Salve SSHG
by Severus Sortiarius
Summary: After the tragic death of her husband in the wake of Voldemort's fall, The young witch Hermione Granger's life had been placed on a downward spiral until some truly wonderful shocking news alleviates her pain and gives her a hope that she never knew existed. This story is the beginning of how she reached such a tragic state and stood on the brink of a new future...
1. Prolouge:Night of the Fall

_**SALVE SSHG**_

 **A SS/HG (ft. Bellatrix) fan-fic by Severus Sortiarius**

 **A/N:I OWN NOTHING, This is for my amusement and others if you feel so incline to venture with me...The Characters and all rights Belong to J.K. Rowling, but I like to venture into her playground...particularly when it comes to a certain Potions Master...No Money is being made off this...and I'm quite alright with that...Stress relief and letting my imagination run wild is all I care about here...and of course Reviews...I'll try and watch my spelling but it does tend to go awry in the heat of the moment when typing so bare with me...RATED M and it's not changing...I won't be as descriptive as some other writers out of respect to the characters, but I will make them HUMAN.**

 **WARNING: Contains Mature Content...M FOR MATURE**

 **{** _ **Plot:**_ **After the Tragic Death of her husband, Hermione Granger's life had been placed on a downward spiral until some truly wonderful shocking news alleviates her pain and give her a hope she never knew existed. This is the beginning of how she reached such a tragic state and stood on the brink of a new future.}**

 _ **{"Your So Cold...Keep You're Hand In Mine...Wise Man Wonder...While Strong Men Die...Show Me How It Ends...It's Alright...Show Me How Defenseless You Really Are...Satisfied And Empty Inside...Well That's Alright Let's Give This Another Try...") Breaking Benjamin, So Cold**_

 **Prologue** **: _Night Of The Fall,(May 2nd, 1998)_**

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** erbs and various earthy scents filled the air as well as the scent of old worn leather and dampness. The air of mind-numbing quiet and a sense of utter dread had been so thick it was hard not to breath it in. The young Gryffindor witch known as Hermione Granger layed in the center of a large black four poster bed with crisp black sheets and a forest green comforter. The pillows which had been rather worn had black pillow cases as crisp as the sheets. At the present moment one of the pillows closest to the left end of the bed had been soaked rather horribly from the seemingly endless tears of the aforementioned young Gryffindor witch. Her sobs ranging from silent drops to full on wails of agony. Her young heart shattered as she continued feeling herself become drained at the release of such a powerful emotion.

She had traces of rubble and dust on her light pink sweat shirt and her blue jeans retained some splatters of blood. Her white shirt had been stained as well but not significantly so. Her normally untamed bushy reddish brown hair had been even wilder and she seemed to have aged quite a bit from the ordeal as she layed there letting her sobs die down. She could still see his face. It only made her cry harder as she resisted the urge to reach out to him. Her small hands clenched in the reflection of her agony as she shifted into the covers for comfort pressing her right cheek firmly against the softness of the pillow in desperation.

On her left hand a rather large diamond ring with a sliver band sat above a second sleek band of silver wrapped neatly around her third finger. Her glistening eyes looked down at it and the memory of how a fraction of light reflected off it and made his eyes appear to shimmer as he slipped it rather smoothly onto her finger. His touch had been warm. Warmer than she had ever expected as she watched him intensively. The familiar dark scowl ever present as he completed his task.

His scent had been heavily ingrained in the pillow case. She gripped it tighter as more flashes of memory came easing her pain in a paradoxical fashion and increasing it at the same time. His voice had swept into her ears as he glared down at her a look of resigned frustration on his face as they stood together before Albus Dumbledore and a less than pleased Ministry official. Remus Lupin had been at Hermione's side his brown eyes shifting from her to her new groom. She saw the rather unsubtle glare Lupin gave her future husband and saw as the familiar scowl became accompanied by an icy glare as the two men silently got their points across to one another.

If they had not been old enemies and if the situation had not been so serious she might have even giggled at the jockeying display. More tears as she felt the emptiness of the bed knowing it would never again be filled by the true owner. Hermione had been quite exhausted as she fell into her memories letting them take her away like a calm tide on a hot day. Her heart had been shattered and her body ached beyond belief but it was nothing compared to the torment her soul had endured that day.

The young witch's eyes closed as the final tears of the day fell silently down her cheeks. The image of the dour Potions Master filled her mind and his obsidian eyes gleamed briefly before returning to their cold distant normalcy. He stood before her in his usual black frock coat buttoned all the way up to his neck and lengthy black cape complete with equally black trousers and boots. The small splotches of white from his sleeve which went all the way up the middle of his palm, and high collar. The numerous buttons had been expected and greatly appreciated in his overall appearance.

She took in his pale complexion and lank raven hair nearly covering his pale face with the exception of his rather large hooked nose and angular jawline. Most witches would not dare describe him as handsome but she wasn't most witches and none of them had ever had the privileges with him that she had become accustomed to. Hermione shifted some in her sleep. Her warm amber eyes still filled with tears as she reached out toward him.

"Severus." she said in a soft pain-filled tone.

 _"Hermione." he replied with a rare small smile._

She drifted off for a good few hours before dawn had set in.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Elsewhere..._

 _The world around her seemed to shift and Hermione found herself in the center of a rolling plain with hills and grasses of various color. A short distance away from where she stood had been a rather large healthy oak tree. Beneath it sat The Potions Master wearing only a long sleeve white shirt and and black trousers. His raven hair had been at his shoulders just as she remembered. He looked different in some respects. He had been healthy and years of stress and neglect seemed to have melted away. His still had an incredible hooked nose but he was rather appealing in the freedom of this place._

 _Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks as she looked him over._

 _"Severus." she said as the pain seemed to melt away._

 _He looked up from where he had been evidently sketching something in a white note pad. His obsidian eyes held a faint trace of sorrow as he stood up and walked over toward her._

 _"Hermione." he said breaking into a small smile._

 _She ran over toward him as he got to his feet. He steeled himself as she lept into his waiting arms as she had done quite often before. It had been the only time that he allowed himself not to immediately reject her advances. He caught her and they tumbled back down into the grass. He laughed as she took it upon herself to try and kiss him into oblivion._

 _"Still can't seem to control your emotions can you little Gryffindor?" he asked in that rich baritone drawl of his._

 _"I've missed you." she said suddenly feeling the sadness that filled her heart before return._

 _"I'm still here." he replied wiping away the tears that started to fall down her cheeks._

 _"I want to stay with you." she said nuzzling her face against his chest._

 _"Hermione." he said serious. "As much as I would love for that to happen now is not the time...there is so much you are to accomplish."_

 _"It's not fair." said Hermione as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "We didn't have enough time."_

 _Snape wiped away her tears once more._

 _"Hermione." he began. "We could have been together for an eternity and it still would not have been enough."_

 _Obsidian eyes met amber._

 _"You have to go back." he said softly. "There are a lot of people that still need you."_

 _Hermione tightened her grip on him._

 _The sound of his heartbeat filled her ears like a song she had never wanted to forget._

 _"I love you Severus." she said as the tears continued._

 _"I love you too Hermione." he replied. "Always."_

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Two Days Later..._

Emerald Green eyes rested on the solid brown door of The Potions Master's Quarters. The chill of the dungeons had set in and Harry James Potter found himself shivering. He stood slightly paled and quite exhausted. His notoriously green eyes had bags under them and his jaw was tight as he watched the baby blue half-moon imprinted robes of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore swirl into view. His long white beard swayed as he tore his sorrowful blue eyed gaze from the disheveled and exhausted Harry to the door of The Potions Master's quarters. He seemed to have gone just as pale as they stood there with time seeming to move in slow motion.

The only bright color in the halls of the dimly lit dungeons had been the bright red of Ronald Weasley's lengthy and wild hair as he stood beside Harry but well behind the focused Headmaster as he prepared to get passed the heavy wards that kept them outside the stubborn brown door. One other had been in attendance, Madam Poppy Pomfrey, head Med-witch of Hogwarts. She stood on the opposite side of The Headmaster with her eyes focused on the door as well. Tension had been high between all four of them as time seemed to crawl.

Harry grew anxious in the wait as they continued to stand there.

"She hasn't come out of that room in days." said Ron stating what had been quite obvious to everyone around him.

"The final battle was quite rough on her Ron." replied Harry sadly. "She...she misses _him_."

"Well, I know that she had taken it hard that "The Greasy Git" had to go all noble at the last minute but..." started Ron.

"Ron." said Harry in a warning growl.

"Sorry mate." replied Ron honest. "Force of habit...It takes some getting use to with you and Hermione being so sensitive about Snape is all."

"He...he was a great man Ron." said Harry sadly. "I-I wish..."

Ron nodded and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Me too." he replied knowing exactly what he meant. "If only he had a contingency plan like Dumbledore."

Harry looked at the ground guilt had been quite heavy as it bore down on him.

The memory of confronting Snape outside the astronomy tower came back in a chilling fashion.

"I-I should never have called him a coward...what he did for us..." Harry said feeling sick all over again. "I should never have told her..."

"It's alright mate." said Ron trying to cheer him up. "Hermione will forgive you...she just needs a bit of time."

Harry nodded not at all reassured. He had set the ball in motion to sow discord between Hermione and Snape. He could not see passed his own selfish anger and had no idea how bad he truly hurt his friend in the process. Then there was what happened during the final battle. He couldn't get the image of his friends face being soaked in tears out of his mind. Hermione had been so hurt that she had not said a word to anyone. She simply retired to Snape's rooms and locked herself away in the dark.

Dumbledore got through the wards and opened the door. It had been plenty dark and the familiar scents attributed to the once formidable Potions Master had been heavily surrounding them. The notorious blue eyes of the headmaster scanned the darkened front room of The Potions Master's quarters. He stepped inside instantly hit with the familiar scent of herbs as he searched the dark rooms until his eyes fell upon the young witch curled up in a fetal position in the center of the black four poster bed.

"Hermione." he said sympathetically.

The broken hearted young witch did not respond. Though he could see that she was still breathing. Her breathing slow and uneasy as she layed there silent and still in the center of the bed. From what The Headmaster could tell, she had not moved in quite some time and appeared to have been quite pale and considerably thin. A wave of panic went through him and he raced over toward the young Gryffindor and wrapped her up in his arms. She had been cold. His heart pounded rather soundly against the inside of his chest.

With so much loss over the years due to Voldemort's arrogance and selfishness it would not due to lose yet another wonderful soul to this war. Not when they had lived through so much strife and anguish. The young witch had never really know what the wizarding world could be like in times of peace. The looming threat of Voldemort's return had darkened even the brightest hearts and minds before she had even arrived.

"Hermione." he said softly with an air of desperation.

There was still no response.

"POPPY!" shouted Dumbledore with his mind filled with fear. "Poppy, I need your assistance!"

Without hesitation Madam Pomfrey entered the Potions Master's quarters with her wand ready. Her dark eyes filled with sadness as she looked upon the Headmaster seeing the fear in his eyes and the helpless expression on his face. He had been a lot more expressive in the aftermath of this war now that the threat of Voldemort had ended. Poppy's eyes shifted to Hermione and she understood just why he had been so worried.

"Hermione." she said nearly breathless at the ill young witch in the Headmaster's arms. "We have to get her to the infirmary as soon as possible."

As if prone to seem-less transition, without missing a beat she stepped over to the floo and gripped a handful of floo powder and threw it into the nearly extinguished flames. They roared to life and turned green.

"The Infirmary." she said in an urgent tone.

The flames roared and The Headmaster stepped through with Hermione in his arms. Poppy followed close behind as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley tagged along after her leaving the darkened Potions Master's quarters behind. Harry's heart beat wildly against his chest and his palms began to sweat profusely. The sickening feeling intensified as he continued to keep in step with Madam Pomfrey and Ron Weasley, who had been utterly speech-less and well beyond terrified for the ailing witch he had known since his first train ride to Hogwarts Castle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The Headmaster placed her on an empty bed and The Med-witch began to properly go over her young charge. The grim expression on Harry's face had not gotten worse as his green eyes fell on his friend. She had been so pale and had not showed an ounce of life since he had seen her last. On the floor of Voldemort's stronghold. She had been cradling the body of the dead Potions Master. His blood had been everywhere pooling around them as he layed on the cold stone floor in her arms. She had refused to leave him. It was only the urging of former death eater Lucius Malfoy that got her to return to Hogwarts.

Harry's heart sunk as his eyes took in the scene before him. _Hermione had been truly sick then. If anything happened to her it would be all his fault._ Ron had not taken his eyes off her either when they arrived. The young witch had been so full of life before. It was as if there had been a spark in Hermione that seemed to ignite everyone around her with as little effort as a smile whenever she had been on to something quite interesting.

"Is...Is Mione...going to be okay?" asked Ron still looking at the young witch.

"W-Well, Is she?" asked Harry focusing his attention on the older witch and wizard.

"Madam Snape is currently being looked after." replied The Headmaster. "If you want any new information, I suppose it would be best if you would wait in the office until we can include anything further."

The boys nodded stiffly and made their way toward Madam Pomfrey's office.

The Headmaster knew better than to tell them to return to their rooms. With Harry's invisibility cloak and disillusionment charms so readily available there was no way either boy would listen. The Golden trio's entire tenure at Hogwarts was proof of that. When they were safely out of sight , Dumbledore cast a strong silencing charm then turned his attention back to a sullen Poppy Pomfrey.

"How bad?" asked Dumbledore with a grave expression.

"It's not as bad as we initially believed." replied Poppy much to her own relief. "She's just been exhausted mentally, physically, and of course emotionally."

The Headmaster let the relief wash over him as well. Although the noting of how truly exhausted Hermione Granger had been gave him pause.

"Yes." he said as his blue eyes scanned the unconscious young witch briefly. "I can imagine we all have been at some point."

Poppy looked over the young witch rather fondly. She fought bravely in the wake of the second war's final battle and had more grace and dignity than anyone the old med-witch had ever known.

"I'm afraid...there's more to add to Miss Granger's problems as of late." she said looking quite serious.

"More?" asked The Headmaster fearing the answer to his question.

"Albus...there's no easy way to say this...but..." began Poppy looking at the Headmaster rather intently. "She's pregnant."

Dumbledore had gone quite pale as he looked over Hermione and then back at Harry and Ron who were waiting patiently for some news in her office.

"How far along?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"About a month." replied Poppy thoughtfully.

"Severus?" asked Dumbledore as if in disbelief.

Poppy nodded firmly.

She had known that due to their marriage that The Potions Professor and Hermione had been together. This wasn't the first time she and The Headmaster have had to discuss something like this. She had no doubt that the snarky wizard had sired this child. Hermione took her wedding vows quite seriously despite the initial agreement that it was to be of convenience.

The Headmaster looked positively shaken. He knew being a single mother would mean that Hermione had her work cut out for her. A wave of guilt washed over him.

"That poor boy." said Poppy sadly remembering the often controversial Severus Snape. "I couldn't imagine what it had been like for the poor girl when she finds out...her husband was killed and now she's expecting a baby that he'll never be around to help her raise."

The Headmaster had been silent as he looked over at the sleeping pregnant witch in question. This was not what he had in mind for her when he practically twisted Severus Snape's arm and forced this marriage. He had only sought to protect Miss Granger from the crushing regime Voldemort had in place and Minister Fudge's backward administration in the ministry of magic.

"Severus." he said in a voice full of sorrow as his blue eyes hedged toward tears. "I am so very sorry my boy..."

Harry and Ron appear restless as they waited in the office. The news Madam Pomfrey had given Dumbledore seemed to have upset even him.

"I'll go and break the news." said Poppy evenly.

The Headmaster nodded absently. His gaze shifted toward the sleeping witch as Poppy disappeared back behind the office door.

"I know that you miss him terribly, Hermione." he said softly. "But you must get through this...you must not let this grief overwhelm you...you have a child to consider...his child...It would be a shame to squander the precious gift that Severus has given you."

The young Gryffindor witch shifted some in her sleep. It had seemed that his words struck home. The Headmaster looked back up to see Madam Pomfrey had given Harry and Ron the news. The daunted look on Harry's already pale face showed that even more guilt had set in. As Poppy continued, his green eyes held more sorrow and slow tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

"What have I done?" he asked in a broken tone before his knees gave out and he found himself on the floor in utter shock.

Ron did his best to try and console his friend.

"Harry." he began but had been unable to find the words.

The red head had been quite choked up as well.

"She's never going to forgive me." said Harry trembling. "She's never even going to speak to me again!"

The reality had hit him like a ton of bricks.

His best friend was never going to want to have anything to do with him again, he had lost her for good. The anxiety and agony set in slowly bring a chill to the blood in his veins making it like ice.

"What have I done?" said Harry looking back the office window. "What have I done?"

The tears came more frequent now.

The Headmaster saw something wash over the boy that he had not seen in many years, the familiarity of it's keen sting not missed by him in the least.

The question burned in the boy's chest as it once had another.

The emerald green eyed wizard's face had been grim and contorted with the weight of the guilt threatening to consume him. Yes, it was a feeling he knew all to well and had seen only once on the outside as it were.

This had certainly not been the outcome of what he had imagined all those months ago when he called Severus Snape to his office.

It had certainly not been one that he would have chosen for either of them, but fate it seemed... had other plans for them all that seemingly distant and fateful afternoon...


	2. Chapter 1: An Arrangement of Sorts

Several Months Earlier...

 **Chapter 1:** _ **An Arrangement of Sorts**_

 _ **{A/N: Had to do my best to reedit this chapter given the vast number of mistakes made previously...}**_

 _ **MY Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy...-S.S.**_

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione Jean Granger's amber eyes flicked back n forth as she studied the crisp white parchment layed out before her. She had read it over at least a dozen times and still she couldn't force herself to accept that it had all been real. She took a deep breath and layed the parchment onto the desk below her and signed it. When she looked up from the rather large desk fitted with all sorts of paperwork piled in a significant tower and various knick-knacks and candies of all sorts in various colors. She could see the lean figure clad in his usual ebony robes with his back pressed against a far off wall and his lengthy but equally ebony clad arms folded across his lean chest. He had been fixed with an impassive expression with the exception of the scowl that appeared after the young Gryffindor witch had finished adding her signature to the parchment. The "Greasy Git" himself, had been in a rather foul mood since he had lost the well placed argument to The Headmaster about his participation in this "utterly pathetic and shamefully farce oriented arrangement," as he so cleverly put it.

"Severus." said the voice of Albus Dumbledore, who gleamed at him through his half-moon spectacles that matched his rather stylish light blue robes with half-moon shapes imprinted upon it in silver. His infamous lengthy white beard swayed as he turned his attention to the brooding younger wizard in question.

In one swift motion, Severus S. Snape had ventured close to the older wizard's desk, he bent over the parchment rather stiffly. His rumored greasy raven color hair hung in such a way that it seemed to curtain around his seemingly unappealing angular face and hid all but his notoriously hooked nose. The Potions Professor had had been quite pale and his fingers, which Hermione had found herself drown to staring at on more than one occasion, had been quite long as they wrapped around the freshly dipped quill Headmaster Dumbledore handed to him.

Snape glared at Hermione Granger, making her turn red and shift her focus to her trembling hands that rested in her lap as she sat in front of The Headmaster's desk. Her reddish brown curls fell forward resting on her shoulders and curtained around her small face and neck. Dumbledore had not been impressed by his Potions Master's intimidation tactic. The girl had been through quite enough as of late and his constant bullying had been the last thing she needed at a time like this.

"Severus!" said the elder wizard in a rather chilling warning tone.

The Potions Master grumbled and quickly jotted down his signature in his usual dark spidery had dreaded this stupid morning from the moment he awakened and now here was the icing on the cake that was fitting description of his miserable life's lowest moments...so to speak. Between fighting a war with Voldemort and teaching numerous hive minded dunderheads, he had so little free time if any that wasn't spent chasing after Harry Sodding Potter and his "Golden Gryffindor" mates. Now he was suppose to put up with being married to an insufferable know it all because that idiot Fudge thought this was the best way to end hostilities between _Pure-blooded_ and Muggle-Born wizards and witches. No doubt the moron thought this was a stroke of genius, forcing them to marry in a mandatory fashion would be ideal for producing a line of witches and wizards better than anyone had ever come before them. _Sodding idiot._ All he managed to do was usurp a lot of rights that allowed _Pure-bloods_ to freely kill off their Muddle-Born rivals under the petty pretension of being married.

Snape had known for a fact that the despot Voldemort got a real kick out of the new policies. They made his twisted agenda much more attainable with the Ministry of Magic's unwitting assistance. If Dumbledore had not roped him into this farce, Hermione Granger would have been in a very bad way, especially since she was the brains of the Golden Trio and Potter's token _"Mud-blood"_. Death eaters all around had been clamoring for her hand, killing each other for the honor and no doubt Voldemort's supreme favor.

The Potions Master turned his attention away from his thoughts and back to the matter before him.

"There." he said defiantly grinding his teeth. "You have my signature."

Dumbledore picked up the parchment looked over it quite carefully and smiled with the warmest of intentions.

"Excellent." he said with his blue eyes set in that notoriously annoying twinkle. "Now, all I need for you to do is seal the engagement."

Snape growled at this. The very implication causing his blood to boil in his already heated veins.

"You cannot possibly be serious." he said not at all hiding his outrage at the intended implications on the part of his employer.

"Severus." said Dumbledore with a flash of warning.

"She's still my student Albus!" replied Snape uneasily. "Besides...I don't make a habit of kissing brazen Gryffindor witches."

At this Hermione looked up at her Potions Professor and future husband in utter shock.

"W-We have to kiss?" she asked utterly nervous.

She began to fidget in her seat clearly as uncomfortable as Snape had been about what was to come. Dumbledore gave her a soft smile in a bid to reassure her that she had been in good hands despite Snape's apparent tact in making her believe otherwise.

"I know he would like you to believe the contrary Miss Granger, but Severus' bark is worse than his bite." said The Headmaster in a pleasant tone.

Snape's obsidian eyes shifted to the young Gryffindor witch. _If she truly believed the old fool then she was really in peril. The Potions Professor could be quite nasty in terms of temperament when he wanted to be. His subsequent employment at this school and Dumbledore's considerable power in comparison to his own had been what kept his truly darker impulses at bay._

"I assure you Miss Granger, believing anything The Headmaster says about me can be a fatal mistake." he chimed bitterly.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes not at all impressed with the younger wizard's use of his position of power to intimidate the already terrified young witch into submission.

"Ignore him." he said pleasantly. "Severus, has always been one to try to put people off."

"Worked for me so far." chimed Snape folding his arms across his ebony clad chest once more.

"Well, this time it isn't." replied Dumbledore. "Miss Granger, I am afraid that time is of the essence."

"Don't I get some say in this?" asked Snape bitterly.

"Severus, Miss Granger is in need of your help." replied The Headmaster. "You are under my employ...you will do this or do I have to remind you of the conditions for which I accepted your presence in Hogwarts in the first place."

"Blackmail Headmaster?" asked Snape incredulously. "How very Slytherin of you."

"Would you like me to remark to Miss Granger here about your own very Gryffindor idealism?" asked Dumbledore with an arched eyebrow as if daring the younger wizard to continue his duly noted defiance.

Snape closed his mouth and settled for a low grumble that sounded a bit to Hermione like he wanted to say: "I hate you old man."

Dumbledore only smiled brighter and shifted his focus toward the young witch, who had been looking at her husband to be with a head full of unasked questions.

"Severus is a good man despite what he tries to portray." continued Dumbledore seeming to follow her train of thought. "He is also in the best possible position to help you, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded in a bid to collect herself.

Logically, she had worked out all the facts and concluded Snape her best chance in various possible outcomes. It was just still a little daunting to know that she would soon be married to the cruelest, snarkiest, domineering, git, bastard in all creation. Not to mention the fact that he would still be her teacher. She could barely look him in the eyes before when he was just being terrifying from a distance, let alone waking up next to him.

"I'm ready when you are, S _ir_." she said summoning her Gryffindor courage.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled in glee. His smiled still bright and wide. Hermione looked at him and couldn't help but smile to. Perhaps she was drawing strength from the headmaster. He had been a Gryffindor after all. The Slytherin of the hour glared at both of them and stalked over with a malicious scowl permanently plastered across his pale face.

"Let's get this over with." he grumbled. "And Miss Granger, if I hear any infamous tales of what happens between us in private...I won't hesitate to hex you into oblivion."

Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Y-You can't hex a student!" she said appalled.

"No, I cannot hex a student, but I can hex an adult witch, especially if she happens to be my wife." replied Severus with a malicious gleam in his already menacing obsidian eyes.

Hermione had been running down a list of school rules and regulations in her head and had not taken notice when The Head of Slytherin slinked his way in front of her and kissed her while her mouth was open causing her to freeze up intensely. The pale lips of The Potions Master lifted into a wicked smile against her soft pink lips and he pulled her in closer wrapping his rather lean arms around her in a swift motion that further took her breath away. She quickly noted the scent of herbs and fresh earth seeming to radiate off his person as well as the warmth of his trademark ebony robes dangling from his thin frame in the wake of his embrace like the wings of a bat as they enveloped her own slender form.

The next thing Hermione Granger noted was just how warm his often cruel pale lips had been against her own. The Potions Professor held her like this for maybe ten seconds before he released her. She faintly remembered the swirl of magic surrounding them as their lips connected sealing their engagement. The young Gryffindor witch had no idea that a very Slytherin thought passed through the mind of her betrothed. He had the opening to slide his tongue into her waiting mouth, but a glare from a very observant Albus Dumbledore suggested that if he were to attempt to do just that...he would have more than a few words for him later on. _A pity. Well if the opportunity presented itself again no way he was going to pass it up a second time._

The Potions Master pulled back released the now limp witch from his twisted embrace. Hermione looked at him feeling quite dazed from the effects of what had been her very first kiss.

 _Who knew The Potions Master could Kiss like THAT?_

Snape noted her surprise and made his way back across the room and folded his arms rather melodramatically. He seemed bored and unconcerned now that this marriage agreement business was out of the way. The young Gryffindor witch turned her attention back to The Headmaster, who had been still smiling despite his annoyance with The Potions Master a moment ago.

"Well Miss Granger, it appears that everything is in order." he said calmly.

"When do we have to...?" she started barely recognizing her own shaken voice in the wake of Snape's kiss. "When do we get married?"

"Within one week..." replied Dumbledore evenly. "I believe that should be plenty of time for the both of you to have everything squared away."

"A WEEK!?" Hermione and Snape said shocked in unison.

"Yes." replied Dumbledore. "Unless something occurs that would mean the ceremony is to be rushed."

Snape looked at Hermione and then back at Dumbledore. No rushed was not something he wanted this farce of a wedding to be. He had only a week left of his life as he knew it and he wanted to bask in it before the invasion of know-it-all Granger. The brooding wizard had enough to worry about besides planning a wedding and if Fudge and his cronies at the Ministry Of Magical Offices remained in power this meant he would be stuck with "the ol' ball and chain" until his death; which at the moment could be a possibility of being sooner rather than later with the mood The Dark Lord has been in lately.

"You'll both need to bring one witness each." instructed Dumbledore as if he were merely giving a lecture.

"What?" asked Snape clearly more annoyed than when this started.

"Of course the both of you understand that this arrangement has to remain a secret for Miss Granger's protection." said The Headmaster. "We will need two people to vouch for the authenticity of the marriage, I would prefer we have all our as the muggles say "ducks in a row" before the ministry official arrives."

"In that case, I'm bringing Lucius Malfoy." replied Snape. "There's no way I'm getting married surrounded by Gryffindors."

"An excellent choice my boy." said Dumbledore perking up at the show of enthusiasm on the part of the younger wizard.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione feeling her temper for the first time since this whole ordeal began. "Lucius Malfoy?...as in that foul loathsome little cockroach Draco Malfoy's father?"

"The very same unless you know of another by the name of Lucius Malfoy and father to Draco?" replied Snape not at all phased by her reaction. "He will be my...how do you muggles put it..."Best man" given my obviously forced involvement in this farce of a marriage."

"Have you two forgotten what he did to Harry and Ginny Weasley during second year?" asked Hermione. "He's the reason Tom Riddle's diary almost killed them and half the school, don't let me get started on the chamber of secrets being reopened...I was petrified for Merlin's sake!"

"By all means don't get started." replied Snape uncrossing his arms. "Complain all you like Granger, but I will not marry you if Lucius is omitted from this ceremony."

"Severus." said Dumbledore warning once more.

"I'm bringing Lucius and that's that." said Snape bordering on the lines of a petulant child's insistence. "It's one of the only two concessions I'm asking for during this farce of a wedding to a bloody know it all Gryffindor witch whom couldn't think her way out of a wet paper sack if her life depended upon it...one would hate to see what her life would be like if all books were destroyed and she couldn't sate her already arrogant brain with more fact spouting!"

"That is enough Severus!" said The Headmaster in a stern manner. "Now, you mentioned that you only have two concessions?"

"That is what I've said." replied Snape bitterly. "Given the circumstances I believe I am entitled to them."

Dumbledore seemed to study him for the longest time. Then he sighed rather tiredly.

"Very well Severus." he said conceding the point. "What's the other concession?"

"If I have to wear a ghastly ring on my finger I would prefer it be silver." replied Snape. "Anything close to a Gryffindor color and I walk...I'd rather have the Dark Lord _crucio_ me to oblivion than be associated with that drab house, especially if I cannot take the basted thing off."

"Done." said Hermione surprising the two bickering wizards. "But, I think you should know that I'm bringing Professor Lupin."

Snape's eyes widened. He had hated Remus Lupin since he had been a boy, it had been enough that the sheepish wolf had been his bloody work colleague during the third year now it was just insulting to have his presence anywhere near him.

"You what?" he growled becoming visibly upset.

"You're bringing Lucius Malfoy to our wedding." replied Hermione not at all intimidated by The Potions Master's rage. "So I think it's only right that I bring Professor Lupin."

"Very well my dear." said Dumbledore smiling again. "Lucius and Remus will be the only ones present this wedding, and everything is to remain a secret so please be on your best behavior...both of you."

Snape glared at Hermione barely able to stifle his rage.

She gave him a smug smirk and he looked up at The Headmaster.

"Can I go now or do you need to draw blood next?" he asked impatiently.

"That's more Poppy's department I think, Severus." replied the old wizard. "Yes, I believe everything is in order...you may go now."

Snape glared one last time at Hermione Granger.

Cold and potentially murderous obsidian meeting warm and hopeful amber for a moment time seemed to stand still.

This was the future Mr. and Mrs. Snape, Ministry of Magic and Voldemort be damned.

The Potions Master rolled his eyes as he looked away and swept swiftly out of the open door. His shoulder length raven hair bouncing and falling in a floppy curtain as his ebony robes billowed rather intently behind him.

Hermione thought she heard him mutter something under his breath along the lines of _"Sodding Gryffindors"_ and _"She would invite the sodding werewolf."_

Hermione turned her gaze to The Headmaster.

"I think Remus is a good choice my dear." he said softly. "If you don't mind my asking...despite the obvious potential to get a rise out of Severus ...why did you chose him?"

Hermione took a breath.

"Well." she began with her eyes gleaming. "I've always like Professor Lupin and no doubt Harry and Ron are opposed to the idea of me marrying Professor Snape; they can't really keep a secret let alone their tempers in check; Ginny also would not want to be in the same room as Lucius Malfoy no matter the setting and because I figured he could keep Professor Snape in line since they have a history and he knows him better than I do...plus as you put it...there is the potential to get a rise out of the greasy Slytherin git...since he intended to do the same with me concerning sodding Lucius Malfoy."

Dumbledore let out a hearty laugh that seemed to be infectious as Hermione found herself laughing as well despite feeling no where near like any of this had been a laughing matter.

"Well my dear, it seems Severus has finally met his match." he said softly.

Hermione had not really understood him but believed he meant when it came to out maneuvering his Slytherin tactics.

"I suppose so." she replied casually.

Dumbledore smiled brightly at her.

"Have a good day Miss Granger." he said.

"You too Headmaster." replied Hermione politely before she got up from her seat.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

The Great Hall had been packed with students and all the staff members had been present and accounted for...well all with the exception of Professor Snape. Hermione had found it curious that he had been absent as they all ate dinner. She had been surrounded by numerous students from Gryffindor house and two of which had been her very best friends. Harry Potter had been thinking about Voldemort as usual and the looming battle with the despot that had hung over his head since the moment of his birth. His messy dark brown hair had been grown out and appeared to be quite lengthy as he looked down at his plate. He had still been quite lean but showed signs of bulking if he slipped and adopted Ron's diet. His green eyes shifted from the various students and staff members back down to his plate. It always appeared the young wizard had the entire world on his shoulders and occasionally the weight would bare down on him.

Ronald Weasley had been making an utter pig of himself as usual scarfing down portion after portion that seemed to be piled high on his various plates. His classic charm and Weasley red hair had been lengthy as well. He seemed to have gained a bit more confidence over the years after his voice got deeper and his body filled out enough for him to play Quidditch. His blue eyes flickered almost as unsettling as The Headmasters whenever it had been meal time.

Hermione found that she couldn't really enjoy much of her meal thinking rather nervously about the upcoming wedding to a certain absent Potions Master. Her mind wondered back to her husband to be.

 _Where could he be?_

 _It was unlike him to be absent from dinner in the great hall._

 _He would show if only to unnerve her._

 _How could he pass up a chance to glare murderously at the Gryffindors to the point of making them uncomfortable?_

The absence of Professor Snape had done wonders to bluster the confidence of many of the houses. Only the Slytherin table seemed to be out of sorts with the reality. Especially one Draco Malfoy who's gray eyes scanned the hall with a flash of worry. The young albino wizard looked up at the staff table where his favorite professor should have been seated and seemed to be a world away as Crabbe and Goyle snickered and jested about Ron Weasley and Potter's latest blunders.

Blaise Zabini watched Draco intently as did Pansy Parkinson.

"Something wrong Draco?" asked Blaise sensing Draco's worry.

"I hope not." replied Draco not taking his eyes off the table. "Let's just say that not seeing Professor Snape at the table is a bit unsettling."

Blaise looked over the table.

"I agree." he replied in a bored tone reminiscent of Lucius Malfoy. "Our Head Of House being late to diner is rather disconcerting."

"I'll say." chimed Pansy Parkinson finally contributing to the conversation. "Professor Snape's usually never late."

Despite the unsettling absence diner passed relatively quickly.

Hermione Granger headed back toward Gryffindor tower alone and lost in her own sea of wayward thoughts.

 _In one week she would be Mrs. Severus Snape._

 _If her friends knew they wouldn't speak to her._

 _If the school found out she would be a laughing stock._

 _That was if Snape didn't kill her first._

The walk through the common room up to her bedroom had been an agonizing one. She had managed to stifle the urge to cry since she first found out she had been selected by that stupid law. One year would have made her exempt if only she hadn't used that time turner. With her world in danger of crumbling around her, Hermione Granger the brightest witch of her age crawled into her empty but quite comfortable bed and balled her eyes out until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Severus Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape had been laying on his back unconscious in the center of the front room to his lonesome private quarters. The bitter wizard had been sprawled out amid bits of broken furniture, flung papers, and shattered glass.

The illustrious Potions Master had gotten blind drunk and started having flashbacks of his misspent youth and certain close calls with unwanted werewolves. He had greatly resented the fact that Dumbledore had twisted his arm into this arranged marriage and that he invoked a moment of utter weakness on his part to seal the deal.

Snape had nothing against Miss Granger, she was a brilliant young witch with a bright future ahead of her. He could even over look the fact that she was an insufferable-know-it-all _(well mostly)._ It had been fine and dandy with him if the witch came to him for protection, but what he did not look forward to was the other aspect of marriage that The Headmaster and the so called brightest witch of her age seemed to have glossed over.

He would have to have engage her.

In a perfect world, he would have been married to the young witch in name and gone about as he pleased, Sadly, the aspect of the marriage by wizarding standards has changed significantly over the last few centuries with the dwindeling wizarding population and the threat of war looming over the horizon. He would be forced against his will and driven to bed the young witch, whom would no doubt be forced to accept him against her will in return.

Contraception spells and potions were off limits and the chances of getting a newly broken in witch pregnant had been staggering.

He was in no way ready to be a father no matter how good the trim would turn out to be.

The sudden realization that he could be responsible for a family while being at war with The Dark Lord had hit him and before it he was burning through his supply of both his fire whiskey and inconspicuous muggle brandy. The drinking got to such a state that his long repressed childhood decided to rear it's ugly head and torment him until he went on a rampage in a fit of unbridled temper and smashed things until his heart was content.

{ _The walk up to Spinner's End had not been a pleasant one. 15 year old Severus Snape continued toward the house anyway. The stench of the poison filled river and the closed mill not far behind made his stomach queasy. The green hue that blanketed the dark and dismal atmosphere of The Snape family home had done little to inspire friendly engagement. Severus continued up the path wearing an old black t-shirt with the logo of some relevant rock band plastered across the front. He had old black jeans that had been rather loose fitted with a hole around the knee and worn dingy trainers that had once been white._

 _His lank raven hair covered his face and fell to his shoulders as he made his way toward the commons. A small sketch pad had been tucked rather protectively under his right arm as he strode along with his stomach in knots after having sent time with Lily Evans again. He had been quite content until he stepped onto the familiar back roads that lead to his home._

 _The front door had been open when he got there. A feeling of dread filled him and he dropped his sketch book on the porch and rushed inside. The living room had been the scene of utter chaos as Severus ran through back toward the kitchen. He had been treated to the unnerving scene of his father standing over his mother with his fists balled. In an instant a horror washed over him that made anything the dark lord was capable of in his later life pale in comparison. He rushed his father pushing the man into a wall and dropped down to his knees looking at his unconscious mother. There had been blood everywhere from both parties but not enough to constitute murder._

 _"M-Mother." said Severus with his voice cracking as fear threatened to choke him. "M-Mother please."_

 _Eileen_ _Snape had not been a very big woman to start with. Her son the spitting image of her with his father's massive height and raging temper. Her raven hair had been pulled into a messy ponytail and she wore an old cotton dress with various small print flowers and what use to be a white apron. On her flat feet had been common brown shoes with no specific design._

 _Tobias Snape whirled around on his son clutching his cheek. He had made contact with the wall when the young wizard pushed him. He grabbed the younger Snape by the throat and proceeded to choke him out on the kitchen floor. Severus struggled against his father's rage feeling his own start to build in the process. Tobias laughed at this. He seemed unaffected by his son's seething._

 _"You finally got some balls boy?" he asked bitterly. "Let's see what you got then freak."_

 _Severus elbowed his father in the stomach causing the man to release him. He went on the offensive punching the hunched over man and beating him until he drew blood. It had only proved to intensify Tobias' already known rage and he retaliated giving Severus a blow to the stomach and a shot to his jaw. The young wizard doubled over and crashed to the floor in agony. Tobias continued to beat him enraged until young Severus slipped out of consciousness. }_

The present thirty-seven year old Severus Snape's obsidian eyes sprang open and he immediately felt the throbbing of a headache. His body had been quite sore and his vision blurred for a moment. He had not had a night like that in quite some time and the years had seemed to catch up with him as a result of it.

In reaction to the pain, Snape closed his eyes to try and relieve some of it.

" _Accio_ wand." he said in a rather gruff tone.

The Potions Master's sleek black wand came to his trembling pale hand instantly and he flicked it in a lack-luster gesture.

The room had been repaired to it's original state and he continued to lay on the floor for a moment before forcing himself rather painstakingly to his feet.

Five o' clock shadow had been evident on his pale face and he turned toward the many glistening bottles in his private bar.

He turned up the remainder of the fire whiskey and drank it down rapidly. There was to be a wedding between himself and his current student Hermione Jean Granger in one week. He could hardly believe that he was to wed a beautiful young know-it-all Gryffindor witch whom annoyed him more in the past few years of his teaching at Hogwarts, the brightest witch of her age and she was of Muggle-born origin. His _Pureblood_ ancestors will be rolling around in their crypts. His Muggle father would know doubt raise a glass in his honor.

 _"Way to go freak." he'd say. "Things are finally looking up."_

Snape turned up his own glass and drank down the fire whiskey.

"Indeed they are, Tobias." said Snape aloud and rather sarcastically. "Indeed they are."


	3. Chapter 2: In Service to The Order

**Chapter 2:** _ **In Service To The Order**_

 _ **{A/N: I've redone this chapter as well...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy.-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 **T** remors had wracked the lean body of Severus Snape even as he landed in view of Hogwarts Castle. The ailing wizard managed to reach the front door and made his way into the hall but the muscles in his leg became weak and he found himself collapsing without proper footing. Luckily it had been dark and the halls had been deserted. The Potions Master rolled onto his back letting the tremors continue to work through him until he could move and get himself to his private quarters. The pain had been excruciating as he shook and jolted in agony. Not one word or cry of pain escaped him as he continued to move helplessly on the floor.

At that moment Hermione Granger had entered the hall heading toward Gryffindor tower when she came across a figure in black jolting helplessly on the ground ahead of her. She increased her pace as she approached the downed man and had been utterly shocked to see that it had been none other than her husband-to-be Professor Snape. A jolt of fear and worry filled her and she found herself kneeling at his side. His eyes had been closed as he continued to convulse. Not knowing what to do Hermione grabbed her wand and cast the levitation charm. He was jolting in a vertical stance and his eyes burst open and he saw she had been using the charm to help him to his feet. He closed his eyes once more gritting his teeth in an effort to distract himself from the pain.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and took on of his and put it around her neck as she helped him rather silently to his rooms. They reached the door to his quarters after a great deal of effort. He seemed to be doing better as the tremors eased in intensity for the moment and he shakily reached for his wand. He tapped it to the center of the door and it opened without a word from him. She helped him into his rooms. The torches lit with each step giving a dim light to their path. Snape clutched her now no doubt utterly annoyed that he had to depend on her assistance to reach his bedroom.

Hermione helped him inside the rather large space and he grunted when she levitated him into bed. He was wracked with more pain clutching the mattress below him for dear life as his body continued to shake. He had lost all concentration once he reached the comfort of his bedroom and the after affects of the curse ripped through his body uninhibited. Hermione noted that he had jerked so hard once that he bit down on his bottom lips drawing blood.

Out of concern she waved her wand over him casting off his attire with the exception of his small clothes so that the muscle spasms could pass without causing him any other serious harm. The half dressed Potions Professor finally settled down into an uneasy sleep as the tremors waned. The young Gryffindor witch blushed a little as she looked him over. He had not been as unappealing as she and others had initially believed. His lean frame clad with alabaster flesh and healed minor scars and scratches like a testament to the various battles he had found himself in over the years. His raven hair covered the black pillow like silk. His usually impassive face relaxed in a softness that one would hardly believe him capable of.

Her young eyes continued to take in the sight of the light black hairs on his pale legs and bare arms. The dark mark on his right forearm the deepest black she had ever seen in contrast to the alabaster flesh. He wore old cotton boxers a solid light blue or rather faded blue huge. No socks covered his pale feet and the white undershirt that covered the severity of the scaring on his chest kept her from seeing much. The flush continued to heat her as she let a small smile file across her face.

"Good night Professor." she said softly as she took her leave of him.

It had been a long walk back to Gryffindor tower but the many questions and revelations kept her from realizing just how long the walk had been. She had wondered if The Potions Master would be angry with her once he recovered or if he would take it out on her during class the next morning. She had seen the wizard half-naked after all.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Following Day..._

Hermione awoke and made her way to the great hall. The previous night had been in the back of her mind as she settled into the familiar games and chit chat that seemed to become the staple of her mornings since she first arrived at Hogwarts. The morning had passed relatively easily. She had barely noticed the Potions Master glaring at her from the staff table. She wondered just how angry he had been about her helping him the night before. Clearly he had been quite disturbed about awakening in only his small clothes and with the knowledge that she had been in his private rooms after hours.

They were to be married in less than a week and already she had been moving in on his personal space. The bitterness had set in by the time he arrived at breakfast to see the young witch laughing and joking with her friends. He had no doubt in his mind that she was spreading idle gossip with her fellow Gryffindors. Especially since he had made her life a living hell since she arrived. He wondered if she though she was clever in her small measure of revenge. If so he was going to show her that she was mistaken to think that she could best him.

He watched attentively as she seemed to enjoy her little triumph. _Miss Granger was going to pay for this insolence. She was going to pay for it very dearly._ The Potions Master continued to seethe the more he thought about having to be married to the young Gryffindor witch. He could not wait to be rid of her and this damnable war. But for now he could make her as miserable as she and her friends seemed to be hell bent on making him. He was still her Professor after all and still held considerable power over her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Professor Snape had cornered Hermione alone in the corridors and cast a spell or two around them so they would be neither heard nor noticed. He glared down at her as she tried her best to look at him. The image of him in nothing but his small clothes had replayed in her mind. He towered over her with his obsidian eyes burning in rage as he glared.

"Did you get a good laugh with your little Gryffindor buddies Miss Granger?" he asked with an icy tone.

"Sir?" asked Hermione confused by his demeanor.

"Don't play innocent with me, Miss Granger." he said sharply. "I remember perfectly well what you did to me last night."

"Did to you?" asked Hermione still confused. "Sir, I was only trying to help."

"Silence Miss Granger!" he bellowed in the same icy tone. "My personal life is not your concern and I would appreciate it if you and your little friends would find something else to gossip about."

"Sir I...I didn't." started Hermione but it was no use.

He really believed that she and her friends had been laughing at him.

The young witch said nothing resigning herself to whatever punishment he saw fit to dish out.

"You have detention Miss Granger this afternoon for your insolence and inappropriate behavior." replied Snape stern.

Hermione didn't argue or meet his eyes.

"Yes, sir." she said dutifully.

Snape turned and stalked off in a billow of ebony robes.

Hermione sighed. _He must have really been embarrassed by her assistance the other night._ The last thing she needed was for him to be angry at her. It was enough that her friends would turn their backs on her once they found out about their marriage. She sighed again and made her way toward the library.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Lucius Malfoy's Study, Malfoy Manor..._

 _ **T**_ he writhing bodies of Lord Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape landed with an intense thud onto the expertly polished hard wood floors. The handsome albino blonde's gray eyes fell on the unconscious form of The Potions Master. He crawled over toward Snape fighting his own spasms. The dark lord had not been happy about the lack of information concerning Dumbledore's plans and the Ministry's continued strength under Fudge. He had taken a great deal of frustration out on Lucius in the past with Potter escaping the chamber of secrets. Fearing the worst for his closest friend, Snape feigned incompetence at his own task and drew the wrath of Voldemort on himself.

The despot had been so incensed that he cursed Snape six times the normal number for his usual punishment. Lucius fought the pain and made it to his friend. They had only apparated because he had the strength to pull them both through to his manor. Snape still had not moved and his body temperature had been in the fever range.

"Severus." said Lucius fighting pain as concern filled his voice.

There was no reply as Snape lied very still.

"Severus." said Lucius alarmed. "Severus wake up."

Narcissa Malfoy heard the landing and rushed into the room. Her dark eyes fell on the limp figure that had been Severus Snape and her badly injured husband crawling over toward him. She rushed inside and kneeled down beside Snape. She checked his pulse. It had been very faint but his heart was still beating. Lucius watched her intently.

"Is he?" he asked as fear filled him.

"No." replied Narcissa. "He's alive but barely."

"G-get him a healing potion." said Lucius shifting his gaze to his wife.

Narcissa took off and gathered an arm full of healing potions and returned to her husband's study. She once again kneeled beside Snape. She sat the other phials down and turned her attention to uncorking one of them. She positioned herself behind Snape's head and lifted him so that his torso leaned against her legs as she forced his mouth open to get him to swallow the potion.

"Come on Severus." said Lucius ignoring his own agony. "Wake up."

Narcissa let the potion flow into Snape's mouth and gently massaged his throat hoping to smooth the liquid down manually to get it into his system. After a few moments Both Malfoys seemed to be holding their breath in the anticipation. Snape started to cough. Then his pale eyelids sprang open revealing his familiar obsidian gaze. He found himself being cradled in Narcissa's lap and felt oddly at peace for whatever it had been worth.

"Why Narcissa, I didn't think you cared." he said dryly.

Narcissa Malfoy glared down at Severus Snape.

"He appears to be back to his usual sullen self." she reported to her husband.

Snape removed his head from her lap and forced himself to a sitting position. Narcissa crawled over to Lucius and cradled him the way she had the previously unconscious Snape. His dark gray eyes fell on her as he tried to smile despite the pain. She uncorked another healing potion and put it to his lips. He drank it heartily as she continued to caress him. Small tremors had been making their way through his body but the worst of the pain had subsided. Snape managed to get to his feet and made his way over to the floo. He had not been in any condition to apparate. The Malfoys watched as he grabbed a fist full of floo powder.

The flames roared as he stepped closer taking one last look at the two of them.

"Severus Snape's quarters...Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts." he said bluntly.

"I take it you won't stay for dinner old friend." said Lucius Malfoy with a charming smile.

"Not this time." replied Snape with a small smirk.

Narcissa shook her head. Both men had been in an incredible amount of pain but saw fit to put on a brave front for each other. Snape had only used the floo to get home whenever he had been so badly injured he couldn't possibly make the flight. Lucius was barely holding himself together in the presence of his friend. The healing potion had only worked on their physical injuries and had been quite slow at treating the nerve damage from the curse the dark lord inflicted upon them.

Snape stepped through the flew and into his front room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Once the floo closed behind him he collapsed writhing in agony once more. His body had been on fire as the sweat continued to pour off him. His lank raven hair had been soaked sticking to his face in long dark strands. He was suppose to report to The Headmaster but found himself unable to make the trip. He had been so wracked with pain he had not noticed the pair of amber eyes that fell on him as he twitched and squirmed on the floor.

Barely conscious he found himself being levitated and then lowered into his bed. His constricting attire had been removed once again and he was left in his small clothes like before. His heated body had been given minor relief in the form of a wet cloth soaked in cool water as a soft warm hand dabbed it onto his forehead. He got a look at the reddish brown hair and the scent of jasmine hit his nostrils before he found himself unconscious once again as his symptoms eased.

"M-Miss Granger..." had been the only thing he said in barely a whisper before the nothingness swept over him.

"Just relax professor." came her reply but he had not heard it. "It'll be alright."

Hermione Granger turned her attention to the front room when she heard the floo. The Headmaster arrived expecting a report. Professor Snape had been in no condition to give it. The old wizard walked into the bedroom and smiled softly when he noticed Hermione in the dark. He looked over at Snape and let out what must have been a sigh of relief.

"It appears that you've taken good care of Severus." he said rather pleased.

Hermione nodded trying not to blush.

"You were right when you sent me here." she said softly. "He had been hurt pretty badly."

"No doubt you were right on time." said Dumbledore looking over at the sleeping man again. "He must have incurred the wrath of You-Know-Who tonight."

"It looks that way." replied Hermione taking another sweeping look at her husband-to-be.

"I believe Severus can manage from here Miss Granger." said Dumbledore seemingly amused. "You may go back to your room and don't worry about Filch I've taken care of it."

Hermione turned her attention back to The Headmaster.

"Yes sir." she said evenly. "Good-night sir."

"Good-night Miss Granger." replied Dumbledore with a knowing smile.

Hermione disappeared out the door and made her way toward Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore looked over the sleeping Potions Master. He had dodged a major bullet this night. He had been rather fortunate that Miss Granger could help him.

"Severus, how many times do I have to tell you about being so reckless?" asked the old wizard aloud. "One good thing about this up coming marriage is that I finally have someone to look after you when I cannot."

With a sigh Dumbledore walked over to the floo and took his leave as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Head Girl Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

Hermione entered her bedroom, kicked off her shoes then flicked her wand over her school robes exchanging them with her night gown and climbed into bed. She had been quite tired from the day's events. Seeing Snape injured and weak had taken a lot out of her. The first night it had taken her by surprise but since then she had not expected him to appear to be so...human.

Utterly exhausted, the young Gryffindor witch climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep. She had not known what the future had in store for her and Professor Snape but she knew that he needed someone in his corner just as much as she needed someone to help keep her away from the death eaters. The appeal of an alliance of sorts had crossed her mind. Then she thought quickly of how much she was beginning to sound like a Slytherin and dismissed it.

One thing was for certain, no body could really say that they knew very much about the Potions Master. Not even the headmaster Albus Dumbledore had been privy to all the secrets that seemed to define the life of this very complex man. Without another thought Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless slumber. Come morning she would be wracked with guilt and concern which would no doubt carry on until they were wed. For now there was nothing on her mind and for the first time since she arrived at Hogwarts she had been okay with that.


	4. Chapter 3:Innate Curiosity and The Mugg

**Chapter 3: _Innate Curiosity and The Muggle Cat_**

 _ **{A/N: I know that I have not updated this in a while but it's difficult to write when your trying not to cross characters from several different stories. I've been mostly working on Slytherin Prince SSHG so it took me some time to get back to this version of Snape for this story, I plan on completing all my works there is no abandonment in the works it's just one story takes over from time to time.}**_

 _ **A/N 2: This is a re-post.**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Severus Snape's Quarters,Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **S** everus Snape awoke feeling a little worse for wear as he looked around his bedroom. He had not been as injured as he believed he would been given the circumstances. The last thing he recalled was the voice of his soon-to-be wife in the darkness. Apparently she had taken it upon herself to assist him once more. The Potions Master was sure now that Dumbledore had put her up to this. He scoffed at the thought of the man having this insufferable girl invade what was left of his life before he could even walk her down the isle, not that he had been in any hurry to do so. The Potions Professor attempted to sit upright in bed only to find himself wracked with terrible pain. He was not terribly injured, possibly due to the meddling witch's interference, but the stiffness was still present and it only contributed to his difficulty in movement.

"Bloody hell." he said grimacing from the pain.

His cold bare feet touched the stone below him as he made his way into the loo.

The vague memory of the little Gryffindor witch Hermione Granger being in his quarters after hours hit him as he relived himself and a frown came across his notoriously sallow pale face. It wasn't much longer before he recalled hearing the voice of equally meddlesome and absurdly pushy The Headmaster before he lost consciousness and deduced rather correctly that Dumbledore had given the young witch permission to enter his quarters freely. He rolled his eyes at the old wizard's constant prodding.

 _Was it not enough that he was due to marry her in less than a weeks time must she infringe upon the last of his solitude as well?_

Snape found that he was dwelling on thoughts of the young witch and their impending union far too much and turned his attention to readying himself for the morning. He reached into the shower and turned on the water, letting what had been hot water, heat the morning chilled old bathroom as he did. The rising steam fogged the mirror as the pale wizard took off the pale blue boxer shorts that covered his lower body and stepped tentatively into the heated stream.

The heated stream from the shower did wonders for his tired and aching muscles as he stood letting the steady stream beat against every sore spot on his body adding the much need pressure in a bid to quell the pain. Finally at peace for the first time since his awakening, The Potions Professor sighed as the thought of his impending marriage to Hermione Granger came to mind again. He had no idea who he was going to get through this. The very idea of marriage had been something he had vowed to avoid given all that his so called parents endured in the wake of his birth and their own nuptials.

What was worse, had been the Ministry of Magic fully intention to invoke these mandatory marriages in a bid to produce more magically inclined children for future generations. They turned a blind eye to the injustices placed on those of various blood status and the brewing war between the newly returned Dark Lord's forces and those of The Order of Phoenix. Harry Potter's warnings of Voldemort's return had been dismissed by the masses as they sought new ways to improve wizarding life.

 _Or so they thought._

Snape believed them all too small minded to even consider the implications of their idiotic law.

He groaned softly as one of his more tender muscles came in contact with the heavy stream of warm water.

Having a child of any kind was certainly the last thing he wanted and it would be one very sure way to piss off the dark lord given his history with disapproving of Severus impregnating witches. He may have been among the death eater ranks but he was far from being worthy of _Pureblood_ status benefits, given whom his father had been.

Still very much in the grips of his former sleep, Severus Snape began to fully appreciate his peaceful shower.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Filled with concern as to how her future husband had been faring following the previous night, Hermione made her way from Gryffindor tower toward The Headmaster's office. Dumbledore had given her special permission to use his floo to reach Snape's rooms should she need to see him in private. It had been a brilliant way to keep those more interested in following her about than going along with their studies from interpreting her true motives for seeing The Potions Professor so often. She had not known that if it was because she would eventually become the dour wizard's wife or if it was simply a gesture on the part of The Headmaster to annoy Snape, but at the moment she was glad for it. She had spent most of her morning with her brain wracked with questions as to how he was doing or if he would be okay following the events of the night before. She had known that he had not had an easy life, ever since discovering that he had been a death eater and a spy for Dumbledore during her fourth year, he seemed to be a more sad and withdrawn wizard without a true place in this world to her than an imposing cruel hearted git.

Then again he did get pleasure out of tormenting them for years.

Despite her initial dislike of Snape and the desperate situation she found herself in, she still didn't want to see the man hurt in anyway.

He was after all, her future husband.

With a sigh Hermione spoke the special password that was given to her in case she couldn't reach Dumbledore for permission to enter his office.

The bushy haired Gryffindor witch entered the office and headed straight for the floo once she realized that Dumbledore had not been present. She grabbed a hand full of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. Her amber eyes watched intensively as the flames became emerald and called out her destination.

"Severus Snape's Quarters." she said with a confidence had been unknown to her before. "Slytherin Dungeons."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts, Castle, Wizarding World..._

Snape had been enjoying his shower a great deal but he knew that he had a scheduled to keep and soon his morning bliss would be shattered with the inevitable presence of dunderheads. Soaking in the last of his pleasant shower Snape before he turned off the water and stepped out. He sighed taking a towel and drying his lean pale frame and stepped out into the bedroom. He lazily cast a drying spell on himself leaving not a drop of water on him. He threw the towel and it landed perfectly in place on his towel rack as he made his way further into the bedroom.

He had been preoccupied with his thoughts up until that point but tensed when he felt the odd sense of someone in the room with him. Snape suddenly waved his hand and the door slammed shut startling a stunned Hermione Granger as she stood staring at him in his bare form. The amber eyes of the young Gryffindor witch widened when she went from his scared torso, which she had seen before when she and Dumbledore tended to him, down to his legs which seemed to be surprisingly strong despite his lean build. He had been impressive if she were being honest with herself, physically at least. His torso marred by scars of every kind especially on his back suggesting that he had been frequently punished for something or another.

Now visibly irate, Severus Snape stood with his arms, no longer clad in ebony, folded across his pale, moderately scarred, lean muscled chest as she brought her gaze up to his waist-line. Knowing she was getting a full view of her future husband before they were to be married. The young witch had not been able to take her eyes off the sight of his exposed and utterly impressive sized cock. He had not been the least bashful in his annoyance at this intrusion.

 _If anyone was to be embarrassed it was going to be her._

 _He was in his private rooms minding his own business when she barged in._

"See anything you like, Miss Granger?" his baritone drawl voice sounded in her ears.

Hermione couldn't find a single word to respond. She found herself still unable to tear her eyes away despite her obvious embarrassment given the situation. Sadly, her curiosity had been more alert than any sexual aspect of her young mind. Given her age and rather notoriously prudish nature, the young witch had never seen a boy's cock before let alone a man's and there wasn't a single thought given to even glimpsing one let alone one that belonged to the dour Potion Professor, whom would become her husband in less than a week's time.

"Eyes up here, Miss Granger." said Snape glaring at the young bushy haired witch.

Hermione's amber eyes met the impervious gaze of her Potions Professor. Her cheeks had done red at the sight of his face and the images of his body still fresh in her mind, not to mention the shock of having stared for so long. She was not an unruly or randy witch...it was merely intriguing to see a man so shrouded by mystery so openly exposed and so much more handsome despite his abrasive personality and wicked tongue than she or anyone else ever could have imagined.

"Why are you in my private quarters?" he asked seemingly testy as if he had not still been completely naked before her very eyes.

"I-I...I wanted to see if you were doing well." she replied in a bid to find her own train of thought. "Y-You seemed to have been hurt pretty badly the previous night and when I left...well I didn't see you at breakfast so naturally...I assumed you'd be here although I feared in what condition."

Snape scoffed _._

 _This bloody witch was already becoming bothersome._

"As you can see Miss Granger, I am doing quite well." he said not at all done with the venom behind his tone. "No doubt a certain old meddling fool gave you a means to enter my private rooms."

Hermione gave him an innocent smile. She had not wanted to betray Dumbledore but Snape had already known far more about him and his intentions than she could have ever hoped to gauge.

Snape continued to glare at her icily.

"In the future, I suggest that you take care to exercise caution when entering my private chambers." he said his voice still conveying his barely concealed rage at her intrusion. "I can and will start taking off house points for violation of my privacy."

Hermione looked down at her feet recalling in that instant that Snape had still been her Professor.

"Y-Yes, Sir." she said feeling a little silly addressing the naked man as "Sir."

As she spoke she couldn't help but find eyes had drifted back to below incredibly lean his waist-line.

"Surely Miss Granger, you have heard of the muggle saying depicting what becomes of a cat when lead by insatiable curiosity." said Snape with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione's eyes shot back to his face in a brief moment of panic.

"Y-Yes, Sir." she said again unsure why she had been unable to say anything more at the moment.

"Good." replied Snape still glaring rather murderously at the young fool witch. "You will do well to remember that."

Hermione nodded this time unable to trust her voice as she found it difficult to swallow.

"You may go now, Miss Granger." he said in a bored tone. "And don't let me catch you participating in idle gossip about my anatomy...loss of house points will be the least of your worries."

Hermione took one last look at the naked Potion Professor and her cheeks turned bright red.

Snape rolled his eyes and waved his hand sending her packing with a rush of wandless magic.

 _So much for his peaceful morning._

 _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione ran as fast as she could until she was a safe distance from the dungeons before she was over come with a fit of giggling that could only be likened to that of a school girl such as herself.

The image of the intimidating Potion Professor being stripped naked in her mind had only served to make it worse.

She fought to catch her breath as she imagined him again.

The size of him had been well beyond anything she could have ever imagined. Ever the curious sort, despite what Snape had told her about the muggle cat saying, she ventured off to the library to read up on what she could discover about the male anatomy.

She wasn't sure if every man looked like that beneath their trousers or if any of the school boys had, but she was curious to see if the way he looked had been any sort of normal given that they were to be wed and there was still so much about the physical aspect of marriage that puzzled her. She wished that she could speak to someone about this even gain experience from an impartial female perspective. Her mother or at the very least Ginny Weasley would have both been good choices but the fact that she had to keep the secret of why she had a sudden interest in wizard's wands so to speak had been the only thing keeping her from seeking out their guidance.

Sadly, books were all she had to go by as per the usual. As the young witch made her way toward the library, her mind was flooded with images of her husband to be.

 _Head of Slytherin House indeed._

 _No wonder Snape never had any real weight on him it must have all gone to his seemingly massive cock._

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape rolled his eyes after the young witch had left him.

 _Foolish girl._

He had no time to have his thoughts consumed by her any more than they already had been.

There was a strict lesson in the works for the 5th and 6th year classes in preparation for their advancement to Advanced Potions class for their 7th year. A new train load of 1st year dunderheads was making it's way to Hogwarts and he would have to go about the process of drilling fear of him into their minds. Later he had to discuss his up coming marriage with Lucius Malfoy and ask him to attend.

To top it off, he would have to save Harry Potter from whatever idiotic mess the unruly boy stepped into.

If all that wasn't enough, he was to report to the dark lord and then Dumbledore all while feeling the noose tie around him with his impending marriage to a bushy haired Gryffindor chit.

"And here I thought this had been such a pleasant morning." he said out loud to no one in particular.

With a weary sigh leaving him the only sound in the morning chilled bedroom, he waved his wand over his body and in an instant he was fully dressed in his trademark attire ready to strike fear in the hearts of the many witches and wizards that attended Hogwarts.

With the last few days of his bachelorhood dwindling, Snape stepped out of his private quarters and into the corridors.

Another long day was ahead of him, but he had a bit of amusement in the form of his future wife becoming unnerved at the sight of him without his trademark attire.

 _Perhaps, it is not all a lost cause._ He reasoned mentally.


	5. Chapter 4:The Difference Between Boys a

**Chapter 4:** _ **The Difference Between Boys and Snape**_

 _ **{A/N: I know a long awaited update...}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

 **D** inner had ended and Hermione got right to her Head Girl rounds. It was a clear night to patrol as she stalked the halls with her ticket book ready to hand out detentions to whatever house offender got caught in her midst. She smiled to herself as she took in the pleasant evening air. Hermione rounded a corner in time to see a randy sixth year Ravenclaw boy and a six year Hufflepuff girl engaging each other. At first the bushy haired witch couldn't believe that something like this was happening at Hogwarts. Then again it was a boarding school where both boys and girls of various ages attended. Something like this was definitely bound to happen among the older classes. With a sigh Hermione walked upon them making up her mind to summon her Gryffindor courage and booklet to issue out detentions.

The bushy haired witch had been stunned to find that the two six years had been in mid-coitus. Upon her arrival they had quickly split apart and she had the rather unfortunate luck of getting a glimpse at the Ravenclaw boy's not so very impressive erection. Hermione found her mind drawing comparisons between the boy and Professor Snape. Both encounters had been all the young witch had to go by when it came to her knowledge of what a male's cock looked like and she had to saw that of the two her future husband had been the most impressive.

With all three of them having flushed faces Hermione filled out the detention slips and made her way toward her next stop. The young witch had been perfectly alright with being alone to get over her apparent shock. Her thoughts seemed to be getting cramped with all sorts of questions with her impending marriage fast approaching. Once Hermione concluded her rounds she headed back to Gryffindor tower. The image of Professor Snape being naked had still been in her mind.

 _The Potions Classroom, Hogwarts..._

Potions Class had ended on a rather easy note. Snape had been sitting at his desk slashing through essays with his quill in reckless abandon. Hermione looked over at him as numerous questions filled her mind just begging to be asked. She had seen more of Snape when his patrols coincided with her own since that night and he seemed to briskly avoid her at all costs. The young Gryffindor witch had been half way out of the classroom and down the halls when she felt the familiar cold presence of none other than Severus Snape behind her. She froze where she stood and took a deep breath. The sound of his low baritone drawl hit her ears.

"Going some where Miss Granger?" he asked a hint of ice in his tone.

Hermione turned to face him. His obsidian eyes bore into her as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Professor Snape, sir." she said politely.

"I would like a word with you." he said not at all losing the ice in his demeanor.

Hermione followed him back into the classroom. His black robes billowed behind him with purpose. Hermione stood in front of his desk as he swept by and sat down in his chair. He glared at her over the stacks of parchments and various assignments. He had been tense but there had been no outward sign of any injury or weariness. He seemed to be as normal as ever for what her eyes could see. A chill ran through her as she looked back at him trying not to squirm under that fierce obsidian gaze of his.

"You wanted to speak to me sir." said Hermione finding her voice.

The Potions Professor glared at the young Gryffindor witch for a moment. He considered how he had intended to approach this topic before he spoke. It was going to be hard enough dealing with the young witch as it was. The last thing he needed was her random bouts of rapid-fire questions.

"For this..." he paused as if fishing for the proper term. "Arrangement to work...there are some ground rules that we will need to be going over."

He suddenly grabbed his wand and flicked it at the door quickly. Hermione noted he had cast a silencing charm and locked the door. She turned her attention back to him and steeled herself in preparation for what he had in mind.

"First Miss Granger, you are aware that I would have to engage you sexually in order to consummate the marriage." he said without so much as a gleam of emotion.

"Y-Yes." she replied. "I know what marriage requires."

Snape studied her for a minute. _Did she now? This might be an interesting day after all._

"Then you know what I am asking you." he said still in an emotionless tone.

The bushy haired witch sighed immediately knowing where he was going with this.

"Yes, I'm still a virgin." said Hermione simply.

Snape blinked for a moment. He did not doubt that much at all. It had been his first assumption of her for years. Still it was quite unsettling how she described her lack of sexual experience so...easily and to him of all people.

"Since we appear to be honest, Miss Granger." he said coming back to himself. "I am not...sex is one of the few pass times that I enjoy that has nothing to do with serving The Order or The Dark Lord."

Hermione's eyes widened. She had not expected him to admit something like that...not so easily and least of all to her.

"Y-You..." she started.

"Yes Miss Granger, I have engaged in sex many...many...times." replied Snape sensing her terror and relished it. "Is that concept so surprising to you?"

"Well..." began Hermione trying to get over the shock. "Yes...quite frankly."

Snape gave her a dark look and then settled into an arrogant smirk.

"I can only imagine why." he remarked.

"Well, your looks are quite..." she started. "It's just..."

"Miss Granger, There are many things about me that appeal to women." he replied. "In my case I am more than equipped to make up for what my looks are lacking...you, yourself will find this out first hand within one week."

Hermione swallowed trying to keep the image of herself engaging The Potions Professor back. He watched her intently. He had seen her mental image and he could honestly say that he was in no way looking forward to it either but she was to be his wife and as such he must engage her sexually. He did relish the aspect of her being terrified of the damage he could do with his sizable cock.

"Now that, that's out of the way." he said changing the subject. "There are other things that must be said."

Hermione snapped out of her shock.

"Such as?" she asked.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"This only to be a marriage of convenience, do not expect me to coddle you, or make allowances just because we are forced to share a bed." he said. "It is to be business as usual between us and I will not tolerate idle gossip...especially from you...Miss Granger do I make my self clear?"

Hermione looked at him stunned that he could go from discussing his sex life with her one minute to being her brooding professor the next. She found herself absently nodding none the less.

"Y-Yes sir." she said.

"Good." said Snape. "You may run along now...future wife of mine...I've got a good deal of work to do at the moment but we will discuss the nature of our arrangement further at a later date."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the dour wizard who turned his attention back to his stacks of parchment as if she had not even been there. She rolled her eyes and went back to her seat gathered all her books and left without another word. Snape looked up only when he heard the door slam behind her. His obsidian eyes went back to the clock on the wall. His last class had finally come to an end and he had a personal appointment to keep. He sighed as the thought of his impending marriage to Hermione Granger inched forward with each ticking of the clock. This appointment would be his last it seems. For in a matter of days he would busy with his new wife.


	6. Chapter 5:Throes of Hate

**Chapter 5:** _ **Throes of Hate**_

 _ **{A/N: Enter the Bellatrix...I did say she was apart of the story}**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content Ahead (though not terribly graphic)**_

 _ **My thanks to all my reader and reviewers Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Undisclosed Location, Open plains..._

 **P** rofessor Severus Snape stood in the middle of an open field with the vast blackness of the night sky looming over him. The stars had not been visible with all the dark clouds making their way into view with the appearance fittingly like black smoke. The wind had been blowing causing The Potions Master's lank raven locks to sway as seamless as the tall grasses at his feet. His black cape had lifted and swayed with the direction of the wind. A look of impassive concentration had been on his face as he stood there waiting. In a matter of minutes a stream of black smoke twisted and plummeted to the ground blowing wind in the stoic Potion Master's face. The smoke dissipated and revealed the chaotic and disheveled form of Bellatrix LeStrange. Tattered revealing lace robes covered her body with a convenient lack of cover over her cleavage. Her pale figure fitted rather nicely as she sauntered up to the Potions Master.

"Well isn't this interesting?" she said glaring at him with heated dark eyes. She licked her dark lips and looked him over. Snape stood stoic as ever as she circled him like a vulture ready to dive at it's prey. "The half-blood is all alone without the dark lord or Lucius to protect him."

"Are you quite finished, Bella?" asked Snape unimpressed by her jeering.

"The Dark Lord should never placed his faith in such a spineless worm like you." she said bitterly. "Shouldn't you be rounded up like all the other useless Half-bloods and Mud-bloods?"

"Shouldn't you be finishing your stint in Azkaban?" replied Snape still unimpressed. "Everyone knows Rodolphus wouldn't touch you with a ten foot-pole...perhaps you'd have a shot with one of the dementors."

Bellatrix began to seethe. She advanced on Snape slapping him across the face with a well placed and quite affecting blow. Snape smirked despite the apparent pain and the red hand print on the side of his sallow pale cheek. Bellatrix glared at him, her dark eyes filled with absolute loathing. In a matter of seconds she threw herself at him and he caught her as their lips crashed against each other in a heated frenzy. Their breathing ragged as they fumbled with each other's less than spectacular clothing.

"Half-blood bastard." she said with lust in her voice.

" _Pureblood_ whore." replied Snape in a husky tone.

"When is the dark lord going to kill you?" she asked still pressing her lips to his. "Don't you have a hole to slither into?"

"And when is Rodolphus going to kill you?" he asked returning her kiss with just as much ardor. "Somewhere there is a nice dark cell waiting for you."

"I hope you die." she said pulling his lean body flush with hers.

"You first." replied Snape pressing her harder against him.

The tangled death eaters fell to the ground amid the grasses of the abandoned open field. The brown grasses had been all around them but they did not seem to care in the least.

Snape waved his wand and Bellatrix's attire had disappeared revealing her pale exposed form in it's entirety. Her rather large breasts falling freely against his chest as they continued to maneuver in the grass. Bellatrix waved her wand and Snape's attire with the exception of his worn white boxer shorts vanished. He towered above her as their hate fueled ardor enveloped them.

"Snape." said Bellatrix running her lengthy black polished nails down his exposed back. Her clawing adding to the scars that already decorated his flesh.

"Bella." said Snape in a breathless whisper.

He positioned himself at an angle and fished through his boxers with one hand as he pressed his body to hers. She wrapped her legs around him in a bid to cut off any hopes of his escape. Not that he had any intention of doing so. The collective breathing had been ragged as they continued to maneuver together beneath the open sky surrounded by grasses.

"Soulless half-blood." said Bellatrix losing her ability to muster hateful comments in the wake of their actions.

" _Pureblood_ cunt." said Snape darkly into her ear.

Bellatrix started writhing against him in heady anticipation. Snape looked down at her. Her pale face contorted in agony and her dark eyes flashed the only sure sign of the growing heat within. A smirk filed across his face as his own obsidian gaze reflected the intensity of her ardor. He pulled down the waistband in the front of his boxers and freed his engorged organ with a carefulness that could only be attributed to a man like him. He entered the vengeful witch in one hard and swift motion making sure that he caused her pain as he did. Bellatrix let out a howl and closed her eyes losing herself in the sweet agony of his action.

"Penny-less pauper." she said as she gripped him tighter.

The Potions Master let out a low guttural growl and began pounding into the wretched woman for all he was worth.

"Fucking evil harpy." he managed as the intensity of the act increased.

"Sentient corpse." replied Bellatrix a bit half-heartedly. It had been quite difficult to muster hatred for a man filling her long neglected body with absolute pleasure.

The Potions Master's face contorted as the heat over took him. The war of the wizarding world, Hogwarts, and the impending marriage to Miss Granger faded from his mind as he took out all his anger and frustration on the witch he hated with an ardor so strong it gave way to sexual tension. She responded defiantly lifting up to meet him halfway with a bit of roughness of her own.

"Contrite bitch." replied Snape remembering his vocabulary at last.

"Prostulant dog." replied Bellatrix.

They continued with their rough action for what seemed like hours before they both reached the end of their encounter.

"Hurry up and...DIE!" they both shouted at each other as they reached their end at the same time.

Snape growled as his body spasmed with his release and Bellatrix's body arched into his. The both of them struggled to breath as their act came to an end. Much to both of their disappointment but they had to get back to their respective lives after all. Bellatrix had lazily ran her hand along his pale backside squeezing him firmly as she smiled at him darkly. For his efforts the dour wizard had taken to biting her exposed breasts as he came back to his senses. The deranged witch moaned beneath him at the feel of his teeth slightly grazing her exposed flesh. In the interest of keeping with time, Snape let her go and tried to get a hold of himself.

"Fuck." he said after realizing just how spent he was in the wake of their activity.

"The best you'll ever get half-blood." replied Bellatrix with a smug expression.

Snape pulled away from the deranged witch adjusting his boxers as he picked his wand up off the ground. Bellatrix layed in the grass still enjoying the after effects of their activity. The rush of her release and that of The Potions Masters mixing as it ran down her leg. She licked her lips in a heated display staring up at the man who had just taken her over the edge.

Snape flicked his wand and his attire appeared on his body as it had before. He slicked back his sweat blasted raven hair and took one look at the erotic mess that lay before him that had been Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Must you make a spectical of yourself?" he asked annoyed.

"Isn't it past your curfew?" she asked not at all phased by his antics. "My won't Dumbledore be upset that his favorite pet hasn't returned home."

"Sod off Bella." replied Snape becoming irate. "Don't you have snake peelings to tend to?"

She had apparently regained her venom after her mind cleared.

"I loathe you insolent half-blood peasant." she replied with her eyes moving swiftly from his sallow pale face to his ebony clad groin. "But that magnificent wand of yours is welcome by me any time."

Snape seemed to ignore her comment. His mind was busy processing what must happen in the days to come. Bellatrix would surely be upset to know that he was to be wed and she definitely wouldn't take it well if she knew the bride had been Muggle-Born.

"Try not to die without me having the pleasure of witnessing it." he said by way of parting and stepped away from the witch taking off in a cloud of thick black smoke.

Bellatrix looked after him with a smug smirk on her face. She had taken quite a liking to the dour man but there was no reason for anyone else to know of this. She lazily picked up her wand and flicked it over her body summoning her attire. She had been fully dressed but had not taken the time to cast a cleansing charm on herself. Taking the time to enjoy the lingering scandalous scent of their activity and his natural scent of herbs a little while longer.

The only wizard in the world who could put an actual smile on the derange woman's face had just left in a cloud of smoke. Bellatrix sighed and prepared herself to go back to the harsh reality of her day to day. War was a very aggravating and demanding business. The Dark Lord was as petulant as a two year old child if he had no one to boss around. In seconds the witch had taken off in her own cloud of smoke, the memory of her blissful afternoon still lingering in the dark corners of her mind.

 _The Corridor, Hogwarts..._

Snape had arrived late as he crossed the grounds with purpose. He had taken it upon himself to cast a cleansing charm himself before he reached the castle knowing the old man would find some way to intrude upon his personal time. As he headed down the corridor at a brisk pace his ebony robes billowing behind him. He had not gotten far when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Severus." it said.

The Potions Professor turned around to see the source standing behind him. He wasn't surprised to find that it had been none other than Albus Dumbledore. His blue eyes trained on the younger wizard with that familiar and utterly sickening twinkle behind his eyes. Snape tried to steel himself against Bellatrix's comment that rang out in his mind.

 _{"My won't Dumbledore be upset that his favorite pet hasn't returned home."}_

"Headmaster." said Snape acknowledging his presence.

"It appears that we will be moving things along sooner than expected." said Dumbledore.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the older wizard clad in light blue robes.

"What?" he asked.

"You and your betrothed shall be wed this coming Monday." said Dumbledore. "Be sure and tell that to Lucius the next time you see him."

Snape was enraged but did a good job of keeping it hidden.

"Fine." he replied not hiding the bitterness in his tone.

"Good." said Dumbledore with a pleasant smile. "I trust that all is well with Bellatrix."

Snape glared at The Headmaster.

"I beg your pardon." he said.

"I simply asked you if all was well with Bellatrix." replied Dumbledore. "An open field is not a place of romantic entanglements."

Snape wasn't at all surprised that Dumbledore had known about this. It was probably one of the reasons the old bastard wanted to move the wedding up.

"As you well know...I am the furthest thing from romantic." he said with as much venom as he could muster. "For Bellatrix's part she comes in handy from time to time."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Get some sleep Severus." he said pleasantly placing a hand on the younger wizard's shoulder. "You've got a big day, Monday."

Resisting the urge to hex the old wizard.

"Headmaster." said Snape by way of parting.

When the old wizard took his leave Snape ventured to his private quarters as soon as possible. He needed a drink and to clear his mind of all the images of himself hexing Dumbledore until the end of time. It wasn't enough to control nearly every faucet of his life by having him marry Hermione but for him to spy on him while he was out. To make matters worse the old bastard decreed that he'd be getting married in two days. The dour man collapsed in his armchair watching the flames in his fireplace. This was definitely not going to be a good week for him.


	7. Chapter 6:The Potentially Upsetting Tru

**Chapter 6:** _ **The Potentially Upsetting Truth**_

 _ **{A/N: Figured I get the ball rolling on this tale.}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my reader and reviewers Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

 **H** ermione Granger had been numb since Dumbledore told her the news. She would be getting married in less than two days. The shock of having to marry her Potions Professor had not worn off since the announcement but to actually be going through with it in less than two days was unsettling to say the least. The week would have given her time to mentally prepare for the new life that was being forced upon her by the stupid prats at the Ministry of Magic. She didn't even have time to catch her breath before she was to be a bride. Still she believed that Dumbledore knew best in this situation. A Gryffindor sentiment if ever there was one.

The bushy haired witch sat in silence as she thought back to what her future husband had said to her the other day. She had been nervous about the sexual aspect of marriage and had hoped that he knew something that would take out most of the awkwardness of her first time. She had not expected him have that much experience. It had been more than a little surprising when he first told her.

Apart of her had been unnerved by the idea of him bedding so many women before her. She didn't believe her lack of experience would be welcome when the time came for them to consummate their marriage. It was enough for her to deal with the size of his cock. The more she tried to imagine what it would be like to have something like that inside of her the more she became uneasy about the idea of sharing a bed with Snape. Strange as it was she had hoped that he would be as cold to her in their bed as he had been the classroom. Perhaps even allow her, her own living space within his quarters so that they did not have to share a bed often.

In truth she had not known how this arrangement as he so cleverly put it was going to work out. She still had not been over the fact that he admitted to having sex as an outlet from all the pressures of his job as a spy for the order. He had a great deal more experience than her. She had not expected to know so much about Professor Snape's love life of all people she never figured he would have one.

The bushy haired witch tried not to think about but two days was just around the corner.

"Hey Mione, hurry up." said Ginny with a smile. "We're meeting the boys before breakfast."

"Give me a second okay." said Hermione.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Sure just don't take to long or it will be lunch." she said.

Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts and began getting dressed for the day. It was going to be a rather long one she could feel it since she had Double Potions class this afternoon and the instructor was her soon to be husband. She didn't doubt that Dumbledore had told him the good news early on and that he would be awful cheery when the time came for her to be in class. She sighed. Perhaps she could guess his mood from how he behaved at breakfast.

She pushed the thought of her impending marriage down and made her way toward the door to meet Ginny and the boys for breakfast.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Everyone seemed to be having a good morning. Busily chatting away and exchanging news and gossip. Hermione had been miles away even as he held her books to her chest and made sure to keep her head straight so that she didn't walk into any walls. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been going on and on about Quidditch and what they had planned for the Slytherins the next time they faced them on the field. Hermione had never been into Quidditch and never even pretended to be but she was at least involved in active discussion most mornings.

"Are you feeling okay Mione?" asked Harry concerned.

"You have been kind of quiet all morning." said Ginny.

"Yeah." said Ron. "I'm use to you giving us a full on lecture before we even reach The Great Hall."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron. Harry and Ginny smacked across the arms.

"I-I've just been really tired." said The bushy haired witch.

"Probably been up studying again." said Ron. "It's like she's had a book in her hand since birth."

"Shut up Ronald." said Hermione.

Harry and Ginny grinned at each other at least she was starting to sound like her old self.

The Great Hall, Hogwarts...

Snape sat glaring out at the students that entered the Great Hall. His eyes fell on the golden trio of Gryffindor, He looked at Potter and fought the urge to roll his eyes, The youngest Weasley boy had not been of much interest aside from his antics due to Potter and the Weasley girl made her self known on the Quidditch field. His obsidian eyes went to Hermione and lingered for a bit. She was to be his wife in two days. He imagined the up coming nuptials were making her jittery. He had been none too thrilled about it either. Dumbledore seemed to be keeping a rather close eye on him. For what reason he had no idea.

Hermione sat down and as the minutes passed she mostly picked at her food thinking mostly about what it meant to be a bride and all that she would have to do for and with Professor Snape when the time came. The man in question had been peering into her shabby little mind and a wicked smirk filed across his sallow pale face.

Harry and the others questioned her lack of appetite and she simply shrugged and stated that she just didn't feel very much like eating. Ron had been all too happy to help her clear her plate. Much to Hermione's apparent chagrin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Potions Classroom, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione's nerves and day had not improved as she sat through potions listening to her future husband's lecture on Flubberworm pus and how it can ruin or improve a potion based on what it is used for. In his example he spoke of the effects of it in _Wolfsbane_ Potion and how it lacked actual flavoring.

The bushy haired witch sat through it all and didn't bother raising her hand to answer questions. When the bell rang Snape made her stay after class. She dreaded being alone with him especially now.

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?" asked Snape looking at her over his desk.

Hermione fiddled with her robes and tried not to look at him.

"N-No sir." she said in reply.

Snape sighed.

"You are worried about how you will measure up according to my sexual past." he said.

Hermione looked at him almost shocked that he read her mind.

"It's not muggle rocket science Miss Granger." said Snape seemingly annoyed. "You have been acting strange since I revealed to you that I am no virgin and actively participate in sex."

"W-Well what do you expect?" she asked. "We're getting married in two days."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me." he grumbled.

Hermione went back to fiddling with her robes.

"Professor..." she started.

"Don't ask questions that you do not want to know the answers to." said Snape giving her a stern look.

Hermione nodded.

Snape looked at the clock.

"I have an appointment to keep this evening Miss Granger." he said. "Try not to think too much on it...this is an arranged marriage after all...it is not as if we are spending the rest of our lives together...with any luck the ministry law would be overturned and we can go back to our respective lives in peace."

Hermione seemed almost hopeful about that.

"Run along now." said Snape. "And do stop worrying...it is not a good look for you."

Hermione left feeling considerably better than she had when she arrived. Snape got to his feet and made his way down to his private quarters. He had not been merely making conversation. He had an appointment with the Malfoys, and he needed to keep it if he wanted to ask Lucius to be his best man at the so-called wedding.


	8. Chapter 7:The Ticking of Time

**Chapter 7:** _ **The Ticking of Time**_

 _ **{A:N: I've decided to extend this Chapter for those of you who have already read this...An interesting Idea occurred to me involving Draco Malfoy and provided an explanation of how he knew so much about his godfather and Bellatrix...}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content ahead...**_

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 **R** age seemed to radiate off Snape as he glared at Bellatrix across the Malfoy dinner table. Draco had been quietly eating his meal as were Lucius who had enough problems to deal with considering The Dark Lord was making plans to take over Malfoy Manor for now the Death Eater headquarters had been located in an old war fort but there was still talk about relocation. The handsome albino wizard had not wished for such an inconvenience but knew better than to let it be known. There was also the matter of Draco's imminent taking of the mark weighing heavily on his mind. The boy had barely said a word after his private meeting with The Dark Lord and simply ate his food in silence. Narcissa had been worried over the state of her family. She knew that Draco was soon to take the mark and that Lucius had fallen out of the dark lord's favor, it was only a matter of time before punishments were issued. Bellatrix had been in one of her usual moods and had been extra venomous when it came to Severus joining the family for dinner. Of course it had been all at Narcissa's request. There was a matter in which she wished to discuss with her husband's long time friend. Snape agreed to attend due to his business with Lucius.

"Cissy, I don't see why you had to bring this half-blood whore here." said Bellatrix. "This is a family dinner."

"Severus, is family." piped Lucius. "And you will show him the proper respect in my house."

"It's not going to be yours for much longer." replied Bellatrix glaring at her brother-in law. "The dark lord will see to that."

"That is irrelevant when it comes to tonight's dinner." said Snape glaring at Bellatrix. "This is still Lucius' home and you will show him respect as well."

Bellatrix scoffed.

"Why should I have respect for a spineless whelp and an insolent half-blood not even worthy to polish the dark lord's boots?" she asked as if she had not a care in the world.

"Because Bellatrix, I put up with you being in my house and around my family." chimed Lucius. "There is also the matter of if it had not been for Narcissa...you utterly deranged lunatic, I would have put you down ages ago...you are very lucky that Severus..."

Severus' obsidian eyes cut to him and he glared at the handsome blond wizard making him trail off the last of his sentence. Draco looked back n forth between the all four of them. He knew his family had been keeping something from him. He could tell by the way they all got quiet and returned to their food without incident.

The rest of dinner continued on silently aside from worried glances and hateful looks only the sounds required for eating were heard for the rest of the meal. After the meal Draco went off to bed much to the relief of the adults that had not wanted him to hear their conversations. Snape turned his attention to Bellatrix and pulled her away from a very irate Lucius whom Narcissa had been doing her best to calm.

The Potions Professor pulled the deranged witch into his usual bedroom when he had been over at Malfoy Manor. The darkness that surrounded them provided excellent cover.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he hissed in annoyance.

Bellatrix sighed and trailed her hand along Snape's ebony clad chest in a sensual manner.

"I had to think of some way to get you alone without arousing suspicion." said Bellatrix as she started planting small chaste kisses on his still ebony clad chest.

Snape had still been furious about her goading Lucius. He had enough to deal with already and he had not needed her brazen reminder to cause problems with his old friend, especially with Draco being at the table. That was all he needed was for the junior Malfoy to discover the unhealthy aspect of their relationship, which Lucius nearly blurted out in anger. Bellatrix simply smiled.

"Perhaps you could punish me for my bad behavior Professor." she said pressing her sensuous form into him.

Snape closed his eyes. She had felt good pressed against him and so very warm. Try as he might to stay angry he was unable to keep his self control and found himself kissing the deranged witch in a heated exchange. Their pale fingers fumbling with each other's attire as if they had both been inexperienced teenagers.

Bellatrix smiled when the surprisingly strong lean pale wizard lifted her off the floor and pressed her up against the nearby wall. His heated mouth had been at her neck nibbling away at the sensitive flesh as she wrapped both her legs and her arms around him and pulled him in close. A satisfied sigh escaped her ruby red lips as Snape took hold of his freakishly large cock, which had been straining in his trousers for quite some time during the night's meal, and thrust into her soft warmth.

"Yesssss." hissed Snape settling as the witch dug her fingernails into the exposed flesh of his back.

"That's it...Half-blood..." said the deranged witch clinging to him rather fiercely. "Fuck me..."

Snape proceeded to oblige her, pounding into the witch for all he was worth beating her against the nearby wall in a steady rhythm.

They had each been so busy with their overwhelming lust that they had forgotten to cast a simple silencing charm before engaging. As a result, neither of them noted the pair of youthful gray eyes that took in the intense scene of their coupling.

With his mouth agape, Draco Lucius Malfoy stood at the door of his godfather's usual bedroom unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of his Head of House and his deranged Aunt in the throes of a very peculiar passion. The boy had known his godfather had a kind of unquenchable ardor when it came to witches, this had not been the first time he had stumbled upon something so out of the ordinary. It had been the young Malfoy's greatest secret when it came to having one over the other Slytherins who attended the prestigious wizarding school.

Snape let out a low groan as he continued to thrust rather deeply into the witch moaning witch.

Draco had been rooted to the spot he had been in. His gray eyes on his uncle's exposed pale back as his taunt lean muscle flexed each time he pushed forward into the clinging witch.

Bellatrix let out a spirited hiss as a result of Snape's actions.

"Getting close are we?" she asked as Snape's ferocity increased.

"Shut...up." muttered the now visibly sweaty Potions Professor. His raven locks had been sticking to his shallow pale cheeks.

Bellatrix grunted as she felt the increase in pressure from his thrusts.

This extra force proved to be both of their undoing as they each reached their end more quickly than either of them intended.

Snape let out a low howl as his release ripped through him. His pale form still driving into the the writhing witch that still clung to him.

The chaotic dark eyes of Bellatrix LeStrange peered over her pale lover's shoulder and she caught the fleeting sight of her curious nephew when the effects of her release subsided.

An eerie grin filed across her pale sweat glistening face.

 _Perhaps Draco's apparent development of his father's duly noted voyeuristic tendencies could one day prove to be very useful._

A few hours later...

 _Lucius' Study, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Lucius had been in his study watching the flames flicker in his fireplace. He sipped a glass of good firewhiskey and fixed a second. He smiled when Severus ventured into the room. The handsome albino blond handed Snape the second glass without a word and both men drank their respective drinks and stared into the fire.

"So you put a muzzle on that wayward bitch?" asked Lucius taking another sip from his firewhiskey.

Snape noted the slight glint of rage behind his gray eyes as he said those words.

"I would say she has effectively been "muzzled" as you say." replied Snape raising his glass to his pale lips. "Was Narcissa effective in calming you?"

"Quite so it seems." replied the senior Malfoy taking another drink.

"I am sure you are wondering why I needed to see you so urgently this evening." said Snape.

"It has crossed my mind." replied Lucius. "Still I knew not what to make of it."

"It is simple really." said Snape lifting his drink once more. "I am to be wed in two days and I would like for you to stand at my side at the occasion."

Lucius had been stunned by what he had heard.

"Y-Your getting married?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Snape now finishing off his drink. "Though I can assure you it is not through any choice of mine."

Lucius nodded now understanding.

"Fucking Ministry of Magic." he said finishing off his drink as well. "They truly believe that forced marriage is the way to keep our magical race from dying out."

"So it appears." said Snape already bored with the topic. "What is your answer?"

"Of course you will see me there Severus, we are family after all." said Lucius. "May I inquire as to whom the bride is?"

"I suppose there is no harm in you knowing." said Snape. "It shall be made public soon enough."

"Do go on." said Lucius meeting his obsidian eyes.

"Miss Granger." replied Snape.

Lucius' eyes widened.

"Y-You're marrying...Miss Granger...a student?" he asked in disbelief.

"As I've told you before, I have no choice." replied Snape. "Both my employer and the Ministry of Magic have forced this arrangement."

Lucius conceded the point.

"Draco, is going to be a bit heart broken." he said pouring himself another glass of firewhiskey. "You know he's sweet on the witch...Muggle-Born and all."

"Yes." said Snape as Lucius refilled his glass as well. "So I've noted."

"I suppose Granger is a good sort." said Lucius coming to terms with what was happening to his long time friend. "It figures this would be the only way to get a roaming bachelor like yourself to settle down."

"Not by choice." said Snape finishing off the rest of his firewhiskey.

"Still, it could be worse." said Lucius.

"Tell me about it." replied Snape.

"In any case, I would be honored to attend your wedding." said Lucius with a hint of pride in his tone. "Little Brother."

Without warning he grabbed Severus and wrapped his arm around the dour wizard's neck, much to said wizard's chargin.

"So this means that you're done with that insane bitch of a sister my wife has?" asked Lucius. "She has been getting on my nerves for the past few weeks...How in the hell can you stand her company?"

Snape escaped Lucius grasp and fixed his ruffled clothes and hair a look of annoyance filed across his sallow pale face.

"That..." he said with a wicked glint behind his obsidian eyes. "Is none of your business...old man."

Lucius smiled for the first time since dinner began. After another round of drinks Snape went to through the floo and back to Hogwarts where he found himself face to face with none other than Albus Dumbledore.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

The Potions Master had not been impressed when he saw The Headmaster had made himself at home in his private quarters. The twinkling blue eyes of the older wizard had always made him feel uneasy.

"Severus." he said.

"Lucius, has agreed to attend this farce of a wedding." said the dour wizard.

"And what of your association with Bellatrix?" asked Dumbledore with a knowing glare.

"None of your damn business miserable old sod." replied Snape. "I am under separate obligations that have nothing to do with Miss Granger, obligations that you set in motion need I remind you."

Dumbledore studied him for a moment.

"While I do realize this is difficult for you..." started the older wizard.

"Like the difficulty of my situation really matters to you." said Snape cutting him off.

"Severus it's been quite a few years since..." started Dumbledore again.

"Don't." said Severus in a dangerously warning tone. "I have no use for your feigned concern when it comes to things you know nothing about."

Dumbledore simply nodded understanding.

"Try not to drink too much." he said. "You do have classes to teach and Slytherins to look after.

"Think of it as my...How do the muggles say it...my bachelor party." said Snape pouring himself yet another glass of firewhiskey.

Dumbledore sighed. He had not wished to bring up old memories but he had not cared too much for Severus' association with Bellatrix LeStrange. Past association aside, Snape was in no position to get careless when it came to Hermione Granger. Still, The old Headmaster knew that he had chosen the right man to care for the young witch.

"To married life." said Snape raising his glass to spite the older wizard.

Dumbledore shook his head and left the younger wizard to his own devices. It would only be a matter of time before he would be wed to Miss Granger and there was more war to go around. He just hoped the dour wizard would fare well in the coming days.


	9. Chapter 8:Whispers of the Past

**Chapter 8:** _ **Whispers of the Past**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts castle, Wizarding World..._

 **H** ermione had been on her way from the Library when she was suddenly seized by the arm and pulled into a semi-darkened location. She had gone on the defensive but found herself quickly unmatched as her "attacker" was much faster than she had anticipated. The scent of firewhiskey had been heavy in the air as she realized that she was pressed against a lean ebony clad figure. She relaxed when the familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth filled her nostrils. There had only been one man that she had ever known to carry that scent.

"P-Professor Snape?" she said slightly confused.

"Do you know what tomorrow is...insufferable know it all?" asked Snape clearly drunk but taking care not to slurr his words.

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Y-Yes." she said in a small voice.

"Good." said Snape letting her go. "I suggest you prepare yourself thoroughly Miss Granger...for this farce you call a wedding and all it entails..."

"I know what it entails." said Hermione sure of herself once more as she glared at her Slytherin git future husband.

"Really?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

It had been dark where they stood but the dim lighting from the surrounding torches gave it some illumination. Snape studied the young bushy haired Gryffindor for a moment. In truth she had not been a bad looking witch, at least her presence wouldn't kill his libido any time soon.

"Yes." replied Hermione summoning her Gryffindor courage.

"So you don't mind that it means that you and I will become quite acquainted in the coming hours." said Snape making emphasis on the last word hours as his obsidian gaze flickered with heat from the implications of the coming night.

"I know perfectly well what is to come." said Hermione stepping away from him. "Thank you... very much."

Snape smirked again. It had been a rather wicked little smirk of course worthy of a true Slytherin.

"So you are not in the least bit daunted at the prospect of having your Potions Master's enormous cock invading your most private of places?" he asked with the glint still in his eyes.

Hermione waved her wand and lit the room. She could seen in the better lighting just how glossy his dark eyes had been from overdoing it with the drink.

"Perhaps you should go and lie down Professor." she said meaningfully. "It wouldn't do to show up for our wedding in a hungover state."

"I'm sure." said Snape sarcastically.

Hermione made her way toward the door when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She froze at the instant of his touch but she wasn't too sure if it had been from fear.

"I am not a nice man." hissed Snape not bothering to conceal his annoyance. "Do not expect me to be gentle...virgin or not..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't get why he was always trying to scare her into reconsidering this marriage. She had been through all the lists of Pros and Cons when it came to marrying the greasy git. He was the best option and even he had known as much. Still, she got the sense that the impending marriage was adding to the already overwhelming pressure that had been placed on him that he had not particularly cared for. If his excessive drinking had been any indication she believed that was precisely what it had been.

"Kindly take your hands off me...Professor." she said boldly.

Her amber eyes staring into his cold obsidian ones with the same flicker of defiance as before.

Snape did as she asked. Though he was more or less disappointed that he could not change her mind, even with his most brazen antics. He had been no fan of marriage and it seemed his was iron clad in the making.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the ceremony." she said un-phased by his words. " _Dear_."

Snape cringed at the pet name.

"Watch it Granger." he growled angrily. "People who are foolish enough to test me do not often live to see another day."

Hermione smirked and made her way out the door. She could not believe how cleverly she had handled her future husband's antics and that he didn't take a single house point in the wake of her cheek. _He must have really been quite drunk._

Snape rolled his eyes and made his way out of the door behind her. Their paths diverged possibly for the last time as she made her way to the Great Hall for dinner and he took off toward the front gates. He had one last night of freedom as far as he was concerned and he wanted nothing more than to enjoy it to the last second.

 _The Great Hall..._

Hermione entered the hall like usual giggling with her friends and chatting it up as if she had not single care in the world. She glanced up at the staff's table and had been slightly unnerved to find that Snape had not been present. She caught sight of Dumbledore and Lupin doing the same before they turned their attention to her.

The Headmaster offered the young witch a warm smile. She returned it and went back to enjoying her evening.

"So it seems we meet Slytherin on the field this week." said Harry looking over at the Slytherin table.

Draco Malfoy gave him a wicked little smirk for his attention.

"I hope bloody Malfoy Junior doesn't cheat." said Ron. "It's bad enough they'll be on the faster brooms."

"Don't worry Ron." said Ginny lifting her fork to impale it into her slice of roast. "Malfoy won't get the chance."

Ron saw the flicker of determination in his younger sister's eyes and smiled.

"Yeah." he said in agreement. "He won't know what hit him."

Hermione shook her head. She had been no fan of Quidditch but to see her friends enjoy it with such conviction was a wonder in it of itself.

"Well you have my support when it comes to the upcoming match." she said with a warm smile.

"How about a good luck kiss to really make sure we win?" asked Ron waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione shook her head.

"Not even in your dreams Ronald." she said with an amazed smile.

Ron grasped his heart in mock anguish.

"Madam you wound me." he said and made a big production of falling dead to the floor.

His antics got the attention of Professor McGonagall who fixed her familiar stern gaze onto the younger Weasley boy. As if he could hear her chew him out for his "Tom foolery" Ron sat quietly back at his seat. Hermione tried to stifle her giggles out of respect for McGonagall but Ginny burst out laughing and the lid was blown off her attempts to keep the laughter in. Harry followed suite as did the others at the table. Soon the entire Gryffindor table was busting up from the antics of Ron Weasley.

Headmaster Dumbledore seemed to be quite amused as well chucking from the staff table.

Despite the apparent giggles Hermione found herself wondering where Snape had gone. She had hoped that in his drunken state he had turned in for the night but the way Dumbledore and Lupin both seemed to be watching for him it seemed that was not the case. The amber eyes of the bushy haired Gryffindor again traveled toward his unusually empty chair.

 _Where was he tonight?_

 _Unknown field, Wizarding World..._

The black smoke a tall tale sign of his arrival as Bellatrix stood facing a single oak tree with a small gray headstone beneath it. Her face had been twisted in a mask of indifference much like Snape's had been when he made his way beside her. The evening sky had loomed above them with twinkling stars and a sizable moon. Bellatrix did not turn to meet his gaze but simply stared at the gray stone with the name Snape Boy carved onto it.

"It's been twenty years." she said in a cold emotionless tone.

"Yes." he agreed staring at the stone as well.

"You're late." said Bellatrix not bothering to mask her annoyance.

"I know." he replied un-phased by her tone. "Couldn't be helped."

"I'm sure." replied Bellatrix still annoyed.

Snape said nothing as he turned his attention back to the headstone.

"It should have been me." he said in an icy tone.

"Not even you deserve what was done to him." said Bellatrix finally turning to face him.

"I have failed you both." said Snape emotionless. "It would have been nothing less than what I deserve."

Bellatrix sighed.

"There's no point in dwelling on it now." she said.

"I suppose not." he replied.

"Lucius tells me you are to be married." said Bellatrix.

"I am." said Snape simply.

"I am to believe it is your Dumbledore that demands this." said Bellatrix snarling at the name of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"It is." replied Snape truthful.

"Of course he conspires to keep my half-blood from me." she said reaching up and stroking his sallow pale cheek with her hand.

Snape simply stood and allowed it.

"He had your eyes." she said.

"Bella." said Snape in warning.

"Why mustn't we speak of him?" she asked. "No one else is around and it is his birthday."

"No good will come of it." replied Snape.

"Because of your so called marriage?" asked Bellatrix with a wicked smirk. "I myself am married and that never stopped us before."

She let her hands trail down the front of his lean body and stop at the belt of his trousers. Snape wished that he did not bow to her touch. That he could simply ignore the wanton deranged witch before him reeking of heavy emotion. What she wanted could not happen no matter how she tried to make it so.

"Bella." said Snape.

The deranged witch closed her eyes and pulled him close to her. The scent of herbs and fresh earth filled her nostrils as she clung to him.

"He would have been twenty today Severus." she said softly.

"I know." he replied in an emotionless tone.

Bellatrix suddenly pulled away from him. She seemed to have been visibly shaken for the first few minutes.

"You remember what you promised me." she said composing herself.

The flicker of danger behind her dark eyes familiar as he stared into them with his own deep obsidian ones.

"How can I not." he replied still in an emotionless tone. "It was an unbreakable vow if I recall."

Bellatrix nodded.

"I will have my vengeance." she said as a look of determination flashed across her pale face.

"As will I." replied Snape with a dangerous flicker of malicious behind his obsidian gaze.

After taking one last look at the tombstone both Snape and Bellatrix apparated away from the apparent grave site. Both assured that their vengeance for the tragic outcome of a vile act from the past would become an all too anticipated reality.


	10. Chapter 9:Match Made In Hogwarts

**Chapter 9:** _ **Match Made In Hogwarts**_

 _ **{A/N: Moving Right Along}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Gryffindor Girls Rooms, Hogwarts..._

 **B** reakfast had been the last thing on Hermione Granger's already weary mind as she climbed out of bed. It was Monday. The day in which Dumbledore had told her she was to be married to her Potions Professor. The same wizard who had not come to breakfast and whom she spent all night fretting over. She knew the nature of his work for The Order. She knew that he was a spy that reported directly to Dumbledore and that given his status he was prone to all sorts of hazardous conditions both within the ranks of Voldemort's Death Eaters and within the Order itself. The bushy haired witch had hoped he would be well when she saw him at the ceremony.

She sighed as her amber eyes took in the sight of her lack luster slender frame in the body mirror that lined her closet. She got dressed rather quickly in her school uniform and grabbed her books. This was going to be a long morning until the time Dumbledore summoned her for the wedding. She felt a bit better knowing Professor Lupin would be there.

Still, marrying Professor Snape was a tall order.

He had not been the loathsome bat of the dungeons for nothing. The fact that he tried to scare her out of marrying him was just more proof of the man being for the most part a Git.

Hermione sighed as she looked at her appearance. It was not how she envisioned her wedding day as a little girl back in London. She had always believed long flowing white gowns and the family church would be in her future. Then again she also figured she would be marrying a handsome Prince with a sunny disposition and superior intellect. Snape had the superior intellect down, and he was accomplished, not to mention tolerant with children despite his antics. There was also the fact that he didn't need her to wait on him hand and foot. They could mostly get along. Though his sexual experience had managed to make her feel completely uneasy.

The bushy haired witch headed down the stairs and into the common room. She came across Harry and Ron but didn't feel very much like accompanying them to breakfast, especially with her impending wedding to Snape. She knew that Dumbledore would summon her at any moment for them to proceed with things. The Potions Master had not returned for dinner that night and his absence sent her mind into various questions. She had hoped that he wasn't subjected to another of Voldemort's tortures. She had seen first hand what he was like when he returned from one of those ordeals.

As quick as she could, Hermione made her way down the long corridor. She had been halfway to the library when she felt a strange hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found herself looking into the dark eyes of Remus Lupin. A sigh of relief escaped her and she relaxed in the older wizard's presence.

"Ready for the big day Hermione?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." replied the young Gryffindor witch.

"Understandable." said Lupin with a small smile. "You are marrying the snarkiest man in the wizarding world."

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sure he's as thrilled about today as I am." she said.

Professor Lupin didn't doubt that she had been right about her future husband in that regard.

"Come let's get you to breakfast." he said pleasantly.

Hermione had been about to state that she was actually in the process of skipping breakfast but the look on Lupin's face said otherwise. His dark eyes seemed to suggest his insistence at the matter.

"Why not." said Hermione taking his arm as he held it out in the most gentlemanly of gestures.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

The morning had not been any easier on Severus Snape as he awoke from a fretful sleep. It was Monday. Not just another run of the mill, deal with the dunderheads Monday either. It was to be the day of his wedding to Hermione Granger. Needless to say Severus was already in the blackest of moods. While he had not anticipated being wed to the young witch so soon, the almost certain contrast between the girl who asked incessant questions and Bellatrix LeStrange were enough to fill him with dread.

Hoping to avoid the day entirely, Snape sighed knowing that he would have to get up. The Potions Master dragged himself out of his large black four poster bed and into the loo. He relieved himself of the previous nights fluids and made his way toward his front room where he was greeted with the sight of Lucius Malfoy sitting patiently in one of his leather arm chairs that faced the fireplace.

"Sleeping beauty is awake." said the senior Malfoy with a grin.

"Now you chose to recall my telling you of classic muggle stories?" asked Snape bitterly.

"Well it is fitting wouldn't you say?" asked Lucius with a grin.

"Come here to gloat?" asked Snape still bitter.

"Well, of course." replied Lucius. "And be best man as the muggles say."

"And just like that I am reminded of why I often hate you." said Snape.

Lucius didn't take it to heart.

"Cheer up Severus." he said. "It's not every day a man such as you can wake up next to a young intellectual bride."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"The sooner this is over the better." he said.

Lucius gave him a sly grin.

"I hear you little brother, skip the wedding and get right to the wedding night." said the senior Malfoy.

Snape opened his mouth to retort but decided against it lest Lucius come up with another unnerving quip at his expense. The Potions Master knew for sure that this was to be another long day. Perhaps longer with all the wedding nonsense. Still he held out hope that they could get this all over as quickly as possible. It was bad enough he was marrying a student, still barely considered anything but a child he had no intention of dragging it out longer than necessary.

"Come on Lucius." said Snape. "We have a so called wedding to get to."

"Indeed." replied The handsome albino blond.

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

Breakfast went by quickly for Hermione Granger. She had not really eaten much given that she was so nervous about her up coming wedding to Snape. She wasn't surprised to see that her future husband was back in his rightful place and glaring out at the students as if he wanted to stab each and every one of them with his fork. He appeared to not have much of an appetite as of late either.

She didn't know why but it seemed to make her own anxiety much easier to deal with. If someone as tough and intelligent as Professor Snape was nervous about being married then she didn't seem so out of place.

The icy blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore went back n forth between Severus Snape and Hermione Granger throughout the entire meal. He had been half way through his plate when he simply stood nodding to both Snape, and Lupin who got to their feet as well and headed out the teacher's door. Minerva McGonagall and the other staff members looked on in wonder but did their best to pretend all was well.

Dumbledore summoned Hermione who at the inquisitive looks from her friends made her way out the large door of the Great Hall.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had barely let out a breath to calm her fast beating heart when she felt Snape's hand on her shoulder. He guided her in the direction of the Room of Requirement. Lupin and Dumbledore had been waiting just outside of it.

"Time to go Miss Granger." he said. "Last chance to turn tail and run."

"I have no intention of running." replied Hermione defiantly. "Lead on Mr. Snape."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the cheeky young witch.

"You will come to regret your decision." he said coldly.

"We'll see." replied Hermione still not backing down.

They walked rather awkwardly toward Dumbledore. Snape with a reluctant and uncooperative pace and Hermione in calm defiant strides.

"Well." said the Headmaster. "Severus, Miss Granger."

"Professor Dumbledore." said Hermione in a polite tone.

"Headmaster." said Snape still very bitter and not caring who knew it. "I want to make this perfectly clear that this was against my will."

"Duly noted." said Dumbledore ignoring Snape's bitterness.

He turned his attention to Hermione.

"Now Miss Granger, step through if you please." he said pleasantly.

Hermione stepped into the Room of Requirement first. Snape glared at Dumbledore for a moment then followed. Behind him were Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore himself. It was clear to them that this was really the day many of them had been dreading. The next time Snape and Hermione would exit those doors they would do so as husband and wife.


	11. Chapter 10:Bonds of Matrimony

**Chapter 10:** _ **Bonds of Matrimony**_

 _ **{A/N: Just what the title implies}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Room of Requirement, Hogwarts..._

 **S** nape had not been too thrilled when the room shifted and they found themselves standing at the office of the Ministry of Magic. He had been humiliated enough by the likes of these so called social reformer of the wizarding world. The last thing he needed was to see their smug faces as they wrapped him and Hermione Granger in a ball and chain. Albus took the liberty of addressing the clerks. Severus was one move away from hexing everyone and Lucius was simply amused at his quiet struggle. Lupin never took his eyes off Hermione, knowing a place like this held many dangers for a Muggle-Born witch like her. Hermione herself had been a bit jittery and calmed herself by making strides to annoy Professor Snape. One of which was to take his hand. He glared at her with murder behind his obsidian eyes.

"You're pushing it witch." he said with barely restrained rage.

Hermione simply smiled un-phased.

Once Dumbledore had finished speaking he returned to the group with a pleasant smile on his face. Snape narrowed his eyes at the old wizard still greatly enraged about having been forced into this arrangement.

"We are to report to room thirteen." he said in an equally pleasant tone.

"Of course." said Snape. "The most unlucky of rooms."

Hermione shook her head. It seems "the gloom groom" was only getting started and the ceremony was yet to begin.

"Come on Severus where's your sense of adventure?" she asked.

Snape glared murderously at her for using his given name. Dumbledore took the opportunity to usher them on their way.

"What a handsome young couple." said one of the older officials as they passed.

Snape rolled his eyes aggravated to no end. Hermione found Snape's aversion to marriage amusing and it helped to keep a lid on her own jolted nerves as they neared the room.

After a short walk they reached the established location. The doors opened and Snape let out an agitated groan at who burst forth from it's interior. Hermione herself couldn't believe she had been so unlucky as to run into Percival Weasley of all people. The red head wizard smiled politely at them thought he had been quite amused to see the girl his little brother was head over heels in love with set to marry their dreaded Potions Professor.

"If I were to ask could this get any worse do you think it would both to?" Snape asked Lucius who grinned at him.

"Poor sod." said the handsome albino blond wizard. "I wouldn't be you on your best day."

"My sentiments exactly." replied Snape.

"Welcome." said Percy trying to remain civil. "I believe we all know each other so there is no point in introductions...if you would all kindly follow me and take your places, we can begin the ceremony."

"Will you be conducting the ceremony or officiating?" asked Hermione mildly curious as to why Percy had been there.

"Both." replied the slim red haired wizard. "As I said before, take your places please."

Snape glared at Percy making him a bit uneasy. The sight of the trembling Weasley boy made him feel a little better about being forced into a marriage he wanted no part of, but only a little.

With a wave of his wand, Percy Weasley changed the room around to make it appear more presentable to the photographs that were to be taken. Hermione found that her dress had been changed to that of some enchanted white gown without a veil and train. Snape was more than a little annoyed to find himself in a white tuxedo with black pants and shiny dress shoes.

It seemed that Percy had attempted to make him look a bit more presentable to the cameras as well. Hermione noted how his usually lank raven hair had been slicked back from view of his eyes and his features not a sharp. If she hadn't known any better she would have classified Snape as being as some of her muggle romance novels referred to as "ruggedly handsome."

The Potions Professor had not been the only one altered to appeal to the camera. As Lupin and Lucius both wore black suits and shiny dress shoes. Lucius had been annoyed that his Slytherin Green dress shoes had been changed to meet Percy's requirements. He narrowed his gray eyes at the former Gryffindor.

Lupin seemed to be a bit more tamed thought the suit seemed to make him feel uncomfortable.

Only Dumbledore had been in his normal dress robes.

"And why prey tell Mr. Weasley is Dumbledore not subject to your need to make "adjustments?" asked Snape bitterly.

Percy looked over at Dumbledore and smiled. Lupin watched Snape. His dark eyes attentive and unrelenting. Snape had in turned watched Lupin, still not trusting the werewolf for all the vaults in Gringotts.

"Because, Dumbledore's always in front of a camera." replied the young wizard.

"Let's just get this over with." said Hermione before Snape could say anything more.

Percy did indeed get the ceremony started with all the usual ramblings that take place at these sort of occasions. Severus had checked out as soon as he started talking about how "marriage was more than an institution". The Potions Professor had busied himself with thoughts about mixing _Crimson Nirnroot_ and _Mandrake_ in a potion to see if he could come up with a potion as lethal as the expensive and rare _Jarrin root_ poison.

His attention had once again been back on the wedding when he heard Percy finally ask Hermione if she agreed to be his wife.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Severus Sebastian Snape to be your lawful wedded husband?" asked Percy he didn't bother with the muggle jabbering beyond the important question, this was a Ministry wedding after all.

Hermione had been a bit shocked to learn that Snape's middle name had been Sebastian. She looked to open her mouth to make a comment but his eyes flashed a heated warning.

"I do." she said looking defiantly into his eyes.

Percy turned his attention to Snape.

"And do you Severus Sebastian Snape take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawful wedded wife?" he asked. again cutting out all the muggle jabbering.

Snape glared at the witch who seemed to be unnerved now at the prospect that he could balk at being her husband here and now, but Snape had not been such a coward.

"I do." he replied in a long slow drawl.

Hermione had given him a small grateful smile.

Percy proceeded to hand them their rings for the ceremony. As requested the bands chosen were indeed in silver. Snape had almost smiled at his minor victories. He had Lucius and the silver he requested upon signing his name for the engagement.

Hermione slipped a silver ring on Snape's finger as he did hers.

Percy smiled at the two of them. Apart of Hermione wished he would not tell Ron or Harry about this, especially Ron. So far no one at Hogwarts or in her circle of friends other than the people present had known a thing about her being forced to marry. Let alone any of them knowing that she had chosen to marry their dreaded Potions Professor.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." said Percy with a smile. "You may now kiss your bride."

Snape glared at Percy as he seemed to be enjoying his former Professor's apparent torment. Snape grasped Hermione's hand and gently pulled her toward him. He glared at Dumbledore who seemed to give him a silent warning about his conduct before he kissed the young witch who had now been his wife.

Hermione didn't know what to think the moment Severus Snape's pale lips pressed against the soft pink of her own. He seemed only interested in kissing her if only to satisfy the unspoken aspect of sealing his marriage. She had wanted to believe that she was doing the same but for some reason his kiss left her feeling light headed and dizzy. She had not felt this way since she had kissed Viktor Krum back in fourth year during the Yule Ball.

The fact that Snape's body seemed to feed off his new wife's reactions was unnerving to him. He released Hermione, who had still had trouble coming to her senses and glared at Percy. The dour wizard noted how the boy waved his wand while they seal their marriage with a kiss and it spoke of trouble.

"What did you do?" asked in a dangerous tone.

"I simply activated your rings." said the red haired young wizard. "It ensures that you find your way to the marriage bed."

Snape had wanted to break the little weasel's neck but found he was simply doing his job. He had not liked being controlled by Voldemort or Dumbledore now he was to play puppet to the Ministry of Magic's designs. After a time Hermione seemed to come back to her senses. She had been safe in the fact that she had officially married Severus and now the looming threat of the death eaters was distant from her memory. Relieved for the first time in days despite the coming aspect of her marriage that she dreaded wholeheartedly, she began to loosen up laughing and joking with Lupin and Dumbledore. Snape watched them as the whole thing got finalized.

He was now married to Hermione Granger and there was nothing he could do about it. He had been more than a little annoyed at how jovial everyone seemed when he was the one who had to answer for this. It was all fun and games for the bloody Gryffindors but Lucius and Snape both knew what awaited Snape at the next death eater meeting.

"Congratulations are in order I think." said Lucius sportingly. "It was quite a catch you landed here today Severus."

"Sod off Malfoy." replied Severus bitterly.

Lucius simply chuckled at this.

"Oh do cheer up little brother, one day you might find you enjoy the married life." he said. "And if that kiss was any indication then so would your little bride over there."

Snape arched an eyebrow at his friend's observation. _Perhaps being bound to Hermione would not be such a tedious experience after all. There might be something to the constant bookworm whom all the boys avoided._ And Lucius knew how Snape relished challenges.

"Perhaps." said Snape not bothering to elaborate on anything more.

Once everything had been over and done with Dumbledore hustled everyone toward the door to the room of requirement. They all emerged and headed up to his office.

 _The Headmaster's office, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had felt a little awkward heading to Dumbledore's office now. She was accompanied by her husband and Professor Lupin. Lucius had chosen to leave before everyone returned to the school. Snape had been silent not sure what to expect from his new wife. He had never been in a position of marriage before and given that she was his student as well it made this all the more bazaar. They had been reverted to their normal appearances and attire if only to avoid suspicion by anyone else.

To begin Dumbledore layed out a list of rules and demanded that every one take an oath of secrecy not to reveal that Snape and Hermione are married to any one outside those that are required to know until he said otherwise. Snape had not been too fond of oaths but he like the idea that no one could blab about his forced relationship with Hermione.

Then the old wizard charmed both Snape and Hermione's wedding bands to ensure that they would only reveal themselves to those that either already know about the marriage or need to know. Another thing Snape was grateful for.

Hermione took the time to thank Lupin for standing with her. The sheepish werewolf simply smiled polite and nodded in Severus' direction before taking his leave.

Dumbledore smiled at Severus who glared at him. The dour wizard had been about to give the older wizard a piece of his mind when he held up a hand to silence him.

"Give it a rest Severus." he said. "Why don't you take your new wife to your quarters, I'm sure you two have pressing business if you are going to keep the Ministry of Magic from poking around."

Snape continued to seethe as he grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the flames. He called out the destination as Hermione watched both him and Dumbledore stunned.

"Come along Mrs. Snape." said Snape bitterly.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore who nodded in her direction. She ventured over to the floo and seemed relieved when Dumbledore stopped them from entering.

"Aren't you forgetting something Severus?" he asked with a raised white eyebrow.

Snape muttered something about "a meddlesome old fool" and proceeded to lift Hermione, who had been taken by surprise, into his arms and carried her through the fireplace. Dumbledore smiled as the two of them disappeared behind the emerald flames.


	12. Chapter 11:The Marriage Bed

**Chapter 11:** _ **The Marriage Bed**_

 _ **{A/N: Note to the Guests that read my stories...I never give Severus the middle name Tobias, it's an insult to refer to him as that man (if you can call him that) and there is the whole not naming him after his abusive father thing. Most of the time his middle in my canon is Sebastian...plus I was always fond of the whole Triple S thing that goes with it.}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content ahead (although not terribly graphic)**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **T** he first thing that had gotten Hermione's attention when Snape carried her into the front room of his chambers via the floo, had been how considerably cold the Slytherin dungeons had been. It was the middle of the day and it seemed to be freezing. Snape seemed to have no problem with the chilled climate, as he had lived her most of his adult life and without much choice. He let the witch down though he had been sorely tempted to drop her onto the cold hard floor. Despite his tempted thought he placed her on a small sofa and made his way over toward his stash of firewhiskey. He downed the first glass he poured rather quickly much to Hermione's alarm.

She never would have guessed that Snape had been someone who would consume alcohol. He had always been so professional and his demeanor so cold. The Potions Professor turned and glared at her as if he knew that she was going through a list of encounters to decided if it was because he had been drinking.

"Spare me yourself righteous Gryffindor nonsense." he said annoyed. "It's my down time and I've got to spend it with a student whom I am being pressured by not only the Ministry of Magic but my own bloody employer to shag and there is no way I am in any condition to do so sober."

Hermione sighed looking around at the many book shelves that lined his front room. He had an impressive library from what she could tell. It amazed her that he fit all the books in so neatly. It also appeared that Dumbledore had taken the liberty of arranging for her stuff to be sent to her husband's quarters.

Snape found a short note written in the headmaster's familiar scrawl stating that not only was he to accept his duties as Hermione's new husband but she was to live with him from now on. He downed another drink and made his way over toward his arm chair. The idea of sharing his living space with Hermione Granger was not what he signed up for. He took a deep breath and looked at the orange flames that danced in the fireplace. After a moment or two the dour wizard got to his feet and entered his private lab.

 _Snape's Bedroom., Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Sensing that he wasn't going to come out any time soon, Hermione pulled an unfinished book from her knapsack and made her way into Snape's empty bedroom. She took a breath as she looked over his large black four poster bed wich of course had black silk sheets and a forest green comforter. Even the pillow cases had the green serpent letter S on them. She rolled her eyes at how obviously Slytherin her new husband had been and climbed into bed anyway.

It was surprisingly comfortable given the many rumors circling about indicating Snape slept on nothing but stone. She felt a little silly thinking of them just now and focused her attention to reading her book. _The Encyclopedia of Spells_ is what it was called and a very long read numbering at 950 pages. Most people considered it to be more of a tome than an actual book but it didn't seem to bother Hermione in the least.

As the hours passed afternoon gave way to night and Hermione found that she had dozed off in the middle of her reading. Sensing that night had fallen and believing it to be later than it was Hermione quickly changed into her night gown. No sooner had she climbed back into bed and pulled back the covers did her husband come walking in with a couple of phials in his pale hands.

He looked at her for a moment, with something akin to heat flashing behind his obsidian eyes.

"Drink this." he said while handing her a small blue phial.

Hermione witched the strange liquid swirl beneath the glass giving it, the deep blue color. She looked into Snape's eyes and he narrowed his gaze as if insulted by her mistrust.

"If I wanted you dead Miss Granger all I had to do was refuse to marry you." he said coldly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and downed the contents of the phial. She wore a grimace in reaction to the terrible taste of the potion she had consumed.

"Yuck!" she said sticking out her now blue dyed tongue. "What is this stuff?"

"Arousal Potion." replied Snape. "If we are going to consummate this marriage we might as well get it over with."

"Did it have to taste that bad?" she asked still reeling from the after taste.

Snape seemed to be slightly amused.

"I confess, I had little time to alter the flavoring." he said simply. "Considering what it was being used for."

"Git." said Hermione annoyed that he had made it taste bad on purpose.

Snape did not reply setting the other potion in a yellow phial down on the nearby end table and he slowly began to unbutton his frock coat and let it fall in a heap down to the floor. Hermione had been stunned to see that he had been wearing a wrinkled long sleeve white shirt beneath all the familiar black.

The Potions Professor looked into her amber eyes as she watched him both curious and unsure about how things were going to progress. He turned his back and swept swiftly out of the room. His reaction puzzled Hermione to no end, But before she could dwell on it for long she started to feel the effects of her sudden increase in body temperature.

Within moments she was fanning herself as the heat intensified. The heat had seemingly reached unbearable heights and she found herself casting multiple cooling charms in a bid to keep her sanity.

 _Snape's Front Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape unbuttoned his collar as he felt the all too familiar signs that his arousal potion was kicking in. He worked his way out of his shirt feeling the blood suddenly rush from his head down to his loins as he ventured over toward his firewhiskey stash. He had not known what to make of this rather awkward situation. It had been years since he had taken a virgin to bed and even longer since he had bedded anyone other than Bellatrix LeStrange.

He and Bellatrix had an arrangement that allowed him to be as rough as he wanted or as callous. The Potions Master knew first hand that he could not be that way with Hermione and he would have to implement self-control which annoyed him to no end as sex was one of the few aspects of his life where he did not have to keep such rigorous control over his emotions as if under a magnifying glass.

Snape took a deep breath.

Hermione was still a virgin and never even kissed a grown man before her wedding to him earlier that day. He would have to take it slow, more so as a favor to her. Finishing off the last of his drink. Snape made his way back to the bedroom. It was time to make Hermione officially a woman.

 _Snape's Bedroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

By the time Snape had made his way back into his bedroom, Hermione had been nearly climbing the walls. She was desperately trying to cool herself and had even shed her night gown in the process. Snape shed himself of the rest of his clothes and made his way over toward the bed. The witch reached for him as if he had been an oasis in the desert.

"Severus." she said as if in agony.

"Shhhh." he whispered trying rather well to be as kind to her as he had the women before her.

What he had to do was clear but that didn't mean he had to go about it in a harsh manner no matter how much he detested her.

Hermione had been near tears unable to understand what was happening to her body.

"Please help me." she begged. "My body's on fire and I don't know what to do."

Snape gave her a small smile. Her innocence was truly remarkable.

"That's why I'm here." he replied sliding his heated body over hers. "To help you."

The Potions Master decided to approach this as he would any other teaching assignment.

"I need you to spread your legs for me Miss Granger." he said surprisingly professional.

"Mrs. Snape." she corrected him but did as he instructed finding the burning had been bearable when his body was pressed against her.

Snape sighed. Although her correction had irked him. He supposed she did have a point. Perhaps if he thought of her as his wife instead of his student it would make what they had to do all the more easy.

"That's very good Mrs. Snape." said Snape trying his best to sound encouraging. "Now I need you to lift your hips just a bit...bend your knees."

Hermione again did as he instructed finding comfort in the fact that he had been so kind and that he referred to her as his wife and not his student cutting out some of the awkwardness.

Snape positioned himself between her thighs and they both let out a guttural groan from the slight contact of him involuntarily rubbing against her heated center. The Potions Master kept his cool despite the desperate need to relieve himself of his now painful erection.

"I'm going to enter you now Mrs. Snape." he said calmly. "My cock might be a little much for you on the first try, but I'll do my best to go slow."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded to signal that she was ready.

Slowly and rather skillfully, Snape entered the tight young witch beneath him.

He had been caught off guard be the sensation of her body and nearly forgot himself reveling in it. Hermione burst into tears feeling him make his way further inside her. Unable to do much more, she gripped him tighter and wrapped her legs around him. Snape continued to fill the young witch with his length and his eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head.

Hermione had been grateful for Severus' patience. Any other wizard would not have been so kind. Especially given the effect she was having on him. At the moment she was having a hard time picturing him as "Professor Snape" and began to see him more as Severus her new husband. Up close and with him inside of her, she did not think he looked too bad. His lengthy raven hair fell to his shoulders and his obsidian eyes held not contempt or rage like before but desire. Immense desire to make love to his new wife.

His exposed pale body in contrast to her own fair skin. Once Hermione felt the pain subside she gave Snape permission to continue. The Potions Master had been stretching his limits of control as he began to thrust into the young witch. Periodic soft moans came from her pink lips. Snape dug his finger into the mattress as his pace picked up pushing the bushy haired witch from the sensation of pain into the pleasure that had long eluded her in logical aspects.

"Severus." said Hermione unable to do more than call out to her husband.

Snape had almost forgotten what it was like to be with someone so innocent. The way she looked at him with the hunger in her eyes had been maddening.

 _It's just the effects of the arousal potion_. His logical mind screamed at him. _No way she would be this into you if it was to happen naturally._

At the moment Snape could careless at this point what had attributed to it all he knew at that he couldn't get enough of the witch writhing below him. As the hours passed Both Snape and Hermione had been locked in their act undisturbed by the events taking place out side their quarters. When the third hour came about The bushy haired witch found herself being launched to an uncharted world beyond time and space as her release ripped through her for the umpteenth time. She had been amazed that Severus was still going. She had no complaints about the man who was making her body feel so wonderful.

Still, she wondered when it was that he would feel the release he so desperately craved.

Seconds later, she got her answer as he followed suite releasing deep into the young witch as if his life depended on it. The swirl of Ministry magic had been all around them in silver. Snape rolled his eyes at the display. It seemed to have killed the mood for him as he recalled the reason why he had to bed Hermione in the first place.

Having exhausted all of his energy Snape had just enough to pull out of the witch despite her whimpering for him not to just yet. He had felt enough like a dirty old man shagging the witch the last thing he needed was to get comfortable with his cock being inside her no matter how good she felt. This was a marriage of convenience and he was not about to forget that based on one night of arousal potion induced sex.

He didn't have to worry about Hermione getting into mindless chatter as he layed there next to her looking up at the ceiling. Sweat poured off them both to the point where his raven hair was sticking to his shoulders. Too tired to redress or get in night clothes, Snape waved his hand and cleared away the after effects of their activity and covered them both with a single black sheet.

The Potions Master sighed feeling the effects of drowsiness take over.

 _Well, at least that's done. No one can say that I wasn't a nice guy. Least of all Granger._

He closed his obsidian eyes and drifted off to sleep. Everything fell silent in Snape's quarters once more. As he slept Hermione scooted closer to him resting her bushy head against his pale chest. In his sleep Snape shifted wrapping one of his arms around her in the process. If one didn't know any better they could have been mistaken for a couple that had really been in love.


	13. Chapter 12:Wrath Of The Dark Lord

**Chapter 12:** _ **Wrath Of The Dark Lord**_

 _ **{A/N: More As Requested...fair warning: Voldemort is a sick bastard...enough said...}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content ahead (although not terribly graphic), Torture and depicted Rape**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **M** orning had come rather quickly. The sky still dark with the effects of the previous night. Hermione had awakened with the unrelenting urge to use the loo. The young Gryffindor witch attempted to shift toward the edge of the bed in a bid to get up and relieve her aching bladder. Her body felt heavier than usual as she found herself locked in the grips of overwhelming pain that caused her to burst into tears. Upon hearing the small gasps of agony, Snape opened his eyes. He had forgotten to insist Hermione take the potion he had placed on the end table when their activity reached it's end. With a flick of his wrist Snape sent the phial to the agonized witch.

"Drink." he ordered without making an effort to move.

Hermione opened her mouth as the enchanted phial poured the yellow liquid into it and it trickled down her throat. As she swallowed it relief began to flood her weary body. Snape groaned and turned over on his side with his pale scar ridden back facing her. Once the potion had been consumed the phial put itself back onto the end table and Hermione found that she could now move without all the excruciating agony of before. Then glanced at her husband noting the various scars that had lined his back and recalling how she dug her finger nails into his flesh at the height of passion.

She wondered if she had hurt him.

Before she could dwell on it any longer she felt the familiar ache in her bladder and made her way to the loo as she intended. Snape stretched out uncomfortable with the pain steaming from his morning erection. The images of him being inside the warmth of his young wife from the night before vivid and unrelenting.

With a hiss he tried to adjust his erection. The Potions Master realized that he had not taken the opportunity to relieve himself just yet and hoped that it was enough to at least take some of the pressure off. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea of self-gratification with Hermione so close to him and he was mortified at the prospect of approaching her for relief. The particular potion for this occasion had run out and he had no time to brew any more.

Moments into his contemplation, Snape was pleased to see Hermione emerge. Snape got to his feet trying desperately to conceal his wayward erection but he suspected that the witch had gotten a good look before he was out of her line of site and into the bathroom. The young Gryffindor witch climbed back into bed none too pleased about how cold the floor had been against her bare feet.

After several minutes of her adjusting the covers Snape made his way to the bed and climbed back in as well. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble as he tried to force himself to ignore his now painfully throbbing erection and get back to sleep. Hermione watched through half-closed eyes as he shifted uncomfortably from side to side adjusting himself rather openly as he was much too large to do it with discretion.

Taking pity on the weary wizard, Hermione slowly inched her hand toward him. She knew he would never engage her willingly and the consummation of their marriage was mandatory. Still, she proceeded to follow her line of thought. He had been so kind to her the previous night she decided to return the favor.

The second her soft warm fingers wrapped around his erection he tensed letting out a low hiss in pleasure despite himself. Hermione took this as a sign of encouragement and proceeded with her plan. There was only the soft silk of the sheets between them as Mrs. Snape slid onto her husband with tentative ease. This earned her another deep hiss from the pale wizard. His obsidian eyes locked onto her amber ones with flickers of constant heat behind them.

Hermione let out a soft moan when she felt him move his long pale callous fingers across the soft warm flesh of her thighs. He had never had a morning like this before in all the years he had taken various witches to bed. Her gesture was one that had caught him off guard.

"Y-You don't have to..." he managed despite the sensations ripping through them both.

Hermione silenced any further protest by placing a finger on his lips.

"Y-You've been so kind to me." she said. "Especially last night when most wizards in your position would not have bothered to help me understand the nature of sex...to begin with."

Snape groaned feeling her start to move against him. A weak smile filed across his pale sallow face. _He should have known that she would have been eager to show him what she had learned. Once an Insufferable Know it all always an Insufferable know-it-all._ Soon her actions increased in speed and The Potions Professor found himself getting lost in the moment. Before he could mentally scold himself he lifted his young wife off him and pressed her back against the mattress.

His lean pale form flexed before her as he began to thrust into the young witch in earnest. She was incredible. Possibly because he was the only man to ever have her in this way and possibly because she truly was a fast learner. He had not known how comfortable she would have been with him in a sexual sense later in their marriage but for now he relished the idea that he was finally receiving the much needed relief that his engorged erection longed for.

"Severus." she said reeling from the sensations he was sending through her body.

Snape's only reply was to either groan or grunt while she remained the more vocal of the two. Once again her fingernails dug into the pale flesh of his back. Both their bodies glistened with sweat from their efforts and their ragged breaths had been the only sound aside from the wooden headboard beating against the stone wall that could be heard for a time.

Hermione reached her end gasping for air as the sensations became more powerful. Snape continued on his pace growing more frantic and his power more frequent. By the time his release came, another was ripped from her and she called out to him in reaction. Snape's tense body began to relax as he felt completely drained from all the activity in the early hours of the morning.

No sooner had the Potions Master emptied the last of his seed into his willing wife a burning sensation of a different kind brought unstated agony to his right forearm.

"AHHHHH!" he growled in reaction.

Hermione shook off her euphoric drowsiness and looked upon her husband with genuine concern.

"Severus?" she asked knowing all too well what this meant.

The raven haired wizard pulled himself away from his wife and stumbled onto the cold hard floor below. When she attempted to get up and help him he held up his left hand and an icy chill came out in his tone.

"No." he said. "Stay away."

Hermione had been more than a little confused as she watched him use his wand to clean himself up and summon his attire. He was instantly dressed in the gray robes of a death eater and held the dreaded mask in his hand not wishing to up it on until the last second. He turned his attention to his naked young wife.

"Get dressed, head to class as soon as possible." he instructed her. "If I am not back within a few hours, report to Dumbledore...continue to act as if nothing is out of the ordinary lest you draw unwanted attention to yourself."

Before Hermione could express her concern for him, he was gone. Overwhelmed by both fear and exhaustion Hermione fell asleep. It had been a few hours before classes would start and she had plenty of time.

 _Unknown Location, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape had expected The Dark Lord to be furious with him. He had after all wed a Muggle-Born. A Death Eater marrying what was considered to be a Mud-Blood was never going to go over well with his master and he was ready for the consequences. The Potions Master stepped into the throne room of colorless gray stone and stood before his furious master. True to form Voldemort snapped and snarled at him. Hissing how he had disappointed him in favor of _MUDBLOOD CUNT_.

Snape had only taken a breath when he found himself stripped indefinitely before Voldemort and chained at the wrists while dangling from the high stone ceiling. He tried to ignore the tightness of the iron pinching into the pale flesh of his wrists and the agony of the cold open air on his exposed form. There were numerous scars from various "punishments" over the years that lined his pale flesh like pencil marks on paper. Soon the crimson of his blood would be as red paint splattered and oozing along those familiar lines and coloring his flesh pink.

At the first crack of the magical whip Snape could feel The Dark Lord probing his mind shuffling rather viciously through the events of the previous night and well into the morning the images were barely visible as all had taken place in the darkness of his bedroom.

"S-S-So." said Voldemort his voice dripping with rage. "You enjoy _mudblood_ cunt, S-S-Severus-s-s?"

Snape felt another stinging blow from the magical whip and ground out his words.

"Y-Yes, my lord." he replied knowing what the despot wanted to here him admit though he saw no real difference when shagging them or _Pureblood_ witches.

Another crack of the magical whip.

"You disgust me." snapped Voldemort. "All those years-s-s of loyal s-s-service and you fall victim to the very thing that I s-s-seek to destroy... _MUDBLOODS-S-S_ HAVE NO PLACE IN OUR WORLD!"

"I know, my lord." replied Snape with just a flicker of emotion to satisfy the despots craving for fear. "B-But...I could not resist the opportunity to turn Potter's _Mudblood_ possibly make her be of some use to us."

Voldemort had nearly beaten him unconscious before the last bit of what Snape said registered.

"Potter's _Mudblood_?" he hissed. "Did you say Potter's _Mudblood_?"

Snape had been bloodied and in a great deal of pain from his actions. The dour wizard hovered in a state close to death.

"S-S-Speak S-S-Severus." said Voldemort hissing in anger.

"I-I only sought to turn Potter's _Mudblood_ against him, my lord." said Snape gasping for breath.

In seconds Snape felt the intrusion of Voldemort in his mind again.

A smile came across his hideous face.

"Brilliant." he said pulling out of his weary subjects mind. "Perhaps-s-s-s this-s-s... _mudblood...CAN_ be of s-s-some use to us-s-s."

"T-Thank you...my lord." said Snape trying his best to appear grateful.

With a wave of his hand Voldemort signaled for Bellatrix LeStrange to come into the room.

"You summoned me, my lord?" she asked trying her best not to look at the bleeding and nearly broken Severus in a heap upon the floor.

"Yes-s-s." replied Voldemort with a glint in his eye. "S-S-Severus-s-s-s could use a reward and I am due for s-s-some entertainment."

With a wave of his wand, Bellatrix had been stripped of her clothes and stood before both Severus and the dark lord completely bare.

She knew what was about to happen long before she reached the throne room. It always happened like this. Before she could protest she was bound to the floor unable to move. Her dark eyes resting on Severus who had gotten to his feet. His obsidian eyes glinting in their usual way. Bellatrix knew what was coming, Voldemort did so enjoy his "play things".

Without straining she could hear the despot speak the incantation.

The despot thought he was making a game of having his two favorite death eaters become bound to each other sexually. At first it had been hurtful to the _Pureblood_ witch's pride to be ravaged by a half-blood and he had only been 17 at the time. Voldemort grew tired of the constant bickering between Bellatrix and Severus. Upon the first night of Rudolphus' most colossal failure, Enraged Voldemort ordered a 17 year old newly recruited Severus Snape to participate in punishing him.

Sensing that torture had not been enough to convey the statement that he will NOT tolerate failure, Voldemort bound Bellatrix to the floor. Dismissed all but the parties involved from the room and cast and incantation on young Severus to invoke at his leisure a kind of rabid lust. He forced Rodolphus to watch as the young agile death eater ravaged his adoring wife.

Seeing that it worked so well the first time. The despot used it to punish both Snape and Bellatrix who seemed to have each other more than he had hated Harry Potter. It was quite entertaining and usual gave him a measure of revenge against both parties for various failures as well as rewards.

"Now!" demanded Voldemort growing impatient.

Snape walked over to the invisibly bound Bellatrix. Her arms and legs askew on the cold stone floor and her enormous breasts rising and falling with each breath she took. Her dark eyes held nothing but immense hatred for the dour wizard as he positioned himself between her pale thighs. Hate burned in her chest as his bloodied hands enveloped her flesh.

In seconds she felt him like so many times before only it wasn't the gentle prodding of his own will or the silent way he sought permission with his eyes before slipping into her warmth whenever they were together outside this wretched place. Those beaming red eyes that gazed upon them in the distance were so far away then.

No, this was the abrasive forceful entry that filled her throat with the taste of bile and her heart with overwhelming hate. Yet despite herself, the sensations he sent into her treacherous body made it hard to distinguish the two. Her body only needed the knowledge that it was Severus Snape who was invading her to function as necessary. Yet her mind saw not a glint of her sometimes lover but the monster Voldemort made him into.

"Yessss." hissed Snape savagely thrusting into the Pureblood witch.

Bellatrix opened her mouth unable to bite back the series of moans that had escaped her due to his actions.

As the hours passed Severus continued to ravage Bellatrix until her body simply could not handle the ferocity behind his ardor. Barely a sound escaped her as she fell into her own mind letting the tears swell into the corners of her eyes. That was as far as they would go. She would not dare let herself cry in front of The Dark Lord and least of all her Lover.

A series of guttural grunts and animalistic groans came from Snape as he finally reached his end dragging the seemingly mute witch with him. After a few more involuntary thrusts Snape seemed to come back to his senses. He blinked and looked down at the seemingly broken witch before him.

 _What have I done?_

Before he could issue an apology he heard the pleased clapping of Voldemort reminding him who's presence he had indeed been in. Any perceived weakness would draw suspicion and neither he nor she could afford that.

"Well done." said Voldemort with a pleased smile. "Now that is-s-s what I call entertainment."

Snape distanced himself from Bellatrix with haste as The Dark Lord restored both their attire and released her from her binds. Without looking at any where in Snape's direction, she bid thanks to "her dark lord" and walked briskly out of the room. Both Snape and Voldemort knew where she was headed though they didn't speak of it. As far as Voldemort had been concerned she served well in her duty to him as had Snape.

"S-S-Severus." said the dark lord still in a pleasant manner. "S-S-See to it that you bring this-s-s _mudblood_ to our way of thinking...at the very leassst she can be used to hurt Harry Potter do not fail me S-S-Severus...you are dismissed."

Snape now fully dressed but still in pain and bleeding from his wounds bowed dutiful to the dark lord.

"As you wish." he said. "My lord."

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Without a moment's hesitation Snape apparated to Malfoy Manor. He had to catch Bellatrix. What the dark lord made him do to her was beyond reprehensible. The Potions Master had known that apparation would only make his injuries worse but he felt it was no less than what he deserved after what he had done.

Snape ignored the agony and the increased blood loss as he made his way through the manor. His presence had gotten the attention of Narcissa who had been tending to a weeping and worse for wear Bellatrix. It angered Narcissa to find out Severus Snape had been the source of her sister's agony. Before she could gather the facts of what occurred she snapped at the dour wizard in frustration when he came banging on the door like some desperate fool.

"I want to see her." said Snape in an emotionless tone.

"She doesn't want to see you." said Narcissa.

"Cissy please." said Snape as kindly as he could manage. "I-I have to see Bella."

Narcissa's resolve did not soften when he used their nicknames.

A wave of dizziness from the loss of blood hit Snape and he found himself experiencing his strength being sapped.

"P-Please." he said with desperation in his tone.

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak but one of the servants noticed the trail of blood Snape had left in his attempt to look for Bellatrix.

"THERE'S BLOOD MISTRESS!" shouted the frantic house elf. "SO MUCH BLOOD!"

Narcissa's eyes widened as she realized that Snape had not intended to cause her sister harm and that it was simply the doing of the dark lord. She let the ailing wizard into the bedroom. Bellatrix sat up seeing the weary look on Snape's face.

"Bella." he said weak. "I-I..."

"I know." she replied knowing all to well what he had come to tell her.

Snape nodded and gave her a half smirk.

"Good." he said in an emotionless tone.

Before Bellatrix could offer a retort Snape collapsed on the floor of her bedroom.

"SEVERUS!" was all he heard before every thing faded to black.


	14. Chapter 13:Absence Makes The Heart Grow

**Chapter 13:** _ **Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

 **B** reakfast had not been as appealing to Hermione Granger-Snape as it had been to the rest of her fellow Gryffindors. She casually looked up at the empty seat where her husband had usually sat when it came to dining in The Great Hall. She had been nervous about the outcome of his death eater meeting and Dumbledore assured her that he would find his way back. The amber eyes of the witch had barely left the seat and traveled to her hardly touched meal before they were back again. Looking at the Gryffindor table it wasn't hard to see why many of her fellow students seemed to be in good spirits. It was no wonder Professor Snape had been absent for three days.

When Snape had not returned the rest of the morning Hermione did as he instructed, went to her classes and behaved as nothing was out of the ordinary. When he didn't return that night she went to Dumbledore. The Headmaster assured her that Severus would be fine despite all the commotion. He had stayed out for longer and given them a scare a time or two but he always returned.

Hermione glanced back at her Husband's chair and then her plate.

"Are you going to eat that toast?" asked Ron eyeing her plate readily.

"Let her enjoy her own food Ron." said Ginny annoyed at her brother's greed.

"She hasn't eaten much of anything in days." said Harry watching his best friend.

"What is it with you Mione?" asked Ron chewing a mouthful of toast with the butter all over his face. "Snape's gone for three days and you start acting all weird...if I didn't know any better I'd say you miss the dungeon bat or something."

"That is not very nice Ronald." said Hermione annoy. "And why must you eat like a pig...it's no wonder I've lost my appetite."

Harry looked back n forth between Ron and Hermione. She did have a point about Ron eating like a pig. Still, he had a point about her recently "mopey" attitude as of late.

"Ron might be a prat but he only looking out for you Mione." said Harry.

"And I appreciate it." said Hermione. "But I'm fine...I was simply curious as to why a man that never misses a day to torment us is suddenly absent is all."

"Oh." said Ron with a renewed purpose. "She's thinking it's some lengthy mystery...well, I take it back...Mione appears to be her normal obsessive analyzing self."

"The word is analytical, Ronald." Hermione corrected him.

"I rest my case." said the red head wizard shoveling another piece of toast into his rather large mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I rest mine as well." she said. "I can't eat anything...may as well get some work done...I'll see you guys later."

Harry nodded giving her a polite smile.

Ron was busily adding the components of her breakfast to his plate.

Ginny waved and turned her attention to scolding Ron for being such a pig. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at her as she made her way out of the great hall and into the corridor. Once clear of prying eyes she looked down at her silver wedding band.

She had not known where her husband was but she had hoped that he had been alright.

 _Bellatrix bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

The first thing Severus Snape noted other than the fact that he was not in his bed was the tale tell signs of the pretty wall paper that been an eye sore as his vision came into focus. His body felt heavy, understandably so since he had not really used it in three days. The Potions Master sighed instinctively pushing his hair back from his face with his pale hand. The silver wedding band had gotten his attention.

The memories came flooding back and he realized all too well what had happened.

"Hermione." he said with a raspy tone.

Hermione Granger was his wife.

The dour wizard shifted some in bed only to feel a warm body beside him. He could tell by the scent of fresh earth and copper that it had not been his wife. His memory had calculated she always seemed to smell of jasmine.

"Bellatrix?" he asked his voice still cracking from non-use.

The body shifted and Snape found himself staring into the dark eyes of none other than Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Good morning love." she said kissing him softly on the cheek.

Snape arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked irate.

"Home." replied Bellatrix. "Where you belong."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this." he said.

He made to get up but noted the pain in his now heavy legs as he tried to move.

"Still sore?" asked Bellatrix with a hint of concern. "Possibly from the dark lord's antics."

"It appears so." replied Snape with a sigh. "How are you?"

The usually talkative witch fell silent.

Snape sighed once again and turned to face the surprisingly naked witch beside him.

"Bella?" he said.

"I-I'm fine." she replied. "It's just a little soreness."

Snape thought for a moment.

"Do you still have that salve I gave you?" he asked.

Bellatrix nodded.

"Give it to me." he said in a commanding tone.

Bellatrix pulled her wand from beneath her pillow and waved it rather lazily. The salve floating toward Snape who grabbed it and gently twisted off the golden top. The Potions Master had taken on a professional appeal as he gingerly worked his way to his knees and maneuvered until he was between Bellatrix's legs.

"Spread them." said Snape not elaborating much more.

Bellatrix did as he asked albeit painstakingly.

She groaned in agony as she did stretching bruised and aching muscles in the process.

Snape set to work getting a good amount of blue salve into his hands. He then started spreading it all over her sore folds. Bellatrix groaned at the feel of pressure from his long pale calloused fingers as well as the coolness of the salve working into her sensitive flesh.

She started breathing easier when it took effect immediately relieving her of her discomfort.

Snape continued to apply the salve until it was clear she would not suffer from any more soreness. Bellatrix sighed in relief. She had suffered in agony for three days without relief. The _Pureblood_ witch turned her attention to Snape noting that he too had been in pain.

"Let me help you." she said softly.

"That won't be necessary." he said.

"Severus you're in pain." she reasoned. "Let me help you as you have me...the sooner you do the sooner you can leave."

Snape sighed noting that her assistance would probably get him back to Hogwarts quicker.

"Fine." he said bitterly. "Apply the salve if you must."

Snape had not been surprised to find that he had been without any article of clothing as well. Possibly from all the blood that covered his robes before hand. He sat back leaning against the soft white pillows and watched as Bellatrix got to her knees with ease and made her way over toward him. His obsidian eyes had been fixed on her as she got the salve from the container and rubbed a good amount of it into her hands and slowly worked it onto his aching cock and thigh muscles.

The Potions Professor groaned at the feel of her soft delicate hands stroking him and the cool of the salve against his aching pale flesh. Almost immediately the slave had begun to work and the ache had receded. Still Bellatrix had not stopped her ministrations as she continued to stroke him.

"Bella." said Snape fighting to decided wither he wanted to let her continue or stop her all together.

She continued on making his mind fog with lust.

"Bella, I have to go." said Snape. "The dark lord cannot find out I missed work three days in row...if there was valuable information..."

Upon hearing this Bellatrix let him go not wishing to further anger the dark lord.

"I want to see you." she said then swiftly kissed him on the lips. "You owe me."

Snape nodded.

"If I can arrange it." he said not giving her a definite promise.

With that Snape was up and dressed. He made his way to the floo and gave the destination to his quarters. He stepped inside the emerald flames and ended up back at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger-Snape had been sitting in his usual armchair a look of worry plastered across her face.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had been overjoyed to see her husband arrive safely back at Hogwarts. In the three days of his absence she had begun to believe the worst had happened. Snape looked at her with his eyebrow arched in confusion. It was strange to return and have some one not only glad to see him but to note that they had been worried about him. It was sort of unnerving to see how much his young wife seemed to genuinely care for his well-being. No one outside the Malfoys had ever done so before.

"You're in my chair, Miss Granger." he said in a gruff tone.

Hermione had not cared that he chose to be a git as soon as he returned she was just happy to see him back and in one piece. Tears of joy began to stream down her cheeks as she looked at him.

"I'm not dead yet, Miss Granger." he said. "You can stop with the water works."

"It's Mrs. Snape." she corrected him. "And not even you can make me unhappy to see you."

Snape highly doubted that.

"I've got to go make my report." he said bitterly. "Don't touch any of my stuff until I get back."

Hermione nodded. Just still so pleased that he had been alright. Snape observed the book she had been reading and did his best not to go completely mental on her. It was an expensive Potion ingredient encyclopedia that Lucius had given him for his 18th birthday. He rarely ever took it off the shelf in a bid to preserve it.

"And that book is older than anyone you know and worth more than your life." he said annoyed. "You'd better be careful with it."

The bushy haired witch smiled. She was glad to have her husband back at Hogwarts. But the question had been for how long?


	15. Chapter 14:Mrs Professor Snape

**Chapter 14:** _ **Mrs. Professor Snape**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters,Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **H** ermione woke to the sound of rushing water and found that Snape had not been in bed beside her. Sometime in the middle of the night he had been locked in the grips of a night terror and woke her with the sound of his heart wrenching apologies. The bushy haired witch had not been able to awaken him for more than an hour. When he finally did open his eyes he had been utterly confused and completely withdrawn. She made the mistake of touching him in his weary state and he flipped her on her back and aimed his wand at her with a murderous glint in his eyes. If it wasn't for her quick thinking in a bid to seduce him, he might have seriously hurt her.

She had fallen asleep after that.

He had apparently never gone back to bed.

The bushy haired witch sighed and watched as he made his way out of the loo. He had been quite a marvel in the dark, her Severus. His tall, lean frame still pale even in the semi-darkness of his bedroom. He climbed into bed with his skin feeling about as cold as the stone floor. Hermione winced as his cooled skin came in contact with the warmth of her own.

"Miss Granger." said Snape in a low growl.

"That's Mrs. Snape." she corrected him.

Snape rolled his eyes though the gesture had little meaning in the dark.

"Well..."Mrs. Snape", you are on my side of the bed." he said in a gruff tone.

Hermione smiled grateful for the darkness in the room for once. She scooted back to her side of the bed which had grown cold in her absence. Snape layed on his back looking up at the ceiling.

After a moment or two of silence Hermione's mind couldn't let her pass up an opportunity to ask him a question.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked.

Snape sighed almost as if he had been expecting her to ask such a question.

"None of your business." he replied bitterly.

Hermione sat up looking over his silhouette in the dark.

"Well it must have been quite a frightening experience." she said. "Will you at least tell me why you were apologizing?"

"Are you not familiar with the implication of the term None of your business?" asked Snape annoyed.

"I'm sorry." said Hermione. "I can't help it I was just curious."

"Do you not recall our last discussion about curiosity and cats?" asked Snape.

Hermione considered this for a moment.

"I do but you were intentionally being a git." she replied.

"Unbelievable." said Snape annoyed. "I'm awake and still I find myself trapped in a nightmare."

Hermione rolled her eyes though it had little effect in the night.

"Git." she said.

"Insufferable know it all." replied Snape. "Is there no way to shut you up?"

Before Hermione could offer a retort Snape suddenly flipped her on her back and pulled her close to him. She grew silent as he worked his way between her thighs.

"Hmmm...it seems I've found such a way." he said with a satisfied smirk. "Too bad I can't initiate this during class...It'd be the highlight of my afternoon."

For the next few hours Hermione had been too preoccupied ask questions.

 _Later..._

Hermione made her way down the corridors with a bit of a spring in her step. She had no earthy idea why Severus Snape made her feel so good but she was rather glad she had chosen to marry him. Granted he had his very many faults but this way she could still go to Hogwarts and enjoy her mostly normal life instead of being bound to some senseless death eater only interested in either harming or killing her. The bushy haired with had figured that she had some how lucked out in marrying the snarky Potions Professor as many of the girls her age were either uncertain about their future given the new law or helplessly drawn to boys who did not seem to care for them.

It had only been one week and already Hermione was faring far better than most of the other Hogwarts girls forced into marriage. Just two days ago a _Muggle-born_ Hufflepuff by the name of Farrah Holmes had been murdered by the death eater she was forced to wed. Her body was found decomposing at the bottom of the lake.

Snape may have been a greasy dungeon bat but he was no a man what would harm a woman, least of all his own wife.

The mood in the castle had been ranging from somber to eventful as more and more students fell into the lines of the marriage law. Ron and Harry had been stunned at the number of weddings taking place and grew to be quite concerned for Hermione. It had been almost funny now that she thought about it. Since she got her letter they had hardly said a word about the law and now that some of their other friends are being married off they find the time to be concerned.

She got to class early, and as the first one in she got her choice of seats. As she found herself lost in thought Harry Potter strolled in with a determined and worried expression on his seemingly pale face. It was clear that what happened to Farrah had shaken him up quite a bit.

"Mione." said the voice of Harry shaking her from her thoughts.

"What is it Harry?" she asked taking her books from her knapsack and arranging them for the morning lesson.

"I'm worried about you." he said. "With this new law that means you'll be targeted by death eaters as well."

"You don't have to worry about me Harry." said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked the green eyed wizard. "Farrah was killed by her death eater husband and she was Muggle-born like you."

"My husband wouldn't do anything like that." said Hermione defensive.

Harry caught her words.

"Husband?" he asked confused. "Y-You mean you're already married?"

Hermione simply looked at him and averted her gaze.

"Who?" asked Harry growing enraged that someone had married his friend.

"I can't tell you that." said Hermione. "Please Harry, just know that I'll be safe no matter what."

Harry took the books out of her grasp and grasped her by the shoulders.

"Who married you Hermione?" he asked thinking the worst. "Was it Malfoy?"

"No." replied the bushy haired witch. "I already told you I can't say."

"Mione tell me." said Harry now very worried about her choice in husband. "Was it Crabbe or Goyle?"

"No." replied Hermione noting how tight his grip on her shoulders became. "Now kindly take your hands off me."

"No." said Harry defiant. "Not until you tell me what death eater scum has the audacity to marry my best friend."

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Snape burst into the room. His obsidian eyes flashed a good deal of rage and he drew his wand without thinking.

"Kindly take your hands off my wife Potter or you will find yourself in a world of pain." said The irate Potions Professor.

At the mention of the word wife Harry released his grip on Hermione's shoulders. He whirled around to see Severus Snape standing with his wand at the ready and a murderous expression on his face.

"No." said Harry looking back at Hermione who had a sorrowful expression on her face. "It can't be."

"I'm afraid it is." replied Snape with a smug smirk. "Isn't that right Mrs. Snape?"

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at her husband appalled by his callous behavior. She had not wanted Harry to find out this way and she could only imagine what Ron and Ginny would have to say about it.

As if trying to rub salt in Harry's wounds Snape confidently strolled over to Hermione and made a show of wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing his body against hers. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing as Hermione had no other choice but to allow it. Snape smirked at the bewildered look on the green eyed wizard's face and relished it.

"Get to your seat Mrs. Snape." said the Potions Professor in a seductive purr in the bushy haired witch's ear.

Hermione did as she was told.

Harry looked at her with absolute disgust. He could not believe that she would marry Snape of all people. Without another word he sat down and waited for the rest of the students to fill in before the lesson started. He remained silent the whole time Snape taught. Hermione had willed Harry to keep silent about her marriage a little while longer so that she could break the news delicately to Ron and Ginny. The young witch had been furious with Snape for his cruel antics. She had wanted to break the news to Harry herself.

After class, Hermione had been all set to try and explain her marriage to Harry and the others when Snape called her to his desk. Harry shot her a cold look and made his way out of the class as quickly as possible.

When the classroom had been cleared of all remaining students, save Hermione herself, Snape shut his door and cast a silencing charm. Hermione whirled on Snape furious about his earlier display.

"What was all that about?" she demanded enraged. "Harry is my friend you didn't have to be such a cruel jerk to him."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"Have you not met me?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's all an act and you know it." said Hermione folding her arms across her chest.

Snape got to his feet and loomed over the young witch.

"Are you sure about that Mrs. Snape?" he asked with venom in his tone.

Hermione dropped her arms and stared into his cold dark eyes. If she was honest she would have admitted to herself that she was maybe a little afraid of him. He was quite intimidating and known to have something of a cruel streak when provoked.

"Not that it's any of your business." he said still in a venomous tone. "But I was given specific instructions regarding this marriage and Mr. Potter."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione grateful that there was a point to his cruelty.

"To put it simple Mrs. Snape..." said The Potions Professor. "The more apposed to this marriage Potter is the safer you will be."

"Why?" asked Hermione confused by his words.

"The dark lord has taken a rather healthy interest in you." said Snape plainly. "He was well on his way to killing me before he received information that you, Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter had been the muggle-born woman in which I married."

Hermione's eyes widened at the implication of this.

"H-He was going to kill you because of me." she said all her anger dissipating.

Snape had been caught off guard by her sincere remorse for having brought this upon him.

"My point is Mrs. Snape, as long as Potter is adverse to our union you are safe from the dark lord." he finished.

Hermione had not really been listening to him. She had been far too busy going back to the three days when Snape had not returned. It would have been so easy for Voldemort to just get rid of him as if he had been nothing and no one would have been any the wiser. Perhaps it was guilt or sudden fear that drove Hermione to rush over to her husband and wrap her arms around him but the gesture stunned Snape significantly.

The dour man had not been use to anyone actually caring wither he lived or died. Everyone around him had been more interested in wither or not he did his job. "The greater good" or "the will of Voldemort" had been the most dominating forces in his life. He didn't understand how or why anyone like Hermione would bother with a wretched sod like himself. He had after all only married her because Dumbledore forced him to.

"There are rules Miss Granger." he said reminding her that she was not back in his quarters.

She let him go. Slightly embarrassed about letting her emotions run away with her for a second.

"I-I'm sorry Professor." she said.

Snape made a show of straightening his attire.

"Well." he said. "You'd better be off."

Hermione nodded gathering her books. She hoped she had enough time to catch Harry before he said anything.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Harry Potter had been enraged that Hermione had been married to Snape of all people. He found himself wishing it had been Malfoy mostly because then he knew Hermione could slug the mouthy _Pureblood_ and he wouldn't actually be able to harm her. But Snape! There was no way Hermione would stand a chance with Snape as her husband. He thought about telling Ron and Ginny but decided against it.

The image of the familiar way Snape had his hand on Hermione's body made Harry's blood boil.

 _He had no business touching Hermione in that way. He was a Professor for Merlin's sake._

Harry had been well on his way toward the lake when Hermione came running up to him. The bitterness and disgust had been amplified ten fold. She walked over to him with her amber eyes so full of hope and uncertainty.

"Harry." she said softly.

"What do you want?" asked the irate green eyed wizard bitterly.

Hermione had been a bit taken aback by his demeanor but chalked it up to Snape's cruel antics getting the better of him. She had no idea how she was going to face her friends but this was the start she was looking for.

"I-I just want to talk." she said.

"I have nothing to say to you Mrs. Professor Snape." snapped Harry. "And don't worry I won't tell Ron or Ginny how low you've fallen."

"Harry if you let me explain..." started Hermione.

"I have a class to get to." said Harry in a rude manner.

He walked away from her without another word. Hermione had not known what to say. Harry had never really lashed out at her before. She expected Ron to be immature and hurtful to her but never Harry. She sighed noting that she forgot that it was all about his obsessive hatred for her husband. Harry hated Professor Snape and by extension Harry now hated her.

Mrs. Professor Snape.

Holding back her tears Hermione made her way to her next class. She didn't see the figure clad in black standing in the shadows. When she was well on her way he stepped from his hiding spot his short sleek blond hair neat and even. Draco Malfoy's gray eyes glinted at the prospect of what this information represented.

 _Potter called Granger Mrs. Professor Snape. Then that means...she's married to my godfather._

"This is positively priceless." said Draco Malfoy with a mischievous smile.

There was discord in the Gryffindor Golden Trio.


	16. Chapter 15:Falling Into Routine

**Chapter 15:** _ **Falling Into Routine**_

 _ **{A/N: Something light}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters,Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **T** he days passed with relative ease as both Snape and Hermione seemed to be getting on well enough. Their morning routine of maintaining their respective Professor-Teacher roles when not together in the Slytherin Dungeons had become pretty easy. When alone at night they settled into playing husband and wife if only to satisfy the Ministry's weekly quota. Snape had been surprisingly good company as the hours passed. They either read or discussed philosophy, various cultures, Muggle living in comparison to wizard life. Hermione had been pleased that he shared some of her interests such as a love of reading, the same meticulous drive when focused on something important, She had even been stunned to find out that he had something of a sweet tooth, despite the fact that he tried to keep the knowledge of this hidden.

The bushy haired witch awoke in the middle of the night to find Snape had not been in bed. Concerned she climbed out and ventured toward the front room where she got a peek at him sitting at his personal desk eating what she had believed to have been a toffee nut bar. She almost burst into giggling fits when she saw more and more instances of Snape going to the same drawer at his desk when he thought either he was alone or she wasn't looking.

It amused her that even a snarky Potions Professor could exhibit human traits every now and then. Ever the clever little witch Hermione devised a plan to test her little theory. She made a trip to Hogsmeade and picked up a few toffee nut bars of her own and casually opened one while Snape was busy grading papers.

The Potions Professor had put up a valiant effort trying to ignore her as she nearly paraded around with the candy bar in his line of sight. The bushy haired witch made it a point to prattle on and on about the latest gossip about the castle and inquire about the up coming Pop quiz in Potions class knowing he could not tell her anything about it. Snape had only half listened. His obsidian eyes fixed on the candy bar she bit into. He had not been having a good week, it was a heavy grading week and he was out of his favorite candy bar. He had only looked into his usual drawer to find that he had gone through an entire months supply in days.

He had no idea why he had enjoyed eating toffee nut bars but oddly enough it was the one thing from his abusive childhood that had been any good. His obsession with them bordered on addiction due to the strain of the dark lord returning and all the unsavory things he had to do in his service weighed heavily on him.

Snape apparently could take no more of her teasing and got to his feet rather quickly. Hermione could do nothing but giggle as he swept her in his arms and wrestled the candy bar from her grasp. She smiled noting how he looked very much like a little boy set loose on an entire candy factory with the first bite he took he seemed to melt against her and they found themselves crashing onto the cold stone floor below. Snape could care less too busy with the rest of the candy bar.

Hermione continued to laugh not believing what she was witnessing with her own eyes.

"A chink in your armor Mr. Snape?" she asked.

"Quiet." he muttered still trying to ignore his own weakness for the blasted bar.

She continued to laugh.

"Something funny Mrs Snape?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

She nodded still in between giggles.

"How interesting." said Snape.

He got to his feet and made his way over toward his desk.

"I stumbled upon these delectable little treats while escorting two love birds back to their respective dorms." he said coolly as he reached into his drawer.

Hermione's eyes widened as he pulled out a highly decorated box of chocolates. She had not understand how he figured out that she had a weakness for chocolate but all laughing ceased and she was inching toward his desk long before she could stop herself.

Snape smirked at her and reached into the box plucking a piece of chocolate from it's case and popped it into his mouth. Hermione almost whimpered as he continued taking a few more.

"Cherry." he said with a smirk.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"How about a trade." she said finding her words.

"Trade?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow. "What ever for?"

"The chocolate's for the candy bars." said Hermione.

"I don't think so." said Snape.

"Oh come on." said Hermione feeling the opportunity to get the chocolates she craved so badly slipping away.

"Well." said Snape. "I would hate to insult your Gryffindor sense of fairness considering I have eaten some of the chocolates."

"I ate one of the candy bars so it's pretty much even." she said.

"Really?" asked Snape still with an eyebrow arched.

"Yes really." said Hermione.

"Well, if you insist." said Snape. "We have a deal."

He summoned the bag of toffee nut bars to his hand magically and left the box of chocolates on his desk for Hermione.

"A deal is a deal." he said before making his way back toward the bedroom.

Hermione eagerly opened the box and found that Severus had eaten all the chocolates.

"YOU GIT!" yelled Hermione annoyed that she had been had.

Snape emerged from the bed room doing a bit of laughter of his own.

"That my dear is what you get for spying on a Slytherin." he said. "And being a tease."

He lazily flicked his wand and the other drawer of his desk opened and another box of chocolates floated into view. He walked away leaving Hermione to stare at the new box in wonder.

"Slytherin git." she muttered opening the new box.

To her surprise it was full of chocolate covered cherries.

Snape turned his attention back to his toffee nut bar.

It seemed that their comfortable routine was bearable at least.


	17. Chapter 16:The Professor's Plaything

**Chapter 16:** _ **The Professor's Plaything**_

 _ **{A/N: Strife and Discord}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **D** raco Malfoy had been slinking about the halls as he followed Hermione Granger as she left Snape's quarters. He had a sly smile on his pale face as he continued to follow her every move. He had been sitting on the information about her being married to Snape and of course shagging him, it had been too priceless. The-oh-so brilliant-and-brave-Gryffindor-Princess Hermione Jean Granger forced to marry and shag the universally known "bat of the dungeons", Head of Slytherin House, Severus Sebastian Snape. Draco had been well aware of most of his godfather's past conquests one of which had been his recently escaped deranged Aunt Bellatrix. He had heard Lucius and Severus converse on many a drunken night back at the Manor detailing unsavory acts with various witches and muggles alike. He had even known about Snape bedding both his mother in the past and aunt on occasion.

One could not imagine what it was like to be a boy of seven and walk down the stairs for a glass of water in the middle of the night and be treated to the sounds of his aunt and godfather screwing like mad behind her heavy brown door. The mischievous little boy had thought it strange how more women didn't flock to his Uncle Severus given the man's apparent talents in bed.

The handsome junior Malfoy smirked as he watched Granger move about. The same fluttering and carelessness that overtook his aunt after one of her nights with his head of house. The junior Malfoy continued to follow the blissfully unaware Hermione until she got the sudden feeling that someone was following her. She stopped and cautiously checked her surroundings.

"Come out you foul loathsome little cockroach." said Hermione tightening her grip on her wand.

Draco had been quite impressed. Apparently she wasn't as foolish as he first believed her to be. Still, he had been following her for quite a while before she noticed him.

"If it isn't The Gryffindor Princess." he spat venomously. "Is there a reason you keep finding yourself in my dungeon?"

"The dungeons do not belong to you." she said narrowing her eyes at him. "And what I am doing is none of your business."

"It is my business if you intend to keep shagging my godfather." said Draco irate.

Hermione had been caught off guard by his observation.

Like a true Gryffindor she tried to keep up the charade of bravery. Unfortunately for her, Draco had already dissected her lies. Perks of being a Slytherin of course.

"Cut the act Granger." said Draco with a smirk. "I know you're shagging him...all women tend to act strangely when they've shagged Uncle Severus."

The bushy haired witch had not like the fact that Draco Malfoy had so easily learned about her relationship with Severus. It was strange how she had begun to think of the bad tempered Professor as Severus, the man whom could do wonders in the privacy of their quarters as opposed to The Potions Professor Snape that had been around her since she was twelve years old.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked still with defiance in her tone.

She would not cower to him or any Slytherin. She had been the wife of his Head of House after all and it wouldn't do for the wife of Severus Snape to cower to those lesser than she. Not to mention she could take Draco on any day of the week and send him home crying to his smarmy father, and so called Governor of Hogwarts.

Surprisingly, Draco simply smiled.

"As it so happens Granger, I am here to do you a little favor." he said casually.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this. It was a well known fact that Slytherins did not simply do anyone favors let alone Draco Malfoy.

"What do you mean?" she asked with all the skepticism of one very familiar with Slytherin tact.

"Did he tell you about his appointment this afternoon before he left you?" asked Draco with a menacing grin. "He keeps so many...don't you get it Granger, you're nothing more than The Potions Professor's plaything."

Hermione had not known what the junior Malfoy had been getting at but she was tired of this game. She didn't see how her relationship with her husband was any of Malfoy's business to begin with but she didn't wish to indulge his antics any longer...sadly she knew he would hound her until he got whatever it was that he sought from her.

"Just say what you want to say and leave me alone, Malfoy." she said annoyed.

"Why speak when I know you won't believe a word I say?" asked Draco in a casual tone. "Better to show you, your betters I think."

"I beg your pardon." said Hermione not at all liking where this conversation was heading.

Draco rolled his eyes at her inability to note the obvious.

"I can take you to where your so called husband is having his meeting." he said.

Hermione considered this. She had wanted to know where Snape went when he was having his various "appointments." She knew when he did work for the order and when Voldemort had called him. Some of his abrupt absences had been due to his work as a Potions Master but there were some unexplained absences. Despite her reservations, her curiosity got the better of her.

"You swear you'll take me to him and bring me home if something is amiss?" she asked preparing to hex him if need be.

"You have my oath." said Draco casually. "I shall return you to Hogwarts once this little venture is finished."

Hermione watched as his and her magic swirled around them both signaling that the oath had indeed taken place.

Taking a breath the bushy haired witch nodded in acceptance of his oath and his words.

Draco gave her a wolfish grin and extended his arm as if he had been some kind of chivalrous gentleman.

"Just remember, you wanted this Granger." he said still with that grin.

Hermione attempted to steel herself wondering what had been so bad that Draco had to issue such a warning.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Open field, Wizarding World..._

The winds were howling as Severus Snape stood with Bellatrix LeStrange in the middle of an open field beside an old abandoned muggle barn. It had been a rather peculiar location but one where they often ventured over the course of their strange relationship. The deranged witch had been glaring at him furious in her expression. Snape rolled his eyes as she called him every name in her arsenal. He had not thought to go back on his promise it was just that he had been unable to meet her carnal needs due to the new implications on his marriage. She had not taken the news well given the circumstances and was keen on venting her rage via speech.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked in an emotionless tone.

"A M _udblood_ whore!" shouted Bellatrix. "You're shagging Potter's little M _udblood_ whore!"

She beat against his ebony clad chest in frustration. All those years they had been lovers right under the noses of the despot and her brute of a husband and now here he was telling her that their relationship was no more for want of another. A girl. A particularly young witch with a brilliant path ahead of her. It was plain for Bellatrix to see that this Hermione Granger was innocent and pure, the very combination that a part of Snape couldn't help but obtain in some twisted fashion. She herself had been far from these things and it had been enough for him until this point. When he was a boy it was her darkness that drew him in, given his own innocence it wasn't hard to see why.

"Calm down Bella." said Snape catching her by the wrists his tone still emotionless.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" shouted Bellatrix irate. "You always did have a thing for _Mudblood_ whores."

"You forget yourself Bellatrix." said Snape showing rage for the first time.

"I forget nothing." replied Bellatrix still angry. "I didn't forget how much you love it when you slide that freakishly large cock of yours between my thighs..."

Snape tried to keep from envisioning their past encounters. She was having an effect on him, she always did and she knew it. His mind was swimming with memories as she went into every last vulgar detail about what they had done together and of the life their twisted union created shortly before it was snuffed out.

"Or how you make me squeal with just the right amount of force each time you thrust." she said in a seductive tone.

Snape closed his eyes as she trailed her cold calloused fingers up his ebony clad chest like she had so many times before. Sensing his indecision Bellatrix ran the fingers of her free hand over the tented bulge in the front of his trousers. Snape let out a hiss as she pressed her sensuous body against his lean form.

"Tell me you don't want to wrestle me to the ground and have your wicked way with me _Half-blood_." she teased.

Snape grabbed the derange witch crashing his pale lips into hers with almost brute force. She clawed at his frock coat while he fumbled at his trousers seemingly attempting to undo them but relenting at the last possible second to devour her mouth instead. Bellatrix found herself overwhelmed by her need of him. It seemed old habits were hard to break indeed as Snape attempted to control is rabid need for the deranged witch before him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Somewhere Amid The Tall Grass..._

Hermione Granger-Snape's eyes had widened in horror as she saw her husband grab Bellatrix LeStrange and wrestle her to the ground in a bid to make love to her. Draco smiled watching as the tears formed behind the usually mouthy Gryffindor's amber eyes. He had only sought to take her down a peg or two but the look of absolute hurt on her face was priceless. The boy didn't know what it was about his godfather that made witch's take leave of their senses but it was one for the record books given Granger's icy gaze.

Turning away from the scene Hermione took a deep breath to quell her emotions.

"I wish to go back now, Draco." she said in an eerily calm manner.

Draco Malfoy's words played over and over in the heartbroken witch's head.

 _Don't you get it? Your nothing more than The Potions Professor's Plaything._

 _How could she have been so stupid as to think that Severus Snape would ever feel something for her the way she did for him?_

 _He was a Slytherin git bastard and always would be._

Believing that his work had been done Draco did as she asked. The return to Hogwarts had been a silent one as Hermione simply concentrated on getting back to her shared quarters with her wayward husband. Once they returned, the junior Malfoy watched the formerly mouthy witch make her way toward Gryffindor tower without another word. It seemed rather strange to him as he watch her turn cold and the eerie silence that overtook her was unnerving as well.

 _Does she really have feelings for him?_

 _No. It can't be._

 _There's No way._

 _Could it be possible?_

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

 _Open field, Wizarding World..._

Snape glared down at the writhing witch below him. The desire for him had been clear on her face as she arched her sensuous body into his hoping to speed along his actions. Bellatrix had been quite pleased with herself and her meager means of seduction. Sadly she had not taken into account that she had insulted Snape prior to her ploy taking place.

"You Bellatrix are a sight to behold." he said in a smug tone. "Unfortunately for you my "freakishly large cock" is reserved for someone else...the pitfalls of marriage I'm afraid, I seem to only be interested in my wife...I guess I've had my fill of _Pureblood_ bitch for one lifetime."

Snape got to his feet and walked away from the humiliated and angry aroused witch as she bellowed out his name.

"SNAPE! YOU INSOLENT HALF-BLOOD" she shouted irate. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

Snape ignored the rest of the deranged witch's insults and spiteful threats, with a crack of thunder apparated away from the field. It appeared his association with Bellatrix had finally reached it's conclusion. Dumbledore would be pleased no doubt. The Potions Master had not wanted to admit it to himself but it was beginning to look as if Hermione Granger was growing on him.


	18. Chapter 17:Mix Of Emotions

**Chapter 17:** _ **Mix Of Emotions**_

 _ **{A/N: Just go with it}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

 **T** he last thing Hermione Granger-Snape recalled, she was standing in the middle of a corridor arguing with her husband about his supposed affairs with random women including Draco's deranged aunt Bellatrix LeStrange. She slapped him across the face. After taking in the shocked expression he wore she collapsed in his arms. She had been rather surprised to see him sitting across from her in a chair with his lean arms folded across his ebony clad chest. His pale face had been seemingly frozen beneath a mask of indifference as he watched her still silent. As her vision focused she narrowed her amber eyes at her husband.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a bitter tone.

Snape had not understood her sudden coldness.

 _Is she angry with me?_

 _What the hell could I have done to warrant this?_

"One would think that being married one's spouse would be contacted to look after them." he said annoyed at her coldness.

"I'm fine." said Hermione still in a bitter tone. "You can go back to your "appointments"...I'm sure they're more important."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

 _Something is definitely up._

 _She's never actually..._

Suddenly Hermione felt the less than subtle intrusion of someone invading her mind. Snape sifted through her thoughts and memories and found the source of her sudden disdain for him.

 _So she knows thanks to my so called godson...but not the whole story._

Seeing all he needed to see Snape pulled out of her mind and got to his feet.

"In the future Mrs. Snape, I would suggest that if you were going to spy you'd better be sure you have all the information before you make the decision to act." he said with some bitterness of his own. "That meeting was to tell an old friend that I have my attentions elsewhere...and what passed between us has ended."

"Looked like it was a continued affair to me." snapped Hermione bitterly.

Snape glared murderously at his wife.

He couldn't believe they were actually discussing infidelity, like this was some sort of real marriage.

"It may interest you to know, Mrs. Snape that due to our marriage I have not touched any other witch of my own free will." he said making sure to keep his expression neutral given his rage at Draco's interference.

"What does that mean of your own free will?" asked Hermione annoyed.

Before Snape could answer Madam Pomfrey entered the infirmary with a hesitant look about her. Snape observed this and arched an eyebrow at the peculiar scenario. The Med-witch had been completely stunned when Dumbledore told her that Hermione was to marry Severus Snape. She had thought the whole thing was crazy but seeing as they seemed to function like any other married couple, she put aside her personal opinion as it was made clear Severus had been against this from the very beginning and it was only an attempt to keep the young Gryffindor witch safe from the irreparable harm the Marriage Law would have caused her had she been married off to a more devoted death eater at Voldemort's behest.

"Hermione dear." said Madam Pomfrey in a calm tone. "There is an urgent matter, I must discuss with you...I'll give you time to..."

"No need." Hermione said cutting her off. "My so called husband was just leaving."

Snape glared at her once more, obviously hurt by her coldness.

"It seems my company is unwanted." he said in an emotionless tone despite the flicker of pain behind is obsidian eyes. "Perhaps, I should stay away altogether if that would please you?"

"Don't do me any favors." said Hermione still bitter about what she witnessed in the field.

The Potions Professor got to his feet and left the infirmary without giving her so much as a sideways glance or another word passing from his pale lips. Madam Pomfrey sighed as she recalled the flicker of uncertainty on the Potions Master's face. To be honest, she felt for the poor wizard. He had no idea what he was in for given all the implications of his marriage to such a young witch not to mention what he would have to endure with Voldemort back and causing all kinds of havoc.

"I really wish you wouldn't be so hard on him dear." said The Med-witch sadly. "Severus, is not use to having to account for someone other than himself."

"I'll say." said Hermione before she could catch her tone.

Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey didn't take offense.

"I'll not inquire as to how he's earned your ire but there is something you must eventually discuss with him." she said with a serious expression.

Hermione suddenly caught her words.

"What do you mean?" she asked suddenly fearful.

 _He couldn't possibly have given her some kind of disease could he?_

 _It wouldn't be that much of a surprise considering his taste in unsavory witches._

 _If he did I am so going to kill him._

"Hermione." said Madam Pomfrey with a strangely maternal look in her now shimmering eyes. "Miss Granger...I don't know how best to tell you this...except to come out and say it."

Hermione's eyes widened in terror.

 _Oh Merlin he has given me something._

 _I just hope it's curable._

Madam Pomfrey took her by the hand and offered her a warm smile.

"You're pregnant my dear." she said in the warmest tone possible.

Hermione's mouth dropped open much like Ron's when ever someone said something that caught him by surprise. The bushy haired witch blinked and layed back down on the bed. She couldn't believe what she had just been told.

She was pregnant.

 _The greasy git had gotten her pregnant._

And after all he had done with Bellatrix the last thing she wanted was to have the insufferable git's child.

Tears streamed down the cheeks of the young amber eyed witch. She didn't know the first thing about being a mother and what was worse, her pregnancy would have to remain a secret from even her closest friends.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Snape had been irate as he made his way down the hall snapping at whatever student was unlucky enough to cross his path giving out numerous detentions just because the wind blew in his direction. He had been well on his way toward his quarters when he caught sight of Draco. The little snake had darted around the corner as soon as he noted his godfather's murderous gaze falling upon him. As fast as the young wizard had been Snape was much faster and he descended on the boy in seconds like a panther capturing it's prey.

Draco groaned when Snape slung him against the hard wall by his collar.

"Ahhhh!" he shouted in reaction.

The junior Malfoy found himself dangling due to the strength and impressive height of his godfather.

"L-Let me go." demanded Draco mistakenly believing his _Pureblood_ brat nature would serve him here.

"Enough." said Snape in a chilling tone that instantly quieted the boy.

The young albino blond's gray eyes widened with fear as he found them meeting the icy obsidian of his godfather's.

"You have done quite enough, Draco." said Snape still in the chilling tone. "You're little interference has set me back a great deal with my progress for the dark lord."

Draco's eyes widened further at the mention of this.

"I-I-didn't know...Uncle." he said frantic. "P-Please don't tell him...don't tell father."

Snape tightened his grip on his godson's collar effectively choking him with rage beyond that of the boy's comprehension.

"You stupid fool!" said Snape dangerously. "The dark lord cares only for his progress against Potter, you could very well have ruined my entire plan and whats worse he will start to issue out punishments...you know nothing of what he's capable of."

Draco's gray eyes glinted with the mist of would be tears but he refused to cry in front of his godfather.

"I-I apologize Uncle." said Draco dutifully once Snape eased his grip some. "I-I should have remembered my place..."

Snape sighed letting the boy fall to the cold hard ground below.

"You idiot." he said bitterly. "It will only be a matter of seconds before he knows and..."

The intense burning sensation from his right forearm went through him like electricity.

"Too late." finished Snape meeting Draco's eyes once again.

The junior Malfoy had not known what to say or do. He had seen when Lucius had been summoned before the dark lord and how much the agony affected him. Sometimes it was a crippling pain. Snape seemed to be managing well but then again the boy often heard his godfather had a high tolerance for pain.

"Get to your dorm." instructed Snape. "Quickly!"

"B-But Uncle..." started the boy.

"DO AS I SAY!" shouted Snape with urgency.

At this Draco took off as fast as he could. His chest burned and his neck heart but he was more worried about what the dark lord would do to his uncle once he got word of his evident failure with Hermione Granger.

Snape made his way into his quarters, got dressed in his robes and pulled on his mask.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Throne Room, Unknown Location, Wizarding World..._

The intense glare from one very enraged dark lord had been seemingly burning into the very being of one Severus Sebastian Snape as he stood before him bound and trembling from the effects of the unforgivable cast upon him. His body had been soaked with perspiration and the slickness of his oozing blood had not made it any easier.

The Potions Master had filled the dark lord in on his failure with Hermione but made sure to leave out Draco's involvement to spare the boy the dark lord's wrath much to both Lucius and Narcissa's collective relief.

Disgusted by Snape's evident failure Voldemort extracted a brutal punishment upon his Half-Blood subject, via Bellatrix LeStrange. As the deranged witch continued to curse him, Snape offered her a subtle smirk before he lost consciousness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Lucius had been pacing the halls fearful of Snape's condition. He had not awoken in four days and it wasn't looking too good for the dour wizard. To ensure that no one suspected anything amiss on Snape's part Lucius had been using a Polyjuice form of Snape to cover his classes though he always left when the job was done and steered clear of both Dumbledore and Hermione Granger-Snape.

Severus had been tended to by Narcissa personally as Lucius had not wanted Bellatrix anywhere near him. Despite this Bellatrix still found herself locked in a room alone with a recovering Severus Snape.

The dark eyes of the pale witch were focused on the sleeping wizard. She had not meant to hurt him this badly. The thought of him leaving her after all these years to be with some _Mudblood_ witch was just too much. He had been her unofficial lover since he was 17 years old and barely out of Hogwarts. They had even had a son together.

Bellatrix sighed as she shed her clothes and climbed into bed with the bandaged Snape. The scent of jasmine caught him and his mind traveled back to Hogwarts. His body reacted believing the witch beside him to be his wife.

"I'm sorry." said Snape weak and still asleep.

It was clear that Snape had been dreaming but given the delusional mind of Bellatrix, she had heard what she wanted to hear from the ailing dark wizard.

"I need you." said Snape still asleep.

In his mind, the dour wizard had been seeing Hermione Granger still treat him with a rather cold response.

Ironically, it was an old memory of him and Lily but for some reason his mental guilt had changed his old friend into Hermione. It certainly seemed like the same pattern of rage and contempt.

"I need you too." said Bellatrix pressing her lips into his pale ones.

She rested her head on his chest and fell asleep dreaming sweet dreams of violence and isolation.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione had been staring up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Severus had spent most of the morning ignoring her and getting on with his classes as if she had not been there. She should have been relieved that he appeared to have taken the hint and left her alone but then she thought back to what Madam Pomfrey had told her.

Despite the obvious symptoms she felt of the past few weeks, the fatigue, tender breasts, and frequent urination. The more the bushy haired witch thought about it the more it all seemed to make sense.

There was even more binging on chocolate and toffee nut bars.

With a sigh Mrs. Hermione Snape turned her attention to the empty side of her husband's bed. It wasn't like him to be gone this long. She was fearful of how he would react to her once he found out that she was pregnant.

 _A marriage had already been forced on the clearly emotionally unstable man but how would he feel about a child?_


	19. Chapter 18:One Plus One Equals Three

**Chapter 18:** _ **One Plus One Equals Three**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

 **W** ith a crack of thunder Severus Snape had been brought to Hogwarts. His condition had not seemed to improve and it was going on the fifth day since his punishment at the hands of Voldemort via Bellatrix LeStrange. Draco Malfoy had not spoken much to anyone since Snape took off to speak to the dark lord. The albino blond was wondering why Snape had not returned yet and feared he had been killed due to his meddling. He had not know it would be _THIS_ bad when his aunt first approached him with the little task of bringing his godfather's new little wife to where they usually meet. But then again, he should have know that his Aunt Bellatrix was up to no good. She had always seemed to be after something whenever she had taken the time to speak to her lowly nephew.

Draco paced the corridors anxiously awaiting his Godfather for days but there was still no sign until late one night the boy heard the crack of thunder outside the forbidden forest and took off toward it. He was treated to the sight of his father bringing an unconscious Severus Snape back to Hogwarts. Lucius grabbed Draco by the scruff of the neck and pulled him toward his godfather.

"We are going to have a long talk Draco." said the handsome albino blond. "But for now you'd better see to it that your godfather makes it to the infirmary...should he die on the way there I hold you personally responsible."

Draco nodded fearful of what was to come next.

"Yes Father." he said obediently.

Draco shoulder some of the weight of his godfather's battered body and made his way toward the school. Lucius apparated away still very disgusted with his son for his hand in Bellatrix's antics.

He had expected better of him. Sadly, he found himself met with more and more disappointment.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Draco had not gotten far with Snape before they caught the attention of Hermione Granger-Snape as she was leaving the library. She had been stunned to see her husband in such a state. So much so that she had forgotten how cold he had been over the past few days. Without thinking she made her way over to Draco and cast a levitating charm on him. The albino blond had been grateful for the assistance though he wasn't too happy to see that it was Hermione herself that lent a hand.

"What happened to him?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"As if you care." muttered Draco. "You only married him to save your own skin."

Hermione glared at the junior Malfoy.

"Listen you foul loathsome little cockroach, I am his wife wither you like it or not and I am in no mood for your pigheadedness." she snapped.

Draco blinked unsure of what to say.

They managed to get Snape to the infirmary without killing each other but that had appeared to be the only good thing about their association as of late.

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

Madam Pomfrey looked Snape over once he had been put to bed. The fresh scars from his most recent round of torture had still showed some signs of blood. Whomever had healed him did so to the best of their ability but they were not Madam Pomfrey. With a wave of her wand she had Severus stitched up good and well taken care of. She recommended he get bed rest for a few days but should recover fully soon enough. Hermione sat beside her husband unsure if she had much more of a right to be there than Draco as she looked over his battered body.

She had spent the passed few days being angry at him when all the while he was going through something like this. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she recalled the last time they had actually spoke. He had attempted to make it clear to her that he wasn't sleeping with any other witches and that he ended his association with Bellatrix for her.

Unable to hold herself back from her guilt, Hermione softly stroked his sallow pale cheek.

"Hmmmm." he groaned.

Draco had been surprised her touch had an effect on him. He watched the scene unfold with hopeful eyes.

Hermione touched him again and he responded.

"Her-mi-on-e." he said in semi-broken speech.

The bushy haired witch smiled and leaned next to him.

At the feel of her soft pink lips crashing against his pale ones Snape opened his eyes.

"Hello." said the young Gryffindor witch pleased to see him awake.

"Hello." said Snape a bit drowsy from exhaustion.

She touched his face softly and held his hand in her own.

"You've been through quite an ordeal." she said as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Snape causally lifted his heavy feeling arm and wiped them away.

"Seems like you have as well." he said in a rough tone.

She gave him a small smile.

Snape took a breath and enjoyed her familiar scent.

"I have something to tell you." said Hermione. "Something private...but it can wait until you recover."

"Nonsense." said Snape. "You've obviously been waiting for long enough."

The bushy haired witch's eyes fell on Draco who had been sitting quietly watching them both for some time.

"I don't feel the need to speak in front of him." she said.

Snape waved his hand and a silencing charm went up around them.

"Tell me." said Snape looking intensely into her amber eyes.

Hermione took a breath and took his hand into both of hers.

"Severus..." she started unsure of herself. "While you were away...Madam Pomfrey told me some interesting news."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"Go on." he said mustering as much patience as he could.

Hermione leaned her cheek against his pale hand. Snape had not known any time when they had shared any intimacy out side of the bedroom. Draco had been looking at them the whole time with his mouth agape. He never expected Hermione and his godfather to have a real relationship during this farce marriage. the junior Malfoy continued to watch the two of them in confusion.

"Severus..." said Hermione still unsure of how to tell him about the baby. "I-I'm pregnant."

Snape's eyes widened for a moment causing Draco to grow tense. Hermione continued stroking his arm hoping that he wouldn't react too badly to the news. To her surprise his expression softened and he tried to sit up.

"You shouldn't be on your feet so much." he said in his usual professor tone.

Hermione had been stunned by his apparent gesture and he motioned for her to join him. She rested her head against his pale chest and he wrapped his arms around her. The bushy haired witch burst into tears. She had been so prepared to have to him get angry and hate her for trapping him in this marriage but he seemed to accept her and the baby.

Snape sighed as he held Hermione close to him. He knew the young witch was terrified, she was expecting a child for Merlin's sake. Not even he was cruel enough to belittle her at this point. Hermione took in the familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth that radiated off him. Snape knew what this meant for him once she told him about their child and he made up his mind to do anything in his power to ensure they survived this war.

Draco took his leave sensing the couple needed time alone. He had not known what was discussed but it seemed to be of great importance. Soon after the junior Malfoy left, Hermione climbed into bed with her husband and fell asleep. Snape however had been unable to sleep. He had no idea how he was going to keep the knowledge of him having a child with Hermione a secret long enough for him to defeat the dark lord. The despot had not been pleased when Bellatrix became pregnant and she was a _Pureblood_ witch.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, a fear coursed through him that he hide rather well. Memories of his previous time in a situation like this began to come at him in rapid succession. The loss of his son had been a significant blow to both him and Bellatrix. He had not wanted that for Hermione, no matter how much of an irritant she had been to him over the years. She was too young and innocent a soul to ever have to endure such suffering.

After seeing how Mr. and Mrs. Snape had been more or less preoccupied with their good news, Madam Pomfrey suggested they retire to their quarters before some unlucky student stumbled upon them. It would be quite difficult to explain how Hermione Granger, a student had not only married the dreaded Potions Master but was effectively carrying his child as well. No doubt it was a headache the young witch had not needed.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape had not known what to make of what was becoming of his life. He had a young wife who had not only been beautiful but surprisingly intelligent and they were expecting a child. After all those years ago Snape had had a child, a son whom had only taken his first breath before his innocent young life had been cut short.

He did not know what to make of Hermione's pregnancy. It was inevitable given that he was forced to bed his new wife, and they were forbidden to use any means of contraception. Still, he had not expected it to be so...soon. Hermione climbed into bed with him surrounding him with her warmth. The scent of jasmine lingered from her bushy hair and he found himself contented as he drifted off to sleep.

Thought of his innocent son filled his weary mind for the first time in years and in the silence of the night tears streamed down his sallow pale cheeks. Hermione had awoken a time or two to find that he had locked in the grips of a sorrowful dream. She gently kissed him and scooted closer to him. She had not known what the subject of what this dream was but it seemed to have to do with a son. She wondered of the child she had been carrying had been the son he dreamed of as she herself drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 19:Evil Romance

**Chapter 19:** _ **Evil Romance**_

 _ **{A/N: A glimpse into the past}**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual content ahead**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 **B** ile rose in the back of Snape's throat and he slipped out from beneath the covers of his black large four poster bed. He made his way swiftly to the loo and locked the door behind him. He cast a quick silencing charm so as not to disturb Hermione. Being that she was pregnant he had known she would need all the rest she could get. The ill Potions Professor had been sweating muggle bullets by the time he had emptied his stomach of all it's contents. The images came swarming back in rapid succession. He could even smell the elegant _Pureblood_ witch's perfume as thick as the muggy scent of the dungeon. Her dark eyes and porcelain skin had made her the talk of the _Pureblood_ circles. The elder Black sister and the most dignified of the three married to Rudolphus LeStrange of all people due to a very lucrative marriage contract.

When Severus Snape first met this prominent witch he had only been 16 years old and in love with her younger sister. After the subsequent break up a year later he saw her again after taking the dark mark. She had been like most _Purebloods_ in Slytherin house that he had grown up with. She hated him on sight due to his blood status and his former relationship with her younger sister. Often she would bring up how proud she was that Narcissa decided to do their duty and marry a _Pureblood_ , despite her not liking Lucius Malfoy in the least. Snape kept quiet like a good little whelp and she continued to belittle him.

One afternoon Voldemort apparently had, had enough of her teasing his favorite prospect. That in combination with Rudolphus' latest string of epic failures being the final straw. Enraged The Dark Lord ordered everyone out of the room except Rudolphus, Bellatrix, and Snape. With a wave of his wand The Dark Lord sent LeStrange to the ground with a series of unforgivable curses. Snape watched as the second person to consistently torment him due to his blood status was brought low by their master himself.

Voldemort turned his wand on Bellatrix stripping her of her attire and bound her to the cold stone floor. Humiliated and scared out of her mind Bellatrix was forced to play spectator as the dark lord turned his attention to a 17 year old Severus Snape.

 _{ Severus had barely heard what The Dark Lord had said to him as his body began to fill with an intense heat that threatened to overwhelm him. His blood ran cold but had not discouraged the heat that made it's way toward his groin. The young death eater recruit was instructed to approach Bellatrix as she lay bound to the cold stone floor._

 _Young Severus had not known why but his cock throbbed at the sight of the perfectly proportioned naked witch before him. He had hated Bellatrix. She and her parents were the reason Narcissa had been pressured into leaving him for Lucius. The more he looked at her the more the rage burned in his lean pale chest. She had been quite helpless lying there terrified at what their master's plan for her had been and how it involved Snape._

 _"Take her S-S-Severus-s-s-s." hissed Voldemort in his ear._

 _Snape felt a surge of magic and then everything went blank._

 _When he finally regained control of himself he had been emptying his seed inside Bellatrix. The realization of how she felt wrapped around his suddenly aching cock made him dizzy. He looked down at the tear stained porcelain cheeks of the witch below him. He had still been inside her as his release subsided and she tried to catch her ragged breath._

 _Rudolphus glared at her murderously as if she had some choice in being defiled by a half-blood._

 _Snape realized what the dark lord had made him do all too late as he quickly pulled away from the now unbound witch and waited for the dark lord to return his attire. With a wave of his hand Voldemort did just that and approached Snape with a smile on his face._

 _"You have pleased me S-S-Severus-s-s-s." hissed Voldemort. "You may leave."_

 _Snape didn't stick around to not what happened to Bellatrix or Rudolphus LeStrange._

 _A week later..._

 _Snape had been summoned to Malfoy Manor where he was speaking with Lucius about the dark lord's new job for him. He was to brew a new potion for him personally to ensure that he would be able to defeat Dumbledore in combat. Snape had not known why The Dark Lord would both combating the old man who ran Hogwarts but he agreed, mostly due to not having much choice._

 _While he had been speaking to Lucius, an injured and sorrowful Bellatrix LeStrange had come through the floo. Narcissa had been frantic as she went to help her older sister. Bellatrix had a lifeless look in her eyes but she had still been breathing._

 _Though Snape had not cared for Bellatrix in the slightest, and he had only been at the Malfoy residence to discuss business he felt that he could not just leave his former lover and her sister to suffer. They got the ailing witch into one of the spare rooms and immediately began to administer care for her. The young potions_ _apprentice set to work assisting Narcissa with the ailing Bellatrix and it is when he first created the healing salve for the witch. It was the least he could do after being forced to rape her._

 _After a few days Bellatrix had been well enough to recover on her own. Snape had come by to drop of a bit more of the salve when he overheard a tear struck Bellatrix admit to her younger sister that she was pregnant. The young Potions Apprentice had been terrified when she further revealed that the father was a half-blood whom she loathed._

 _Snape had not known what to do at that point and walked into the room as Bellatrix cold brown eyes fixed on him. There was such hatred and agony behind them. Narcissa looked back n forth between the two of them and gasped in absolute shock._

 _"Severus?" she said out loud._

 _Snape sensing Bellatrix humiliation offered up the truth knowing it would no doubt make his ex-lover hate him._

 _"Yes." he replied in an emotionless tone. "During a meeting with the dark lord I was forced to provide entertainment while LeStrange was forced to watch me."_

 _"And you Bella?" asked Narcissa turning her attention to her elder sister._

 _"Had no choice but to be ravaged..." said Snape looking at Bellatrix who glared at him coldly._

 _Narcissa got to her feet and glared at Snape._

 _"Who would do such a thing?" she asked upset. "Who would have the gall to rape my sister?"_

 _Snape looked over at Bellatrix noting the panic that filled Narcissa and the wheels turning in her dark mind for her brand of justice._

 _"Me." he replied emotionless._

 _The elegant witch's jaw dropped with this admission._

 _"It's not true." she said in confusion. "Tell me it's not true Severus...tell me that you would never force yourself upon my sister."_

 _Snape turned his obsidian gaze to Narcissa. He had opened his mouth to say something when Bellatrix interrupted him._

 _"The Dark Lord did something to force him." she explained._

 _Snape looked at her surprised that she didn't play victim and have him thrown out of the manor and let her sister hate him as she often wanted her to._

 _Narcissa put a hand over her mouth in shock._

 _"I'm so sorry Severus." she said. "I shouldn't have thought the worst of you."_

 _Snape said nothing but offered her a half smirk._

 _Bellatrix turned her attention back to Snape her dark eyes cold as he left the salve on the end table for her and walked out leaving the ladies to their chat._

 _Late Night..._

 _Severus awoke to find himself in completely naked the darkness of the manor. It wasn't really unusual considering that Lucius gave him a spare bedroom and permission to stay over on occasion. He had only recently started staying over once more after taking the dark mark. The Potions Apprentice moved to stretch and found that his arms were bound to the bed posts as were his feet. He blinked and looked up feeling extra weigh on his chest. His obsidian eyes found themselves falling on the mother of his unborn child. Her dark eyes filled with lust and contempt. He understood at once why he had been completely naked and it didn't escape his notice that she had been as well._

 _"Sleep well Half-blood?" she asked running her wand along his exposed chest._

 _"What the hell are you doing?" he asked struggling against the binds._

 _Bellatrix shifted her weight making sure to put enough pressure on his sudden erection. It earned a low hiss from the young potions apprentice._

 _Snape glared at her murderously._

 _It only seemed to encourage her as she leaned close enough to press her exposed breasts into his chest. He had been alarmed when she licked the side of his sallow pale cheek. He had been amazed at the warmth of her tongue given how many cold words she spewed on a daily basis._

 _"Did you enjoy having your cock inside me Half-blood?" she asked in a rather seductive tone._

 _Snape felt her hand wrap around him as she asked him the question._

 _He let out a low groan at the intimate contact._

 _Bellatrix smirked noting how he seemed to be coming apart at her touch._

 _"Did you enjoy sliding your cock inside me Half-blood?" she asked positioning herself right above his erection._

 _Snape barely had a chance to breath before she impaled herself on him. She let out an involuntary moan at the contact as he grunted. His head was swimming in a fog of lust that continued to seep into every pore._

 _The witch began to move. Her deliberately slow pace made him almost whimper at her teasing._

 _"You are mine now Half-blood." said Bellatrix angling her body in a way that made them both groan as she licked his cheek again. "You and your cock belong to me."_

 _Snape had no problem with that. If she was this good with minimal effort then she would be better given more. It wasn't as if anyone else had been lining up to take him to bed. Lily had turned from him shortly after he deflowered her to run to James Potter. Narcissa had been forced into marriage with Lucius, thought she had not complained. The young affection starved Severus was in no position to be picky when it came to a willing witch who wanted to engage him._

 _Sensing Snape's rather unstated submission, Bellatrix proceeded to move picking up her pace in the process. Lost in the sensation Snape had been causing to rush through her body she had all but forgotten to cast a silencing charm. Unbeknownst to the coupling witch and wizard Lucius Malfoy had ventured down to the guest hall in a bid to check in on is long time friend only to witness Bellatrix engaging him. The senior blond shook his head and ventured back toward his own bedroom without a word but kept a smirk upon his face._

 _Well after their activity had concluded Snape was freed from his binds and looking at the sleeping Bellatrix in bed beside him. She was a vision of beauty with her hair a mess from the extent of their act, sweat pouring off her supple porcelain flesh, and her belly still small despite carrying the life of their child. Severus had never cared so much for anyone outside Lucius, his mother, and former respective loves who had spurned his affections._

 _Watching Bellatrix sleep, he could see the soft glow that had begun to take hold. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon in that moment. Moved beyond words Severus kissed her pouring emotion into her that he had never felt before. She was carrying a child. His child. As if she could hear the words buried in his young heart the witch in question turned to face him. She smiled at him and brought her lips crashing against his._

 _This time he wrapped his arms around her eager to feel her against him. She let out a soft moan when he slid into her without breaking the kiss. Her legs wrapped around him as he thrust forward sinking into her warmth with his heart pounding. It was amazing that such a cold hearted shrew could make him feel so much.}_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

A series of soft moans filled the darkened room as Hermione Granger found herself awakening to the slow and easy thrusts of her husband. It had been quite some time since they had shared a bed and due to her pregnancy the ministry had been less inclined to force their couplings. The Potions Master let out a hiss as he slid into the warmth of the willing witch beside him. Her back had been pressed against his exposed chest and her night gown pulled up around her waist. The silk black sheet that covered his bed hid their act from further view as did the thin veil of darkness slowly giving way to light of the coming dawn.

"Severus." said Hermione breathless as her husband continued to thrust against her warm slender form.

Snape let out a grunt and picked up his pace.

Memories of his time with Bellatrix may have spurred this recent encounter but he had found that he felt the same warmth and need as he had all those years ago when he discovered that Bellatrix had been pregnant for his current wife Hermione. As with Bellatrix, she exhibited the same warm glow that seemed to draw him to her without question.

The Potions Professor had not been sure what this pregnancy would bring, as Bellatrix and he lost their son, but he was weary of it all the same. Losing their child had done something irreversible to Bellatrix, she wasn't quite the same afterwards. He had hoped to avoid the heartbreak with Hermione. She was much to young and innocent a soul to have to endure such suffering.

His growing compassion for the Gryffindor witch made him recall the time in his youth when his heart had not yet been frozen in stone. A fleeting feeling if ever there was one but it inevitably lead to the frantic coupling she was experiencing at the present time. Snape kissed her neck as he gripped the flesh of her thigh into his hand desperate to feel all of her.

Normally he wasn't very vocal unless being goaded but his youthful memories had proven to be quite effective as he continued to thrust almost madly into his young wife. His need for her grew into an almost possessive streak as he began to hash out a list of demands upon the pleasure blinded witch.

"No man is to touch you." said Snape in a gruff tone. "Not even Potter or Weasley..."

"Severus." said Hermione lost in his antics.

"You are mine witch." he said still gruff. "I am the only wizard to lay wand to you."

"Yes." said Hermione not at all understanding what she was agreeing to but she had not wanted him to stop.

"You will treat me with respect." said Snape almost snarling as he continued to thrust into his wife. "I'll not be made a fool of especially not by my own wife."

"Yes." said Hermione gripping the mattress as he began to overwhelm her.

"You belong to me." said Snape his thrust growing more frantic. "Say it!"

"I-I belong to you..." started Hermione as she felt the rush of her release over take her. "SEVERUS!"

"Yessss!" hissed Snape as his own released came soon afterward.

As they both lay in bed trying to catch their breath, Hermione turned to Snape stroking his exposed sweaty chest with her soft nimble fingers. There was an expression on her face that he could not readily identify as she looked at him. Her amber eyes twinkling like those of Albus Dumbledore.

"I only want you, Severus." she said meaningfully. "Always."

Before Snape could come to his senses her soft pink lips crashed against his pale ones in a desperate but passionate kiss. The Potions Master wrapped his arms around her as she leaned against his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Snape blinked in the dark utterly confused about what had just happened. _What the hell had he done to bring this about?_


	21. Chapter 20:Lines In The Sand

**Chapter 20:** _ **Lines In The Sand**_

 _ **{A/N: Because I was asked so nicely Here's another update}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **S**_ everus Snape glared murderously at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as he stood in the back of some abandoned muggle shop with them. The magical shield he had put in place had along with a silencing charm had been enough to discuss them and their conversation from prying eyes and ears. The Potions Master's shoulders had been hitched like a cat ready to pounce on the first movement from either of them. Harry glared at him defiantly with emerald green eyes that unnerved his professor every time he looked upon him. Ron had been complaining about having to stand too long in the same spot while Ginny just stared at Snape and looked back n forth between him and Hermione.

The bushy haired witch in question had tried to appear indifferent to her husband's vicious glare but it was to no avail. She had not liked it when he was furious at her.

"No doubt this was your idea idiot boy." he said turning his venom on Harry. "Have you learned nothing from your little mishap at the Ministry...or does the death of that nefarious coward Sirius Black mean anything to you?"

Harry growled ready to draw his wand.

Ron grabbed him and held him back.

Hermione cast a quick silencing charm.

"Severus, don't." she said. "I take full responsibility for everything but don't goad Harry please."

Snape had not softened his glare when he looked at her.

"You Mrs. Snape have a lot to answer for when we return to Hogwarts." he said icily.

He waved his hand and canceled the silencing charm.

"You all will report to Filch for detention." he said still very angry with them. "For three weeks."

Collective grips and groans filled the small space.

"Silence!" shouted Snape turning his back to them. "Apparate back to Hogwarts immediately!"

He could not return with them himself lest his actions get called to Voldemort's attention. He could not afford to garner such unwanted attention especially with Hermione carrying his child. He had not known what his master planned to do with her once he believed her to be on their side. The last thing he needed was for her to be dragged into his "punishments" as Bellatrix had been for Rudolphus.

Without a further word Snape took off back to meet the other death eaters. Mask over is face and robes reverted to the coppery scent of blood and soot. He had hoped for her sake she did as he asked and went straight back to Hogwarts with her little friends. There was no telling what would happen should they nearly be caught a second time. He had barely managed to help them this time.

 _The Corridors, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione Granger-Snape had been annoyed as her husband Severus Snape dragged her by the wrist down the lengthy corridors as if she had been some child in need of scolding. The young Gryffindor witch had managed to get under his pale skin in more ways than one, only this time as a fumbling student. Snape had been seething as he escorted his wife toward his office and slammed the door shut behind them. Hermione glared at him defiantly as his obsidian eyes fixed on her. She could already tell by the way his shoulders hitched and the scowl on his face extended that he was more than a little disappointed in her actions as of late.

"Sit down!" he ordered her with an icy tone.

Seeing no way out of it, Hermione sat down in one of the available hard chairs. She had been surprised to see that he cast a cushioning charm on it before making his way to his own large leather office chair. He glared at her over his desk piled with various parchments and assignments from his classes.

"Mrs. Snape do tell what the hell you were thinking running off with Potter and Weasley." he said irate.

Hermione sighed.

She had reconciled with her friends some time ago but had yet to mention this to her rather possessive husband lest he think she had some kind of relationship with them. It was no secret that he didn't approve of the company she kept and likewise they had not approved of her marriage to him. Ginny had been the first to come around, given that was the day she saw Snape in the field with Bellatrix. Hermione had tried to keep her heartbreak a secret but she found herself in the company of Ron's little sister.

It turned out that Ginny had known all about Hermione's marriage to Snape and understood why it had to be kept a secret. She had even made Harry understand that neither party had any real choice in this arrangement and that they were simply doing the best they could. The bushy haired witch was amazed that Ginny had such insight given she had not known much about Snape to begin with.

The girls had a long talk about The Potions Professor including what the days prior to their wedding had been like when Snape informed Hermione of his sexual exploits. Ginny burst into giggles stating that she wasn't going to look at Snape the same ever again. The red head witch had even feigned waving the heat from her neck as they giggled.

When Hermione told Ginny what Draco had shown her, it was Ginny that suggested she get the whole story from Snape considering he and Bellatrix had a relationship before she was forced into his life. She had even pointed out how Snape might have felt torn given how long he was with the witch and now he had to constantly prove his loyalties to Hermione.

In short Ginny had bridged the gap between Hermione and the boys making them all friends again. The rest of the school with the exception of Draco had been on the outs about Snape's marriage to Hermione but not her friends. The very same friends whom Hermione ventured with to Diagon Ally where death eaters were ready to spring their trap to get a shot at Harry Potter.

It was rather fortunate that Snape had been among those death eaters and prevented not only Hermione from falling into the clutches of the others but her friends as well.

Now she was staring into the face of that very irate wizard.

"I can explain." said Hermione.

Snape's nostrils flared in frustration.

"You're pregnant!" he shouted unable to control his temper. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU AND MY CHILD HAD ONE OF THE OTHERS CAUGHT YOU!?"

Hermione felt small in his presence as he shouted like some low first year who had not known the rules. She had almost missed the sentiment in his words as she went over what he had said to her. "My child". She had almost forgotten that she was pregnant. Ever the foolish Gryffindor she was so ready to charge into battle and save the day she had forgotten that she was carrying their unborn child.

The sudden realization caused her to place her hands on her face in terror.

Upon seeing the genuine shock Snape's anger dissipated. She had forgotten that she had been pregnant. The Potions Master came around the desk knowing all too well that the Gryffindor sense of guilt was due to set in. As if on cue Hermione burst into tears as she gripped the ebony robes of her less than thrilled husband.

Against his bitter nature, Snape found himself comforting the young witch carrying his child.

 _Later..._

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape had not been surprised when his level of comfort ended up with them being naked in his private chambers. Hermione had been fast asleep with her hand resting rather protectively against her belly. The pale wizard smirked at the sight. Apparently her Gryffindor guilt had even extended beyond her waking hours. The head of Slytherin House marveled at the innocence his young wife still possessed. It was almost contagious if the last few hours had been any indication.

He looked up at the ceiling as the scent of jasmine surrounded him. The young witch had worn him out. Unsurprising since her need for him increased due to pregnancy. She had become less shy about asking for him to "make her feel good". Snape smiled in the dark. Of all the women he had taken to bed and all the years of mastering just how to "make a woman feel good" only Hermione Granger would refer to sex with him with such an innocent phrase.

If he had been truly honest with himself, he would have admitted that she "made him feel good" as well. More so than anyone has in a very long time. His liasons with Bellatrix were mostly about mutual loss and aggression. Hermione shifted some getting his attention. Snape froze watching the witch in question intently.

"Severus." she moaned in sleep.

With a smirk the Potions Professor leaned toward her and kissed her softly on the neck.

"I'm here." he said in a voice as soft as he could manage.

Hermione turned to face him, her amber eyes filled with that unregistered emotion once more.

"Make me feel good again." she said sweetly.

"Of course." he replied crushing his pale lips into her soft pink ones.

 _Much later..._

 _Severus Snape found himself standing on a sandy beach only there had been no water nor warm sun in sight. He had been dressed in his usual ebony robes and frock coat with black trousers. His pale feet had been bare however and there was a bit of fog blocking his view of what had been before him._

 _As Snape made his way down the slope of sand until he came to a place where two paths diverged. In the center of the paths was a boy. He had looked to be the near spitting image of Snape himself only his nose had been more attractive. The younger wizard's raven hair had been well kept and his obsidian eyes bright with innocence. The boy stood possibly at the age of 11 wearing what appeared to be a Hogwarts uniform._

 _Snape arched an eyebrow at the boy as he smiled up at him._

 _"Hello father." he said in a voice one would expect from a child._

 _"Father?" asked Snape confused at the boy's familiarity. "I think you are mistaken..."_

 _The boy simply smiled and continued to stare up at him with innocent eyes._

 _"I was wondering when I would meet you someday." said the boy pleased. "They told me you won't know me but I had to see you anyway."_

 _"They?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow._

 _"I forgot I wasn't suppose to say." said the boy still excited to see him none the less. "I might have gone back a little too far but it's good to finally meet you father."_

 _Snape had caught every word the boy had said and like a true Slytherin dissected it to extremes. He had said "gone back" and it's good to "finally meet you". The implication being that he would not be alive in whatever future this boy came from._

 _"If you are truly my son..." said Snape considering his words carefully. "Then why haven't you met me until now?"_

 _The boy looked at the sand with sorrow filled eyes._

 _"I'm not allowed to say." he said. "Mother said that I shouldn't come see you and that I can't tell you what happens or it will mess up the future."_

 _Snape had figured as much._

 _"Then you should listen to your mother." he said conceding the point._

 _The boy gave him a warm smile._

 _"Mother said you were a highly intelligent man." he said happily._

 _Snape knew for sure now that he would not live to see the future where this boy would know him. He decided to change the subject for the time being._

 _"Do you know where we are?" asked Snape._

 _The boy nodded._

 _"Where you draw a line in the sand." he said cryptically._

 _Once the boy said this the fog lifted and Snape could see the two paths more clearly._

 _"One path leads to my mother and eventually to me." said the boy. "The other leads to my brother and his mother."_

 _"Your brother?" asked Snape looking around. "I-Is he here?"_

 _The boy shook his head._

 _"He's with my sister." said the boy. "They...they never get to meet you."_

 _Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing._

 _"Sister?" he said stunned. "How many children did I have?"_

 _"One." replied the boy._

 _"One?" asked Snape confused. "You said that..."_

 _Snape had been unable to finish his sentence when he saw himself bedding Hermione on one side of the fog and Bellatrix on the other. Both witches apparently had some kind of a hold on him and he couldn't seem to shake it. The boy smiled up at him not at all effected by the images._

 _"Can I ask whom your mother is?" asked Snape._

 _The boy shook his head._

 _"You know her...and that is enough." he replied. "It was nice to see you father."_

 _Snape nodded at the boy who then disappeared. The images of him bedding Bellatrix and Hermione had been quite the contrast. He had been gentle and almost loving with Hermione while he had been rough and aggressive with Bellatrix. One of these witches was to give birth to his son in the future._

 _Before he could inquire further Snape was suddenly snatched from the bliss of his sleep by a sensation he had thought he dreamed._

Hermione had been moaning his name just as her release ripped through her. Snape felt his own as he struggled to catch his breath. The amber eyed witch smiled at him soaked with sweat and sated.

"I love when you make me feel good Severus." said Hermione kissing him sweetly.

The sated wizard closed his eyes not asleep but more or less basking in the aftermath of what they had done. He had no doubt in his mind that Hermione had been the boy from his dream's mother. She had been the only one pregnant of the two witches. Still He wondered about this unknown daughter he was suppose to have. _Could Bellatrix be pregnant as well?_ It would be surprising given her age but then again witches and wizards do not age in the way that muggles do and she was _Pureblood_.

He thought back on what the boy had said to him.

 _{"They never get to meet you."}_

He had always believed this war would kill him. It seems that his dream of his future child thought so as well. Snape sighed and scooted closer to Hermione. His large pale calloused hand gently made it's way to her stomach and he found himself being a bit protective as sleep over took him once more. Whom ever this child was going to be he had just hoped it would not have to deal with Voldemort and this war.


	22. Chapter 21:To Serve Two Masters

**Chapter 21:** _ **To Serve Two Masters**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts..._

 _ **O**_ nce again Severus Snape found himself in Albus Dumbledore's office making his weekly report on not only the activities of the dark lord but his young wife and her friends as well. He had reported how he happened upon him while on assignment for the dark lord and how they were very nearly captured by some lesser death eaters. He expressed how much he had been upset with his wife for endangering not only herself but also their unborn child. The older wizard simply watched him with his blue eyes doing that unnerving twinkle that always made Snape's skin crawl.

"Sounds like you've had quite the week." said Dumbledore when he had finished his tale.

"There's still a lot more war to go around." said Snape with a sigh.

"Indeed it is." replied The Headmaster. "You've done well Severus...extremely well...tell me how are things with you and Miss Granger."

Snape narrowed his eyes at his employer.

"Mrs. Snape is doing well." he said putting emphasis on her having his last name. "There a a few minor issues concerning the pregnancy that I am not accustomed to dealing with but she seems fine none the less, Poppy gave them both a clean bill of health the last time we visited the infirmary."

Dumbledore nodded.

"And how are things with Bellatrix?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the old coot.

"I wouldn't know." he said bitterly. "But of course you already knew that seeing as you have been spying on me for quite some time."

Dumbledore gave him that.

"I suppose I do." he said.

Snape scoffed.

 _At least the old man wasn't fool enough to deny it._

"If you don't mind my saying so my boy, you and she were quite an odd mix." said Dumbledore.

"Like fire and ice." said Snape thinking of the deranged witch briefly. "But that's none of your business...I will do my job and I will do it well...what I chose to do with my cock however is none of your concern."

Dumbledore sighed at the young wizard's use of vulgar terms. He knew Severus had taken this approach as a last warning for him to stay out of his business lest he take the time to really divulge the truth. A truth the elder wizard was loathed to hear.

Snape sighed bitterly.

"Will that be all Headmaster?" he asked. "I do have a pregnant witch to look after."

Dumbledore considered the information and nodded.

"Of course Severus." he said. "Do give Miss Granger my best."

Snape bristled at the use of her maiden name.

"I will tell Mrs. Snape that you send the warmest regards." he said before walking out of the office.

As he left Dumbledore started to chuckle softly to himself. His familiar Fawkes fluttered about happily.

"You know something Fawkes, I do believe that this marriage has had a positive effect on Severus." he said joyfully.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Snape made his way down the long corridor, the clicking of his dragon hide boots against the stone floor had been the only sound around for a time. His lengthy raven hair rose and fell with each brisk step. He caught a glimpse of his wife and her friends as they made their way toward Transfiguration class. Her amber eyes locked onto his obsidian ones and he treated her with a small smirk before making his way toward his classroom. He had a busy day with 3rd year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Ginny smirked as she watched the small exchange between husband and wife.

"I think he's checking you out." she whispered playfully to Hermione who smirked at her friend's ploy.

"Was he now?" asked Hermione giggling.

"I think you were checking him out too." said Ginny.

"Well of course." said Hermione. "What woman wouldn't?"

Harry shook his head finding his stomach growing more and more nauseated by the second. He had not liked to think about Hermione being with Snape. Let alone have the images of his most hated enemy and his best friend shagging in his head. Ron had been blissfully unaware of the conversation and the fact that Snape had married Hermione. Ginny had decided telling him would be too much of a risk given his tendency to blab to everyone in the school. Not to mention his affection of Hermione.

"The git is probably plotting something as we speak." said Ron watching as Snape disappeared from view.

Hermione shook her head and walked into class taking her seat.

 _Throne Room, Unknown Location..._

No sooner had Severus walked passed his young wife did his arm start burning with the command of the dark lord to return to him and up date him on the progress of the Orders arrangements with Harry Potter as well as how things were going with Hermione Granger's corruption. Snape had repressed the whole bit about her being pregnant with every fiber of his being when the dark lord viciously invaded him mind.

The despot had laughed manically as he watched Hermione writhe in ecstasy below the powerful thrusts of her Potions Master. He had been most pleased with his loyal follower and turned his attention toward rewarding him.

"You have done well S-S-Severus-s-s-s." hissed the despot.

"Thank you my lord." said Snape appearing grateful.

" _Mudblood_ cunt is rather taxing on the cock wouldn't you say?" asked Voldemort.

"Occasionally." replied Snape keeping his panic well hidden. "But, I am more than willing to complete my tasks."

"Indeed." replied Voldemort. "It is-s-s time for your reward, S-S-Severus-s-s."

Snape bowed his head as Voldemort whispered the usual incantation.

"Bellatrix!" bellowed the despot.

In minutes the deranged witch came at his beck and call. Submissive as ever and dutiful in her regard for him.

"You sent for me my lord?" she asked as if she had not know what would be next.

"Give S-S-Severus-s-s-s' cock the true _Pureblood_ attention that it deserves-s-s-s." hissed Voldemort with a wicked smile. "Entertain me!"

With a wave of his wand both Bellatrix and Snape had been standing before him naked. She was bound to the cold stone floor and Snape approached her, his eyes glowing from the heated lust that seemed to radiate off him.

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Lucius Malfoy had been well on his way to the study when he heard Both Severus and Bellatrix come through the floo. Snape had been dressed and no worse for wear but Bellatrix had been bleeding and weak from being submitted to Voldemort's more base tendencies. He had not gotten his blood thrill with Severus as he was saved by a good report while Bellatrix had made no progress and incurred his wrath in addition to Snape's brutal antics.

The handsome albino blond's eyes widened when he got a look at the bruised and beaten Bellatrix.

"What the hell...?" he started before he was cut off by Severus.

"Help me get her into her room." he had said.

Lucius had not seen his friend's eyes so full of compassion since he had been 17 years old and Bellatrix was first brought back to the house after LeStrange set upon her.

They managed to get Bellatrix into her usual room before Snape kicked Lucius out in a bid to get started on healing the beaten witch. Her pale flesh marred by scars and stained with the crimson of her blood.

"Bella." said Snape giving the witch a glimpse of the boy she use to know.

She let the empty tears stream down her round cheeks and remained silent. Snape healed her wounds and applied her salve. He softly stroked her cheeks wiping away her tears. He couldn't stop thinking about that dream and what it meant.

"Bella if you were pregnant would you tell me?" he asked in a curiously innocent tone.

She looked at him astonished. They had not even spoken about the loss of their first child and that was 20 years ago now here he was speaking about having a child with her.

Then she closed her eyes giving herself over to the drowsy effects of sleep.

After an hour or so of monitoring her recovery, Snape emerged from the room.

Lucius had been standing by interested in the news of her condition.

"How is the crackpot?" he asked trying to remain in good humor despite the atmosphere.

"She'll be fine after a few days of rest." said Snape.

Lucius nodded.

"And you?" he asked.

"I have to get back to my wife." said Snape.

He went over to the floo, threw in a handful of powder into the flames. They turned emerald as he called out his destination.

"Make sure she gets her rest." said the Potions Master before stepping through.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons,Hogwarts..._

Snape flopped down in his leather arm chair. He had been exhausted beyond belief as well as concerned for Bellatrix. Wither or not she is or would become pregnant only added to his stress. Hermione's hormones had been another cause to worry as she became more and more unbalance in terms of her mood. Any little thing sent the young witch into crying fits.

Not to mention her complaints about having sore breasts and her repeated tendency to eat all of his toffee nut bars. It was amazing he had any left. She was able to sniff them all out like a blood hound.

After a few more minutes of mental complaint, Snape fell asleep in his armchair. Where Hermione found him when she arrived after finishing her classes. She kissed him on the lips and silently made her way toward the bed room. She was in need of a nap of her own after trying to keep up with her usual rigorous scheduled and being pregnant. As soon as Hermione's head hit the pillow she was out. What a pair they were, the Potions Master and his young wife falling asleep in the middle of the afternoon.

As if he sensed her presence Snape drowsily made his way into the bed room and laid beside a sleeping Hermione.


	23. Chapter 22:What Must Be Done

**Chapter 22:** _ **What Must Be Done**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ e had not known what time it was when he felt Hermione shake him awake with concern in her voice. She looked at him with such fear and confusion behind her amber eyes. He felt her soft and nimble fingers pressed against the front of his chest. The warmth of her hitched breath on his face as he looked at her not sure if he had still been dreaming or awake. Then he saw it as she moved her hands from his chest. The slick crimson between her thumb and index finger. Blood. He blinked trying to catch the breath that hitched in his own chest. As he brought himself down from a panic state to one of logic. The events of the previous few hours retraced gave clarification to the jumble of thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him.

"It's not mine." he said not realizing at first how trite that sounded in his deep baritone drawl.

Hermione fear only seemed to increase as she looked at him. Her husband, the man she was expecting to have a child with.

"H-Have you..." she said putting her clean hand over her mouth in shock at just the thought of what she was about to express. "Have you killed someone?"

Snape sighed the silence heavy between them and filling up the empty spaces in the room.

"Severus?" she asked in the most innocent of tones. "Severus answer me."

"Yes." replied Snape honestly, his tone possibly a little too cold for her innocent ears. "I do what I must."

Hermione looked as if her whole world had been shattered.

She moved to get up from the bed. Snape grabbed her by her wrists and looked deep into her terror stricken amber eyes.

"Stop." he said plainly. "It's not what you have lead yourself to believe."

Hermione struggled some trying to knee him in the groin in a bid to get free. Snape pinned her arms above her head with one hand and pinned her thigh to the mattress with the other. The move caused her to moan involuntarily and he smiled looking down at her with a flicker of heat behind his obsidian eyes.

"Listen to me." he said as his baritone drawl filled her ears like spoken honey glistening in it's appetizing state. "I have only done what was asked of me by The Order of Phoenix, before them I was a foolish boy who made all the wrong choices...I do not convince myself that I am some unsung hero fighting in the dark...that is your romanticized view of me...I know who and what I am...this child that you carry inside you means more to me than you can even imagine..."

Hermione stopped struggling considering his words. He considered wither or not to tell her that the blood had been from Bellatrix. Not wanting to upset her more, he decided to leave that bit out.

"I was summoned by the dark lord today." said Snape. "I watched another be cursed until he had been satisfied."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"If I had not given a satisfactory report then it would have indeed been my blood." he said.

The young witch stopped struggling. Her amber eyes filled with sympathy.

"I'm sorry." she said."I-I just..."

"Believed the worst of me." he said emotionless. "I told you before I know who and what I am...I need no romanticizing."

Hermione sighed.

Sensing that she was again calm Snape released her. He climbed off the bed and made his way into the front room. It had gotten pretty chilly with the fire having done out but he felt like sitting in the dark. After a time Hermione came out of the bedroom. She watched him sit in the dark for what seemed like hours, not moving an inch.

She felt terrible for being so frightened of him. The more she thought about it the more she believed herself to be utterly foolish regarding her husband. They were in the middle of a war. Severus was a spy working in Voldemort's death eater ranks, if he didn't kill then they would be suspicious of him and possibly murder him and then where would the order be when in need of information? Vital information that could have saved a great many lives.

With a sigh the bushy haired witch made her way over toward her husband.

She could tell by his slow breaths and nonexistent movement that he had been using occulemency.

The young witch tentatively reached out and stroked his sallow pale cheek with one hand. He seemed to respond letting out a low involuntary groan at the contact. Feeling brave, she made her way into his lap. This seemed to shake him from his mental barrier and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." she said resting her head against his shoulder.

He said nothing as he took in both her scent and her warmth.

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

"Did I mean what?" asked Snape.

"When you said that this baby means more to you than I could ever imagine." she said in an innocent tone.

Snape sighed and placed his free hand on her belly. She had been surprised by the warmth of his touch. Never before had he touched her so intimately outside of bedding her. It was clear that something was happening that neither one of them had been able to foresee when their marriage was arranged. They just wouldn't speak of it. He wouldn't because he never spoke his feelings to anyone. She wouldn't for fear of making him push her away.

"Yes." replied Snape meeting her amber gaze.

Unable to find the words to reply without getting overly emotional, Hermione decided to poor all her feelings for her husband into a deep and passionate kiss. She had been surprised when he returned it just the same.

It wasn't long before the bushy haired witch found herself being carried back toward the bedroom in her husband's arms.

They both had been stripped of their respective clothing and pressed against the mattress of his large black four poster bed. He whispered something almost inaudible in her ear as he proceeded to "make her feel good" for the rest of the night.

 _Later..._

 _Snape's Front Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

The orange glow of the fire had been calming as Snape stared into the flames. They seemed to dance along the now blackened log crackling lightly. The Potions Master held a glass of firewhiskey in his hands as he paced the cold stone floor. He had been down to his worn black trousers and his feet were bare and very pale against the darkness of the room.

He had been unable to sleep much though he had done a good job of ensuring that his young wife had been worn out. He ventured into the living room to keep from disturbing her rest. The dour wizard could not shake the way she looked at him when he had told her the blood she found on his person had not belonged to him.

There was absolute terror in her eyes.

For a moment he had been reminded of the day Lily found out he had taken the dark mark.

 _{ The term had nearly been at an end when a 16 year old Lily Evans approached him. Her emerald eyes with a flicker of emotion that held no significance to him. They had not spoken in more than three months since the incident at the lake. She had been worried about her former friend, upon hearing rumors that he had indeed joined the death eaters she wanted to see for herself if it had been indeed true from what James and the other's had told her._

 _Severus had been withdrawn for much of that year. The beautiful Gryffindor had not known it was due to the fact that he suffered significant loss. His mother had been murdered by his abusive father, who then took his own life after the fact denying the boy his vengeance, Then she turned away from him and ran into the arms of his greatest enemy. The last witch he kept company with had been set to marry his best friend due to his blood status and later he was pressured into joining a faction that held little to no interest in him for the sake of another._

 _"Snape." said Lily as she caught him by the lake._

 _The very lake where she told him to stay away from her._

 _He had not looked too well, his dark eyes more cold than ever she had seen them._

 _"What do you want?" he asked in an icy tone._

 _Lily had been taken aback by the coldness in him. It seemed all too clear that he had become one of them._

 _"Is it true?" she asked. "Have you become one of THEM?"_

 _Severus glared at the red haired witch. She had been a fine one to talk abandoning him to be apart of the very group that tormented him. He had not seen why he had to answer to her, she was little more than a stranger now._

 _"What do you care?" he asked bitterly. "Why don't you go back to your precious Potter."_

 _"Just answer my question." said Lily._

 _Severus whirled on her in an instant as rage filled him._

 _"Why do you care?" he asked. "I was little more than a joke to you...my affections meant nothing...you got what you wanted and you rushed off to Potter the first chance you got."_

 _Lily had been filled with fear as she looked at him. He was a stranger to her now but she just needed the confirmation._

 _As if sensing this Severus raised his sleeve showing her the dark mark._

 _"Is this what you came for?" he asked. "To find out if your precious Potter had been right...if I was really a... monster."_

 _Tears streamed down lily's cheeks as she took in the sight of the ugly black thing on Severus's right forearm. There was a fear in her eyes that he had never seen before. She had apparently thought him to be as much a monster as everyone had said he was by then, though she never knew the truth behind his taking it then nor would she ever._

 _"Why?" she asked as silent tears filled her emerald green eyes._

 _Rage continued to build inside him._

 _"My reasons are my own." he said and walked away from her. }_

Snape finished off his firewhiskey and made his way back to his bedroom.

Hermione had still been fast asleep.

The Potions Master almost smiled when she moaned his name in sleep. He scooted close to the sleeping witch until his body was pressed against her sleeping form. She seemed to relax against him. It was then that Snape found himself drifting off to sleep with one hand draped over her belly in a protective fashion.

The young witch opened her eyes and sighed.

She had no idea what was happening between her and her husband. The effects of the strange marriage had been evident. The surreal nature of their child growing inside her only seemed to solidify a bond that had been taking place between then.

Hermione drifted back into sleep with her hand over her husband's across her belly.

It was apparent that this child did mean a great deal to him.


	24. Chapter 23:The Slithering Kind

**Chapter 23:** _ **The Slithering Kind**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 _ **B**_ ellatrix LeStrange had been alone in the vast manor when the floo activated. She had not been surprised to see Severus Snape step through. He had most likely been there to ensure that she made a decent recovery given all that she had to withstand at the hands of both The Potions Master and The Dark Lord. Snape entered her bedroom. It had been a dismal sight, the drapes had been drown and the semi-darkness gave display to the depressive feelings that had surfaced inside the deranged witch. She had still been sprawled out in the large four poster bed with elegant dressing. Snape checked her vitals and proceeded to administer a few more potions for healing and stamina.

"Not with your little _Mudblood t_ oday?" asked Bellatrix bitterly.

Snape bristled at the use of that word in connection with his wife.

"I am here at the behest of your sister to ensure you make a speedy recovery." he said with an icy tone.

"Of course." chided Bellatrix. "Ever the loyal and considerate friend to your former lover."

"Enough." said Snape growing immediately tired of her antics.

He made for the door and Bellatrix sat up closing it shut with her magic.

"If only our son could see you now." she said bitterly. "Cow towing to _Mudbloods_ and Dumbledore like a lost puppy...not a single thought to avenging his murder nor a flicker of concern for his pain and agony..."

Snape felt his rage build at her words but kept his back to her as he faced the door.

"Do. Not. Use. My. Son. In. A. Bid. To. Provoke. Me." he replied in a chilling tone.

"Or what?" hissed Bellatrix. "You're all talk...Snape...a slithering coward..."

Snape whirled around on the deranged witch with his pale hand clasped around her equally pale throat. There was heated defiance in her dark eyes as she layed there pinned beneath his ebony clad for and the mattress with elegant dress.

"Do. It." goaded the deranged witch.

Snape glared murderously at her.

She arched her body into his as the tears began to fall.

"Go on." she continued. "You wouldn't be the first to "put me in my place"...or are you too much of a...coward?"

Snape tightened his grip on the witch's throat slowly cutting off her air supply. At the sensation of being choked to death Bellatrix continued to arch her body into his pressing firmly against him as her pale hands got to work unbuttoning his trousers. A low hiss escaped the dour wizard as he felt her hand tighten around his blatant erection.

At the feel of her grasp Snape lessened his hold.

"See." said Bellatrix in a choked whisper. "She doesn't know the real you...like I do."

Snape wanted to pull away. He wanted to pretend that she had no affect on him but he would have been lying to himself. She had an effect. A tremendous effect. Before he knew it his ebony clad back was pressed against the mattress of her elegantly dressed bed. The naked witch straddled him. Frozen from the pleasure she was sending through him, Snape could only look up at her with his eyes hooded and his body in agony.

The deranged witch had been merely seconds from slipping him inside her when Lucius came bursting through the door. The handsome albino _Pureblood_ had been glaring at his sister-in-law not at all moved by the sight of her without clothing.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to take your hands off my little brother's cock Bellatrix." he said in a bored tone. "Cissy needs him in the drawing room."

"Don't you ever knock?" asked Bellatrix irate.

Lucius arched an eyebrow at her.

"Me?" he said almost as if it were foreign. "Knock?...In My House?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as Snape started to comeback to his senses below her.

"Do come along Severus." said Lucius with a smirk in his sister-in-law direction. "We wouldn't want to keep that lovely little wife of yours waiting too long."

Snape shook his head and lifted off the bed causing Bellatrix to fall to the floor below. He straightened his trousers and adjusted his robes. He gave Lucius a grateful smile and headed out the door as quickly as possible. It was already understood that his wasn't something to be spoken of. Lucius had not particularly enjoyed seeing the naked form of his wife's older sister. It had been the subject of his nightmares for years.

"I hate you." said Bellatrix glaring at the handsome albino blond wizard.

Lucius simply smiled.

"Good you wretched harpy." he said as his gray eyes narrowed at her. "Because the feeling is mutual...stay the hell away from my brother."

Bellatrix smirked.

"What's the matter Lucius." she said taunting. "Afraid that little ol' me will corrupt your precious half-blood?"

Lucius took a step into the room as his rage surged through him.

"Listen to me you deranged slut." he said coldly. "Severus is not yours...I dreaded the day you got your claws into him to begin with...but that is over and it has passed...He deserves better and I will not have you drag him down into the muck with you."

"Bold words from the wizard who stole the second woman he had ever loved is it not Lucius?" she asked. "Do you think he and Narcissa would have been happy had you not slithered your way into their union?"

Lucius was furious now.

"Do not go so far as to insult me in my own house Bellatrix." said the handsome wizard. "You and I both know the only reason Severus and Narcissa could not be together was due to his blood status."

"And you and I both know that he cannot resist me for long." said Bellatrix with a wicked grin. "You, Dumbledore, and his little _Mudblood_ bride can try all you like to keep us apart but the fact remains, I am the mother of his child...I am the only one who never turned him away in favor of another and he is absolutely obsessed with all the naughty little things we do together."

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"For the last time Bellatrix." he said in a serious tone. "Stay the hell away from my brother."

"Sorry Lucius." said Bellatrix completely unapologetic. "But you have no say when it comes to the dark lord's brand of entertainment."

Lucius' eyes widened at the mention of the dark lord.

"Leave him alone Bellatrix." he said this time with less venom.

"No can do Lucius, Severus and I belong together." she said.

"You're delusional." said Lucius disgusted. "Get dressed, I would hate for Narcissa to see what a grotesque slut her elder sister has become."

With that he left the cackling witch to her own devices.

 _Downstairs..._

Narcissa had been smiling rather cheerfully at Snape. He did his best to keep his distance given his condition due to the antics of Bellatrix. Lucius joined them at the foot of the stairs before Snape made a rather hasty retreat into the floo.

"I do hope all is well, Severus." said the handsome albino blond unable to resist the chance to goad the dour wizard.

Snape glared at him.

"I have done all I can for Bellatrix it seems." he said coolly. "Now I must get back to Hogwarts."

"Of course." said Narcissa with a pleasant smile. "Thank you so much for your help Severus."

Snape nodded and went towards the floo.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

It had been silent when the Potions Professor got back to his quarters. He couldn't get the thought of Bellatrix out of his mind. It unnerved him how easily she had gotten to him. He wondered if it had been a side effect from the spell the dark lord used on him when forcing them to engage. As he paced the front room deep in thought he heard the faint sound of had been someone emptying their stomach of all it's contents. He ventured into the bedroom and had been treated to the sight of his wife fighting through a wave of nausea.

He made his way into the bathroom pleased to have his rather weary mind on a simple task for once. He set to work helping her off the bathroom floor and into bed. He brewed her a light nausea potion and gave her a bit of tea to settle her nerves as well as her stomach. The young witch had been grateful smiling at him with her ever innocent amber eyes.

Snape climbed into bed with her after cleaning up and they simply enjoyed the silence. She rested her head against his chest and he leaned against the stone wall that his bed had been up against.

"You know they say talking to the baby helps development." said Hermione.

"If you think I am going to lower myself any further by talking to your belly you have another thing coming Mrs. Snape." said Snape repulsed by the idea.

Hermione simply smiled.

"You hear that sweetheart, that grouch is your father." she said directly to her stomach.

Snape rolled his eyes at the spectical she was making of herself.

"If anyone outside this room saw you doing that they'd have you packed up and shipped off to the funny farm." he said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but the grouch has always been that way and shows no significant signs of change." said Hermione to her belly.

"Very funny witch." said Snape in her ear.

"Funny because it's true." said Hermione giggling.

"Hardly." replied Snape bitterly.

Hermione reached up and stroked his cheek. She loved it when he was reduced to pouting. The effect was positively adorable. As the days passed, she found that she was finding out more little things about her husband that she seemed to love. He kissed her on the lips as they lied back in bed. The bushy haired Gryffindor straddled the head of Slytherin and kissed him passionately. His mind had been in a fog of lust as she continued to get his attention in the worst way.

A hiss escaped Snape's pale lips as Hermione impaled herself on her husband's erection. Her soft nimble fingers stroked the pale flesh of his chest. She continued to kiss him lost in the moment that seemed to overtake them.

"I love you." Hermione said against his lips as she started to move against him.

If Snape had any objections to what she had said he couldn't find the logical aspect of his mind to refute her sentiment as she continued to please him. This was a new thing for her to be on top of him and in control, the dour wizard found that he wasn't too adverse to it. It had been freeing to let her take the lead just this once and she proved to be a quick study when it came to sex. He smiled against her lips as he thought back to how scared and unsure she had been during their wedding night.

"Hermione." he said in a breathless whisper.

The raw emotion exchanged between them had only served to strengthen her feelings for him.

"Severus." she said reeling from the pleasure he was sending through her body. "I love you so much."

The dour wizard reached up stroking her belly beneath her night shirt with his pale calloused fingers.

"You're so beautiful." he said taken by the sight of her.

Snape leaned up kissing her belly as she leaned against him.

Her hands were in his hair running her fingers through his raven locks. She had not been repulsed nor put off by the slickness of it. She forced him back down to the mattress as she picked up the pace.

"Severus." said the young witch losing herself in the sensations running rampant through her body.

The Potions Master groaned in blissful agony as he felt his end approaching. Normally he would have lasted for hours but the intensity of her raw emotion had gotten to him some how and amid seeing her tears stream down her supple cheeks he lost what little self control he could muster in the heated moment as she reached her release and pulled him along with her.

"Hermione!" he called out as she all but screamed his name.

Spent and out of breath the young witch collapsed onto him. Snape struggled to catch his breath as she kissed him softly despite her tired state. There was something in her eyes. It lit up and she couldn't seem to help herself.

"I love you." she said again.

Snape could not bring himself to reply but that didn't seem to matter to Hermione who simply layed her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. To say that The Potions Professor had been stunned was an understatement. He had been floored at her admission. This was a marriage based on convenience and law. While the sex had been better than either one of the could have imagined and she was carrying his child, it was a little more than strange to hear her actually say that she was in love with him.

He had been more inclined to show some compassion when it came to her and her condition but to say that he loved her? He had no idea why she had even bothered to love him. _How could she love him? No one loved him. He wasn't some Gryffindor pet project. He didn't need her placing emotional constraints on him. He simply married her because he was given no choice._

As he drifted off to sleep, Snape found himself standing on the same sandy beach as before. Only this time he could see Hermione waving at him with a big smile plain as day right along with Albus, Minerva, Potter, Weasley, and many other from the Order and Hogwarts. On the other side of the line was Bellatrix beckoning to him.

She had not been alone, accompanied by The Dark Lord, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Others from the Dark Lords ranks. In the center of it all had been a young wizard with lengthy raven hair and obsidian eyes with pale skin.

 _"Hello again, Father." said the familiar raven haired boy._

 _Snape arched an eyebrow at his sudden growth spurt. He looked to be about sixteen years of age. His own looks seemed to bleed through the young raven haired wizard._

 _"Hello." said Snape. "Might I ask how long it's been since you've obviously grown."_

 _The boy smiled._

 _"I wish I could tell you father." he said. "Mother misses you a great deal."_

 _"I would imagine so." said Snape. "Tell Hermione that she needn't waste her tears."_

 _The boy's eyes widened._

 _Snape smirked._

 _"Don't worry." he said "You didn't give anything away...I know your mother better than you think...foolish Gryffindor sentiment is definitely her thing."_

 _The boy smiled looking every bit like Snape._

 _"You've gotten tall." said Snape observing his future son._

 _"They tell me I get that from you." said the boy._

 _"Obviously." replied Snape. "You're mother isn't exactly a fair example of growth...she'd be lucky if she's even gotten any taller than she is right now."_

 _The boy shook his head._

 _"I don't suppose I can know your name..then again it's not a wise idea given the nature of things." said Snape. "And by the looks of it you've been taking some sort of Dream Stride Potion in a bid to communicate with me."_

 _"Wow." said the boy stunned by his father's quick observations._

 _Snape smirked once again._

 _"Dare I ask whom it was that invented such a potion?" he asked._

 _"You're looking at him." said the boy._

 _Snape arched an eyebrow at this._

 _"Y-You?" he said stunned._

 _The boy nodded._

 _"I wanted to see you for myself." he said. "Without all the stories...just...just to see if they all match up."_

 _Snape shook his head. It was amazing how much this boy had been like him._

 _"I wish I could have known you." he said. "I suppose this would have to do."_

 _The boy nodded._

 _"It is rather impressive that you invented such a potent potion at your age." said The Potions Master._

 _"Well, I want to be a Potions Master...like you." said the boy._

 _"You definitely seem to have the talent for it." said Snape._

 _The young wizard nodded._

 _"Then I must be good if you say so." he said. "Mother says you don't give false praise."_

 _Snape nodded this time._

 _"I don't." he replied. "But Dream Stride is a very complex potion...I had some research on it but I never got around to finishing..."_

 _Snape suddenly looked the boy in his eyes._

 _"You?" he said in disbelief. "You concocted the Dream Stride Potion I never completed?"_

 _The raven haired boy nodded._

 _Much to the boy's surprise Snape smiled._

 _"Well." he said. "At least I know it works."_

 _He found himself more interested in talking with his future son as they compared notes and ingredients. It had been quite a refreshing thing to speak about potions and various properties of ingredients instead of the war and his various loyalties._

Hermione awoke to find that her husband had been asleep with tears falling silently down his sallow pale cheeks. She had believed him to be having a nightmare and shook him awake.

Snape opened his eyes not at all happy about loosing the time he had with his future son but the worried look on his young wife's face had quelled his anger.

"I'm alright." he told her as he pulled her against him.

She laid in his arms and rested on her head against his chest.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked still concerned.

"The future." replied Snape as he kissed her cheek.

The young witch had not known what he meant but smiled when she felt his hand on her belly.


	25. Chapter 24:Revel in Darkness

**Chapter 24:** _ **Revel in Darkness**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location, Wizarding World..._

 _ **T**_ he sickeningly sweet scent of death had been on the horizon as the small breeze blew pedaling the thick black and gray clouds of smoke that filled the area. Everywhere shops burned and broken glass glistened in the light of the flickering orange and yellow flames. There were screams. There was always screams. He had known that ever since the first day. The coppery scent of blood filled the air as a lone man was dragged out of his shop. He had a look of terror filed across his face. It was nothing new. Sooner or later they all had that look. The breeze blew again twisting the hard gray robes that lined the lean frame of none other than Severus Snape. He stood gazing behind the white mask that had been the calling card of all his "brothers" in gray. The Potions Master watched as Dolohov pulled a screaming woman from the back of the shop. She had not been anything special to look at. Average at best with a well blended face. Her features left a lot to be desired but he knew that wouldn't matter. It never mattered to the sick and the depraved.

His brothers in gray were sent to cause as much chaos as possible.

He was sent to oversee them.

The Dark Lord's most trusted.

The Dark Lord's token half-blood.

Dolohov grabbed the woman who's yellow sundress had been flapping aimlessly in the wind. The color had stuck Snape as odd. Mostly for two reasons. Given her average appearance and yellow sundress so blatantly imprinted with little red flowers, Snape was reminded of his mother's dress in a similar fashion.

The Potions Master knew all too well what was ahead for her. It happened all the time. Her pretty little yellow dress would be pulled up over her head and her less than stellar body would be put through it paces by depraved and savage death eaters, hell bent on causing destruction. He wished that he could say that it would be over quick but it never was. They would be passed through the entire line of willing and aggressive wizards with no scruples what so ever.

Snape sighed.

He and Lucius had been so far up in the ranks that they had been spared the indignity of this part of the revel. Lucius due to his marriage to Narcissa and Snape due to the dark lord's fancy with him and Bellatrix were given a new means to entertain the depraved wizard. Their use was for a more private show. The sick part had been that neither of them had any control over what happened once it did. The dark lord had been quite unpredictable with his varying degrees of taste.

Coming back to his senses Snape apparated with his fellows and landed in the spot where the dark lord had chosen to host this evening's weekend long Dark Revel. The Potions Master had hoped to get to spend more time with his young wife back in his quarters at Hogwarts. While he dared not think of himself as becoming domestic in a sense, he had admitted to himself that Hermione had served to be quite an asset in terms of human companionship.

It was the closest thing to having a family of his own as he had ever come in his life and he found that he had rather enjoyed the aspect of it.

A scream shook him from his thoughts.

Lucius seemed to have spotted him amid the tents and flickering flames.

Loud noise and dancing had often been apart of these sinister things. The Dark Lord sat pleased with himself on his portable throne looking down among his "children" taking in their happiness as they gave in to their baser selves and sought out the heights of carnal pleasure. Neither Snape nor Lucius needed to debase themselves to experience that. Not anymore.

"Charming party is it not Severus?" asked the handsome albino blond.

"Indeed." replied Snape.

Both of them had been equally repulsed by the sight of the on going chaos. Both had been wishing they could just be home with their respective spouses.

Still they knew better than to say so.

They were honoring the dark lord after all.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had been pleased to have Ginny accompany her back to the dungeons. She had not been too keen on being alone and she had not seen hide nor hair of Severus since potions class ended the Friday afternoon. She had been worried as it was Saturday and no one had any word from him about anything. She had hoped and prayed that he would be alright. The last thing she needed was for something to happen to the father of her unborn child.

"He'll be alright." said Ginny confidant. "It's Professor Snape remember, he's been doing this since before we were born...he's as tough as they come...didn't you tell me once that he's even stared down a werewolf to keep you, Harry and Ron safe?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes." she said trying to remind herself of the brave Slytherin she married.

Still she had seen him beaten and broken from the wills of both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Ginny had not been so unlucky. With a sigh the bushy haired witch turned her attention to giving Ginny a sort of private tour of her new home with her husband.

The red haired witch had been impressed with the many books stating how it had been "right up Hermione's alley" to live surrounded by numerous books to read until her heart was content. The bushy haired witch giggled at her friends obviously correct assumptions. Thought she sought to counter with a witty comeback of her own.

"Actually, I don't really get around to much reading these days." she said with a grin.

"I'll say, it's no wonder you're pregnant." said Ginny.

Hermione giggled as did Ginny.

They had never spoken about her pregnancy out loud much. Ginny had figured it out early on, given how many children her parents had it was no wonder she knew the signs right away. The red haired with had done her best to keep Hermione and Snape's secret for weeks now.

"How long have you known?" asked the bushy haired witch as they sat down on Snape's green sofa.

"For weeks now." said Ginny smirking. "Professor Snape sure didn't waste any time did he?"

Hermione shook her head.

"It wasn't like that." she said.

Ginny arched an eyebrow at her.

"Severus is a good man." she said. "Some times I can't believe how lucky I was to find him."

"Hermione do you have feelings for your husband?" asked Ginny.

The bushy haired witch turned red from the look her friend gave her.

"As a matter of fact I am." replied Hermione. "I even told him so."

Ginny's mouth dropped in awe.

"Y-You actually told Snape you love him?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I told Severus, that I love him." said Hermione not at all ashamed of her affections for her husband. "Why not, it's true."

"Did he say it back?" asked Ginny.

"No and I am not pressuring him to." said Hermione.

Ginny shook her head.

"You really are a brave witch Mione." she said.

"So everyone tells me." said Hermione. "I just...I hope that Severus understands..."

"He will." said Ginny with a warm smile. "Give him time."

Hermione nodded.

Needing to change the subject Mrs. Snape made her way over to her husbands desk. She broke the ward with wave of her hand and helped herself to his stash of Toffee nut bars. Ginny shook her head unable to shake how funny the scene had been.

 _Unknown location, Wizarding World..._

The stench of death hung thick in the air. The Potions Professor had felt unclean as he made his way passed the rows of terror stricken corpses laid out in every which way. He could feel the bile rise in the back of his throat as he looked down at the woman in the yellow sundress. He had been correct when he figured that it would be pulled up over her head. Now stained with blood it flapped endlessly in the small breeze against her life less form stained with blood.

The image seemed to burn itself into her mind.

He thought of his mother being left in a lifeless heap on the kitchen floor back at Spinner's End. Her lifeless obsidian eyes looking up at him. The faded yellow cotton dress with small pink flowers imprinted into stained with blood. Tobias had killed her after one of his drunken binges. She had been dead for nearly a week before Severus arrived.

The stench of the house was almost too foul to endure. He had lost the contents of his evening feast soon after all over the floor. His young heart shattering but not completely obliterated at the sight of his mother's gruesome demise.

He had not wanted this taint of darkness anywhere near Hermione and the baby. It was all he could think of to apparate straight to Malfoy Manor. Lucius had already gone ahead. No sooner had his dragon hide boots touched the ground, Snape collapsed in a boneless heap. He the image of his dead mother burned into his mind as he reflected on the woman in the yellow dress.

His body grew cold and his mind distant.


	26. Chapter 25:The Pain of Loss

**Chapter 25: _The Pain of Loss_**

 ** _{A/N: Late post I apologies for any errors...will fix later...}_**

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Hogsmeade, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ ermione had not seen Severus since Friday afternoon's potions class. The bushy haired witch had figured he had been summoned by the dark lord and would be out until further notice. She had hoped and prayed that he would be alright. His usual return from those meetings had always ended with him being brutally beaten and riddled with tremors that seemed to go on without end. The bushy haired witch would be lying if she had said that she wasn't getting attached to the snarky bastard. She meant it when she had told him she loved him. Though she wasn't sure how much he believed of her declaration to be credible given the state she had been in when she made it.

"Severus." she said fondly stroking her belly.

Never had she imagined being married to The Potions Master would feel like this.

Ginny shared a small round of giggles with her long time friend and they continued on their way toward the village. Harry and Ron were ahead of them joking about. Ginny had been remarking on how Hogsmeade had been much better than she had pictured when she had to stay behind all those years ago while Harry, Ron, and Hermione went.

Hermione pointed out that Harry couldn't always go. Especially when Sirius Black was thought to have been his parent's killers. They laughed about how Fred and George gave him the marauders' map and he came anyway pelting Draco Malfoy and his goons with snowballs.

"I would have gladly punched him in his arrogant little face, but Harry got to him before I could." said the bushy haired witch.

Ginny shook her head.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." she said.

"Yeah." replied Hermione. "I'd like to think that we did given the circumstances."

Ginny nodded.

"I want to thank you for keeping my secret about the baby." said the bushy haired witch.

"No problem." replied the red haired Weasley girl. "I'm sure you'll find a way to tell both Ron and Harry eventually."

Hermione nodded.

The two of them continued to walk and casually converse. Before either of the girls knew it they were caught up to Harry and Ron. The four friends entered The Three Broomsticks. All four of them had been greeted quite warmly by Madam Rosemerta. They grabbed a table and Ron immediately ordered four Butterbears.

"Oh, none for me thanks." said Hermione.

Ron looked at her stunned.

"Mione, you always get a Butterbeer." he said.

"Well, she isn't this time around." interjected Ginny. "Us girls will have a cherry syrup and soda with ice and a little umbrella."

The waitress nodded and went off to get their drinks.

Harry and Ron looked at her suspiciously.

"You do always get a butterbeer when we come here, Mione." said the green eyed wizard.

"Maybe she felt like a change." said Ginny covering for her friend.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to taking in the sights.

The waitress came back with the butterbeers and the cherry syrup and sodas.

Ron chugged his butterbeer and Harry slowly sipped his.

Hermione and Ginny both sipped their cherry syrup and sodas.

"Would there be anything else?" asked the waitress.

"I'd like a round of fish and chips for the table..." said Ron pleased at the prospect of food. "Oh and a shepard's pie."

Ginny shook her head. To her it seemed that Ron was a bottomless pit when it came to food.

As the minutes passed the four friends chatted, laughed, and ate while enjoying their respective drinks. After sitting through Ron gorging on the first serving of shepard's pie, Hermione found herself feeling a bit queasy and decided to go out and get some air.

She took a few steps needing to get away from the scent of food in a bid to calm her churning stomach. The cool breeze that happened by did wonders as she got a little further from The Three Broomsticks and onto the path. Before she knew it she had wandered a bit too much from the Inn and her friends and turned to make her way back.

 _Amid the trees, Hogsmeade..._

Little did Hermione know, she was being followed by a certain wizard clad in gray robes. He had been terribly thin with a bearded pale face wild eyes and short tangled hair. He stood amid the trees like some rabid dog in the middle of a hunt. His dark eyes locked onto the unsuspecting witch as she did her best to settle her churning stomach and take in the fresh air. He had been watching her for several minutes before she decided to get to her feet and head back, that was when he decided to strike. Relishing the terror that filed across her youthful face once Dolohov stepped from the trees.

"So this is the pretty young little _mudblood_ wife of Severus Snape?" he asked taunting the frightened witch.

Hermione gripped her wand tightly in her hands. Severus had en-steeled the need to always have it at the ready into her, especially when she was out and about with her friends.

"Get away from me." she said.

"How adorable." said Dolohov. "Too bad that won't save you."

Hermione flicked her wand in a bid to hex the creepy death eater but he was much faster. Before the bushy haired witch knew it she was sent to the ground with minimal effort on his part. Filled with panic and concern about her unborn child Hermione kept her wand in her grasp. She used it to cast a charm just before Dolohov uttered the next incantation.

Silenced but still quite deadly, Dolohov had only just a few moments to curse the bushy haired witch before he was pelted with a series of attacks. Fearing that he was surrounded by members of The Order or worse Potter and his other friends, Dolohov made a hasty retreat. Hermione had been relieved to see the creepy death eater go but found herself in a world of pain. The last thing the witch saw before everything went dark was the pale and terror stricken face of Draco Malfoy.

Draco kneeled down beside Hermione unsure how to help her.

He had managed to fool Dolohov and get him to leave the young witch alone. When the creep had vanished the junior Malfoy made his way over toward his uncle's wife and tried to help any way he could. It was sheer dumb luck that Draco happened upon the scene and utter bravery that he intervened. He had not known what to make of the death eater's appearance at Hogsmeade or why he had been watching Hermione Granger. The young albino blond hid behind the nearest tree until he summoned the courage to save the bushy haired witch.

"I-I don't know how to help you Granger." said Draco noting the blood that seemed to have pooled around her from out of nowhere.

"P-Please..." said Hermione in lucid state. "My baby...please save my baby..."

Draco could hardly believe what she had said. A Baby? She was pregnant with his uncle's child. And there was so much blood. The junior Malfoy did the only thing he could at that point. He gathered up the bloodied witch and carried her in her arms back to The Three Broomsticks. He had hoped one of her friends would know what to do to get her help.

 _The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade..._

Ginny looked around rather nervously for Hermione. She had been gone longer than a few minutes and Ron had already finished off his shepard's pie. Harry had been thinking that Hermione had been gone for too long as well. They were each about to suggest going out and looking for her when they heard a few shocked gasps fill the room. Sensing trouble, Harry jumped to his feet and had his wand at the ready. Both Ginny and Ron had done the same especially when they saw that Draco Malfoy had entered The Three Broomsticks. Ginny screamed when she saw that Hermione had been out cold in the albino wizard's arms and there was a great deal of blood coming from her.

"Malfoy!" said Harry ready to hex Draco on sight.

Ginny noted the anguish in the Slytherin wizard's eyes.

"Don't just stand there Potter!" shouted Draco clearly upset "Help me!"

Seeing that Draco had been distressed seemed to shake Harry from his hate as he ventured over toward the sleek blond haired boy. Harry had looked as thought he had been punched in the gut when he saw the condition Hermione had been in.

"What did you do to her Malfoy?" asked Harry suspicious.

"I didn't do anything Potter, this was Dolohov's doing." said Draco. "He must have been after Granger the whole time."

"What?" asked Harry confused. "Why would he be after Hermione?"

"Are you daft Potter?" asked Draco still upset. "She's Muggle-born, married to a death eater, and pregnant."

"Pregnant?" asked both Harry and Ron in unison.

Draco had been stunned that they had not known.

"It doesn't matter right now...we have to get her help." said Ginny coming to Hermione's side.

"It was a wordless curse I think." said Draco. "Granger must have cast a silencing charm to stop it but it still hit her full on."

The three wizard's and Ginny managed to get Hermione back to Hogwarts in one piece. Draco had refused to allow either Harry or Ron to carry Hermione. He did not seem to notice that she bled all over his expensive black suit. All the junior Malfoy wanted at that time was to see Hermione Granger well.

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

After a good deal of waiting around and fearing the worst, Madam Pomfrey came to the group and informed them of Hermione's condition. They had been shocked to learn that she was hit with such a powerful curse that it would still take a while for her to heal. Even more shocking to Harry and Ron had been the confirmation of Hermione's pregnancy. Draco and Ginny found themselves floored when Madam Pomfrey informed them that the baby had not survived the attack. Draco leaned against a nearby wall. His eyes wide with terror and red from his sorrow. He knew what would happen next. It was to be the worst that could have ever happened in that moment. Tears started to stream down the pale cheeks of the junior Malfoy.

His sadness had puzzled both Ron and Harry.

"Why are you upset Malfoy?" asked Ron defensive. "She's our friend not yours."

Draco scrambled to his feet glaring at the red head wizard murderously.

"In case you have forgotten Granger is the wife of Professor Snape." he said bitterly. "The child she was carrying was also his and now I have to go tell him that it didn't survive."

Ron had been thrown through a loop at Draco's words.

"YOU LIE!" he shouted irate. "HERMIONE WOULD NEVER MARRY THAT GREASY GIT...SHE WOULDN'T EVER LET HIM TOUCH HER!"

Draco had arched an eyebrow in confusion at this and finally put it together.

"Oh." he said softly. "I suppose you didn't know."

Ron had attempted to attack Draco, his nostrils flaring in rage.

Harry and Ginny pulled him away from the albino Slytherin.

"He's telling the truth Ron." said Harry at last coming clean.

Ron glared at Harry.

"Y-You knew about this?" he asked.

"We both did." said Ginny not willing to let Harry shoulder the blame.

Ron had been stunned.

"Even my own sister knew about the girl I love being married to that greasy git and I..." he started. "She was going to have his baby?...she was going to have a child with that monster and..."

Unable to finish Ron walked away from the group, his blood boiling in his veins.

Draco took his leave as well deciding to get to Malfoy Manor as soon as possible. He had no idea where Snape had been but he felt it was his duty to let his uncle know the news. He had not known how Snape was going to take losing another child, but he had hoped that his father would be there to help smooth things over. It had been sheer dumb luck that he had decided to be petulant that day and head to Hogsmeade late, it was even worse that he decided to go by himself. He had been fortunate that his godfather taught him the _Distant Shimmer_ charm that he used to make Dolohov believe that he had been surrounded.

It was unfortunate that he had been too late to save his godfather's unborn child. The albino blond wizard grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames.

"Malfoy Manor." he called and took a deep breath.

The junior Malfoy stepped through the emerald flames and into his father's sitting room. A feeling of dread filled him as he ventured out into the main parts of the house with Hermione Granger's blood still wet on the outside of his nice black suit.


	27. Chapter 26:When Darkness Rears It's Ugl

**Chapter 26:** _ **When Darkness Rears It's Ugly Head**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 _ **D**_ raco had run through the vast halls of Malfoy Manor with dread coursing through him and sorrow in his _Pureblood_ heart. He had known how his godfather would take the news about Hermione Granger losing his child. He had known all too well what agony the dour wizard suffered when his child with the boy's own Aunt Bellatrix had been murdered. It seemed as if history was repeating itself with Hermione. Lucius Malfoy had been in his study for a time and had come out upon hearing his distraught son call for him.

"FATHER!" shouted Draco frantically as he ran.

Lucius came bursting from his study with a look of shock spread across his handsome pale face. His lengthy hair swaying effortlessly with his sudden movements.

"What is the meaning of all this shouting, Draco?" asked the _Pureblood_ wizard.

"Father, I apologize for the shouting but it couldn't be helped." said Draco still frantic. "I-I need you to get uncle Severus...something's happened...it's Granger."

Upon hearing the name of his "little brother's wife." Lucius snapped into action at once.

"He's here in the study...he was recovering from...it doesn't matter." said the handsome wizard in a hurried manner. "What is this matter concerning Miss Granger?"

"D-Dolohov." replied Draco with a hint of rage behind his gray eyes.

"Dolohov?" asked Lucius then something seemed to click.

He bolted into the study where Severus Snape had been quietly resting upon an elegant sofa. The dour wizard had been mentally drained from taking in the various gruesome aspects of the dark revel and the latest victim caused him great distress as it had reminded him of his own deceased mother and her brutal murder at the hands of his father.

Lucius made his way over toward the sleeping wizard.

"F-Father...there's more." Draco stammered looking down at his feet. "Granger...she was pregnant."

The handsome albino blond arched an eyebrow at this.

"Was?" he asked unsure that he had heard Draco correctly.

"Was." repeated Draco in a soft tone a flicker of sorrow behind his gray eyes.

Lucius' own gray eyes widened. He took a breath and waved his wand over the sleeping Severus Snape. His heart was heavy with sorrow as he decided how he was going to tell his little brother that he had lost yet another child in the wake of this war.

Severus blinked as his obsidian eyes fluttered open.

The dour wizard moved to sit up and instantly felt Lucius Malfoy's hands against his ebony clad chest.

"Slowly." said the handsome albino blond.

Snape felt the room had been spinning as he made to lift himself off the sofa. After taking a moment to collect himself, the Potions Master noted the sorrowful expression upon his godson's face. He had still been furious with the boy for his antics with Bellatrix and was yet to say much to him outside of class.

"W-What is he doing here?" asked Snape bitterly. "Is there not a class today?"

"It's only been two days Severus." said Lucius.

Draco blinked confused.

"Two days?" he asked. "You mean he's been out of it since Friday?"

Lucius nodded taking care to study the dour wizard before him.

"I-I've been here two days?" asked Snape confused now. "H-Hermione...I have to get back to Hogwarts...the baby..."

Lucius had to place his hands firmly on the ebony clad wizard's shoulders to keep him seated.

"Severus there is something you should know." he said. "I-I do not know how best to tell you this but you must be informed..."

Snape arched an eyebrow at his friend's words. He had not recalled telling Lucius or anyone about Hermione's pregnancy and yet neither seemed to be surprised once he spoke about his child.

"Severus, it's about your young bride." said Lucius with a serious expression.

"What about her?" asked Snape not at all liking how Draco and Lucius both were looking at him.

Draco turned away unable to face his uncle as the tears started to stream down his pale cheeks. This only served to alarm Snape further.

"No." he said rising to his feet and filling the rage run through him.

"Severus...there was an attack in Hogsmeade village." said Lucius scrambling to his feet. "Draco was there and fortunately he saved the girl but..."

Snape's obsidian eyes flickered with an emotion the handsome albino blond had not recognized. For the first time in years Lucius found himself looking at the remains of the 17 year old wizard who had been a father for only a brief moment before his son's life was taken.

"T-The baby?" asked Snape his eyes filled with conflicting as if he dared to hope but knew better.

"I-I'm so sorry Severus." said Lucius. "Apparently, your wife had a miscarriage."

Snape fell silent. His shoulders slacked in the way of a man resigned to some grisly fate, and his expression grew indifferent. The brief image of the 17 year old wizard immediately became a man older than even the handsome gray eyed blond before him.

"I see." he said in an emotionless tone. "Then I must see to her welfare."

He walked briskly passed both Malfoy men without another word and made his way to the floo. Draco had known that look. It sent chills down his youthful spine as he watched his godfather step through the floo and into Hogwarts.

"I-I tried father." he said sadly.

"I know." replied Lucius walking over to the sorrowful young wizard and placing a hand on his shoulder. "And I believe he does too."

Draco had not know what was in-store for his godfather and Hermione Granger but he was happy to have at least saved the young witch's life.

"She really seemed to want that child father." said Draco looking up at Lucius with a sorrowful face.

Lucius patted his young son on the head and sighed.

"So did he." he replied.

After several minute of letting the sorrowful news soak in Lucius poured himself a drink. Draco sat down on the sofa and Lucius handed him a glass. The young Malfoy had his first firewhiskey that afternoon sitting in the study. Neither father nor son said a word for the longest time.


	28. Chapter 27: Attack's Aftermath

**Chapter 27:** _ **Attack's Aftermath**_

 _ **{A/N: Don't really like this chapter but...I had to get it done...}**_

 _ **My thanks to all my readers and reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape had taken the walk down the lengthy corridor toward the infirmary many times. Sometimes he would venture there on his own power as a Potions Master, bringing what needs to be used for healing and soothing the many sick or injured students or staff. Other times he was the one in need of healing or soothing. This time had been different. This time he was on his way to see his young wife who had only recently admitted that she was in love with him. Him of all people. A man who's life had not been his own the moment he took the dark mark, who's passed mistakes were responsible for so much suffering in the present and would be for more in the future.

She had loved _HIM_.

It was the only crime in which a young beautiful witch like Hermione Granger could be universally punished.

She had loved the unlovable and sought to make a life with him.

As Snape continued down the corridor, the sound of his black dragon-hide boots beat against the stone echoing his usually quiet steps all around. His black robes billowing angrily behind him as his lengthy raven locks rose and fell at his shoulders. There was a coldness that filled him. A coldness that had been a result of so many years being robbed of everything that made life worth living.

When Snape got to the doors of the infirmary he had not been surprised to find Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley waiting for news on their friend. The green eyed young wizard walked over toward him, the hate so evident in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry irate.

Snape simply looked at him coldly. Not a shred of emotion went through the dour wizard as he pushed passed the small wall of students. He had been in no mood for their nonsense. Still, Ron Weasley continued to push his buttons. The red haired wizard had been quite enraged that Snape managed to get to Hermione long before he could.

"You won't get away with this Snape." he said bitterly. "Someday soon you'll have to answer for what you did to Hermione."

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts..._

Snape continued to ignore Ron and made his way down the long row of empty beds with plain white dressing. She had been in the middle row, he back toward the door and no visible sign of pain had been seen but he could feel the coldness radiating off her in waves. As he stepped closer he noted how her amber eyes were swollen and red from all the tears, her complexion usually fair when normal had been ghastly pale and her eyes had dark circles around them.

Snape continued toward her in his usual long strides, though he had not known what it would be that he would say to her. He had been in this predicament before, but then he was merely a boy not yet out of Hogwarts, he was yet to discover the way things worked in the real world let alone the wizarding one.

Obsidian eyes ran over the thin frame of Hermione Granger-Snape as she layed on her side, a crisp white sheet draped over her waste and her hands flat on her sides. Her bushy hair had been pressed against a pillow and there seemed to be no change in her swallowed breaths. Snape had stood inches from his young wife almost close enough to touch her with his long pale finger.

"Severus." said the voice of Madam Pomfrey startling the dour wizard.

He stepped away from the sleeping witch.

"I am glad that you could make it." said Madam Pomfrey with a sorrowful expression.

Without warning she walked over and encompassed the dour man into a hug.

"I am well and truly sorry about your daughter." she said softly. "I think you would have made a wonderful father dear boy."

Snape had hardly processed what she had told him.

"A-A girl?" he asked stunned.

"She would have been quite a formidable young witch as it were." said Pomfrey.

Snape could hardly believe what he was hearing.

He looked back over toward Hermione.

"I-Is she...?" he started.

"She's going to be fine." said Madam Pomfrey. "Given time she'll make a full recovery."

Snape nodded. That was at least good to hear.

He sighed and made his way over toward Hermione. Getting right down to business, the Potions Master looked the sleeping witch over and mentally tallied which potions to administer to her for her recovery. Once he had finished he had not been surprised to see Albus Dumbledore standing at the door watching him.

"Severus." said the Headmaster sympathetic. "I am so very sorry about your daughter."

Snape nodded to acknowledge him.

He had showed no outward signs of grief choosing instead to focus his attentions on his ailing young wife. She had been through quite the ordeal and losing their child had taken a great deal out of the young witch.

"If there is anything that you need..." started Dumbledore.

"I would like some time alone with her if that is okay with the two of you." said Snape emotionless.

Both Poppy and Dumbledore understood his request and left them in a bid to leave Mr. and Mrs. Snape to themselves for a time. With everyone else gone, Snape sighed as he sat next to Hermione. Unable to help himself he touched her cheek with his long pale finger and her amber eyes fluttered open.

"Severus?" she said in a soft tone.

He nodded giving her a half-hearted smile.

Tears filled up the wells of her amber eyes and streamed down her newly paled cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." she said. "I-I've lost our baby."

Snape said nothing as he ran his hand along her belly. It only served to increase her tears. He proceeded to raise her sheet and gown examining the damage from the outside. Poppy had done a good job of healing her alright but there was a nasty scar that lingered across the front of her belly. Upon seeing the scar Snape's obsidian eyes had been filled with instant rage.

He had known the magical signature of this particular attacker well.

"Dolohov." he said bitterly.

Hermione had not known what to make of her husband's strange demeanor. The icy cool that radiated off him had been replaced by an nearly palpable and intense heat that seemed to come from the very core of him.

Catching himself, Snape managed to quell his temper and sit beside the young witch in a bid to offer her comfort. It was the least he could do since he had been absent during the attack.

"I cannot imagine what you must think of me." said Snape in an emotionless tone. "I should have been there."

Hermione looked into his sorrowful obsidian eyes.

"I-I should have stayed in the Inn." she said. "But I was feeling so sick with Ron's terrible eating and I just couldn't take it..."

"This was not your fault." he told her plainly. "I was the one that should have been there...I should have known he would try something..."

"He?" asked Hermione thinking the worst.

Snape seemed to gather that she had been thinking about the dark lord and shook his head.

"Rudolphus." he spat bitterly.

Hermione had not understood.

"W-What does he have to do with anything?" asked the bushy haired witch.

Snape sighed and sat back in his chair. His ebony clad arms folded against his chest. He had loathed to speak of this but decided that she had a right to know given the circumstances. Still, he had loathed to speak of it.

"Look at me." he said.

Hermione looked into Snape's obsidian eyes. She felt herself falling into her memories as he sifted through them at a rapid pace. He saw her at Hogsmeade with her friends, saw her leave the Inn in favor of fresh air to stave off her nausea, saw the cowardly attack by Dolohov and how Draco's quick thinking had saved her life.

He saw the blood that had come from her like a river signaling the death of their unborn child. When her last memory faded she woke up in the hospital and he saw himself as she watched him. Her amber eyes filled with tears.

Snape pulled out of her mind.

It seemed that she had indeed been through quite an ordeal. Even so she had been an amazingly strong witch, and brilliant as well. Had she not cast that silencing charm, Dolohov's curse would have surely killed her on impact. The Potions Master found himself more or less in awe of the young Gryffindor witch.

As he found himself given over to thoughts of admiration, the young witch sat up and reached out for her husband. Snape seemed as if he would allow her this small measure of comfort when Ron Weasley's voice broke the moment.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL YOU SLIMY GIT!" he shouted clear across the infirmary.

Upon hearing this Snape backed away from Hermione causing her to lean too close toward the edge of the bed and fall unceremoniously to the floor. Instead of helping her up and placing her back in bed Snape simply glared at her.

"Consider this your punishment for giving in to foolish sentiment." he said in an icy tone and walked away from her.

Hermione had not known what had just happened. Ron scrambled over to help Hermione glaring at the retreating form of Snape as his robes billowed angrily behind him.

Harry and Ginny entered the infirmary at that moment rushing over to Hermione and Ron with inquisitive looks upon their faces.

"What just happened?" asked Harry with his eyes still narrowed from seeing Snape.

"I was having a talk with my husband and Ronald interfered." replied Hermione pulling away from the red head as soon as she was placed back in bed.

The stunned red head wizard narrowed his eyes at her.

"What were you doing talking to that git?" he asked. "For all we know he's the reason you ended up in here in the first place."

"Shut it Ron." said Ginny. "We all know Dolohov was responsible for the attack...Draco and Hermione both said so."

Ron curled his lip in disgust.

"Like Snape couldn't have sent him just to make Mione lose the baby." he said.

Upon hearing the word "baby", Hermione burst into tears.

The image of Dolohov's attack and the subsequent loss of her unborn daughter had flooded her already taxed mind.

"I-I think I need some rest." she said trying in a pleasant way to get Ron out of the infirmary.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." said Ron not at all understanding. "What if that Git comes back?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I want my husband to come back?" asked Hermione. "I wasn't the only one who suffered a loss here today."

Harry and Ron were both speechless. Ginny had been the only understanding one out of the group. She had hoped that Snape would come back and comfort Hermione, it was clear that she needed him.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Snape made his way back to his quarters. He fixed himself a firewhiskey and sat down on in his favorite arm chair. The brief thought of returning to the infirmary with his wife had crossed his mind but he settled into a long night of staring at the fire place. He couldn't have comforted the witch even if he wanted to. There was not telling when her friends would show up or when the dark lord would summon him. He was expected to go to her, to ease her pain but he knew it would only make the dark lord suspicious.

So he decided to keep all his muggle card close to his chest.

He would stay away.

Any sign of weakness would just make his job that much harder.

No.

He would stay away and do what must be done.

The loss of his daughter only served to illustrate just how much the dark lord needed to be defeated and this little stunt only proved to the dour wizard why he had agreed to become a spy in the first place. No. Severus Snape had no time to grieve but he would spend every ounce of his energy bringing the despot and all who side with him to their knees. It was all he could hope to do to avenge both his murdered children and those others from his distant past.


	29. Chapter 28:The Encompassing Chains Of G

**Chapter 28: _The Encompassing Chains Of Grief_**

 _ **{A/N: This Chapter has been Re-Posted for those of you who have already read this story...I felt the need to clean it up a bit...so to speak...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 ** _W_** ith each passing week, Hermione Granger-Snape found herself sleeping alone more often than she had before she lost the child she shared with her less than warm Potions Professor Husband. The young grieving witch had not known the reason why her husband suddenly stopped caring, or maybe he had not cared at all and the pregnancy was her way of projecting, she could never be sure. He had come home, if at all and slept in his armchair in the front room most nights. On mandatory days where their rings would burn to indicate they were to share their marriage bed, he would still radiate coldness when he took her. The passion and kindness that she had known him to be capable of had been gone and replaced with a kind of dutiful distance.

Having already had her heart broken due to the loss of a baby, Severus taking to ignoring her outright was only making the pain worse. Sadly, his cold treatment had not just been a factor in their marriage bed, but in every other aspect of his life concerning her. When in class he hardly even looked her way when there was an answer to a question that she knew, The Potions Master would simply glance at her brewing. He did not seem bothered in the least by her slow withdrawal from participation and continued on as if nothing had ever happened. Hermione had gotten fed up with her husband's icy antics as of late and decided to reach out for a little attention wither it had been a good decision on her part remained to be seen. The thought of going through another night with Severus treating her as if she had not even been a person was just too much to endure.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Potions Classroom, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Enraged beyond his normal capacity, Severus Snape had barely been able to reign in his horrid temper as Hermione continuously launched numerous textbooks in his direction. With a flick of his wrists, The Potions Master cast a silencing charm on her before she uttered the first very stupid word that would have tipped off the other students to their very secret and ultimately humiliating "farce of a marriage". The other students, including Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had been caught off guard by her antics. Ginny was too stunned with what happened to have an opinion on the matter.

The seething Snape instructed all the other Slytherin-Gryffindor students to make their way out as the bell rang and turned his attention to his young still very much upset wife. Her face had been red with rage as she continued to pour what most likely had been her heart out in a bid to reach her stubborn husband. Her feelings for him had not waned despite what he might have believed. She still loved him a great deal. Though she had not been altogether sure why by this point.

"Severus Sebastian Snape... I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" she continued though it had been futile.

Once the last of the students had gone Snape whirled around on his wife and canceled the silencing charm.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" he shouted irate.

Seeing The Potions Master in full rage took some of the wind out of Hermione's sails as she nearly shrank back with his swift movement. Summoning her Gryffindor courage she looked him in the eye still very much enraged at his antics as of late. She took that moment to decide that she was not to be ignored. He flicked his wrist and cast a silencing charm on the room and warded the door.

"I AM DOING WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!" She shouted the hurt and anguish clear in her voice as she did.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this. He had no idea that she would have become this emotional over his decision to distance himself from her, after all this marriage had simply been an arrangement to keep her out of the clutches of his far less accommodating dark brethren.

"And what pray tell, is the reason you desire my so called attention, Miss Granger?" he asked in his usual icy professor tone.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's Mrs. Snape." she corrected him stubbornly.

Snape rolled his eyes. Clearly, the witch was showing no signs of backing down from this ridiculous notion that their marriage means something to her.

"My patience is thin as it is...Mrs. Snape." he said bitterly spitting out her corrected title. "Why have you decided to alert the whole damn school to our private affairs?"

"She was my daughter too." said Hermione getting right to it despite his icy comment. "Why can't we just get passed this?"

Snape sighed rather annoyed that she had decided to bring this up here of all places and now of all times. As pent up with emotion as she was the little witch would never understand that it was not a simple matter for her to discuss with him and treat it like a physical wound. He had been through this pain before and the effects have lasted far longer than any emotional mind like hers could comprehend.

"Mrs. Snape." he started not at all hiding his annoyance at her chosen topic. "I do not have time to sit here trapped in my classroom while you conjure a poor excuse to act like a fool in a bid to discuss a topic I have no interest in discussing...what's done is done...it's best you move on and stop holding on to foolish fantasies."

Hermione had been near tears at his coldness. She had still been very angry, but it was difficult for her to keep a lid on her sorrow. He didn't seem to care at all what happened to their daughter. He didn't seem to care much about anything given his temperament. It was as if nothing significant had ever happened between them in the wake of her pregnancy, and she was at a loss for how to proceed.

"Severus, why are you doing this?" she asked in a sorrowful tone. "Why are you being so cruel?"

Snape arched an eyebrow at her. The better question on his mind at the time was why was she being so emotional? He had played husband for her given the circumstances and continued to do his various other jobs effectively when he placed personal issues that no one could do anything about past, present, or future in the back of his mind in a bid to function. This witch with her childish mind and emotional grandstanding was simply making all this more difficult.

"Have you not met me?" he asked almost genuinely surprised by her words. "Since when is picking up and going on with one's life cruelty...I am not some grunt Gryffindor who..."

"No...you're a Slytherin git who only thinks about himself." said Hermione angrily cutting him off. "You could careless that your daughter would never get to celebrate her first birthday...!"

It was Snape's turn to cut her off, although he did not use words.

Before the bushy haired witch could finish her sentence, Snape had strode up to her and pinned her against his desk. She felt her back against the hard wood surface and saw the now murderous glint behind his eerie obsidian eyes. For a brief moment, she felt genuine fear given that Snape's temper was worse than what she had known it to be given all the years of Harry and Ron getting on his bad side. It seemed she had pushed the enraged Slytherin over the edge with her last few comments.

"You have no idea what I care for!" he said in an icy tone. "I have lost far more than you could imagine in a single life time, little girl...and not one but two children! ONE OF WHICH, WAS MURDERED RIGHT BEFORE MY VERY EYES AND THERE WAS NOTHING THAT I COULD DO ABOUT IT!"

Hermione looked up at him in absolute shock, her amber eyes meeting his obsidian ones as the truth of his pain filled words hit her like a ton of bricks. She had no idea what he suffered over the course of his life and it appeared losing their baby was only the tip of the iceberg so to speak. Severus had carried all of that pain and suffering with him for so many years and it only seemed to reinforce her love for him. Hermione couldn't imagine going through this kind of agony more than once and for him it was like pouring salt into a gaping wound.

"Do you know what it's like to see your child born before your very eyes...and then have their life extinguished just moments after by blood thirsty savages who have little to no regard for you because of your blood status?" he asked his voice in an eerily quiet tone. "Do you know anything about holding their tiny little body and knowing that moments before there was life and promise behind their dead eyes...and you wish with every fiber of your being that you could take their place...but no matter how much you wish for it...it never happens...?"

Hermione saw the anger seem to dissipate behind his eyes as he continued leaving only a hollowed expression as he recounted one of the most devastating moments of his already pain filled life.

"I wanted this child...Hermione." he said meeting her gaze once more. "More than you would ever know...and once again I had to..."

He stepped away from her as the weight of his grief seemed to become too heavy for him in that moment.

Hermione had been speechless as she saw the raven haired wizard drop to his knees.

"Why must we speak of this?" he asked with his voice breaking from the torment. "Why must you Gryffindors always press until you push a man to his breaking point...is this better?...is overwhelming a man already soaked in sorrow worth your precious Gryffindor pride?"

"It's not about that." said Hermione making her way over toward him. "I-I just wanted to know that you cared about her...about us...and anything at all really."

Snape sighed once more feeling the strain of his emotions rather clearly.

"She was my daughter too." he said in an absent tone.

The bushy haired witch ran her fingers through her husband's slick hair as he leaned against her now childless belly. The knowledge that life had once been growing there made it difficult to recall happier times, when they each looked forward to meeting the unborn little witch or wizard growing there. Only at the end of her existence did they finally learn that their child was a girl, a daughter they would see or hold in their arms. The tears streamed down the young witch's cheeks as she too got to her knees from the weight of her grief.

"I miss her so much." she said in a broken tone.

Snape did the only sensible thing and gathered his sobbing wife into his ebony clad arms and she let her tears fall soaking his chest.

"It just isn't fair." said Hermione still sobbing. "We never even got to see her...or hold her...or watch her take her first breath."

Snape took a deep breath and held his young wife tighter.

"Life isn't fair." he said in a now emotionless tone.

A painful lesson he had known all too well given all that he had endured while other's had it easy and even managed to obtain their heart's desire in the wake of his seemingly unyielding misfortune.

Hermione was more inclined to agree with him at that moment. She never knew that he had a child before their marriage, she didn't think anyone knew with his tendency to be so annoyingly private about even the most trivial of things like his feelings. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like for him but knew better than to ask. This pushing him into revealing things he did not want to discuss would only widen the rift between then. No. She would leave him be, she had gotten what she wanted more or less, he did at least feel the loss of their daughter more so than she did. He would speak of it on his own time and then she would have all the answers to her questions. For now she decided to keep quiet about it.

"I love you." she said changing the subject.

He looked at her confused for a moment. He would have thought for sure that she would have bombarded him with a million questions but was relieved to find that she didn't. The Potions Master had expected her innate curiosity to kick in when he let slip the story of his young son's death. She didn't appear to have anything to say, possibly content to just be in his ebony clad arms given all the weeks he had ignored her. Truthfully, her timely changing of the subject had been well appreciated.

"You don't have to say it back...I know how you are." she said with a small smile despite the situation.

"Do you?" he asked with his eyebrow raised in question once more.

She nodded so very sure of herself at the moment.

"Well then, it shouldn't come as a surprise that you have three weeks detention." he said still holding her in his arms as a small smirk filed across his sallow pale face. "And that's fifteen points from Gryffindor for your little outburst, Mrs. Snape."

The bushy haired witch continued to rest her head against her husband's ebony clad chest. Despite their apparent emotional progress Severus Snape was still very much a git.

"It was worth it." she said trying to salvage the remainder of her dignity in the wake of such a foolish act.

"We'll see how your fellow Gryffindors feel about it if you cost them the house cup." he said in a very smug tone.

Hermione smiled at him despite the formerly shed tears and his capacity to be a git.

Snape wiped the remainder of them away with his thumb and kissed her soft pink lips.

"In the future Mrs. Snape, I suggest you speak with me in my office." he said very serious in his tone. "One mustn't forget that this marriage is to be kept secret from those that are not already aware of it."

The bushy haired witch nodded noting her very costly mistake today and vowed mentally not to repeat it as she agreed with her husband.

Snape kissed her again and before he knew it she returned his kiss with passion he had not seen from her in days. Overwhelmed by the intensity of it, both Snape and Hermione found themselves on the floor exchanging even more heated kisses.

"Severus." moaned the young witch at the feel of her husband's touch against her belly.

She stroked his sallow pale cheek and kissed him once more. He looked at her for what seemed like the longest time before continuing to return her kiss.

"I apologize for ignoring you...witch." he said honestly. "This...I...I should have been here when you needed me...then maybe..."

Hermione touched his sallow pale face and shook her head. She had known full well that given what he told her about his first child, this was a well planned assassination and it meant no matter if Severus had been at her side or where he was at the time their child would have been killed.

"You're here now so that's all that matters." she said sweetly.

"I'll never understand you." said Snape confused by her sweetness.

"Good." replied Hermione. "Then we'll never get bored with each other."

After a few more kisses, Snape and Hermione got to their feet and made themselves presentable. He had another class and she was due to join her friends on the grounds.

"I really do love you, Severus." she said as she neared the door.

"I can't imagine why." he replied bitterly.

She gave him a sweet smile and sighed.

"Neither can I." she admitted honestly. "But despite an accurate explanation, I do."

With one last kiss, Snape un-warded the door and took off the silencing charm. He stalked back over toward his desk and proceeded to "put on a show" for the next students to file in. Hermione made her way out into the corridors "putting on a show" of her own. She would see her husband later that night, and their time together promised to be as engaging as before when they shared a bed. The bushy haired witch could hardly wait. Snape for his part had not understood in the slightest why she bothered but, he supposed he could have done worse. As he finished his last class and attempted to make his way to the dungeons, he felt the familiar burning sensation in his right forearm. The Dark Lord was calling him and already he knew that the promise of the evening would be shattered by a most unwelcome but inevitable pain and agony.


	30. Chapter 29:What The Future Holds

**Chapter 29:** _ **What The Future Holds**_

 _ **{A/N: Uploads may be a little slow due to Moving at the end of the month...Once all the moving is done I will continue with the stories...Sorry for any long wait you have to endure but it cannot be helped it seems. -S.S.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **T**_ he familiar burning and stinging pain from his dark mark had only given Snape a glimpse of the rage building inside the dark lord. The Potions Master had not been at all surprised at his being summoned. He had no doubt that both Dolohov and LeStrange took pleasure in weaving the story that would most likely lead to his inevitable murder at the hands of The Dark Lord. As dutiful as always the gray robes clad Potions Master made his way into the throne room. Per the usual, he kneeled down at the dark lord's feet and kissed the helm of his shredded, ghastly, gray robes and stood before the court of his "brothers" as they awaited his judgement for violating one of the Death Eater tenants. He had gotten a _Mudblood_ pregnant. The very thing an abomination to say the least.

Just as Snape suspected Voldemort cursed him outright angry for the carelessness in getting his wife pregnant. LeStrange and Dolohov took pleasure in his agony of course. Snape had been brought to his knees as the jolts of white hot agony flooded his body. Lucius stood dutifully as he watched his little brother take his punishment for breaking the rules.

Both Narcissa and Bellatrix had been watching as well.

Snape felt the continued application of the _Cruciatus Curse_ it numbed him some as blood began to drip from the tiny cuts that formed along his pale flesh. Snape groaned as he was let loose and fell on his back into the cold stone floor. The dark lord dismissed the others and continued his rampage on the Potions Professor. The pain had been so unbearable that he seemingly blacked out, but not before being forced to thank Dolohov for correcting "his mistake" at the behest of The Dark Lord.

Snape had been held under so long that he ended up vomiting all over the cold stone floor. It was a shameless display to say the least, and one meant for punishment of course. The Dark Lord had not been thrilled about the almost birth of a child with muggle ancestry from among the ranks of his death eaters and Snape was fortunate that the despot exercised a bit of self control.

Bellatrix had been called in. It was the last conscious sound he heard before everything faded to black. Lucius Malfoy had been summoned to take Severus and get him cleaned up. Without hesitation, Lucius did as he was told and brought the ailing Snape back to Malfoy manor. Snape had managed to come too long enough to insist that he be taken back to his quarters in Hogwarts.

Lucius had not liked the idea of leaving him alone, but was happy to oblige if it meant he would be out of the clutches of Bellatrix in his weakened condition. The handsome albino wizard did as instructed and hoped that someone would come along and administer aid to the ailing man. Snape had been half way through healing when he insisted upon returning hope.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione had woke up to find that she had fallen asleep on her book waiting up for Severus to return. She had a feeling that he had been summoned and tried her best to wait for him, but he had been gone for such a long time. It had been close to midnight when she heard the sound for the floo and made her way into the front room. It had been silent and very dark with the low burning flame from the fireplace being the only light in the room. The bushy haired witch had burst into tears when she happened upon her ailing husband, bloodied and racked with involuntary tremors that seemed a lot worse than they looked at first glance.

"Severus." said Hermione rushing over to him.

The Potions Master had been unconscious as he layed on the floor with his blood beginning to pool around him.

Almost immediately Hermione's logical brain snapped into action and she began the long process of caring for her husband in his agonized state. The young witch wiped away all the blood with a wet wash cloth, some had gotten into his lengthy raven hair. Then she propped him up against her chest as she uncorked phial after phial of potions needed to soothe him.

The pain potion had been the first she administered, followed by blood-replenishing potion and one for sleep. With a flick of her wand she had him undressed and half levitated, and half dragged him into their bedroom. She got him onto the soft mattress, with she knew had to be better for his aching joints and muscle spasms than the cold stone floor.

"Her-mi-on-e." said Snape in a raspy tone.

The bushy haired witch softly stroked his sallow pale cheek.

"I love you." she said overwhelmed by the sadness of his situation.

She kissed him tentatively upon the lips as his tremors began to die down.

"S-S-Sorry." he said.

She nodded wanting nothing more than him to rest.

"C-C-Can't fix." he said.

It was not lost on the witch that he chose small words to convey his meaning with the amount of pain he had been in.

"Shhh." she told him silencing him with another kiss. "Sleep."

Snape's heavy pale eyelids had closed under her direction.

She marveled at how easily her touch seemed to soothe him. The Potions Master's shuttering slowed as she ran her hands cross his exposed pale chest. He seemed to do better with her hands on approach. It made her smile some to think of it as she layed herself down beside him. He scooted closer toward her nuzzling against her bushy hair and taking in the scent of jasmine that lingered from it.

"I-I-I L-Love...y-you." he said with his eyes still closed.

Hermione had been stunned as she layed there unsure if it was a side effect of the curse or if he had really meant it. As if he could read her mind he let his trembling arm encompass her slender frame absorbing her warmth.

"M-My w-wife." he said softly. "M-My Her-mi-on-e..."

He drifted off after that leaving the bushy haired witch to ponder what this all meant for their relationship, if that was what this had been developing into despite the need for compliance with the Ministry of Magic's regulations.

Without another thought Hermione Granger-Snape found herself drifting off to sleep contented to be wrapped in her still lightly trembling husband's arms. Neither of them could say for certain what the future held for them but it was clear they intended to face what was coming together.

In his sleep Severus Snape had tears streaming down his sallow pale cheeks. The bushy haired witch had awoken to him saying the name "Phaeron" and reaching out as if his life depended upon it. She shook him awake believing him to be locked in the grips of a night terror, which given his state upon return from Voldemort was highly possible.

Snape opened his eyes seemingly startled by her appearance and then settled back into a peaceful slumber. Hermione soon followed and all was quiet in the Snape quarters, his report to Dumbledore would keep until the following morning and there was little he could do about the parchments piled upon his desk.

As he slept he called out once more the name of the boy that seemed to haunt his dreams, for the Potions Master had already known what the future held for him and for Hermione. He just hoped she would have the strength needed to survive the coming days.


	31. Chapter 30:To Ponder Fate

**Chapter 30:** _ **To Ponder Fate**_

 _ **{A/N: I wasn't planning on uploading with the Easter holiday in the way ... hopefully the move will be canceled and I can upload frequently once more...also no one said I wouldn't be typing, I simply said that the uploads will be slow-S.S.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **M**_ orning seemed to come all too soon for Severus Snape as he painstakingly stretched in his black four poster bed. He had not been alone of course. The scent of jasmine and the warmth of Hermione's slender frame pressed against him as she nuzzled her cheek against his pale chest. The Potions Master caught himself smiling. He recalled telling the witch he had loved her the night before. It felt good to do so, almost freeing. Never in his life had he felt so free. His wildest dreams haven't even come close to this. Hermione stretched and pressed her warm frame further against him. The Potions Master had been dreaming much like before. Only instead of seeing a young wizard with his looks and temperament, he came face to face with a weary witch about sixteen years into the future.

 _{ Severus had recognized her instantly. Even though time seemed to wash away the unbridled innocence and intellectual defiance. Her skin had paled, her attire a mix of something he would have chosen and what he had seen on McGonagall over the years. The lines of worry and sorrow etched into her once vibrant face had been an indication to a life he would know nothing about._

 _The bushy amber hair of youth had been styled in a aged woman bun, so much like McGonagall it was frightening. Her robes were black and billowed when she walked her face twisted in between stern intellect and admiration as she looked upon him. Time had hardened her. He had known about that first hand._

 _There was bitterness and rage hidden below the surface that he could not help but identify._

 _"No." he said in a whisper as silent tears spilled down his own pale cheeks._

 _"Hello Severus." she said._

 _Her voice gruff and blanketed with sorrow._

 _She kept her distance as though to not trust herself in the face of this "illusion."_

 _" I have caused you a great deal of pain..." he said almost as if it had been a question._

 _"No." she replied her voice still gruff. "You have given me abundant happiness."_

 _"I-I do not understand." said Snape unsure if he believed her._

 _She gave him a weak smile and he could faintly make out the glint of wonder in her eyes._

 _"You...are a wonderful man Severus Snape." she said. "You saved my life and gave me the greatest gift you could..."_

 _Snape suddenly understood._

 _"Phaeron." he said._

 _She nodded._

 _"I didn't know at the time what a precious gift he had been." she admitted. "My heart was filled with grief."_

 _Snape understood this as well._

 _"So it's true?" he asked not wishing to say the words._

 _She simply nodded as tears streamed down her pale cheeks._

 _"Don't cry." he said softly. "Gryffindor."_

 _"I miss you Slytherin." she said still letting the tears fall. "More than you will ever know."_

 _Snape nodded._

 _"Do you not have your friends or family to get you through this?" he asked._

 _She sighed._

 _"I haven't spoken to Ron Weasley in years, though his girls attend school with Phaeron." she said. "As for my family they have been supportive, as have the Malfoys."_

 _"The Malfoys?" he asked stunned by her words._

 _A smile came across her paled lips._

 _"Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco." she said with a smile. "They love so very much Phaeron."_

 _Snape shook his head._

 _"Let me guess Lucius has appointed himself godfather." he said._

 _She nodded._

 _"To his credit, it was all out of love for you Severus." she said. "We were all devastated when..."_

 _Snape held up his hand._

 _"I want no details." he said. "I understand."_

 _She nodded once more._

 _"I am so sorry." she said as the tears continued. "You didn't deserve what..."_

 _Snape decided to change the subject._

 _"Tell me how is Potter these days?" he asked with his usual sarcastic wit. "Still as annoying as ever?"_

 _"I do not speak to him." she replied, the rage rippling behind her amber eyes._

 _Snape thought it curious that she ceased speaking with her former best friend._

 _"Any chance converse with Ginerva?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. "She was quite supportive of our union."_

 _Again the amber eyes flashed anger._

 _"Severus, I do not and will not associate with the Potters." she said meaningfully._

 _Associate with the Potters?" he said confused for a moment. "She's married the little prat then?"_

 _There was no answer._

 _"Severus I do not wish to waste the only time we have together on them." she said with danger in her tone._

 _Snape sighed and folded his arms across his ebony clad chest._

 _"Fate it seems can be quite a cruel mistress." he said._

 _"On that we agree." she replied, all hostility gone from her tone._

 _It was strange watching the woman he had known since she was the age of twelve stand before him aged and more like him then he would care to note._

 _"What's happened to you?" he asked with his eyebrow arched once more._

 _"I-I grew up." she replied her tone gruff and stern once more._

 _"You grew into a witch with the odd mix of McGonagall and my temperaments." he said stunned._

 _She sighed._

 _"I suppose I have lived up to the title of Professor Snape then." she said._

 _"Professor?" he asked._

 _"Charms mistress, or simply Professor Snape would do." she said._

 _Snape chuckled some at this._

 _"Silly wand waving." he said. "Of course."_

 _"Of course." she said the suddenly sadness overtook her once more. "We never had much time."_

 _Snape sighed taking in the sadness of her amber eyes._

 _"I know." he said softly. "There was a war going on."_

 _"It's still going on in your time." she said. "If I remember correctly, you had just gotten back from Vold..."_

 _Snape let out a hiss and clutched his right forearm._

 _"Don't say that name." he said through rapid breath._

 _"You just came back from him didn't you?" she asked._

 _"Yes." he replied._

 _She suddenly smiled, at ease for the first time._

 _"You won't be asleep much longer if memory serves me correct." she said._

 _Before Snape could offer a retort or ask another question he was suddenly jolted out of his dream.}_

Amber eyes had been locked onto his obsidian ones as he noted Hermione straddling him. He crushed his pale lips into her pink ones taking in the youth and warmth of her. He had not understood how she would go from this lovely young witch to the older bitter one in his dream but he had hoped that he could prevent it from happening.

"D-Did you mean it?" she asked softly as he trailed his kisses along her neck.

"Did I mean what?" he asked still busily kissing her smooth flesh.

"Did you mean it when you said..." she started faltering at the words.

"That I love you." he finished.

She looked at him for a moment. Her amber eyes filled with hope and wonder. The image of the older bitter witch from his dreams returned and he pondered briefly if he had something to do with her changes, she seemed to recall this quite vividly. Perhaps this was the defining moment that would shape her personality in the future.

"Yes." he replied pulling her into another kiss. "I meant every word...Mrs. Snape."

Hermione crashed her pink lips into his pale ones.

"I love you so much, Severus." she said softly between kisses. "I-I didn't think that I would ever get the chance to tell you."

Snape ran his pale calloused right hand across her youthful face. He couldn't stop looking into her vibrant amber eyes.

"You shouldn't love me." he said.

"I know." she replied.

"I shouldn't want you this much." he said.

"I know." she replied. "But if I can't be wanted by my husband...then who else would I be wanted by?"

Snape let out a low his as he felt his erection stir.

"I believe Mrs. Snape that your friends will be missing you this morning." he said.

There was a glint behind the young witch's amber eyes as she noted that she now had The Potions Master's undivided attention.

"Yes." she said. "A shame isn't it?"

Snape let out a low growl.

"Very much so." he replied.

The rest of the morning both Mr. and Mrs. Snape had been too preoccupied to enter the great hall and have breakfast. Hermione's friends were indeed trying to figure out what had been keeping her. She emerged some time later, jubilant and energetic. Snape had been his usual brooding self except when he stole casual glances at the amber eyed witch baring his last name.

He had hoped that whatever caused her to change so drastically had been staved off for good. She was too young and intelligent a witch to be so bitter and filled with seemingly unending sorrow.


	32. Chapter 31: Smitten Lovers

**Chapter 31:** _ **Smitten Lovers**_

 _ **{A/N: The Move's been canceled so here's to the start of more uploads...-S.S.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **A**_ s the weeks passed both Hermione and Snape had been caught up in the new wave of feelings that had seemingly taken over them. Neither of them seemed to notice the heated looks or the casual caresses that seemed to take place whenever they were alone. Their strange life together had become more and more domestic. On some evenings Hermione and Snape would be in his front room, him at his desk grading parchments and her on the sofa doing her classwork. Other evenings they were sprawled out in bed tangled in a mass of limbs and bed sheets. Things seemed to be going rather well for the couple. So much so that even Dumbledore had taken notice. The Headmaster had not truly liked the idea of Hermione and Snape growing closer together. Their marriage had been one made of convenience and he wanted to keep it that way. He could not afford for his spy to grow too complacent and forget all about the mission at hand.

The Headmaster made up his mind to put things back into perspective for the Potions Professor by reminding him of all that was at stake in this war with Voldemort.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

On a quiet and particularly warm afternoon found the couple sprawled out in bed tangled in a mass of limbs and black bed sheets. Snape's raven hair had been wild in it's stature against the black pillow that he rested his head against. His lean pale form in stark contrast to his bedding. Hermione had been sprawled out next to him, her slender fair complected frame draped loosely beneath the single black sheet as well. Her bushy hair a sweat drenched mass against the pillow her head rested on.

The Potions Professor smirked at the sight of her.

"I'd say that was an afternoon well spent." he said.

Hermione giggled some before turning to face him.

"Beats studying and making potions." she said.

"Indeed it does." he replied in agreement.

Unable to keep back the wave of affection that surfaced, Hermione stroked his sallow pale cheek almost absently. Snape did not seem to have any objections to his young wife's causal caresses. One would think that he was starting to become use to her soft hearted gestures. Snape sighed looking up at the ceiling as he lost himself in gentle touch of his wife.

"Severus." said Hermione.

The tone in which she spoke had gotten his attention. It was a quiet and seemingly innocent tone but serious at the same time. He arched an eyebrow and sat up just enough so that he could look into her amber eyes.

"Severus...I...I want to try for another baby if that's okay with you." she said, her words growing shaky at the end and uncertainty filled her eyes.

Snape thought her a curious sort. Not only had she embraced being his wife, but she wanted to have a child with him...despite knowing that he wasn't a kind man or that he was a death eater, serving the dark lord...and that those very ties had gotten their previous unborn child killed.

"Hermione..." he said in his usual serious deep baritone drawl.

"S-S-Severus before you say no...just think about it..." she said. "That's all I am asking for now...just for you to think about."

Snape sighed.

"Insufferable know-it-all." he said. "Once again you prove that you do not quite live up to your title...I am perfectly alright with the aspect of trying for another child..."

He trailed off suddenly lifting himself to his knees and towering above the now giggling young witch who's amber eyes seemed to peer into his very soul.

"I love you Hermione." he said serious. "If you want children...then we'll have them...as many as you want..."

"Really?" asked Hermione pleased.

"Really." replied Snape with heat behind his obsidian eyes.

The young bushy haired witch threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into her eager kiss. They both seemed to agree that getting started as soon as possible was preferable to waiting.

 _Later..._

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

Hermione made her way briskly down the long corridors. She had spent the better part of the evening in the arms of her brilliant Potions Master husband and was now headed toward the grounds to meet Ginny for a chat. The two witches had been more than a little excited about the shift in Snape's behavior when it came to him being her husband. Some times Ginny had visited Snape's quarters to chat with Hermione and do homework while Snape was busily marking his parchments or down in his private lab.

Despite the strangeness of the situation, Ginny Weasley had supported Hermione and her new found affection for Snape whom, from Ginny's perspective had started to become much more in the way of husband material when they were alone. Of course Snape had an image to maintain, that went without saying but there would be little things, little almost undetectable things that always caught Ginny's attention when it came to the couple that no one else knew to look for.

"About time you showed up." said Ginny with a smile on her face. "Snape has had you under lock and key for far too long."

"Who says it was he that held me under lock and key?" asked Hermione with a knowing smirk.

Ginny burst into giggles. Hermione followed suite. The two Gryffindor girls sat quietly and cast a silencing charm over their sitting area and casually chatted about their respective afternoons and homework. Neither of them had noticed that a well hidden Draco Malfoy had been about listening to every word as he had been in their vicinity as the silencing charm was cast.

"So." said Ginny with a smirk. "What did he say?"

Hermione smiled warmly.

"He wants to try for another baby." she said happily. "He says as we can have as many as I want."

Ginny sighed.

"Who ever would have thought that Professor Snarky pants would be family man material?" she asked.

"Professor snarky pants?" asked Hermione giggling once again. "I'll have to use that some time."

"You're welcome to it." replied Ginny giggling as well. "Just don't tell him I said it...he's only nice because he's married to you."

Hermione nodded.

Ginny observed her friend for a moment.

"You two seem to have a lot of affection for each other...despite this being a marriage of convenience." she said.

"Lately that was perceptively what I have been thinking." said the bushy haired witch. "I never thought this would ever be possible...when we first got married I was terrified that...that maybe we'd both be trapped in a miserable loveless marriage until the law was repelled but..."

"But what?" asked Ginny eager to know more.

"But it's much better than I could have even imagined." said Hermione with a pleased smile. "If we all survive this war and the Ministry of Magic does repel the law I...I still want my husband...I can't see myself without him...he's really such a sweet and decent man beneath all that Slytherin exterior...and so very thoughtful...It's kind of hard to explain..."

This time Ginny nodded.

"I'll bet." she said. "But I get it...he's someone else when he's alone with you."

Hermione nodded once more.

"I would never have known him...the real him...if not for this law and I am just glad that I chose him." said the bushy haired witch. "I love him so much Ginny...I want to make him happy...he deserves some happiness after the life he's lived."

"If you say so." said the red haired witch. "I suppose I'm happy that you two found each other than."

"Thank you." said Hermione grateful. "You have no idea how much this means to me...with Harry and Ron being so against my marriage and the Ministry of Magic breathing down our necks and all the trouble with Voldemort..."

"Sounds like you two really could use some support." said Ginny.

"We do." said Hermione. "It's comforting at least on my end to know that you give us your blessing."

"No worries." said Ginny. "I know you'd do the same for me if I was in your shoes."

The girls continued to chat unaware of Draco's listening in.

The young albino blond wizard could not believe what he was hearing. Hermione Granger was actually in love with his Godfather and he seemed to reciprocate her affection. It was surreal to say the least that a man as cold and ruthless as Severus Snape could fall for his young student bride in such a manner but...Draco had seen Hermione after she lost the baby. The way his Godfather looked after it was confirmed that the child was gone spoke volumes.

The junior Malfoy had his own path to follow but he made up his mind that if Hermione Granger ever did need him for any reason he would be there to help her...it was the least he could do on the part of his Godfather, the man had so few moments of happiness and with this war between the dark lord and Dumbledore's order of Phoenix heating up, casualties were bound to increase.

"If you need me I'll be there Granger." said Draco unbeknownst to the two witches chatting away.

He left them unnoticed and headed toward the Slytherin dungeons. He had not had much time to talk to his godfather since Hermione had lost the baby but he was fairly certain that Snape was at Malfoy manor with his father, who was most likely inquiring about the minor changes in his marriage as well.

Draco smirked as he thought of how unnerved Harry Potter had been at the prospect of it all. His best friend in love with his most hated enemy. It was too rich not to indulge in a little gloating and his arch-nemesis being uncomfortable. He said he would protect Hermione not become friends with any of the other Gryffindors.

 _Lucius' Study, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

The warm orange glow of Lucius' fireplace had attributed to the comforting atmosphere of the evening as Snape and the wizard in question began to relax enjoying a few drinks in the process.

"So she wants to try again?" asked the handsome albino blond. "Do you think that's wise?"

Snape took a sip of his firewhiskey.

"No." he replied. "Obviously it is not wise to have a child at this point in time with the war going on and the dark lord being so angry at the last pregnancy...but I can nothing about any of it...if she wants to have another child then so be it."

"Bold words little brother." said Lucius taking a sip from his glass. "Bold but...admirable."

"So you tell me." said Snape.

"How do you feel about all this?" asked Lucius. "It can't be easy given your status and after what happened with your first two children..."

"I'm fine." replied Snape with a glint behind his obsidian eyes.

Lucius arched an eyebrow at this.

"You know something." he said observing Snape carefully. "Pray tell little brother, what is it that you know?"

"It's not what I know so much as it is what I've seen." replied Snape.

"Well, now you really have my attention." said Lucius.

The handsome blond wizard shifted to direct his focus on his "little brother's" words.

The Potions Professor sighed.

"At the risk of sounding like that hack Trelawney, I must admit I was a bit put off by the dreams that I have been having." said Snape.

Lucius arched an eyebrow again.

"Dreams?" he said serious. "What kind of dreams?"

"I cannot explain it." said Snape. "I lack the ability to summarize such things...but suffice if to say, I know for certain that having a child with Hermione is the best course of action."

"You sound quite sure." said Lucius.

"I am." replied Snape.

He finished off his firewhiskey then sat the glass down.

"I must make a request of you Lucius." said Snape looking into the gray eyes of his oldest and dearest friend.

"Anything little brother." said Lucius.

"If anything should happen...with the dark lord...this war...swear to me that you will look after my wife and any children that we may have in the future." said Snape.

Lucius got to his feet.

Snape did the same.

"With my life." said the handsome albino blond. "As you will look after Cissy and Draco...should misfortune befall me in the coming days."

"With my life." repeated the raven haired wizard. "You seem really concerned about this war."

"Aren't we all." replied Lucius making himself another drink.

He offered some to Snape who declined.

"The Dark Lord does not seem to appreciate my contributions to his war efforts or rather the lack there of." said Lucius downing his firewhiskey as soon as he poured it. "To be frank the despot despises me and everything I stand for...he wants to use me to take out his frustrations but not while I still prove useful to him...should I ever falter...even once...there is no telling what will become of me..."

Snape's eyes were filled with concern.

"Lucius..." he said.

The senior Malfoy held up a hand.

"No worries Little brother." he said. "You cannot protect me forever and I would much rather you look after your young wife, Draco, and Cissy."

"As you wish." said Snape.

Lucius sighed.

"If things should take a turn for the worst it would be a good idea for you to keep your distance from me." he said. "No matter what happens...I do not want you to interfere with the dark lord's plans for me...my family's protection is all that I require."

Snape nodded.

"And should the worst come to pass on my end of the spectrum?" he asked.

"Your wife and any children you have will want for nothing." said Lucius. "The name Snape will be as good as Malfoy by the time I'm done."

Snape smirked.

"Given that we are both death eaters I hardly see how that has any merit." he said.

"It does to me." said Lucius. "Any child of yours would rightly be my Godchild after all."

Snape made his way over to the floo and grabbed a fist full of floo powder. He tossed some into the fireplace and called out his destination as the orange flames turned emerald.

"Good luck to you and yours." said Snape.

"And to you Little brother." said Lucius raising yet another glass to him. "We could both use a little luck to come out of this one alive."

"Indeed." agreed Snape.

With a final farewell he stepped through the floo and back into his quarters at Hogwarts. Lucius sat down at his desk as he came to terms with what was about to happen and continued setting up contentency plans for him and his family. If the Dark Lord wanted to end him he would not bury the Malfoy name in the process the handsome albino blond had worked too hard to restore it after his father's death to let the despot bring them low ever again.

The Senior made up his mind right then. If the worst should befall him, he would seek out Dumbledore to work out a deal for his family. If he could not be spared the least the old coot could do was take in Narcissa and Draco. At least then Snape would be able to protect them without the dark lord interfering. Finishing off yet another glass of firewhiskey, Lucius threw it into a nearby wall shattering it to pieces.


	33. Chapter 32:Refection On One's Prioritie

**Chapter 32:** _ **Refection On One's**_ ** _Priorities_**

 _ **{A/N: The Move's been canceled so here's to the start of more uploads...-S.S.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts,Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ eadmaster Albus Dumbledore paced his office. He had been more than a little annoyed at the antics of his Potions Master as of late when it came to one Hermione Granger. The older wizard's blue eyes masked the rage with an unnerving twinkle as he continued to move to and fro his light blue robes trailing behind him. He could not afford for Snape to lose his way. Things were fast coming down to the wire and one misstep on the part of the Potions Professor could easily enable the ball to be in Voldemort's court. No. He needed to nip this nagging problem in the bud and he needed to do it quickly before they lost the ground they had worked so hard to gain over the years.

In a matter of seconds there was a knock at his door.

"Enter." bellowed the gruff tone of Dumbledore.

He made his way behind his desk and put on his usual false face to conceal his rapid anger at the spiraling situation. The ebony clad Potions Professor entered the room. He had been as emotionally distant as always as he stood before his employer.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" asked Snape.

"I did." said Dumbledore in an eerily pleasant tone. "Have a seat Severus...would you like a lemon drop?"

Snape held up his hand.

"I prefer to stand." he said respectful."I'll pass on the lemon drops as well, thank you."

Dumbledore wasn't surprised by any of this. Snape never really sat in his presence, he always seemed to be on his guard around him and as far as the lemon drops went Severus had always detested the things even when he was a child attending Hogwarts. Not to mention he knew they had been laced with calming draught, and he ought to be the one to know considering he had been the one to brew it.

"Severus, what I have to speak to you about is of the utmost importance." said Dumbledore in a serious tone.

Snape arched an eyebrow at the implication in his employers voice.

"And what prey tell do we have to discuss?" he asked.

"Your marriage to Miss Granger to name one of the few things we are to speak of." said Dumbledore.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the older wizard.

"My marriage no longer concerns you old man." he said.

"Severus getting involved with Miss Granger is a mistake." said Dumbledore.

"Mrs. Snape and I are married, quite happily I might add and it was due to your own design." said Snape annoyed that the headmaster still referred to his wife with her maiden name.

"I arranged for her protection." said Dumbledore. "You said yourself that this marriage was a farce."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the older wizard.

Dumbledore looked at him stunned.

"Don't tell me you suddenly have feelings for her." he said.

Snape said nothing but kept his eyes on the older wizard.

"Merlin help us...Severus you cannot be serious." said Dumbledore. "We have come to far and worked too hard for you to become careless now."

"I am not nor have I ever been careless." said Snape insulted. "I do my job and I do my job well...or have you forgotten?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"Miss Granger is clearly becoming a distraction." he said. "We cannot afford for your cover to be blown...if Voldemort suspects that you have feelings for your muggle-born wife..."

"He will not find out." said Snape. "I am careful enough around him."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Severus, you and I both know that your caution is not enough in this." he said. "You need to get your focus back...your job is to protect Harry Potter and get me information on whatever the dark lord is planning."

"I know what I am to do." said Snape bitterly. "Do not speak to me as if I am some child incapable of understanding even the gravest of situations."

"Then do it." said Dumbledore. "And you will be ready for my instructions regarding the Malfoy situation."

Snape had been enraged but kept it at bay.

"As you wish." he said still bitter.

"I mean it Severus." said Dumbledore. "You are spending far too much time in the company of Miss Granger, if need be I will send her back to her Gryffindor tower where Minerva can keep an eye on her."

"Over my dead body." replied Snape unable to take anymore. "My wife stays where she is...if you want me to do my job effectively...are we clear old man?"

"If she proves to be too much of a distraction she goes back to Gryffindor tower." said Dumbledore not backing down. "Until then you may keep her in your quarters...but there will be no missteps Severus, there is too much at stake."

"Like I need to be reminded of that." said Snape annoyed. "One misstep is certain death for me, or have you forgotten."

"At least we understand each other." said Dumbledore. "You are dismissed for now...but I warn you Severus...do not get too attached to Miss Granger...this war and protecting Harry Potter are your main priorities."

"Understood." replied Snape still so very bitter. "Headmaster."

With that The Potions Professor took his leave of The Headmaster. This discussion was far from over and there were too many variables in their current plans to proceed, they would have to wait it out to see what the dark lord's next move was going to be before deciding to go from there. Both Snape and Dumbledore would have bet their last dollar it had plenty to do with the Malfoys.

And no one had dreaded the out come more than Lucius himself. So far everything was locked in a stalemate, whatever the dark lord had planned for the Malfoys was going to be big and it was sure to turn the tide of the war, an outcome that both Dumbledore and Snape agreed upon even if they had not spoken about it. They remained confident that Voldemort would make his next move soon and it was most certainly for ill.


	34. Chapter 33:One Bows Before They Break

**Chapter 33:** _ **One Bows Before They Break**_

 _ **{A/N: The Move's been canceled so here's to the start of more uploads...-S.S.}**_

 _ **{"Desperate... I Will Crawl...Waiting For So Long...No Love...There's No Love...Die For Anyone...What Have I Become...Something's Getting In The Way...Something's Just About To Break...I Will Try To Find My Place In The Diary Of Jane..."} Diary of Jane, Breaking Benjamin**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Roof Tops, Hogwarts, Castle, Scotland..._

 _ **H**_ igh winds blew as the darkened sky loomed above the solitary Potions Professor clad in ebony robes as he stood amid the stone. There was an eerie chill in the air as he took in the vast sight of Hogwarts from his vantage point. Had he been able to produce tears they would no doubt have stained his face in this moment. He had not been alone for long, not that he expected to be. The winds continued to blow for all they had been worth, a fitting metaphor for the shifting and changing feelings buried deep within the heart of the ebony clad wizard who's darkened eyes show not a flicker of emotion.

"Severus." came the familiar tone of The Headmaster.

Dumbledore made his way over toward Snape who had not appeared interested in his presence.

"Severus, I told you before that I would not negotiate with you." said the older wizard.

"Have I ever asked you to?" asked Snape his voice as cold as the breeze that blanketed him. "Everything that I have ever asked of you old man has fallen on deaf ears."

Dumbledore sighed.

"To this again are we?" he asked not at all surprised.

"No." replied Snape bitterly now his obsidian eyes flickering in rage. "There will be no negotiations...I am simply putting you on notice old man."

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow at him.

"Notice?" he asked unaffected.

Snape glared at him with full rage now. His movements swift and fluent like flowing water.

"Do you really think I had no idea of what you were truly up to old man?" he asked still bitter. "The depths into which you sink to get your way astound even me Albus...are you sure you weren't to be sorted into Slytherin?"

It was Dumbledore's turn to narrow his blue eyes at Snape.

"Don't be ridiculous, Severus." he huffed.

"I do believe Harry Potter would find it so dismissive once he knew what you did to his best friend." said Snape not forgoing the bitterness one bit. "Perhaps even he would second guess the capacity of your mental state."

"Get on with it Severus." said Dumbledore still unimpressed. "What have I done so wrong even by the standards of a hopeless death eater blindly following the will of Voldemort until the truth reared it's ugly head all too late..."

"Don't patronize me old man." growled Snape enraged. "I am talking about what you did to Hermione!"

Dumbledore sighed appearing to grow more tired with this discussion.

"Your point Severus?" he asked.

"You were the one that gave her the time turner...and you were the one that ratted her out to the Ministry of Magic to have an official way to put your sick plan into action." said Snape still angry.

"What I did... I did for the greater good." said Dumbledore unapologetic.

"You sold Harry Potter's best friend to your one and only spy in a bid to keep him loyal." said Snape disgusted. "That was quite extensive figuring you did old man really I should applaud you...you play on my need to avenge an old friend to force my hand in the arrangement and then option off The Granger girl's virginity in a bid to keep me loyal."

"Severus..." started Dumbledore.

Snape continued ignoring the older wizard.

"I have to hand it to you Albus...it was quite the arrangement...and if you are interested Granger has exceptional qualities due to her former virgin status...the added bonus of approval from the dark lord was boon as well...but you already knew that." said the Potions Professor. "You'd have to drop by the dungeons some time perhaps I can make her scream for you."

"Severus I get that you are angry with me..." said Dumbledore.

"Angry?" asked Snape with a wicked smirk. "Why the hell should I be angry...I have a pretty young bed warmer untouched by any other wizard and madly in love with me...I'm the envy of the dark lord's servants everywhere...I mean who cares if I've spent much of my youth trying to atone for a past I can never really escape or that I've been a teacher here for decades and trusted among the staff...a staff that let me get brutalized by their precious Gryffindors if I recall correctly when I was a student here..."

"Severus, I...I can not undo what has been done..." said Dumbledore. "You cannot either...we must proceed with our plans...for the..."

Snape suddenly became serious.

"If you say "for the greater good" to me one more time old man I just might throw you over the battlements." he growled in a dangerous tone. "Let me make this perfectly clear...I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE GREATER GOOD...I've lost more for "the greater good" than I ever have embracing darkness...I AM HERE FOR ONE REASON AND ONE REASON ALONE...MY WIFE, Hermione.."

Dumbledore was stunned by his admission. He had not foreseen the attachment Snape would have to the young witch.

"Hermione, is the only reason I still tolerate your useless drivel old man." continued the raven haired wizard. "I love her...and that isn't going to change just because you wave your hand and place her in Gryffindor tower."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I didn't expect it to." he said in a defeated tone. "Severus, I must speak with you."

"Why should I give you the time of day?" asked Snape still bitter.

"Because..." said Dumbledore feeling weakness over take him.

Snape noted how the older wizard's knees gave way and he against his better judgement aided the elder man. Even at his most bitter and enraged the dour wizard could not stand idle as Dumbledore nearly fell over.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Snape not wishing to convey his concern lest the older man believe he was off the hook for his antics.

"Perhaps...we should have this discussion in my office." said the Headmaster.

Snape nodded in agreement as he helped the seemingly ill old wizard to his office.

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts..._

Both wizards had been eerily silent as Dumbledore was helped into his seat by Snape who stood a short distance away in case the old man was in need. The imposing figure that had been the Potions Professor folded his arms across his ebony clad chest glaring at the man dressed in light blue robes. Dumbledore had been quite humbled with the sudden onset of his illness, whatever it had been. His long white hair resting on his wide shoulders right along with his lengthy but equally white beard.

"Severus..." said Dumbledore in a sad tone. "I could only imagine what you must think of me."

Snape said nothing but glared at him just the same.

"What I've done was foolish and no apology to you or Miss Granger would ever make up for my callousness." continued Dumbledore. "I simply did what I thought was best...I know you do not believe it now but you will in time..."

"Enough." said Snape annoyed with the topic. "What is wrong with you old man?"

"I-I suppose it was foolish of me to ignore such obvious warning." said Dumbledore with a smile like that of a child hoping to lessen the wrath of a parent after disobeying a flat out rule. "But I find myself on the receiving end of a dark curse.."

Snape's obsidian eyes widened.

"What have you done?" asked Snape suddenly filled with worry.

"I'm afraid it's spreading faster than I anticipated..." said Dumbledore.

Snape immediately took out his wand and sat down in the empty seat near the older wizard's desk. He removed the glamour that had been about Dumbledore's right hand and was astonished to find that the old man's fingers had turned black along with a good part of his hand.

"No." said Snape in disbelief.

"I'm afraid that I do not have much time." said Dumbledore observing his young employee's reaction.

"Why?" asked Snape suddenly bombarded with emotion. "Why have you done this to yourself!"

"I suppose I was curious." replied Dumbledore as if a dark curse rapidly spreading throughout his body was no big cause for worry.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!?" shouted Snape possibly more enraged than ever with the old man. "WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN JUST WHOM IT IS WE ARE UP AGAINST AND YOU...YOU HAND HIM AN EASY VICTORY JUST LIKE THAT!"

"Severus, I am not handing him anything." said Dumbledore.

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?" asked Snape. "Why didn't you get me sooner I could have found a cure...all we needed was more time."

Dumbledore held up his good hand in a bid to stop him.

"Severus, it's too late for that." he said. "All we can do is ensure that we have the means to destroy the dark lord while I yet draw breath."

"Why must you insisted we place the fate of the entire wizarding world in the hands of this boy?" asked Snape. "Your foolish Gryffindor notions will not help us against the dark lord..."

"Severus, I need you to kill me." said Dumbledore unable to let his Potions Master's rambling continue.

Snape stepped back from him confused.

"What?" he asked.

"It is only a matter of time before the dark lord sends someone to murder me." said Dumbledore. "At the rate you say that Lucius has fallen...we can only assume that the one he will send will be your own godson."

Snape had been horrified at the implications that ran through his mind.

"No." he said despite coming to the same conclusion.

"Severus...please." said Dumbledore. "It's the only way to save not only Harry Potter but your own godson from a fate more cruel than death."

Snape considered this.

"Severus, remember what you promised me." said Dumbledore.

The Potions Professor got to his feet and headed for the door.

"Don't ignore me Severus.." said Dumbledore in desperation. "You and I both know that it's the Malfoy boy the dark lord will be sending to murder me."

Snape stopped half way between the door and the old wizard's desk.

"You must be the one to kill me, Severus." said Dumbledore as if it were the answer to all life's problems.

"If I kill you then what of the order?" asked Snape not wishing to see the logic in the Headmaster's words. "What of Potter...what of..."

"A small price to pay to stop the dark lord." said The Headmaster. "I need you to protect the students of this school...your wife included...but you can only do so if Lord Voldemort has complete trust in you."

Snape sighed unable to stop seeing the logic in his plan.

"So...you want me to kill you when you know very well that I will lose..." he stopped himself.

"She will forgive you, Severus." said Dumbledore.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Snape bitterly. "Last I checked you Gryffindor's hold the most grudges when it comes to certain aspects that displease you...why should she be any different...I just murder the Headmaster take his place and all will be well...what rubbish."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I know this is hard for you..." he started.

"You couldn't possibly know what is hard for me." snapped the Potions Master. "All you care about is your fucking greater good...I'm about to lose my wife...just when..."

Snape sighed.

"To pay for my sins until the end of my days." he said suddenly weary.

"I-I'm sorry Severus." said Dumbledore.

Snape held up a hand.

"Save it." he said bitterly. "I promised you anything did I not..."

He left without another word as Dumbledore sat back in his chair with an expression of sadness upon his normally cheery face. This war was going to get worse for the dour wizard that much was for sure, especially when he had such a profound attachment to Hermione Granger.

The Headmaster let out an equally sad sigh.

"I am so sorry, Severus." he said. "But we do what we must for the greater good...even if it means our loved ones will hate us..."


	35. Chapter 34:For The Greater Good

**Chapter 34: _"For The Greater Good"_**

 _ **{A/N: The Move's been canceled so here's to the start of more uploads...-S.S.}**_

 _ **{A/N: The Truth about Dumbledore in small doses...short chap}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location, Wizarding World..._

 _ **B**_ ellatrix LeStrange's eyes hardened as she stood on the edge of the rocky cliff as the breeze blew by lifting her messed hair. She had not known why she had agreed to this meeting, she had nothing to say to the party that requested such a stance. The Derange witch folded her arms across her chest clutching her wand readily. Piercing blue eyes met her gaze but she could see passed all the pleasantries. There was only one reason she had been here and it was for revenge against those that had taken her son's life. The soft white of Albus Dumbledore's robes had been quite the interesting contrast to her own tattered black ones.

"Why should I trust anything you say old man?" asked the deranged witch annoyed.

"Because, I can give you what you want more than anything." said Dumbledore.

"And what is that?" asked Bellatrix intent on playing hard ball.

Dumbledore simply regarded the deranged witch with the familiar twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Severus." he said still watching her closely.

Bellatrix simply behaved as if it meant nothing even going so far as to chuckle at the prospect.

"And why in the world would Snape be what I want more than anything?" she asked playing it cool. "That insolent half-blood is of no consequence to me."

Dumbledore simply smiled.

"Come now Bellatrix." he said still in a pleasant manner. "You and I both know that you are in love with my Potions Master."

Bellatrix had suddenly become enraged by the callous possessive comment.

"SEVERUS DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU OLD MAN!" she shouted irate.

Dumbledore continued to smile in his usual pleasant manner.

"You seem to carry a lot of emotion for a man you claim to care nothing about." he said.

Bellatrix drew her wand and advanced on the older wizard who seemed to have not a care in the world. She started casting hex after hex only to seem them all deflected with little to no effort or movement.

Out of breath and out of her depth in the way of battle, the deranged witch was reduced to glaring at the older wizard.

"Are you finished?" asked Dumbledore.

"I hate you." said Bellatrix angry. "What you do to him is wrong and you're allowed to get away with it just because your a goody goody Gryffindor to everyone else but I know the real you...your a sick and manipulative as they come."

"Of course you do." replied Dumbledore. "But I've upheld my end of the bargain have I not?"

"You didn't have to ruin his life." said Bellatrix. "I said I would get you the information and I will..."

"I no longer require information Bellatrix." said Dumbledore at last cutting the pleasantries. "What I want is for you to work on Severus."

The deranged witch shook her head. Had she not agreed to help this arrogant prat against Voldemort for the sake of her family then she would have already walked.

"Why now?" asked Bellatrix. "You were the one that arranged that Merlin awful marriage to the _Mudblood_."

"It was a necessary move." replied Dumbledore. "But Severus will need to be welcomed back into the fold soon...and that is where you come in."

"You want me to seduce him." said Bellatrix.

"Precisely." replied the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "Only this time...you must ensure that Severus does not stray from you."

"There is a hell for people like you." said Bellatrix. "Will you stop at nothing for control of him?"

"We all do what we must to serve the greater good." replied Dumbledore. "Neither you or Severus are any different...I simply need him to remember his instructions and getting a bit of revenge for the sake of your murdered son isn't too bad a deal."

"What you do to him is despicable." said Bellatrix. "Sometimes I wonder whom the real dark lord is."

Dumbledore narrowed his blue eyes at her.

"We do what we must for the greater good." he said. "I am in no way like the dark lord...I am simply offering the two of you a way to atone for your many sins."

"Using Severus and breaking his heart is not atonement." said Bellatrix.

"Since when do you care?" asked Dumbledore. "You've been about self gain throughout this entire ordeal."

"He's the father of my child." said Bellatrix. "I never intended to hurt him..."

Dumbledore didn't seem to care about her feelings on the subject.

"Spare me the sentiment." he said growing impatient. "You are to seduce Severus and ensure that his marriage to Miss Granger ends promptly."

Bellatrix glared at the Headmaster.

"You will get yours old man." she said angry. "And I hope I'm there to see it."

Dumbledore remained unaffected by her implication.

"One could always hope Bellatrix." he said before parting. "You will get him back by any means necessary."

Without another word he apparated away leaving the witch to wallow in her disgust. She had wanted Severus for herself for so long but she wasn't willing to part him from his young wife just for Dumbledore's gains. Still, she knew she had no other choice but to comply. If only for the sake of her nephew and younger sister.

"I'm so sorry Severus." she said sadly. "But I have no other choice."

With another crack of thunder, Bellatrix made her way back toward Malfoy began to work on her plan to lure Snape back into her bed and destroy his marriage to Hermione Granger.


	36. Chapter 35:Weight Of The World

**Chapter 35: _Weight Of The World_**

 _ **{A/N: Another upload...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **D**_ arkness that had inhabited the dungeons had been welcome as Snape entered his quarters. He had been in an unusually foul mood for the past few weeks. He made his way through his front room and into his bedroom where Hermione had already been in bed in preparation for her class the next morning. She had truly been a beautiful sight asleep beneath his Slytherin colored bedding. The Potions Professor unbuttoned his trade mark frock coat and stripped down to nothing as he climbed into bed with his equally naked young wife. The scent of jasmine that rose from her hair had been not only welcome but it had a sort of calming effect on him.

Feeling the familiar dip in the bed at as her husband joined her beneath the covers, Hermione stretched and turned to face him. There was a sadness behind his obsidian eyes that she could not help but note as she stroked his sallow pale cheek with her soft nimble fingers. Snape closed his eyes at the warmth of her touch. She would never know how her just being in his life meant the world to him and the little moments like this where no words were needed to illustrate the closeness of their bond.

The bushy haired witch kissed her husband softly on the lips. For the first time since their relationship began he seemed more than content to let the young witch take the lead. Snape kissed her back as she maneuvered in bed until she was towering above him. The Potions Master didn't understand how she could just fit with him so easily. It was unreal.

The thought of losing the love of this beautiful amber eyed witch only made the ache in his heart grow. All his life he had gone through his days without anyone who had really given a damn about him. Abuse was a common tool to keep him in line for whatever purpose he was to serve for those that wanted him to further their own gains. From Tobias Snape all the way to Dumbledore, he was simply a tool to be used.

Hermione had wanted him to save her life from the death eaters but she had been the only one to chose him without any hidden agenda. She was the one who had given up her life and virginity all he had to do was take it. She had even gotten pregnant due to their arrangement and willingly wanted to keep their child. His child.

He had never met a more passionate young woman than the witch who had pressed her soft pink lips into his pale ones. A soft moan escaped her lips as she pressed her body to his. A low hiss escaped him as she took hold of his cock and slid him inside her warm slender body. She leaned forward continuing to moan all the while as Snape gripped her supple thighs.

He knew he did not deserve her.

He knew this union was merely a means for Albus to control him via his cock, but she had felt unlike any woman he had ever taken to bed before. It wasn't something that he had gotten use to by any means when they wed. Hermione shifted her weight causing him to let out a low groan feeling her warmth envelope him.

There were still no words between them as the hours passed. Only the sounds their collective bodies made while locked in the throes of passion. Snape had never been ridden by a woman other than Bellatrix. It was a the most intimate aspect of their former relationship and Hermione without even knowing the significance of such a gesture had begun the surprisingly simple task of tearing down the many walls her husband had put up over his cold heart in a bid to avoid further damage.

Tears had begun to stream down the amber eyes of Hermione as she felt herself give way to the emotions that seemed to seep out of her and into her husband. Snape groaned reaching up and clasping the young Gryffindor witch to him feeling as if a dam had burst inside of him. Everything he felt for Lily Evans that first night he took her inside the abandoned classroom of a rundown school back in Cokeworth, England came flooding back. The feelings from night he found out Bellatrix had been pregnant with his child and she straddled him at Malfoy Manor returned as well nearly overwhelming him.

He knew he did not deserve Hermione but it was too late to reconsider.

He was more in love with his wife than he ever could have imagined and turning back was not an option. He knew things about her that he had no right to. He had been the first to experience her sensuality take form and it was almost more than he could stand when distanced from her in a bid to continue the charade of being her Professor. The sound of her pleasured moans filled his ears and he knew it wouldn't be long now.

Perhaps not everything had gone according to Dumbledore's plan. Snape maneuvered until he towered above Hermione desperate to show his young witch just how much she had affected him.

"Mine." he groaned out as he started thrusting into her warmth in earnest.

Hermione dug her fingers into the flesh of his pale back like always as if gripping him for dear life as he continued to increase both his pace and power. The young witch writhe beneath him overwhelmed by the emotions that seemed to pour from her husband in droves. She had not understood how their bond had become so cemented but she was glad of it as he continued to please her in the best way he could.

"Severus." said Hermione losing herself in the sensations he was causing.

"No one will ever take you from me." he said in a gruff tone as he continued to thrust harder and more frequent.

Tears streamed down the cheeks of the young Gryffindor witch as she looked up into her husband's obsidian eyes. He had not known that he too had tears streaming down his sallow pale cheeks as he continued to bed her.

When Snape finally reached his end neither he nor Hermione could see very much due to their watery eyes. Out of breath and unable to stop the well spring that came from his eyes Snape leaned against the young witch in a bid to gather his strength.

"I don't deserve you." he said when he was at last able to speak.

Hermione sighed and stroked his tear stained cheek.

"All that matters is that I love you." she said softly.

Snape gave her a lazy smirk.

"That's all that matters is it?" he asked pulling away from her and laying on his side of the bed.

Hermione had been a little saddened by the loss of his body but she turned to face him. To her surprise the tears had continued to fall down his cheeks. He looked up at the ceiling as if he had not noticed trying to gather his wayward breath as he stared out into the darkness.

"I-I am sorry." he said breaking the silence that had befallen them.

"Severus?" said Hermione sitting up to get a better look at him.

"I will never be the man you deserve." he said looking into her amber eyes. "And I can never give back what I've taken."

"You didn't take anything from me." said Hermione not understanding where all of this was coming from. "I chose to marry you."

Snape sighed.

"How many of our actions are truly of our own choosing?" he asked. "In any case, I apologize none-the-less."

"What brought this on?" asked Hermione finally.

"The days ahead will only get more complicated." replied Snape in an emotionless tone despite the tears. "You should always be aware and keep your wits about you."

"Thanks for the advice." said Hermione. "Now can we get some sleep or do you have a whole lecture planned?"

Snape smirked at this.

"Beautiful Gryffindor." he said softly. "I'll miss your sense of humor."

This got Hermione's attention.

"What do you mean you'll miss my sense of humor?" she asked.

It was Snape's turn to stroke her cheek.

"It means..." he said sitting up and taking in the sight what he could of her in the darkness that surrounded them. "You are headed to your parents for the summer are you not?"

Hermione sighed in relief. She had nearly forgotten about that.

"Well, yes but did you have to make it sound so final?" she asked smiling. "And you say Gryffindor's are dramatic."

With a giggle or two she showered her dour husband in kisses for good measure before snuggling against his pale bare chest and falling into an easy sleep. Snape layed there in the dark listening to the sound of his young wife breathing and inhaling the scent of her notoriously bushy hair.

"There is so much about you that I will miss, Hermione." he said softly. "The real question remains when this is all over will you ever miss me?"

After an hour or two Snape drifted off to sleep as well.

Another round of pressing nightmares later and he awoke before Hermione. Careful as not to wake the sleeping young witch, he slipped out of bed and made his way into his front room. Hermione continued to sleep peacefully in his bedroom.

 _Snape's Front Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Naked and lost deep in thought as his newly surfaced emotions began to war with each other Snape found himself mulling over the full brunt of what Dumbledore was asking of him. The subject of the old fool's curse kept nagging at him. He ventured into his private labs if there was a way to end this curse through means of potions, he as a Potions Master felt it was his duty to find it.

He couldn't lose Hermione, not after everything they had been through and killing Dumbledore was a sure-fire way to make Hermione hate him. Even if doing so was in a bid to save the lives of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.


	37. Chapter 36:Pitfalls of The Disingenuous

**Chapter 36:** _ **Pitfalls of The**_ ** _Disingenuous_**

 _ **{A/N: Another upload...late post...sorry for the misspells...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location, Wizarding World..._

 _ **A**_ storm had been brewing on the horizon. Winds picked up as the first trickling of rain started to fall into the dry grayish dirt below the ebony dragon hide boots of one Severus Snape. The Potions Master stood firm as the winds lashed at his ebony robes and lengthy raven hair. His obsidian eyes focused on the form of yet another death eater come to have a chat on a most auspicious day. Gone had been the luxurious bounce and tantalizing streaks of platinum blond from the head of one formerly handsome and charismatic Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. The effortless gentleman like posture and elegant poise that had been so long attached to his common grace when in appearance had gone as well, replaced by the beaten a broken mass still struggling to get to his feet as the blood dripped from various slash wounds that lacerated his otherwise perfectly smooth alabaster flesh.

He had been sickeningly pale from his exploits, his once charming smile and mischievous glint behind his captivating gray eyes replaced fear and anguish, his expression grim and his overall appeal that of a truly broken wizard. Despite the blood that ran through his veins being pure, Lucius knew the fate that awaited him. His existence a cold and dismal shell of what it once had been as he looked back into the eyes of his long time friend...his "little brother."

"Lucius." said Snape trying his best not to shower the man in pity, for he himself had hated when it was done on his own behalf.

The beaten wizard simply held up a trembling pale hand.

"This meeting will be short...Severus." he said struggling to keep his voice from cracking under the weight of strain. "I must return and accept my fate but I will do so when I have your assurance that you will look after my wife and son in my absence."

"I already told you that I would." replied Snape stepping ever so slowly toward his friend.

Lucius was barely holding up. Any moment his knees would give way and he would double over. His pride in shreds and his humiliation realized before the very eyes of the young wizard he once mentored in the ways of the dark lord.

"I know." replied Lucius. "I just needed to hear it again..."

"Reassurance?" asked Snape emotionless.

"Something like that." replied Lucius.

Before he knew it, the formerly handsome blond wizard's knees buckled but it had been fortunate for him that Severus had managed to catch him before he fell over completely. The senior Malfoy had taken quite a beating in the wake of his failure at the Ministry of Magic.

"Severus..." said Lucius now coughing up blood as he double over sheltered by Snape's ebony clad arms as they wrapped around him to steady him.

"Lucius you have my word that I will look after Narcissa and Draco while you are away." he said. "But they still need you...the up-coming battles are not going to be without their share of casualties."

Lucius caught his breath and gripped Snape's sleeve taking on the appearance of a frightened child rather than seasoned death eater.

"I-I don't think I'll survive this, Severus." said Lucius letting his little brother know just how vulnerable he had been in this moment.

Snape tried to look passed the broken being before him as he met his fearful gray eyes. He had never seen Lucius Malfoy like this before. The feeling of hopelessness was something he had been use to but to see it in another was well and truly daunting.

"He wants Dumbledore dead." said Lucius. "He's asked that Draco..."

Snape knew exactly how this was to all play out. Draco was to kill Dumbledore in a bid to get his father freed from Azkaban and Narcissa would be subject to whatever torments the dark lord had in store for her at Malfoy Manor in her husband's absence. Draco had been a wild and unpredictable student while he attended Hogwarts, he knew nothing about the true weight of his responsibilities as the son of a death eater and being forced to take the dark mark wasn't going to help his already distorted persona.

It was going to be hell trying to get through to the boy if he could manage it at all. If Lucius was this fearful then there was no doubt in his mind that Draco would be terrified given all that was happening to his family.

"I'm sorry." said Snape knowing all too well what was being asked of the boy.

Once again Dumbledore would have his way and Severus would have to do his bidding. It was his relationship with Hermione put up against his history with The Malfoys.

"You do whatever you have to do to survive." said Snape in a firm tone.

Lucius nodded.

Snape helped the senior Malfoy to his feet.

"I mean it, Lucius." he said in a deathly serious tone. "Survive."

The implication in his little brother's tone was enough to put steel in his spine.

"I will." said Lucius.

Snape sighed.

This was going to be a long war indeed and already he had suffered the most losses.

"Whatever happens." said the Potions Master still with a serious expression. "Know that I will always have your best interest at heart."

"I do." replied Lucius. "Little Brother."

The senior Malfoy took his leave of Snape, going with a bit more dignity than when he arrived and a promise to survive whatever The Dark Lord threw at him. It had been the least he could do, for his wife and son and for his little brother whom had given up so much to keep him safe.

Lucius returned to Malfoy Manor where he was immediately set upon by his fellow death eaters and dragged to Azkaban for failing the dark lord. Narcissa and Draco found themselves alone with their home overrun by unwelcome guests and a seemingly deranged Bellatrix as their only protection.

Unable to take any more of the madness that befell her family, Narcissa could think of only one other who would be able to help her son and save him from the grisly fate that awaited him in a bid to protect those he loved. Lucius' only remaining friend within the ranks of the death eaters, Severus Snape.


	38. Chapter 37:Vows Of The Unbreakable Natu

**Chapter 37:** _ **Vows Of The Unbreakable Nature**_

 _ **{A/N: Another upload...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Mild Sexual content ahead**_

 _Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 _ **H**_ eavy rain had been coming down for the past few days. Severus Snape stood in the center of his impoverish sitting room of his family home in the muggle world. Much to his chargin he wasn't alone in this house which held so many bitter memories for him. Hermione had gone to her parents house for the summer and everything seemed to quiet in the wizarding world at least for a moment. The calm before the metaphorical storm that was brewing with both sides locked in a stalemate for control. It was no secret that Snape would be the ideal game changer. His position as Spy for both the Order of Phoenix and The Dark Lord practically guaranteed this outcome. As predicted Draco was chosen to carry out the dark deed of killing Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Lucius was rotting away in Azkaban powerless to help his fearful wife and soon to be doomed child. Malfoy Manor was overrun with The Dark Lord and his followers. Narcissa had only one ace in the hole as far as where the war was headed. Her sister kept the more sickly death eaters from her when Draco had been away at Hogwarts but it would only last so long. She needed a truly powerful ally and there was none more qualified than Severus Snape to save her boy.

He was the token spy, close to both Draco and Dumbledore.

He was the best friend of Lucius and a genuine member of the family despite not many people knowing the truth of their relationship. A boon to her situation if there ever was one.

As predicted they came to him. Narcissa in her desperation and vulnerability, Bellatrix in her protective harpy kind of way. He stood in the center of his sitting room as Bellatrix circled around him like a vulture zeroing in on it's prey. Her words in direct hisses that sent various shots of longing to the dour wizard's groin.

He knew who and what he really was.

He needed no illusions to the contrary.

And that is all Hermione Granger had been.

An illusion.

So what if he lost her.

So what if she hated him like everyone else.

So what if her warm amber eyes turned cold and her beautiful young face contorted in disgust at the mention of his name.

So what if he could never again her hear moan in the throes of passion as he drove greedily into her warm slender form.

He was never suppose to know her in this way.

He was never suppose to fall for her charms.

He was never supposed to love her.

It had been why he was chosen, because he couldn't love. Because love eluded him even in the most basic moments of human existence. His own parents despised him. His father beat him constantly while his mother allowed it until she found her own release in death not even giving a single thought to how he would feel being an orphan.

Forever the unwanted until someone else needed what he could provide. Be it a spy, a loyal follower, a Potion, or a willing cock to see some lonely witch through the night.

No.

He needed no illusions.

He knew exactly who and what he was.

With this new grip on self-awareness, he stood with Narcissa and said the words everyone wanted to hear.

"I Will." he let out in his usual deep baritone drawl.

At the completion of the vow, Narcissa kissed him upon the lips. Her tear stained cheeks brushing against his sallow pale ones. Bellatrix approached him her dark eyes seeming to contemplate for a moment or two before she circled around him once more this time standing behind him as she gripped his surprisingly half-erect cock through his ebony trousers.

"See you soon." she whispered in a low hiss.

Snape simply stood like a stone carving as she slipped her hand from him and ventured out the door with her younger sister, both now significantly more relaxed now that Snape was on board to save Draco. No sooner had they left, Snape expelled Worm-tail from his house and warded the windows and doors.

His mood blackened as he felt the coldness seep into his very being once again.

He knew who and what he was.

A murder, a thief, a bastard by all accounts, a weak and repressed man who knew no love only what it felt like to be used by any and everyone. He knew his place perhaps more than anyone. He was simply a glorified corpse biding his time before the grave would be filled with his useless unlovable form.

Snape made it a point to enjoy his firewhiskey that night as thought of Hermione turning against him plagued his already crowded mind. He did not note the tears that fell from his sallow pale cheeks.

"This is what I get." he said aloud to no one in particular. "Love is nothing more than a foolish sentiment."

With a sigh he poured himself another glass of firewhiskey.

 _The Granger Residence, Muggle World..._

Hermione had been asleep when she heard the sound of someone trying to get her attention. Perhaps casting small pebbles at what may or may not be her bedroom window was a corny gesture at best but it was all Severus could think to do short of storming her house and waving his wand around until he found her. Of course the bushy haired witch had been less than thrilled when she had come down stairs and found her husband dressed rather inconspicuously in muggle clothes with glossy obsidian eyes and a bit of a sway in his posture. She let him in through the kitchen determined to get to the bottom of this unannounced visit.

"Severus?" said Hermione both outraged and surprised but in a low tone so as not to awaken her sleeping parents. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I c-c-ca-me f-for my-y w-wi-fe." he said slurring.

Hermione sighed.

"You cannot be serious." she said still managing to keep her voice down.

She knew kicking him out wasn't an option and she wasn't well-versed in apparation with a drunken wizard. She hardly knew how to keep herself from splinching when traveling in that fashion. Snape had his hands in the pockets of his black muggle jeans. He had a black baseball cap pulled over his lengthy raven locks an old hooded sweatshirt which had been of course also black right along with equally back trainers.

The young witch shook her head at the sorry and pitiful sight standing before her in the form of Severus Snape. It was clear that whatever was happening was starting to get to him because he was quite drunk and seemingly desperate to see her if he dressed in muggle attire and ventured to her parents house in the middle of the night.

"My parents cannot find out that you're here." she said in a near whisper.

"M-MOM-MY A-A-AN-DD D-DAD-Y A-ARE H-HERE!?" shouted a drunken Snape.

Hermione quickly cast a silencing charm on him and pulled him up toward her bedroom before her no doubt rousing parents came to investigate the noise from the kitchen.

 _Hermione's Bedroom, The Granger Residence, Hogwarts..._

Snape smirked drunkenly as Hermione cast further silencing charms and fell back onto the bed as soon as she pushed him inside. He must have been a lot more drunk than she realized as Snape fell asleep as soon as his head hit her plush white pillow. He had not even had time to inquire after or poke fun of her "pretty pink princess" room decor. She realized that it was for the best since she had not had much of a chance to change it prior to going to Hogwarts and having her days filled with fretting about Voldemort and his hatred toward Muggle-borns.

Resigned to having to share her childhood bed with her drunken Potion Professor husband, Hermione climbed into it only after enlarging it just enough with magic so that he wouldn't roll out of it and fall to the floor. She heard her parents investigating the noise from the kitchen and pretended to be asleep. They heard nothing further and guessed that it might have been a neighbor's t.v. or something.

Snape had been quite uncomfortable in his muggle attire as he slept. Hermione knew from experience that he liked to sleep naked if at all possible but she had not been comfortable being in bed with her naked husband when her parents had only been a few feet away in their respective bedroom. As the bushy haired witch slept, Snape spelled off his constricting attire and scooted closer to his sleeping wife.

Neither one of them knew how it happened, but soon Hermione's legs were wrapped around his waist and he was thrusting deep into her warmth as if his life depended upon it. The headboard of her white wood worked bed beat against the pretty pink wall above their heads as Snape continued to barrel into his young wife who arched to meet his violent thrusts.

"Severus." said Hermione opening her eyes amazed at the sensations running rampant through her slender writhing body.

"Hermione." said Snape opening his eyes as well.

Both had been surprised at their sleep induced behavior but neither was of a mind to put a stop to it. It had been a long summer and they had well and truly missed each other it seemed.

Reaching his end Snape released deep into the willing witch who had been glad she put up quite a few silencing charms before she had climbed into bed with her husband. At least she didn't have to deal with her parents asking questions about the pleasured filled screams and the beating of the headboard coming from her bedroom.

Snape thrust his way through his release and shivered at the end of hers.

Hermione kissed him passionately knowing all too well that he would pull away and leave her wanting him. To her surprise this wasn't the case. Snape had been of the mind to stay buried within the young Gryffindor witch's warmth as long as possible.

"I missed you." said Hermione still showering him with kisses.

Snape sighed taking in the scent and warmth of his young wife. In a matter of time she would not want to be anywhere near him. He made it a point to compute this experience to memory to see him through the coming dark days.

"I missed you as well." he said having regained himself from his drunkenness.

"I can't wait until were back at Hogwarts." said Hermione with a sigh. "I missed having you in bed with me."

"Well, I suppose that I could have done worse in the form of a bed warmer." said Snape with a weary smirk.

Hermione smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Git." she said giggling.

"Careful Granger." said Snape shifting his hips and making her moan in the process. "Remember who's still inside of you."

Biting back another moan as he shifted once more, Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's Snape." she replied. "I am still your wife in case you have forgotten."

Snape shifted again feeling his erection start to build. He pulled out of the writhing witch but continued to press his body against hers. She let out a whimper at the loss of contact.

"I know exactly who you are." he said in low growl as he bit the exposed flesh of her neck. "Mrs. Snape."

Hermione let out another moan obviously too preoccupied by pleasure to be mortified that she was being bedded inside her childhood bedroom with her parents so close and emanate danger of a possible death eater raid in the near future looming over her. At the moment all she had been concerned with was her moody, highly intelligent, husband who was sending shock waves of absolute bliss through her as he shifted his until he once again filled her warmth with his new found erection.

Snape let out a hiss and kissed her passionately.

He knew this would be the last time.

She would never again allow him to touch her.

To kiss her.

To drive her into madness with his unhinged ardor.

"Hermione." said Snape in a broken tone that she could have easily attributed to the effect of their love making. "I-I love you."

"I love you too, Severus." came her reply.

He took her a few more times possibly for good measure before he climbed out of her bedroom window just before daybreak in a bid to avoid her parents. He made his way back to Spinner's End and drank down yet another glass of firewhiskey.

It was time to go back to Hogwarts.

Time to play his part in this grand theatrical play of endless death and anguish.

Time to kill Albus Dumbledore. Not for vengeance or to save the lives of the wizarding world's oppressed. Not even to take a stand in the coming war. No. He would kill Albus for the simply reason that everyone asked him to. Because he was the only one who could.


	39. Chapter 38:A Murderer By The Name Of Sn

**Chapter 38:** _ **A Murderer By The Name Of Snape**_

 _ **{A/N: For the Guests who read my work and compare it to the canon... know how this scene goes, it is one of my favorites in HBP and I will not be lectured on it not being the same...this is AU fan-fiction meaning, I can write it how I damn well please...that having been said everyone else...Enjoy-S.S.}**_

 _ **{Yes, I know but it must be done...repost...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 ** _{"I want a normal life..._** ** _Just like a newborn child..._** ** _I am a lover-hater..._** ** _I am an instigator..._** ** _You are an oversight..._** ** _Don't try to compromise..._** ** _I learn to love to hate it..._** ** _I am not integrated..._** ** _Just call my name..._** ** _You'll be okay..._** ** _Your scream is burning through my veins..._** ** _Sooner or later..._** ** _You're gonna hate it..._** ** _Go ahead and throw your life away..._** ** _Driving me under..._** ** _Leaving me out there..._** ** _Go ahead and throw your life away..."} Sooner Or Later, Breaking Benjamin_**

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

 _ **H**_ is heart had been pounding in his ebony clad chest. The image of the shock and horror plastered on both Draco and Potter's young Innocent faces had been nothing compared to the emotions threatening to come to the surface as Snape grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him down the steps of the tower and toward the grounds. With each breath his heart continued to pound as the blood flowed in his icy veins. He had nearly escaped the scene without seeing her. He had not even known how Potter had manage to catch up to them and even more so he had not known how She managed to make her way to Potter.

"SNAPE!" shouted the emotionally distraught Harry not even sure he knew what he was doing anymore as he continued to follow Snape. "HE TRUSTED YOU!"

Snape was no fool. He knew the double meaning behind Potter's words even if Potter hadn't. The Potions Master knew he had to get as far away from the boy as possible but it seemed he could not get away fast enough.

"HE TRUSTED YOU!" shouted Harry still following mindlessly.

Contrary to popular belief it wasn't his basic Gryffindor traits that had taken hold of him. It was the shock and pain of someone he knew his whole life betraying him...betraying her.

Snape had not wanted to look into those emerald green eyes that he knew would be filled with unbridled hatred. They were like hers. So much like hers that he could not be anywhere near the boy.

 _"Sectumsempra!"_ shouted Harry waving his wand his intent to kill had been evident.

"NO!" shouted Snape turning to Bellatrix, who had blocked the intended curse and layed Potter on his back. "He belongs...to The Dark Lord!"

Bellatrix simply shrugged and made her escape along with Draco and the others.

Only Snape stood alone with Harry Potter who had tried yet again to curse him.

It angered Snape to no end that Potter of all people had his old potions journal, no doubt another carefully structured attempted of assistance by Dumbledore considering Snape kept the journal locked up in his quarters where no one could ever find it.

"You dare use my spells against me Potter?" hissed Snape in barely controlled rage.

Harry Potter looked up at The Potions Master as he loomed above him, his emerald green eyes seeming to mirror the seething rage behind the obsidian eyes that glared back at him.

"Yes, I am The Half-Blood Prince." said Snape with his pale lips curled in disgust at Harry's wayward attempt to end his life with a spell he, himself crafted.

As Snape glared down at the green-eyed wizard and kicked away his wand, he had not see nor noted when Hermione Granger made her way over toward her fallen friend. He had not heard the enraged spell that had been sent his way in a bid to stop his perceived assault.

 _"EXPELLIAMUS!"_ shouted Hermione wielding her wand with no qualms about injuring a professor. Especially if said professor, happened to be her murderous Potions Professor husband.

Snape went flying across the field in mix of shock and panic. He had not expected HER of all people to be there and least of all this quickly. She continued to follow him across the field passing Harry with only a quick glance to see that he had been alright. When it was noted that he'd live she continued to advance upon her husband as rage seemed to seep out of her every pore.

"YOU MURDERING BASTARD!" she shouted filled to the brim with hate and venom as he knew she would be. As well she should have been.

Snape looked up at Hermione from his place across the field and scrambled to his feet. The hurt in her eyes was tearing him apart on the inside but he kept his composure. He had a job to do, an assignment of sorts and now it mattered more than ever that he complete his task.

"I LOVED YOU." she said hurt beyond words. "I loved you and you betrayed me...you betrayed Dumbledore and everything we fought for."

Snape simply looked on not saying a word as her apparent hate poured from her in heart-retching tears.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" she asked enraged at his gall to keep silent. "Anything at all?"

Snape remained silent as she continued to lash out at him. She had been fishing for a reason, any reason to justify why he had committed such and atrocity and in her inquisitional line of thinking she found none...her brash goading had been her only attempt to answer the questions that plagued her young and confused mind seemingly to no end.

He knew this was coming but still, he felt lower than the worms that inhabit the soil beneath his feet. He could feel the force of her hate as if it had been magnified a thousandfold and was aimed solely at him. He had cared for her. It is his direct sense of caring for her that allowed him to do the unthinkable.

"I loved you." she said again the hurt out-weighing the hatred as she looked at him. Her amber eyes glossy with unfallen tears.

Her words sharper than any dagger pierced his very being. Then he heard the word that enraged him and snapped him back into reality. A word that reminded him that he was indeed a death eater and was by no means affected by this Gryffindor brow-beating exchange.

"Are you that much of a coward that you would attack an old man?" asked Hermione unintentionally goading her husband.

In an instant, Snape advanced on her. Seething as he reached out faster than she could blink and wrapped his pale fingers around her throat. The murderous look upon his face had not been enough to scare her into submission. She was a Gryffindor after all and very heartbroken.

"Do it." she said as the tears trickled down her cheeks, a stark contrast to the rage burning behind her amber eyes clarifying her hate. "Go on death eater kill me...I am nothing more than a _Mudblood_ to you anyway."

Snape snarled as his rage continued to boil over.

He tightened his grip on her throat as he slammed her onto the ground, his pale ebony clad form over her's before she could utter a sound. The tears continued to flow as she recalled the last time his body had been pressed against hers in this form. The night at her parents house and the subsequent morning after. She had told him she loved him then.

"Stupid girl." said Snape angrily. "DO NOT TEMPT ME...FOR YOU SEE I AM VERY MUCH THE DEATH EATER FROM YOUR VERY NIGHTMARES...IF I SO DESIRED I WOULD SNAP YOUR PRETTY LITTLE NECK WITH MINIMAL EFFORT."

He tightened his grip for emphasis.

Hermione only glared at him defiantly.

"I hate you!" she managed despite the pain and increased tears, though they had been more from rage than sadness.

"Good." he replied, his voice as cold as she had ever heard it. "Then you and I still have something in common, Mrs. Snape."

"Granger." said Hermione still defiant her amber eyes hardened by her rage as she glared at him.

Snape smirked at this. Another attempt to hurt him on her part. He had not asked for their union. He had simply been fine going on as he had...it was she that needed him to shield her from the wave of death eaters that sought her hand...only in her quest to save herself from certain doom she had forgotten that he too had been of this lot. A fact that she no doubt believe had come back to bite her with no remorse.

"Back to Granger so soon?" he asked seemingly amused at her blatant announcement of not wanting anything more to do with him. "One wonders how truly deep one's love can be for someone if it can so easily be switched off at the drop of a...Headmaster's corpse."

The sadistic glint behind his obsidian eyes made her sick to her stomach as she continued to glare at him. She felt the release of his tightened grasp along her throat but had been unpleasantly surprised when he maneuvered so that he was between her blue jean clad thighs. Her body responded as it always had despite her rage at him. Her breathing ragged at the sensation of his touch.

"Go back to your little friends Miss Granger...pretend that my cock being squeezed by your tight little cunt meant nothing to you and play the morally superior witch." said hissed Snape still with his eyes glinting in a truly malicious fashion. "But deep down you will always know just how much you would beg for me to take you...remember just how well this murdering death eater's cock made you scream in the darkness of the dungeons."

"I hate you, Severus." said Hermione feeling him press further into her slender body.

"It's a shame our little interlude has come to an end." he said through rather husky breath. "I did so love fucking you Miss Granger...I suppose I can managed though given there is no shortage of witch trim in my near future...and of course you will do well in my absence, seeing as you now have a choice between idiot Potter and moronic Weasley to warm your bed."

"Don't insult my friends...murdering bastard." said Hermione angry.

Snape laughed at this. She still had quite the fiery attitude even given her weakened position. He would miss that about her, even if she hadn't known it.

"I hope Voldemort kills you." she said with all the venom she could muster.

Snape instead of being taken aback by this or having a witty comeback as she expected, Severus Snape simply leaned close to her with his pale lips an inch way from her soft pink ones.

"So do I." he replied in a cold too with a glimpse of something she could not register behind his obsidian eyes.

He put on a false smirk and kissed her passionately. Hermione had enough of her senses to bite him hard enough to draw blood. Snape pulled back still with the false smirk that she couldn't see through.

"Bye vixen...I admire your strength..it may serve you well in the coming days." he said rather tactfully. "I must go, I have a party to get to...dinner in my honor for the slaying of Dumbledore."

Before she could scramble to her feet he had disapparated with a crack of thunder.

Hermione had been furious that he had escaped. Her intention was to hold him until the surviving members of the order got to him but she had failed. Cutting her losses she made her way over to an unconscious Harry and woke him. He got to his feet as they surveyed Hogwarts grounds with renewed purpose.

The battle lines had been drawn.

It was clear now for all to see that Severus Snape was the enemy.

A reality that seemed to tear his young wife apart at the seams though she had not showed it. She was determined to right the great wrong he had committed, even if it meant killing the murderous Slytherin git herself.

 _Elsewhere..._

Severus Snape crashed to the ground after his exhaustive flight from Hogwarts. He had not expected to be this weak given the toll his warring emotions had taken on him. His stomach had been in knots and his hands trembled. The images of Albus Dumbledore's demise replayed in his mind as well as the various confrontations with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. _Granger._ He supposed he ought to think of her as Granger now. She had said as much during their heated exchange.

"F-Forgive me...Hermione." he said scrambling to his feet and attempting to compose himself.

He had not been lying to the bushy haired witch when he told her he was expected back at Malfoy Manor. There had been no doubt in his mind that the despot Voldemort wanted to throw him a feast in his honor, but more importantly the Malfoys wanted to thank him for protecting their son. Try as he might to compose himself entirely, he couldn't help the wayward tears that had fallen down his sallow pale cheeks. He thought of Hermione and immediately the loss of that young witch's love made him feel like the most lonely wizard in the world.

Snape gathered himself once more and gritted past the pain, as he was accustomed to doing in darker times like this.

"This had better been worth it Albus." he muttered biting back his rage at the thought of the old fool.

In an instant he was gone again apparating to Malfoy Manor.

 _Hogwarts Castle Grounds..._

Hermione Granger barely gathered herself in the wake of her murderous husband's departure. She had still been numb about the Headmaster's death and watched as Harry glared at her with fury behind his emerald green eyes. The irate Gryffindor wizard made his way over toward Hermione his rage evident in his tone as he opened his mouth.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SNAPE!?" he shouted. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT MURDERING GIT BASTARD?!"

Hermione sighed and looked down at her feet.

"For years I have been saying that we couldn't trust him." Harry went on. "I knew we couldn't trust him and you were always defending him...then...then you went and married him...YOU MARRIED HIM HERMIONE!"

"I know that Harry." said the bushy haired witch gripping her wand as her amber eyes narrowed at her friend.

Harry's chest had been rising and falling from his rapid but furious breaths.

"He...killed Dumbledore." said the green eyed wizard sadly. "Dumbledore trusted him...he asked for him...he had asked for the stupid git and then..."

Harry's knees buckled as tears streamed down his dirt covered pale cheeks.

"He killed him...he killled..." he trailed off as the sobs drowned out his words.

"I know Harry." said Hermione as tears streamed down her own cheeks. "I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't know...I..."

Harry wiped his face noting that Hermione had been the only other one to challenge Snape after what he had done. He had heard a little of their exchange and felt a bit sad for his friend. Snape had been her husband after all and now he was a murderer. It had not been all her fault that she fell into the same trap Dumbledore had and trusted that murdering git bastard Snape.

"N-No...I'm...I'm sorry Hermione." said Harry sadly. "I-I can't imagine what this is doing to you..."

Hermione wiped her tears and gripped her wand firmly.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed once I kill that murdering git." she muttered angrily.

Harry got to his feet noting the fury behind Hermione's amber eyes for the first time. If he had any doubts about where her loyalties lie in this up-coming war, they were erased in that instant. She clearly had been no ally of the death eater git Severus Snape.


	40. Chapter 39:When A Huntress Stalks Her Pr

**Chapter 39:** _ **When A Huntress Stalks Her Prey**_

 _ **{A/N:...Enter The Bellatrix...Again...This is a re-post.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **{"You my friend...You're a lot like them...But I cut your line and you know I did...Now I'm lost in you...like I always do...And I'd die to win... 'Cause I'm born to lose...Firefly, could you shine your light...Now I know your ways...'Cause they're just like mine...Now I'm justified as I fall in line...**_ _ **"} Firefly, Breaking Benjamin**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content ahead**_

 _Snape's Sitting Room,Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 _ **A**_ ngry amber eyes burned into the already tormented mind of Severus Snape as he lied in the center of his childhood home's sitting room. His half naked pale form surrounded by numerous empty bottles of firewhiskey and muggle drink alike. The apparent sting of committing a vile act such as murder had only increased it's potency as Snape did his best to escape the memories of that fateful night his life with Hermione crumbled before him. Her rage that night had no doubt been justified but her fury had been the least of his worries. The hurt behind her amber eyes was more than palpable given the nature of his betrayal in accordance with her very Gryffindor sense of justice. He had not expected anything less to be honest. Giving in to the numbness of the drink in his system, Snape closed his obsidian eyes once more.

He had only been out for a hour or so, but it wasn't a surprise to The Potions Master when Bellatrix LeStrange came strolling into his rather disheveled home. Numerous empty bottles of firewhiskey littered the floor as The deranged witch pushed her way into the open door that lead inside the impoverish sitting room. It all had gone according to Dumbledore's obviously ingenious plan, The Dark Lord had been over-joyed when Severus Snape was revealed to have been the one that ended the miserable old coot's life. Draco Malfoy was forgiven for his folly, only because he was Snape's godson. Lucius Malfoy was released from Azkaban as promised although, he had been a shell of his former self at the time. He still kept his promise and survived the ordeal at any cost. As further indication of Snape's new found favor with the despot, The Dark Lord and his minions vacated Malfoy Manor and ventured into a more suitable headquarters.

An old rundown war fort known to the muggles that formerly inhabited the place as The Fortress of Solitude. It had been a good deal out of The Order of Phoenix and The Ministry of Magic's way and provided the perfect place of refuge for the numerous unruly breakouts from Azkaban. With the departure of The Dark Lord from Malfoy Manor, the shaken family struggled to get back to comfort zone. Lucius had been rattled by his imprisonment and remained merely a broken trophy for The Dark Lord to brandish whenever he saw fit. Every death eater worth their mark knew all too well that the only reason the Malfoy family remained intact was due to Severus Snape's efforts. They didn't hesitate to rub that fact into the face of the once prominent general of The Dark Lord's forces.

Since Malfoy Manor was abandoned, and The Malfoy family resettled in, Severus Snape had not been seen at the dark lord's table in weeks. It had merely been the beginning of Summer following Dumbledore's death and not one death eater saw hide nor hair of Severus Snape since the final revel celebrating the demise of The Dark Lord's most hated enemy. As if concerned for his most valued follower, Voldemort sent Lucius and Bellatrix to find the possibly ailing wizard for fear of the Order of Phoenix capturing him.

Unbeknownst to them however, Severus Snape had been hold up in his old family home seeping in liquor and sorrow. He truly believed that Hermione couldn't possibly hate him anymore than he had hated himself given that he had betrayed her trust and . Bellatrix had been the first to go see him. Glamour charms did wonders during the death eater meetings but to see the dour wizard unshaven with his raven hair down to his shoulders and unkempt was quite the shock for the witch.

"Snape." said Bellatrix as she ventured into the darkened house.

There was no sign of life other than the numerous bottles that littered the ground.

Bellatrix happened upon a pale mass with raven hair lying naked amid numerous empty bottles.

"Snape?" she said stunned.

At the mention of his surname Severus shifted some clanking a few of the bottles together as he did. He rolled over and looked at her, looking so very much like the boy she use to know than he might have realized.

"Have you come to peck at my liver retched harpy?" asked Snape devoid of all emotion. "I must warn you...it's been a bit over worked as of late."

Bellatrix sighed not at all amused by the sorry sod before her.

"If you are done wallowing in self pity, Half-Blood...The Dark Lord and Lucius have been looking all over for you." the annoyed witch informed The Potions Master.

"I'm not hard to find." replied Snape not bothering to sit up in the presence of company.

"That is precisely the problem." said Bellatrix. "What have you gone and done to yourself now half-blood?"

There was blood tricking from one of his exposed pale arms.

"Nothing." replied Snape not even bothering to cover it up.

He sat up and managed to get rather shakily to his feet as he made his way over toward Bellatrix.

"You are pathetic." said the deranged witch. "The great slayer of Dumbledore wallows in self pity because of some _Mudblood_ bitch."

In a surge of rage Snape grabbed Bellatrix by the throat and slammed her into a nearby wall. His obsidian eyes flaring in rage beyond words as he glared at her. She didn't seem all that impressed despite the grip he had on her neck.

"What have I told you about that word?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Bellatrix let out a moan instantly aroused by the hate in his eyes and the danger in his tone.

"Mud...blood...bitch." said the deranged witch slowly and deliberately.

In an instant she felt his grip tighten around her neck and she arched into him involuntarily. Snape hissed when he found himself on the receiving end of her exploring hands while they fished his newly exposed cock from his trousers. As per the usual with the deranged witch, his cock seemed to have a mind of it's own given the company it found itself in. Annoyed beyond reason that his body still craved the warm depths of this soulless bitch before him while his heart screamed for the comfort of his wife and the look of acceptance behind those familiar amber eyes.

Snape lessened his hold on Bellatrix hissing once more as she continued to softly stroke his wayward cock in the open air. His own pale hand taking hold of her wrist as she held him.

"Stop!" he demanded not at all hiding his rage but not successfully conveying his disgust at her touch.

Bellatrix scoffed at his light hearted attempts to remain faithful to a _mudblood_ witch whom obviously didn't want him.

"Why, so that you can continue pining for a _mudblood_ that so obviously doesn't want you?" she asked narrowing her chaotic dark eyes at him.

"I told you..." began Snape as the older witch continued to run her lengthy fingers along the ridged pole in the form of his cock.

"You act as if it hasn't happened before." said Bellatrix as the rage from his attempted rejection seemed to seep from her every pore. "Once more you have offended the delicate sensibilities of some _mudblood_ Gryffindor bitch and she's left you so low one could barely recognize you in favor of yet another Potter."

"Enough!" shouted Snape pulling her hand away as he adjusted himself neatly tucking his half-erect cock back into his trousers.

He dared not allow Bellatrix to know that his mind had been traveling along those same dark roads and most painful of memories.

"When are you going to understand that you belong to me?" asked Bellatrix still very much annoyed by his hesitation. "What is it going to take Half-blood, yet another child being born with the Potter name with the witch you are so called in love with?"

Rage erupted in Snape as the images of what Lily had done following his heat of the moment insult, the look in Hermione's eyes had not been so unlike hers back then. The thought of Potter or Weasley touching her continued to make his blood boil within his veins. Once more Bellatrix approached him letting her hand trail along his increasingly engorged cock. Before Snape knew it, Something dark in him responded to her vile touch and she scarcely managed a blink before he had her forced against the wall spelling away her clothes and pinning her legs apart to force his lean pale form between them.

"Yes." said Bellatrix loving the attention she was getting from her former lover.

She slapped him across the face for good measure.

"Fuck me insolent half-blood!" she said tightening her legs around him.

Snape had been so blinded by his rage that he hardly noticed when he forced his way inside the wanton witch thrusting with reckless abandon. His face twisted in a nearly permanent snarl as he beat her against the wall. It was a page taken directly out of his now deceased abusive father's book, the boy Severus had happened upon the scene at the age of seven and it stuck in his mind ever since. His fear of being like Tobias a constant reminder of just who's blood flowed into his veins.

"Pureblood wanton bitch." said Snape increasing his thrusts.

Bellatrix dug her fingernails into the exposed flesh of his pale back hard enough to draw blood. Snape had not seemed to care as he continued to pound viciously into the wanton witch.

As he continued to have his fill of Bellatrix he had not been surprised when the coldness in him only increased. Slowly every aspect of himself was beginning to ice over. Snape knew who and what he was without being told. He was the unlovable, the scum at the bottom of everyone's shoe, the sinister presence that kept people awake from their nightmares.

He was a death eater,

A servant of The Dark Lord.

A notorious murder.

The despicable wizard who bedded his own student and took the life of the beloved Albus Dumbledore.

They were coming for him.

He had no illusion to the contrary.

He was as good as dead already for the sins he committed.

Bellatrix was the final nail in his proverbial coffin.

Bellatrix was the harbinger of his well plotted doom.

Bellatrix was the last witch he had ever expected to bed before his miserable life came to an end.

The deranged witch continued to moan in pleasure that made him sick to his stomach. He had hated her. With every fiber of his being he hated this deranged wanton whore. Yet his cock would always respond to her. She had been screwing him since he was a boy and it seemed that nothing had ever changed.

Snape continued with his violent thrusts. Bellatrix had not been put off by his rage. In fact she loved him for it. Every hard stroke and violent jolt she seemed to fall more and more in love.

"Yesss." she hissed in utter bliss. "Fuck me half-blood."

Snape groaned as they went from the wall due to his hard thrusts to the floor in a heap of tangled sweat and sex. He had landed on his back amid the bottles cutting his arm on one but it did nothing to stop them from engaging in their act. The sight of blood seemed more a turn on for the deranged witch then anything. She rode him with abandon as he hissed in mind numbing pleasure from her carnal experience.

The Potion Professor dug his fingernails into her pale thighs leaving his share of marks and drawing blood. It seemed to intensify Bellatrix's passion as she rode him harder as if he had not been human at all but an inanimate object designed specifically for her pleasure. Snape did not mind the pain if he indeed felt any as he raised his hips in a bid to thrust upward into her.

"FUCK!" shouted Bellatrix losing herself in the madness that they were caught in.

She had wanted this for so long.

So many nights waiting until she could have him once more.

Until he was back between her pale thighs where he belonged.

She clawed at his exposed pale chest as she continued to ride him. Snape let out a series of guttural groans as they continued. This was the real him. The wild and untamed version who no longer had to be mindful of a soft young body filled with inexperience. The death eater who's only reason for this act had been purely selfish pleasure seeking.

He did not make love.

He did not feel love.

He simply took what he wanted and moved on to the next encounter.

Nothing ventured and nothing gained except temporary physical satisfaction.

He had not know how long it had been with them like this before he felt her release and the subsequent pull of his own from him. Naked and exhausted Bellatrix collapsed onto him. They remained locked in this way for what seemed like a few minutes before they both dosed off in sweaty mounds of pale flesh onto the empty bottle ridden floor of his childhood home.

It had been near dark when Snape awoke to angry shouting that sounded like a mob had gathered outside his door. The Potions Master had been groggy as he pushed his newly heavy body up into a sitting position and groaned from the latent pain that filled him. He was getting far too old for binge drinking. It was time to find a new outlet.

Snape groaned when he reached his feet noting that his cock had been sore from all the rough play with Bellatrix. He appeared to be getting too old for that as well but what else did he have to look forward to. He could still hear the shouting and it managed to stir an equally naked Bellatrix as well.

"Snape what's the big idea with all the shouting?" she asked as cranky as always upon awakening.

Normally, he would have been amused finding himself waking up next to the shrew but he had not been the one to wake her.

"I have no idea what the cause of all that accursed shouting." he replied easily. "I'm still trying to keep down that seventh bottle of firewhiskey."

"Seventh don't you mean tenth?" asked the bitter witch as she climbed to her feet.

She had been unabashed standing in all her naked splendor before her on-off again lover.

Snape rolled his eyes not caring about his own nakedness.

SNAPE!" shouted the mob outside. "WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO RUN!"

Snape smirked as he recognized the furious voice of one Arthur Weasley.

"You cannot be serious." he said slightly amused.

"COME ON OUT SNAPE!" came the cracking tone of Molly Weasley.

"COME OUT AND FACE US LIKE A MAN YOU MURDERING SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Remus Lupin.

Snape waved his hand procuring a pair of ebony trousers before making his way toward the door. Bellatrix had spelled on her attire as well. She made her way toward the floo while Snape opened the door and stepped out on the front step. He had not cared on way or the other of their collective opinions about him. He could only imagine what the Potter brat had told them. Or Perhaps his dear loving wife, still miffed about their little farewell exchange when she spun her tale of what happened.

Truth be told he had expected as much.

"My mother was no bitch." replied Snape in an emotionless tone. "My father on the other hand was a drunkard but we can't chose who we are born to."

"Spare us the sob story." said an angry Lupin. "We know you murdered Dumbledore."

Snape sighed.

"Have I?" asked he asked in his usual Slytherin manner.

"Don't try that Slytherin grease-ball crap with us." said Arthur irate. "You've betrayed us all!"

Snape sighed.

"And yet you still draw breath." he said in a bored tone. "Perhaps I haven't betrayed you fast enough."

Snape had not seen that the little group was accompanied by none other than Alastor Mad-Eye Moody until it was too late. Before he could get another word out Mad-Eye was on him.

"Crucio!" shouted the gruff Auror.

Snape found himself crumpling to the ground as pain wracked his lean body.

"Crucio!" shouted Moody once more as Snape began to spasm in agony.

The rage had not left the faces of the his former allies in the Order of Phoenix.

"Crucio!" shouted Moody once again not letting up as he intensified the curse. "How do you like that Snape!, It's more than what you deserve after what you did to Albus!"

Snape's vision had begun to blur and his breathing became labored. White hot pain radiated all throughout his body. As the curse intensified his mind took him back to the amber eyes of a certain bushy haired witch. Blood began to pour from his ears, nose, and mouth as he convulsed beneath the brunt of the curse.

He had nearly lost consciousness when he caught sight of The Malfoys right along with Bellatrix coming to his aid. Lucius looked like walking death but he held his wand firm against those that attempted to murder his little brother. The Order of Phoenix members backed away but didn't depart.

Furious, Moody set forth a dragon made from Fiendfyre. It swallowed Snape's entire house burning everything he owned to the ground. The Malfoys, Bellatrix, and Snape had escaped through the floo but the damage to Spinner's End was irreparable. The Order of Phoenix had been satisfied that they had Snape on the run. He had no where to go and had very little support despite his position with Voldemort. The Malfoys were as good as finished due to the lack of money and resources.

It was only a matter of time before the war finished them outright.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _New Death Eater Headquarters, Unknown location, Wizarding World..._

News of the cowardly attack on Snape at his home in Spinner's End surged through the death eater ranks until it got back to The Dark Lord himself. Outrage seeped out of every scaly pore on the despot. He ordered the immediate taking of both the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts. To further establish how enraged he had been about the attack on his right hand general and adviser, he ordered the werewolves to attack The Burrow. He wanted vengeance for what the Order of Phoenix did to Snape.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Burrows, The Weasley Residence, Wizarding World..._

Hermione had not known how to take it when news of what Mad-Eye Moody did to Snape at Spinner's End hit. While the others cheered and jeered about Snape's possible destruction at the hands of one of their own, the bushy haired witch had been less than thrilled. She sat alone trying to sort out her complicated feelings for the man that had still been her husband.

It was hard to get passed Snape the death eater. Snape the evil bastard that tormented her and her friends for years and killed Dumbledore without a hint of remorse.

But then she would think back to Severus , her husband. The man caught in the middle of a long and demanding war. The man who risked his life day after day to save people who did not care a lick about wither he lived or died. A man who's scared body was a reminder of just how much he was sacrificing to keep everyone else safe and happy.

Tears streamed down the cheeks of Hermione Granger-Snape as she tried to come to terms with the possible death of her Severus in the wake of Snape's murderous act. It didn't matter how everyone else felt about him. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Severus had loved her. He had said as much even when he did not have to. She sighed wiping away tears and removing all evidence of having any feelings for the man that killed Albus Dumbledore. Wither she wanted to admit it to her self or not, Snape the death eater and Severus, her husband were one in the same.


	41. Chapter 40:Headmaster Snape

**Chapter 40:** _ **Headmaster Snape**_

 _ **{A/N: Onward to Hogwarts...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 _ **D**_ ark clouds loomed over the vast and auspicious looking castle known collectively as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had appeared that all life had been sucked out of the place since the murder of it's former Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who had presided over the school for many decades. Summer was at it's end and Harry James Potter was on the run from a Voldemort controlled Ministry of Magic and various lethal death eaters out for his blood. With the dementors and Ministry of Magic on his side, Voldemort turned his attention to far more dramatic ways to cement his status as The Most Powerful Wizard in the known world. A fact that became true with the demise of Albus Dumbledore a whole year prior. To further ascertain his statement to all who would oppose him, Voldemort swept Hogwarts with his dementors and placed Severus Sebastian Snape, his right hand in charge of the school where he had not only taught for many years but also the place where he murdered the previous headmaster.

Under Voldemort's new rule Hogwarts was reestablished to be intolerant of those without pure magical blood and education became little more than a training camp for hatred and callousness. With the most hated man in the wizarding world at the helm New Hogwarts was to be The Dark Lord's new crown jewel in the new world ruled by him and him alone. For fun Voldemort place Snape as Headmaster and the Carrows as his deputies to ensure that the school would comply with his new directive.

The wizard in question, Headmaster Severus Sebastian Snape stood silently as he watched the droves unhappy students march in a rather primitive fashion into the court yard. Aside from the Carrow twins, Snape made no changes to the staff. Nor would he allow anyone else to. He presided over the school with all the quiet and reserve as a man labeled to be a tyrant could contain if not more.

He moved about the halls like a whisper or a ghost swooping upon unsuspecting students out after curfew. He stressed the need for them to remain with their peers at all times as well as keeping his own counsel with the current teachers, despite them hating him beyond belief, Snape seemed to trust Minerva McGonagall above all others.

The students of Hogwarts had never been the sort to take being oppressed by Snape and "his goons" lying down. They organized a resistance squad to rebel against the tyrannical reign of their beloved Dumbledore's killer. Unfortunately they were too unorganized and sloppy to pose any sort of real threat so Snape let them continue on as if he had been ignorant of their groups formation.

It did not surprise him that Ginerva Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood had been among the names leading the doomed little group. It had not even been much a surprise to know that the faculty had been aiding them as best they can, holding secret meetings with plans to depose Snape behind his back, though he had been very much aware of it.

The new Headmaster simply went on as if nothing had ever happened keeping with strict schedules that had been more for the students protection than punishment. He could not be everywhere and with not only dementors but the Carrow twins running around someone was bound to get hurt.

Unfortunately, Luna Lovegood had been the first to fall into this category.

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts..._

Snape waved his wand over the purple and black flesh of Luna Lovegood. She had hardly said a word as she looked into the eyes of the man who had been her enemy from the moment he uttered the killing curse that took the life of Albus Dumbledore. His obsidian eyes seemed to be more sorrowful than menacing and his pale pallor was due to lack of sunlight and nutrition as adverse to intent on scaring innocent children. Luna studied him as he healed her wounds.

This man was not some monster to be feared nor a hostile murderer like everyone claimed.

The innocent young Ravenclaw saw only auras of pain and sadness not malice or glee for getting away with murder. To her it seemed that Snape carried an enormous weight upon his already sagging shoulders.

"You love her very much." said Luna in a dreamy like tone.

Snape ignored this as he was well familiar with Luna Lovegood after having spent time as a student with her "dream hippy" father, Xenophilius

"Miss Lovegood, I suggest you stay inside your dorms after curfew...there is no telling what could happen to a foolish little girl like yourself as the hours pass." said Snape in his usual emotionless tone. "Death eaters are not kind people do not make the same mistake that your precious Dumbledore did."

Luna simply watched him as if she had a new set of eyes. It did not escape her notice that it pained him a great deal to make that last quip. The aura of pain and sorrow had been heavy on the dour wizard but there was a small white aura one indicating love that seemed to stave off much of the effects of the others.

"You love her more than you want to admit even to yourself but you think she is out of your reach." said Luna in the same dreamy state. "She's not...she still loves you...and you can win her back."

Snape continued to ignore her.

"You are dismissed Miss Lovegood." he said wishing to get the witch out of his presence as soon as possible.

Luna got to her feet with her newly repaired wounds and attire and offered the brooding Headmaster a sad smile.

"She will forgive you, Professor Snape." she said in a mildly pleasant tone. "She loves you just as much as you love her."

Snape continued to ignore the young witch as she took her leave of him. He sighed sitting down in his chair with more effort than he could muster. He had not been sure if Luna had the same strange gift of insight as her father but it unnerved him none the less. It was little more than a constant headache to have to deal with all that was going on at the school but he would weather through it none the less.

 _A Week Later..._

Ginerva Weasley was brought to his office. She had the same rage and fire in her eyes as she was shoved down to her knees by Alecto Carrow who had been delighted that he caught the supposed leader of the student rebellion. Snape had not been surprised to see his wife's best friend had been in the thick of the drama. Given who her parents were he did not expect anything less.

"Ginerva Weasley." said Snape in an emotionless tone. "Why am I not surprised to see you here."

Ginny spit at Snape with all the venom she could muster in the gesture.

The move caused her to be slapped by Alecto.

The ringing had still been in her ears when Snape moved from behind his desk and ventured over toward her.

"A Weasley through and through." said Snape. "No doubt Arthur and Molly applaud your little groups efforts...possibly even Potter cheers you on."

"Don't you dare talk about Harry murderer." said Ginny enraged that he would even have the gall to mention his name. "He was right about you from the start...I don't know what Hermione ever saw in you."

Snape eyes became as cold as the Weasley girl had ever seen them at the mention of Hermione Granger.

"Alecto would you kindly leave us." he said in a dangerously low tone.

"No way Snape I found her I should be..." he didn't get to say much more as he found himself thrown half way into the still closed door to the office.

"OUT!" shouted Snape as if he could breathe fire in that moment.

Alecto Carrow scrambled out of the office and went to find his sister. He had in no way wanted to cross Snape especially not in this black a mood. Ginny looked at Snape contemplating if she had indeed pushed the Headmaster too far with the mention of Hermione. Luna Lovegood had told her that Snape had still harbored feelings for her friend but she had not wanted to believe it.

Snape glared at Ginny murderously.

"You will not mention that name in my presence ever again...and you will comply as long as you want to keep your little Dumbledore's army rebellion group intact." he said with his tone like ice chilling her to the bone.

Ginny had been surprised he had not only known about them but he had not made any attempts to stop them.

"W-Why...?" she started to ask.

"Get out of my office Miss Weasley." said Snape making it clear that it was not a request. "And I suggest you stay out of the range of the Carrows, no doubt Alecto is feeling a bit sore at losing his prized prisoner and will be looking to obtain revenge without my direction."

Ginny hardly believed what she was hearing.

Not only was Snape letting her go unharmed but he was advising her to stay away from Alecto Carrow should she want to avoid punishment in the future. The more the young Gryffindor witch looked at Snape the less he seemed like a tyrannical dictator hell bent on destroying Hogwarts...Luna had been correct in her assessment it seemed when she told Ginny that Snape seemed more sad than anything and that he truly loved Hermione.

Not wishing to trespass on Snape's good graces for long Ginny took her leave of him, but not before watching him make his way toward the window as he gazed out into the courtyard. He seemed to be carrying a heavy burden not relishing power as many would have believed.

With Ginny gone Snape warded his office and sank down in his chair. He could still see her in his mind. Her amber eyes varying from the look of love and admiration she had the night before he killed Dumbledore and the rage and hate reflected the night of the murder.

He knew he didn't deserve her.

He knew love was what had eluded him from the moment of his birth.

He knew this war was complicated and seemingly never ending.

But he could not bring himself to hate Hermione Granger.

He had loved her too much.

Numb to the coldness that enveloped him.

He was a death eater and a murderer.

He didn't deserve her.

Or at least that's what his logical mind told him. His heart had been another matter all together.


	42. Chapter 41:Residing In Silence

**Chapter 41:** _ **Residing In Silence**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another Update}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts..._

 _ **A**_ nother sleepless night and the day was back to being filled with problem after problem. The ebony clad Headmaster stared out the rather large window taking in the sorry sight of what Hogwarts had become. It had been as if the coldness that filled him seeped out into the very heart of the school and seemed to reflect his inner agony. With a sigh Snape sat down at his desk and organized the budget for the upcoming year. Oddly enough he had been much more proficient than Albus at organizing and completing all the school related paperwork. He handled his day to day responsibilities as efficiently as he had his duties as Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master.

He had decided to skip breakfast in The Great Hall.

No one wanted to eat with the murderer of Albus Dumbledore and he had not wanted to deal with the awkwardness of sitting through their hateful glares as if he had not a care in the world.

He tried to keep himself busy.

He tried not to think of his young wife and her hardships out in the uncertain world searching for _Merlin knew what_ at the behest of the late Albus Dumbledore. There were dangers all around and he was actually more than happy for her not to have returned to the school. She was protected by her friends and the order of Phoenix for whatever flaws they had. She would be safe. It was one of the reasons he had decided to go ahead with Albus' plan.

A world without The Dark Lord was a world where Hermione could reach her full potential without fear or threat of death due to her blood status. She would have a proper place when she raised their future son and it was more than enough to keep the dour wizard going. The thought that he was enduring all of this strain and chaos just so his son would have a better life in the future was enough to get him out of bed in the morning.

 _Later..._

Snape had not been surprised to see Luna Lovegood back in his office. She had again defied Amycus Carrow and it only served to have her brought before The Headmaster. Snape rolled his eyes after Amycus went into detail on the list of "crimes" committed by Luna due to her carefree spirit and beliefs. The young Ravenclaw smiled when she found herself alone with Snape once more. He had been uncomfortable in her presence. She had clearly unnerved him the last time she found her way in the office.

"Are you injured Miss Lovegood?" asked Snape in as plain a tone as possible.

"It's a small wound but it will heal." she replied in a dream like tone. "You were thinking about your son...you wonder if he would approve of how you have handled things."

Snape ignored her.

"I know you still love her." said Luna in the same tone. "You worry if something is going to happen to her that you can't protect her from."

Still Snape stayed silent.

"She hasn't forgotten you Professor." continued Luna. "She's just really confused...it'll pass."

"Are you done?" asked Snape annoyed. "As amusing as your little gift of insight is, I do have work to attend to."

Luna gave him a small smile.

"You're going to be a good father Professor." she said before taking her leave of him. "You shouldn't be too hard on yourself."

Snape rolled his eyes once more as she disappeared out the door leaving him to his work and his thoughts.

 _Much Later..._

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Sweat poured off the trembling Potions Master in waves. He sat up in the center of the large black four poster bed he use to share with his young wife. His raven hair stuck to his pale shoulders equally soaked from his perspiration. Another night terror. This one more vivid than the last. He couldn't get the image of Hermione's terrified face out of his mind. They were on the move of course. No reason to believe they wouldn't be given what Dumbledore had asked of them.

Snape climbed out of bed and made his way toward his front room wearing nothing but his usual worn black trousers. He made a B-Line for the firewhiskey and drank it down almost as soon as he had gotten it into the glass. It did little to calm his nerves but it was the only thing he could think of to warm himself.

"That's not going to help you." said a concerned voice from the darkness of the room.

"Sod off old man." replied Snape downing another glass. "You don't get to be the voice of reason here."

There was an exasperated sigh and the orange glow from the fireplace illuminated the room just enough so that sad blue eyes could be visible. Snape had not been surprised in the least and continued to drink down his firewhiskey.

"Severus." said the voice of none other than Albus Dumbledore. "You're not going to find any answers in the bottom of that bottle."

Snape whirled around on the older wizard with rage burning behind his obsidian eyes.

"Since when do you care!?" he said outraged. "All I ever was to you was a pawn in your little chess match against The Dark Lord!"

His words seemed to put the older wizard to shame.

"You are right." said Dumbledore with a sigh. "I did not care about you or what I put you through...I was only interested in stopping The Dark Lord before he hurt anymore innocent people."

Snape scoffed.

"Innocents die every day." he said bitterly. "Only you never gave a damn about sending them to their slaughter."

Again Dumbledore had been shamed.

"I can never make up for the wrong that I have done to you, Severus." he said. "I won't even pretend that there is such a way that I can."

"I don't need your help." said Snape bitterly. "It's too little too late for that...and don't worry...I'll see to it that your precious Potter ends this war in true Gryffindor fashion."

He took another drink before throwing the empty glass in disgust at the fireplace causing it to shatter.

"Severus." said Dumbledore in a sad tone.

"Leave me alone." said Snape making his way back toward his bedroom.

He slammed the door hard enough to cause Dumbledore to jump slightly at the rage behind it.

The old wizard had been most surprised when he opened his eyes to find that not only had he not been dead as so many including himself had believed but he was inside Hogwarts in Snape's private quarters. The Head of Slytherin explained all too smugly that instead of letting Dumbledore die a martyr's death while he became so vilified in the eyes of the wizarding world, he simply used a potion to stop his heart and feigned the fall and flash of green light mimicking the killing curse to appease those who needed to believe the old man dead.

Snape had waited until after Voldemort retrieved the Elder Wand of course and brought the old wizard back with a well crafted antidote that had taken him months to brew exactly. Dumbledore was at first furious that Snape would stoop so low but the young raven haired wizard paid him no mind. He reminded him of all his underhanded deals and tricks in a bid to get his way.

"I learned from the best." was simply Snape's response to Dumbledore's fury.

Hermione had been on the forefront of the dour wizard's mind when he concocted this little ruse and it was why he could not bring himself to actually kill the old goat despite having more than enough of a reason to.

When he became Headmaster, Snape simply stashed the old fossil in his old Quarters where no one would be any the wiser and Hogwarts obeyed his ever command as Headmaster so no house elf, Ghost, nor portrait could reveal his secret. So Dumbledore stayed in the Slytherin Dungeons he had loathed since his own school days right under the noses of everyone in the wizarding world very much alive and well.

Meanwhile Snape was scorned and hated for the man's apparent death and weathered it all as if it were just another day in his long and miserable life. Having been forced to really see what toll this war was taking on the dour young wizard and how he endured it all without a word, Dumbledore had begun to feel the sting of remorse for his actions regarding the younger man.

He tried to advise and help him when he could only to be met with hostility and indifference. Dumbledore didn't blame Snape for his feelings, he had every right to hate him given his treatment from when he was a boy of only eleven to the moment he was to kill the elder wizard. Dumbledore saw first hand the scars left on Snape inside and out as well as his apparent self-loathing.

He wished there was something he could do to make it up to him.

Sadly, he would have to wait until the end of the war to do so, as Snape hardly came around and his being alive was a closely guarded secret. Snape's Quarters were unreachable given how much the castle shifted and changed under Snape's direction. Only he could access them unless instruction was given to another.

Defeated at least for the moment, Dumbledore sat back down on the sofa and attempted to get some rest of his own. It was to be another long and agonizing day for the young Headmaster and an even longer and more agonizing day for the imprisoned older Headmaster. News on Harry Potter and his friends had been scarce. What little was known about their progress had been too coded to make out. The best anyone could do was hope that everyone would make it through this time. Giving way to hope had not been one of Snape's strong suits.


	43. Chapter 42:Infringing Darkness

**Chapter 42:** _ **Infringing Darkness**_

 **{A/N: Some connections cannot be severed...}**

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **S**_ weat continued to pour down Snape's pale lean frame as he continued to toss and turn in the center of his large black four poster bed. The soft whimpering that had come from the agonized dour wizard filled the vast darkness that surrounded him. He could see her. Her amber eyes and bushy hair unmistakable as she was pushed to the ground. He could see the blood trickling from her supple cheek as a random twig scraped against her soft flesh. He reached out desperate in his need to protect her as she was rounded up with her little friends. The tattered gray robes of his fellow death eaters had been evident as Hermione struggled to get to her feet but was forced back down by the hard raining blows of one of her captors. The Potions Master bolted out of his sleep leaping from his bed and into the cold blackness of his room.

Though they could hardly be seen, his obsidian eyes were wide with terror and burning with rage. His wandless magic radiated off him in an aura akin to black lightening. His heart beat thunderously in his pale chest as he made his way toward the door of his bedroom and yanked it open with a force that nearly took it off it's hinges. The sudden surge of magic and rage awoke the sleeping Albus Dumbledore as he sat up still groggy on the transfigured sofa.

"Severus?" he said confused as the enraged Snape made his way toward the floo.

"My witch...nobody touches my witch." muttered the angry Headmaster.

Dumbledore quickly got to his feet. He may not have been able to do much in the way of getting out of the wards Severus placed but he still could managed some magic even if his abilities had been limited by Snape's dampening spells. He wanted no chance of The Dark Lord sensing Dumbledore's magic should the old coot be foolish enough to initiate it. In this case he had been more than prepared to be foolish given Snape's current black mood.

"Severus, there is nothing you can do." said Dumbledore trying to reason with the furious younger wizard.

"KILL THEM ALL!" said Snape as though he were in the grips of madness.

"Severus we've been through this." said Dumbledore in a father-like tone. "Miss Granger must be allowed to choose her own path from here."

At the mention of his wife's maiden name Snape focused his rage upon the older wizard in his company. Dumbledore had been quite shocked to find that he had been cast into a nearby wall and bound to the floor as the maddened Snape loomed over him. In a blink of an eye Snape's pale hand reached down and clasped his aged throat. Dumbledore's blue eyes widened as Snape's long pale fingers tightened painfully cutting off his oxygen.

"SHE IS MY WIFE!" shouted Snape enraged. "YOU WILL ADDRESS HER AS SUCH IN MY PRESENCE...IS THAT UNDERSTOOD OLD MAN!?"

Dumbledore blinked rapidly for a few seconds as Snape lessened his grip on the older man's throat.

"Y-Yes." said Dumbledore clearly shaken. "I-I apologize...Severus."

Snape let him go and made his way to the floo. He called out his destination and was gone before Dumbledore reached his feet barely aware that the bindings had been gone.

Standing in the center of the darkened front room, the old wizard touched his aching throat.

"Severus." said Dumbledore saddened once again. "What has become of you?"

 _The Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

He had not known how close she had been. Her cries of pain as the death eaters took turns casting curses and kicking at the Golden Trio as they hit the ground again and again after every attempt to get on their feet. Harry Potter had been unconscious but largely left alone due to the orders from The Dark Lord. Ron Weasley was hurt pretty badly bleeding quite a bit and unable to move his body. His eyelids grew heavy and his breath shallow. It was Hermione Granger-Snape that had been the most lively.

Her screams echoed in the ears of her savage husband as he made his way toward her. The copper scent of blood had been heavy in the air as giddy laughter mixed in with the pain filled screams. Snape happened upon the first death eater. In a matter of seconds he snapped the unsuspecting idiot's neck not even bothering to watch as the limp body dropped like a sack of potatoes into the ground.

His movement was like lightening.

His purpose clear in each step. He had been almost graceful. The amber eyes of his bushy haired witch had been out of focus as she watched the mysterious stranger come to not only her aid but that of her friends as well. The sound of the death eaters that taunted and abused Hermione and her friends meeting their just ends had been all Hermione heard before she lost consciousness. She got the vague sense that she was being carried and the pain from her various wounds healed making it easier to breathe.

Snape looked down at the half-conscious witch in his arms. He had healed her and her friends as best he could given he had no wand and managed to transfigure them a large tent with added protective wards and separate cots for each of them to sleep. He placed the newly healed and sleeping Harry and Ron their respective cots and was attempting to lay Hermione in hers when her amber eyes half opened.

"S-Severus?" she said before a soft moan escaped her lips.

He wanted desperately to crush his pale ones into them but refrained. He had saved her life and the lives of her moronic friends and that was enough.

Hermione let out another soft moan as he layed her ever so gently into the cot. As if on instinct the bushy haired witch's wayward arm grazed against his now blatant and aching erection. He attempted to pull back as a low hiss escaped him.

"I-I miss you." babbled the sleepy witch as she shifted in her cot.

Snape said nothing but had been unable to move away from her as his eyes took in her shifting form. He arched an eyebrow at this new development now utterly convinced that she believed herself to have been dreaming.

"I-I wish I could touch you." she continued unashamed in her sleepiness. "No one understands how much it hurts."

Tears streamed down her supple cheeks.

"I know you killed him." she said. "I know I'm suppose to hate you...but..."

Snape wanted nothing more than to cast a silencing charm remove his worn trousers and her attire and show her just how much he had missed her as well but he steeled himself. She was no longer his no matter what her last name had been. Dumbledore had been right when he said she was able to choose her own path. He had no right to steal her affections any longer, she had given enough to the soulless death eater.

Hermione reached for him in desperation.

"Severus please..." she pleaded as the tears continued. "It hurts so much..."

Snape simply waved his hand and put the suffering witch to sleep. Allowing himself one moment of weakness to see him through the lonely nights in the dungeon he leaned down and kissed the sleeping young Gryffindor on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Mrs. Snape." he said softly in her ear.

When he turned away he did not see the fresh tears that trickled down her cheeks. The Potions Master disposed of the bodies of his fellow death eaters, a bunch of low levels that no one would miss. He left some rather obvious clues for Potter to find upon awakening to aid their search and ventured back to Hogwarts undetected just as he had left.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

When Snape arrived, Dumbledore had been sitting up right on the sofa. He seemed to have been actually worried about him. The New Headmaster rolled his eyes and made his way toward his bedroom once again slamming the door. The memory of his wife's warm frame being pressed against him and the scent of jasmine in her bushy hair.

He needed no illusion.

He knew exactly who and what he was.

She was better off without him.

He would only cause her more pain.

This is what the logical part of his mind kept telling him.

His heart on the other hand knew all too well the agony she had to endure.

He longed to touch her.

To kiss her.

To hold her and never let her go.

He longed to be the man she wanted so desperately for him to be.

But he wasn't.

And he never would be.

Still that did not stop his treacherous heart from wanting her.


	44. Chapter 43:Games The Wicked Play

**Chapter 43:** _ **Games The Wicked Play**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content ahead**_

 _Abandoned House, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 _ **B**_ ellatrix LeStrange had a smirk on her pale face as she stood inside the former sitting room of an abandoned house in Cokeworth, England. She had not been alone as her heated dark eyes took in the sight of The Headmaster of Hogwarts draped in ebony robes with a coldness radiating off him that she had not seen in years. With a sway of her curvaceous hips she made her way over toward the stone faced wizard. The scent of herbs and fresh earth seemed to pour off him in tantalizing doses. The heavy scent of firewhiskey filled her nostrils as she got closer. Snape made no sudden movements nor had he said a word as she began to slowly unbutton his coat biting her lower lips as she did in anticipation.

Before he knew it he stood before her shirtless and down to his ebony trousers. Bellatrix kissed his exposed pale chest running her moist wicked tongue along his flesh. Snape said nothing as she continued to undress him. The deranged witch slid her cold fingers against his chest. In an instant she had been naked before him, her clothes spelled off in a bid to feel her body against his.

"How could you ever want for another?" asked Bellatrix in a soft tone.

Snape still said nothing as she took his pale hands and pressed them against her bare backside. She made sure to focus on his apparent arousal noting the hiss that came from him as she did.

"You and I both know that you will always seek my touch." she continued. "I own you half-blood...you and your cock belong to me...no _Mudblood_ , or Albus Dumbledore will ever change that."

Snape found himself pressing against her.

She had been right of course.

He could never seem to stay away from her.

It was as if he were the moth to her flame. Every notion in him warned against getting involved with the deranged witch but he couldn't stop himself. Every time she slid his cock into her warmth she owned him. He craved her like one does any other thing that was bad for them. An addiction to all the darkness she possessed in her soul, if one could even claim she had one was what seemed to cause them to find each other even in the worst of circumstances.

Bellatrix unbuttoned his trousers and freed his erect cock from it's confines.

"There." she said in a pleasant tone. "Is that better?"

Snape's hips bucked into her grasp in an involuntary manner.

He wanted to think that he had been above his driving need to pound into this _Pureblood_ elite witch until his cock no longer functioned but he was wasn't. He wanted to and intended to do just that to the overbearing she-devil.

A low hiss escaped him when he felt her wet tongue run across the exposed rigid flesh as she gripped him. The coldness had been all he felt in the midst of jolting pleasure. His body had nothing to do with his heavily burdened heart and weak as his flesh had been he was not about to walk away from what he needed most during times of intense stress.

Feeling a furious rage swell within him Snape glared down at Bellatrix as she continued to tease and manipulate his aroused cock. He gripped the back of her head hard and pushed her down onto the dust covered barren wood floor below them. There was a dark glint behind his obsidian eyes as he quickly covered her exposed form with his own.

She had been arching up against him desperate for relief of the no doubt sinister ache between her thighs. Before the witch could reach for him, Snape suddenly had a hand around her throat. Surprised by the unusually callous gesture Bellatrix eyes widened. Snape snarled at the witch who body lay beneath his own.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't know what you've done?" he asked bitterly.

Bellatrix suddenly came to the realization that he knew about Dumbledore's plans for her to seduce him.

Snape had been uninterested in a discussion on the matter.

"Let me make this very clear, you solicitous _Pureblood_ bitch..." he said in a dangerous tone. "I fuck you because, I enjoy your _Pureblood_ cunt quivering around my cock...do not be so stupid as to mistake this as any driven affection for you...you are and always will be a bitch I would rather see dead then have anything to do with under normal circumstances..."

As he spoke he kept his grip on her throat as he positioned himself between her parted thighs.

Bellatrix let out a moan as Snape thrust into her. He dropped his hand from her throat and continued to "punish" her with deliberately hard thrusts no doubt making good on his impulse to pound her into the floor boards.

"I...hate you half-blood..." she attempted but it was to no avail.

His jerky movements made it difficult for her to speak.

Snape let out a hiss as he continued to have his way with the deranged mother of his deceased child.

She clasped him between her legs digging her fingernails into the pale flesh of his back. His sweat slick raven hair dangled about his face and shoulders brushing against her in the wake of his movements.

"You...dare...try...and...control...me...fuck...you...bitch." said Snape as he continued to thrust into her with malicious purpose. "No..one...controls...Severus Snape...not a wanton whore like you...not that manipulative fool Dumbledore...not some specter from beyond the grave...and not some Gryffindor Swot who...barely...knows...her...way...around...a...cock!"

As the hours passed with Snape evidently quite furious about what was planned for him, their act came to an end with the sudden and violent rush of his release. She had been sent over the edge as well panting and clawing at him as he let the last few waves of ecstasy run through him before he pulled out of the sweaty witch below him.

He spelled on his clothes and glared down at Bellatrix.

"I hope you enjoyed the ride, solicitous slut." he said bitterly. "Because that is the last one you will ever get from me."

Bellatrix said nothing as Snape's ebony clad retreating form ventured out of sight. He did not see the tears that streamed down her pale cheeks as she layed there on the floor soaked from sweat and the after effects of their coupling. Her face twisted in rage and her dark eyes burned with a desire unspeakable.

Snape was suppose to be hers.

She had him since he had been 17, he was the father of her deceased child and now he wanted nothing more to do with her. There was only one person to blame for the loss of her frequent lover.

And that person was a swotty little _Mudblood_ by the name of Hermione Granger.

It was in that moment that Bellatrix vowed she would have her revenge. Snape was not going to slip through her fingers. She had been with him too long to have to just give him to the _Mudblood_ of all people. She would have the insolent half-blood right back between her thighs right where he belonged.

Proving just how deranged she had been Bellatrix layed on the floor and cackled to herself.


	45. Chapter 44:A Reflection Of Grievances

**Chapter 44:** _ **A Reflection Of**_ ** _Grievances_**

 _ **{A/N: LOL ndavis77... This chapter however is not so funny...Bellatrix is deranged after all...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Mild Torture, Abuse...you have been warned.**_

 _Secret_ _Room, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 _ **A**_ ll around there had been walls of solid gray and an eerie cold that seemed to seep into one's very soul and suck the life out of it. Hermione Granger-Snape found herself awakening in this strange place when her amber eyes opened and she came to after a short battle in the forest against a few low level death eaters. The Gryffindor witch had barely any time to save Ron and Harry before she was grabbed and apparated to this place. Shivering from the cold and unnerved by the emptiness of the room, Hermione found herself trying to gather information about her location, if at all to ease her mind enough so that she could execute a plan to escape.

She had not gotten use to being awake and gauging her surroundings long, because she was immediately graced with the presence of a visitor. A visitor in the form of Bellatrix LeStrange. It unnerved Hermione that her dark eyes were glinting in the most malicious of ways. The bushy haired Gryffindor hated this deranged witch for a number of reasons, most of them involving her Slytherin death eater murderer husband.

"Hello love..." taunted Bellatrix. "We are going to have a little conversation...girl to girl."

Hermione noted the flicker of malice again and braced herself. Whatever Bellatrix had planned for her was not going to be good.

Before she knew it, Bellatrix had pulled her from the strange gray room and into the rather empty dining hall. With a casual flick of her wrists her wand let fly curse after curse as she merrily went about taunting the writhing witch in her sing song tone.

"Crucio!" shouted Bellatrix glaring down at Hermione with rage and contempt. "Swotty little _Mudblood_ cunt thinks she can steal what's rightfully mine!"

Hermione felt her body jolt and jerk from the curse before searing white-hot pain filled her and she screamed out in agony. Bellatrix took to cackling as she tormented the younger witch.

"Crucio!" she shouted. "Everything was perfect between us until you came around batting your little eyelashes and offering your easily accessible _Mudblood_ cunt."

Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks as Bellatrix continued to rant. She knew she had to find some way to get out of this. The mad woman was seemingly hell bent on killing her.

Enraged by the aspect of what happened Bellatrix bit Hermione arm hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. The deranged witch smiled reveling her bloodied lips and teeth to the sobbing young witch below her.

"You have no idea what a man like him needs." she said with blood trickling down her pale face. "You have no idea of the darkness that resides in him...with me he can embrace it...he'll never have to hide from himself or be ashamed..."

Hermione didn't understand whom it was she had been talking about until that very moment. Rage filled her belly as she glared at the evil witch that sat on top of her chest.

"HE NEVER LOVED YOU!" she shouted defiantly. "AND ONCE HE FINDS OUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE HE NEVER WILL!"

Bellatrix slapped the defiant Gryffindor across the face.

Hermione spit into the deranged witch's eye in response.

"Bitch." said Bellatrix slapping her a second time, hard enough to make her lip bleed.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape came through the floo with rage seeping off him. Draco had been kind enough to inform him that Bellatrix had taken Hermione prisoner inside Malfoy Manor and was torturing her as they spoke. The dour wizard moved through the house as quickly as he could keeping to the shadows unsure wither or not The Dark Lord had been still taking up residence in the manor. He avoided being seen by anyone until he happened upon the particular room where Bellatrix had been straddling Hermione's chest and her screams were enough to deafen a werewolf.

The deranged Bellatrix had carved _MUDBLOOD_ into the soft flesh of her right arm, so she would never again forget her place.

"He was inside me you know." taunted Bellatrix. "Just recently in fact...he seemed to enjoy every minute of it."

Hermione glared murderously at the deranged witch.

"You are just a bratty little Gryffindor girl out of your league." continued Bellatrix. "You wouldn't even know what to do with a man like Severus on your own terms...better to find yourself a nice boy to keep you warm at night...if you live that long."

"EXPELLIAMUS!" shouted Snape getting the attention of the two witches who were discussing him.

Instantly, Bellatrix flew across the room hitting her head on a nearby wall and falling unconscious.

Snape looked down at a bloodied and trembling Hermione.

Her amber eyes widened in a mix of fury and fear as she looked upon her estranged husband for the first time since that night he killed Dumbledore.

"Levicorpus." he said.

Hermione's limp frame flew into the air and he caught her into his ebony clad arms.

He tossed a few quick wandless hexes at Bellatrix and made his way into the floo. In seconds they were at another series of floos and then finally at Hog Head Inn back in Hogsmeade. Snape quickly covered Hermione with a charm and placed her in one of the available rooms. He ran down stairs paid for their lodging and returned to his badly battered wife.

 _Hog's Head INN, Hogsmeade, Wizarding World..._

Hermione Granger Snape's amber eyes stared into the obsidian ones of her murderous husband Severus Snape. She had been so filled with anger at the dour wizard for a great number of things. It seemed his capacity for betrayl knew no bounds if he was resorting to bedding Bellatrix LeStrange. Without a word Snape warded their room and healed his ailing wife who had still not spoken a word to him since her rescue. She was still seething from his antics.

"Why?" she asked bitterly.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"You're going to have to be more specific if you are going to ask me questions Miss Granger." he said sounding like his usual Professor self.

"Okay." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at him. "Why did I have to marry such a selfish, back-stabbing, bastard, capable of murder, infidelity and being a complete asshole?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I am not the one that petitioned for this so called marriage." he said bitterly.

"And I am not the cheating bastard who slept with the bitch that tried to kill me." said Hermione equally bitter.

"What do you want from me?" asked Snape. "You and I both know that I never deserved you."

"That much we agree on." replied Hermione still bitter.

"Good, then why are we having this conversation?" asked Snape folding his arms across his ebony clad chest.

Feeling her rage boil over Hermione sat up and swiftly slapped Snape across the face. The gesture shocked them both but not for long as Hermione launched herself into the "cheating bastard's chest continuing to rain down blows on him. Snape for his part fell back onto the floor with her landing on top of him. She caught him square in the jaw a couple of times hard enough to do more than sting for a few days.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted still hitting him. "I HATE YOU...I HATE YOU...I HATE YOU!"

So entranced by her fury she never noticed that he did nothing to stop her from venting her rage. She continued to rain down hard blows punching at him as hard as she could hoping to hurt him, she wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her for so long. After a while her rage turned to all out pain as tears began to stream down her cheeks and her hits lost some sting.

Winded and reduced to sobbing Hermione simply rested her weary head on her husband's chest. She could hear his heart beat and his breathing as it rose and fell. Thinking back she noted how comforted she felt when they made love and he would allow her to rest her head on him in this manner. She had always meant to simply catch her breath but she always ended up falling asleep. This time had been no different as she found herself drifting off into a peaceful like sleep. Snape said nothing, nor did he make a move. He simply closed his eyes taking in the jasmine scent of her bushy hair.

He knew she hated him.

He knew that he didn't deserve her.

But there was no way in hell he was going to end this brief interlude between them.

It was only an illusion he knew.

But it was all he had.

She was there in the flesh and he wasn't going to ruin the moment. No matter how angry she'd be when she awoke. He told himself that whatever punishment she decided to issue to him, he would just take it. He would take anything if it meant being in her arms again.


	46. Chapter 45:Right Side Of Wrong

**Chapter 45:** _ **Right Side Of Wrong**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual content ahead...**_

 _The Room, Hog's Head Inn, Hogsmeade, Wizarding World..._

 _ **I**_ t had been dark out when Hermione awoke finding herself resting against her bastard husband's chest. The thought of his actions enraged her to no end. First he killed Dumbledore and then...he slept with that psychotic bitch Bellatrix. The more she thought about it the more she found herself enraged all over again. She struck him and he opened his eyes confused at first as to why he had been struck and then he noted the fury behind her amber eyes. He didn't speak or move to stop her as she struck him again. The realization dawned on the young witch that he was allowing her to punish him. Whatever his reasons were had been unclear but he clearly wanted her to hurt him in some way.

"I HATE YOU." said Hermione bitterly as she climbed off him and sat on the edge of the bed.

Snape sighed and sat up.

"So you keep saying." he said dusting off his worn attire.

"You deserve whatever Voldemort does to you." she said still bitter.

Snape hissed at the mention of The Dark Lord's true name. It caused pain to shoot through his right forearm but he took it. She could say the name as many times as she liked so long as it inflicted enough pain to satisfy her.

"Yes." he replied without emotion.

Hermione found herself unable to retain her anger for very long as once again the hurt took presidency over her other emotions.

"Why Severus?" she asked as the tears came streaming down her cheeks. "Why did you have to do this to us?"

Snape felt the knife twist in his supposedly non-existent heart at her words. It appeared that she had still loved him despite all that he had done.

"I make no excuses for my actions." he said in an emotionless tone. "If you are looking for a reason to pass judgement then simply look no further than my being a death eater."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Bullshit." she said catching him off guard with her choice of dialogue.

He had not expected that to come from her. It seemed clear that his bad habits and attitude was starting to rub off on her. A brief flashback to the way future Hermione had been in his dream shook him to his core. Her hard eyes, the bitter expression. He was sure that it was going to happen now.

"What have I done?" he asked aloud forgetting that present Hermione was there.

"You've done a lot of terrible things in the passed few months." she said bitterly. "Like murdering your employer, the leader of The Order Of Phoenix dedicated to stopping Voldemort..."

Snape hissed in pain again.

"Cheating on your wife with that Psychotic daft bimbo Bellatrix..." she continued to count off his list of sins and situations of misbehavior.

"I know who and what I am." said Snape in the same emotionless tone.

"You're stupid is what you are." said Hermione.

Snape arched an eyebrow at her.

"I beg your pardon?" he said.

"You heard me git." replied Hermione with her amber eyes narrowed at him. "Why wasn't I enough for you?...why wasn't our life enough for you?"

Snape could hardly believe this. She had no idea how much like Bellatrix she was sounding at the moment.

"I HATE THAT YOU ARE A MURDERER AND A CHEATING BASTARD SEVERUS SNAPE." said Hermione making it clear that she had no intention of letting this go. "But that doesn't mean that I don't see you."

The Potions master simply blinked at her confused by her words.

The bushy haired witch sighed.

"I know you feel every bit as empty and hopeless as I do." she said summing him up in a matter of seconds. "Don't you dare try and deny it you'll only be lying to yourself."

"What do you want from me Hermione?" asked Snape frustrated by all the overwhelming emotions that danced between them.

"The real question is what do you want from me Severus?" she asked her amber eyes seeming to peer into his soul.

"Why are you asking me this?" he asked.

"Why are you trying to avoid the answer?" she countered.

Snape rubbed his face in with his hands and sighed once more.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he found himself shouting bitter at her prying.

"Yes you do." she replied with her eyes still narrowed. "You stupid git...you know exactly what you want...no...need... from me."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Snape backing toward the nearby wall as she advanced.

"No more running Severus." she said. "Tell me the truth...you owe me that much."

Snape again rolled his eyes.

"What I want is of no consequence to you." he said. "What I want is to strip you down to nothing...toss you into that bed and pound into your soft little center until I make you scream...and in the process I could finally have the son I always wanted."

"Is that the best you can come up with?" asked Hermione. "Sex seems to be the only thing your capable of thinking about."

"What I want is for this Merlin forsaken war to be over...I want Voldemort to be dead...I want you to be safe for more than five fucking seconds..." said Snape hissing in pain at the mention of the dark lord's name. "I want you as my wife in more than just name...I want to make you happy...I want to be done with Potter for the rest of my fucking life...I want no more terms of service to Albus...I want to give you what I promised you the day we lost our child...the more you ask the more you will see that it is irrelevant...what I want.."

Hermione had heard every word he said and felt conflicted once more about him.

"What do you need Severus?" she asked.

"I-I-I need my wife." he replied in a broken tone.

Snape dropped to his knees before the witch, as he had so many times before Voldemort and Dumbledore.

"I need to know that having feelings for her is not going to make her come to regret being with me no matter what happens in this war." he continued. "I need to know that she still loves me in return...and I will do whatever is necessary to make this right with her."

Hermione considered this murdering, unfaithful bastard on his knees before her. Try as she might she could not bring herself to actually hate him. She wanted to. She wanted to just cast aside her emotion and simply hop into the sack with the next young wizard she met and he would deserve nothing less then that but she was determined to some how prove him wrong she she had been the first day they got married. He always expected her to turn tail and run, to scorn him like the others, but neither her pride nor her heart which sadly still belonged to the stupid git would allow her to do so.

"I still love you Severus." she said honestly. "But if you so much as point your cock in that bitch's direction...I am going to castrate you."

Snape smirked unable to do much more as Hermione made her way over toward him. He rested his head against her belly as she ran her fingers through his slick raven hair. The coldness within the dour wizard had begun to recede. They stayed like this for several minutes before Snape got to his feet and carried the beautiful young witch toward the bed.

Hermione began to react to him much as she always had and it only made him want her more.

"I really do love you, Severus." she said serious as she looked into his obsidian eyes.

At this Snape carefully pressed his pale lips into her soft pink ones.

The kiss was soft and tender unlike the ones they had shared before. There was no sense of urgency or lust that needed to be satisfied. Snape had been careful and considerate concerning his young wife. She had just gone through a traumatic experience and he did not want to burden her further but she seemed to be desperate for intimate contact with him.

"Severus." she said softly as he slowly kissed her neck.

"Hermione." he replied in an equally soft tone.

As the husband and wife began to maneuver in bed together. Their respective attire littered the floor below them as well as the comforter and a few unwanted pillows. Hermione had taken the initiative and pushed Severus down pressing his back against the mattress. Looking down at her naked husband she noticed a few new scars as well as his subsequent weight loss as a result of all the stress he had been under as of late.

There had been tears in her eyes as she thought about how he was nearly killed by Mad-Eye when Spinner's End burned to the ground. It turned her stomach noting how happy everyone had been that they had been so cruel to him. Snape reached up softly stroking the fresh scars upon her youthful flesh made by Bellatrix and the other death eaters that had attacked her and her friends.

"I'm sorry." he said as if he had been the one to cause all this.

"It's not your fault." said Hermione kissing his lips tentatively.

Snape stroke the scar on Hermione's belly.

"I love you." he said softly. "There has been no one in this world for me but you."

Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks and he kissed them dry.

"Let me give you what you asked of me all those months ago." he said with a look in his eyes that she had seen only once before.

Snape kissed her bare chest causing her to moan in pleasure.

"I love you." he whispered against the soft flesh he pressed his pale lips to.

More tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks.

She had not believed that this could happen. That he would be back where he belonged sharing not only a bed but his closely guarded heart with her. She would work out what he did to Dumbledore later as Snape rarely acted without thought or planning and something about what happened did not seem to make any sense to her the more she thought about it.

"Please." said Severus in a broken voice.

"Yes." said Hermione giving him her permission. "Yes Severus...I want you to..."

It seemed to be all he needed to hear and she found herself flipped onto the mattress and Snape towered above her. She moaned feeling the familiar weight of her husband pressed between her slender thighs.

"I love you." said Severus as he entered her, not with his usual urgency but with careful consideration. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I never meant to hurt you..."

The image of future Hermione entered his mind once more and he began to thrust into the willing young witch below him. Her familiar moans filled his ears and her fingernails dug into the pale flesh of his back. This act had not made him feel like an empty shell crumbling at the seams. This act had not made him want to vomit until he couldn't move. He had not needed to hide behind rage or firewhiskey.

All he wanted was her.

All he needed was her.

Wizarding and Muggle world's be damned.

Voldemort and Dumbledore be damned.

"Hermione." he whispered softly into her ear.

She arched into him as he continued to thrust finding his new rhythm.

"I love you, witch." said Severus.

"I love you too, Severus." she managed.

Tears streamed down the cheeks of the young bushy haired witch as her husband continued to give her pleasure. They had no idea how long they had been at it as the afternoon got later and life went on around them. The flashes of a small boy with raven hair and obsidian eyes entered Snape's mind as he continued to make love to his wife.

He saw the same boy grow and become the young teenager he had spoken to on occasion whom had perfected one of his potions and seemed to have developed into a fine young man with Hermione's direction.

"Phaeron." said Snape realizing all too well what all this meant.

This was the moment. This was when his only surviving son would be conceived. At the moment of his realization, Snape found his release ripped from him following Hermione's as she arched into his thrusts.

"SEVERUS!" she called out at the height of her climax.

"Hermione." he said feeling himself become as weak as a newborn and collapsing on top of her.

He had taken a few moments before pulling away from the sleepy witch and rolling onto his side of the bed. It never mattered what bed they lay in it was always the same with them. Snape slept on the left side and Hermione on the right. If she was in need of contact she slept with her head on his chest. If he was feeling generous he allowed it though in the past he preferred to be left alone after.

Feeling the heaviness of sleep, Snape drifted off to sleep right along with his witch.

 _The Next Few Hours..._

Snape awoke with purpose. Hermione had still been asleep. Curled onto her side after his trip to the loo. The Headmaster of Hogwarts had been fully dressed and taking in the lovely sight of his wife. He had truly missed her during their time apart and had been sincere in his promise to make up every wrong he had ever committed when it came to her. Ending this war was a step in the right direction. If she wanted him to turn himself in to The Order of Phoenix when it was all over that was fine by him, provided he survived Voldemort's wrath for what he was about to do. Thought he knew he couldn't put his plan into action without the aid of Lucius Malfoy.

The Potions Master kissed his sleeping wife who stirred slightly confused about his being fully dressed.

"Severus?" she said sleepily. "W-Where are you going?"

"I must return to Hogwarts." he said. "There are somethings that need to be done in preparation."

Hermione sat up upon hearing this.

"In preparation for what?" she asked.

"The end of this Merlin forsaken war." replied Snape. "I may have a plan to speed things along but I'm going to need you to get Potter and the remaining Order members to Hogwarts."

"But won't that put you at risk with...the dark lord?" she asked.

"You let me worry about that." said Snape with a smirk.

"What if the order tries to arrest you?" she asked.

"They'll have to wait until we bring down Voldemort." said Snape hissing at the intentional pain he caused himself.

Hermione didn't understand any of this. He had suddenly seemed so "gung-ho" about everything. She wondered if he was that desperate to prove to her that he was serious about wanting her forgiveness.

"Just be sure to have Potter in place." said Snape. "I'll handle the rest."

Hermione sighed.

"As you wish." she said echoing her husband's words to him.

Snape smirked again.

"Don't worry so much Gryffindor." he said. "Get some sleep...you'll need it."

The bushy haired witch yawned and layed back in bed. She had her eyes half closed when she noted how Snape leaned down and kissed her exposed belly.

"See you soon..." he said softly. "Phaeron."

Before Hermione could inquire as to what he meant by that he was gone. She sighed and decided to get a few more minutes of shut eye. Snape had paid for the room once again despite neither one of them using it later and headed back toward Malfoy Manor. He needed to speak with Lucius and he needed to muzzle a certain _Pureblood_ bitch named Bellatrix before he could proceed with his plans. If all went well, the wizarding world would be done with the dark lord for good. If not then he'd have more than a few people to contend with beyond the grave.

Snape knew that his death was around the corner. He made no illusions to the contrary, but he kept quiet about it hoping for once he had been wrong and that he could change his future and earn the right to be with his wife and unborn son.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Snape proceeded on to Malfoy Manor.

He needed Lucius if this was going to work and the swanky old sod owed him a favor.


	47. Chapter 46:Serpent Brothers Of Deceptio

**Chapter 46:** _ **Serpent Brothers Of Deception**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update... short chapter...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Lucius' Study, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 _ **L**_ ucius Malfoy had never liked his wicked sister in law. He had not been too happy when she got her claws into his little brother to begin with. He had been all too thrilled when he found her unconscious after Draco told him how she tried to hurt Hermione and Snape came and took her away. Needless to say, The Senior Malfoy had taken special care to see to it that Bellatrix appreciated her new place in his manor. She was bound to a solid gray wall in the very room in which she imprisoned Hermione. Knowing his little brother as he did, Lucius predicted that Snape would have wanted nothing less in the way of Malfoy hospitality when it came to Bellatrix.

A smile filed across his pale face as Snape walked into his study.

"Someone's in a better mood." said Lucius forever observant.

"Indeed I am." replied Snape honestly.

"Shagging one's wife will do that for a wizard." said the handsome blond with a smirk.

"Indeed it does." replied Snape with a smirk of his own.

"So Little Brother, what brings you by this time ." said Lucius in a pleasant tone.

"I have a plan to end this sodding war once and for all." said Snape.

This appeared to have gotten the older wizard's attention.

"Do tell." he said getting up from his desk and stalking over to his firewhiskey.

He poured himself a glass and one for Snape, who graciously took it.

"The first phase depends on my lovely young wife getting Potter and his merry band of misfits to Hogwarts." said Snape.

Lucius eyes widened at this.

"Hogwarts?" he said. "Severus, the dark lord will kill you if he loses control of that school."

Snape took a sip of his firewhiskey.

"That's a chance I am prepared to take." he replied.

"This is madness." said Lucius.

"Isn't it." replied the dour wizard.

The pale blond sighed.

"Severus, if you really need this...whatever it is...know that I will assist you in any way that I can." he said before downing the rest of his drink.

"Thank you, Lucius." said Severus downing the rest of his drink as well.

"I hope you know what your doing, Little Brother." said the senior Malfoy.

"Not to worry Lucius." said Snape with a smirk. "I have reason to believe that this will be a guaranteed success."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what you've got planned?" asked Lucius with an arched eyebrow.

"Because it involves you risking your precious neck." replied Snape.

"There is that." said the senior Malfoy.

"Indeed." replied The Headmaster.

Lucius poured himself another drink and refilled Snape's glass as well.

"Here's to your little suicide brigade." he said holding up the glass.

"Here's to you not bungling it all up." replied Snape raising his own glass.

"To the future." said Lucius with a smile.

"To the future." agreed Snape as they toasted the events to come.

All the pieces were set on the grand chess board. Now all Snape needed to do was bide his time and prefect any contingency plans he required should anything go wrong. One thing was for certain, when all this was over he would have not only redeemed himself from all his past mistakes as a young death eater and fulfilled his vow to protect the son of Lily Potter.

The only thing that would be left would be to make amends with his long suffering young wife. To do that he had planned to spend the rest of whatever life he had left making her the happiest woman in both worlds if need be. It was a foolish and hopeful sentiment but given his options, he allowed himself a bit of delusion. It was very likely that the dark lord would kill him outright for what he was about to do.

At least there would be a future for his wife and son without the dark lord looming over them. Hermione would at last be free to be the witch she was always meant to be with quite a few degrees under her belt. Possibly a well respected Charms Mistress of some sort. Phaeron would never know the terror that was inflicted upon the lives of the young during Voldemort's reign and he would grow to be happy and healthy without making the same mistakes his father had.

Snape knew that there was a good chance he would not get to see this future but that made risking everything he had left to ensure it happened that much more important.


	48. Chapter 47:The Wrath Of The Sinister

**Chapter 47:** _ **The Wrath Of The Sinister**_

 _ **{A/N: Just what the title says}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 _ **N**_ ightfall brought its usual aspects to yet another long and uneventful day as one death eater by the name of Dolohov made his way casually through the area seemingly un-bothered by all the sounds or the darkness of the night. If anything he seemed at peace with not only himself but the world around him. He had been so relaxed that he had not noticed the pair of obsidian eyes that seemed to follow him. Each step he took was mimicked down to the smallest shift of his weight. As Dolohov turned and made his way toward the direction of Knockturn alley he had been caught unawares by a series of silent spells that sent him falling to the ground face first.

The thin wizard struggled to move his incredibly heavy form but it was to no avail.

It wasn't long before he was swallowed by eerie blackness and lost consciousness.

The obsidian eyes had belonged to an ebony clad figure who looked down at his prey with a sadistic smirk. It was time to take the vengeance he had so carefully been awaiting. The height of his power guaranteed no retaliation on the part of the dark lord of any and all grievances and it was more than worth it at the moment.

This was just another step regarding his future plans, Voldemort could not be left with any significant threat of allies. If this was indeed going to work certain "accidents" needed to be arranged.

Just as quickly as he had ventured into the darkened ally he was gone taking the bound Dolohov with him.

 _Open Field, Unknown Location..._

A series of bone stinging hexes woke the unconscious Dolohov who found himself staring up into the stoic face of none other than Severus Snape. The dark wizard's menacing posture and rage filled obsidian eyes sent a chill down the spine of his lesser "brother" in arms. With a trembling hand the younger death eater attempted to caution Snape.

"S-Snape." he said with a weak smile. "I-I'm glad it's you...I thought the Order had..."

"Save your breath." said Snape in an deadly tone.

Dolohov blinked not sure what to expect from the man who had been powerful enough to murder The Great Albus Dumbledore. Not even The Dark Lord could claim such an accomplishment. As it stood Snape's power seemed to rival even his master despite appearances to the contrary. This low level was no fool, he could not stand up to Snape even when he was of lower rank, the wizard had been seeped in the dark arts.

"S-S-Snape I..." started Dolohov suddenly filled with intense fear the long Snape loomed over him.

"You took pleasure in the death of my daughter." said Snape still in an emotionless tone.

Dolohov had feared he would bring that up.

"It wasn't me...that was LeStrange...he wanted your wife dead..." explained the trembling death eater. "He...he said it was what The Dark Lord wanted...said that she was going to give birth to an abomination..."

At the mention of this Snape effortlessly waved his hand choking the lesser death eater with a magical spell.

Dolohov struggled to breath grasping at the invisible hand that cut off his oxygen supply.

"You cast the curse." said Snape in the same dangerous tone. "You nearly killed my wife...you ended the life of my child."

Dolohov continued to struggle as Snape's fury seemed to increase the pressure around his neck.

With a disgusted wave of his hand Snape sent Dolohov to the ground and watched as he attempted to crawl away from him gasping for breath.

"How does it feel?" asked Snape. "Knowing that you are going to die here alone and forgotten."

Dolohov's eyes widened as he continued to descend into panic.

"Y-You can't kill me The Dark Lord will..." he managed as he continued to scramble about the cold hard ground.

"The Dark Lord doesn't give a damn about low level garbage like you." said Snape cruelly. "You were never useful to him."

Sensing his end once more Dolohov attempted to flee. He had not way to defend himself being wandless and unskilled in a duel especially against a high rank death eater duelist like Snape.

 _"Sectumsempra!"_ shouted Snape.

Dolohov's movements stopped and he found himself laying in on the cold hard ground. His blood seeming to seep from every pour as Severus stood over him.

"This is more than you deserve." said Snape bitterly.

He waved his hand once more.

 _"Avada Kedavera."_ he said bathing Dolohov in the green glow of the killing curse.

The body of Antonin Dolohov was found the next day by the ministry. His pale mutilated flesh had been littered with scars even ones from his own deadly curse. It was assumed the Order of Phoenix had begun cleaning house on the death eaters. No one had ever given thought to Snape being the number one suspect. Well, no one except Hermione Granger-Snape, who knew all too well what her vengeful death eater husband was capable of. Needless to say she understood his declaration of love and war.

 _Later..._

 _Unknown Location, Wizarding World..._

Rudolphus LeStrange found himself bound to the ground as he sat looking up into the obsidian eyes of one Severus Snape. LeStrange glared unaffected despite the blood that trickled from his badly beaten form. His right eye was swollen, his lip busted and nose broken as more blood gushed from it. The deranged _Pureblood_ spit at the dour wizard who arms were folded across his ebony clad chest.

"Fuck you Snape." spouted Rudolphus. "You will always be a dirty little _Mudblood_ playing pretend."

With a wave of his had Snape produced a magical knife that continued to sever the deranged wizard's flesh.

"Having fun yet Rudy?" taunted Lucius Malfoy who had also been present.

Rudolphus spit at him as well.

"If it isn't the pretty boy...not so dolled up today, Lucy?" hissed Rudolphus. "Did the dark lord finally curse your balls into their growth spurt?"

Lucius simply smiled.

"How charming, as always Rudy you managed to prove just how pathetic you really are." he said. "I was hoping that you would live up to having finally been given your big boy pants and die with dignity...but seeing as you murdered my god-child...I think you dying like a sob sopping bitch would suffice...Severus continue..."

Snape continued to curse the blood spouting LeStrange.

Rudolphus glared at Snape furious in return.

"M-My brother is going to...rip your treacherous _mudblood_ heart from your cold dead chest Snape!" shouted the even more bloodied LeStrange.

Lucius looked at Rudolphus and suddenly burst out laughing.

"Mock while you can Lucius." said Rudolphus. "No doubt my brother will enjoy watching a pansy like you take your final breaths."

Lucius yawned in a bored manner.

"Do forgive me Severus, but he's actually doing a bloody monologue." said the Senior Malfoy. "Who in the hell monologues in the middle of curses...and I almost forgot...I never did get you a wedding present, little brother...hopefully this will suffice."

Lucius waved his wand and something came falling out of the sky showering Rudolphus in more blood and what appeared to be limbs. Severus arched an eyebrow as he recognized what had fallen to be a mutilated and severed corpse. In an instant Snape realized what Lucius had done and smiled a rare and truly pleased smile that made the hairs on the back of Rudolphus' neck stand on end despite the blood.

"Say hello to Rudy's little brother..." said Lucius with a wicked smirk and a mischievous gleam behind his gray eyes.

Rudolphus' eyes widened at the revelation of his deceased brother's badly damaged corpse.

Snape seemed to relish the moment when despair and anguish filled the now helpless death eater who once stood proud that he had murdered his only son and taunted him after causing Hermione's miscarriage.

With a look to Lucius Snape raised his wand. Lucius did the same pointing it at the now distraught LeStrange.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" shouted both the corresponding dark wizards.

Rudolphus LeStrange was hacked to pieces in an instant leaving a mangled mass of limbs and flesh .

"Ignis." said Snape setting fire to the bits and pieces.

Lucius put away his wand as did Snape.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm in the mood for what is it that the muggle's call it...BBQ." said the Senior Malfoy as if what occurred had no effect.

"You go on head "Lucy" I've got unfinished business to attend to." said Snape his eyes glinting at the mention of the absurd nickname.

"Very well Sevi-kins." replied Lucius with his eyes doing the same. "Let me know when we proceed with the next stage of your little plan...killing these fools seems to have given me a new lease on life."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"And do be careful around the old battle ax." said the senior Malfoy. "I hear Granger is quite the formidable witch when she's cross."

Snape sighed.

"You have no idea." he said.

With a loud crack of thunder Lucius Malfoy apparated to Malfoy Manor. A second loud crack of thunder sounded and Snape was gone as well.

 _Open Field, Wizarding World..._

Snape stood looking over the grave of his only son. He had not been alone, as a magically bound and seemingly broken Bellatrix LeStrange stood staring at the same headstone. Her dark eyes an endless abyss of sadness and desperation. She had been sinking for quite some time and the events that happened at the manor seemed to push her further into the darkness than even she had realized.

"Bellatrix." said Snape in a painstakingly soft tone.

The deranged witch looked up at him with a saddened puppy dog expression.

"I have avenged our son." said Snape.

Bellatrix blinked at him unsure if she had heard him right.

Snape sighed and waved his wand. The severed head of Rudolphus LeStrange fell to ground at the deranged witch's feet. He had the presence of mind to spare it from the fire in a bid to prove to the witch he had fulfilled his vow. Bellatrix tilted her head in the manner of a confused dog. Her breaths slow and shallow as she looked down into the terror stricken eyes of the abusive bastard her parents had sold her to when she was a girl in exchange for money and power.

The man that obliterated her youth and innocent heart to the point of making her a harping shrew incapable of knowing real love.

The man that smiled proudly as he ripped her unborn child from her womb and bathed him in the green light of the killing curse despite her please to the contrary.

The man that held her down on many a night to take his revenge in the form of reclamation by force.

"Unbind me Severus." said Bellatrix.

Snape blinked for a moment hearing the clarity in her voice. It had been quite some time since Bellatrix had even sounded remotely close to a sane woman. He realized the enormous weight that she must have been carrying all these years. It didn't escape his notice that this witch had suffered most of all in the wake of her late husbands reign of terror and now it was finally over.

"Unbind me please." said the witch in a pleading tone.

Snape did as she asked and watched as she summoned magic from the depth of her very being into her finger tips and set the severed head with it's terror stricken eyes ablaze.

Without a word and leaving the area where the head had been in ash, Bellatrix made her way toward the grave of her only son. Snape watched as she collapsed on her knees in front of him revealing just how weary she had been. She reached out and ran an slow tentative hand across the gray headstone.

"You know we never did get to name him." she said in an emotionally drained tone.

Snape sighed and made his way over toward her.

"He would have been twenty this year." she continued. "Possibly a graduate of Hogwarts."

Snape stepped closer to what had at one time been his family. Bellatrix, and their young son. He was only seventeen when he had gotten her pregnant during an affair that the dark lord intended to be a form of punishment for the failures of LeStrange.

"I want to name him." said Bellatrix.

"I think that would be most appropriate." said Snape keeping his distance.

"Regulus Sebastian Snape." said Bellatrix.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this. He had not been a fan of the Black family but had admired the death eater Regulus Black for having the courage to do what he would later emulate when he became a spy for Dumbledore. He knew why she had chosen to give his middle name to the boy. Her sentimental way of remembering the boy of 17 he had once been.

Snape had already been a name given to the boy as his only means of identification, he was not the child of LeStrange and thus unworthy of his mother's name maiden or otherwise.

"I think he would have liked that name." said Snape not taking his eyes off his young son's grave. "Lucius would be disappointed...he always hinted a desire to have the boy named for him."

Bellatrix glared at Snape.

"As if I would ever consent to a child of mine baring the name of that pompous son of a bitch!" she said outraged.

She turned her attention back to her son's headstone.

Snape walked over to his son placing his pale hand along the smooth gray stone.

"Regulus Sebastian Snape, my son." he said in almost a whisper.

Feeling the familiar pull of sadness he walked away leaving the witch to her peace. He had some other business to attend and had not wanted to stay in Bellatrix's presence for very long.

"Goodbye Bella." he said in a nearly emotionless tone.

She continued to stare at her son's headstone in silence. She knew where he was going and knew there was no way that she could stop him. Thought they shared a history and a deceased son, it was clear that Snape had chosen Hermione Granger over her.

With a crack of thunder he apparated and was gone. He didn't see the heavy stream of tears that trailed down the cheeks of the deranged witch as she sat running her fingers across the headstone that belonged to her son. She had been free of Rudolphus and his abuse, just as the then 17 year old Severus had said she would be. The only thing that she didn't expect was for him to stop loving her.


	49. Chapter 48:The Duties Of Headmaster Sna

**Chapter 48:** _ **The Duties Of Headmaster Snape**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another update...sorry for any missed mistakes...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **M**_ orning brought with it an eerie sort of calm as Severus Snape climbed out of his rather large black four poster bed with it's black silk sheets and forest green comforter with a serpent emblem in the center. The scent of herbs from his various stashes of potions ingredients and fresh earth from being underneath the castle filled his nostrils. The air had been a bit cool, but he was use to it as he climbed out of bed. His bare feet had been use to the cold as he made his way much as he always did to the loo. Once finished he got dressed, this time taking care to adorn his attire in the muggle fashion rather than use magic.

Dumbledore had been sitting in the front room as Snape's bedroom door opened. He had not liked the plan that Severus had concocted and thought this to be a truly foolish and suicidal endeavor. Snape ignored him and continued any way. The older wizard could do little but express his sadness and concern for the younger wizard. For once Snape had not reacted with rage. He simply looked upon the former headmaster with weary obsidian eyes.

"This is an unnecessary risk, Severus." said Dumbledore. "He will kill you...make no mistake about that."

"I very rarely make mistakes." replied the dour wizard. "But unlike you Gryffindors, I have thought the matter out a great deal...he will likely kill me...of that I have no doubt, but it should be no great loss...I was always the expendable one in this war...do you not recall?"

Dumbledore's face was filled with shame once again.

"Severus." he said sadly. "There is no reason to..."

Snape held up his hand and cut the older wizard off.

"I unlike you Albus do not live my life based on illusions." he said. "I do not need to grand stand and smile pleasantly when I know what's ahead...I know who and what I am and I am perfectly alright with it...that is the difference between you and I."

"Let me help you." said Dumbledore trying to find a way to stop this.

Snape smirked.

"I made the mistake of trusting you before old man." said the dour wizard. "As I recall not only did you fail to live up to your end of the bargain, but I now stand Headmaster of a school I never wanted, responsible for the lives of people and children who never wanted anything to do with me...hated and scorned even by those who have learned to tolerate my miserable self over the years because the believe I murdered their precious leader...no this is something I must do on my own terms...at least then I can go to my just rewards knowing that it'll be done right."

Snape ventured over to his firewhiskey.

His long pale fingers clasped the elven crystal container that held the liquid. A gift from Lucius upon his twenty-first birthday. He let a small smile grace his normally emotionless pale face. In one quick swoop he uncorked the bottle and poured both himself and Albus Dumbledore a glass.

The older wizard took it happily as the misery of his past choices seemed to weigh him down. Snape knew that feeling. The overwhelming sense of regret.

"Now Albus, you remember what you promised me." said Snape no longer wearing that smile. "Should something happen to me you are to look after my wife and whatever children we have that make it to this world...whatever she needs you provide it until she is able to manage on her own."

Dumbledore took a sip from his glass.

"Severus..." he started.

"That is all I ask of you old man and given what you've done to both her and myself, it is the least you can do." said Snape.

He finished off his firewhiskey in one gulp and slammed down the empty glass. Amazingly, it was not enough force to shatter it.

"Good luck." said Dumbledore with a sigh.

"I don't need luck." said Snape annoyed. "I'm the Head of Slytherin House."

With that, he took his leave of the older wizard.

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts..._

Snape stood gazing at all the portraits of the Headmaster's of the past. They had all supported him during his reign as Headmaster of Hogwarts as they had all been privy to the truth. They knew what Dumbledore had asked of him and they knew the old wizard had been hold up in Snape's quarters as a result of the Potions Master's Slytherin ingenuity.

A small knock had been at his door. Snape sat down at his desk and made himself look as intimidating as possible. The scowl already in place second nature by now.

"Enter." he said in his usual deep baritione drawl.

The door to his office opened and in walked a shaky Neville Longbottom, dreamy eyed Luna Lovegood, and a defiant Ginerva Weasley. With a wave of his hand Snape had locked and warded his door. He cast a silencing charm for good measure as he turned his attention to the three rebels that stood before him.

"You wanted to see us sir?" asked Luna with a dream-like expression on her face.

Snape looked into the faces of these three youths and found that he had admired them. It must have been quite difficult to be the friends of Harry Potter and still find a way to hold on to their individual beliefs. Neville had grown up without his parents due to the efforts of The LeStrange family, yet he attended Hogwarts and even participated in the various rebellious organizations headed by Potter.

Ginny's family was considered to be blood traitors and degraded at every turn for their poor lifestyle and association with Potter. Snape knew all to well how the poor were treated in the eyes of those with wealth and power, it was rare to find anyone who had not sacrificed their honor for a few minimal comforts among the rich. The Weasleys had been those rare people, it was easy to see why they supported the green eyed boy from the beginning.

Luna Lovegood had been such a bazaar case, regularly ostracized and scorned just for following her own path. Snape had more than a little experience with this from his youth, still heavily mocked for his appearance and blood status even among the death eaters he had to commend Luna for her independent efforts.

"It has come to my attention that your little rebellion club has some believe able merit." said Snape.

Neville immediately cringed noting the coldness in Snape's tone.

"H-How does he know about that?' he asked his co-conspirators.

"He's Professor Snape, Neville are you really that surprised?" asked Ginny with an arched eyebrow and annoyed tone mirroring that of the current headmaster.

Snape said nothing as he looked back n forth between the two.

"It may interest you to know Miss Weasley, that a certain mutual friend of ours shall be arriving shortly." he said in the same annoyed tone. "I suggest you have everything in order for when the time comes."

"We will Professor." said Ginny glaring at him.

"Good." said Snape. "You are dismissed."

Neville and Ginny took their leave of Snape pleased to get out of the office.

"You two seem to be happy now." said Luna in a dream-like tone.

Snape said nothing.

Luna smiled.

"Your son will be proud of you." she added before leaving. "Good luck Professor."

Snape watched the door close behind the young Ravenclaw witch. It never ceased to amaze him just how insightful she had been. At last allowing himself to take comfort in her words he turned back to the business at hand. It was almost time. Soon all the players would be in place. He took another glance at the clock. The end of his reign as Headmaster of Hogwarts was fast approaching.

 _Later..._

Snape glared almost murderously into the obsidian eyes of his look-alike. he had been expecting him but it was to be thirty minutes earlier than he arrived. The Snape look alike smiled rather uncharacteristically. Snape rolled his eyes unsure if this was even a good idea.

"Took you long enough, Lucy." said Snape annoyed.

The Snape look alike narrowed his obsidian eyes at the Headmaster.

"Now now...Sevie don't get your knickers in a twist...I'm here am I not." he replied.

Snape rolled his eyes again.

"Better late than never I suppose...I was hoping to meet with her without alerting the entire fucking order to my plans." he said bitterly.

The polyjuiced form of Lucius Malfoy waved him off dismissively. A gesture that Snape always made look so effortless in his unusually graceful way.

"You know I've always wanted to be Headmaster of Hogwarts." he said reveling in his new found power.

"I'm sure becoming Governor of Hogwarts had it's merits." said Snape annoyed. "Do not draw any attention to yourself, there is enough risk in this plan as it is and I for one do not wish to draw unwanted attention to us."

"Duly noted." replied Lucius. "Now run along...tell little sister that I send my warmest regards."

Snape rolled his eyes and took off toward the meeting point. Lucius grinned wickedly as he made his way toward Snape's desk. He had never thought he'd be the one sitting in "The mighty oppressor's" chair.

"Well Albus, I wonder what you'd think of your lowly Slytherin's now...risking it all to save the retched hides of your own precious Gryffindors." The Senior Malfoy chuckled. "You're probably rolling over in your grave at the thought of me being in your office, sitting at your desk...and why not...I certainly would be in your place."

As Lucius continued to chuckle he had no idea that he was being watched by a set of saddened blue eyes from the one way mirror in the office.

 _The Edge of The Forbidden Forest..._

It was risky meeting her like this in the middle of the forbidden forest but he had no other options. It was the only way to make sure that she was safe before the inevitable occurred. He was sure that one of the order members would be on to her connection with him by now. He'd put many a Galleon on it being Mad-Eye Moody. The miserable bloke had it in for him for years and Dumbledore's so called murder was more than enough justification for the crazed Auror's attention to be on him.

Snape took in the scent of pine and earth from the forest as Hermione made herself known to him. She had been disguised in a black sweat shirt and muggle baseball cap. He could still see her notoriously bushy locks peeking out from under the cap and hood combination. She looked at him with her familiar amber eyes as she took her own precautions to ensure she had not been followed.

"Severus." she said rushing over to him once all the precautions were taken.

The Potions Master did not object when the young witch threw herself into his ebony clad arm and pressed her tear stained pale cheek into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, enjoying the warmth of her touch. The scent of jasmine in her bushy hair even as her cap and hood covered it. It had been quite a few weeks since they saw each other last, the need to have everything in place as he worked toward this day took presidency even over seeing her.

"I missed you." said Hermione.

"I missed you as well." replied Snape in his usual cool demeanor.

The dour wizard noted the expression on his young wife's face.

"Something wrong Hermione?" he asked.

She simply clutched his robes and pressed her body as close to his as she could get.

"I-I don't want you getting hurt." she said sounding a bit childish in her way. "I just got you back and..."

Snape sighed and silenced the young witch with a kiss causing her to seemingly melt against him.

"Now is not the time for second guessing." said Snape. "You and I both know this needs to be done."

"But why does it always have to be you?" asked Hermione gripping him.

He could feel the wetness of her tears against his chest.

"I've asked myself that very same question time and time again." he replied.

"Did you ever come up with an answer?" asked Hermione as the tear continued to trickle down her cheeks.

Snape wiped them away and gave her a half smirk.

"Because I am the only one who can." he replied. "You know it as well as I, Mrs. Snape."

Hermione leaned against him once more.

"Is Potter ready?" asked The Potions Master.

"Yes." replied the bushy haired witch.

"All the members of the order on board as well?" asked Snape.

"Yes." replied Hermione.

"Good." he said. "All the players are set then."

"It would appear so." she replied.

She had not wanted to tell him how this whole thing made her feel a bit queasy. She attributed it to anxiety about the upcoming battles. Her husband was risking his life once again for the good of the Order of Phoenix but this time they were all out to end him.

"You don't look so well." said Snape examining her.

"I'm fine." said Hermione.

"Listen witch, you will do well to remember that most of my agreeing to do this is because of you." he said. "I can't have you contracting some illness and expiring before the fighting even gets started..."

Hermione placed a finger on his pale lips.

"I will be fine Severus." she said defiantly. "You're the one I'm worried about, when this war is over I still want my husband."

Snape flashed her a wicked smirk.

"I had no doubt that you would." he replied and kissed her once more. "Make sure you let Poppy have a look at you, I do not wish for you to take any unnecessary chances should it come to battle."

"Alright." said Hermione looking at the ground as if she were some scolded child.

"I mean it Hermione." said Snape with true concern behind his obsidian gaze. "If something were to happen to you..."

The young Gryffindor witch knew then that he must have been worried for her safety almost as much as she worried for his. This war had not been easy on either one of them.

"I promise to go see Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible." said Hermione. "I think it's only because of the upcoming battle but I'll humor you."

"Good." replied. Snape still with concern in his tone.

He gave her one last passionate kiss before pulling away.

"I must get back to Hogwarts." he said reluctant to let her leave his arms.

"Take care of yourself, ." she said teasing as she kissed him once more.

"You do the same, Mrs. Snape." he replied teasing her in return.

Before he could pull away from kissing the young witch's hand he found himself cornered by none other than Mad-Eye Moody. Quickly, Snape darted away from the young witch and made his escape into the trees. Moody gave chase as Hermione disappeared as well. Snape had lost Mad-Eye in a few shrubs but not before the enraged Auror sent a few nearly crippling spells at him.

Mad-Eye had not gotten a good look at Hermione but knew Snape was meeting someone on the edge of the forbidden forest. He wanted to take him out personally just to satisfy his need for revenge. It was even more infuriating when Snape managed to give him the slip no doubt heading back toward Hogwarts.

 _Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts..._

Snape stumbled into his office, barely managing to conceal his badly wounded right arm. Lucius immediately went to his side. He pulled the younger wizard toward the desk and got out his wand. Utilizing a few minor healing spells the senior Malfoy ensured that Snape wouldn't bleed to death before his grand plans were put into action.

"I told you this meeting was a terrible idea." he said in a rather annoyed tone.

"She was worth it." replied Snape. "Besides, had I not gone to see my wife after all this time I would not have known that she seems quite ill."

"It's probably nothing." replied Lucius. "The chances of this plan of yours failing has got us all feeling a bit ill I imagine."

Snape sighed.

"Shut up and help me you sodding pessimist." he said annoyed himself.

"As you wish, you sodding cynical grouch." countered Lucius.

"Think that up while I was away?" asked Snape.

"Possibly, you did take a while." replied Lucius.

There was a brief moment of understanding between both wizards before Snape put the next phase of his plan into action.

"Did you call for all the students to be in the great hall?" he asked his long time friend.

"Of course little brother." replied Lucius with a smirk. "The stage is set...now go and put on your little play."

"Sod off Malfoy." said Snape.

With that Snape made his way toward the great hall and Lucius apparated back to Malfoy Manor. He had not liked the idea of leaving his little brother behind but they couldn't take the chance of his discovery. It was in Snape's hands now.

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts..._

Everywhere Snape looked there were terrified faces of countless students. The Slytherin held their composure as he had taught them long ago. He had given a speech to his house and braced them for the treatment they would endure in the coming days. He explained how it had not been their fault but when the dust was settled on this war, the house of Slytherin would gain the respect of the entire world. This helped ease their minds as they stood proudly as their Head of House addressed the school as a whole, amid terror and contempt.

"Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you this evening." said Snape his deep baritone drawl vibrating off the barren walls.

He stood tall cloaked in his ebony frock coat with it's long cape and black trousers. His equally black dragonhide boots clicking against the cold stone with each step sending shivers down the spines of the various students in whom's innocent young hearts he inspired great fear.

"It has come to my attention that earlier this evening..." Snape continued. "Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade."

The Carrow twins had been poised on both sides of him like death eater shields poised and ready to make a move at his command. Snape noted how like dogs they stared and snarled at the students as if ready to tear them apart. Their positions so fortuitous that Snape couldn't have planned it better himself, no doubt Lucius' doing.

Whispers broke out among the masses.

Snape stared on his voice as icy as ever as he continued with his address.

"Now...should anyone student or staff...attempt to aid Mr. Potter...they will be punished...in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression..." he said in long slow tones. "Furthermore, any person who is found to have knowledge of these events...who fails to come forward...will be treated...as...equ-ally.. guilty..."

Snape continued to step rather swiftly between the four factions of students.

"Now then...if anyone here...has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's whereabouts this evening...I invite them to step forward..." he paused looking over the gathered masses as his obsidian eyes glinted momentarily in anticipation. "Now..."

There was a moment when all there had been was eerie silence, and solemn faces.

Then out of the Gryffindor crowd, stepped the very boy in which everyone had been discussing. Harry Potter stood draped in his usual Hogwarts uniform with the Gryffindor crest proudly displayed upon his young chest heaving in ragged breaths as the rage coursed through him. His green eyes glinted in absolute hate as he looked upon the cold and murderous Headmaster Severus Snape.

Potter stood in the center of the path staring down Snape unafraid and utterly defiant.

"It seems...despite your extensive defensive strategies..." he said his voice crackling as the fury gripped him. "You still have a bit of a security problem Headmaster."

Shocked gasps filled the room. Snape simply stared into the green eyes of Harry Potter unwavering in their defiance. As he spoke The Order of Phoenix came bursting into the room faces grim and eyes gleaming at the chance to avenge their fallen leader.

"I'm afraid it's quite extensive." said Harry nearly taunting Snape.

Snape continued to stare straight ahead at Potter, looking passed the overzealous boy into the amber eyes of his young wife. She had done it. She had convinced Potter and the Order to come to Hogwarts. He could see the dim light reflecting the tears that streamed down her supple cheeks.

{You did well love.} he said letting his voice enter her mind.

Harry Potter continued his rant entertaining the masses no doubt.

"How dare you stand where he stood." said Harry as the hurt and rage continued to build.

Snape noted the hurt and it confused him.

"Tell them how it happened that night." shouted Harry upset. "Tell them how you looked him in the eye...a man who trusted you...and killed him...tell them!"

Snape took one last look at Hermione. The hurt evident in her expression as Harry continued on. He drew his wand in a rather swift motion. This was it. This was the moment he had been preparing for.

As quick as he drew his wand Minerva McGonagall stepped in front of Harry. Her green eyes seeming to bare deep into the current Headmaster's broken soul as she swiftly drew her wand.

Snape hesitated for a moment. Only a moment as he steadied his hand. Her hatred had been the hardest to ignore. In the years since his becoming a Professor, Minerva had always been like a mother to him. For her to look upon him the way so many others had only seemed to make whatever pain he suppressed over the course of his short miserable life come to the surface.

The shocked gasps of the students who cleared the way echoed through the seemingly empty hall.

There was only silence for a few moments before Minerva summoned her fury and launched fire spell after fire spell at Snape. Her intent to kill him had been clear. He did not doubt that as he moved stunning them all with his impressive footwork. Slowly. Carefully. He engaged Minerva never once firing a spell back at her. All his efforts seemed to be in deflecting her on coming barrage of spells.

He had still be quite weak from his encounter with Moody, but he managed to conceal it just so. Minerva drove him back toward the large window overlooking the sea. The Carrows' hands on their wands itching to participate should the witch prove to be too much for Snape. With movements as graceful as the flow of water Snape continued to deflect stepping back toward the window as Minerva advanced.

Spell after spell fly by until Snape found himself upon the Carrow twins. Skillfully he deflected the two killing blows meant for him into both of the twins simultaneously killing them both with Minerva's fire spell. He deflected her latest attempts and caught the last glimpse of the old woman who he respected as a mother-figure.

He summoned his magic and apparated out of the school jumping out of the window without causing a single aspect of harm to her. She seemed to have read something, something in his eyes that betrayed his feelings for her as she stopped firing and called out to him as he flew over the crushing waves of the sea.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted.

The dour wizard took his leave of Hogwarts and made his way back to headquarters. The school would be in good hands with the old witch keeping watch like a furious mother hen. Hermione would be safe within the walls of the castle as well. He had done his part. Now everything was in Lucius' hands, as soon he would have to face the wrath of the dark lord.

Upon Snape's departure, cheering erupted and Minerva immediately ordered the Slytherin's to the dungeons. They shoveled off without a word of protest knowing full well what was to be expected of them. Snape had not been wrong when he informed them of the preferential treatment that would be bestowed upon the other houses. So it meant to them he would not be wrong about making the world respect Slytherin house.

As the cheers continued in the now Order run school Hermione had wanted to get as far away from the noise as possible. She found herself making her way toward the infirmary to see Madam Pomfrey. The nausea had intensified with her husband well on his way to receive a no doubt horrific punishment for letting The Order take control of the school. She hoped that he had the strength to survive this. He had not looked to be doing too well when Minerva initiated the duel.


	50. Chapter 49:In War, Victory, In Death, S

**Chapter 49:** _ **In War, Victory, In Death, Sacrifice**_

 _ **{A/N: I'm sorry guys...but you all knew this was coming...still it might be rewarding if you stick around...one never knows what could happen in the future...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Death Eater Headquarters, Unknown Location, Wizarding World..._

 _ **I**_ n an instant a large explosion rocked the supposedly impregnable fortress that the dark lord had chosen as his hiding place. Rubble and falling walls fly every which way as many low levels attempted to scramble away from certain death. Snape had barely awoke when the shaking began. Screams and shouting filled his already ringing ears with more noise. Struggling to get to his feet, the Potions Master and former Headmaster of Hogwarts, managed to crawl from his dark and cramped prison cell and make his way into the main part of the fort. A weak smirk filed across his sickly pale face as he gripped a nearby stone wall to support himself as he stood. The blood from his wounds was not going to be enough to stop him from enjoying the moment he had awaited for much of his life. The Fall of Voldemort was close at hand.

Snape spelled on his attire not wishing to look anything less than presentable should his lovely young wife be present. Despite his reservations, he had no doubt that the feisty Gryffindor witch would want to be at the aid of her friends in the thick of battle. Snape made his way toward the main chamber stepping over fallen bodies of both the order and death eater forces.

He summoned his wand, which had been hidden in his coat pocket thanks to Lucius. The old sod had come through for him in more ways than one it seemed. With a quick minor healing spell, Snape found himself jumping into the thick of battle as he found himself protecting the order members and slaying death eaters. The discontented hiss of Voldemort filled his ears as he ranted about the incompetence of his followers and how Potter was a mere boy and no match for him.

Snape rolled his eyes at this notion.

Potter was a mere boy alright, one that the despot so blatantly fear to the point of attacking him in his crib when he was only but a babe. The Potions Master zipped by a wayward spell and countered with a few nasty curses and hexes of his own. He made short work of the few enemies foolish enough to draw on him and terrified those others that noted him for the slaying of Albus Dumbledore.

Snape moved swiftly through the ranks as he continued to fight. He caught a glimpse of his beautiful bushy haired witch as McNair attempted to best her. Without hesitation, Snape killed McNair getting Hermione's attention. She flashed him a small smile relieved that he had been alive and rather concerned for his rundown condition and that he had been an open target for both The Order and The Death Eater ranks at this point.

The fighting continued with The Order gaining the upper hand.

The Malfoys provided assistance as well.

Narcissa lied to the dark lord who had believed he bested Harry Potter in combat only for the boy to arise and take up the fight once more. Draco had given Harry a chance to go on the defensive plucking the Elder Wand from the despot's cold slimy fingers and tossing it to the green eyed Gryffindor.

Lucius provided information and assistance upon the battle field slaying many a death eater that once called him "brother".

Time seemed to stand still as Harry James Potter realized his destiny when he slew the despot Voldemort forever. Death eaters and order members alike stood and watched as the despot burst into dust and disintegrated into nothing.

Those that were not dead among Voldemort's ranks that remained loyal were arrested by the new Ministry of Magic lead by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Many Order members combed the rubble for their fallen heroes. The Malfoys were given a full pardon. Hermione had been pleased to have all the fighting over and done with, but there was still the matter of her husband to deal with.

Snape took a moment to finally catch his breath.

It had been such an overwhelming feeling to finally be done with the most horrific chapter of his life. He had been quite miserable and ultimately very lonely drowning in the sea of his own despair. Hermione had proven to be the life raft he needed to pull himself out of the murky depths and live again.

Hermione searched the entire line of death eaters cuffed and being shipped off to prison. She had not found her husband. She had not seen hide nor hair of the snarky git since he saved her from a low level death eater. The bushy haired witch with a face covered in soot and ash moved through the numerous crowds until she caught sight of him leaning in the shadows up against a nearby wall. She made her way over toward him more pleased than she could have ever imagined that he was still alive.

Snape treated her to a rare smile as he made his way over toward his relieved wife. He had been searching for her as well praying to what ever deity that would listen that she had not been among those that had been cut down by the killing curses of the desperate death eaters at the end of the fight. He had saved her once but lost sight of her for a while.

On top the make shift throne over looking the improv-to battle field, Harry James Potter had been riding high off the rage and adrenaline as he watched his best friend and her death eater husband venture toward each other. Flashes of Snape killing Dumbledore atop the astronomy tower filled the green eyed wizard's mind and he raised his wand in a burst of fury.

Snape moved to step toward his wife when he was suddenly struck by a spell he had not heard with his defenses down. It hit him full on and he dropped to his knees a look of utter shock filed across his sallow pale face. Hermione's eyes widened as she raced over to him fear coursing through her as she barely made it in time to keep him from hitting his head against the cold stone below him.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted frantic as she maneuvered until his head rested against her chest.

He was having trouble breathing. No words could come from his pale lips as he looked up at her. Tears streamed down his equally pale cheeks as he gripped her hand with the last of his strength covering his slow beating heart. It was then that she noticed it, the blood seemed to ooze from every pour staining her pink sweatshirt and jeans as well as his ebony frock coat and trousers.

"Severus..." said Hermione as tear streamed down her own cheeks. "No!"

Lucius Malfoy heard Hermione shout and made his way over toward them. He saw Severus bleeding out rather quickly as Hermione did her best to try and heal him. Her magic had not been enough as the wounds remained unaffected. Dropping to his knees in the widening pool of Severus' blood, Lucius lend his wand as he attempted to heal his little brother as well.

Nothing seemed to be working as everyone else stared in amazement. Harry glared at them from his vantage point feeling the relief course through him as he glared at his most hated enemy dying in his best friend's arms. He felt perfectly justified in his feelings as it was little more than what Dumbledore had endured and Snape had been a treacherous bastard in the young hero's eyes.

Hermione's sadness was a mere aspect of collateral damage. She would be in pain now but she would calm herself once she recalled what a bastard Snape had been. Then she wouldn't feel so sad about his death. She'll see it as a way to her freedom. A way she could be with Ron or anyone else that makes her happy. She would have her life back.

"It's not working." said Lucius frantic now.

Draco had been making his way through the ruins of the fort when he heard his father's frantic tone. The junior Malfoy dashed over toward the huddled Lucius and saw that Snape was bleeding out in Hermione's embrace. The young wizard's gray eyes widened and immediately he drew his wand. The sight had been all too familiar as he recalled being in Snape's same position on the floor of the boys bathroom with water from the broken sink surrounding him as he bled out slowly much to Potter's satisfaction. Draco recalled that if it had not been for his god-father, then he would have been dead that day.

The curse Potter had used was forgiven since Draco himself had cursed a fellow student, if at all by accident and due to desperation. However this was deliberate and Potter knew just how devastating this was.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." chanted Draco while waving his wand.

Nothing seemed to be happening.

The junior Malfoy tired again.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." he chanted still waving his wand.

Draco knew this was the same counter-curse Snape used to save him he just had not understood why it didn't seem to be working.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione looking at Draco confused.

"It's the counter-curse." replied the junior Malfoy. "Uncle Sev taught it to me...when Potter cursed me this way..."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son and looked in the direction of Harry Potter.

"Potter cursed you?" he asked enraged. "AT SCHOOL!?"

Draco nodded.

"We'll speak of this later father please...help me." he said.

Lucius raised his wand.

"Alright Draco." he said. "I'll follow your lead."

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." chanted Draco while waving his wand once more.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." chanted Lucius doing the same.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." chanted Hermione picking up on it and adding her assistance.

They did it a few more times. Nothing seemed to have changed.

"I-I don't understand, father this is the exact counter-curse." said Draco growing frantic. "Why isn't it working?"

Lucius glared at Harry and then looked back at his son.

"It's not working Draco because that idiot Potter used his signature to lock in the spell." explained the senior Malfoy. "He must lift it if we are to tend to Severus and he hasn't got much time."

Upon hearing this Draco got to his feet and launched himself toward Harry Potter.

Fury radiating off him in waves as he clutch the boy who defeated Voldemort's collar.

"TAKE OFF YOUR SIGNATURE POTTER!" demanded Draco.

Harry struggled grasping at Draco's tightening hand around his collar.

"No." said Harry defiantly.

"TAKE OFF THE FUCKING SIGNATURE!" demanded Draco. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY GODFATHER!"

"It'll be no less than what a murderer like Snape deserves." said Harry defiant still. "HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE HE'S JUST AS BAD AS VOLDEMORT!"

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

The suppression magic keeping Dumbledore's powers at bay had been extinguished. The blue eyed old wizard knew in that moment that they had succeeded. Harry Potter had finally slain Voldemort. The former Headmaster used his abilities and combated the wards preventing him from leaving the dungeons. He burst free startling the Slytherin students as he made his way toward his former office. Panic filled the older wizard as he noted how weak Snape's magical barriers had gotten.

Minerva McGonagall had been acting Headmistress of Hogwarts since Snape was run off. She prowled the corridors in search of students who neglected to return to their respective houses as she instructed for their own safety. She had been received quite the shock of her rather lengthy life when she happened upon a frantic Albus Dumbledore, alive and in the flesh.

"Albus?" said Minerva not trusting her eyes.

"Minerva, thank Merlin I've found you." said Dumbledore as if he had not been declared dead for almost a full year. "Severus...have you seen Severus?"

Minerva blinked more sure now then ever that this was indeed Dumbledore.

"I-I he...we ran him off Albus." she explained rather brokenly. "We thought..."

"I know." replied Dumbledore. "But it's important that I find him...do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

Minerva shrugged still stunned that her old friend had indeed been alive. It crossed her mind moments later that she had most likely drove the younger dour wizard to his eminent death.

"T-The fortress.." she said recalling what Harry had said ealier in the day. "They've all gone to the fortress of solitude to face-off against Voldemort."

Dumbledore sighed.

If that's where the thick of the fighting was he had no doubt in his mind that Snape would be there. The question was wither or not the older wizard would be too late to save him from his possibly gruesome fate.

The Fortress of Solitude, Wizarding World...

Draco had been about three seconds from snapping Harry Potter's neck before he his little Order friends came to his rescue. Ron blasted the junior Malfoy down from the throne and he fell a good distance from his father. Lucius had attempted to curse the red head boy but was immediately forced to back down by the Order members that had their wands trained on him.

Hermione held Severus close to her so afraid to let him out of her sight that she could not function enough to attempt to persuade Harry to release the lock on the spell. Snape continued to bleed while his wife held him. Her soft tears running down her cheeks as she pressed her face against him wetting his sweat slick raven hair.

"Severus, please hold on." she pleaded softly in his ear. "Please...I can't live without you..."

Snape grew more weak by the moment as his visions started to blur and then fade. He could no longer see those that surrounded him as he felt himself slowly begin to slip away despite Hermione's soft words and heart-felt pleas.

The scent of jasmine from her hair lingered with the scent of fresh earth, herbs, and the coppery scent of his own blood as it continued to leak from his battered form.

All eyes went from Snape to a lone figure that appeared in the midst of the rubble.

Gasps filled the room as they took in the sight of none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore...The leader of the Order of Phoenix. alive and well.

"P-Professor Dumbledore?" said Harry in utter shock.

Dumbledore looked at the young Gryffindor and sighed.

"Yes, Harry." he said in a sad tone. "It is very much me alright."

His blue eyes traveled toward the downed Potions Master. He made his way over toward him and began casting strong healing spells. Nothing seemed to be working.

"What is the counter curse?" asked Dumbledore looking around at the still shocked faces.

" _Vulnera Sanentur_." replied Draco Malfoy getting to his feet as he glared at the old headmaster.

Lucius could not help but glare as well.

"Fine time for you to show up." he said bitterly. "I wish I could say that I am as shocked to see you as they are but I know my little brother better than any of them."

"Hello to you too, Lucius." said Dumbledore then he turned his attention back to Snape. "" _Vulnera Sanentur_."

He chanted but there was no effect.

"Why isn't it working?" asked Dumbledore.

"Potter's put his signature on it and locked the spell in." replied Draco bitterly.

Harry blinked realizing at last the magnitude of his mistake. Snape had not killed Dumbledore after all and it was he that was fighting on the side of the order even while among the death eaters...now he was lying in a pool of his own blood for all his trouble, dying for no good reason.

"What have I done?" asked Harry beginning to panic.

"Harry." said Dumbledore turning his twinkling blue eyes upon the young wizard. "Remove your signature."

Harry nodded and lifted his wand.

He tried to think of how he had placed his signature on the spell in the first place. Earlier he had been bluffing and driven by fury when he made Draco believe he was leaving it on Snape on purpose. He tried again and again to remove it but it had been to no avail.

"I-I can't." he said panicking.

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Draco even more enraged.

"I-I don't know how I was able to lock in the spell." said Harry. "I-I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

"Save your apologies." spat a bitter Lucius as he looked down at his little brother.

There was nothing anyone could do as they watched Snape slip away slowly. Hermione could do nothing but cry as her husband passed away in her arms with everyone looking on. The sadness of the heartbroken witch was enough to bring everyone to tears as they stood unable to do anything about it.

Draco had refused to give up and continued to apply the counter-curse despite it's none effects.

"Please..." he begged. "Please uncle...you can't die..."

Lucius picked up the sobbing Draco who had been so broken he dropped his wand wishing he could trade places with his deceased uncle.

"You weren't suppose to be the one lying here." sobbed Draco. "It was suppose to be me!"

Lucius sighed holding the broken by in his arms.

"It was suppose to be me!" shouted Draco continuing to sob. "Father he took my death..."

"Shhhh." said Lucius softly. "He's gone Draco...he's gone."

Fury over took Draco and he tore away from his father's arms and charged after Harry. The greif had been evident on his pale face as he attempted to extract his just revenge on The Great Harry Potter. Lucius pulled his son away not wishing for him to be the next casualty in this ill-advised attempt at revenge.

"Come Draco." he said softy.

"YOUR A MURDERER POTTER!" shouted the distraught Draco Malfoy. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOUR LITTLE CRONIES SAY...YOU KILLED MY GODFATHER! I'M GOING TO MAKE DAMN SURE EVERYONE KNOWS IT!"

With that Lucius apparated away with Draco.

Dumbledore looked down at Hermione. She had been eerily silent as she held Snape's lifeless body close to her.

"Hermione?" he said in a saddened tone. "I want you to know that I am truly sorry for what has happened here."

The bushy haired witch looked up at him with an icy glare.

"It's Mrs. Snape to you and what happened here is my husband was murderer by Harry James Potter." she replied.

Dumbledore sighed.

"What happened was an unfortunate and tragic mistake." he said.

"No." replied Hermione. "It was murder pure and simple."

Harry said nothing as she glared hatefully in his direction.

"Mrs. Snape...allow me to..." Dumbledore started as he leaned near Snape's body.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" she shouted enraged. "DON'T ANY OF YOU TOUCH HIM...He didn't belong to you...any of you...you all hated him and now you got what you wanted."

"Mione..." said Ron.

"Do not speak to me Weasley." she said coldly. "You are no friend of mine."

Ron looked down at his feet unsure what to believe. He knew that she would lash out due to the pain but it still stung. With a crack of thunder Lucius Malfoy returned.

"Little sister." he said not taking his eyes off the young witch clutching the Potions Master as if for dear life. "Will you permit me to take him...home?"

Hermione glared at Lucius for a moment or two before her gaze softened. She nodded knowing that he would be safe in Lucius' care. The Malfoys were the only real family Severus ever had and he would have wanted to be with them.

"There's so much blood." she said softly as she used her sleeve to wipe some of it from his cheek. "He'd look like he was sleeping if not for all the blood."

Lucius nodded.

"Indeed he does." he agreed.

"Will you clean him up?" asked Hermione softly. "He would hate for his favorite coat to be this much of a mess."

"You have my word." said Lucius with a sad smile.

Hermione returned his sad smile.

"He really loved you Lucius." she said.

"I know." replied Lucius sadly. "And he really loved you as well."

Hermione burst into more tears as Lucius took Snape's body and got ready to apparate. Hermione stopped him just so she could plant a final kiss upon the lips of her very brave and unappreciated husband.

"Goodbye Severus." she said stroking his cheek as she had so many times before. "Take care of him Lucius."

"I will." replied Lucius. "You look after yourself as well Little sister, should you ever need anything...you know where to find me."

The thunderous sound of him apparating filled the deathly quiet fortress.

Harry Potter had tears in his eyes as he looked over at his broken hearted friend.

"Mione...I..." he began only to be cut off by her murderous glare.

"Stay away from me Harry Potter." she said with the ice in her tone.

In a second crack of thunder she disappeared leaving everyone else to their own devices.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Hermione Granger Snape made her way inside her husband's front room. The familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth surrounded her. She moved about the rooms as if entranced and made her way toward their bedroom. The memories of all the time she spent wrapped in the dour Potions Master's arms flooded her mind as she climbed into bed.

"Severus." she said softly pressing her head against his pillow.

The tears streamed down the cheeks of the young Gryffindor witch as she pressed her head against her husband's personal set of pillows. before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep too exhausted to cry any more and too hurt to feel anything other than the seeping coldness that had begun to fill her.


	51. Chapter 50:Aftermath Of The Prince's Fa

**Chapter 50: _Aftermath Of The Prince's Fall_**

 _ **{A/N: I know...but I did warn you remember?}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Lucius Malfoy's Study, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 _ **L**_ ucius Malfoy paced the darkened confines of his formerly elegant and well maintained study. A glass of firewhiskey clasped into his trembling pale hand. He had not known if it had been his fifth or fifteenth. The heated liquid had done little to ease the ache in his increasingly bitter heart as his emotions warred back n forth with each other. He had taken to drink a great deal with the crushing loss of his "little brother". It did little to restore the once vast fortune of his family line that Voldemort had carelessly spent funding his little war effort with bribes, whores, revels. The entire Malfoy vault at Gringotts was near bare by the end of the war. The future of the family who had nearly been wiped out by a war they never wanted had been all secure. In desperation Lucius turned to drink to ease his already troubled mind, although did little for his temperament and status. He spent his days confined to the small room where he had many a chat with his only true friend.

As dismal as his life had become, Lucius had not been the only one severely affected by the loss of Severus Snape. All around the dismal mausoleum that had become of Malfoy Manor in the wake of the second wizarding war, tears were being shed.

Draco had refused to eat, and spent a great deal of his time with his head buried in every known spell book he could get his pale hands on. He became obsessed with all sorts of spell work and how to counter-act each and every spell he read about. Lucius had figured Draco's new found sense of study was a direct reaction to his godfather's murder at the hands of Harry Potter. It seemed the boy was determined not to let history repeat itself.

Narcissa had been in tears for weeks and then finally numb to all the pain coursing through her in the wake of the tragic loss of their oldest and dearest friend. She had been so terrified and vulnerable when she had been forced to live among the degenerate death eaters that took over her once happy home. Fear of what would happen to both her husband and only son the only thing securing her facade of loyalty to the snake faced despot. In the darkness of those seemingly endless hours Severus Snape had been the only guiding light that ensured they would all survive. Now his life was extinguished before she could find a way to thank him for everything he had done to protect her family.

Of all those grieving at Malfoy Manor, none had been more shattered than Bellatrix. The deranged witch had not participated in the final battle and avoided going while she was being looked after by her younger sister at Malfoy Manor. It had never crossed her mind to attend as she was no longer forced to feign loyalty to the despot and her thirst for vengeance was sated thanks to the father of her deceased child. She spent her days locked in the stone crypt that Lucius had spent the rest of his family's fortune building. He spared no expense when it came to the black marble sarcophagus either. Snape had not been born a man of wealth but Lucius would ensure that everyone believed he died as one. The Potions Master was given his own crypt on the Malfoy property where he would at last be at peace.

On the day of the funeral, Hermione had come draped in black to honor her fallen husband's memory. The Malfoys had all been present and looked their best despite not feeling it when it came to the occasion. Snape was their family and as such they honored him in private. Despite pleas from the staff of Hogwarts, only Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick were allowed to attend, per Hermione's orders. She had not wanted to see Dumbledore nor her former friends. She had known that Professor McGonagall was like a mother to Severus, and Flitwick was as close to him in friendship as anyone on the staff could get.

It was a very somber ordeal and one of the more rare times when Draco was seen out of his room and away from his books. Lucius had even put off his habitual drinking to honor his friend properly. Narcissa and Hermione chatted some after the service. Bellatrix kept her distance given the nature of her hatred for Hermione but even she remained on her best behavior for the sake of honoring her former lover.

Once the ceremony had been done and Hermione as well as the others gone, Bellatrix crept into the crypt. She spent a good deal of her time just being near Severus' sarcophagus. Her descent into madness had been long over due but the death of her lover only made it that much more tragic. She obsessed over the fallen wizard to the point of Narcissa having her committed for her own sake. The already heartbroken witch had already lost Severus she did not feel she could recover from the loss of her elder sister.

Both Draco and Hermione returned to Hogwarts, though the two of them had become more bitter and hardened from their experiences during the war, Draco was determined to keep his vow to protect and look out for Hermione to the best of his ability for the sake of his godfather. Narcissa and Lucius both made it clear that she was as much apart of their family as Severus had been. They looked upon her as though she were indeed a younger sister.

 _Days Later..._

Hermione Granger-Snape awoke to find herself in the infirmary. She had not recalled being there when she first fell asleep, overcome by grief and wishing to be with her husband she had gone back to his quarters. The young Gryffindor witch felt the eyes of the newly restored Headmaster upon her as she sat up bitterness filling her once more.

"Why am I here?" she asked not at all suppressing the rage in her tone.

"Hermione..." began Dumbledore with unmistakable sadness in his voice.

"That's Mrs. Snape to you." she snapped.

Dumbledore understood the young witch's fury.

"As you wish, Mrs. Snape." he said. "Poppy, has brought it to my attention that you have not been taking proper care of yourself."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest and gave The old Headmaster one of her husband's trademark sneers.

"What business is it of ours?" she asked bitterly.

Dumbledore had not known what to make of the new attitude that Hermione was giving off. He knew she was made with grief but it was unnerving to see her becoming as twisted in her rage and bitterness as he late husband.

"Poppy has informed my that you...Mrs. Snape are pregnant." he continued.

Hermione arched any eyebrow at this again the gesture was much like that of her husband.

"What?" she asked seemingly caught off guard.

Dumbledore gave her a sad smile.

"It appears, Mrs. Snape that you and your husband have managed to reconcile prior to his tragic loss." he said. "Poppy says that you've been carrying for at least a month."

Hermione's eyes widened. She had been pregnant for a month and had not even known it. What was worse had been the fact that she couldn't even tell Severus about it. He was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

Tears streamed down the bushy haired witch's cheeks as she thought back to the last night she spent with her husband. She could have sworn he knew something when he leaned down and kissed her belly. She had not been entirely asleep when he had done so.

"Mrs. Snape...your husband has left behind an incredible gift." continued Dumbledore. "Ensure that you do not squander it."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the old coot trying to play wise old sage. She had every intention on ensuring that this baby would have a happy healthy life...like the one she and Severus always envisioned for their first child.

 _Later..._

Lucius made his way briskly down the corridors. His gray eyes had been wide with a combination of both fear and anticipation. He entered the infirmary with purpose as he stalked over toward a resting Hermione. The senior Malfoy's gray eyes softened as he approached her. She seemed to be glowing as she layed there feigning sleep as he got closer.

"Little Sister?" said Lucius in his usual charming drawl.

Hermione opened her eyes not at all surprised to see Lucius Malfoy standing before her.

"What took you so long?" she asked. "I told Draco about the baby three hours ago."

Lucius smirked at her.

"Well before I was able to fly here I needed a bit of a pick-me up." he replied. "However, it is good to see you little sister...you look positively radiant."

"Doesn't feel like it." replied Hermione.

"Well that's to be expected." said the senior Malfoy. "I do believe it's time for you to come home...one never knows when an enemy will strike and you being pregnant with my brother's child means you are practically guaranteed them."

Hermione gave the blond wizard a small smile and held out her hand.

"Home it is then." she said.

Lucius carefully scooped the expecting young Gryffindor witch into his arms. Already he had been fiercely protective of Snape's unborn child. Hermione smiled as the wheels began to turn in her notoriously crowded mind.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Lucius with an arched eyebrow.

"You are quite entertaining Malfoy." replied Hermione with a grin. "What would you say about becoming a godfather?"

Lucius and Hermione left Hogwarts before anyone could hear the senior Malfoy give his answer to her question.

 _Much Later..._

Lucius and Narcissa had been more than pleased when Hermione asked them to be the godparents for her unborn child with Severus. She spent a good deal of time at Malfoy Manor despite it not being the prestigious personification of elegance it had once been, it was almost like a second home. She had been pleasantly surprised when a lawyer arrived at the manor on behalf of her deceased husband.

It appeared that Severus was quite a wealthy wizard, given the number of patented potions he had created, his supply of such potions, as well as saving every cent he earned as a Professor at Hogwarts all those years. His frugal spending habits only increased his miserly stored wealth. Upon notice of his death, his lawyer an Abe Schwizler was tasked with locating his wife and "other family members", meaning The Malfoys, the closest thing to family that the wizard had.

No one was more stunned than Lucius to hear that for ever potion patent Snape released he arranged for 10% of the residuals to be put aside for the Malfoy family. It had been his way of ensuring that Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco would want for nothing if things went sour during the fighting. In short Hermione Jean Granger-Snape was a very wealthy witch and the Malfoys had more than enough money to double the size of their former fortune and expand their manor.

Also included was a message to the Malfoys from Severus pertaining to his young wife.

"Take Care of Them."

Hermione had been confused when the lawyer told her them what it said.

"Them?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Abe. "He specifically said "Take care of them" meaning..."Hermione and Phaeron."

Phaeron.

There was that name again.

Hermione had been stunned by this news more so than when he told her she was a wealthy witch.

 _He knew about the baby. But how? Maybe it was wishful thinking. We aren't even sure it will be a boy yet._

 _ONE YEAR LATER..._

Hermione Granger-Snape's amber eyes met those of obsidian once more as she looked into the sweet innocent face of her young son. He had looked so much like his father, same raven hair, pale complexion and inquisitive gaze that clearly held much more intellect than what met the eye. Lucius had been about as proud to be a godfather as he had been to become a father in his own right. He had been fiercely protective of his young godson but careful never to coddle him like Snape had been when it came to Draco. The senior Malfoy proudly showed off his godson to any and all who's attention he could acquire, going so far as to babysit him whenever Hermione had been at school. .

She had located her parents, told them about her subsequent marriage to her former Professor and how he had died saving them all from Voldemort, she left out his murder at the hands of Harry Potter in a bid to smooth over the tension her father had about her being supposedly taken advantage of by her former teacher. Hermione defended her late husband and her late marriage to the point of threatening to walk out of her parents lives for good this time taking their grandson, whom they've never met with her.

Mr. Granger backed down if only to appease his wife and daughter. Hermione reconnected with her parents and at long last introduced them to their only grandchild.

The young Gryffindor witch had surprised everyone all by returning to Hogwarts and finishing her education just after having the child. Draco's academic up turn had stunned everyone as well. He and Hermione had taken to studying together for every test and he did his utmost to soak up as much knowledge as he could. The two had a small rivalry when it came to showing off new found knowledge to their peers.

Hogwarts was given a new Potions Professor in the form of an old master, Phaeron Aurelius. A man of refined age and exceptional talents. It was rumored that he had once been the man that first trained a young and ambitious Severus Snape before he became a Potions Master. He drew the curious attention of both Draco and Hermione because of this.

It seemed to make a good deal of sense to Hermione why her husband had wanted their son to share that name. Phaeron Aurelius was an extraordinarily talented wizard, more so than Severus himself. Unsurprising as he had been his greatest teacher. As the days passed young Phaeron Severus Sebastian Snape grew and reminded everyone so much of his father.


	52. Chapter 51:Platform Nine and Three Quar

**Chapter 51:** _ **Platform Nine and Three Quarters**_

 _ **{A/N: The Tale of Young Phaeron begins...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Train station, Muggle/Wizarding World..._

 _ **TEN YEARS LATER...**_

 _ **E**_ verything had been so loud and there had been far too many crowds as an eleven year old Phaeron Snape stood next to his mother wheeling his cart with all his required supplies for his first year at Hogwarts. His mother had told him all about the school, as had his god-brother, godfather and godmother. He had been older than his god brother's child by one year and would attend before him. Lucius Malfoy had explained all there was to know about Slytherin house and Hermione did her best to explain Gryffindor house. She had no doubt that her son would end up in either as she was a Gryffindor and his father the former Head of Slytherin. The witch would have been proud of her son either way but she knew in her heart he would be his father's son and end up wearing green and silver by lunch time.

Phaeron looked about with a scowl on his pale face as he continued to make his way toward the platform. He knew all about the Hogwarts Express and about Headmaster Dumbledore. His mother and godfather told him all there was to know about the twinkling blue eyes of the older wizard. Hermione Granger-Snape had come into her own as an adult witch. Draped in ebony robes and wearing her formerly notoriously bushy hair into a tight bun on the top of her head. Her amber eyes seemed hard and her manner stern when dealing with most in her path as she moved about as if no one outside her family and circle of friends mattered.

"Come along Phaeron." she said in a stern manner.

The sulking young wizard made his way toward the train area pushing his cart in front of him as he did.

His obsidian eyes took in the sight of the surrounding future students of Hogwarts. He had worn a suit complete with a black tie with shiny dress shoes and a silver chain with a snake medallion. His raven hair had been unkempt and growing as he followed his mother. His long pale fingers gripped the cart as if it were worth it's weight in gold as his continued to look from person to person.

He could see a strange looking boy flashy in his steps as he raced toward the same spot as he. The green eyes of a strange man with messy brown hair and well defined specticals made him pause. The man was of average build and huddled closely with a ginger haired woman, standing with what appeared to a nine year old, a small boy with dark hair pale skin and green eyes like the father, the other a beautiful little girl with lively red hair akin to fire, and amber eyes she couldn't have been no more than two years old from the looks of things.

"Come along Phaeron." said his mother, her voice heavy with contempt.

Phaeron did as his mother asked and they made it to their selective spot before the train arrived.

The older witch looked down at her son, amber meeting obsidian as she let a small trace of a smile grace her grin features just so. It had been a rare treat to see his mother smile, even for a fraction of a second. It seemed odd that she told him his father had been the grumpy sort when she felt like recalling tales of him. Most of the time he wasn't permitted to discuss him.

It did not escape the young wizard's notice that his mother had displayed down right hatred for the strange man with green eyes and his red headed wife. He had not known why this was but knew better than to inquire anything about the subject. His mother was nasty with the hexes when she got upset.

He returned her trace of a smile with one of his own.

 _The Potters' vantage point..._

Harry James Potter found it difficult to be happy as his eldest son, James Sirius Potter awaited the Hogwarts express. He had been watching as the witch he once knew as Hermione Granger, his former best friend strolled passed him draped in the color of mourning, her eyes like amber beams of ice and her expression as grim as the day he last saw her.

She had not been alone.

Accompanied by a boy small for even the age of eleven as he made his way down the platform with his required equipment for Hogwarts. He had looked so much like his father it was uncanny. From his unkempt raven hair down to his awkward yet graceful movements as he followed after Hermione. He seemed curious as his obsidian eyes fell on Harry and Harry's green eyes fell on him despite appearing to be in deep conversation with Ginny.

"She still hates me." said the green eyed wizard. "I felt it the moment the chill set in."

Ginny sighed. It was tragic that their school world friendship had ended on such a sour note. Still, there was nothing anyone could do about it. Hermione distanced herself from anything having to do with Harry Potter, even Ginny herself when she confessed to be engaged to the boy wonder.

The Malfoys had rallied around her in the wake of Snape's death and she has been known to keep company with them on occasion.

"She looks...well." replied Ginny.

Harry nodded absently as he looked back at the boy.

"He looks exactly like him..." he said growing unnerved at the sight of the boy who's obsidian eyes fixed on him. "Y-You think he knows...?"

Ginny sighed squeezing her husband's trembling hand briefly before turning her attention to their baby daughter.

"Hermione most likely hasn't told him." she said softly. "In any case it would mean actually having to mention you at all which I doubt she'll want to do after all this time."

Harry sighed.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!" shouted James as he zipped through the platform pleased as punch about his upcoming adventure to the prestigious Magical school.

He had been quite the charming young wizard, with a good deal of friends even in Primary school. He had been all smiles when his Hogwarts letter arrived. For weeks he had been telling his parents and uncle Ron all about how he was going to be the next great Gryffindor in the family. Ron had told him all sorts of stories about his father and grandfather's experiences at Hogwarts.

One drunken night Ron even told him about the crude Slytherin Professor known as Snape who had made their lives miserable as he stalked about the halls. He had even gone so far as to mention The infamous _Marauders_ and how they had made it their mission to put Snape in his place when he had gone to school with them. In the drunken ramblings Ron had been fueled by bitterness over Snape and Hermione's marriage but that had never been disclosed to young James Potter II.

"Hey." said Harry getting his daydreaming son's attention. "Get ready or you'll miss the train."

James smirked as he looked at his hero father. He was determined to make the senior Potter proud of him and he knew just how to do it.

"Sorry dad guess I got a little carried away?" he said with a smile.

Harry Potter smiled back at his son.

"Say good by to your mother, brother and sister James." said Harry ruffling his elder son's hair affectionately.

James hurried over to his mother, kissed her on the cheek as she bent down just enough for him to do so. Waved to his baby sister and narrowed his eyes at his younger brother, Albus Severus Potter who had only been nine so he wasn't allowed to attend Hogwarts.

"See you later weirdo." quipped James. "I'm off to become the next great Gryffindor like mom and dad."

Albus Severus rolled his green eyes at him.

"So." he said annoyed by James yet again. "At least I don't have to look at you."

James struck his younger brother on the sly right under a chatting Harry and Ginny's nose like always.

"When your turn comes they'll put you in Slytherin like all the other bad wizards and witches." taunted James.

"I'd rather be in Slytherin house than anywhere with you..." said Albus Severus irate. "Stupid jerk!"

"Albus Severus Potter!?" said Ginny shocked at her youngest son's behavior.

The younger Potter boy rolled his eyes.

Harry turned his attention to James. He had known all too well of the sibling rivalry that befell his children. He had done his best to be a fair and compassionate father, like his father-in-law Arthur Weasley had been to his children.

 _The Snapes' vantage point..._

Hermione Granger-Snape looked at her son Phaeron checking him once more.

"Do you have everything on the list?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother." said Phaeron not taking his eyes off the green eyed wizard that seemed to earn his mother's contempt some how.

Hermione placed her hand on her son's face.

His obsidian eyes met her amber one's once more.

"Stay away from all things Potter." she spat with barely concealed rage.

Phaeron eyed his mother curiously. She seemed to hold the entire Potter family in contempt. Whatever happened between them was clearly detrimental for her to harbor such obvious hate, then again she had not expected him to be able to read her so well.

"I will." he promised.

Hermione sighed relaxing her facade of stone for merely a moment and stroking his cheek.

"You look so much like your father." she said softly.

Phaeron knew to take this as a compliment. On occasion she would have her moments where she appeared to be someone else entirely. It was clear the loss of her husband twisted her in some way.

"Be mindful of Draco's rules." said Hermione reverting back to her stern persona once more. "He may be your god-brother, Mr. Snape but he most likely will end up being your Head of House as well and he cannot afford to show favoritism."

"Yes, Mother." replied Phaeron already knowing this.

Still, he humored her. She would be living alone while he attended Hogwarts. It was no secret that his war hero father was dead or that she never even expressed the slightest interest in anyone new. Not that he wanted it in any way. He was fine with it being just the two of them living in her Flat in muggle London.

"Remember you promised to take me to Cokeworth once the holidays get here." said Phaeron.

"I'll remember." replied Hermione.

Phaeron treated her to a rare and rather innocent smile.

The train arrived and all the future students hustled on board with all their belongings. James had gotten a good seat in a car with two other boys who had been rather cheerful and in awe of the son of the great Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world and slayer of the dark lord.

Phaeron sat alone in one of the last cars on the train. He had not minded the solitude. It seemed rather comforting as he took out his favorite book and began to read. His mother had made sure that he was well verse in Shakespeare, a secret favorite author of both his parents.

 _On board The Hogwarts Express..._

Phaeron Snape had enjoyed the ride thus far as the train zipped passed rivers and mountains on the way toward their destination. He sighed after completing his last six pages in the muggle story of Hamlet. When his stomach began to rumble he thought wearily that he had not packed anything to eat nor had he bought anything on the train. His stomach rumbled again and he found himself fishing in his pockets.

Much to his delight, his mother had managed to slip a toffee nut bar into his pocket under a small stasis spell. He smiled as he pulled it out. It seemed that his mother had thought of everything. The young raven haired wizard happily canceled the spell, opened the wrapper and took a bite of his favorite candy bar. He could never explain why he loved them so much. His mother often smiled when he ransacked the kitchen just to have one.

He didn't think it odd that he preferred this over many of the sugary snacks on board The Hogwarts Express. Hogwarts had been a place of wonder and suspicion. He knew his father had been Headmaster of the prestigious school and that his mother had been reluctant to let him enter the wizarding world she had come to scorn so deeply. His godfather and god-brother convinced her that it would be good for him to learn what it meant to be the son of Severus Snape.

Phaeron sighed as he looked out the window of the lonely train car. It was silent and empty, just the way he liked it.


	53. Chapter 52:New Generation Sorting

**Chapter 52:** _ **New Generation Sorting**_

 _ **{A/N: What gave you the idea that the story is over?...I never said it was complete...as for the future all I can say is good things come to those who wait...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Train Car, The Hogwarts Express, Wizarding World..._

 _ **P**_ haeron had been enjoying much of the view in his relative solitude when the door to his car opened and the strange looking flashy boy who's father had green eyes appeared. His hair had been dark and messy like his fathers and he seemed to be sizing up the raven haired boy reading his Shakespeare in silence. The Potter boy had been bigger than Phaeron in terms of appearance and seemingly high on energy. His dark eyes scanned the room and the smaller boy inside as a wide grin spread across his smug little face.

"Well..." said James Potter still with the grin, "You must be Snape."

Phaeron arched an eyebrow at this strange and overly annoying boy.

"You must be Potter." he spat with contempt though he had not known why.

He had only just met the boy but for some reason the very sight of him made his blood boil in his veins.

"I came to put you on notice Snape, my dad is Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world." said James proudly.

"Really?" asked Phaeron in an utterly sarcastic tone. "I would never have guessed with the hair and all."

James bristled at this.

"You watch yourself Snape." he growled. "Should you end up in Slytherin you got trouble coming."

"I quiver with fear." replied Phaeron in a bored tone.

He turned his attention back to his book.

Suddenly two more boys showed up.

"This runt giving you trouble JP?" asked one of the bigger boys with wild eyes as he glared at Phaeron.

James smirked wickedly at the raven haired wizard who remained unaffected.

"Not just yet, Kyle." he said easing his burly friend back.

The other boy looking more frightful than intimidating simply stood without saying a word. His blue eyes still wide with fear as he looked upon Phaeron. He had not been much to look at unlike the clearly defacto leader Potter and the other burly looking blond haired boy with brown eyes. The blue eyed boy had been lean and jittery with short brown hair.

"Alright Cameron let's go." said James. "I think he got the message."

Phaeron simply rolled his eyes.

"If the message was that I am to be accosted by two fools and one show-off then yes I read you loud and clear." he said in the same bored tone.

The burly boy had been enraged by this comment. Showing he had nothing much in the way of intellect he attempted to attack the wand ready Phaeron who landed him on his backside before he could open his mouth to express his rage.

James drew his wand and Phaeron once again proved just how quick he was on the draw. Before Potter could cast a curse he was feeling the effects of two hexes from the young raven haired wizard's wand. One stinging and the other made boils appear on his face causing him to run from the room in terror. The blue eyed Cameron simply trembled at the sight of the Phaeron all the while noting his graceful movements.

With all three annoying boys now thinking twice about approaching him again, Phaeron sat back down to enjoy his book. He could have told them his mother trained him to be faster than any other when it came to casting hexes and spells, she told him it was the difference between life and death and he had to know if he wanted to attend Hogwarts where anything could happen. The boy simply attributed it to her traumas from the war, the loss of his father, and her own experiences with battle.

None the less, he took her teachings to heart though he hoped war didn't break out while he attended the school. It was enough just hearing how horrible the last one had been.

Phaeron got back to Hamlet and enjoying the rest of his toffee nut bar undisturbed. He had drawn first blood so to speak in what would be a long standing war with fellow student James Potter. Most surprisingly, he had not cared that he earned the flashy little imp's ire. Harry Potter's son or not he was a pompous prat strutting about like he was Merlin himself when he hardly knew how to wield a wand.

With a scoff of disgust Phaeron Snape continued his reading not giving James Sirius Potter a second thought for the time being.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Wizarding World..._

The halls of Hogwarts had been much larger and more grand than Phaeron had envisioned as he sat thinking up all the possibilities the school held in promise. He made his way toward the great hall like all the others not at all nervous about his up coming sorting as he donned the usual black crestless robes, white shirt, and black tie that every student wore before being sorted.

As he made his way into the hall whispers had been abound from Portraits and ghosts to students and staff as he waited to be called. He got a look at the old Headmaster for the first time. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stood before the fresh new faces that filed into the hall with a pleasant smile upon his aged face. While he had not changed much in a little over ten years he seemed to grow more patient and took time to know his students as opposed to being biased and uncaring.

Professor Minerva McGonagall had called student after student to come and sit in the chair for their sorting. She placed the talking hat atop of their heads and watched as they were put into their rightful houses.

"Phaeron Severus Sebastian Snape." she called.

Gasps filled the room and every one grew silent as if holding a breath. Draco Malfoy, now Professor Malfoy and Head of Slytherin house looked at his god-brother with a proud smile. He had been dressed in his usual teaching robes with the Slytherin crest. His sleek blond hair still short as per his preference. He had looked too much like his father to ever consider letting it grow out. It had been sort of running joke between the two of them.

Professor McGonagall held the sorting hat knowing full well which house the boy would be sorted into even before he sat down. Just as she knew what it would be for his late father.

"Hmmmm." said the talking hat. "It's been a long time since anyone with intellect of this caliber has sat in this chair...you possess great intelligence...but your also brave...there is unyielding loyalty in you...and cunning..."

Phaeron simply sat quietly as the hat went on.

"Hmmm." said the hat once more. "Loads of potential...self-preservation is quite a thing for you...but then it should be considering who your father is...what's a Snape without the snake?...better be...SLYTHERIN!"

Phaeron smirked looking over at Draco and made his way over toward the Slytherin table. Almost immediately everyone stood on their feet and gave him a respective bow. He took his seat with an arched eyebrow and they seated themselves.

"Was there ever any doubt?" said Draco to Flitwick.

The Charms Professor simply shook his head and clapped for the young Slytherin. As with the boy's father before him, Flitwick thought a Snape would be a wonderful addition to Ravenclaw. Severus Snape's vast Intellect proved to be what made it possible for them to win the Second wizarding war. There was no doubt that Phaeron possessed either a similar intellect or a superior one.

The obsidian eyes of Phaeron Snape glinted in malice as James Sirius Potter took his seat in the chair.

Before Professor McGonagall could place the hat atop his head it simply called out...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Phaeron rolled his eyes. Though his mother had been from Gryffindor house, he never really like the idea of it. He was more than glad to represent Slytherin like his father, god-father and god-brother before him. Of course he was also told his grandmother on his father's side was a Slytherin as well.

James Sirius Potter and his pea-brained pals were all in Gryffindor house. It was shaping up to be a pretty interesting first year, and they hadn't even started their first classes yet.


	54. Chapter 53:Animosity

**Chapter 53:** _ **Animosity**_

 _ **{A/N: Good things come to those who wait...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

 _ **S**_ lytherin house was unlike anything Phaeron had imagined it to be. He had been told that his godfather and god-brother put a good deal of Galleons into transforming the dungeons. It's decor had been something straight from Malfoy Manor with just about everything a kid could want available at the ready. Phaeron had not minded the perks of being a Slytherin. Although he had been more interested in the school library. His mother often spoke about the vast number of books this place had and how she use to get caught up reading them for hours. He had been intrigued by the aspect of it. The other Slytherin students were busily chatting away while, Phaeron sat on one of the available black leather sofas with his book in his hand. Everyone fell silent when the door to the common room opened and Draco Malfoy entered.

Dutifully everyone stood silent and focused their attention on their head of house.

Draco did not have the defined grace nor stern demeanor of his former Head of House but he kept a few of his godfather's traditions. Such as terrifying all non-Slytherin students the first day of his class. The tall, sleek blond junior Malfoy made his way through the rows of students all looking back at him with a mix of fear and admiration. He was a known war hero, who knew what life was like on both sides of the war. He lived through the reign of both Severus Snape and Voldemort as a student and had more than a few scars to show off as a result.

"Welcome to the first night of Seven years you will be spending representing this house." said Draco with a pleasant smile, not so unlike his father when addressing people.

The junior Malfoy had proven to have a flare for the dramatic as much as Lucius ever did.

"Unlike those other so called houses, this one does indeed have a proud history...for those of you how have been here before...you know the story of our former Head of House who became Headmaster of Hogwarts during the war." continued Draco his gray eyes not at all hiding the flicker of fury behind them as he spoke. "He was the greatest Slytherin to ever walk these halls and never let any of those posers tell you different."

"Wasn't he your godfather sir?" asked one of the Slytherin girls.

Phaeron turned his attention to her.

She had not been bad looking as far as overall appearance. She was thin, with aurburn hair and dark brown eyes. Her complexion had been slightly pale but not more defined than his own, and she seemed rather sure of herself as well as intelligent.

Draco treated her to a pleasant smile.

"That's right Miss Sellers, My godfather was indeed Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Headmaster of Hogwarts during the dark lord's reign of terror." he said. "It is my honor to introduce to you all someone who has joined us this year who shares his blood...Phaeron Snape."

Phaeron arched an eyebrow at Draco. His mother had not wanted him to use his status as Draco's god-brother because it invoked favoritism but Draco seemed to be determined to let everyone know their connection.

"As your Head of house I wish for you to do your part in looking after Phaeron...as a favor to me and my father." said Draco. "Ensure that no Gryffindor gets a chance to cause any harm to him...I'm fairly sure that I do not need to tell you that a Potter has joined the Gryffindor House."

Some of the older Slytherins eyes narrowed as if it had been an outrage to even mention the name of Potter in their presence.

The contempt in Draco's tone was not lost on Phaeron when he mentioned Potter.

The raven haired wizard arched an eyebrow at this in a manner similar to his father.

"That is all I have to say this evening." said Draco "Good luck and I hope that each and every one of you does Slytherin house proud."

With that he left them to their own devices.

Phaeron sighed and sat back down on the leather sofa.

"You look just like him." said one of the Slytherin boys as he studied Phaeron.

Phaeron closed his book more annoyed than ever at the constant interruption.

"I look just like whom?" he asked.

"He talks like him too." said an older Slytherin.

Phaeron rolled his eyes.

"If you are referring to my father then of course." he said annoyed. "But you will not speak of me as if I am not in the room."

"I-I sorry Phaeron was it?" asked the first boy.

The obsidian eyes of the younger Snape took in the sight of the young Slytherin.

The first Slytherin boy who spoke to him had warm hazel eyes and a slightly coffee like complexion, which had not been an issue as he slinked his way toward the empty seat on the leather sofa with a bit of elegant grace. He seemed to have breeding, possibly born of some noble lineage. Of course he had been a Slytherin after all.

"And who might you be?" asked Phaeron with an arched eyebrow.

"I am Ziare Zabini." replied the boy with the dark complexion.

"Hmmm." said Phaeron with a smirk. "I do believe my mother went to school with a Blaise Zabini."

"That is my father." replied the boy known as Ziare. "He was also a Slytherin and friends with our Head of House."

"Interesting." replied Phaeron.

"He speaks most highly of your father, Professor Snape." replied Ziare.

"Indeed most do." replied Phaeron not at all impressed. "But before he was hated and ridiculed."

Ziare looked at the ground.

Phaeron offered him a weak smile.

"It's quite alright." he said. "Clearly my father's legend supersedes much of my common knowledge of him...but unlike Potter, I find no need to dwell on it so long as he gets the respect he's due."

Ziare nodded.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." said the voice of a female this time.

Phaeron gave her his brief attention as she seemed to be egging him on in some fashion.

She had been a rough looking thing, draped in mostly black with a silver and green neck tie like all the others but her hair was black, long, and untamed. Her dark green eyes rested on Phaeron as he took in the sight of her. He had only been eleven years old mostly due to his birth month being a tad late but appeared near on twelve when faced with the other students. Still his runt-like size made it difficult to note his true age.

"And just who might you be?" he asked semi-interested.

"The name's Ursula." said the girl flashing her black polish coated nails and breathing on them as if they were gold. "Ursula Black."

Phaeron thought the name sounded a tad familiar but shrugged it off. Almost every one had the name of some former Slytherin from one family or another. His name had just been one given to a half-blood.

"Interesting." said Phaeron. "Ursula and Ziare...pleased to meet you both."

"Likewise." said Ziare with respect.

"So you say half-blood." said Ursula with a wicked smirk.

Phaeron took no offense to being labeled by his blood status, especially in the eyes of this strange young witch. She had all the capacity for trouble like an untamed dragon or a beautiful storm. He had not been of the age to appreciate such finery and merely shrugged off her comments. It was really going to be an interesting term.

 _Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts..._

Already James Sirius Potter had become something of a celebrity. Everyone knew he was the son of the great Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world. The Gryffindors couldn't believe their luck. James Potter settled into his new life with his now numerous friends. He had dreamed of coming to this school for so long and adventuring with good friends and doing magic just like his father and uncles. He already had a plan when it came to dealing with Snape.

He would make good on his promise to keep the sworn enemy of The Marauders at bay. With his new friends Cameron and Kyle he knew that all they needed was one more member before they would make it a true replication of the original group. Ron had neglected to tell his nephew about the original Marauders being Animagus' and that they were a close group because of it. He also forgot to mention how they were betrayed by one of their own and ultimately murdered with the expectation of Remus Lupin who had been the father of Teddy Lupin who was due to come to Hogwarts the next year.

James had no doubt that his cousin Teddy would be a Gryffindor just like him and possibly make it to being their fourth member.

As the newest Potter to join the ranks of Hogwarts first years, James found himself thinking up a clever way to obtain vengeance upon the Slytherin Snape for his conduct on the Hogwarts Express.

The snarky little git had the audacity to cover him with boils, _Him!" James Potter II._ _No real leader of The Marauders would ever let a Snape of all people get away with that. His grandfather would have hexed that greasy Slytherin in a heartbeat._

With a wicked smirk James called his friends over toward him. He had suddenly gotten a idea of just how they were going to avenge their pride from the Snape kid's antics.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts..._

Phaeron had been enjoying the rest of his toffee nut bar when he caught sight of James Potter making his way across the grounds. His instincts had been kicked into overdrive when he saw the messy haired boy and the mischievous gleam in his eye. As if it had been second nature to him he found that his wand had been drawn and the spell was cast without effort. Potter had been covered in thick green slime before he took his next breath. His cronies had come out from their respective hiding places brandishing their wands and aiming casting hex after hex at him.

Ziare made his way toward Phaeron without a single thought and his wand was out as well.

Hex after hex flew and before James and his friends knew it they were all itching, burning, and covered in gunk.

"SNAPE!" shouted James enraged at his humiliation. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU GREASY GIT!"

Phaeron rolled his eyes at the childish display.

"Run along now Potter." he spat in contempt. "You have no business harassing me."

Humiliated and beaten James and his friends did just that.

Phaeron turned to look at Ziare.

"I thank you for your assistance." he said politely.

"It wasn't any trouble." replied the elegant Slytherin. "We Slytherin's stick together."

Phaeron sighed.

"It would seem that Potter does have it in for me." he said in a bored tone.

"It certainly looks that way." replied Ziare also in a bored fashion.

Phaeron sat back down and went back to enjoying the reminder of his toffee nut bar. Ziare sat beside him and took out a book of his own. It was a classic study in elemental wizarding magic. The young Snape took a look at the book and noted Zabini's eyes taking in the depths of new knowledge. He smirked some and turned his attention back to his own book.

Perhaps there was potential in Ziare Zabini after all.


	55. Chapter 54:So It Begins

**Chapter 54:** _ **So It Begins...**_

 _ **{A/N: Good things come to those who wait}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Hermione Granger-Snape's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 _ **S**_ ilence had taken some getting use to as Hermione moved about her now empty two bedroom home. She had been keeping herself busy with substitute teaching at a muggle school and studying to become a Charms Mistress. Her days had been filled to the brim with her work and studies. Her afternoons had been crowded by her writing and worrying over her only son attending Hogwarts. Nights had been the worst, they always were of course, the time when everything grew quiet and she was left with the full brunt of her thoughts. She knew where they would drift back to, the image of him so clear it was as if the years meant nothing in her fevered mind's eye.

Eleven years.

Eleven long and painful years she had to care for their only child and struggle to keep her heart from betraying her feelings around the boy who had looked and behaved so much like the father he never knew. Hermione let her hair down as she lied in bed alone in the middle of the night. Tear streamed down her pale cheeks as she recalled the last time she had been with him.

Her husband.

Her Severus.

The heartbroken witch never forgot the way his rich baritone voice would hum in her ears as he spoke. Nor how his obsidian eyes glinted when he thought of her. She missed the rough feel of his calloused pale fingers grazing across her smooth and supple skin. She missed the animalistic groans she could make come from his harsh pale lips with a simply touch of her hand.

He had not been the best man to her in the latter part of their short-lived marriage, but she knew he loved her. After all, he had done everything in his power to ensure she survived the war and that she knew of his affections should he not. With a sigh, Hermione turned her attention to the gray pensive that rested on her end table.

She had not been able to sleep without it since returning to the muggle world. It contained all of her most intimate memories of her late husband from their first meeting in the corridors of Hogwarts to their final night together at Hog's Head Inn back at Hogsmeade Village.

{ _The scent of Herbs and fresh earth had been heavy in the air. Her amber eyes searched the short distance from the rather large oak tree on the familiar hill top to the low hillside where she stood. Before she got the chance to pout about him not being here she immediately felt his strong ivory clad arms around her slender waist._

 _"You didn't think I had anywhere better to be did you?" asked the familiar deep baritone voice from behind her._

 _"Severus!" she exclaimed elated to hear him._

 _"What took you so long?" he asked with his eyebrow arched in the usual way._

 _Hermione simply smiled._

 _"I had business to take care of." she replied._

 _Snape began to massage her shoulders with his rough calloused hands._

 _"I'll bet you did." he replied in a seductive tone as he purred in her ear._

 _She felt his kiss upon her neck and melted against him._

 _"I've missed this so much." she said in a breathless moan._

 _Snape pressed his ivory clad form harder against her._

 _"Have you now?" he asked almost as if he were challenging her._

 _"Git." she replied feeling his hand beneath her blouse._

 _"Hmmm." said Snape taking in the scent of jasmine from her hair. "How is my son this evening?"_

 _Hermione leaned back against him wrapped in the bliss of his touch._

 _"He's doing well." she replied. "He's attending Hogwarts."_

 _"Hmmm." said Snape placing light kisses across her goose-pimpled shoulder. "Slytherin house I'll bet."_

 _"Mmmm...hmmm." replied Hermione losing herself in her husband's kisses. "Perhaps you'll see him...you do have a portrait there..."_

 _Snape groaned feeling the inevitable tightness in his trousers._

 _"Perhaps..." he purred in her ear._

 _Unable to take anymore, Hermione turned around and kissed him passionately._

 _Snape closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her._

 _"I've missed you so much." said Hermione as tears streamed down her cheeks._

 _Snape wiped them away._

 _"I'm not going anywhere." he said kissing her sweetly._

 _"But you did Severus." she said sadly as the tears continued._

 _"No." he replied his obsidian eyes locked onto her amber ones. "Not gone."_

 _Before Hermione could inquire more a loud buzzing broke through and shattered the dream. }_

Hermione had been none to pleased when she opened her eyes to the sound of someone at her front door. Bitter about having her dream shattered, especially when it was getting insightful, she made her way toward the door and the nuisance that caused the contemptible buzzing. She had been surprised to find a Lucius Malfoy standing on her front porch.

"Lucius?" she asked confused as to why he would be in the muggle world.

It had been true that he harbored no ill will when it came to those of non-magical lineage nor ability but he never would have stepped foot in the Muggle world without cause.

"Lucius, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

The senior Malfoy had not changed much in over ten years. Except he was much more wealthy and his style of dress reflected it.

"I came here as a courtesy." he said clearly showing some form of annoyance.

"So to what do I owe this courtesy?" asked Hermione annoyed herself.

"I thought you might like to know..." started Lucius, his gray eyes meeting her amber ones. "Bellatrix has escaped the hospital...she is still highly deranged and running free...no one has seen hide nor hair of her since her admittance."

Hermione had not expected this.

"She just escaped?" she asked frantic. "Does the know about Phaeron?"

Lucius tried his best to calm Hermione.

"Lucius does she know about my son!?" asked the irate witch.

"I don't know." replied the senior Malfoy. "But he's at Hogwarts and he's protected."

"Like Dumbledore was any sort of protector." scoffed the bitter witch.

"I am governor of the school..." said Lucius applying reason. "Draco is his head of house...believe me when I say Phaeron is protected...I would die before I let her or anyone harm my godson."

Hermione took a breath.

She noted the flash of rage behind the senior Malfoy's gray eyes. She had no doubt that Lucius would protect Phaeron to his last breath. The man had been so distraught over the loss of Severus that he had become an alcoholic, it was knowing of Phaeron's existence and subsequent birth that pulled the older wizard from the depths of the bottle.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Lucius." said Hermione softly. "I know how much Phaeron means to you...it's just..."

"He's all you have left of Severus." replied Lucius understanding. "No harm done Little Sister...I know you miss the sod...there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss him or thing of how much Phaeron reminds me of him."

Hermione treated him to a small smile. She had nearly forgotten that Lucius knew Severus since he was eleven years old. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for him. Seeing Phaeron off to Hogwarts and knowing he had once been at the school to welcome an eleven year old Severus into Slytherin house.

"I will venture to Hogwarts and look in on the little Prince if you'd like." Lucius offered.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Would you?" she asked. "It would do me a world of good if you checked in on him once in a while."

"Consider it done." replied the senior Malfoy.

"Thank you." she said grateful.

Lucius held up a hand.

"No need to thank me Little Sister." he said. "I was on my way to see how he was adjusting anyway."

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, if that's all I would really like to get some sleep for my class in the morning." she said.

"Or you're maybe hoping to have another of your dreams of Severus that I most certainly interrupted." said Lucius giving her a knowing smile.

Hermione smacked him across the chest.

"No entering my mind without permission." she said annoyed. "You're worse than your brother."

Lucius smirked.

"Who do you think taught him?" he asked.

Hermione suddenly arched her eyebrow at the senior Malfoy.

"Have you been teaching Phaeron to do that?" she asked.

Lucius looked at her with a blank expression upon his smug face.

"My look at the moon...it seems it's time for me to take my leave." he said rather hastily. "Ta ta for now little sister."

With that he took off at the sound of thunder crackling.

"I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN TEACHING HIM THAT!" shouted Hermione at no one now that Lucius had been gone.

Annoyed the witch slammed her door shut, locked it and ventured back to bed hoping to have another dream of her husband. Unfortunately, the thought of Bellatrix LeStrange escaping the mental hospital made her hair stand on end. She began to worry what this meant for her son and if she could keep the deranged old hag away from him.

She had already lost Severus. She wasn't about to lose Phaeron to that deranged bimbo. If Bellatrix made any sort of move to threaten her or her son, she was going to ensure the witch regretted it. Having satisfied her need to ensure Bellatrix would be dealt with when the time came, Hermione went to sleep at last. Though she did not dream about her husband. Instead she dreamed about her young son and his possible experiences at Hogwarts. He was after all attending school with a Potter and that alone was cause for worry.


	56. Chapter 55:Sleep Walker

**Chapter 55:** _ **Sleep Walker**_

 _ **{A/N: As much fun as it was to hear all of your rants you can quit panicking now...I never had any intention on leaving our hero hanging...anyway late post apologize for any mistakes...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _ **S**_ everus Sebastian Snape found himself in the center of a rolling plain on top a hillside with a lone oak tree behind him as he drew feverishly inside his white sketch pad. He knew she wanted him here waiting when she came. It had been the same sequence of dreams since the night of the the fall of Voldemort. Eleven years had passed, eleven and still he had not seen hide nor hair of his only living son. Snape fought back the bitterness at his predicament as he awaited her to fall asleep. At first she avoided him, his presence seemed to cause her only pain. That had not been his intention. He simply needed her to see him, to know that he had not been gone as she so often reminded him when she came to "visit". He had always meant to explain what happened, but then she would touch him, or kiss him and they would be lost in each other. He would forget the words he so desperately needed to tell her despite the serene appeal this strange dream world had, he did not belong.

His time was growing short.

He knew the wretched harpy would return from whatever aspect of her grand scheme she had cooked up and he wouldn't be able to establish the link again so readily.

After a long bout of hours of work, Hermione finally came to bed.

Snape had not been a wandering soul for very long before he became proficient at projection. He willed his spirit to find Hermione and attempted night after night to get her to listen to him.

He had not been able to reach Phaeron, though he had not tried when the boy had been home for fear of not knowing what to say to him. The sad truth was that Severus Snape was not at all dead like everyone so readily believed. He had shed his mortal form prior to slipping away and as a result wandered around aimlessly trying to get anyone's attention who could help him return to his body.

Lucius had been too drunk and drowning in guilt.

Draco wasn't the best spirit reader.

Narcissa and he were disconnected.

That left Hermione.

He had been overjoyed when the weak connection in creased in strength and he was able to get her to "dream of him".

Of all those that he tried to reveal himself to it had been a ironically sad fact that Bellatrix LeStrange was the first to realize what had happened to him and plotted ever so secretively to restore him, but at her own terms. He would be bound to the wretched harpy and never again be able to reunite with his wife and son.

Naturally, Snape fought against this.

Bellatrix had her plans put on hold for lack of ingredients and the payment for the ritual. It was then that she decided to set her sights on the one aspect of Snape that could guarantee his revival. His son, Phaeron the only blood descendant that could complete her little dark ritual.

There was no way that Snape was letting that deranged bat anywhere near his son or Hermione for that matter. He had no illusions about her using either one of them as a sacrifice to revive him in her ritual. He couldn't have that. Thus far he had been thwarting her every attempt to bind him to her specifically an feat that proved to be exhausting since it had been over the course of the eleven years.

 _Hermione Granger-Snape's Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

Darkness filled the home Hermione Granger-Snape shared with her eleven year old son Phaeron. The witch had worked herself into a deep slumber and crashed in the center of her king sized bed kicking off the various extra pillows and comforters. As she slept she saw him again, his obsidian eyes taking in the sight of her as she slept.

"Severus." said Hermione in sleep.

 _{ It wasn't long before she joined him on the hill top. The shade from the oak keeping the beaming sun from heating them both._

 _"Took you long enough witch." said Snape with his arms folded across his ivory clad chest._

 _She flashed him a smile. It seemed that his demeanor had not put a damper on her mood. She had been genuinely happy to see him. Before he could utter another word, Hermione had been in his arms. Her chest pressed tightly to his and their lips crashing against each other in a starved frenzy._

 _"I missed you." she said nearly tearing up._

 _"Calm yourself witch." he said wiping away the wayward tears. "I have something to tell you."_

 _Hermione threw herself back into his arms._

 _"Hermione please." said Snape forcing her to look at him. "I-I need you to listen to me...this is urgent!"_

 _Hermione looked at him confused._

 _"S-Severus what's wrong with you?" she asked unsure why her dream had suddenly decided to change after eleven years of guaranteed bliss. "You've never acted like this before."_

 _Snape sighed._

 _"You must listen to me Hermione...as much as I would like to simply spend the night with you...I can't." he said._

 _She drew away from him narrowing her amber eyes._

 _"What do you mean you can't?" she asked becoming infuriated._

 _"Hermione...Bellatrix..." started Snape in an attempt at explaining._

 _"How could you mention that name in my presence?" she asked. "This is my dream and she even manages to seep into this."_

 _"Damn it witch...LISTEN!" said Snape growing irate._

 _This only proved to make Hermione even more enraged._

 _"After eleven years you suddenly decided that Bellatrix is more important to you...even in my dreams I cannot trust you to be faithful to me." she said._

 _She turned to leave but Snape grabbed her and pulled her close to him._

 _"I HAVE NEVER LEFT YOU...ELEVEN YEARS AND I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN HERE...WAITING...FOR YOU." he said upset himself._

 _This was not how he planned to tell her._

 _"I'm trapped here caught between worlds...I need you to..." he started only to be cut off again._

 _Hermione pulled away from him at last. Tears streaming down her cheeks. He was trapped here. He thought her dream world was a trap instead of the paradise she believed it to be._

 _"Well, you don't have to worry about being trapped here any longer." she said taking off. "I release you...go back to your death eater whore."_

 _Snape darted after her. She kept using her mind to place obstacles in his path. She managed to ditch him in her minds replica of a forest. She continued running hoping that she would wake up soon hoping that he would just disappear and she would wake up from this nightmare._

 _The rest of her dream got progressively worse. Images of her husband bedding Bellatrix had filled her mind as sure as the witch's relentless cackling._

 _"HERMIONE!" shouted the real Snape from beyond the trees. "HERMIONE PLEASE...I NEED YOU...JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!"_

 _It was no use. She had managed to kick him out of her dream._

 _Frustrated beyond belief, Snape exited her mind and wandered the darkened flat. }_

Hermione had still been asleep tossing and turning from her newly formed nightmare.

"Why must you always be so difficult?" he asked annoyed as his spirit loomed about the bedroom. "I need your help you blasted dunderhead!"

Hermione shifted in bed still effected by her dreams.

Angry that his plan had backfired and that she seemed to be ignoring him Snape suddenly grabbed the alarm clock that rested on her end table and tossed it against a nearby wall. The gesture jerked Hermione from her sleep and she sat up with tear running down her cheeks. She went into the loo and grabbed the phial of dreamless sleep draught and downed it. Snape shook his head.

"Of course you'd be fool enough to sever our connection via potion." he said bitterly.

His obsidian eyes flashing a bit of rage. The heartbroken witch's head found her pillow and she drifted off into a contented dreamless sleep. Snape sighed still watching her as he always had even when she didn't know he had been. His connection to her had been stronger than he anticipated as she seemed to feel his presence even as he stood beside her bed.

"Severus." she said asleep though she had no dreams.

"Insufferable know-it-all." said Snape still annoyed but finding it hard to stay angry with her. "If you would have let me explain then I would have told you that I need your help, Bellatrix intends to bring me back to the land of the living but only through a bond with her...I need to know where our son is."

Hermione shifted in her sleep.

Snape sighed and climbed into the bed with the sleeping witch. He kissed her softly on the cheek and she seemed to relax.

"Tell me where he is Hermione." said Snape.

"Phaeron...he's at Hogwarts" she said sleep. "Honestly Severus, you know he is eleven...don't you ever listen when I speak to you?"

Snape smirked upon hearing her, even asleep she was a truly feisty witch.

"You haven't changed much." he said. "Still a pushy little Gryffindor chit with something to prove."

Hermione shifted in bed.

"And your still a sneaky Slytherin git who can't seem to recall what manners are." she replied irate.

"I love you too dear." he replied using the same ridiculous nickname she had once referred to him as prior to their marriage.

Tears streamed down Hermione cheeks.

"Why did you have to go?" she asked. "Why did Harry have to kill you?"

Snape sighed this was taking longer than he expected but he knew he didn't have much time left. The harpy would be back soon and catch him trying to reach out to Hermione.

"I never left you." he replied kissing her though she could not feel it. "I'm still here...I've been here the entire time...and I will be again..."

Before Hermione could question him further he was gone. The connection he had with her had been severed. She fell back into the confines of her deep sleep undisturbed. Wither she knew her husband was truly there in her flat while she slept she would never be sure of come morning it would all have been a dream.

Elsewhere...

Severus Snape struggled against the magical binds that held his pale transparent wrists. Any minute the hag would return and they'd begin again. She'd attempt to bind him to her and he would resist. He would always resist. He would hold out as long as necessary until his brilliant wife could figure out how to save him. For now there would be resistance. He had done it for eleven years and would do so until the time was right for him to make his escape. All he had to do was keep his connection to Hermione.


	57. Chapter 56:A Long Awaited Encounter

**Chapter 56:** _ **A Long Awaited Encounter...**_

 _ **{A/N: Good things come to those who wait...whom ever this guest is that asked me about Ursula, what a keen mind you have, it's a pity I cannot respond to you directly...-S.S.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds,Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

 _ **P**_ haeron Snape found himself alone with Ziare doing some last minute studying for transfigurations class. The raven haired Slytherin had not been particularly lonely as he made his way toward the library. He had found solitude to be comforting unlike when most people his age associated it with a sense of fear and panic for not belonging to a specific group. Phaeron had not gotten far before his path was blocked by none other than Ursula Black. She smirked at him as she stood with her arms folded across her chest covering her Hogwarts robes.

"You know to be the son of a hero you sure don't do much." she said bluntly.

The raven haired wizard shrugged.

"I wasn't aware that I was suppose to out side of studying and representing Slytherin house." he replied. "If you want bravado Potter's a better candidate then I."

Ursula wrinkled her nose at the mention of Potter.

"Oh please." she said annoyed. "As if I would be caught dead hanging out with the likes of Potter." she replied. "Despite your less than cheerful nature I find your company tolerable, Snape."

Phaeron shook his head.

"You are strange, Miss Black." he said. "I you don't seem the type to associate with half-bloods like me."

Ursula arched an eyebrow at him.

"Type?" she asked. "Associate, what the hell are you some kind of human dictionary or something?"

"I will not pretend to be limited in my vocabulary because you seem to have no concept of it." replied Phaeron in a bored tone.

Ursula smirked.

"You really are just like your father." she said.

"So people keep telling me." replied Phaeron. "I've never met him but everyone else seems to know more about him than I."

Ursula let out a bored sigh.

"You are pathetic half-blood." she said with a grin.

It was Phaeron's turn to arch an eyebrow in confusion.

Ursula simply laughed at his confused state.

"This is Hogwarts Snape, why not just go and talk to the man himself?" she asked. "He's only in the Headmaster's office, all you have to do is guilt the old buzzard Dumbledork into letting you see him."

Phaeron had not liked Dumbledore by any means, his mother constantly warning him to be weary of the old man had been enough of a red flag when it came to the pleasant wizard's appearance, but he couldn't help but bristle at Ursula's disrespect of him.

"I do not wish to bother the Headmaster with trivial concerns." said the raven haired wizard.

Ursula let out an amused snort. She really had been the strangest girl, Phaeron had ever met.

"Don't be such a baby Snape." she said. "Your father is right in that office and you haven't seen him a day in your life."

Phaeron wrestled with the idea of venturing into the Headmaster's office. He had wanted to see his father but dreaded being anywhere near the old wizard whom his mother disliked a great deal. The curious notion to see for himself what kind of man Severus Snape had been got the better of him. Had his father been around he would have enlightened him of just where he had gotten it.

"Where's the office?" asked Phaeron.

Ursula smiled a wicked little smile.

"Not to worry little Snape." she said amused. "I'll take you."

Against his better judgement, Phaeron followed Ursula to The Headmaster's office. Though he felt a good deal of trepidation, he couldn't help but feel excited about the prospect of meeting his war-hero father for the first time. His mother hand no pictures of him and neither had The Malfoys. All he had known of Severus Snape came in the form of word of mouth.

The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts...

Phaeron watched as Ursula went through all the pomp and circumstance that came with entering the office right down to the ridiculous password based on some muggle candy product. The raven haired wizard rolled his eyes as they entered the room. It had been surprisingly empty well with the exception of the portraits that hung along the walls. His mother had told him that they were of the previous Headmasters that presided over Hogwarts. He understood why his father had been here, it was the only place in the wizarding world with a portrait of him and only because it was a mandatory part of being Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"He looks so much like him." whispered one of Portraits to another.

"Snape's a father who would have thunk it?" asked Phineas Black smirking over at the only other Slytherin to preside over Hogwarts.

Phaeron looked around until he came to the portrait that looked the most like him.

Obsidian met obsidian as Severus Snape's portrait stared into the eyes of his only living son.

Ursula smirked and took her leave, feeling the boy would benefit from the time alone with his deceased father. The other portraits made themselves scarce in a bid to give the newly reunited father and son time.

"I was wondering how long it would be before your mother's innate curiosity got the better of you." said The raven haired Headmaster.

Phaeron looked back at his father no knowing in the least what to say to the man.

"I had hoped to spare you the indignity of being named Severus, but your mother had other ideas." said Snape looking over his son.

"S-She missed you." said the boy at last finding his voice.

Despite being the son of this great war hero and intelligent in his own right, the boy felt quite small in his presence.

"Stop that." said Snape seeing into his son so easily. "There is no need to feel inferior compared to me...you are already a much better man than I."

Phaeron arched an eyebrow at this earning a slight chuckle from his father.

It was quite surreal getting to see him for himself. Severus Snape had indeed been a pale complected man, with lengthy raven hair, and soulful obsidian eyes just as his mother had told him. He knew the man was well verse reading the seemingly unreadable, a trait he himself had picked-up and was tutored by his godfather on how to control it on occasion.

Snape noted the boy had looked far better than he had at the age of eleven, possibly from the Malfoy induced upbringing and Hermione being an overprotective mother. It was pleasing to know the boy had not suffered the same fate he had as a child possibly due to his own existence being what it was.

"I would assume you came to do more than stare at me." said Snape annoyed by the boy's lack of composure.

It seemed he had gotten quite a bit from his mother. Aside from the curiosity and less than offensive looking nose.

"I-I don't know exactly what to say." said Phaeron shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's not like I know you."

Snape let traces of a smirk file across his pale face.

"Indeed." he replied. "It seems you have inherited my brand of temper."

Phaeron again arched an eyebrow this was the first time he had ever met his father and already he deemed the man strange.

"What did you come here for boy?" asked Snape glaring at the raven haired younger wizard.

"I don't know." replied Phaeron. "I wanted to see you for myself I guess...see if you lived up to all the hype."

"Hype?" asked Snape with his own eyebrow arched. "I assure you hype is the last thing that would ever be associated with me."

Phaeron had not understood why his father seemed so evasive. His godfather and mother told him his father had been less than thrilled about much of anything but he had been looking forward to meeting him, even if it was through a portrait.

Snape wasn't sure how much Phaeron really knew about him or his past as a death eater and decided to forgo mention of it for now. It was their first encounter after all, he had not wanted to alienate the boy not when he needed to keep him safe.

"I am told that a Potter walks these halls." said Snape changing the subject.

Phaeron did not miss the contempt in his tone as he mentioned the name Potter. The young raven haired wizard had known his father attended Hogwarts with a James Potter and later taught potions to the wizarding world's hero Harry Potter, as he attended classes with his mother. What he could not understand was why his mother, a Hogwarts student would end up married to her Potions Professor. Or why they both seemed to have the same amount of contempt for the Potter family. He figured this was as good a place as any for answers.

"Yes." replied Phaeron. "James Sirius Potter to be exact."

Snape's face contorted in out right rage. Harry Potter had the nerve to name his self important son after the man who had stolen the only good thing in his life and lead her down a path that lead to her destruction, that mangy mutt Sirius had nearly killed him when they were children and tormented him every day since they met...a sadist never more clearly defined in the guise of a Gryffindor.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM." ordered Snape barely containing his fury. "If he challenges you then give him what-for but stay clear of Potter and everything to do with him."

Phaeron had not understood why his father suddenly became enraged.

"Potter is not to be trusted nor is he to be underestimated." said Snape fuming. "I learned that the hard way."

"Why?" asked Phaeron. "Potter's no match for me...I easily put him down on the train and here with ease."

Snape shook his head. This was dangerous territory. If his son ended up knowing what had happened it could alter him in a way that he could never repair. The Potions Master was determined to keep his son from following his footsteps down the same dark path. Knowing his father was murdered by a Potter would no doubt make the boy seek revenge.

"Do as I have instructed Phaeron." said Snape not letting up in the least. "You are my son and as such you will do well to mind yourself here...follow the rules set in place for you, you can even have access to my old lab but you are not to involve yourself in anything Potter related...do I make myself clear?"

Phaeron had not known what was so bad about Potter, but his father seemed to be genuinely upset about James picking on him as of late.

"Yes, father." replied the raven haired boy. "I'll stay away from Potter."

Snape looked at him for the longest time.

"Good." he said eyeing the boy suspiciously.

He had enough experience to know that children often said one thing and did other.

"Is it true that you were my mother's Potions Professor?" asked Phaeron suddenly thinking up a question.

Snape calmed some unsure how he was going to approach the answer for this one. He had been less than thrilled about the forced union but he had not wanted his son to get the wrong idea.

"Before I answer this question, you are aware that your mother and I were husband and wife at the time of your conception?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Phaeron.

"And you are aware that the Ministry of Magic was corrupt during the time of our marriage?" asked Snape.

"Yes." replied the boy again.

Snape sighed.

"Yes, I was in fact your mother's Potions Professor at the time of our marriage." he said. "No I was not thrilled at the idea of it, and it was solely for her protection."

"Protection from what?" asked Phaeron.

Snape rolled his eyes. Of course the boy would inherit his mother's capacity to ask incessant questions. It seemed the temper and looks were as far as his genes had gotten.

"The Dark Lord had a group of followers that were...particularly interested in your mother." said Snape careful not to give the boy more information than necessary. "I had to marry her to keep her out of their hands."

Phaeron seemed to understand. At least his father wasn't some kind of sicko that preyed on school girls. He relaxed some after having one of his fears exercised.

"D-Did you love her?" asked the boy.

Snape sighed.

"The insufferable know it all whom made my life a living hell?" he asked. "Why not...from the moment she set my cloak on fire I was utterly smitten."

Phaeron noted the sarcasm and smirked his father was indeed a snarky individual, it brought a bit of comfort to the younger wizard to know they were quite similar in this respect, though he had not missed the last bit.

"Mom set your cloak on fire?" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't look so surprised, you've got more than enough mischief in your genes." replied Snape.

"Yes..your father Severus was quite the mischievous young lad in his day." said a voice from behind Phaeron. "A reputation that he earned right here in these very halls."

Snape narrowed his eyes. Phaeron turned around to see Headmaster Albus Dumbledore standing behind him after having just entered the door. Phaeron's reflexes had been quicker than The former Head of Slytherin thought as the boy subconsciously grabbed his wand in preparation for attack.

 _Impressive._

 _It seemed Hermione had been all too adept at teaching their son his father's ways. He half expected the boy to come out spouting o_

"Pardon my intrusion." said Dumbledore in a pleasant tone. "I simply could not resist seeing the two of you together."

Phaeron and Snape both looked at the old wizard in annoyance.

"Get to class." said Snape not taking his eyes off Dumbledore. "And stay clear of Potter."

"I will father." said Phaeron. "And it was good talking to you."

Snape waved him off dismissively.

Phaeron had not taken offense, his mother hand told him exactly how the older wizard would behave and he wasn't in the least disappointed.

"Good day to you, Mister Snape." said Dumbledore still with a pleasant smile.

"And you Headmaster." replied Phaeron more out of forced politeness than good will.

He still had not liked the old coot.

Once Phaeron had been out of the room Dumbledore turned his attention to Severus Snape's portrait.

"That's quite the boy you have." he said making conversation.

Snape simply turned and walked until his frame stood empty. Dumbledore sighed. Apparently Snape was still giving him the silent treatment after all these years. In truth he could not really blame the lad, he had lost so much in so little time and now his only son was attending the very school he died to protect.

"I wish you could be here my boy." said Dumbledore sadly. "I would have given anything for it to be so."

The Headmaster turned his attention to a stack of parchments that had been on his desk. Phaeron Snape was proving to be quite the resourceful and mistrusting young wizard his father had been. He had hoped the boy would manage to stay out of trouble but given that he was the son of Hermione Jean Granger and Severus Sebastian Snape, trouble would not be that far behind him.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

Phaeron made it out into the corridor when he was suddenly set upon by the ever cackling Ursula Black. Her dark eyes gleamed and she seemed to get a kick out of invading his personal space.

"Too you long enough Snape." she said with a smile. "So...how'd it go?"

"As well as can be expected." replied Phaeron. "I do sort of act like him, and obviously I inherited his looks."

Ursula smirked.

"That you did, little Snape." she said ruffling his lengthy raven hair. "Come on I'm starving and I'll be there's a snack or two in the Weasley Vender."

"Isn't the Weasley Vender capable of all sorts of hi-jinx?" asked Phaeron. "You'd get more than a snack if you use that machine."

Ursula sighed. Clearly, this boy had no real concept of what fun was. In that instant she resolved herself to teach him. After all it was the least she could do for a boy who had lost his father.

"That's what makes it so fun." she replied grabbing the raven haired wizard's hand.

Before Phaeron could protest, he found himself being pulled toward the machine. He guessed spending time with the deranged young witch wouldn't be so bad. She had after all made it possible for him to see his father. But the hand holding was a little unnerving.


	58. Chapter 57:Shades Of A Junior Snape

_**Chapter 57: Shades Of A Junior Snape**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **P**_ otter. The name had been unimpressive to say the least and given what happened thus far with the pompous twit, Phaeron had not seen why he had to be so cautious. It seemed both his mother and his father had such a long standing history with the Potters and aside from his mother's adventures with the wizarding world's hero, Harry Potter in her youth, there was no further good will on either end. There had been many questions running through the young Slytherin's mind. Namely, why were the Potter were so dangerous to his family? Once the boy recalled attending an award ceremony where Lucius Malfoy had gotten overly drunk and verbally chastised every one in the room for their treatment of Severus Snape, the hero they had gathered everyone to honor. The senior Malfoy stumbled from his drunkenness and practically spit in the face of the new Ministry of Magic calling them all "Potter's Puppets" and saying that Harry Potter was a murderer.

Phaeron had been awfully young then and his mother had told him repeatedly that his godfather had been quite drunk.

Still.

Both his mother and father had been upset at the thought of the son of Harry Potter attending school with him.

The young raven haired Slytherin didn't think there was anything particularly interesting or fearful about James Potter. He simply thought him another overconfident nitwit on the verge of great failure and embarrassment beyond the repair of his arrogant pride and self-assurance. It didn't take much effort to best the boy during his repeated attempts at attacking him.

Phaeron ventured toward the lake where he was to meet up with Ursula Black. He had been so lost in his own thoughts concerning why his parents had such a problem with all things Potter that he failed to recognize an oncoming attack in the from of the so called New Marauders launching a simultaneous assault on his person. Before the younger Snape could blink he was set upon by various painful hexes with a near on crippling intensity.

Always the glory hound, James Potter jumped out making sure the younger Snape knew exactly whom it was that was causing the pain. The vicious little snot drew inspiration from the story of his arrogant prat grandfather when he decided that removing the young Slytherins clothing would be the perfect revenge.

Phaeron had nearly blacked out as James hung him in the air naked before everyone at the lake. He was almost completely out of it when he heard the familiar voice of Ursula Black casting very nasty hexes upon Potter and his friends successfully running them off. The witch got him to safety and he came to his senses. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough to avoid the unfortunate circumstance of being naked in front of the smiling witch.

"Well." she said amused. "Who would have thought all that was hiding just beneath your robes...apparently you are as pale as a ghost everywhere."

Phaeron rolled his eyes as he got to his feet. His embarrassment was more from the fact that Potter got the better of him than anything else as he clearly had nothing to be embarrassed about aside from completely pale flesh. He had been much like his father below the waist-line and lacked the malnutrition and scaring that would have mortified his father at the time. Being pretty fit also helped ease the horror of his position as well.

"Yeah yeah." said Phaeron rolling his eyes. "Can I have my blasted wand back now?"

Ursula smiled looking him over as he attempted some form of modesty by trying to cover himself with his hands.

"Not yet." she said with a lazy sigh. "Not that I am not enjoying the view, but we need to ensure this never happens again."

"Agreed." replied Phaeron agreeing with the "never happens again bit."

The young witch looked at him thoughtful for a moment. Then she waved her wand and suddenly Phaeron found himself clothed in attire similar to that of his late fathers. She added the Slytherin crest on the right side of his chest and a green and silver Slytherin tie to keep in compliance with his being a student but that was all. He wore nearly the same frock coat with numerous buttons and tight sleeves with black trousers as his late father. As an added bonus, she even conjured him a pair of his own dragon-hide boots.

Phaeron stood speechless as he looked at Ursula not sure what to say.

"Wow." he said amazed. "Kind of looks like his attire."

"That was the idea." said Ursula with a wicked grin. "And best of all it's completely Potter proof."

Phaeron had not known what to say or even how to thank the witch except for impulsively kissing her on the cheek much like she had done him on occasion.

"Thank you." he said meaningfully. "I-I...thank you."

Ursula simply smiled.

"Come along Snape jr." she said. "We have patrons to scare in the Great Hall."

Phaeron smiled knowing what she was getting at. The two of them made their way toward the Great Hall there was no doubt about every being shocked by his new chosen attire. His appearance alone would have scared even the most seasoned student from his father's term as Headmaster.

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

All eyes had immediately fallen on Phaeron as he approached the Slytherin table. Even the staff had been rendered speechless in the wake of the boy's new found attire. Draco had stopped mid-conversation looking in awe at the young raven haired wizard. Dumbledore smiled pleasantly noting just how much Phaeron did look like a mini Severus Snape and assumed it was due to father and son bonding as of late. Professor McGonagall looked as thought she had seen a ghost.

Ursula looked over at Phaeron and smiled.

It seems her conjuration got the desired effect.

Ziare had even stared at the young Snape in awe.

"Now you really look like your father." he said stunned. "Trying to give everyone a heart attack?"

"Maybe." replied Phaeron turning his attention to the large meal before him. "For now I was thinking about dinner."

This make Ziare chuckle before he too turned his attention back to dinner.

"Dinner and cursing Potter no less." he said taking up his fork once again.

"That too." replied Phaeron. "I don't see why my parents make such a big deal out of him...he's not all that dangerous, nor is he smart."

"Don't underestimate him." warned Ursula staring blackly at Phaeron. "He is an enemy none the less and being careless will only get you hurt."

Phaeron nodded.

"You're right." he replied. "But that doesn't mean I have to go around fearing the stupid prat."

"No it doesn't." agreed Ursula. "But you need to be on guard."

"Agreed." said Phaeron his temper boiling at the arrogant prat glancing at him and laughing no doubt recalling the events that happened before dinner. "Time to make dinner a bit more interesting..."

Unbeknownst to Ursula and everyone at the Slytherin table Phaeron had been quite capable of wandless magic, a must as far as Lucius Malfoy had been concerned a good thing too no one knew a boy his age was even capable of something like that, well his mother often suspected as much always mentioning his father being a Slytherin and how she would not be surprised if he ended up there. How right she was remained to be seen.

James Potter lifted his fork and shoved bits of food into his mouth as he continued to laugh and joke with his Gryffindor buddies. Only he had not expected his dinner to turn into sand. Choking on the harsh tasting stuff he immediately went for his nearby drink and found that it too had become sand. The same happened to his buddies and they all started coughing and gagging getting the attention of the staff table and everyone else in the hall.

The rest of Gryffindor house suffered for their part in indulging Potter's stories as their respective meals came to life and chased them all around the hall. The Slytherins snickered seeing their rivals taken down a peg and all was restored when Dumbledore raised his hand and everything reverted to normal. The twinkling blue eyes turned on Phaeron Snape the pleasant smile he wore widened.

"Like father, like son." said Professor McGonagall looking over the boy as well. "No doubt this is going to be an interesting year."

"Indeed." replied Dumbledore in agreement.

"Let's just hope it stays on innocent terms." said McGonagall noting the junior Snape's unmistakable appeal for darkness. " _Merlin_ knows just how nasty Severus could get when he was on his vindictive course."

"As I recall neither James nor Sirius were any better." replied The Headmaster.

"No." replied McGonagall with a sigh. "They were not...neither was young Harry for that matter."

Dumbledore sighed sadly as he continued to watch the two boys who were not doubt progressive enemies by now. It seemed there was no denying the already blatant animosity brewing between them. He just hoped that this time he wouldn't drive another Snape into the wrong hands as he had during the previous years.

 _Later..._

Dinner concluded and everyone made their way back to their respective dorms. Phaeron had been well on his way back to the Slytherin Dungeons when he was suddenly attacked from behind by an enraged James Potter. The two boys ended up in an escalated dispute where James meant to establish his dominance over the other boy the muggle way knowing that Phaeron would crush his spell work with little to no effort due to his mother's training. Slytherin and Gryffindor students took to the ensuing chaos as they bickered over who would win. They crowded the corridor in two large factions each getting a good look at the combatants.

"I'm going to kill you Snape!" shouted James Potter knowing full well who had hexed him at dinner.

"Fat chance Potter!" spat Phaeron equally enraged at being attacked physically when his back was turned.

James Potter did his best to break Phaeron's jaw being the more physically fit boy it proved a sound strategy.

Phaeron had been no push over in the physical department either it seemed and gave as good as he had gotten. Trying in equal measure to seriously injure James Potter.

Both boys when rolling around the corridor as many students jeered in the background. Draco and Professor Dumbledore went sifting through the crowd of students in a bid the end the tussle before it got any worse.

James tackled Phaeron onto the grounds and began using his weight to punish the young raven haired Slytherin. This resulted in Phaeron being bloodied by the raining blows coming from the younger Potter. Phaeron managed to break Potter's hand and forced him to shift his weight and gained the upper hand beating the lesser Potter in the face breaking the arrogant boy's nose in the process.

Potter became too weak to defend himself and simply slumped absently as the junior Snape continued to beat him bloody. He kept thinking about his parents always warning him away from Potter and how dangerous his so called family was suppose to be...he thought of how much contempt his mother and father showed when even mentioning anything Potter related and something in him snapped. He was filled with this unbridled rage and it only made him hit the unconscious Potter harder.

By the time the staff got to him it became clear that Phaeron had lost control of his temper and nearly killed the Potter boy before Dumbledore was able to stun him. Both boys were layed out on the grounds out cold. Dumbledore sighed as he picked up the young bloodied Potter. He shook his head as he looked over young Phaeron noting all too well the darkness that was lurking deep inside the young man. The same darkness that had been in his father for so many years.

Draco Malfoy picked up the young Slytherin and carried him to the infirmary.

He had barely believed what had happened himself as he held the boy to him. One thing was for sure, he knew Hermione was not going to be happy about Phaeron being in the infirmary much less locked in a rapidly escalating feud with the son of Harry Potter, the man that killed her husband and got away with it. As he looked down at the raven haired Slytherin Draco couldn't help but feel a hint of pride. He had gotten the best of Potter on two different accounts and all initiated by Potter himself. He had no doubt that once Hermione calmed down she would be proud of her son for defending himself. He knew he was proud of the boy as it were.

With his final thoughts fading into the distant sea of his mind, Draco took Phaeron to the infirmary not sure what to make of the boy now.


	59. Chapter 58:Roots Of Animosity

_**Chapter 58: Roots Of Animosity**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

 _ **P**_ haeron had been out cold was he layed in the infirmary bed. Potter had fared no better as Dumbledore put him to bed. Madam Pomfrey looked over the boys and shook her head. She of all people had been very familiar with the antics of both James Potter Sr. and Sirius Black when it came to Severus Snape during their time at Hogwarts as students. She patched up an emotionally distant Severus during most of their more violent confrontations. Setting to work, she dismissed Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy and concentrated on healing the young boys. Dumbledore set to work in forming the parents of the altercation knowing just how combative Hermione Granger-Snape had been since the death of her husband, he wasn't particularly looking forward to telling her about her son's condition. Then there was Harry Potter. The Headmaster had not wished to have to endure Harry Potter's perception of what was fair in terms of his son either. Both were head strong Gryffindors and both mistrusted him greatly given his actions during the second wizarding war.

Phaeron remained unconscious but he appeared to be having intense night terrors as he made his slow recovery from injury. Both boys received quite a few visits from their friends and a couple of well wishes from their respective houses. Draco came by to check on Phaeron ever so often. As did Dumbledore looking in on both boys from time to time.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

Cold Amber eyes took in the familiar sights of Hogwarts as Hermione Jean Granger-Snape made her return to the school she spent a good deal of her youth attending. She made her way toward the Headmaster's office her pace as brisk as her late husband's once had been upon his journeys through the corridors and her expression a mask of coldness that made even the most dedicated of Hufflepuff think twice about approaching her. She wore her usual ebony robes, a fondness for the color black apparently due to the issue of mourning her murdered husband.

Mrs. Snape had been quite a formidable witch in terms of battle and remained as nasty with a hex as her husband when crossed. Many potential suitors found out the hard way when they attempted to gain her affections after she refused their efforts and they did not take "no" for an answer. Phaeron had thought his mother had a few screws loose in terms of behavior but soon found out for himself that many people were just insufferable.

During her final year at Hogwarts, Hermione had given birth to Phaeron under special circumstances and was allowed to retain her husband's quarters whenever she came to the school, it had been Dumbledore's way of keeping a promise to help Hermione any way he could considering what he had put her through during the war. During that time she had refused to step foot in the Headmaster's office knowing full well that her husband's portriat would be there.

She had no desire to look upon it especially with all the rage residing within her. The image of the man she was suppose to have a child with would have only put a strain on her already taxed system a cruel marriage in place of the wizard she wanted. Now she had no choice but to enter this office that had also once been his during the war knowing that he would be watching her, only it wouldn't really be him, just another illusion of her heartbreak.

The witch steeled herself and entered the room not forgetting to use the ridiculous muggle candy phrase password for entry.

 _The Headmaster's office, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

Hermione entered the room with the same coldness she possessed in the halls. It's very nature caused a sitting Harry James Potter to shudder as he turned to see the girl who had once been his closest friend in the form of a very bitter and angry mother who's son was put in the infirmary over the antics of his son.

Her son being the last living aspect of her marriage to Severus Snape, The Potions Master whom Potter himself killed during the war. The green eyed wizard got to his feet not knowing what to say when his eyes met hers. The coldness seemed to only increase over these passed years and she showed no sign of forgiving him. Likewise Severus Snape's portrait had been staring rather coldly at Potter when he first arrived. The young wizard tried for the thousandth time to offer up an apology for his antics in the past but Snape only glared murderously at him. Not even deeming the man worthy enough to insult.

"H-Hi Mione." said Harry trying in vain to make conversation.

Hermione glared as murderously at Potter as her husband head.

"Where is my son?" she asked turning her attention to Dumbledore.

"He's in the infirmary Mrs. Snape." replied the old wizard. His blue eyes still holding that unnerving twinkle as he took in the sight of the young witch who had once been so full of innocence and unshakable courage during the war.

He noted how she had become so much like Minerva in the wake of her husband's death, serious and focused on her goals which included raising her newborn son without a father. She completed all her N.E.W.T.S with a score coming only second to Severus himself despite her not knowing it at the time.

As Harry Potter became more infamous for his role in ending the reign of the dark lord, Hermione began to take on her late husband's bitterness. She seemed unable to actually process her grief over his loss and began lashing out as a result. It wasn't long before she became as cold as Severus and as strict as Minerva an odd blend of her main influences if one asked Dumbledore but they were a big part of her life for quite some time.

"Either you take me to him or I'll go myself." said Hermione in a cold tone.

"W-wait a minute we have to discuss..." started Harry.

He was met with a very swift turn and immediately felt a wand pressed against his neck.

"I suggest Harry Potter, that you keep your twisted little brat away from my son." she said still in that same cold tone. "We wouldn't want any "accidents" to start happening to your precious family members now would we?"

Harry's eyes widened.

Dumbledore and The Ministry of Magic had billed Snape's death in the eyes of the public as a heroic sacrifice. Few people knew what truly happened and those that were still apart of the order and had not been present when the Potions Master died were told it was merely an accident instead of outright murder in a bid to protect Harry and keep him from going to Azkaban.

Hermione became furious at the injustice done to her husband yet again and this time with him in the grave.

"I-I...there was a fight..." said Harry trying foolishly to appeal to her Gryffindor nature. "Y-Your son almost killed my son, Hermione."

Hermione much to Harry's surprise simply smirked a rather twisted little smirk.

"I'm sure almost killing him was a simple "accident." she said deliberately taking a jab at her former friend.

Her rage at seeing him again after all those years of living alone with the truth about why her husband couldn't come home to her and Phaeron made press her wand further into Harry's neck.

"One could hardly blame Phaeron, considering how utterly "accident" prone you Potters are." said the enraged witch.

The intensity of her magic taking on a dark aura alarmed both Harry and Dumbledore.

"Mrs. Snape perhaps you should try and keep calm." said the old headmaster not wishing to incur her wrath either.

Hermione simply glared murderously at Harry who had been doing his best to keep his mouth shut lest he say something else that would get him killed. He did however resent the off-handed comment about his dead parents. Given the situation he let it roll off his back like water on a duck.

"Hermione." came a voice that made everyone fall silent.

The witch closed her eyes taking in the familiar deep baritone that belonged to only one wizard in her distant memory.

"Hermione." said Snape trying to get through to his wife via his portrait.

She refused to look in his direction. He had known better than anyone what this was doing to her but he couldn't risk her losing her temper and killing Potter. The arrogant little git wasn't worth her going to Azkaban and no one else could reach her as she was now. No one else but him.

"Let him go witch." instructed Snape. "As pathetic as he is, its not worth Phaeron losing his mother to Azkaban."

Seeing the wisdom in her late husband's words Hermione lowered her wand.

Her amber eyes softened as she finally looked up at her husband's portrait. He had looked the same as he always had though capable of movement and speech in his current form he still wasn't alive nor was he able to go anywhere outside the Headmaster's office. The only reason he consented to the portrait in the first place was because it had been mandatory for new Headmasters.

Feeling her heartbreak anew, Hermione turned away from him and made her way out the door toward the infirmary. She needed to see her son and that had been the more important than her own grief.

Snape said nothing further as he stared at the door when Hermione had gone. Harry found himself feeling lower than he had in a long time seeing the pain of his past actions still have a profound effect on his former friend and the late Headmaster.

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

Phaeron Snape had been locked in what appeared to be a deep sleep when his mother entered the room. Madam Pomfrey smiled pleasantly at Hermione who returned her smile if a bit wearily out of politeness. She had not seen the old Med-witch in years and recalled how it had been Poppy Pomfrey that took care of not only her during her pregnancy but her husband since he was a child. The old witch was always fond of Severus and even fonder still of Hermione. She was one of the few people that could get Hermione to smile when it was necessary.

"Hello Dear." said Madam Pomfrey drawing Hermione into a much needed hug. "I was wondering when you'd show up...and my goodness is this one a looker like his father, rest his poor soul."

Hermione returned Poppy's hug as the two women conversed about Phaeron and his time at Hogwarts thus far. Every instinct in Hermione wanted to take her son home and keep him as far away from Hogwarts and The Potters as possible. She had not wanted anything to change the boy nor had she wanted to lose him for something so stupid as a little boys inability to get over himself.

The now tired witch walked over to her sleeping son and softly stroked his sleeping face as she had his father on occasion when the dour wizard had been much too tired to complain. Phaeron would complain if he caught her, much like his father often going so far as to remark that "he wasn't some animal at a petting zoo."

Watching the boy sleep with his lengthy raven hair covering the soft white pillow and his pale frame more in contrast with the bed sheets that covered him, she thought of how many times she came into this very room and saw his father layed out this way from one thing or another.

"Don't you worry one lick about it, my dear." said Poppy with a smile. "This boy is as resilient as his father and twice as grouchy."

The light hearted comment prompted a genuine smile from Hermione, a rare occurrence as of late.

"I guess he gets that from us both." she said stroking his forehead.

Phaeron shifted some beneath her touch and before she could react a slight groan escaped him.

"Mother please, I'm not some animal at the petting zoo." he said wearily.

Hermione smiled again.

The boy stretched and then lifted his pale eye lids. Obsidian met Amber as the boy's vision focused on his now scowling mother.

"Phaeron Severus Sebastian Snape." she said narrowing her eyes at him. "Just what did you think you were doing?...haven't I told you to steer clear of all things Potter?"

Phaeron sighed. He should have known this was coming. His head was pounding and he felt like vomiting and here was his mother to give him the scolding of a life time.

"Mother please...my head's pounding already." replied the boy. "I wasn't anywhere near Potter...I was on my way back to the dungeons..."

"Dungeons?" asked Hermione with an arched eyebrow.

"Don't look so surprised Mother, I am the son of the former Head of Slytherin." replied Phaeron unable to resist a quip.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She had been well aware of her son's wit. He was just as sarcastic and cynical as his father.

"Care to tell me what actually happened?" she asked arching an eyebrow once more.

"Like I said I was on my way to the dungeons when Potter attacked me and I was giving as good as I got for a while an then everything went blank." explained Phaeron.

"What do you mean everything went blank?" asked Hermione. "Did he hit you too hard?"

"No." replied Phaeron trying to focus on the detail. "I-I remember being hit but not that hard...not to the point of falling unconscious."

"I've been told that you nearly killed Potter." said the angry witch folding her arms across her ebony clad chest much as he husband use to mostly when he was annoyed.

"I remember fighting Potter." said Phaeron trying to recall everything "I also remember father's voice in my head."

Hermione seemed to be caught off guard by this.

"Y-You spoke to your father?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Phaeron.

"And you didn't mention this in your letters because?" asked the witch.

Phaeron sighed.

"I didn't want you to get upset and start acting weird." replied Phaeron. "I wasn't in any trouble or anything, I went with a friend to the headmaster's office it was no big deal and Dumbledore wasn't even there at first."

The angry witch narrowed her eyes at her son once again.

"Watch your tone Mr. Snape." she said coldly.

"S-Sorry mother." replied Phaeron correcting his being short with his mother. "M-My head just hurts really bad...and I don't understand why I can't remember what happened next."

Hermione sighed.

"Apology accepted." she said. "Why don't you lie back and get some rest...I'll be here when you wake up."

"Y-Your not returning home?" asked Phaeron.

"No." replied Hermione. "Not until your well enough to look after yourself here."

Phaeron nodded slowly not wishing to further agitate his already pounding head.

"W-Where will you sleep?" he asked.

"Right here at Hogwarts of course." replied Hermione. "Don't worry I have accommodations."

She kissed him softly on the cheek and let him have his peace. This business about Phaeron not being able to recall what else happened during the fight had her puzzled. Her first instinct was to conclude that someone had oliviated him. Then she recalled him complaining about his head ache. It might have been possible for the blows to the head to hinder his ability to recall the facts.

The former young Gryffindor witch sighed.

She made up her mind to get to the bottom of this, whatever it was.


	60. Chapter 59:Bordered Obsession

_**Chapter 59: Bordered Obsession**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _ **B**_ ellatrix Black, formerly LeStrange stood in the center of a vast field. Her face pale and resembling porcelain as she took in the scent of wet earth that surrounded her. Her hair had still been a wild mess but became more white than black as of late. A possible outward sign of her decent into madness. Snape had been the only man she had ever loved despite her callous treatment of him in the face of the dark lord. She wholeheartedly believed that they might have had a chance at a life together if it had not been for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Angered beyond belief Bellatrix broke into Snape's resting place, she had figured that all had not been right in terms of his death. The irony that the very witch that he had not wanted anything to do with had been the first to notice the strangeness and that his beloved Hermione had not was not lost on Snape. He awoke in a foul temperament. With quick thinking Bellatrix put his body under stasis in a bid to preserver him.

Snape had been quite annoyed that he had been trapped with Bellatrix. He couldn't enter his body without the use of magic and it required a good deal of it to power the spell. At first Bellatrix had been more than cooperative until she discovered that he had every intention of rejoining Hermione and their son. Snape had not liked the idea of using the dark spell to begin with but he had little choice given that Potter was an idiot and he was going to die. The Potions Master decided the alternative wasn't bad. Not if it meant a chance to see his wife and son again.

Bellatrix entered her secret hiding place with a wide smile spread across her pale face.

"Hello Severus." she said sweetly as she strolled over toward the dour wizard's body.

Snape glared at her from where she had his spirit bound at the wrists with magical fetters and had him unable to venture off, blocked by a magical shield generated and sustained by her magic.

"Get the hell away from my body." snapped the enraged Potions Professor.

Bellatrix smirked as she trailed a finger along his leg and moved toward his inner thigh. Snape rolled his eyes at the obviously pointless exercise. He couldn't feel anything without his soul and she couldn't get the reactions he wanted if he couldn't function.

"I saw that little half blood brat of yours today." she said with a look that would have sent an icy shiver down his spine if he could have felt it. "Looks nothing like the _Mudblood_ though...apparently your genes did a number on him."

"Fuck you, Bellatrix." said Snape annoyed beyond pleasantries.

He had still be upset that his latest attempt at contact with Hermione had failed.

The deranged witch simply cackled.

"I would imagine that to be very difficult considering your current position." she replied amused. "But if one were to make certain concessions I could in fact, fuck you Snape."

It was Snape's turn to be amused if not out right sarcastic.

"Always figured you for the necrophiliac type Bellatrix." said Snape annoyed.

The deranged witch smirked.

"It wouldn't really be necrophilia with you not actually being dead." said Bellatrix with the same smirk. "Then again I much prefer you at your best before I force you back between my thighs where you belong."

She seemed to settle for stroking his sallow pale cheeks in an affectionate like manner.

"What is this a fucking petting zoo?" asked Snape not at all appreciating her gesture.

Angered by his ungratefulness she slapped him hard causing his head to turn at the force of the blow and then return back to it's original state. The blow left a rather large red hand print across his face and she looked to be quite shocked that it did. In a bid to make amends she kissed him softly in apology.

It was more than unnerving as he watched Bellatrix kiss and touch him and not be able to feel any of it nor could he stop it.

"Bellatrix." he said. "Why are you so keen on having this come about your way?"

The deranged witch sighed and stepped away from the dour wizard's body taking care to cover him up and apply a stasis spell in a bid to preserve him.

"How can you ask me that?" she asked.

Snape wasn't looking to go delving into the past. He simply wanted her to leave his body alone.

"I do not wish to be bound to you witch." he said losing patience once again.

"You have no choice in the matter." said Bellatrix annoyed herself. "I honestly don't see why you're being so apprehensive, you've been hopping your pale ass in and out of my bed since you were 17 now some little _Mudblood_ tart comes along and suddenly you're too good for me?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"She is my wife." replied the Potions Master. "And you will not call her that."

"That _Mudblood_ tart was just another available route to more trim and you know it." said Bellatrix. "She wouldn't know the first thing in how to handle you or your more...adverse appetites."

"She wouldn't have to." replied Snape bitterly.

"Of course not darling." said Bellatrix. "Because once I find a way to reunite you with your body, you'll be with me...and you will be grateful."

Snape refused to speak to her any more turning his attention to staring at the far wall in a bid to ignore the deranged witch moving about the cramped space researching book after book on spell from the dark arts.

He had to try and reach out to his wife and son if he was to interrupt the binding process. There was no way in hell he had gone through all the trouble to be killed by Potter just to end up bound to Bellatrix LeStrange when all he wanted was to get back to Hermione and be there for Phaeron like his own father had never been there for him growing up.

Being at peace with his young family was all Snape had wanted during the darkest days of the war. The one desire he had above seeing Voldemort's fall that had nothing to do with vengeance or malice of any kind. The closest thing to a normal life if Hermione wished to stay married to him when the new Ministry of Magic took over and Fudge's corruption exposed in a bid to over turn the marriage law. He had hoped to marry her properly if she would have him and put all the mistakes of his past behind him.

If Bellatrix succeeded in binding him all of that effort would have been for nothing.

The Potions Master resolved himself to try harder to reach them. He didn't care how long it would take so long as he reached them and they managed to interrupt the bonding process. While Snape failed with Hermione there had been something of a link established between him and his son, stronger possibly due to the virtue of their shared blood.

Snape had not like the way Potter Jr. targeted his son. He had attempted to aid the boy by warning him away from Potter's boy but the little brat proved to be as cowardly and twisted as his late grandfather. Snape ended up becoming enraged at the lack of control the young wizard expressed when he tackled Phaeron to the ground and began beating him.

Before Snape knew it he found himself able to feel the blows being rained down upon his son. The blood trickling down his mouth as he looked up into the murderous eyes of another Potter. The flashes of James Potter Sr. and Harry Potter himself came back in violent waves and the Potions Master snapped grabbing Potter Jr. and beating him within an inch of his insignificant young life. Well, that was before Dumbledore stunned him severing the connection enabling Phaeron to regain control and Snape to be ejected from his son's body.

The Potions Master had not known how it had occurred and had very little time to dwell on it before he had to end his attempt at understanding in a bid to beat Bellatrix back to the hid out before she caught on to what he had been up to while he was alone in the darkness of her hide out. She needed to believe that she still held the upper hand and that she was the only one in the world that had known the truth about his survival which at the moment had been true considering his failure to inform both Hermione and Phaeron of the extenuating circumstances surrounding his apparent "death" at the hands or rather wand of Harry Potter.

"Be back in a while, Love." said Bellatrix smiling at him. "I have some more things to acquire for the ritual to restore you."

"By all means don't rush." replied Snape annoyed that her shrill tone spoiled his thoughts.

She simply laughed it off.

"Someone's cranky." she said amused. "Could it be from lack of...attention?"

"Don't do me no favors." said Snape annoyed.

Bellatrix laughed again, the shrill cackle of hers was really further evidence of her apparent madness.

Snape breathed a sigh of relief once she was finally gone and contented himself to redoubling his efforts to reach out to his family.


	61. Chapter 60:When Absence Leads To Pain

_**Chapter 60: When Absence Leads To Pain**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Room of Requirement, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

 _ **B**_ eing a relative guest of the school had not changed much about Hermione's attitude about it or Dumbledore for that matter. She took the time when not with Phaeron to explore certain parts of the school she had not been to since before the war. The room of requirement seemed to have repaired itself since the fire and everything inside had been as if nothing ever happened to it. The young witch caught sight of the familiar Mirror of Erised and found herself drawn to it.

She knew all to well what she would see when she looked into it. The truest reflection of her heart's desire and one she couldn't run and hide from no matter how much she went about as if nothing ever happened. The memories of her time with her less than savory husband had been unrelenting as she stared into the glass. She could see him as clear as day, the same ever present scowl across his sallow pale face. He wore his usual ebony robes and glared at her from his folded arm stance. His lengthy raven hair so much like their son's as it fell at his shoulders.

"Severus." said Hermione unable to keep her voice from breaking.

The Potions Master flashed her a weary smile as she reached out to touch him but was deterred by the cold glass that held his image. Another old reminder that he had not really been there shook her out of her wishing thoughts and brought her back to her senses.

"I'm sorry." said Severus from beyond the glass.

"It wasn't your fault." replied Hermione sadly as she again turned away from him.

The image faded and Hermione decided now was a good time to look in on Phaeron.

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

Phaeron had been tossing and turning in his sleep. The images of his nightmares so vivid and yet so distorted at the same time. He heard the voice of a man he never knew deep and gruff, filled with rage and hatred as he found himself running up the stairs inside a strange house that he had never seen before. There was someone crying and then there was screaming followed by a the sound of flesh being struck. Phaeron's heart raced as he fumbled about the strange house in his dream seemingly desperate to get away from some strange man who's face had been blurry.

 _{ He was a rather large man, tall with a good bit of weight on him as he came stomping up the stairs with murder in his eyes. His hair had been dark brown and his the same as he reached the top of the stairs. His gruff voice seemed to strike terror in the heart of Phaeron as he looked down at his trembling pale hands only there weren't his hands._

 _These hands were small and scared._

 _The man grabbed Phaeron by the collar and flung him into a nearby wall._

 _"You think I like having to chase after you!?" shouted the angry man. "Next time you come when I call fucking little bastard."_

 _Phaeron blinked and found himself ejected from the body of what appeared to be a pale six year old boy with raven hair and obsidian eyes. Neither the gruff man nor the small boy seemed to notice that Phaeron had been a spectator for whatever was going on. Tears streamed down the small boy's sallow pale cheeks._

 _The young boy with raven hair was suddenly seized by the gruff man and struck across the face._

 _"Stop your crying, fucking sissy." said the man as he struck the boy across the face again. "I got a feeling you gonna turn out to be some kind of queer or something just as stupid as your mother."_

 _The six year old grew silent as Phaeron watched the strange man. He was filled with an intense anger that he couldn't place. He dropped the boy causing him to sprain his wrist and left the house in search of another liquor bottle to crawl into. Phaeron turned his attention to the small boy who struggled to get to his feet._

 _They had looked so much alike he and the boy._

 _So much it was confusing._

 _Phaeron had not recalled this being among his memories, his child hood had been filled with as much happiness as his mother and godparents could force on him, much to the young boy's chagrin._

 _"Severus." called a woman's voice from below the stairs._

 _Phaeron noted how frantic and broken it sounded._

 _"Severus where are you?" called the voice again._

 _"I-I'm here mother." replied the six year old boy with raven hair._

 _His voice was soft and barely above a whisper as he spoke. Gathering himself, he made his way down the stairs toward his mother doing his best to put on a brave face for her despite the blood and swelling from the blows he weathered from his bastard of a father._

 _The woman with raven hair and obsidian eyes stood at the foot of the stairs and threw her arms around the trembling boy. Her face was just as pale as the boys and she had quite a few bruises of her own from the drunken prick._

 _"I-I'm okay mother." said the raven haired boy known as Severus. "Really."_

 _The woman smiled at him wearily and tussled his lengthy hair._

 _"You're going to need a hair cut." she said._

 _"No way." replied Severus with a weary smile of his own. "My hair's just fine."_

 _Apparently he had no desire to be given one of those ridiculous bowl hair cuts that had been so commonly issued out to the other children. A sentiment that Phaeron shared of course recalling how his own mother often tried to do the same to him. It was a nice pause in the moment considering what had just transpired between them and the drunken brute.}_

"Phaeron." said a familiar voice.

The young Slytherin wizard shifted in his sleep.

"Phaeron Severus Sebastian Snape you hear me." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at her sleeping son.

"Mother..." groaned Phaeron.

"Don't you "Mother" me young man." she said with her hands on her hips.

Phaeron blinked and looked around. He suddenly recalled the drunken brute of a man and lept out of bed.

"W-Where is he?" he asked suddenly alert and ready for a fight.

Hermione looked at her son in confusion.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" asked the witch with an arched eyebrow.

"I-I there was a boy he...he looked like me but was smaller..." Phaeron went about explaining his apparent dream. "H-his father was beating him and his mother...they were bloody and had all kinds of bruises."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Phaeron listen to me very carefully." she said. "Did you touch anything...anything that use to belong to your father?"

The young Slytherin looked at her confused.

"No." he replied sure as to why she had asked him such a thing. "When Potter tackled me I just heard his voice and then everything went blank."

"What did he say to you?" asked Hermione trying to figure this out.

"H-He said I will not lose you to a Potter." said Phaeron recalling his father's words. "H-He seemed really angry and then I don't remember what happened next."

Hermione sighed. She had feared her son had some how come across his father's pensive. She had left it in her husband's untouched quarters along with the rest of his things, the castle sealed it away so no one would touch anything and there it remained hidden until her arrival.

"Okay." said Hermione stroking her son's pale cheek. "Get back into bed...it was just a bad dream."

"It felt real." said Phaeron stroking his neck where the drunken brute gripped him before he turned into the six year old boy.

After a moment of consideration he recalled the boys name from the dream.

"Severus?" he said looking at his mother. "She called him Severus in my dream."

Hermione sighed.

"You're father's spirit has a strong presence here." she said understanding. "Perhaps you've tapped into some of his left over memories."

"Perhaps you're right." replied Phaeron taking a deep breath. "Anyway...what have you got for me?"

The witch turned her attention from her thoughts back to her son. A small smile filed across her face.

"I was going to eat this you know." she said amused. "Then I Thought about how helpless you look trapped in the infirmary until Poppy deems you worthy for release."

Phaeron's eyes widened.

"Mother." he said knowing full well what she had been hiding behind her back as she smirked at him.

"It's not like you deserve it with the trouble you've been up to." said the witch dangling a Toffee nut bar in front of him. "But here you go anyway."

Phaeron caught the bar as she threw it and immediately ripped it open and set to work on it. Hermione shook her head. He had been as bad as his father with those things. She tussled his raven hair and got to her feet. There didn't seem to be any lasting damage as far as she could tell and soon he would be released. Dumbledore saw no need to expel either boy for their folly and it only meant they could continue their magical education.

Hermione had hoped that Harry would put more effort into keeping his brat in line. Otherwise she would have no problem causing an "accident" of her own in a bid to protect her only son.

Phaeron finished off his candy bar and Hermione sat and talked with him for a little while before returning to Snape's Quarters for the evening. She met up with Draco and the two conversed briefly. Phaeron on the other hand was treated to a visit from his two friends Ursula and Zaire.

 _Later..._

Harry Potter took one last look at a sleeping James. He wondered where he had gone wrong with the boy. He had not done anything to encourage his obscure views nor had he condoned his bullying attitude. Harry had seen enough of that world when he viewed Snape's memories in the pensive and when he attended Hogwarts during The Dark Lord's reign of terror. He himself had even become something of a bully in his quest for vengeance when he wanted to blame Snape for almost everything that had happened to him.

From Sirius' death at the Ministry of Magic offices to Dumbledore's subsequent death, Harry had been filled with outright hatred for his Potions Professor only to discover the man had been incredibly more heroic than any one he had known in all his short life. Now here he was some eleven years later looking into the face of his own son and only because Snape's plan saved them all.

Harry sighed and looked across the room to the bed with curtains drawn around it belonging to the other injured party in all this chaos. The son of the man whom he murdered the night of Voldemort's fall and his former best friend since the first day he met her on board the Hogwarts express. Hermione had tired to tell him numerous times how she felt about her husband and that she didn't believe he was as bad as he made everyone believe and now he knew for sure she was right. It was a pity it took ending the man's life to truly appreciate what he had gone through.

The green-eyed wizard made his way over toward the sleeping Phaeron not at all sure why he wanted so badly to get a look at him. Hermione had been pregnant that final year and managed to pass all her classes finishing above everyone else of course when she rarely was seen outside Snape's Quarters. Harry had attempted to apologize to her for murdering her husband but she refused to see him.

She had refused to see Ron and Ginny as well. Anyone who had anything to do with Harry or claimed that Snape's murder was an unfortunate accident was blatantly ignored by Hermione entirely. She harbored a hatred in her so deep that no one could actively blame her and those that had been present knew all to well how cruel and unrelenting Harry had been. No amount of honeyed words could ever change how brutal Snape's death had been. Particularly when Harry deliberately chose a spell he knew would have devastating effects on the older wizard. A spell that The Half-Blood Prince had created himself as a world weary teen given to spite and anger.

"I'm so sorry." said Harry Potter standing near the sleeping Phaeron Snape. "He would have been here if not for me."

Phaeron shifted in his sleep hearing the strange voice near him. His obsidian eyes sprang open at the noting of the intruder and he went into high alert mode but not before his god-brother Draco Malfoy had appeared and rushed over toward him.

"Get the fuck away from my god-brother Potter." spat the junior Malfoy in heavy contempt.

"I-I didn't hurt him." said Harry looking at Draco with weary green eyes. "I-I only wanted to see him."

"I said get the fuck away from him." said Draco in a dangerous tone.

Harry backed away from the young Slytherin's bed slowly.

"I suggest you tend to your own kid and stay the hell away from Phaeron." said Draco wanting nothing more than an excuse to smash the infamous Harry Potter's skull in.

The DADA Professor had changed a great deal since his days at Hogwarts, particularly since his days as a junior death eater and following his beloved uncle's murder. His reputation for knowing more than 10,000 lethal hexes, 20,000 spells, 16,000 charms, and not to mention his knowledge on how to brew various poisons and salves made him more than a capable Dark Arts instructor. The ruthless capacity to protect and defend those he loved without question or remorse made him a deadly enemy to any and all who would oppose him or those he loved. He made a vow the day of Severus Snape's murder never to let anything like that happen to anyone else he deemed to be family. Hermione Granger and Phaeron S

Draco walked over to Phaeron and glared murderously at Potter.

"Did he touch you?" he asked. "Did he harm you in any way?"

Phaeron looked at the sad looking man with green eyes. He looked so much like James Potter it was hard not to note that he had been the young Gryffindor wizard's father.

"No Draco." replied Phaeron. "He didn't do anything except say he was sorry."

"Of course he is." spat Draco still clearly enraged. "He'll be a lot more than sorry if he ever comes near you again."

Before Phaeron could ask why the door to the infirmary flew open and Hermione Granger came in a haze of ebony robes. Her wand was drawn and she had a look of pure rage filed across her face.

"Oh shit." said Draco with his gray eyes widening. "Potter's right fucked this time."

 _"EXPELLIAMUS!"_ shouted Hermione enraged.

Harry couldn't even get a word out before he was thrown halfway across the room and pinned into a nearby empty wall.

"Your boy is on that side of the room Potter." said Hermione with contempt as plain as day in her tone. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!"

Harry tried to catch his breath but found his ribs were bruised and caused him a good deal of pain to take in air. Draco smirked rather wickedly and turned his attention to Phaeron who had jumped out of his bed with his wand at the ready. The DADA Professor shook his head noting how much the boy reminded him of his late God-father. Any act of stimulus and he was like a cat ready to pounce.

"Mother?" said Phaeron confused by his mother's sudden aggressive attitude.

He had never seen her behave this way. She had always maintained a certain air of dignity even when dueling but here she seemed to be exhibiting unbridled rage as she stared icily into the direction of Harry Potter.

"I will kill you the next time you come any where near my son Potter." spat Hermione. "There will be no need of it being labeled an "accident" either...I'll happily go to Azkaban knowing I put a murderer like you down."

Phaeron looked back n forth between his mother and Harry Potter.

"What's going on?" he asked not at all liking the floating accusations.

"Never mind Phaeron, just be sure to keep away from all things Potter." said Hermione trying to tone down the venom in her voice at least as far as addressing her son went.

"What have you done to upset my mother?" asked Phaeron jumping off the bed and gripping his wand as he glared murderously at Harry Potter.

Harry struggled to combat Hermione's rather impressive magic and get himself off the wall. She increased the intensity of the spell and he was rendered powerless.

"I-I..." started Harry with every intention on telling the boy what he had done.

 _"Langlock!"_ shouted Hermione angrily as she waved her wand.

Phaeron turned to face his mother confused by her antics.

"Mother why?" he started.

"Another time." she told him. "Harry Potter's filthy mouth should never address you...am I understood?"

Phaeron nodded in obedience.

"Yes Mother." he said.

Hermione turned and examined her son herself. He seemed to have recovered quite well.

"Get back into bed. " she told him. "When Poppy discharges you then go to your classes...there is to be no more of this with Potter am I understood?"

"Yes Mother." replied Phaeron.

"If the little bastard is intent on a fight make sure he regrets thinking you easy prey." said Hermione glaring murderously at Harry. "Even if you have to bring down Gryffindor house to do it...you are as much a Slytherin as your father and for that I am grateful."

Draco smirked approvingly.

During their school days, he never would have believed Hermione encouraging Slytherin tactics. She had been all about Gryffindor fairness and equality of rights when she had been a girl. Clearly, taking the name of Snape and witnessing the unfair and brutal way her husband was slain made her an honorary Slytherin or maybe it was just the fact that she carried one in her womb for nine months.

"I've got to get back to work." said Hermione. "I trust that you can handle yourself until term ends."

"Yes Mother." replied Phaeron. "I'll be fine."

"Good." replied Hermione. "This is the last I hear of you being in the infirmary am I understood?"

"Yes Mother." said Phaeron dutifully.

Hermione tussled her son's hair and left him with another toffee nut bar.

"See you at the break." she said. "Draco walk me to the front, I don;t believe Potter will be a problem from here on out and if he is Phaeron has my expressed permission to employ every hex you taught him behind my back to rid himself of the issue."

Draco smirked looking at Harry and left the infirmary. He should have known Hermione would have been on to him and Lucius teaching the boy his Slytherin roots. The witch was really the brightest one of her age and had the N.E.W.T.S. scores to prove it not to mention her O.W.L.S.

Phaeron glared at Harry Potter and waited until his mother was a safe distance away before he waved his wand freeing the green eyed wizard and making his way toward his bed. He drew the curtains back and stared up at the ceiling thinking about the strange scene that played before him and the even stranger dream he had.

This was turning out to be a much weirder week than he had anticipated. He hoped everything would go back to normal once he was back in class. Harry Potter made himself scarce after taking one last look at his sleeping son. He had come close to being killed by Hermione a second time that day and Ginny wasn't going to believe just how brutal and cold their former friend had become.

He supposed he couldn't blame her really but it was still quite a shock.


	62. Chapter 61:The Strange Get Stranger

_**Chapter 61: The Strange Get Stranger**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Late Post...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

 _ **F**_ ollowing the altercation with Potter, Phaeron had been pleased to note that the Gryffindor avoided him like his life depended upon it. It seemed true for the rest of Gryffindor house as The Slytherins became more vigilant under Draco's direction. The animosity between houses only seemed to intensify with Gryffindor's golden boy being bested by the Slytherin Hero's only son. There was enough tension to cut with a knife in the Great Hall at every meal time with both tables watching the backs of each of their token hero's child. Phaeron went about his day as his mother had instructed. He had not desire to have her return to the school nor did he wish her to got to Azkaban for killing Potter's father for some unknown reason that the adults seemed to be keeping from him.

The young Slytherin still wore the attire Ursula had transfigured for him in fact he preferred it. It had a certain appeal for the raven haired boy and the added bonus of making him look even more like his father was used to his advantage. At the present time said young wizard had been sitting by the lake when his headache returned in full force.

"Are you okay?" asked Ursula concerned.

Phaeron was about to speak when his vision suddenly clouded.

 _{ The drunken brute was back. His grip on Phaeron's collar had tightened. The raven haired wizard tried in vain to get out of the strong man's grip. He felt the heavy rain of blows from the brute's back hand across his face and his vision blurred. He was sure blood was dripping from his face in some fashion._

 _"Get up freak!" shouted the drunken brute._

 _Phaeron again found himself on the outside watching as another raven haired boy about his age now got to his feet only to be knocked back down by the drunken brute again. When it was over the boy crawled into his bedroom hearing the door to his parents bedroom slam shut. There was nothing he could do passed this point._

 _Phaeron followed him inside and he leaned against the door trying his best to catch his breath._

 _"How did you get here?" asked the raven haired boy appearing to be looking at Phaeron._

 _The young Slytherin pointed at himself and the boy nodded._

 _"Phaeron." said the raven haired boy. "What are you doing in my memories?"_

 _"H-How do you know my name?" asked Phaeron._

 _Everything shifted and the boy grew taller. More to until he towered over the younger Slytherin. Phaeron blinked finding himself face to face with his father, Severus Snape._

 _"Father?" said Phaeron stunned by what had just occurred. "I-Is that really you..without the portrait?"_

 _Snape dusted himself off and chose to bite back the sarcastic remark that had been threatening to come forth._

 _"Answer my question boy." he said still a little short tempered._

 _It had not really been the boy's fault. The connection had brought them here._

 _"Where are we?" asked Phaeron. "I-I thought I was sitting at the lake..."_

 _Snape blinked._

 _"The lake?" he said. "Hogwarts?"_

 _Phaeron nodded._

 _Snape sighed understanding what had happened._

 _"The school, it still reacts to me as if I am headmaster." said the Potions Master. "It knew I needed your help."_

 _Phaeron arched an eyebrow at this._

 _"H-Help?" he asked._

 _"Phaeron I need you to listen to me very carefully." said Snape focusing his attention on his son. "I don't have a lot of time but apparently my magic is strongest here due to it being infused with the portrait...I need for you to keep trying to reach out to me...like before...if we can establish a secure connection then you I would be able to block the soul binding that is being attempted on me."_

 _"Soul binding?" asked Phaeron confused. "Father who's trying to bind you?"_

 _"Never mind that." said Snape. "Just focus on our connection."_

 _The raven haired boy nodded._

 _"I don't have a lot of time for incessant questions son, but I promise to make things as clear for you as possible." explained Snape. "For now just know that I am trying to find my way back to you and your mother."_

 _"H-How is this possible?" asked Phaeron. "Y-You died in the war before I was born."_

 _"I was on the verge of death before I was able to escape my body." said Snape. "I've been trapped outside of it with my magic infused in that damn portrait I would have to find another way to reenter my body...for now I just need the binding stopped...can you do that for me...son...can you keep our connection to stop this binding?"_

 _"Yes sir." replied Phaeron. "W-What about mother?"_

 _Snape sighed._

 _"I'll work on her end myself." he said. "I just need you to focus."_

 _"Alright father." said Phaeron._

 _Before Snape could say anything more he felt the strange sensation of being blanketed in magic that wasn't his own. He looked at his son with an arched eyebrow of his own._

 _"What did you just do?" he asked._

 _"I gave you a bit of my magic to ward off the binding." explained Phaeron with a smile. "Draco taught me how to do it."_

 _"Draco?" asked Snape skeptical._

 _"Yes." replied Phaeron. "He's the new DADA Professor of Hogwarts."_

 _"Draco taught you Dark Arts magic?" asked Snape in disbelief._

 _"And uncle Lucius." said Phaeron. "They said one must always be prepared for what one must face in the wizarding world...they said you use to be DADA Professor of Hogwarts as well."_

 _Snape sighed._

 _"Listen Phaeron...the dark arts are not to be trifled with." he said. "None the less I thank you for sharing your magic with me."_

 _Phaeron smiled at his father._

 _"Tell no one at the school what I've told you the one who seeks to bind me is around." said Snape. "I will not have her get wind of my defenses against her methods."_

 _"Her?" asked Phaeron sure it might have been a Potter._

 _"I have to go." said Snape not answering his son's question._

 _"Wait father..." said Phaeron finding himself alone once more.}_

The memory shifted and he was suddenly back at Hogwarts with both Ursula and Zaire staring at him.

"Phaeron can you hear us?" they asked in unison.

The young Slytherin blinked and turned his attention back to his friends.

"Sorry." he said. "Just day dreaming."

His friends shook their heads.

"You know I think Potter gave you one too many blows to the head. said Zaire.

"I'm going to have to agree with Zaire here." said Ursula inspecting him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." replied Phaeron remembering his promise to his father.

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

The Hall was filled with the usual sounds of students chatting away and polishing off their supper in record time. Phaeron had been eating in relative silence which had not been a new thing for him but the expression on his face had been one of sadness as he looked up at the staff table to the spot that had once belonged to his father in between Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. The vivid images of the strange man that had been drunkenly beating the raven haired boy replayed in his mind. He put down his fork feeling his head start to ache once more.

The images had been blurry while he had been experiencing them but they seemed to have cleared up over time.

It became clear to the boy all at once the drunken brute was his father's father, Tobias Snape whom his mother had told him about and The battered woman was Eileen Snape, his father's deceased mother.

Phaeron stood up unable to process the images any further.

"Phaeron are you aright?" asked Ursula confused.

The raven haired Slytherin looked at her shaking off the remaining images of the visions.

"I-I think I better go lie down." he said.

He moved away from table excusing himself from the meal and headed down to the Slytherin dungeons. He found it a bit hard to breathe as he realized that the raven haired boy from his visions was actually his father. Unable to get much rest like he intended, Phaeron sat down to his desk and wrote a letter to his mother. He had quite a few questions about his father that he knew she had the answers to and he knew he could trust her with his father's secret if necessary.

When he finished the letter it was quite late and he ended up turning in for the night with thoughts of his conversation with his father on his mind. He just hoped that he could be of some assistance to him. If there was a way to bring the man back, then his mother could be happy again and he would have his father back.


	63. Chapter 62:Hello, From The Other Side

_**Chapter 62: Hello, From The Other side**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Sorry for the delay...in the midst of getting over a bad cold and couldn't type contending with a headache and watery eyes...don't know how this will come out...trying to get my rhythm back so bare with me...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _Hermione Granger's Flat, Muggle England..._

 _ **N**_ ight had fallen and Hermione Granger-Snape had still been up working on job reports. She had fallen asleep after the last stack had been completed and Snape saw his chance in that moment. He knew the reason she had taken to working so hard, her loneliness in the empty flat seemed to be getting the better of her. He wished he could lift Hermione into his arms and carry her into the bedroom. She had always liked when he did things like that. It made her giggle uncontrollably the first time he did it. He thought her a right loon as a result. The bushy haired subsequent resident "know-it-all" changed so much in the eleven years after the second wizarding war.

As Hermione slept her world began to shift around her until she found herself back in Snape's Quarters at Hogwarts.

 _{It had been another late night and Severus had just come in from his latest patrol. Hermione found herself already in bed when the snarky wizard arrived. He had been dressed in his usual trade mark ebony robes but quickly shed them entering the bed as naked as she had been beneath the large green comforter and black silk sheets._

 _The dour wizard affectionately ran his fingers across the exposed flesh of Hermione's back. She shifted some letting out a soft moan at the feel of his touch against her skin. He closed his eyes taking in everything about this rare little moment between them. The sounds of the school was so far away, the stresses of the day seemed to melt away and it was only the two of them in the darkness of the castle dungeons._

 _She had been the most beautiful witch he had ever seen, taking time to notice her indefinitely as she continued to sleep. The term "lucky" had scarcely described Snape in other aspect of his life but when it came to his marriage to Hermione, she turned out to be as passionate about the aspects of her marriage as she had been with her studies, driven yet focused on her goals._

 _He looked upon her with saddened obsidian eyes. He leaned close to the sleeping witch as he began to softly kiss her neck. She shifted some indulging in his soft kiss until she finally awoke and turned to face him. Obsidian met amber as Hermione turned to face her husband._

 _"Severus." she said with her eyes holding knowledge beyond the years that this moment between them had taken place._

 _"Insufferable know it all." said Snape not at all reflecting the impatience and unsure nature of his past self._

 _"A-Am I dreaming?" she asked._

 _"Of course." replied Snape. "A dream in combination with an old memory."_

 _She looked at him confused for a moment._

 _"W-Why are..." she began._

 _"You are quite a stubborn witch Mrs. Snape." he said with a weak smile filed across his pale face._

 _"I wonder where I picked that up from." she replied._

 _Snape reached down and grasped the naked young witch pulling her close to him. She closed her eyes as if savoring the sensation of contact with him._

 _"Our son has grown into quite an impressive young wizard." said Snape as he began to softly kiss kiss naked wife along her neck like she had been accustomed to him doing for since he first allowed himself to indulge in affection for her._

 _She let out a soft moan at the contact stunned by how "real" it felt._

 _"Severus." she said nearly breathless._

 _"I've missed witch." he said with unmistakable longing in his tone._

 _"I've missed you too." replied Hermione as tears streamed down her supple cheeks._

 _"I'm still here." he replied continuing to kiss her._

 _Hermione could do little to stop the continuing onset of tears as she reveled in being back in her husband's arms. He wasn't really there and it was all because of Harry Potter._

 _She pulled away from him in that moment knowing all too well that this had all been just another torturous dream._

 _"No." she said attempting to climb out of bed. "You're not here...not really...and it's all because of Harry."_

 _Snape shook his head not at all surprised by her behavior._

 _"So stubborn." he said. "How many times do I have to tell you that I will never leave you witch for you to get the point."_

 _He reached over and with little to no effort pulled her back into his equally naked grasp._

 _"Let me go." said Hermione struggling some in his grasp._

 _"You know better than anyone that it is never going to be possible for me to do such a thing." he replied with an arrogant smirk._

 _Before she could protest further Snape already had his pale lips pressed against her soft pink ones. She tried in vain to struggle against him but try as she might she missed him far more than she was willing to admit. It had of course been of no surprise to Snape who had fully intended to live out the memory with a new set of rules._

 _He had to reestablish connection with his wife if he had any hope of staving off the binding spell Bellatrix was going to force upon him. Using the little magic Phaeron had given him, he was able to construct this elaborate little paradox._

 _"Severus." said Hermione finding her breathing had become ragged._

 _"I'm not letting you go witch...not until you remember just who it is that you are married to..." he said kissing her neck again._

 _The bushy haired witch let out another moan._

 _"Severus please..." she almost plead. "It hurts so much...I don't want to remember..."_

 _"I haven't gone anywhere...I've been here suffering just as you have for eleven fucking years." said Snape recalling the sensation of being in her close proximity when he was back inside his own body. "The first few months of your pregnancy I missed being trapped at Hogwarts...but I knew...I knew the moment I took you to bed at that Inn that you would be carrying my son."_

 _He kissed her again feeling the heat radiate from her body like so many times before. Only it was the first time since he knew he had this effect on her that he could not truly do anything about it. He was more desperate than ever to reestablish connection with her._

 _"I haven't left you." he said pulling her close to him, her bare chest against his. "I need your help...I need you to remember..."_

 _"W-why?" asked Hermione still with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why is it so important for me to remember...so it can hurt all over again?"_

 _Snape pressed her into the mattress and his lean pale form towered above her._

 _"It's not my intention to hurt you Mrs. Snape." he replied. "Quite the contrary...I want to make amends just like I promised to that night at Hogshead Inn."_

 _He kissed her neck again and she relaxed this time losing herself in the wave of affection that had washed over her._

 _"I missed you so much." he said almost as if it pained him. "The first thing I am going to do when I get back is show you just how much witch..."_

 _He started kissing her in earnest positioning himself between her warm slender thighs like so many times before. The skin to skin contact causing them to moan in unison. The projection of magic had been quite effecting as she felt it wrap around her pulsing like the beating of her heart._

 _"Severus..." she said breathless at last._

 _"I don't have enough power to do much in the here and now but I can make you remember...I can make you see..." he continued becoming as breathless as she had been. "I need you to see witch...I've haven't left you...I'd never leave you..."_

 _In an instant she felt him thrust into her. There was pain and pleasure as her mind was flooded with everything she had been trying so hard to repress since his death at the hands of Harry Potter at the Fortress of Solitude._

 _"Remember..." hissed Severus in her ear as he continued to thrust pushing harder into her. "Hermione..."}_

The blaring of an alarm clock shattered the realm of dream that had over taken the exhausted witch and she found herself back in her home office, sitting at her desk with rolls of parchment before her. She had been fully dressed in her usual attire and had quite the ache in her back due to her stubborn insistence in not returning to bed to avoid dreaming of her late husband.

One could not imagine her surprise when she seemed to recall in great detail not only her dream but everything that happened between them in their short time of marriage. The witch got to her feet and made her way toward the kitchen for a hot cup of coffee. Her head was spinning as her emotions warred with each other causing her to exhibit mood swings with on one to take them out on.

Upon entering the kitchen the witch's jaw dropped as inelegantly as Ronald Weasley's use to when eating at in the great hall.

"Hello witch." said a voice consisting of a deep baritone drawl belonging to none other than Severus Snape.

"SEVERUS!" she said stunned. "W-What...H-How?"

Snape smirked noting how much of a success his latest attempt at establishing a connection to his stubborn wife had been.

"Don't look so surprised." he replied. "You've been dreaming about me of bloody long enough."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"Y-You can't be..." she said.

"Oh but I am my little insufferable know it all." replied Snape with a wicked smirk.

He had enjoyed unnerving her a little bit, he supposed it was left over from her being his student.

She moved close to him puzzled at to why she was able to see him.

"Spirit projection?" she said suddenly getting it. "But that would mean..."

"That's right...know it all." replied Snape still with the wicked grin. "I'm still alive."

"S-So Harry..." started Hermione.

"Is a self centered little shit...that had full intent to murder me..." replied Snape annoyed. "Only he had not counted on my vastly superior knowledge of the dark arts."

Hermione looked at him for a moment.

"I-If your not dead then..." she started to come to terms with what she was being told.

Snape nodded as she put the pieces together. Her amber eyes widened as her brain got to working on a solution even before she knew the problem. As he knew it would.

"Come up with something have you?" he asked. "My insufferable know it all."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are just lucky that I can't hit you." she said. "All this time you've been alive..."

"It's not like I haven't trying to tell you that for the past eleven years." said Snape in a bitterly sarcastic tone. "You shut me out and tried to forget about me what the hell do you want me to say."

"I didn't try to forget about you." said Hermione in her own defense. "I couldn't if I tried not really any way...your son is basically the spitting image of you."

"So I've noticed." replied Snape with an arrogant smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Where is your body?" she asked. "Maybe we can finally reverse the spell."

"It's not that simple." replied Snape. "There are certain complications...that I did not foresee."

Hermione narrowed her eyes again.

"Complications in the form of a deranged bitch named Bellatrix LeStrange." she said bitterly.

Snape knew the reason for her fury all too well.

"Listen...About..." he began.

Hermione waved him off.

"Not now." she said. "Not when there is possibly a way out there to bring you back to me after all this time." she said daring to show a sign of hope after being bitter for so long."

Snape sighed. He had finally gotten through to her, she could see him and now so could Phaeron. He was one step closer to getting his family back. He had only gotten to revel in his much appreciated victory when he suddenly began to flicker in her view. Hermione looked at him concerned.

"Severus?" she said worried and scared that she was going to lose him again.

He looked at her noting all too well that he had used a good deal of magic to reach his wife.

"It's starting..." he managed. "Hermione..."

Without missing a beat, Hermione quickly cast a spell he had not recognized upon his flickering form.

"I won't let her bind you." she said with a look of Gryffindor determination upon her face reminiscent of when she was a student facing death eaters under Voldemort.

"I know." he replied. "I-I don't have enough magic left to keep projecting...you'll have to come to me..."

Hermione's concern grew more profound.

"Severus." she said. "How much magic do you have left?"

"If I conserve what I have stored up...about six years worth." he said.

It wasn't a lot of time. There was no guarantee that he could be revived in that short a time span.

"Looks like I have some studying to do." she said.

"I didn't doubt that you would." he replied. "Hermione..."

"I know." she said. "Just do whatever you have to to stay alive Severus...I can't lose you again."

"Duly noted." he replied as he began to flicker again. "Take care of yourself witch."

"Don't worry about me." she replied. "I can handle myself."

Snape smirked noting how she sounded so much like him.

Then all too soon he disappeared from her apartment and found himself being dragged back to the all too familiar hideout belonging to none other than Bellatrix Black. Hermione had been hurt by his sudden departure a little more than she let on with the truth of him being alive sinking in. She made up her mind to find a way to restore him as soon as possible, before his magic failed and she lost him for good.


	64. Chapter 63:The Whispering Door

_**Chapter 63: The Whispering Door**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **M**_ idnight came and Phaeron Snape found himself still wide awake in his respective dorm at Hogwarts. He had been having a good deal of night terrors about the man he had come to know as Tobias Snape and what he had done to his father and grandmother. Covered in a good deal of sweat and breathing rather heavily, everyone had still been asleep despite his light thrashing in bed. The raven haired Slytherin climbed out of bed and made his way out of the boys rooms and into the common room. Alone in the darkness he took a moment to catch his breath as he noted how blurry his visions of his father's past seemed to be. He had wished that he could make sense of everything that was happening in the dreams. He knew that his father had been the raven haired boy being beaten by the drunken brute and that the woman was his father's mother Eileen trying to protect him on occasion. If there was one thing the repetitive visions did it was make him curious to know more about his father.

Some time after his mother left the school, Ursula had informed him that she had been staying in a secret place that only she seemed to have access to. Phaeron had recalled his mother admitting to him that she still had access to his father's quarters to use at her leisure if she had been anywhere near Hogwarts. Draco had told him exactly where it was located when he had given him a tour of the Slytherin Dungeons only it had been a rather large wall in place of where the entrance to the former Potions Professor's rooms would be. Ursula had heard his mother use his name to make the walls move whenever she was in the area.

The young Slytherin witch had reported this incident to Phaeron as soon as Hermione left the school but the younger Snape had been reluctant to go anywhere near it, not wishing to enrage either his father or his mother.

Given the insistence of his blurred dreams however, the boy began to see the merits behind uncovering a few of his late father's secrets. While he knew that Severus Snape wasn't actually dead, or at least that was what the man claimed when he last spoke to him, it was difficult to wrap his mind around how strange things had gotten since that day James Potter II attacked him.

Compelled by both his curiosity and the desire to make sense of his dreams, Phaeron stealthily made his way out of the Slytherin common room with little to no fuss from the Bloody Baron, who knew immediately to allow the young Snape out for the night. Of course it wasn't known to the boy who did his best to creep out of the rooms and make his way toward his father's quarters.

 _The Whispering Door, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

The only living son of Severus Snape stood before a large wooden door that had shifted from stone at the approach of the raven haired young wizard. If Phaeron seemed nervous by all the changing and shifting he didn't let it show not even to himself. The door had not been guarded by a portrait like so many of the other rooms in the castle, this one was special some how...perhaps his father thought needing a portrait to guard his rooms had been again it could have been removed due to his passing by Dumbledore or even his mother in a bid to hide the existence of this place.

Phaeron felt the intense pulsing that could have only been his father's left over magic as he made his way inside the door. The wards did him no harm as he stepped into the darkened front room, almost as if he were some young muggle treasure seeker well aware of possible traps and on guard for them as he took each tentative step.

It was a strange place that smelled of herbs and fresh earth but apparently had a good deal of books and potions ingredients. Phaeron smirked at that as he made his way toward his father's private desk. He didn't want to risk alerting anyone or anything to his presence in the rooms so he chose to forgo any light source that wasn't his wand.

Slowly and carefully the younger Snape made his way over to the desk pleased that he had avoided all possible traps and sat down in his father's chair. It was strange sitting in the seat that had once belonged to a formidable war hero, especially one like his father. He felt a sense of pride that he had never known before at the association but didn't let it go to his head like Potter did with his father.

It wasn't long before strange whispering got his attention.

Again exercising caution, Phaeron approached the room in which the whispers had been coming from. As he pushed passed another large wooden door feeling a definite draft as he had, the young raven haired Slytherin made his way inside still ready for any thing as he moved about the cold stone floor.

The whispers were nothing compared to the soft green glow of what appeared to be a large silver pensive on the night stand. Phaeron ventured over toward it confused as to why it had been left out where anyone could look into it. Then he guessed that his mother must have been viewing it and possibly left it out by mistake. Still driven by curiosity, Phaeron ventured over toward the pensive. He could see the swirling black substances that appeared to be memories and not all good ones.

With some careful deduction he came to the conclusion that it had been his father's pensive.

Now eager to know more about the dour Potions Professor, Phaeron took a chance and dipped his head in. Almost immediately he was beset by a barrage of intense memories as they swirled and pulled him down...down until it was as if he had dropped from his own young body and into a world far beyond anything he had ever known.

 _The Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle 1974..._

 _A fourteen year old Severus Sebastian Snape had been just returning from being at home from the small break that had escaped Phaeron's notice. The raven haired eleven year old wizard followed his young father who seemed to be in quite a hurry. Phaeron had not known what would make his father so cautious especially when he was at Hogwarts but he had a feeling it was a big deal. It didn't take long before he got a look at four young wizards, all wearing Gryffindor house colors. One looked especially familiar, Phaeron didn't need anyone to point out a Potter._

 _"Snivellus where are you off to in such a hurry." he called with an arrogant smirk upon his face._

 _One of the four wizards simply stood off to the side aloof in his approach neither menacing nor attempting to harm the raven haired wizard known as Severus Snape. Phaeron watched the four boys curiously. One had looked like a plump humanoid rat and the other with long curly dark hair and a wolfish grin seemed to zero in on Phaeron's father from the moment he arrived._

 _"Yeah Snivellus, where do you think you're going?" he added still smirking._

 _Snape realized that he had been cornered at the four of them surrounded him at once. As Phaeron watched he could tell something was off about the way his father had been behaving. His seemed to have been a good deal exhausted and possibly badly injured but that didn't stop the other boys, the Marauders from indulging in their favorite pass time._

 _Phaeron watched his father draw his wand._

 _The elder Snape had managed to hex two of the four Marauders before he was hexed by James Potter I and Sirius Black._

 _Sirius Black's waving of his wand sent Severus Snape flying into a nearby wall It was a minor attack but when grouped with Snape's other injuries he quickly fell unconscious. The young wizard known as Lupin had been highly concerned fearing that Sirius Black had just murdered their long time rival._

 _"Snape." said Lupin scrambling over to check on the downed wizard. "Snape can you hear me?"_

 _"Oh leave him Mooney." said Sirius. "Snivelus is as resilient as a cockroach."_

 _Lupin checked Snape's pulse and glared at his friend._

 _"Padfoot you idiot, He's not breathing." replied Lupin._

 _Hearing this even James Potter was filled with a sudden sense of fear._

 _"Shit." he said. "We have to get him to the infirmary...if he dies...that could mean Azkaban for the lot of us."_

 _As proof of his resilience, Severus Snape started breathing again conserving his energy as he listened to the bickering of his enemies over what to do with him. Sirius suggested they leave him there for someone else to find if only to avoid association with trouble. Lupin argued that he could be seriously hurt but the other's over ruled him._

 _"Worm-tail, Prongs, and I say we leave the greasy git." said Sirius. "Come on Mooney, would he go out of his way to help you...he did after all just hex you."_

 _Lupin looked at his three best friends and then back down at Snape. While it was true that he would have left him there the situation still terrified Lupin. Suppose they walked away and the sod died?_

 _"Come on Mooney." said James Potter with a hard look on his face. "You're either with us or against us."_

 _Succumbing to the pressure of not wanting to be outcast among his friends, Lupin reluctantly left Severus as the other's had instructed him. The Marauders vanished while Severus lost consciousness once again._

 _Phaeron had been furious at the treatment of his father by everyone around him. It seemed even here in Hogwarts the younger Severus was treated like a second class citizen. The younger Snape became enraged that Dumbledore and none of the other instructors had come to the ailing boy's aid._

 _The memories shifted to a time later that year when Severus Snape had been taken to task for cursing Worm-tail and leaving him to his own devices afterward as the young wizard's life hinged near death. Dumbledore had been present for that, scolding Severus and telling him how disappointed he had been in him._

 _The whole scene made Phaeron's blood boil. He had seen first hand why his mother had mistrusted the old Headmaster. Even more so why his father had seemed to radiate hatred for the old wizard. }_

Phaeron pulled out of the pensive not wishing to have anyone come looking for him least of all The Headmaster, he took his leave of his father's quarters with a silent promise to return in the future.

 _Later..._

Phaeron sat quietly as everyone else enjoyed their breakfast. Ursula took notice and arched an eyebrow at him. He didn't seem to note her concern still lost in thought and occasionally glancing up at the staff table. He met the twinkling blue eyes of the Headmaster who seemed puzzled as he studied him.

"It appears that the younger Mr. Snape is upset with you Albus." said Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore nodded taking a sip from his goblet and looking over the Slytherin table.

His blue eyes met those of obsidian once more.

He wondered just what had been on the young Snape's mind as he looked at him with increasing malice from his respective house table.

Ziare had noticed Phaeron's distance and constant aggravation at the Headmaster.

"Hey man...are you alright?" he asked concerned about his friend.

Phaeron looked at his friend and nodded.

"I'm fine." he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Ursula. "You look like you want to hex Dumbledork."

"I do." replied Phaeron. "But I don't feel very much like getting expelled."

The raven haired wizard turned his attention back to his meal without another word. Ziare and Ursula both seemed to take the hint that he didn't feel like talking and kept quite for the rest of the meal. Before everyone cleared out of the Great Hall, Phaeron's obsidian eyes once again found their way back to the staff table and to Dumbledore. His hatred radiating off him openly, now.

The young raven haired Slytherin had not liked what he had seen in his father's pensive that after noon either. More acts of cruelty on the part of Albus Dumbledore against his father ranging from different ages. The older wizard always seemed to catch Severus Snape's retaliation and punish the young wizard for wither he was guilty or not, meanwhile the Gryffindors always seemed to skirt by perfectly unscathed and with their reputations in the old man's eyes intact, given their hand in the long standing feud that seemed to define much of their time at Hogwarts.

It seemed the injustice done to his father had begun even when the dour man was just a boy. Phaeron was beginning to understand why his mother had been so angry when it came to anything having to do with Severus Snape and the wizarding world. Still, he didn't doubt that there was something more within his father's memories that he wanted to view. He made it a point to get to know as much about the dour wizard as he could and what better account than from the man's first hand knowledge.

After breakfast Phaeron made his way back to his father's quarters.

Over the next few weeks both Ziare and Ursula saw less and less of Phaeron as he continued to view more of his father's memories.


	65. Chapter 64:When Goading Goes Too Far

_**Chapter 64: When Goading Goes Too Far**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...sorry for any mistakes...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **T**_ he following weeks marked the beginning of a change in the young raven haired Slytherin Phaeron. He had spent a good deal of time viewing his father's earliest memories in the pensive and had become moody as a result. He began to become openly hostile to anyone from Gryffindor house which had been strange considering he had proved to be quite civil with them even when some attempted to attack him. He excelled at his classes so much so that time sitting in them passed when he completed his work only served to make him even more restless. Ursula had thought the change proved to show little difference in the younger Snape's personality. Ziare had not been so sure but said as little about his friend's onset of mood swings as possible. They all still seemed to get on well enough well that was until A foolish Professor Sprout decided to pair Phaeron Snape with James Potter II in a class assignment.

 _The Greenhouse, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Phaeron glared murderously at James Potter II, who glared at him with the same second the plump Herbology Professor decided to foolishly pair the two warring boys together for the class assignment, she had doomed the rest of the lesson with little to no warning. James II had been bitter about the beating he received at Phaeron's hands and that his actions caused his father, the great Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world to be disappointed in him. Desperately needing to earn his father's approval once more, James II remained on his best behavior at least for the time being.

"Mr. Potter." said Professor Sprout thinking nothing of what she had done "You and Mr. Snape will be partners for today's assignment."

"Whatever you say, Professor." replied James II with a smug little smirk as he looked over at Phaeron.

She went on assigning other partners for the first year Slytherin-Gryffindor Herbology class.

Phaeron remained silent as he moved his things and made his way over to the table he would be sharing with Potter. The fury already stirring deep within the raven haired wizard's core as he thought to simply get through the assignment presented to them.

Professor Sprout stared the lesson out simple enough. The students were to examine what was told to them to be a _Canis Root_ plant. Phaeron had been confident that not even Potter could screw up dissection of a simple root. Phaeron had been overly familiar with the plant considering his potion's work and weekly drills with his mother as a younger child.

Of course he was not about to do all the work and give the likes of Potter an easy "O" just for lazing about.

The assignment was rather clear, each student was to dissect their respective roots and take their own individual notes with the help of a partner. The assignment could be done easily enough with one person but there had been a rather unforeseen shortage which was why Professor Sprout ordered everyone to do the assignment as partners.

Phaeron had been first up with the root. He made no incisions and simply scanned the surface of the plant. It had been a rather large and simple appearing plant, much like a miniature dead tree with numerous branches and no leaves. Phaeron made a quick sketch of the _Canis Root_ recalling it's properties from potions class and Master Phaeron's detailed instruction.

He had recalled it exactly and began making notes. It had been a trait of his mother that he inherited, the ability to have total recall with certain facts and images. Though he had more imagination, a likely trait of his father never really explored or spoken of.

James Potter II glared at Phaeron murderously. He didn't seem to like being ignored, no doubt a grievous insult for a boy that always sought the attention of others wither it be negative or positive.

"Aren't you suppose to be cutting this thing Snape?" he asked annoyance clear in his tone.

Phaeron shrugged and returned to his notes.

"Snape." said James further annoyed.

"What do you want Potter, I am trying to work." replied Phaeron.

"Aren't you suppose to be cutting this thing?" he asked.

"The term is dissect and your hands work as good as mine. Potter." replied Phaeron still scribbling away as if he had not a care in the world. "You can began at any time."

"I'm not doing the cutting." said James II. "That's your job."

Phaeron arched an eyebrow at him in annoyance of his own.

"And just what is your "job" suppose to be Potter?" he asked.

"It sure isn't cutting this what ever it is." replied James II. "All this cutting and chopping seems like woman's work in the kitchen."

Phaeron rolled his eyes.

"I see." he said. "So out of this little unstable alliance I am suppose to do all the work while you copy my notes and look good in front of your friends."

James II said nothing as he looked at all the Gryffindor students that had taken to staring at him expecting him to do something.

"Look we have to get this assignment over with." said James II. "Everyone knows that you're the Potions Master's kid so this type of stuff is your area of expertise."

Phaeron considered this. As the son of a Potions Master it was quite easy to identify and work with plants of various types. Potter for all he was worth had only been the athletic type, much as his grandfather before him, a clear sign that without Quidditch the boy would have little to no future in the wizarding world.

"Fine." said Phaeron still annoyed. "Hand me the knife, I'll make the first few incisions but after that Potter you'd better pick up the slack."

James II rolled his eyes and they set to work.

The two of them survived a surprising thirty minutes without killing each other. They completed the assignment and had ample time for other things. Phaeron continued his note work and James II turned his attention to the other Gryffindor students who seemed disappointed in his civilized behavior toward an enemy Slytherin.

The dark eyed boy glared at Phaeron who continued to scribble away in his note book. The clock was ticking away on the wall and the silence was almost deafening as James II looked back n forth between Professor Sprout, who had been busily instructing a few lagging students and the younger Snape boy who had been seemingly engrossed in his written work.

"You seem to be pretty good with knives, must come from being the son of a known death eater." said James II almost casually.

Phaeron's quill stopped.

"Just between us, how many innocent people do you think he got away with murdering under Voldemort's rule before he came crying to Dumbledore and switching sides at the last minute?" continued James.

Phaeron ignored the comments as best he could but his mind was flooded with images of James Potter I, the father of the so-called hero Harry Potter and Grandfather as well as namesake of James Potter II. The more the asinine Potter boy spoke the more the two seemed to blend together in a spitting image of arrogance, ignorance, and rudeness.

"I believe this concludes our forced partnership Potter." said Phaeron trying to keep a lid on his already burning temper.

"That's really too bad." said James II now playing for the Gryffindor students who were now watching him intently. "Too bad your murderer father managed to get himself killed long before he could be brought up on charges and sentenced to life in Azkaban."

Ursula began making her way toward Phaeron as did Ziare. They knew that the younger Snape could only take so much before his volatile temperament got the better of him. The last thing the raven haired wizard need was to be expelled for killing James Potter II. Much to their surprise, Phaeron did not raise a wand to Potter.

"Whatever my father did or didn't do still made it possible for your circus freak of a father to play hero in front of the wizarding world despite the real wizards who battled Voldemort playing second fiddle to his hero worship." replied Phaeron turning James II own bullying tactic against him. "The last time my mother was here she had your precious Potter father pinned to a wall in three seconds flat with no viable defense...that doesn't sound like something a hero would let happen to them, especially one that killed the dark lord."

James II turned red with rage at the younger Snape's words.

"He was caught off guard." said the enraged Gryffindor.

"Right." replied Phaeron triumphantly. "And he just so happened to "accidentally" drop his wand into my mother's hands during the subsequent scuffle."

"At least my mother isn't a death eater's whore!" shouted James II.

That did it. There was no holding back this time as Phaeron launched at James II and began beating his face in with his pale fist.

The boys broke into an all out fight and despite Professor Sprout's attempts to get order in her classroom it was to no avail.

"BOY'S!" she shouted beside herself. "STOP THIS AT ONCE...I'LL CALL THE HEADMASTER!"

Neither Phaeron Snape nor James Potter II had been listening at the time much too busy hurling insults about each other's respective families. The Slytherin and Gryffindor students simply looked on as the chaos issued.

"Death eater scum!" shouted James struggling against Phaeron's iron grip.

His words only served to further agitate the raven haired Slytherin.

In a matter of seconds, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had been in the class room and grabbing both boys by the scruff of their necks. Phaeron glared murderously at James Potter II.

"What had gotten into you two?" asked Dumbledore with concealed rage and disappointment in his tone.

He put them each back onto the ground and Phaeron fixed his attire, dusting himself off as if Dumbledore's touch would damage it somehow. He remained silent as the rage continued to dance behind his obsidian eyes when he focused his attention on James Potter II.

"Snape attacked me first, headmaster." said James II trying to garner sympathy. "I was simply doing my assignment...ask anyone here they all saw it."

"We saw you goading Phaeron." said Ursula, her dark eyes holding nothing back in the way of fury as she glared at James II.

"All I did was try and make small talk, we were finished with our assignment early and waiting for the rest of the class to catch up." said James II in his defense. "Phaeron didn't seem to like having to be partners with me...I had to nag him into doing his work."

Phaeron said nothing as he glared at James II murderously.

"That's a lie." said Ursula coming to Phaeron's defense.

Dumbledore turned his attention to the younger Snape.

"That's enough." he said waving his hand. "The rest of you go back to your seats and finish your work...Mr. Snape...you come with me."

"Are you kidding me...Potter's not going to get punished?" asked Ursula clearly not afraid to be vocal about the apparent favoritism toward Gryffindor house.

"That will be all Miss Black." said Dumbledore sternly.

Phaeron still said nothing as he turned his attention to Ursula. He had known it was a lost cause to plead his case to the Headmaster the moment the old sod stepped into the room. He knew all too well how the older wizard favored Gryffindor house above all the others and how Slytherin house always seemed to fall below his attention until there was need to place blame and administer punishment.

He saw how Dumbledore let Sirius Black get away with nearly killing Severus Snape on numerous occasions and Dumbledore simply acted as if the golden Gryffindors could do no wrong. Whenever charges were brought up against Snape, it was a pretty safe bet that the dour wizard was getting the short end of the stick.

"Come along Mr. Snape." said Dumbledore in the same tone.

Phaeron did as he was told and left the classroom with the Headmaster. As he left it did not escape his notice that James Potter II was smirking rather arrogantly. The raven haired Slytherin rolled his eyes as he made his way onto the grounds with Dumbledore. The tall older wizard had been making great strides as he made his way toward the castle.

Neither of them said a word as Phaeron struggled to keep up with the elder wizard's vast steps. The raven haired wizard was caught off guard when the elder wizard suddenly stopped. He turned around swirling his light blue robes behind him and for the first time in quite a long time blue eyes met those of defiant obsidian.

" _Ianuae_." said the elder wizard suddenly waving his rather strange looking wand. " _Caelum enim ambulant_."

Suddenly, Phaeron found himself floating in mid-air high above the school grounds and Dumbledore walking about as if he had not a care in the world. It didn't take the boy long to figure that the headmaster cast some sort of spell that enables one to walk in the sky as if they were on the ground. Not exactly floating but, as if they were grounded on an invisible earth that happened to be transparent enough to see what the Hogwarts grounds looked like in mid-air.

Dumbledore gave Phaeron a small smirk, his blue eyes twinkling as he did.

"Do you know where you are, Mr. Snape?" he asked as if they were simply out and about having casual conversation.

Phaeron sighed.

"Above the grounds of Hogwarts, obviously." he replied not at all hiding the bitterness in his tone.

Dumbledore simply smiled noting how much like his father the younger Snape sounded.

"That's right." he replied in an off-handed pleasant tone. "You're father had reacted much the same when I first brought him here...of course that was during his first year of teaching."

Phaeron looked at Dumbledore more or less bored with his attempts at small-talk.

"Headmaster, I fail to see what mentioning old stories about my father has to do with my subsequent punishment." he said not at all changing his bitter tone.

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at that.

"It is quite an amazing thing to note, how like him you are Phaeron." he said. "As to the matter of your punishment, you are to serve two weeks detention with Filch for starting the fight with young Mr. Potter in Professor Sprout's classroom, no matter the reason behind it."

"I didn't have any illusions to the contrary." replied Phaeron.

Dumbledore continued to smirk.

"As for why you are here with me at the moment..." started the Headmaster, his blue eyes twinkling like never before. "I am simply giving you a chance to as me whatever it is that seems to be brewing in that keen little mind of yours...It has not escaped my notice that you harbor some apparent fury with me for one reason or another."

"Wasn't my intention to keep it from you." replied Phaeron still bitter.

"Might I have the courtesy of knowing why you are indeed so upset with me Mr. Snape, this incident not withstanding." said Dumbledore.

"With all due respect, you already know the answer as to why." replied Phaeron. "I do not believe getting into sorted details will make any difference."

"Just the same..." said Dumbledore. "I would like to know how best to make amends."

"Sure you do." replied Phaeron. "I'm not some naive Gryffindor...nothing you say will ever excuse your actions."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I didn't think that it would." said the elder wizard. "You have your father's capacity to hold a grudge and your mother's sense of justice."

Phaeron had not been impressed with the comparison to his parents.

"If there is nothing else." he said.

"Of course." replied Dumbledore. "Do take care when viewing your father's memories Mr. Snape...sometimes in our pursuit of knowledge and understanding we forget that each of us is human and despite our magical abilities we are often quite fallible...your father was not immune to this as you will do well to note."

Phaeron kept his temper in check despite his annoyance at Dumbledore's off-handed remark about him possibly being naive.

"I know what kind of man my father was." replied the raven haired Slytherin. "Unlike your precious Potter, I do not need to make up ridiculous notions to make myself feel better about not knowing him...I've know he was a death eater since before I could walk and that his time under the dark lord's rule meant that he had taken innocent lives as well."

It was Dumbledore who seemed surprised by this. He didn't think that Hermione would allow her son to know about his father's death eater past, let alone discuss it so openly.

"Very well Mr. Snape." said Dumbledore returning them back to the grounds. "You may go."

Phaeron said nothing further as he made his way toward The Slytherin Dungeons. He had an hour before his detention was to start and he wanted to view some more of his father's memories from the pensive. Dumbledore watched the younger Snape disappear into the confines of the castle. He had been so much like his father and yet so vastly different. His intellect was like that of a elder man, much as his mother's had been like that of a grown woman's by the time she was twelve. He was young but not given to foolish notions despite his apparent innocence, which he kept closely guarded.

Dumbledore wondered to himself at a manner that seemed to exhaust even him, just what the younger Snape would be capable of once he found out that James Potter II's father, Harry Potter, had been the one to kill Severus Snape and that it was not an "accident" as everyone was lead to believe that had been within the Order of Phoenix.

The elder wizard pushed the thought to the back of his mind. First year was nearly over soon the students would be with their respective families over the course of the summer. So far things had been quite as interesting as he imaged they would be once the son of both Severus Snape and Hermione Granger-Snape attended Hogwarts.


	66. Chapter 65:Of Fathers And Sons

_**Chapter 65: Of Fathers And Sons**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _The Common Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **P**_ haeron had not gotten any decent amount of sleep for the past few days. He had seen quite a few of his father's more haunting past memories. His mood had turned sour even among his Slytherin housemates. Draco had been worried about him but resolved himself to giving the young Slytherin space. He recalled just how moody his Godfather would get on occasion and there was nothing for one to do about it except wait it out. Apparently, Phaeron had come across his father's memories of Lily Evans and it made him feel strange as he watched their innocent childhood encounter blossom into an all out friendship. The boy had gotten the sense that his father had been in love with Lily Evans but dared not venture any further into the memories should he be proven right about his assumption. Like most children, Phaeron had not been too keen on the idea that his father might have had feelings for anyone other than his mother.

Of course logically he knew his mother had not even been born during the time of Snape's early encounters with Lily Evans.

Yet, he still felt a bit out of sorts about the ordeal.

He decided the only way to know for sure would be to go to the dour man himself.

The young raven haired Slytherin passed through the day much as usual, silent even in potions class and served his detention without fuss. Once that was compete he made his way toward Dumbledore's office just as he had the day Ursula took him to speak with his father's portrait. Since there had been no dream encounters with the dour wizard, speaking with the former Headmaster's portrait had been the next best course of action.

The young Slytherin had hoped that Dumbledore saw fit to go off on some errand that would give him time to converse with his father. He had not wanted to run into the elder wizard nor did he wish to converse with him even if it meant getting to see his father.

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

One ridiculous muggle candy password later, and Phaeron made his way into the Headmaster's office. He pushed passed the heavy brown door with a lot more courage than when he first ventured into this place. The other portraits whispered and stared at him but he ignored them. He wanted to see his father.

Snape watched from his portrait as his son made his way into the Headmaster's office. He had heard about the latest incident with the Potter boy and did not approve one bit of his son's display of unruly behavior. He was however pleased when word reached him of how Phaeron accepted his punishment without protest or incident like a true Slytherin.

"Surely there are no other Potters in which you can find yourself in confrontation with?" said Snape eyeing his young son.

Phaeron sighed.

"I have already been punished for my behavior as you well know father." he said.

"Indeed." replied Snape still looking him over. "I cannot say that I am surprised...you have your mother's irritating sense of Gryffindor justice despite being a Slytherin."

"Be that as it may." replied Phaeron. "It appears that I've inherited my Slytherin father's brand of temper."

Snape nodded at this.

"So you have." he said. "Now what brings you here boy?"

Phaeron took a breath and looked his father in the eyes as best he could, obsidian meeting obsidian.

"Who is Lily Evans?" asked the raven haired boy.

The question seemed to catch Snape off guard as his eyes widened briefly.

"For me to answer that question you would need to cast a privacy charm." he replied regaining his composure. "What I have to say is none of anyone else's business."

Phaeron nodded and did as his father instructed. The brief spell made it so that he and his father could have a private conversation without the ears of others listening in or their tentative eyes trying to read their lips. The effect was so the outside would be blinded by bright light to discourage visual prying and heavy buzzing filled the ears of those trying to listen in. Once the spell was in place the other portraits were straining to hear what was being said between father and son only to be met with blatant discomfort.

Snape turned his attention to his son.

"How do you know that name?" he asked. "What has your mother told you?"

Phaeron had been stunned that his mother would know of her.

"I ask you first." replied the raven haired boy.

Snape sighed.

"So you did." replied the former Headmaster. "To answer your question, she was an old childhood friend."

"Was?" asked Phaeron noting the pass tense in his tone.

"Was." confirmed Snape a flicker of sadness behind his obsidian eyes. "Thought the friendship had ended long before her subsequent end."

"Was it because of Potter?" asked Phaeron. "The elder James Potter, I mean...that old prat seemed to be every bit as annoying and pampered as his namesake grandson."

"Indeed he was." replied Snape without so much as a flicker of emotion concerning James Potter Sr.

"Was?" asked Phaeron again noting the tense in which his father spoke of his former bully.

"Was." confirmed Snape yet again. This time there was no sadness behind his eyes. Not even a glimmer of satisfaction just indifference. "Now answer my questions boy...where did you hear that name and what as your mother told you?"

Phaeron met his father's eyes once more and sighed.

"I've seen her in your memories." replied the raven haired boy. "And mother doesn't...er didn't talk much about you or your past...she mostly worked a lot to keep her mind off the loss."

"So you've been in my private rooms." replied Snape letting his annoyance show just a little. "What gives you the right to go snooping around in my things?"

"I wasn't snooping." replied Phaeron. "Your memories were already in my head from when you decided to commandeer my body in the fight with Potter, they were just distorted and blurry images at the time...the door to your quarters whispered to me and I went inside...your memories were calling to me."

Snape seemed to study Phaeron for what seemed like the longest time.

"Stay out of my memories." he said in warning. "They belong to me and me alone, my son or not you have no right to view them."

"It's a little late for that father." replied Phaeron slightly annoyed himself. "I've seen them...and there isn't much about you that I didn't already know if that was what you were afraid of."

Snape fell silent as his son glared at him.

"I know that you killed people in the dark lord's name, and that you were a loyal death eater during the time of your parents' deaths." continued Phaeron. "I know that you were my mother's Potions Professor since was twelve and that Dumbledore was as much of a Gryffindor nonsense spouting nutter prat to you when you were a student as he was to you when you became a professor here."

Snape continued to remain silent.

"I know that if it wasn't for you that pompous jerk Harry Potter would not have anything to brag about in the way of the dark lord's defeat." said Phaeron. "Everybody treats me like I am supposed to be some stupid little child who does not know any better but I know a lot more than you, mother, or even Dumbledore think I do."

"So I've noticed." replied Snape ashamed that his son knew so much about his dark past.

"I am not ashamed of you father." said Phaeron not breaking eye contact with the dour wizard. "And there is nothing that you should be ashamed for either, you have more than repaid your debts to those you've hurt."

"Not quite." replied Snape looking over his son. "You may not be aware of it at this point, and I doubt she will tell you...but I have hurt your mother more than anyone else I have come across in my distant past...it is her that I am indebted to more than you will ever know..."

Phaeron smirked at his father.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that father." he said. "Whatever it was that you did, I'm sure mother has forgiven you by now."

Snape found himself smirking as well.

"That may be true from where you stand but I have old promises to keep." he replied. "Once all this nonsense is over and I am fully restored I can begin making good on those promises."

"I'm sure mother will be looking forward to it father." replied Phaeron.

"I'm sure she will as well." replied Snape.

They seemed to agree on something at last.

"Tread carefully my son." said Snape in warning. "Potter is not to be taken lightly."

"I know father." replied Phaeron. "And I apologize for my anger earlier, I am just tired of your past being thrown up in my face."

"Potter?" asked Snape.

Phaeron nodded.

"Pompous little twit." said Snape annoyed. "No doubt he is getting all his information from that idiot Weasley."

"Weasley?" asked Phaeron unfamiliar with the name.

"Another member of the merry band of misfits your mother called her friends." replied Snape bitterly. "The brat could hardly pay attention during potions class and now all of the sudden he thinks he's a regular fountain of knowledge and advice."

Phaeron arched an eyebrow at this.

"Never mind." said Snape. "Run along not boy, I'm sure your little friends are wondering what has become of you by now."

Phaeron looked at the clock on the nearby wall.

"I'll see you around father." he said.

"Very well." replied Snape dismissively. "Off with you boy, I've got pressing business to attend to."

Phaeron took his leave of his father canceling the spell in the process.

Snape watched as his son disappeared behind the large wooden door from whince he came.

"So much like you isn't he, Severus." said the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Snape continued to stare at the door.

"He's too much like me." replied the former Headmaster. "And that's what one should be afraid of."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I have been thinking the same thing for quite some time now." he said honestly.

"He has his mother's spirit." said Snape still reflecting. "But if he has my darkness Potter doesn't stand a chance old man...and neither will you."

This time Dumbledore silently agreed.

Both wizards had hoped they had been wrong about their collective observations when it came to Phaeron. It was also clear that the last thing any one of them wanted was for him to find out what Harry Potter had done all those years ago, the night of Voldemort's fall. The possibility of the younger Snape falling into the path of vengeance was quite high. There was also a very high possibility that the young wizard would see fit to murder Harry Potter for all the pain he caused when he took Severus from his family. No matter how much either wizard did not want it to come to that, both men knew Phaeron's discovery of the truth would be inevitable. His subsequent reaction to it remained a constant unstated fear between them.


	67. Chapter 66:A Pleasant Interlude

_**Chapter 66: A Pleasant Interlude**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Hermione Granger-Snape's Residence, Muggle World..._

 _ **A**_ bout a thousand thoughts flooded the bushy haired witch's mind per minute as she stood in her kitchen awaiting the arrival of her son Phaeron from the corner market. He had been determined to collect as many toffee nut bars as possible before his inevitable return to Hogwarts after winter break. So far his first year had been quite an interesting one especial due to the likes of James Potter II. Hermione had not stopped thinking about her encounter with Severus. A part of her wondered if it had indeed all been a dream but then she would remind herself that if Severus was truly alive and in need of her help she had to at least attempt to aid him no matter how far fetched the idea had been. Given that her husband was well verse in the dark arts it was no surprise to her when he confessed to using an ancient dark spell to transfer his soul out of his body before his life was extinguished. It was a risky plan and one that had technically succeeded, despite the various setbacks including his subsequent imprisonment by Bellatrix Black and being on the outside of his own body for eleven years.

It amazed the witch that he had survived so long in such as state. She didn't doubt that Bellatrix was providing assistance but with the news of this "binding ritual" she had been preparing, it wasn't hard to see why she was being compliant thus far. It made Hermione's blood run cold whenever she thought back to what that twisted nutter did to her at Malfoy Manor, if Severus had not been there she had no idea what would have happened to her.

She could only imagine what the nutter was doing to the poor wizard's body.

Hermione was shaken from her intrusive thoughts when the front door opened and Phaeron walked through. It took her a moment to realize who the boy was given how much he looked like his father and the attire he insisted upon wearing wither he was at Hogwarts or here at home did not help the situation.

"I've returned mother." said Phaeron making his way into the kitchen.

"So I see." replied Hermione with a smirk. "Was the trip as uneventful as always?"

"Indeed." replied Phaeron. "I got a few toffee nut bars that were in stock."

"I see and they've all managed to make it here in one piece?" she asked knowing full well that they didn't.

Phaeron shrugged.

"Well one of them met with an unfortunate accident." he replied.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"An accident?" she said not liking the word for obvious reasons.

"Yes." replied Phaeron oblivious to the way his mother bristled at the used term. "I accidentally forgot breakfast and well one of them had to suffice."

Hermione shook her head. Apparently her son was gifted with his father's dry humor.

"Alright." she said not at all hiding the smirk that filed across her face. "Put the other's away and have some real food...and don't think I haven't counted them in your pocket."

Phaeron smirked and put the bars away. He knew once he had his mother would take to hiding them so he placed a discrete locator charm upon them when he left the store. He knew his mother far too well to just hand them over peacefully.

"Any thing interesting happen while I was away?" asked Phaeron putting away the bars.

"When you were at Hogwarts or when you went to the corner market?" asked Hermione.

"When I was away at Hogwarts mother." replied Phaeron.

Hermione took a sip of her lukewarm coffee.

"As a matter of fact something interesting did occur while you were away Phaeron." she said.

Phaeron smirked already knowing what might have happened.

"Do's this something interesting have to do with my father by any chance?" he asked with a raised eyebrow reminiscent of the dour wizard himself.

Hermione shook her head.

"Of course you'd know." she said. "Why am I not surprised?"

Phaeron shrugged.

"Maybe it's a Snape trait." he replied jokingly.

"There is no maybe to it." replied Hermione. "Your father was always one step ahead of the curve and nosy than any first year in the restricted section of the library."

Phaeron laughed at this.

"I think he would prefer to think of it as being curious." he replied between bouts of laughter.

"You're one to bloody talk." said a familiar deep baritone voice that caught both Phaeron and Hermione's attention instantly. "How quickly you forget the little discussion prior to our marriage about cats and curiosity, Mrs. Snape."

"FATHER!" said Phaeron pleased to see Severus Snape at his home instead of behind some enchanted portrait.

Obsidian eyes met amber once more and this time Hermione dropped the coffee mug she had been sipping from all this time.

"Severus." said Hermione stunned by The Potions Master's sudden appearance in her kitchen. Up till now she was debating wither or not his last visit had been a dream.

"Well I should bloody hope so." replied Snape seemingly annoyed. "Whom else would be projecting into your kitchen?"

Phaeron had been pleased to have both his parents in the same room at the same time, well to almost have them both.

"Father, you came." he said happily.

Snape turned his attention toward his young son.

"One usually does that when summoned." he replied with his usual dry wit.

"Apparently eleven years of being trapped outside your body has done little to dull that wit of yours." said Hermione.

"Look who's talking." replied Snape turning his attention back to his wife.

Hermione turned her attention to her son.

"What does he mean by one calls when they are summoned?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Phaeron smirked.

"Well." he began. "I gave father some more of my magic and called for him to be here before I went back to Hogwarts."

"Apparently our son has the foolish notion that I wish to be brought here to spend the holiday with him." said Snape in a mockingly bitter tone.

"Is that suppose to deter him?" asked Hermione. "Not even I am convinced."

"Watch it witch." growled Snape.

"You first wizard." replied Hermione.

Snape shook his head. She was rather fortunate that he could do little to her in this state.

Phaeron smirked and made his way into the front room while Hermione went about cleaning up the pieces of broken coffee mug off the floor. Snape watched her as she worked. The dour wizard's obsidian eyes had been filled with such longing for her. It of course didn't escape her notice either.

"I've been doing quite a bit of reading." said Hermione breaking the silence at last. "On your current condition I mean."

Snape continued to stare at his wife as she moved about the kitchen. It was clear she had become quite the woman in the wake of his absence. It surprised him that she didn't have suitors lined up outside her door.

"So "Penelope", I suppose "little Telemachus" is the reason you have no one lined up at the door baying for your hand." he said with a trace of bitterness at the thought of anyone else trying to get their hands on his witch.

Hermione turned to face him taking a second or two to realize the extent of his comment. She recalled her husband had been a half-blood and thus knew a good deal about muggle literature, possibly more so than he would ever let on. Though the reference caught her off guard for a bit, Hermione had a passion for muggle literature just as much as she had for anything literary in either world.

"No "Odysseus", I should say that he is not." replied the witch focused on him with her amber eyes unwavering. "I never felt the need to remarry and since you are not actually dead that proved to be the right decision after all...besides I already told you when the war ended I still wanted my husband."

Snape smirked recalling just when that conversation took place. Of course they had both been naked within the darkness of his private chambers and she pregnant with their unborn daughter at the time.

"Just checking." replied Snape. "Wouldn't want some unnamed suitor to have an unfortunate "accident."

Hermione shook her head.

"You and your son are definitely cut from the same cloth git." she said. "I do wish you both would stop using that euphemism, I can't stand it."

"Who are we to argue when something just works so well." he replied casually.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That word makes me cringe every time I hear it Severus." she said serious. "It's what Dumbledore had the nerve to call Harry's attempt to murder you."

Snape's eyes suddenly widened as he shifted his gaze toward the door.

"Shhhh!" he said. "Are you trying to give that information to the boy."

The witch considered what she had nearly done.

"Cast the silencing charm if we are going to discuss this." he said.

"I don't wish to discuss it." she replied. "I was just making a point."

"Duly noted." replied Snape.

After a few more moments of silence he spoke.

"I'm rather glad you are his mother." he said.

Hermione turned her attention away from staring out the kitchen window.

"What?" she asked caught off guard.

"Phaeron...I'm rather glad...well thankful that you are his mother." said Snape in a serious tone. "He's...well...extraordinary."

"Well, I didn't make him by myself Severus." she replied. "As I recall you had a hand in his creation as well."

Snape treated her to a knowing smirk.

"More than a hand I'd say." he replied with heat behind his obsidian eyes.

"Git." said Hermione with a knowing smirk of her own.

"Insufferable know-it-all." he replied teasing back.

The witch let out a sigh as she took in the sight of her husband. She tried her best not to let out how much it pained her that he had been so close and yet so far away from her. It did little good to hear his voice and know he was there and not be able to touch him or have him hold her like she long for him to for so many years.

She wondered briefly if he felt the same.

"We have to find a way to bring you back." she said.

"There is nothing that I would like better." he replied meaningfully.

"Really?" asked Hermione with an arched eyebrow.

Snape smirked once more knowing all too well what she had been eluding to.

"Well, I'd have to get my body back witch." he reasoned. "Then of course you'd have to cancel any day time plans for a few days...as I recall you seem to love when I...how did you put it..."make you feel good."

"Is that a promise?" asked Hermione in a tone mocking innocence.

"It is most definitely a promise witch." replied Snape still with heat behind his obsidian eyes. "Unfortunately, I must go before "Calypso" returns."

Hermione knew exactly whom it was that Snape was referring to this time.

"How appropriate." she said.

Snape shrugged.

"Be careful." said Hermione meaningfully.

"I can take care of myself." he replied still with a smirk. "Tell the boy, I shall speak with him another time."

"Will do." she replied trying to keep him from seeing how much his departure from her to return to Bellatrix hurt her.

Snape disappeared and Hermione turned her attention to cleaning the breakfast dishes.

Phaeron appeared shortly there after curious as to where his father had gone.

"Mother?" asked the raven haired boy. "Where has father gone?"

"He had to return to Calypso." replied Hermione bitterly.

Phaeron arched an eyebrow at this.

"Calypso?" he asked caught off-guard. "The nymph from Greek mythology?"

Hermione shook her head.

"It's what he calls the one that keeps his body." she explained. "Something of a joke coming from your father."

Phaeron shook his head this time.

"Father is a strange man." he said taking this all in.

"You are just like him, Telemachus." replied the witch unable to resist the quip Severus had set in motion.

"I guess that makes you, Penelope in this little story then doesn't it mother?" asked Phaeron with a smirk reminiscent of his father.

"I guess it does." she replied ruffling the boy's raven locks. "Your hairs growing quite a bit."

"I like it this way." replied Phaeron trying to undo the damage her ruffling caused.

"Makes you look even more like your father." she said.

"I know." replied Phaeron. "That is the general idea mother."

"Alright." said Hermione. "Between you and your father I've had my fill of snarky Slytherin for today...I'm going to my office to read."

"See you at supper mother." replied Phaeron as he made his way toward his bedroom. "I have a bit of studying to do as well."

"See you at supper." Hermione called from the kitchen.

The both of them spent the rest of the evening leading up to supper reading all the dark arts tomes they could get their hands on in a bid to find the spell to reverse what Severus Snape had done to himself and bring him home. Sadly, by the time supper rolled around, neither of them had such luck in finding the answer but that did not mean they would give up. They were both determined to make the dour wizard whole again and bring him home for the first time in years.


	68. Chapter 67:An Outing To Remember

_**Chapter 67: An Outing To Remember**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...I know in previous chapter that Lily Potter is described as the baby daughter of Harry and Ginny but for the purposes of what is intended for this story and because I recalled her having to wait two years to attend Hogwarts during Albus Severus' first year, she is not a baby during Phaeron's first year at Hogwarts but rather making all the Potter children two years apart from each other, James will be 13 during Albus Severus' first year, which means Lily is seven at this time...If any corrections need to be made I will make them...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ aving read more than her fair share of dark tomes to find out how to reverse the spell Severus used on himself to transport his soul from his body, Hermione decided to head to Diagon Alley to get more books on the subject. Phaeron had been with her and she had sincerely hoped her son did not ask too many questions about why they were going to Diagon Alley this afternoon. To her surprise he said nothing as they apparated to the infamous magical alley and ventured toward one of the local bookstores. He glanced briefly at Olivander's wand shop still owned by the old wand-maker after all these years, he reopened his shop shortly after Voldemort's fall and had remained open ever since. The Weasley brothers joke shop had been one of the brightest most impressive shops in the alley. Fred and George Weasley had apparently still been doing well with their business. Hermione had not spoken to or seen much of the Weasley family since the war's end.

Fresh snow fall had been added to the already visible piles that lined the streets in small white hills as they stepped crushing the icy water with the soles of their collective dragon hide boots. Hermione had been a sight to behold when she really got going, her steps reminiscent of the brisk long strides her husband use to take when he ventured through the corridors of Hogwarts, her ebony coat billowed behind her like his robes had done so many times as he stalked the youth breaking curfew.

Phaeron looked ever the spitting image of his father, a mask of indifference plastered across his sallow pale face. He did his best to keep up with his mother's brisk pace bundled up to his pale neck via an large wool ebony coat that had once belonged to his father. His mother had told him the story of how she believed his father to be cursing a friend of hers upon the Quidditch field and that she once set his cloak on fire while he wore that very coat to the game. Of course she told him that later she felt terrible about the ordeal as, The Potions Master was actually trying to save her friend's life.

The raven haired boy couldn't believe what he had heard.

His mother.

The great Gryffindor Hermione Jean Granger-Snape had set a professor ablaze at the age of 12. The very same Professor whom would become her husband in later years and the father of her child.

It was almost too rich not to laugh at how everything turned out.

His father's version of how things happened was almost comical, he let Phaeron know that he knew for years that it was Hermione that had done such a dastardly thing to him and often mention how very Slytherin it was of her. Given the state of his own humiliation he also let Phaeron see the memory of Hermione being turned into a cat via _Polyjuice_ potion and admitted to "altering" the hair she used as punishment for her theft from his private stores.

The latter part of Severus Snape altering the once thought to be human hair sample so that Hermione would become a cat person. Was never discovered by Hermione, it was simply common knowledge between father and son. Like something of a bonding device.

In the present, Hermione Jean Granger-Snape's face had been just as indifferent if not intent on her mission to find a book related to her husband's condition and bring him home. She had not wanted the entire wizarding world to know anything about her future plans, in her mind her husband had given enough of him self for the ungrateful masses. The last thing she needed was for Dumbledore to turn this into a way for Harry Potter to be absolved of all his guilt when it came to what he had done back at the Fortress of Solitude.

The arrogant Potter had indeed intended to murder Severus that day, and he chose to do so in the most brutal of fashions. Using Severus' own manufactured spell to hurt him knowing full well just how devastating it would be since he had used it on Draco Malfoy in the boy's loo. That experience had supposedly traumatized Harry to such a degree that he and Ginny hid the book where no one else could find it, in the room of requirement.

With a sigh Hermione took in the sight of the ally. It had been a very long time since she ventured here. Mostly due to her wanting to avoid as many people as possible.

"Stick close to me." said Hermione in a warning tone that indicated she meant business.

"Yes Mother." replied Phaeron.

He recalled her behaving in quite a similar manner when he had to go shopping for his Hogwarts supplies.

She had not liked being open in the wizarding world, it was one of the reason why she moved herself and her only son to a flat in muggle London. There had been far too many memories that only made the anguish she felt at not having Severus anymore worse. Not to mention the all out adoration of the arrogant selfish backstabbing prat that took her Severus away from her, Harry James Potter.

The witch nearly spat as the name entered her mind in a sea of blackened ink riddled with disgust.

She ventured into the first book store making sure that Phaeron had been close behind her. She had mentioned nothing to him about research or about possibly helping his father reverse a dark spell, she wanted no part of dark magic anywhere near her son. She was no fool, she knew what kind of man her husband had been and how the darkness seemed to seep into his very being at times, the night of Dumbledore's supposed murder she had seen first hand just how much darkness was lurking beneath the surface of the dour wizard. And who could really blame him? It wasn't like anyone when out of their way to show him light.

Phaeron thought the bookstore they went into was teeming with mediocrity. It was a bright and vibrantly happy place not at all like many of the places he ventured to with his mother, the bookkeepers were as grim in expression and indifferent in their tone as she had been in those days, still all the books on magical youths below the age of eleven had been useful in his development, being Muggle-born, Hermione had only discovered her magic at the age of twelve and it had been spontaneous at best. She had no idea how to care for a baby gifted with magical blood from an ancient lineage, The Prince Family line had been nearly extinct with Phaeron being the newest addition to the old family and half-blood in status like his father before him had been.

"Welcome." said the rather cheerful book keeper. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Snape...and my has that young fellow grown since last I saw."

Phaeron resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the cheery old fellow who had been of service to his mother a time or two in the past. It wasn't as if the young wizard did not know how to be happy, in fact he was quite happy much of the time, like when he got his hands on a few Toffee Nut Bars, or when he came across a new and exciting list of potions ingredients, there was even happiness in the Snape home whenever his father came in for a brief visit, but the happy this man projected made his stomach turn.

"Good day to you too, Mr. Kelvis." said Hermione being polite more so for the first time in years. "I was wondering if you could help me look for a certain book today, one that is well verse in ancient magics."

Phaeron arched an eyebrow at her request noting how deliberately cryptic she was being.

Mr. Kelvis nodded and motioned for her to join him in the restricted section of the bookstore.

The raven haired boy was no idiot. He knew all about how Dark Arts tomes were kept in the backs of book stores for educational purposes and that the readers were restricted from borrowing or purchasing them without special permission from the Minister of Magic and that it had been their duty to safeguard these tomes from youths who had not obtained permission or the right to have them.

Hermione looked over at her young son and ruffled his raven hair.

"I'll just be a minute." she said. "Go and browse for something of your own if you'd like, to pass the time."

"As you wish mother." replied Phaeron a little disappointed about how much she was treating him like a little kid.

Hermione sighed and made her way back toward the restricted section with Mr. Kelvis.

Phaeron turned his attention to the collection of magical books at his disposal. Nothing here seemed to hold any interest of him as he browsed the shelves in keeping with his mother's request. Still finding himself bored and in need of mental stimulation, the raven haired boy made his way toward the door.

The bright colors of the Weasley Brother's Joke Shop. It had been a rather intriguing sight and like with any child at the tender age of eleven, Phaeron found himself drawn to the delightful place. The colors, the scents, the incredible sounds had all been so inviting. Phaeron saw no harm in peeking inside for a bit, if only to sate his curiosity about the strangely vibrant place.

 _Weasley Brother's Joke Shop..._

The first thing that caught Phaeron's attention, other than the impressive number of Hogwarts students that entered such a spectacular place was the scent of Toffee. There was a lot of other scents like butter, spicy cinnamon, and even raspberry. There was walls piled high with gags and various if watered down potions to soot any common needs and liven up any mundane day with jokes galore. Phaeron had thought it strange indeed that such a wondrous place would be located in an alley of all places.

The raven haired Slytherin entered the joke shop swept up in the wonder of it like many of the other young witches and wizards that had ventured passed the colorful doors. Fred and George Weasley had a pretty good read on those that entered their shop, they always knew when a new customer ventured passed those doors and into their world of pranks and manufactured happiness. It had been no surprise to them that they had managed to bring in a new face from the crowd.

"Hello mate." said Fred with a big smile plastered across his face.

"Welcome to the Weasley Brother's..." continued George with an identical smile plastered across his face.

"Joke..." started Fred.

"Shop." finished George.

Phaeron thought the two Weasley brothers had been the strangest men he had ever met thus far.

"Holy Hell." said Fred stunned as he looked upon Phaeron.

"It's a Mini Snape." said George in fascination.

Phaeron had not been surprised that they had known of his father. The man had been teaching at Hogwarts for a good number of years even before his mother got there. Not to mention his status as a War Hero.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day." said Fred unable to get his eyes off the raven haired boy.

"I'll say." agreed George.

Both Weasley men had a big smiled plastered upon their faces.

"Snape was the coolest teacher at Hogwarts." said Fred fondly.

"Let us prank quite a few staff members if I recall correctly." said George in an equally fond tone.

Phaeron arched an eyebrow at this.

"My father pulled pranks?" he asked.

Fred and George looked at each other in disbelief.

"Father?" they both said in unison. "Professor Snape is your father?"

"That..." started Fred.

"Means..." continued George

"Your..." said Fred

"Mione's..." said George

"Boy.." finished. Fred in awe of the young raven haired Slytherin.

"Well it's a bout time you came around." said George pleased to see the young Slytherin.

"I'm your uncle Fred." said Fred with a pricey grin. "Mione was like family to us way back when...and despite her dislike of our new brother in law...she's still family to us."

"I'm your uncle George." said George. "Mate, your dad was the coolest bloke I have ever known...Snape was king of the pranks...had quite a few nasty hexes we always hounded him to teach us..."

"Never quite got around to it." said Fred in an amusing tone.

"Always with the "I'm busy brooding in darkness..." said George in a pleasant mocking fashion.

"Or the "I hate Gryffindors...go bother someone else routine." said Fred mocking as well.

"Biggest prankster to date your dad was..." said George.

"You know he made the sorting hat put us in Gryffindor." said both the wizards in unison. "Said it would be the laugh of the century to have two Slytherins pose as Gryffindors...gave us quite a few house points if we got on Professor McGonagall's nerves a bit..."

Phaeron couldn't believe what he was hearing. Apparently he had gotten his mischievous streak honestly.

"Good fun that." said Fred.

"Indeed it was." replied George.

"You look just like him you know." said Fred observing the raven haired boy.

"It's rather uncanny." replied George doing the same.

The door opened and two new customers entered the store, well they weren't exactly new as it had been none other than Harry James Potter accompanied by his two sons: James Potter II and little Albus Severus, who had still been attending primary school.

"Fred, George." said Harry surveying the wild sea of endless witches and wizards in search of his brothers in law.

"Over here Harry." they both said in unison.

Phaeron stiffened at the mention of Harry Potter.

Harry sent both his boys off to do their own thing and headed over toward Fred and George.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked casually.

"Nothing much Harry." replied Fred.

"Just having a chat with mini Snape." said George.

Harry looked over at Phaeron.

For a moment emerald eyes locked onto obsidian and the raven haired boy arched an eyebrow at the elder wizard much like his father use to on occasion.

"Your father was a great man." said Harry as a look of sadness filed across his face.

Phaeron nodded still not trusting the man his mother declared as an enemy.

"A-Are you interested in purchasing anything in the shop?" asked Harry. "Feel free to put whatever you want on my tab."

The raven haired wizard had not known why the elder Potter was being so generous, possibly had something to do with his mother hexing him at Hogwarts.

"No thank you." replied Phaeron. "I was merely curious about this place and now my curiosity has been sated."

"What's your hurry mini Snape?" asked George.

"Yeah you just got here." said Fred.

Harry knew exactly why Phaeron was all for leaving. Truth be told he was a little glad of it if only to avoid upsetting Hermione whom he had no doubt had been close by and armed with a few nasty hexes to boot.

"I think it is best if I go." said the raven haired boy.

Harry sighed.

"Let him go guys." he said. "I believe he has somewhere to be."

The Weasley Brother's shrugged.

"Soot yourself mate." said Fred sadly.

"But you know where to find us if you want to have fun." said George with a smile.

Phaeron nodded.

"I'll take that under advisement." he replied.

The raven haired boy met Harry Potter's gaze one last time making the hairs on the back of the elder wizard stand on end as he headed toward the front door. At that moment, Ginerva Potter had arrived with a seven year old Lily Potter leading her by the hand into the joke shop. Lily had been clutching her favorite teddy bear, a ebony bear with equally black eyes. She never liked to let the thing out of her sight and did her best to take it everywhere much to her mother's chagrin.

"STOP IT JAMES!" shouted Albus Severus Potter as he took off down the isles.

James Sirius Potter held a slimy frog in his hands and chased his younger brother.

"It's your dinner Albie go ahead eat up!" said James taunting the younger wizard.

"LEAVE ME ALONE STUPID JERK FACE!" shouted Albus Severus still running as fast as he could to get away.

Lily rolled her eyes as best a seven year old girl could as the boys zipped between the bystanders. James bumped Lily knocking her to the floor as Harry and Ginny Potter chased after him to get him to leave Albus Severus alone. Lily had dropped her favorite teddy bear and he slid beneath one of the counters. The brown eyed young witch tried her best to get the bear but it was to no avail.

Fred and George had been busy undoing the damage James II had caused to their respective shelves as he knocked them down as well.

Amid the shouting and bickering, Lily walked out of the shop in a huff. She couldn't stand James and hated the way the arrogant jerk treated Albus Severus. Now her favorite teddy bear was lost and no one was there to help her. The embittered girl stood in the snow as silent tears ran down her cheeks. As she stood letting the chill of the winter weather nip at her, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Did you lose this?" asked a raven haired boy draped in ebony.

Obsidian eyes met amber as Lily noted this boy held her teddy bear.

"Ozzy!" she said pleased to see her friend again.

Phaeron offered the little girl a rather shy smile and handed her the bear.

"Thank you." she said ecstatic hugging her teddy bear friend. "Thank you so very much."

Phaeron smiled shyly once more.

The beautiful girl took it upon herself to hug him for his efforts. In his own mind he had not done anything but retrieve an old bear from beneath the counter but to her it was the most heroic thing he could have ever done for her.

Having finally calmed her self, Lily Potter offered Phaeron a shy smile of her own.

"Thank you again for saving Ozzy." she said.

"Don't mention it." replied Phaeron. "Although I wouldn't call retrieval "saving" anything exactly."

Lily's brown eyes lit up.

"Your a strange boy...like Sevie.." she said pleasantly. "I like it."

Phaeron arched an eyebrow at this.

"Sevie?" he asked.

"Albus Severus Potter." said Lily mimicking her mother when she was handing down discipline. "My brother...well the only one I like anyway."

The raven haired wizard smirked at that.

"What a curious name." he said thoughtfully.

"My daddy named him after his heroes during the second wizarding war." said Lily proudly. "Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape?" asked Phaeron with an arched eyebrow. "Why would your father name his son after my father?"

"Severus Snape's your father?" asked Lily in awe. "Wow...I'd bet you and Sevie get along...what's your name?"

"Phaeron." replied the raven haired Slytherin. "Phaeron Severus Sebastian Snape."

"Wow." said Lily amazed. "That's a long name, like Dumbledore's...my name's Lily by the way...Lily Luna Potter."

Phaeron nodded. Apparently, there were more Potters than just the prat James. However Albus Severus and Lily did not seem to behave like him or care too much for the elder Potter son's antics for that matter. The raven haired wizard supposed he could do worse in the way of company. At least they had a common enemy.

"It was father's idea to name me Phaeron." he explained. "He's a notorious Potions Master...he even taught my father how to make potions."

"So are you a Potions Master too?" asked Lily inquisitive. "You are named after two Potions Masters."

"As a matter of fact that is what I want to be." said Phaeron. "I just have to get through Hogwarts first."

"You go to Hogwarts?" asked Lily even more in awe. "What's it like?"

Phaeron simply shrugged.

"You'll know in a few years." he replied. "I won't spoil the surprise."

Lily giggled holding her teddy bear tight to her chest.

"Well thank you again Phaeron Snape." she said "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise Lily Potter." replied Phaeron.

He watched the giggling girl make her way back into the joke shop and headed back toward the book store. He had arrived just in time before his mother's sixth sense about him being in the presence of a Potter kicked in, Lily had been a nice little girl and he would hate for her to see her father get himself hexed into next week for being around the son of Hermione Granger-Snape.

"Did you find anything to your liking?" asked Hermione observing the bored expression on her young son's pale face.

"Nothing at all mother." replied Phaeron. "Any luck on your end?"

"None at all." replied Hermione with an equally bored expression. "Come let's go have lunch."

"As you wish mother." replied Phaeron.

Both mother and son strolled out of the bookstore and passed The Weasley Brothers' joke shop where Phaeron caught sight of a smiling Lily Potter squeezing her teddy bear tightly to her chest as she watched them pass by. _The Potters it seemed were a strange lot it seemed. Some more strange than the others._


	69. Chapter 68:In Dreams Of Terror

_**Chapter 68: In Dreams Of Terror**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Snape Flat, London, England, Muggle World..._

 _ **P**_ haeron had been unusually quiet while he and his mother ate their dinner for the night, steak had been a favorite of his father's on occasion and it seemed to be true enough for him as well. The raven haired boy had been rather disappointed that he and his mother still could find no way to save his father as of yet. Bookstore after bookstore had been visited even a those confiscated from the public by the Ministry of Magic and still there was no sign of anything remotely close to pointing them in the right direction to help The Potions Master. Her son's sour mood had not been lost on her and in truth she was feeling a bit disappointed herself. She knew that Severus had relatively six years left before his magic supply ran out and then he would be caught between worlds forever.

The meal passed silently between the two remaining Snapes and then it was over. Phaeron collected the dishes and ventured into the kitchen. He had volunteered to do them this time and his mother made her way to her bedroom. She always liked to do a bit of light reading before bed since she was a girl and it had been the same for her as a woman. Phaeron went to bed after doing the dishes trying to rack his brain thinking up how to find the spell his father had used to they could reverse it and then the idea came to him that his father's memories held the key to that very information. The young raven haired Slytherin made up his mind to sift through his father's memories back at Hogwarts until he could find the book pertaining to the dark spell he used to project himself out of his body.

Hermione had come to the same conclusion that night but knew she had to wait until she could return to Hogwarts to make it possible.

 _A few days later..._

Morning had arrived and Phaeron had not been in the mood to greet it. The raven haired Slytherin boy tossed and turned in his sleep from yet another night terror. Only this time he kept seeing his father battling some monster cloaked in shadow with emerald green eyes. The young wizard had tried to assist his father using his own magic to take out the emerald eyed demon attacking his father but it was to no avail, he had not been strong enough to make much of a difference. Snape had been covered in blood and too weak to lift his own wand. Phaeron continued to toss and turn in his bed, kicking the forest green comforter and black cotton sheets off his sweat blasted form. His pale lean chest heaving in ragged breaths.

 _{He saw his father unable to defend himself as the emerald eyed demon laughed towering over them._

 _His mother appeared as his father collapsed onto the cold stone floor of the strange place that held the battle. She held his father as more of the dour wizard's blood seeped from his ebony clad body._

 _"FATHER!" shouted Phaeron rushing over toward his parents._

 _Unfortunately, for the raven haired boy the more he ran the further he got from them._

 _His obsidian eyes took in the sight of his dying father and greif stricken mother as the emerald eyed demon laughed at their misfortune. Rage burned in the young Slytherin. He could feel his magic began to grow and start pulsing around him. It became almost uncontrollable as it manifested wrapping around the young boy in the form of flame.}_

Hermione Granger-Snape awoke to the sound of smoke detectors going off in her London flat. The first thought that entered her mind was, her young son. Hopping out of bed and rushing toward her son's room she noted the heat coming from it.

"PHAERON!" she shouted wondering if this was indeed a fire by muggle standards or if it had been induced by him practicing spells in his room.

There was no reply.

"PHAERON SEVERUS SEBASTIAN SNAPE, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" shouted Hermione.

Still there was no reply.

Having enough and sensing her son might well be in danger, she kicked the door open and much to her shock and horror, Phaeron's entire room had been engulfed in flame. Hermione set to work dousing the flame with her aquatic spells and made her way toward her son. She was further rocked to her core to find that he had been the cause of the flames via his wayward magic and he was doing it while locked in the grips of a lengthy night terror.

Thinking quickly, Hermione aimed her wand at Phaeron in a bid to quell his wayward magic. She noted how it seemed to be coming from his apparent night terror.

"FATHER!" shouted Phaeron trapped in his night terror.

"Phaeron you have to wake up." said Hermione in a calm mother-like tone once she had done away with the flames. "You are having a night terror."

The raven haired boy tossed and turned some more in bed gripping his mattress with the crisp black sheet wrapped around him.

"Phaeron...your father is fine." she said trying to reassure him. "You and I are going to bring him home."

The boy remained locked in his dream.

Hermione had been at a loss on how to help him. Then suddenly, as if sensing Phaeron and her own distress, Severus appeared with a grim look upon his sallow pale face.

"Phaeron." he said in a stern tone. "Open your eyes."

The raven haired boy began to calm some as his magic began to subside.

"Father." said Phaeron with tears running down his own pale cheeks.

"Open your eyes son." said Snape concentrating on his son. "There is no demon."

Trusting his father's voice the raven haired boy opened his eyes and looked quite puzzled at both his parents.

"Mother?" he said looking at Hermione confusion upon his face then shifting his gaze to Snape. "Father?"

"Phaeron." said Hermione wrapping her arms around her trembling son.

"Father." said Phaeron looking over at Snape. "I dreamed you were..."

"I am here that is all that matters." said The Potions Master.

The boy nodded and let himself relax into his mother's embrace.

"I'm sorry mother." said Phaeron feeling badly for causing her to worry. "I didn't mean to have a night terror."

"Shhhh." said Hermione grateful to Severus for his assistance.

Her amber eyes took in the sight of her husband he looked to have been up for quite some time but then again she doubted he would need sleep as he was between the living world and that of the dead. His sorrowful obsidian eyes looked at him.

"Thank you, Severus." she said.

He held up a hand.

"No thanks is required." replied The Potions Master. "After all, he is my son as well."

"It's good to see you father." said Phaeron. "I'm sorry I let my night terrors get the better of me."

Snape smirked.

"Phaeron...you are not the only Snape who suffers from night terrors." he said. "I myself was often a victim of them being an ex-death eater and a war veteran didn't make it any better."

Phaeron smiled at his father it pleased him to know that he wasn't the only Snape to suffer from night terrors.

"Focus on what you know to be real and you'll be fine." said Snape.

The raven haired boy nodded.

"I will father." he said meaningfully.

Snape returned his son's smile, took one last look at his grateful wife and just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone leaving Hermione and Phaeron alone once more.


	70. Chapter 69:When In Doubt Let Grief Out

_**Chapter 69: When In Doubt Let Grief Out**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Snape Residence, London, England, Muggle World..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape found himself walking the quieted halls of the flat his wife Hermione shared with their eleven year old son. Both had gone to bed after an apparent mother-son outing. Hermione had taken longer to turn in, pro her usual note of behavior. Snape sighed as he ventured into his sleeping son's bedroom. Phaeron had been quite worn out from the events of the day and rightly so his mother had dragged him all over London between both wizarding and muggle worlds in a bid to find the tome required to help his father. Being only eleven did have it's limits and it appeared Phaeron had reached them. Snape smiled sadly at his sleeping young son. Phaeron's raven hair was growing rather rapidly, much as his own use to on occasion, he had been lying on his back with the covers tossed about the bed and hanging onto the hard wood floor below. It amazed the dour wizard how much his son reminded him of himself and yet he behaved so like his mother. Snape shook his head noting his son had a fondness for sleeping in his boxer shorts no matter the temperature outside.

The raven haired Slytherin boy looked so peaceful in sleep, the picture of true innocence. The more he watched the boy the more he feared anything coming into his life and causing the change in him that would bring out his deeply rooted darkness. The Potions Master closed his eyes and ventured out toward his wife's bedroom. No doubt the bedroom he would have shared with his wife had he been among the living. Behind the large wooden door, Hermione much to Snape's surprise had not been asleep.

The sorrowful witch merely lied on her back. From the looks of it she had been viewing an old memory.

Snape strolled into the room without a sound as he watched his wife lie still dressed in an ebony night gown. Her infamously bushy hair had been let down for the night as well covering her pillow as she remained still in the dead of night. In the pale moon light, Snape could just make out the rows of tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"You should try and conserve your energy." she said without making any sudden movements or shifting her eyes toward his ebony clad figure.

"I needed to see you...both of you." said Snape not at all surprised she knew he was there.

"I know." she replied as the tears continued to fall.

Snape made his way over toward the bed. Hermione turned finally giving the Potions Master her back as he lied back onto the crisp white sheets. It took a good deal of concentration but he managed to lay his body right beside her's without falling through the bed.

"I have caused you a good deal of pain in the short time that we have been married." he said with a weary expression upon his sallow pale face.

Hermione simply let out a weary sigh.

"We were at war." she said as the tears continued. "There was a lot going on."

Snape never understood how she could be so dismissive of his less than reputable behavior.

"I make no excuse for my behavior." he said. "I know I don't deserve you...I make no illusions to the contrary, I did however make you a promise."

"You made a lot of promises you couldn't keep." said Hermione turning to face him.

He nodded.

"I fully intend to keep them." said Snape.

"And what if we can't figure out what's wrong with you?" asked Hermione. "What if we can't bring you back and you disappear forever?"

"Then I have a good six years to be with my wife and my son however I can." said Snape meaningfully.

The tears continued to fall down Hermione's cheeks.

"I wish I could comfort you." he said. "I've watched you grieve for eleven years...and there is nothing I wanted more than to hold you in my arms and assure you that everything would work itself out."

"Where you there when Phaeron was born?" asked Hermione wiping away her own tears.

"Yes." replied Snape with a weary smile. "He was a strange little bundle with a good deal of raven hair even then."

"He was so chubby." said Hermione drifting into the memory "Sometimes, I would kiss his little cheeks just to see his face light up."

"He saw me once." said Snape. "I had no idea how but he had the ability to see me when he was a baby."

"It was probably your connection to him." said Hermione. "He is your blood after all."

"Maybe." replied The Potions Master thinking back. "Y-You've done an amazing job with him."

"Thank you." replied Hermione.

Snape looked up at the ceiling. She looked over at him noting the tears that had fallen down his sallow pale cheeks. She could do little to comfort him as they layed there side by side together in this brief moment yet so far away from each other.

"I'm in hell, Hermione." admitted Snape softly.

"I know Severus." she replied softly as well. "Me too."

"I-I wish..." started The Potions Master before he fell silent.

The witch closed her eyes knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"Me too." she replied.

"I can't hold you...I couldn't even hold my son when he was born..." said Snape the fury growing in him. "I didn't want to leave you...I don't want to leave you..."

The sorrowful witch said nothing as she listened to her husband. His voice the only thing that could reach her after everything that has happened. She could tell so much by the tone of his voice even if she couldn't touch him or feel him. She knew that he was afraid and that he was desperate to hold on to her and Phaeron for as long as he could. Even if it meant using up his last bit of magical reserves.

"Don't you dare give up Severus Snape." said Hermione noting the hint of resignation in his tone.

The witch was not about to let Harry Potter and Bellatrix LeStrange win. Not now. Not after having hope restored after all these years. Severus had more than paid for his past mistakes, he had fought in two wizarding wars. He had taught and protected countless young students to atone for the lives he had taken. They had lost their first child, their daughter to death eaters and he very nearly gave his life to protect Harry Potter the child of the very people who went out of their way to hurt him when he had been a young man.

No. Enough was enough. Severus had paid more than anyone for the small bit of happiness he rightly deserved. All he wanted was to be with her and Phaeron, to have a normal family after everything he had to endure for so many years.

"You and I both know I had no intention of doing so." replied Snape meeting Hermione's eyes. "But should this not go the way we plan..."

"I won't accept anything less." said Hermione. "Phaeron needs his father...he's had to grow up believing you to be dead and he doesn't say much about it but I know how hurt he feels not having you in his life."

"I understand." replied Snape. "I will do everything within my power to assist him with whatever he needs."

Hermione sighed lying back against the pillow.

"I miss you so much." she said looking back up at the ceiling. "I know we make jokes and side step what happened for Phaeron's sake but..."

Snape looked over at his wife.

"But it's getting harder to pretend that we aren't effected by what happened at the castle of Solitude." he said finishing for her.

Hermione nodded closing her eyes.

"Every day for the past eleven years the same memory of what happened the night of Voldemort's fall haunts me." she admitted. "I see you covered in blood...Harry taunting you...it always ends the same with you dying in my arms."

"I'm still here." said Snape meaningfully. "You aren't rid of me yet, Miss Granger."

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at him.

"It's Snape." she replied. "Git."

"Very well Mrs. Snape." he replied smirking.

Hermione sighed again.

"It wasn't enough that we lost our daughter." she said sadly.

"Hermione." said Snape knowing where she was going with this.

"She didn't even get to take her first breath Severus." she continued. "We never even got to see her."

"I know." he replied. "And it's my fault...If I had been with you..."

"If I had never left the three broom sticks..." she said regretfully.

"We cannot change the past Hermione." he said. "As much as we would like to it's not going to happen."

"I know." she replied.

"Wishing cannot make it so." continued Snape.

"I know." said Hermione again. "It just isn't fair..."

"Life isn't fair." replied Snape. "No one knows that better than I."

"If I wasn't pregnant with Phaeron, I don't think I could have survived after the war." said Hermione honestly.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"Surely, you don't mean that." he said stunned by her admission.

Hermione's cold amber gaze met his obsidian one.

"I lost my child." she said. "My husband was just killed by the boy who used to be my best friend and revered by everyone...I had not yet returned my parents memories, and I was so heartbroken I didn't even want to finish my studies..."

"I am not worth that." said Snape serious as he looked into her eyes. "I am not nor will I ever be worth that...Hermione...Your life means far more to me than anyone aside from my son in this world."

"It's how I felt Severus." said Hermione. "I didn't want to live without you."

Snape had not liked this talk. He had been confident Hermione was stronger than that. That she could get on just fine with his passing and do what needed to be done. His condition was iffy at best and he had not wanted to get her hopes up for his return and then not be able to deliver.

"Well now you have Phaeron to consider." he said bitterly. "And as I've told you before...I'm not worth that."

"You're the love of my life Severus Snape." said Hermione honest as she continued to look up at the ceiling.

"And you are the eternal keeper of my tainted soul." replied Snape. "But I want you to live Hermione...no matter what happens...promise me."

The sorrowful witch remained silent for a while.

"Hermione." said Snape serious.

"I promise." she replied as tears streamed down her cheeks.

They both lied back on the bed in relative silence for a while before Snape changed the subject back to Phaeron.

"Apparently our son has quite a few female admirers." he said.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"Like father like son." she said with a light hearted smile.

"So it seems." said Snape thoughtfully. "I just hope that isn't the case for everything he goes through."

"You weren't so bad Severus." replied Hermione. "A bit moody perhaps, then there's the whole Slytherin git thing."

"Insufferable know it all." said Snape in his best professor persona tone.

"Bat of the dungeons." replied Hermione.

"Bucktooth Granger." countered Snape.

"Snivellus Greasy." said the bushy haired witch.

"How unoriginal." said Snape sarcastically. "Are you so hard pressed for a decent come back that you've resorted to taking a page out of Sirius Black's rotten handbook?"

"You tell me." said Hermione equally sarcastic in tone. "Does using Draco Malfoy's mediocre insults suit you?

"Miss Granger." said Snape.

"Professor Snape." retorted Hermione.

"Mrs. Snape." he said.

"Mr. Snape." she said.

"Wife." Said Snape looking into her eyes.

"Husband." she counted looking into his.

"I love you." he said meaningfully.

"I love you too." she replied just as meaningfully.

"Never forget that." said Snape.

"Same goes for you." replied Hermione.

The rest of the night passed peacefully. When Hermione finally drifted off to sleep Snape roamed through the house one last time to get a look at his sleeping family. Phaeron had remained undisturbed but appeared to sense him.

"Father." said the boy in sleep. "D-Don't go."

"Phaeron." said Snape with a sad smile upon his sallow pale face. "Take care of your mother...I'll return soon."

With that Snape took his leave of them for the time being.


	71. Chapter 70: Visiting The Grangers

_**Chapter 70: Visiting The Grangers**_

 _ **{A/N: Sorry for the delay, sister had a birthday and took a good deal of planing and secrecy...and then the actual celebration...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Snape Residence, London, England, Muggle World..._

 _ **P**_ haeron had been secretly looking forward to this year's Christmas Holiday. It was the first time he and his mother would be able to share in the festivities with his father. Though they couldn't really enjoy it as much as any family, having Severus there was enough for Phaeron. The raven haired boy had even thought it was worth it to be dressed in a long sleeve white dress shirt with a ridiculous green/black diamond sweater vest, black trousers, and shiny dress shoes more heavily polished than Draco Malfoy's at a dinner party in his honor. He wore a silver wrist watch on his right arm and his hair was slicked back and relatively neat looking. A green tie had been around his neck and tucked neatly behind his sweater vest. He looked every bit the premiere idiot his muggle grandparents had wanted in a grandchild. Phaeron only agreed to be on his best behavior because Hermione had told him the story of how Severus had been forced to dress up for their wedding, she even had the pictures to prove it. It was how she always got her son to comply with visiting her parents this way.

The young raven haired Slytherin emerged from his bedroom and ventured into the sitting room, where his mother had come out dressed in a traditional woman's suit complete with the lengthy business skirt and blazer. She had chosen the color beige for the occasion and wore stockings identical to the suit's color. Her usually bushy brown hair had been pulled back into a bun like always and she wore a rather stern look upon her face. Every year The Snapes managed to look like just another regular muggle family, despite being adept in magic and literature from both worlds. They made the trip to The Green Garden suburbs to visit Hermione's parents.

Phaeron had not liked playing muggle when it came to visiting his mother's parents. It always meant he was under a tremendous amount of pressure to keep his magic in check and the mundane holiday festivities were not to his liking. Still, he behaved like every bit the proper little boy. Even when his grandfather took in a little too much egg-nog with brandy and started talking about his deceased father and how if the man was alive he would "put a hurt on him" for impregnating his daughter while she was still a student and too young to even plan for her future.

Mr. John Reyes Granger felt that his daughter was taken advantage of by her former Potions Professor and was furious with the school for allowing it. It did little to quell the man's temper about the whole ordeal even when it was explained that what Snape did saved his little girl's life and that the man died a hero ensuring the despot "Voldemor" or whatever didn't live to take over both the wizarding and non magical worlds.

Mrs. Jean Mildred Granger, had not thought too highly of Severus Snape either but she didn't want to lose her only daughter or their only grand child because of it. Wither she or John liked it or not this Professor Snape bloke had been Phaeron's biological father. The boy was the spitting image of him with a few of Hermione's better traits mixed in here and there. Despite her earlier misgivings, Jean came around to accepting Severus Snape as her deceased son-in-law, she found that he had not been such a bad man if he had been extraordinarily gifted as Hermione repeatedly said that he was and he did have a job as a professor in a prestigious magical school, not to mention he had given his entire life savings to ensure Hermione and Phaeron would be well taken care of wither he was alive or not.

The man had been her husband for all intents and purposes, so that was another plus.

Jean had begun to think that it might have been nice to have met this Severus Snape at least once. When Hermione finally broke down and told her how Severus had died it broke the older woman's heart. This Severus bloke had risked his life to save so many people, her daughter included and met his end in a very violent and bloody fashion dying in Hermione's arms. After hearing what her daughter went through and knowing all too well that this was the reason Phaeron was growing up without a father, Jean was willing to let her slight irritation at his daughter's sudden marriage go.

Phaeron had enjoyed spending time with his grandmother. He tolerated his grandfather up until the man had a little too much to drink and let the boy know how he really felt about the man that impregnated his gifted little girl. The raven haired boy sighed and looked up at his mother. He was as mentally prepared to see his maternal grandparents as he was ever going to be.

"All set?" asked Hermione trying to sound as delighted for this time as he was suppose to.

"I'm ready mother." said Phaeron steeling himself for the inevitable fallout.

They left the flat and apparated to her parents neighborhood. From there they hailed a cab and took it to the Granger residence. Phaeron had been silent the entire trip. Hermione had been no better with her mind wondering back to Severus and how he was fairing having another day being imprisoned.

She hoped that she would be able to get him home soon. The separation was becoming even more unbearable now that she knew Severus was still very much alive and could be brought back. Her need for him had increased tenfold and it was a more than just physical longing. There were moments during the early days of their marriage that Severus' company had been all she had craved.

"We're here mother." said Phaeron in an unenthusiastic tone not so unlike his father's pulling the witch from her thoughts.

Hermione paid the fare and she stepped out of the cab along with her son.

Her parents house had been one that you'd expect two retired dentists to share. A two bedroom structure with a nice paint job a large dark blue front door, a short but well maintained porch, a path for lush green for a lawn with various colorful flowers blooming up the stone walkway. To be the parents of a legendary witch, who had also been a war-hero by all accounts, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were definitely plain in comparison. Sometimes it astounded Phaeron that his mother, who had been a very formidable, ambitious, and highly driven witch could come from such mundane people.

Hermione knocked on the door with Phaeron at her side, he looked so much like a young muggle Severus, she couldn't help but smile and hope that this evening went well enough.

The large blue door opened and Hermione found herself face to face with her father.

"Herms." he said with a smile on his face as he looked upon his daughter.

"Hello Daddy." said Hermione. "It's good to see you."

The smile faded some when Mr. Granger's brown eyes shifted toward his eleven year old grandson. It wasn't hard to see that the man still held contempt for the Professor that had impregnated his only daughter. Phaeron had looked even more like the bastard than he had when he was a baby. Part of Mr. Granger felt sorry for the boy.

"You look well, Ronnie." said Mr. Granger, outright refusing to address his grandson by the strange wizarding name. Of course he couldn't actually pronounce it to save his life.

"John are they here yet?" called the voice of Mrs. Granger from inside.

"Yeah Jean they're here." replied Mr. Granger in return.

He moved aside and let them enter the house. Mrs. Granger came out of the kitchen with a powdered sugar covered apron on over a blue cotton dress with small white flowers printed all over. Her long brown hair at her shoulders as she made her way toward her only daughter and grandson. She smiled seeing how much young Phaeron had begun to look even more like the brave man that gave his life to save her daughter and less like the daughter that had given him life.

"He looks so handsome." remarked Mrs. Granger pulling her reluctant daughter into a hug.

"Indeed." replied Hermione tussling Phaeron's raven hair. "I think he looks more like his father every day."

Phaeron gave her a small smile and proceeded to let his grandmother pull him into an invading hug.

"So handsome." she said letting him go with a smile.

He returned her smile and made his way toward the many books they kept lining the shelves for all who had an interest, of course they had mainly been his mother's books from her youth spent with her family, she had read an awful lot. Phaeron didn't seem to mind. His father's private collection vastly outweighed her's by the thousands it seemed.

The young Slytherin couldn't exactly say where he had gotten his unquenchable thirst for knowledge, both his parents could have easily been in Ravenclaw house back at Hogwarts and both parents gave said Ravenclaws a run for their money in the N.E.W.T.S. and O.W.L.S department making Slytherin and Gryffindor the talk of their respective graduation years. Phaeron smiled as his small pale index finger traveled across the shelve stroking the large thick spines of the books stacked neatly in their proper places.

There was no doubt that his graduation year Slytherin house would get the most attention for the first time since his father had attended Hogwarts, he was determined to surpass everyone on the respective exams. For now the ambitious first year sighed thinking about his father. Severus Snape was no angel but he was defiantly good enough to have had some type of normal life after all he had suffered in his youth. Phaeron wondered what the snarky wizard was going to do for the holiday. What could he do? Being bound and separated from his living body did not bode well for one even on the most basic of days.

The day progressed to holiday cheer being spread though neither Phaeron nor Hermione felt very cheerful. Their minds going back to Snape and how to bring him home with whatever tome they needed to find. Dinner time had been a bust as Mr. Granger had a few too many egg-nog and rum shots and ended up bad mouthing Snape once again for impregnating his little girl when she was simply a student trying to get an education and then going off half-cocked and getting himself killed so that she would have to shoulder the weight of responsibility alone.

Phaeron had not liked Mr. Granger's drunkenness. It reminded him a lot of his father's unfortunate time with Tobias Snape. Both men seemed to take to the drink far too much thought Mr. Granger's words would be the only bad thing about his ventures.

The raven haired boy glared at his grandfather.

"A-And w-what a-are you s-staring at boy?" asked Mr. Granger. "D-Don't l-l-ike the w-way I sp-eak a-bout th-at n-no g-go-od f-fath-er o-of y-yo-urs?"

Phaeron said nothing as he got to his feet and left the table. Hermione had done the same glaring at her dad as she did with rage beyond her normal threshold.

"MY HUSBAND WAS A GOOD MAN...AND PHAERON HAPPENS TO LOVE HIS FATHER VERY MUCH." she said annoyed. "HAD HE NOT BEEN MURDERED THAN HE SURELY WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR US!"

Mr. Granger concentrated on his words to make them sound more clear.

"H-herms...he took advantage of you...he... teacher." he managed.

"He saved my life." replied Hermione. "And Phaeron was the best thing that ever happened to me...if I had not been pregnant with him then you never would have had a daughter."

Both Jean and John froze knowing all too well what she was implying.

"Herms." began her mother. "You and Ronnie both know that your father didn't mean anything by what he said...We are always going to love our grandson and we are very thankful for what Severus has done for you...saving your life."

Hermione sighed.

"Mom it's been a long day." she said. "I think Daddy should get some rest, Merlin knows Phaeron and I could use some."

"I think that's best." replied Mrs. Granger not wishing for anymore conflict.

"Me too." replied Hermione.

She glared murderously at her father and turned her attention to hugging her mother goodbye. Phaeron bid farewell to his grandmother then he and Hermione disapparated back toward their flat. Phaeron had been pondering his mother's words to his drunken muggle grandfather. His father had been murdered? She said it with such conviction that the boy could hardly ignore the implications. His father never said anything to him about what happened that day nor did his mother for that matter. He was more than sure she had instructed the Malfoys to keep that bit of information to themselves as well.

Phaeron continued to think on this.

His father was a spy for the Order of Phoenix, He was a good man and a powerful dark wizard that placed himself in the surest of harm to ensure that everyone could be safe from that despot Voldemort...For him to have been nearly murdered...it brought more questions than answers to the curious mind of an eleven year old boy.

Hermione did not seem to not the slight change in her son upon learning this new information. In fact, she had been so caught up in disproving her father's slander against her late husband, that she had not paid any attention to the fact that she let slip dangerous information especially where her young son was concerned. The boy concluded he was being kept in the dark about a lot of the goings-ons of the second wizarding war and it wasn't just due to his age.

 _The Snapes' Residence, London, England, Muggle World..._

Snape had been waiting when they returned. He spent some time talking with Phaeron about potions and various mixing qualities of each substance he had not tried yet. Phaeron had enjoyed his father's company for whatever it was worth and had gone to bed with Snape telling him a few amusing anecdotes about Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger the twelve year old girl who burst into Hogwarts and took charge of Gryffindor house in the blink of an eye.

Hermione rolled her eyes and defended herself through the tale.

Eventually Phaeron fell asleep despite himself. Hermione ventured into her room and slipped into her night down. Snape climbed in bed beside her. She fell asleep as well listening to the sound of his voice dreaming of a way to reverse what had been done and bring the dour wizard home with her and Phaeron for good.

Neither Hermione nor Phaeron mentioned what happened at her parents house. They simply wanted to get as much rest a possible before they ventured to Malfoy Manor as per the tradition since Phaeron's birth. The raven haired wizard always looked forward to visiting his Godparents. Likewise The Malfoys always looked forward to having the Snapes over. It was their way of holding on to Severus with Phaeron growing to look so much like him. Some times it was the only thing that kept Lucius going.

He had missed his little brother a great deal and had not been alone in that regard.


	72. Chapter 71:When A Serpent Gets The Scen

_**Chapter 71: When A Serpent Gets The Scent**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...had business to take care of that needed my immediate attention, sorry for the delays and the mistakes...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

 _ **P**_ haeron had still been reeling from the in-averted slip of the tongue on behalf of his mother. If he had heard right, then that meant that his father was murdered during the second wizarding war and it meant that the previous year when his godfather Lucius Malfoy showed up drunk for the award and remembrance ceremony commemorating that day, He had been right when he shouted to all who had attended that "Severus Snape was unjustly murdered in a brutal and vicious fashion for his efforts in the war and that the so called accidental line being spread about it was a boldface lie."

With his mind moving wildly in a bid to connect the stories and decipher what had been left out, the raven haired Slytherin decided he did not have enough information to get a clear picture on what might have happened to his father but he knew if anyone would tell him what really happened it was his godfather Lucius. Noting that his mother had still been asleep in the middle of the day, Phaeron got dressed up and made his way outside the flat. His mother's enraged words to his muggle grandfather still ringing in his ears.

{"HAD HE NOT BEEN MURDERED..."} she had said with her face twisted in a grimace.

The more he thought about it the more he was sure of what he heard being right.

"Had he not been murdered" were his mother's exact words.

The young raven haired boy's head had been filled with a great many questions.

 _Who killed his father?_

 _And why did the Order Of Phoenix cover it up?_

 _Was it Dumbledore?_

 _Was that why his parents hated the old sod?_

 _Where did Harry Potter tie into all of this?_

 _Why did his mother hate her former best friend so much?_

 _What had he done?_

Knowing he wasn't going to get any answers standing outside his flat awaiting Hermione to hall him back inside, Phaeron took off into the mild afternoon sun in search of someone who could answer at least some of his many mounting questions concerning the events that took his father away from him and his mother.

 _Later..._

Hermione tossed and turned beneath the covers of her rather large bed. She had been so steamed about her father's drunken antics she had gotten drunk her self in a bid to quell her mounting rage. She could not believe that man had the audacity to insult the wizard she loved especially during such a difficult time. The anniversary of her first pregnancy ending in tragedy was fast approaching. Every year it grew harder to pretend it didn't happen, that it was all just a part of some long lasting nightmare from the war. To lose both her unborn daughter, who had not even taken her first breath, and her husband in the same heartbreaking fashion was almost too much for the witch. Often she would send Phaeron away to the Malfoys' to have her cry in silence.

Still tossing about in her bed, the witch had tears fall down her pale cheeks as she recalled the events that lead to her daughter's demise. The wretched scar that Dolohov left upon her belly still a haunting reminder of the heartbreak she and Severus suffered. She had truly meant it when she confided to both her late husband and her father that if she had not been found to have been pregnant with Phaeron, then her life would have taken a very tragic turn.

"Hermione." said a familiar deep baritone voice.

"Severus." she replied her amber eyes fluttering as she opened them still unable to stop the tears.

Out of instinctual habit, the sorrowful witch reached for her husband only to find the bedding beside her cold from the morning air. There had been no sign of Severus as she came to her senses. The line of sight blurry from the tears that continued to fall down her pale cheeks. She missed him. She missed him a great deal more than anyone would ever know.

No one.

Not even Phaeron, knew how many nights she spent in tears wishing a hoping for a chance to be with her husband again.

He had been the first and only man she had ever been with, dating anyone was out of the question. She remained faithful to Severus' memory despite all who had wanted her to "move on."

Shaking off the sorrow for the moment. The witch got to her feet and got dressed. She was more determined than ever to get her husband back come hell or high water. She had been working on a specified tracking spell of sorts for weeks now and had finally completed it prior to her unsavory visit with her parents.

Hearing her father say nothing but awful things about her late husband lit a fire under the sorrowful witch and she cast the spell on the unsuspecting Severus when he had been telling Phaeron a bed time story.

Hermione made her way into the kitchen when her wand picked up a signal. The magical signatures she placed showed that Severus was being kept in some remote field about several miles north in Scotland. After congratulating herself on her utter brilliance, she took off in a bid to find her husband's body making sure not to wake an assumed to be sleeping Phaeron. She left him a note before her departure, wasting no time to get there.

 _Diagon Alley, Wizarding World..._

Phaeron stood in the center of Diagon Alley as he made his way toward the Weasley Brothers Joke Shop. He had known that Harry Potter had frequented the place, seeing as his children loved to visit and the Weasley Twins were his brothers in-law. The young Slytherin had wondered if his mother noticed that he had been gone and how long it would be before she had commissioned a search party to find him.

The boy had not liked giving his already grieving mother cause for worry but he needed answers. Both his parents had done a good job of keeping the truth about what happened to his father at The Fortress of Solitude away from him. Finding out about the attempted murder was quite the shock. Thinking back to that day in the infirmary, it seemed like Harry Potter was trying to tell him something, well before he was taken to task via his very angry former best friend.

Taking a deep breath, the raven haired Slytherin made his way inside the shop. He was greeted rather warmly by the Weasley twins.

"Hello." said Fred with a smile.

"Mini." said George with a smile.

"Snape." continued Fred.

"Welcome." continued George.

"Back." said Fred.

"We knew you couldn't stay away." said George putting an arm around the boy like an affectionate uncle.

"Behaving like a true Snape." said Fred putting his arm around Phaeron as well in the same manner.

"Go on have a look around." urged George.

"Yeah before Mione comes calling." replied Fred.

Phaeron shrugged his shoulders and did as they instructed.

The young Slytherin was quite dazzled by the various sights and sounds. Even the smells had gotten his attention.

Phaeron had simply been looking around for any sign of Harry Potter or James for that matter. He waited for nearly an hour before giving up and heading out the door when Fred and George turned their attention to two top sales. He had not gotten halfway down the alley when he felt a small tugging on the end of his coat.

Stopping just short of hexing whomever had the audacity to touch him, Phaeron found himself looking into the sweet beautiful face of Lily Luna Potter. The raven haired Slytherin had been at a disadvantage. He had not intended to nearly hex little Lily. Especially, when she seemed to be trying to get his attention.

"Aren't you going to say hello Phaeron?" she asked sweetly.

Phaeron could do little to hide the red that crept across his face.

"I-I-I'm sorry...I...uhh...didn't see you there." he said honest.

"What's your hurry?" asked Lily inquisitively.

"I-I have to get back before my mom misses me." replied Phaeron.

"Ooo." said Lily in a playful manner. "You snuck out...you're going to be in so much trouble if she finds out what you did."

"Don't I know it." replied Phaeron looking awkwardly at his dragon hide boots.

Lily smiled at him again then grabbed onto one of his arms wrapping bother her arms around him.

"What were you looking for?" she asked still in a playful mood. "Maybe I can help you find it?"

"I was looking for your father actually." said Phaeron. "I wanted to ask him some questions."

"Oh." said Lily seemingly hurt that he had not come to see her.

"Well...I am glad that I ran into you." said Phaeron reading her mind.

Lily looked at him and arched an eyebrow in the style of his father. Phaeron nearly burst into laughter.

"Really?" she asked skeptical.

"Really." replied Phaeron.

Lily smiled at him brightly and took him by the hand.

"Okay." she said happily. "What were you going to ask my father?"

Phaeron looked at Lily for a moment. He had not known her well enough to trust her and she was still a Potter after all. The raven haired wizard couldn't take the chance of anyone being alerted to what he really wanted from Harry Potter, least of all James II.

"It's personal." replied the raven haired Slytherin.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily inquisitive.

"It's about my father." replied Phaeron not wishing to reveal anymore.

Upon hearing this Lily backed off her line of questioning. It seemed understandable that Phaeron would have questions about Severus Snape. If anyone could answer them Lily believed her father could.

"I'm sorry." she said noting how insensitive her prodding might have been. "I guess I would want to know about my dad if I were you."

Phaeron had been pleased she had believed this to be a sentimental matter. Nothing could have been further from the truth but he knew Gryffindors were always trying to romanticize what needn't be. Still, it got her off his case and clouded his true motivation for finding out what was happened to his father.

He thought back to the in-averted slip of the tongue on the part of his mother.

His father was murdered pure and simple and it had something to do with Harry Potter.

The young raven haired Slytherin decided not to press his luck further since Potter did not appear to be anywhere around.

"Lily...it was interesting speaking with you but I have to get back." he said.

The youngest Potter smiled warmly at him.

"Okay Phaeron." she said gripping his hand tighter. "Stop by any time...Ozzy wants to thank you for saving him."

Arching an eyebrow, very much in the style of his father, Phaeron did his best to remain civil to the giggling girl and headed toward home. He was in for it if Hermione had awoken and found him missing. He was lucky if she let him take a trip to the corner market during his holiday stay.


	73. Chapter 72:A Sliver Of Hope

_**Chapter 72: A Sliver Of Hope**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...To all concerned I still had to get rid of my cat...hopes he's doing well where ever he is...but fear not...he is very much like our favorite Potions Professor, resilient and intelligent...hence why I named him accordingly...As for other news...All is well as side from the theft of my beloved gaming system while I was at work...alas...I'm getting two new ones for the price of one...Slytherin tact if ever there was any...now without further a due...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Well I wanted you, I wanted no one else...I thought it through, I got you to myself...You got off every time you got on to me...An' I got caught up in favorable slavery...I guess it wasn't really right, I guess it wasn't meant to be...It didn't matter what they said cause we were good in bed...I guess I stuck around so I could watch us...Fight for all the wrong reasons..."} Fight For All The Wrong Reasons,**_ ** _Nickelback_**

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _ **S**_ ilence filled the strange place where Severus Snape found himself held captive. Bellatrix had been staring at him from across the room and the sight of the derange nutter made him bristle with annoyance. He should by all rights have either been dead in a grave or at home with a certain amber eyed witch with bushy hair. That was the end he fought so hard for when he took on the dark lord and ensured that Hogwarts got back into the hands of the Order of Phoenix. He had not anticipated the spawn of James Potter using his own curse against him and binding it with his personal magical signature. The humiliation of being taken down by his own bloody curse was more than Snape could bare given the circumstances. The fact that it was baby Potter that had done what not even The Dark Lord could accomplish was even more infuriating.

"Somebody's in a sour mood." said Bellatrix in a taunting fashion. "Cat got your tongue today lover?"

"I'm no lover of yours." replied Snape bitterly.

"Not yet." replied Bellatrix with a sly grin. "But soon you will be."

Snape had been amazed when she held up a tome depicting transference of spirit. The potions Master had been at a loss for words as his obsidian eyes took in the sight of the very book that he once read prior to this whole ordeal, the book Hermione and Phaeron had been looking for to reverse his misfortune.

"W-Where did you get that?" he asked trying to reign in his temper lest he ruin his chance at restoration.

Bellatrix smiled. She had his attention now that was for sure.

"Would you believe I got it from dear old Dumbledore?" she asked as in a mock innocent tone.

"I wouldn't put it passed the old sod." replied Snape bitterly. "He's been so supportive before..."

Bellatrix smiled brightly.

"He has hasn't he?" she asked either missing the sarcasm completely or just choosing to ignore it. "Anyway I believe it's time to get you back into your body."

Snape's eyebrows rose hearing this.

"Y-You hope to restore me?" he asked truly caught off guard.

"Yes." replied Bellatrix with a domesticated grin that would have made Snape's skin crawl if he had been indeed back in his body.

Snape was no fool, he figured that there was some type of catch at the end of all of this but he couldn't pass up a chance to be returned to his body...it meant returning to Hermione and Phaeron. He would let Bellatrix restore him, if she could. He knew that Bellatrix had been a talented witch well versed in the dark arts as he had been and a former member of the Slug Club as he had been. If anyone other than Hermione had been capable of restoring him it was definitely this witch as deranged as she was she had been his best hope at the moment.

 _"Solve ligat!"_ shouted Bellatrix.

Snape found himself freed from his magical shackles. It was a surreal feeling to be unbound even in spirit form.

Bellatrix smiled and opened the tome.

Snape watched her intently.

It had only taken her a moment or two to find the correct reversing spell. The Potions Master would have been lying to himself it he said that he wasn't impressed. Bellatrix was quite a talented witch and well verse in a great many things, it was easy to see why he had been so attracted to her in his youth. Despite her crude words and harsh punishments, she had been the total package when it came to his tastes, possessing both brains and beauty beyond compare.

It was easy to see why she made it through the ranks of the Death Eaters.

She commanded respect and punished those who failed to meet her standards without remorse. Seventeen year old Severus was caught in the twisted web of intoxicating power and lust. She was the most formidable woman he had ever met and being one of the few wizards to have access to her exquisite body made him all the more addicted to her brand of cruelty.

 _{ Severus had been standing in the center of the Malfoys' meeting room. Bellatrix eyed him rather intently. The ramifications of their first encounter together had been still felt well into the next day. Severus noted the heat behind the deranged witch's dark eyes as she focused them on him. The memory of their night in the guest bedroom came flooding back to the surface._

 _"Here again Half Blood?" asked Bellatrix taunting him._

 _"Of course." replied Snape as if he had been unaffected._

 _"Another sheep being led for the slaughter." said Bellatrix. "I personally don't see why a half blood is apart of our ranks... is it not our mission to depose of such trash?"_

 _Lucius had not taken kindly to his sister in law insulting his "little brother."_

 _"That's enough Bella." he hissed angrily. "As long as you are a guest in my house you will show my brother the respect he is due."_

 _This drew a cackle from Bellatrix as she sized up Snape for the first time since the incident at the Dark Lord's behest._

 _"This sorry excuse for a wizard is suppose to be able to command respect...?" she said still taunting Snape. "I'd sooner swear my allegiance to that half wit Dumbledork than respect a Half Blood."_

 _Snape glared rather murderously at the witch as she circled him like a vulture taking inventory of it's prey._

 _"It's a pity not one good attribute can be seen on this sorry sod." she continued._

 _Lucius took his leave of Bellatrix lest he lose his temper and hex her to death. A move that would not have been popular with his wife of course. She did so love her deranged older sister._

 _Snape stood as still as he could manage while Bellatrix stepped forward crushing her ruby red lips into his pale ones. She threw her arms around his neck as if she had been desperate for contact. Once the heated kiss was concluded she stepped back slapping him across the face as if she had been trying to provoke a certain reaction._

 _The younger wizard simply stood with his obsidian eyes blazing as he took in the mesmerizing sight of her. She had been one of the most beautiful death eaters he ever had the pleasure of bedding. Ruthless. Cunning. The true embodiment of a Slytherin woman if ever there was one. She was intoxicating in her power as she turned her attentions to the bulge in the front of Snape's trousers. A sadistic smile filed across her pale face as she noted how valiantly he struggled for control of his wayward emotions._

 _"You are mine Half Blood." she whispered as she pressed her enormous chest against his._

 _"Yes." he replied more than willing to submit to the wiles of such an enchantress._

 _Once more her ruby red lips crush into his pale ones.}_

Presently, Bellatrix circled Snape's motionless body letting her hands roam to places that only she had touched for so long. It filled her with unrelenting rage to know that her Half-blood was bedding that _Mud-blood_ Hermione Granger, it made her down right homicidal to note that he was enjoying playing husband to the little tart. He belonged to her and to her alone. Not even the combined forces of the dark lord and Albus Dumbledore could shake the unwavering bond she shared with Severus.

He had been the first man she had given herself to in earnest, the first to ever claim her heart. Though he did so with little to no knowledge of having done it. Slytherin as she was, Bellatrix had been just shy of admitting to herself that she was indeed in love with the sodding git. More so than even she realized. When news of his apparent death swept the wizarding world she was shattered by the prospect of her lover never returning to her bed.

"She'll never have you." said Bellatrix turning her attention to Snape.

He arched an eyebrow at her sudden shift in conversation to Hermione.

"She's my wife." he replied not wishing to anger the witch before she helped him get back into his body. "I am obligated to see to her happiness."

"You don't love her." said Bellatrix.

"I don't love you." he replied.

"But you'd bed me just the same." she said knowing him all too well. "I am the very blood in your veins Severus Snape."

"Stop this." replied Snape not wishing to go thought this again.

"She can never satisfy you." said Bellatrix. "Everything you shared was due to the war...now that it's over do you really think you two will have a chance?"

"It's not about that." replied Snape.

Bellatrix studied him for a moment. Then a wicked smile crept across her face.

"You promised her something didn't you?" she asked. "Made an unbreakable vow?...now it all makes sense."

Snape did not want to dignify her callousness with an answer so she took it as the truth.

"Poor Severus." said the deranged witch running a finger along the ebony clad chest of the motionless Potions Master. "Bound by your own weakness for chivalry."

"Enough." said Snape growing impatient.

"Indeed." replied Bellatrix still with that smile. "Perhaps it is time we brought you back to the land of the living."

{Finally!} Snape thought.

He would soon be free to leave the lair of this wretched harpy and return to his wife and son. He had not been aware that Hermione was making preparations of her own nor had he been aware that his son was pursuing dangerous knowledge concerning what happened during the second wizarding war. In that moment all he knew was how close he was to restoration and reunion with his weary family.


	74. Chapter 73:Revelation Of Theory

_**Chapter 73: Revelation Of Theory**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Governor_ _Offices,Ministry of Magic, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ ogwarts Governor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had expected a lot of things when he had gone into work that crisp winter afternoon. He expected to see the fallen snow line the streets and pelt the passersby as well as collect on automobiles and rest stops. He expected to have clients up to his ears all complaining about one thing or another. What he did not expect was Hermione Snape to come barging into his office and belaying some wild story about his deceased younger brother being alive and her knowing that his body was stolen by his deranged sister in law. The handsome blond wizard stared at Hermione from his rather impressive oak wood desk. The news alone that Severus was indeed alive and could be restored shocked him but the rest was just plain unnerving.

Hermione waited patiently for him to absorb what she had told him. She didn't doubt that he would have questions then again he knew Severus well enough to have figured the Potions Master would have a contingency plan.

"Why now?" had been the only question to come from Lucius' pale lips.

Hermione sighed.

"He's been trying to reach us for years." she replied in her husband's defense.

"Well he should have bloody tried hard enough!" shouted Lucius losing his grip on his mounting temper. "DOES HE HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH...WHAT WE ALL WENT THROUGH BELIEVING HIM TO BE DEAD!?"

"It wasn't like that Lucius." explained Hermione. "He did not intend to be gone so long...Bellatrix discovered that he was alive and..."

Lucius got a look of pure rage across his pale face.

"That deranged bitch." he said with as much contempt as if she had been Harry Potter. "I just may kill her myself."

"Get in line." replied Hermione not at all willing to let Bellatrix off the hook for her past antics, least of all sleeping with her husband.

Lucius got up from his desk gripping his snake cane with malice behind his gray eyes.

"Well." he said almost bitterly. "Let's go pay my sister in law an unwarranted visit."

Both Hermione and Lucius left his office choosing apparation as a means of reaching the place where the enraged Mrs. Severus Snape had picked up his magical signatures. It wouldn't be long before they made it to the hide out of Bellatrix LeStrange.

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Phaeron had been quite surprised when he returned home to find that his mother had been no where to be found. It was strange that she would take off in the middle of the day, and it had been even more strange that she would do so with him home alone. She left him a note on the kitchen counter telling him that she had an errand to run and that it shouldn't take longer than an hour or so. She also instructed him to go to his godfather's house if she had not returned within the hour and wait for her there.

Being told to go to his godfather's house had not been a strange request. Sometimes he would have to floo there if his mother was working later than she originally planned. He guessed they had called her in to help on some project or something. It was always something like that going on, his mother seemed to be the only one in the field that knew what she was doing.

The boy had wondered if Harry Potter made it to the joke shop.

Then he figured his mother would be expecting him considering all the time he had wasted there once before.

With a sigh Phaeron made his way over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Malfoy Residence." he said throwing it in an watching as the flames became emerald in color.

The raven haired young wizard stepped through and out into his God-parents newly restored magical manor. He had not known what it had looked like before the second wizarding war when The dark lord used it as a temporary private headquarters before relocating to the Fort of Solitude. The place everyone agreed the final battle with the dark forces was won.

The place where his father was apparently murdered.

A thought crossed the young wizard's mind as he entered the posh sitting room of his God-parents. If The Dark Lord had been the one to kill his father, they would have come out and said it. Dumbledore was an obvious suspect but it didn't strike the boy as plausible considering his father served Dumbledore without wavering in his duties, even when forced into a marriage with a student.

There was also the fact that Dumbledore asked his father to end his life when he was inflicted with a curse. Both Phaeron's mother and Godfather made it clear that his father was asked to kill the old Headmaster in a bid to use the act to get closer to the despot Voldemort. It meant Dumbledore would not have needed to avenge his own near murder, especially since he had not had to actually die in the process.

Phaeron's mind continued to work. It had been as complex as his mother's after all.

Someone close to Dumbledore would be the more likely candidate to have killed his father. Or rather attempted to kill his father. Someone who truly believed Dumbledore was murdered. A rival death eater would not have been so successful, as his father was the most powerful as second only to the dark lord himself.

As Phaeron continued to sift through the thoughts that flooded his already keen mind, he was interrupted by the presence of his God-Nephew, Scorpius Draco Malfoy, the only son of Draco and Pansy Malfoy.

"Phaeron!" exclaimed the now ten year old Malfoy.

He ran to his "Uncle" and embraced him with a good deal of affection. The boy was the spitting image of Draco and Lucius. The same infamous sleek blond hair, haunting gray eyes, and elegant posture to go along with a well tailored suit complete with Slytherin cuff-links. When last Phaeron had saw his "nephew" Scorpius had shorter hair like that of his father. Now his hair hung down his shoulders much like his grandfather Lucius. He seemed to prefer his grandfather's style more so than his father's.

"When did you get in Uncle, Gram's waiting in the kitchen." said the happy younger wizard.

He had only been a year younger than Phaeron but regarded him with the utmost respect. The boy had been very close with Narcissa Malfoy, affectionately referring to her as "Gram".

"Just now." replied Phaeron. "Have you seen my mother?"

"N-No...Aunt Mione hasn't been by in a while." said Scorpius truthfully. "Were you to meet her here?"

"Yes." replied Phaeron. "She must have gotten called in on another project."

Scorpius nodded. He too knew the work ethic that drove his Aunt Mione. His father explained it was her way of coping with the loss of her husband. The younger Malfoy had not been alive during his Uncle Severus' life time. Though his father and grandfather told both him and Phaeron stories about "The Greatest Slytherin The Wizarding World Has Ever Known." Both elder Malfoys speak very highly of him. Scorpius thought it brilliant that Phaeron was this great wizard's son. He also thought it sad that his "uncle" would never know what it was like to have a father.

It was this belief that drove the young Malfoy to make his uncle feel as important as anyone else in the family.

"Well, Uncle I suggest you come have lunch with Gram and me." he said happily. "There's plenty of food as always."

Phaeron thought for a moment about all the information he was trying to sort out. Hearing his stomach rumble turned his attention to that promised lunch. He came to the conclusion that he couldn't very well chase down facts on an empty stomach. Lunch would help ease his concentration.

"Lead the way." he said treating Scorpius Malfoy to a signature smirk that seemed to be the staple of being a Snape.

As they made their way into the kitchen, Phaeron took a moment to reflect on Scorpius' eventual arrival at Hogwarts. There was no question that being a Malfoy, he would end up in Slytherin.

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

Hermione and Lucius arrived at the place where Severus' magical signatures were the strongest, what looked to be the center of an open field. The bushy haired witch had been about to suggest they go back and check to make sure her charms were well in place when Lucius angrily stepped in front of her. He lifted his infamous snake cane and aimed it at a precise spot.

 _"erubescant omnes!"_ he shouted.

The seemingly flawless backdrop of an open field split apart causing the ground to rumble beneath their feet. When all the rumbling ceased, they found themselves standing in front of a rocky cavern. No doubt placed there by the same magic that concealed it. The handsome gray eyed wizard had radiated fury by this time. Hermione had been hardly over her shock when he ventured close to the cavern.

Lucius Malfoy's face had been twisted in a grimace of disgust. Before Hermione could even get the words out to form a question he gave her the answer.

"I know that harpy Bellatrix too well for her petty tricks to take effect." he said. "She would not have gone through all the trouble of concealment if she were not harboring Severus."

He stepped down the winding stone steps into the darkness of the cavern repelling traps and hexes as he did. He was in no way fool enough to venture in blindly and his fury only intensified as he reached the winding hall at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione followed after him keeping a tight grip on her wand. She had been at the business end of far too many nasty hexes to wander around carelessly herself.

"BELLATRIX!" shouted Lucius as he stepped into the make-shift room where Severus' body had been draped over a stone slab and bound at the wrists and ankles.

His trademark attire had been reduced to tattered black trousers and his hair grew wild and unkempt. There was a low humming of magic that seemed to shield his motionless form as it lay untouched upon the stone.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER!" shouted Lucius fuming.

Bellatrix smirked as she came from the shadows of the room.

Her dark eyes filled with amusement as they fell upon an aged Hermione Granger. She had refused to acknowledge said _Mudblood_ as Snape's wife. She could barely stomach the fact that he had taken the frilly little thing to bed. The fact that they shared a child only increased her rage.

"Well...well...it seems the little _Mudblood_ has grown some." she taunted.

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at the deranged she-devil.

"Where is my husband?" she demanded. "What have you done to him?"

"What I've done?" asked Bellatrix as if highly offended. "I have done nothing but love him since before you were born girly...it was your dear friend Potter that decided to harm the half-blood...not me."

"WHERE IS SEVERUS!?" shouted Hermione tightening her grip on her wand. The urge to end the life of such a callow murderous bitch was becoming all too powerful. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HUSBAND!?"

Bellatrix smirked a rather wicked smirk as she turned her dark gaze into Snape's direction.

"Severus." said the deranged witch in mock innocent tone. "Come to me love."

At her words, the formerly motionless body of Severus Snape lifted up off the table. Hermione had been in complete shock as she watched her husband climb off the stone slab as if he were merely getting out of bed. His lengthy wild raven hair dangled at his pale broad shoulders. His muscles stretched as well as his tendons and she could hear the creaking of his bones from lack of use.

The amber eyed witch simply stared in amazement. Bellatrix had done it. She had restored Severus. He had gotten his body back. Seeing him whole again caused a momentary laps in judgement as she very nearly ran to him and lept into his arms eager to hear his heart beat. The only thing that stopped her was the enraged look on Lucius' face as he glared at the newly revived Severus.

Severus made his way over toward Bellatrix as she commanded.

"It appears we have company love." she said seductively as she ran her hand across his bare chest. "Should I show them out so that we can get back to our business?...or do you want to put on a show for them?"

Severus said nothing as she continued her taunting. He didn't seem too put out on the prospect of having an audience. His demeanor suggested that he had been more interested in getting into the deranged witch's knickers than what his brother or former student thought.

His obsidian eyes met the gray ones of Lucius. The Senior Malfoy noted the small shift of magical energy come from the Potions Master indicating that all had not been well with him. The handsome blond deduced that Bellatrix had the same magical energy radiating off her as well. When Snape and Bellatrix met for a very intensely provocative kiss, Hermione had seen enough. Her raged boiled to the surface and she flicked her wand with speed she never knew she possessed.

 _"Stupefy!"_ shouted the enraged Wife of the Potions Master.

The spell hit Snape full on and he collapsed onto the floor. Enraged Bellatrix started casting various hexes in Hermione's direction. It was common knowledge that Hermione Granger was no expert duelist, she could not have even hoped to best the deranged Bellatrix in wand to wand combat. Lucius stepped in deflecting his sister in laws spells with ease. He had been infinitely more powerful than her, being he was once the feared general of The Dark Lord's forces.

"Now...now...dear sister." he said in a mocking tone. "Play nice."

"Just once would it kill you to mind your own business!?" said a flustered Bellatrix.

"And let you enjoy my little brother's cock in peace?" asked Lucius still taunting her. "Where would the fun be in that?"

Back n' forth Lucius and Bellatrix went hexing and deflecting. Hermione turned her attention to her unconscious husband. He had been kissing that whore as if she had not even existed. Her chosen punishment for him for this was going to be slow and painful.

Feeling out matched, Bellatrix decided to let her lover fight her battles for her. She flicked her wand in time to deflect a spell from Lucius and awaken Snape. The Potions Master had seemed disoriented as he scrambled to his feet. Snape shook the emptiness from his head and turned his attention to his woman as she was being attacked by Lucius.

He rushed the distracted senior Malfoy and the two of them when tumbling to the floor. Lucius tried grasping his wand but Snape kept him from reaching it. The _Pureblood_ Wizard had been out of his element when it came to physical defense. Snape had no trouble with it as he grasped Lucius by his collar and began beating him relentlessly.

Bellatrix smirked as she watched her brother in law get his just deserts for always interfering in her plans.

"SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione unsure what was wrong with her husband.

His eratic behavior had not made any sense to her at all.

Lucius deflected a potentially crippling blow from his "little brother" and flipped him onto the cold stone floor below. The Senior Malfoy had been bloodied at the lip and ignored the pain in his jaw as he began to pay his wayward brother back in kind. Hermione made her way over toward Snape and Lucius as they struggled against one another. She was cut off by Bellatrix who had take the opportunity to have another little chat with her.

"Ready for another girl to girl chat?" asked the deranged witch with a wicked smirk.

"There isn't going to be any chat...bitch!" replied Hermione enraged.

Recalling that dreadful witch's lips on her husband only made her blood boil in her veins.

Bellatrix leaned in close to her cackling as she used her superior strength to pin Hermione into a nearby wall. The enraged Mrs. Snape kneed the offending witch in the stomach and managed to get her arm free. In the spirit of her muggle up bringing, she displayed that her husband wasn't the only one who knew the art of physical combat.

Hermione punched Bellatrix as hard in the face as she could. The way the hit connected she was sure she had broken the harpy's nose. The surprising pain from the blow caused Bellatrix to drop Hermione entirely and step back.

"You'll die for that _Mudblood_ bitch!" shouted Bellatrix raising her wand.

Hermione had been defenseless having dropped her own wand in the scuffle with Bellatrix. Lucius had been more or less occupied with his face meeting Snape's pale bony fist. She had only seconds before the deranged witch cast what would no doubt be the killing curse. The amber eyes of Hermione Granger closed as she thought of her young son and newly restored husband.

It wouldn't be long before she met her unjust end...


	75. Chapter 74:Living Conformations

_**Chapter 74: Living Conformations**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post sorry for the mistakes if I missed anything...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _ **A**_ mber eyes flew open as Hermione caught sight of her husband standing over her with a wand gripped firmly between his long pale fingers. The movement had been so swift that she missed it entirely. One moment she heard the beginnings of the killing curse ready to take her life and the next, the thunderous baritone drawl of her enraged husband as he channeled his magic into an explosive shock wave that sent Bellatrix crashing into stone wall. The emotionally numb Mrs. Hermione Snape heard only the familiar bellow of her husband's spell as it resonated through her ears.

 _"EXPELLIAMUS!"_ shouted Snape as he aimed his wife's wand at his former lover.

Bellatrix flew across the room and into a far wall. Lucius smirked as he scrambled to his feet wiping his bloodied lip as he did.

"Fucking try to control me..." muttered Snape.

He turned his attention to his trembling wife as weary amber eyes met cold obsidian.

"Hermione." he said making his way over toward her.

The amber eyed witch backed away from him the memory of his kiss with Bellatrix making her blood boil.

Snape was not to be deterred as he backed the witch into a nearby corner. She glared at him murderously with each step forward he took. Before he could grab a hold of her, Hermione stepped back and punched the Potions Professor in his abnormally large nose. Snape lunged forward and pinned the irate witch against the wall.

The familiar scent of jasmine flooded his senses and he crushed his pale lips into her soft pink ones.

Tears streamed down the supple cheeks of Hermione Snape as she tried in vain to fight the urge to lean into his kiss. It had been so long since she had known what it felt like. She could only imagine what it had been like for him. Snape had been pleased when Hermione started to give in to his gesture. His face hurt from the scuffle with Lucius and her subsequent blow to his nose but the kiss more than made up for it all.

It had been a truly awe inspiring thing to have her small frame pressed against him after all those years of separation.

"Hermione." he said amazed that this was even happening.

She looked up at him as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Severus." she said absently stroking his bare pale chest.

He pulled her into his embrace not at all wishing to let her go. The sound of his heart beating wildly in his chest was music to Hermione's ears as she let him wrap his arms around her. It was an amazing thing for a young woman such as herself to have gone through so much for so long and still retain that innocence from her youth.

"I'd hate to break up this most joyous reunion...but I believe we should get going...you know in case the harpy decides to stir." said Lucius with a pleased look upon his face.

Snape chuckled a bit having missed Lucius' wicked sense of humor.

"I believe you're right." he said in agreement. "Mrs. Snape?"

Hermione simply nodded not at all wishing to leave her husband's arms for fear that this would all be a dream that she would be forced to awaken from. Together Lucius Malfoy, Hermione and Snape left the lair of Bellatrix and ventured to Malfoy Manor. The apparent shock of the snarky git's return had not worn away just yet. Lucius could only imagine what Narcissa was going to say about all this.

 _The Sitting Room, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Draco had been pacing rather impatiently across the hardwood floor near the fireplace of his parents sitting room. His father had sent a message to him telling him to round the family up and meet him at the Manor. Narcissa fiddled with her fingers straightening her dress again and again in a bid to lessen the creases. Pansy sat with Scorpius and a glass of fine red wine to settle her nerves. Phaeron had been quietly going over the gathered facts about his father in his mind.

His apparent murder at the hands of some high ranking official had been cause for concern. Not only were there liberties taken with the law, but the murder was proven to be unjustly so. He had read that his father grew up at _Spinner's End_ in Cokeworth, England. His mother had promised to show him the place on her off day, but they had been swamped with responsibility for quite some time.

"Why do we have to wait so long?" asked Scorpius. "What's taking Grandfather so long?"

"He'll be here shortly." replied Draco. "He says what he has to tell us is an urgent matter to be kept in the family."

"Well he is taking his sweet time about it." said Pansy taking a sip from her wine glass.

No sooner had she said that, the floo activated catching everyone's attention. Silence filled the sitting room and Draco ceased his pacing as everyone watched for Lucius to arrive.

The first out of the floo had indeed been Lucius Malfoy with a happy smile plastered across his pale face. His wife moved to question the meaning of his so called news when he held up his hand. Everyone continued to watch the floo as Hermione Granger-Snape entered Malfoy manor behind him.

Phaeron got to his feet and attempted to greet his mother when he saw the floo flare up a third time. Everyone looked from Lucius and Hermione back to the fireplace as the emerald flames brought forth another. Collective gasps filled the room as the ebony clad Potions Professor entered Malfoy manor for the first time in eleven years.

"S-Severus?" said Narcissa in disbelief.

"U-Uncle Sev?" said Draco stunned.

"F-Father?" said Phaeron in awe.

"Professor Snape?" said Pansy not trusting herself due to the wine.

Snape treated them all to a cocky half smirk as he basked in their shocked expressions.

More tears streamed down Hermione supple cheeks when she watched Phaeron make his way over toward his father.

Obsidian eyes met obsidian as Phaeron mentally sized up his father for the first time in the flesh.

They had the same pale flesh, dark eyes, and lengthy raven hair.

"F-Father?" he said unsure of what to make of this new development.

"Phaeron." said Snape noting just how big the boy had gotten over the years.

The raven haired young wizard ran over toward his father and hugged him tightly. Snape had not normally been one to show affection on such a level but considering his lack of any human contact for the last eleven years he allowed it. Even going so far as to briefly squeeze the boy back. It was the first time he had even held his son in his arms, not even having the privilege when Phaeron was a baby.

Draco glared rather murderously at Snape.

His rage had been evident for all to see. The Junior Malfoy had not believed this "impostor" to be the real Severus Snape. He had been more than a little hurt that his father would bring said "impostor" home and allow him to claim himself to be his own young brother.

"Who are you really?" asked the embittered Malfoy. "My uncle died eleven years ago."

Snape looked at Draco. He recalled all too well the boy's efforts to save him that fateful day and knew his loss must have hit his godson hard.

"Must I prove myself to you Mr. Malfoy?" he asked willing to humor the boy who had become a man in his absence.

"If you're my uncle then what's my middle name?" asked Draco warming up his series of test questions.

"Lucius." replied Snape effortlessly.

"What's my father's middle name?" asked Draco annoyed he had gotten the question right.

"Abraxas." replied Snape. "He was named for his father as you are for him."

Sensing where this line of questioning was headed via Draco's mind, Snape continued.

"You hate strawberries, your first thought when Pansy told you she was pregnant was to name the child after me, You are terrible with counter spells or at least you were until the end of the second wizarding war." said Snape impressively so. "In Hogwarts you thought it would be a good idea to play a practical joke on Miss Granger enlarging her teeth...a joke I myself found amusing..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Snape. She didn't think it was funny to have Draco enlarge her teeth and then have her git future husband comment that he didn't see any difference.

"In third year she took to punching you in the face...an amusing gesture when you really think about it..." said Snape. "When your mother was pregnant with you she use to crave toffee nut bars...when you were born you were so pale your father use to joke about me siring you instead of him."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way this guy could be his uncle Severus but he knew things about him that only the real Severus Snape would know.

"Do I need to bring up your childhood crush on my wife being the reason for your constant need to agitate her back when you both were children to convince you of who I am?" asked Snape in a very Slytherin manner.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Snape for revealing his oldest secret to everyone including Hermione.

"Only you would be so bold Uncle." he said bitterly.

Snape had been surprised when Draco stepped forward and embraced him as Lucius would have. It still amazed the Potions Master to see how much Draco had changed over the past eleven years. He was much more serious and protective, especially of Phaeron and Hermione. Even going so far as to be defensive of his former Professor's memory.

Narcissa had gotten up off the sofa and ventured over toward him. She too had tears in her dark eyes as she stepped toward him. It only took her seconds to embrace him as well stunned that he had indeed been alive and in one peace. She had seen the condition he had been in after Harry Potter cursed him at the Fortress of Solitude.

"Welcome home Severus." she said.

"You are a vision of beauty as always Narcissa." said Snape in a charming tone he often used with her.

Hermione had been all smiles when Snape made his way over toward her. Phaeron couldn't believe what was happening. His father was alive and once again reunited with him and his mother.

Lucius had been pleased to have his "little brother" back, but he worried about what would happen if Harry Potter or the other members of the Order Of Phoenix knew he was alive. There was no way that he was going to let them right off what was done to Severus eleven years prior to ease their conscience nor was he about to let Potter finish the job and find a way to kill him here and now.

The Governor of Hogwarts declared that Severus' return should be kept in the family. He also meant to ensure that his little brother took on the identity of a muggle in order to keep the wizarding world ignorant of his presence. With Hermione living in muggle London, it was a simple matter of disguising Severus and keeping him from all things pertaining to the wizarding world.

Hermione had agreed with Lucius' plan. She had lost her husband once due to his duty to the wizarding world and she was not about to lose him again.

 _ **Later...**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

It was quite a late night when Hermione, Severus, and Phaeron reached her flat. Phaeron had been so exhausted that he had fallen asleep at The Malfoys' manor. Snape picked the sleeping boy up and carried him through the floo. Hermione followed as they made their way inside her flat. It had been a very strange and eventful day to say the least but she was more than pleased with the initial out come. Her family had once again been whole with Severus alive and fully restored.

The Potions Master put his son to bed, a task that had not been very easy with Phaeron waking up every few seconds in a bid to keep whatever dream this had been from ending. Severus had to convince him that all was well every time the boy's eyes sprang open in his attempt to fight his sleep. Hermione watched as Phaeron gripped his father's hand and drifted back off unable to fight off his exhaustion much longer.

She gently kiss the sleeping boy's forehead and both she and her husband made their way out of the room.

Snape took Hermione by the hand and led her into her own bedroom.

"I do believe I was issued something of a challenge by a certain bushy haired know it all." he said with a cocky smirk.

"Were you?" she asked in mock forgetfulness. "I may have issued a challenge to a certain arrogant Slytherin git."

"Insufferable know-it-all." said Snape in his best Professor tone.

"Bat of the dungeons." replied Hermione.

"Bucktooth Granger." he countered.

"Snivellus Greasy." she fired back.

"Miss Granger." he said.

"Professor Snape." she said.

Within seconds her soft pink lips crashed into his pale ones. Their hearts racing at the anticipation of being together again after all this time. Tears had begun to swell in Hermione's eyes. She had dreamed of this moment for so long. Agonized over his loss for eleven years and now...now he was finally home where he belonged.

"I love you Mrs. Snape." said Severus gripping her tight as if his life depended on it.

"And I love you Mr. Snape." replied Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck.

He lifted her off the ground with ease and carried her into the bedroom kicking the door closed behind them. Severus Snape was home at last with his wife and son. He had hoped Hermione had done a decent job of shopping while she had the chance, he had no intention of letting her out of the house or their bed for quite some time. To be fair he had been out of action for the past eleven years.


	76. Chapter 75:The Difference Between Dream

_**Chapter 75: The Difference Between Dreams and Reality**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual content ahead...**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

 _ **M**_ orning had come and with it came the way ward rays of the warming sun. Hermione Granger-Snape's amber eyes opened despite her attempts to stave off awakening. She stretched expecting to feel the familiar empty place in her bed and was quite shocked at the sensation of another sleeping form being next to her. Shaking off the rest of her sleep, the bushy haired witch sat up pulling back the covers as she did. To say that she was shocked to see Severus sleeping next to her was an understatement. The Potions Master had been unaffected by her antics and continued to snore rather lightly on his side of the bed. Fearing that this was just another dream from which she had not wanted to awaken, Hermione reached out tentatively brushing her trembling fingertips against his warm pale flesh.

Severus groaned in his sleep and shifted until he faced her. It surprised her to see him let alone feel him beneath her trembling fingertips. His obsidian eyes opened and he took in the sight of his young wife. Once more tears streamed down her cheeks. Snape reached up and wiped them away with his long pale fingers flexing against her cheek. The softness of her unkempt hair as it fell to her shoulders made him allow something of a smile to pass across his pale face.

"I'm still here witch." he said taking her hand in his and bringing it to his pale lips. "Just like the past six times you awoke to ensure that you weren't dreaming."

The tears came more frequently as she felt his lips graze the flesh of her hand. Hermione leaned forward and pushed herself into Snape's body noting that he had been as naked beneath the crisp white sheets of her rather large bed. She burst into giggles when Snape maneuvered and had her back pressed against the mattress.

"Severus..." said Hermione nearly breathless.

The Potions Master pressed his lean pale form into her slender one inciting a moan from her and a low grunt from himself. He had waited so long to have her this way. He could still remember the last time he had taken her to bed. They spent the night in the Hogs Head Inn. He recalled how angry she had been due to his antics with Bellatrix and how she showed him just how much she loved him. Surprisingly, he revealed not only to her but to himself just how much he loved her in return.

Overcome with emotion, Snape began to kiss the writhing witch's lips and trail down to her neck and exposed chest. Hermione let out another moan surrendering to the stirring emotions her husband was causing to boil to the surface. Only he could make her feel this wanted. Her heart was racing and his hands were skillfully moving about her body causing her respond to him as if they had never been parted.

"Severus." moaned the amber eyed witch needing to feel closer to her husband.

Snape's obsidian eyes had a heat behind them that seemed to consume him. He trailed his deliberate kisses down her body until he came to her stomach. The infamous scar on her belly, that Dolohov had given her when he cursed her and caused her to lose their first child. She had taken to placing a glamour charm on it and the others caused by a jealous Bellatrix.

"I'm sorry." said Snape as he tailed his kisses along his wife's imperfections.

"It's not your fault." said Hermione softly.

"I should have been there to protect you." he replied. "I should have been here for you and Phaeron."

"You did the best you could." she said stroking his sallow pale cheek with her free hand. "Being with us wasn't a choice due to Harry trying to murder you."

Snape could hear the resentment in her tone and couldn't honestly blame her for her reaction. He had felt the same about losing time with his wife and young son while Potter got to watch his family grow and thrive never missing a moment in their happy lives.

"I made you a promise." said Snape changing the subject as he continued to kiss his wife senseless. "Can you recall what it was?"

Feeling her body ignited with a fire she could hardly describe, Hermione had been more interested in the pleasure that would come from his antics.

"Severus." she said nearly pleading as he continued to kiss and tease her.

Snape pressed his body into his wife's slender form knowing full well that it made her wild in her desire for him.

"Severus please..." she said. "Make me feel good..."

Hearing those words that had driven him wild with need so many times before, Snape obliged her entering his wife with one swift thrust. Hermione wrapped her legs around his lean frame in a bid to get as close as she could to him.

"I love you." he whispered as he thrust into her at a long slow pace.

"I love you too." she whispered back losing herself in the sensations he was creating within her.

The sound of creaking bed springs and the headboard beating against the wall filled the formerly silent bedroom of Hermione Granger-Snape as husband and wife continued to get reacquainted with one another.

 _Phaeron Snape's Bedroom, The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

The suns rays had entered the bedroom of the sleeping Phaeron Snape causing the eleven year old to grimace and roll over onto his side to avoid the direct beam. The common and all too familiar urge to use the loo had been shattering the last of the pleasantly sleeping boy's sleep and he awoke looking around. His mind had been a haze as he adjusted to the surroundings of his bedroom and what he believed to have been a dream of his father's return to the living world.

Feeling the call of nature more severely, he climbed out of bed noting the crisp morning air as he walked barefoot across the hardwood floor toward the hall. He sleepily ventured into the loo with only the notion of relieving this aching bladder at the forefront of his mind. He had been completely oblivious to the sound of thrashing coming from his mother's bedroom and the jumbled voices that seemed to mere behind the door that sealed it off from the rest of the house.

Once he had finished his business in the loo, Phaeron made his way toward the kitchen with the sole intention of obtaining a toffee nut bar. He figured his mother had one stashed away that he had not gotten a hold of yet. Possibly as a way to ease his future heartbreak about his dream not being a reality. The raven haired young Slytherin sighed thinking back to how vivid the dream seemed to have been. His father had returned in the flesh at Malfoy Manor and it seemed all was right with the world. His mother had been happy for once. The happiest he had ever seen her.

Phaeron went about the kitchen when he got the brilliant idea to have some pumpkin juice. He obtained it without any incident and turned his attention back to his very vivid dream. He had hoped his godfather had something to help with saving his father but found nothing of use at Malfoy Manor. It would be another week before he went back to Hogwarts with the holiday break but he was confidant he would be able to find what he was looking for there. After all, his father did have a lot of books.

Finally emerging from his intrusive thoughts, Phaeron noted the sounds coming from his mother's bedroom. At first he had been confused believing that his mother might have been in some sort of danger, but then he heard her muffled voice from behind the walls. She seemed to have been enjoying whatever antics the male in the room had been putting her thought.

Hearing a male voice seemed to set the boy into a panic as he ventured toward his mother's bedroom.. The sounds got louder and as he neared the hard wood door. Concern for his mother had been the initial driving force behind the young wizard's movements followed by a twinge of curiosity. He was after all his mother's child.

 _Hermione's Bedroom, The Snape Residence, London, England, Muggle World..._

Snape felt the rush of his release rip through him as Hermione clawed at the pale flesh of his back. It amused him to note that he could count her "claw marks" as "good" scars for future recollection. He had been sporting quite a few of them since the first night he had taken her to bed. Hermione began to relax beneath him feeling his release rush through her slender body and rip her own climax from her.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted loud enough for their neighbors to hear.

Snape smirked as he kissed her sweat blasted body. Since he had returned to the land of the living he and Hermione had been at it quite a few times, so many that he had lost count to be sure. He had intended to make good on his promises to the beautiful witch and of course he had been unable to get release for eleven years. There had been no doubt in his mind that Hermione would end up pregnant given how easily he had managed it before.

Hermione stared up at the ceiling too hot for the sheet that had been draped over her sweat blasted slender frame. Her bushy hair had been wild giving her the much amusing appearance of a Gryffindor Lioness. Snape had been beside her having slithered from between her legs and landing onto his stomach in the process. He had been as spent as she had been and also trying to catch his breath.

"Wow!" said Hermione trying to focus her fading vision.

"Indeed." replied Snape looking her over.

"That was...much better than I remember." she said almost absently.

Snape smirked as he buried his face in the nearby pillow. His raven hair stuck to his face and neck due to heavy sweat. He loved "making her feel good." The fact that she retained her innocence during their separation made her all the more endearing.

"I'm famished." said the Potions Master breaking the short silence.

"Me Too." replied Hermione still reeling from their latest antics.

Snape made not sudden movements but felt eyes upon him that had not belonged to his wife. He deduced that their curious son had gotten out of bed and had been drawn to the foreign noises coming from his mother's bedroom. At first the invasion of privacy made his blood boil and he had half a mind to teach his son the meaning of boundaries but he took a breath and simply used his wand-less magic to slam the door in his son's face and ensure that he minded his own business.

He smirked rather wickedly to himself when he heard Phaeron trip over his own feet in fear of the phantom door. The boy was truly a first year. Fumbling and blind to knowledge that had been just out of his reach.

Thirty minutes had passed and Hermione had unknowingly drifted off to sleep.

Snape emerged from the room. It had been mostly due to his needing to put food into his stomach and use the loo but he made his way through the house as if he had lived there for years. Phaeron heard the door to his mother's bedroom open and came out to see whom it had been that emerged. His obsidian eyes caught sight of his father making his way toward the loo and he was completely stunned.

He believed everything that happened the previous night had been all apart of some dream. Now he understood why his mother's room had been off limits and why she had not been in the kitchen when he first awoke. His father had been home and they had been reconnecting so to speak. The raven haired boy smiled realizing his wish had come true. His family was whole again.

 _ **Later...**_

Hermione emerged from the bedroom with her night gown draped over her body as she made her way toward the loo. She had been a bit out of sorts when she first awoke finding herself in bed alone. She thought she had dreamed her time with Severus until she felt the familiar ache that had been sort of his calling card ever since she knew what it was to be a woman. A smile filed across her face when she stepped into the kitchen and caught sight of Severus and Phaeron eating a freshly cooked breakfast.

Snape sipped a fresh cup of coffee and turned his attention to Hermione. Phaeron smiled as he finished his eggs noting his mother's messy hair. Hermione did not seem to notice her hair had looked to have taken on a life of it's own as she stood rather groggy in the kitchen not at all sure if she had truly been awake.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Snape." said The Potions Master with a smirk. "You look as though you've had a rough night."

Phaeron laughed at his father's obvious quip at his mother's expense.

The amber eyed witch glared at her husband.

"I couldn't sleep due to a certain Slytherin git insisting on having his way with me." she replied setting down to a plate of her own.

"What do you expect?" asked Snape in his own defense as he poured her a cup of coffee. "It's been eleven years since I've had certain appetites sated...one could hardly blame me."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to her breakfast. It seems that Severus had far more skill in other areas than she originally gave him credit for, of course he would be proficient at cooking, he was a Potions Master...mixing a brewing ingredients was in the job description. As the coffee took effect, the bushy haired witch had seemed to be in a much more pleasant mood.

For the first time ever the Snape family enjoyed breakfast together.

Phaeron couldn't have asked for a better Holiday, his father was home and already everything seemed better at home. He had not seen his mother smile very often but when his father had been around it had been like she was a different person. The icy bitterness was long gone and she seemed more like a giddy school girl in his presence. For his father's part, Severus Snape appeared to be as impressive in life as he had been in the stories and memories Phaeron had been exposed to since his birth.

The portrait back at Hogwarts had not done his father's impressive height justice as he towered above him. The raven haired boy also noted how his father walked in long strides often reaching his destination a lot quicker than most. It was kind of awe inspiring watching the man in gauge in conversation, his intellect had been far more superior than any one Phaeron had ever known including his mother.

It was utterly fascinating watching as his father and mother traded witty banter at the breakfast table as well as debated theories of magic and potions work. His mother seemed to thrive in the midst of the conversation, like she had been reunited with a part of herself that had long since been forgotten.

Phaeron had been a very happy eleven year old boy. It seemed everything was finally going to be alright in his household after all. Though he still wondered whom it was that had tried to murder his father causing the eleven year separation to begin with. He had been on to something when he thought the so called murderer had been within the Order Of Phoenix. It seemed to most logical place to start looking given the amount of respect the other death eaters were forced to show his father and how powerful he was there was no way it was someone from their ranks.


	77. Chapter 76:The Curse Of The Betrayer

_**Chapter 76: The Curse Of The Betrayer**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...A look on the other side of the spectrum...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I'm not a criminal...I'm not the villain...Yeah this is personal...A drive-by killing...Your guns are loaded...And your lies are the bullets...So here is the trigger...Go ahead and pull it, now...Are you sure you wanna play this game?...Are you sure you wanna play it?...The only thing worse than a hater...The only thing worse than a hater...Is a traitor...A traitor...A traitor...You put the knife right in my back...Killed any history we had...And now it's war...War..."} Traitor, Daughtry**_

 _The Potter Residence,The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

 _ **C**_ old and clammy had been the feeling that swept over Harry James Potter when his emerald green eyes sprang open and his body had been covered in sweat. His messy brown hair had been sticking to his forehead and his eyes were wet with tears. The cool night air had been uncomfortable given his condition and he sat up careful as not to awaken his sleeping wife Ginny beside him. She had been sleeping peacefully, a painful contrast to his own restless slumber. Eleven years. It had been eleven year since he had gotten a decent night of rest. The years leading up to Voldemort trying to take over his mind had not even been as restless. It was clear that the events of the second wizarding war had still been with him, haunting him well into his waking hours.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get much sleep, Harry decided to venture down the stairs. The green eyed wizard climbed out of bed taking one last look at his sleeping wife to ensure that his movements had not disturbed her. He picked his discarded t-shirt up off the floor and slid it on. It did pretty well in knocking off some of the morning chill that Harry felt. With careful footsteps and precise effort in closing the bedroom door, Harry Potter made his way down the stairs toward the sitting room.

The house had been plenty dark given that it was in the middle of a field once leveled by death eaters. The secondary burrows had been home to the rest of the Weasley clan. More or less a good excuse for the whole family to get together for meaningless occasions that always made the boy who lived feel uncomfortable.

As uncomfortable as the "get-togethers" were they paled in comparison to the full on night terrors that haunted Harry all hours of the day. His memories of the war had been the most vivid at night. In the light of day there was always some distraction, work to do at the Ministry of Magic Offices, bills to pay, children to raise, and a wife to see to.

At night there was eerie silence and time for reflection.

As Harry reached the end of the stairs his stomach was hit with an intense wave of nausea. He made his way toward the downstairs loo and proceeded to vomit the previous night's supper.

The sound of Harry's distress had gotten the attention of another Potter whom had trouble sleeping. The emerald green eyes of Albus Severus Potter had been use to the darkness of the sitting room as he had grown accustom to awakening at random times of the night and venturing into the darkness. He felt at ease in the darkened shadows of the house. As if the art of concealment kept him safe from any and all possible threats.

The young dark haired wizard watched for his father as he made his way toward the downstairs loo.

It had been something of a nightly ritual for the two of them. Even when Albus Severus was but a baby, he seemed to prefer staying up late and enjoying the darkness of the early morning hours. He and his father seemed to be kindred spirits when it came to that aspect. Albus Severus watched as Harry stumbled in the dark until he made his way toward his favorite chair.

The green eyed wizard plopped down feeling more weak than when he originally ventured down the stairs. He had been quite exhausted as he sat in the darkness. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks as the misery he suffered seemed to intensify. The images and the blood came flooding back as he looked down at his now trembling hands.

Much like the Lady Macbeth in the old Scottish play, Harry could wash his hands a million times and there would still be no way to clean off the blood. He kept seeing Hermione's face as it had been that day, her amber eyes filled with sorrow as the tears streamed down her cheeks. He never thought in a billion years that she would ever have actually fallen in love with "The Bat Of The Hogwarts Dungeons." It was no secret that she had admired him. Given his intelligence and bravery playing the role of double agent for the Order Of Phoenix anyone would have at least thought him worthy of some kind of respect.

But he never would have believed that she would be in love with him.

 _{ The moment the curse hit Severus Snape, Hermione had been at his side. Her face was wet with tears and her hands trembling as she frantically searched for the source of the blood that seemed to come from the Potions Master in waves. For his part, said Potions Master simply gazed up at his grief stricken wife blood poured from his mouth as he tried to speak making it equally hard for him to breathe as she held him close to her._

 _Harry recalled looking down at the battle field after his well fought victory over the despot that murdered his parents and so many others that he had come to care about. Living in fear of the next person he grew close to being brutally murdered by death eaters and their so called "dark lord" had been over and done. The last remains of Voldemort's ashes blew away with the cool breeze that settled over the fortress of Solitude._

 _Hermione had just evaded a death eater attack thanks to her so called husband's defensive spells. Harry had been ablaze with rage and hatred at that time seeing the fall of Voldemort and ALL of his death eaters seemed an appropriate justice given all that was done to the wizarding and muggle worlds at their hands. Given what they had done to Dumbledore...what HE had done to Dumbledore._

 _Harry glared at the ebony clad figure that was undoubtedly Severus Snape, Potions Professor, resident traitor to the Order Of Phoenix, and of course, Dumbledore's murderer._

 _Tightening his grip on his wand, Harry's mind flashed the familiar page from the Half Blood Prince's book. Snape's Book! The idea had been pure poetry as he took aim with his wand, rage coursing through him as well as the assurance that his course of action had been justified._

 _Reliving_ _all the times Snape mocked or belittled him. Combined with the betrayal at the astronomy tower when he sent the killing curse into Dumbledore it all served to strengthen his resolve. With all the noise and combat going on in the Fortress Of Solitude no one had heard him when he said the very words that would be come the very staple of his vengeance._

 _(Sectasempra- For Enemies) flashed in the green eyed wizard's mind. Snape was certainly an enemy and after seeing what it had done to Draco Malfoy in the Boys Bathroom, it was more than what Snape deserved._

 _"SECTUMSEMPRA!" shouted Harry but his voice was drowned out by all that was going on during the battle with the other death eaters._

 _Fueled by Harry's unyielding rage, the dark curse made it's way across the battle field and hit the intended target. Harry had not expected it to have been so easy, Snape seemed capable of countering it before. Even he had to admit to being shocked when Snape suddenly froze in the center of the battle field and dropped to his knees._

 _A satisfied smirk filed across Harry's soot covered face but quickly disappeared when he saw Hermione. The terror that filled the bushy haired witch's eyes as she made her way over toward Snape. He could not speak and seemed to struggle to breathe as she gently lowered him onto the ground. The on set of the symptoms had been much quicker than they had been with Draco._

 _Snape was surrounded by a pool of his own blood within seconds. Hermione herself had been covered as she shock of what was happening set in. She knew nothing about how devastating the curse would be nor where it had truly come from._

 _"Severus!" she shouted trying to keep him from slipping out of consciousness._

 _He simply grasped her trembling hand with his own covered in blood._

 _"NO!" she shouted frantically trying in vain to heal him._

 _Harry watched as Lucius Malfoy made his way over toward them, Hermione's screams had gotten his attention and he had his wand at the ready. The bitterness of seeing Lucius Malfoy outside of Azkaban after all he had done washed over the green eyed wizard while he continued to watch everything unfold._

 _Draco had been the only one to confront him directly knowing all too well what he had done to The Potions Master._

 _"I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY GODFATHER!" shouted Draco gripping his collar with murderous intent._

 _Hermione's amber eyes left Snape only briefly as she looked up at Harry in disbelief. She had not believed he was truly capable of such callousness. He was her best friend and she had known him since she was twelve years old. He had been the first and possibly only student to show her compassion upon first meeting her when Ron Weasley made her cry. It was he that had come looking for her when the troll tried to kill her in the girl's bathroom during first year._

 _Even worse, they had been as siblings more than friends with her taking care of bullies such as Draco Malfoy, punching the unsavory Slytherin in the face for gloating about Harry's Hippogriff friend Buckbeak being killed by the head's man's ax. She stood up for him when everyone in Gryffindor house turned on him due to his ability to speak parseltongue and their assumption that he had been the heir of Slytherin when the chamber of secrets opened._

 _She didn't want to believe it._

 _She didn't want to believe Harry could do something so cruel as to murder her husband._

 _Harry watched as Snape's condition grew worse and Hermione grew more frantic. The green eyed wizard had not a single doubt that he had done the right thing until Albus Dumbledore came strolling into the Fortress of Solitude alive and well. Lucius Malfoy had not seemed to be surprised as he glared at the man._

 _Fear coursed through Harry at that point as he realized his gross error. Snape had been Dumbledore's man after all. He only pretended to do Voldemort's bidding in a bid to save Draco Malfoy from becoming either a murderer or a victim of the despot himself. Draco shouted angrily that Harry was a murderer and that he was going to see to it that everyone knew._

 _When Dumbledore asked him to remove his magical signature from the spell so that Snape could be healed he had no idea how to do it. Hermione refused to believe what had sunk in for everyone else who had witness the the tragic event. Severus Snape was dying. As Harry stood numb to the truth of his hasty actions he watched his best friend change before his very eyes._

 _"YOU'RE A MURDERER POTTER!" shouted a distraught Draco Malfoy._

 _Snape took his last breaths refusing to take his eyes off Hermione as she held him close to her. She pleaded with him not to leave her. Not to die in this place after everything he had been through, after everything they had been through. She spoke of how unfair it was for him to have done so much for the wizarding world and his brilliant plan that resulted in Voldemort's end. She spoke of how if it had not been for him none of them could have ever claimed victory in this war._

 _The moment Snape's chest contracted as he exhaled for the final time etched itself into Harry Potter's memory for all time as vivid as the day he witnessed it. He stood silently as Hermione allowed Lucius to take Snape's body with him to Malfoy Manor most likely. The Senior Malfoy had sort of been the only family Snape had aside from Hermione. It was well known that the two men were as close as siblings in certain circles. Of course the Death Eaters and Voldemort had not been privy to that information._

 _Her embittered words cut through him like a knife through butter._

 _"You all hated him and now you got what you wanted." She shouted loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear but she was looking at Harry the entire time. The hatred burning behind her amber eyes was enough to give even Dumbledore pause. }_

It was from that point on that Hermione had changed.

She had become so cold and reserved since Snape's death that many of the other Gryffindor students, who knew nothing about the situation between her and the Potions Professor or that Harry had murdered him, often joked that she was possessed by him. She cut all ties with Ron and Ginny as well due to their association with Harry.

She and Draco had sort of become bonded in the mutual loss of Snape and before long they were as close as she and Harry used to be. Draco for his part was highly protective of Hermione, especially when he was told about her pregnancy. Slytherin house seemed to welcome Hermione with open arms. They had all known she was the wife of their former Head of House they had known even before Harry had been told.

In the present, Harry Potter felt another wave of nausea hit him as he thought back to all the blood that had come from the Potions Master with that one spell. The stone floor had been heavy crimson where his body had once lain. The green eyed wizard got to his feet and rushed over toward the loo. The memories seemed relentless as they battered his already fragile psyche.

Harry thought of Snape's son Phaeron only moments before he began to vomited emptying the already empty contents of his stomach. He had looked so much like the Potions Master that it terrified him. Phaeron had not been a fool by any means...the thought of the boy having a dark nature similar to his father and his mother's view on justice made for a very deadly combination.

The green eyed wizard barely managed to keep away from the boy and his invasive line of questioning as it was. The last thing he needed was to upset Hermione any further. He knew she would make good on her promise to harm him if he ever got anywhere near her son. The look of pure hatred on her face was unnerving.

When the first lights of dawn came over the horizon, Harry thought it best to make his way upstairs before his wife and children awoke. He had not noticed his son Albus Severus watching from the shadows of the sitting room. The boy had seen his father burst into tears and examine his hands as though there had been something wrong with them.

It confused Albus Severus to hear his father apologizing for something he had done wrong to the ghosts in his head. What the boy could make out was that it happened during the second wizarding war. The rest he could not even be sure that his mother even knew. Harry disappeared back up the stairs. Once Albus Severus heard his father close his bedroom door he too made his way back to bed.

 _There was something going on. Something having to do with a wizard called Snape._ Albus Severus had not known much about this... Snape, But he was said to be one of the greatest heroes of the wizarding world...so much so that his parents had given him the man's name. It all seemed rather strange to the young Potter, if Snape was a hero then why was his father apologizing to him?

As Albus Severus made his way back to bed and his thoughts took over he had no idea that he had the makings of a Slytherin mind. And as such this strange mystery intrigued him a great deal. He would find out what his father had been hiding all these years and he had a feeling it was a secret that would bring the wizarding world to it's knees.


	78. Chapter 77:One Big Happy Seemingly Mugg

_**Chapter 77: One Big Happy Seemingly Muggle Family**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...A Little Family Fun...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I was waiting...For the day you'd come around...I was chasing,...And nothing was all I found...From the moment you came into my life,**_

 _ **You showed me what's right...And it feels like tonight...I can't believe I'm broken inside...Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,**_

 _ **But try to make it up to you?...And it feels like tonight..."} Feels Like Tonight, Daughtry**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

 _ **S**_ nowfall had never been one of Severus Snape's favorite times of the year, with all the witches and wizards going home to their families...even the muggles had someone to spend the cold months with in the spirit of giving and friendship. It wasn't until Lucius Malfoy came into his life did he even entertain the idea of a holiday. It wasn't exactly a personal choice to be the Slytherin equivalent of The Grinch, not that he had been opposed to the idea later in life. He simply grew up in a poverty stricken neighborhood with an abusive father and a long suffering passive mother. Not even having the luxury of a decent meal most days was his main concern as opposed to what piece of plastic or wood shaped toy he wanted from a morbidly obese candy cane dressed muggle who breaks into houses and possibly fondles children in their sleep. The entire idea of this so called holiday unnerved him truth be told.

Phaeron seemed to have been of a like mind about the so called festivities the twenty-fifth of December brings but played along to humor his mother, as Snape refused to do. He was how ever a fan of her running about the house decorating to sickeningly jolly tunes about the same boring stories sung rather badly by various muggles in an attempt to spread what was referred to as "holiday cheer."

The Potions Master found it rather simulating the way his overjoyed wife went about the house dancing in her small clothes. It did lead to some rather pleasant interruptions to her decor arrangements. The mistletoe had not been bad either coaxing a kiss from her even when she had been angry over something he said in one of their many intellectual debates. One particularly funny discussion was of Muggle Histories: the uncertain cause of the fall of Troy.

Hermione had been caught up on the romanticized excuse of it pertaining to Helen's affair with Prince Paris. A notion that made Snape roll his eyes and question her intellectual capacity. He knew full well that the battle was cause by Agamemnon's secret plans for a united Greek empire under his control. Hermione and he argued the fact for hours and it ended with Phaeron suggesting they try shopping for the holidays as a way to ease the tension. The boy had not known that tension was destined to be between his parents. It was simply a matter of which direction to take in alleviating it.

Lucius had stopped by filling the Snapes in on his brilliant idea of how to conceal Snape's reemergence into the living world. He had proposed he get a muggle identity and reintegrate into muggle society. Snape had not been too fond of that idea but having no choice in the matter relented. Lucius had even taken the liberty of giving Snape a muggle name.

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at his oldest friend, he had already looked into his thoughts and was privy to what he had planned.

"No." he replied. "The name Severus is bad enough, I will not subject myself to such a ridiculous muggle name."

"Oh get over yourself Severus." replied Lucius in a bored tone. "Besides, I've already made the arrangements for you with the name provided."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Lucius. He hated how the cocky blond wizard would both feign needing his input than going ahead and doing it without him. Typical Lucius. Not even Snape's near death at the hands of Harry Potter managed to dull this annoying trait in the _Pureblood._

"Whatever you say, "Lucy." muttered Snape knowing full well how much Snape detested that infernal nickname.

Rage briefly flashed behind the said blond wizard's gray eyes.

"Everything you need to know about your new muggle I.D. is here." said Lucius levitating a briefcase over toward Snape as he sat back on the sofa.

Hermione had been curious as to what Lucius had in mind for Snape. She struggled to get into her attire for the evening with her mind so focused on what her husband was doing.

"Any news on that deranged bitch?" asked Snape inquiring after Bellatrix.

He had thought it a mistake to leave her as she was. There was no doubt that she would be looking to have her vengeance. It had been a minor over sight on his part due to barely returning to the land of the living and riding high on emotion. All he had cared for at the time was keeping his wife safe and getting home.

Lucius had just been glad to have the dour one back, and of course he couldn't outright kill Bellatrix. She was Narcissa's sister after all. The handsome gray eyed wizard sighed as he took in the homely setting of Hermione's flat. A lot had changed about it and her since Snape's reemergence. It was all for the best. She and the boy deserved a little happiness after all this time.

Lucius smiled and gave a little amused chuckle.

"No." he replied. "None except that she seems to have gone quiet."

Snape rolled his eyes. He had not liked the sound of that. As far as he was concerned a good Bellatrix was a dead Bellatrix though he couldn't bring himself to perform the killing blow. He would not hesitate if she was a serious threat to the lives of his wife and son. For the most part she seemed to just be out of place. Putting the thought of the deranged witch out of his mind, Snape turned his attention to the breifcase Lucius had given him and the subject of his identity.

"My initials are the same...is that an oversight or are you just being obvious?" asked Snape bitterly.

"Perhaps it's a bit of both." replied Lucius fiddling with his snake cane between his long pale fingers. "Did you expect anything less?"

Snape shook his head.

"Of course not." he replied with a wicked smirk. "We are Slytherins after all."

Lucius chuckled once more.

"Where might I ask is my godson this evening?" he asked looking around.

"He's getting ready for our little outing." said Snape looking through the briefcase.

Hermione peeked back into the sitting room from her bedroom. She saw Severus looking through the briefcase and arched an eyebrow. The curiosity had been getting the best of her.

"What's your new identity?" she asked.

"None of your concern for the moment." replied Snape. "You sure are taking your sweet time if you and the boy insist on this blasted "outing."

Lucius smirked as he looked at Snape.

"You know Severus, if someone had told me several years ago that we both would be happily married men with sons I would have laughed in their faces." he said amused.

"You would have hexed them at the implication and I probably would have been the one laughing." replied Snape turning his attention to the glass of whiskey he had been nursing since Lucius' arrival.

"Possibly." replied Lucius. "You know they love you a great deal."

"So I've noticed." said Snape looking a both bedroom doors. "The boy is impressive and his mother is as...feisty as ever."

"I heard that!" said replied Hermione as she struggled to finish getting dressed in the bedroom.

Snape smirked.

"I meant every word Mrs. Snape." he said in reply.

Lucius shook his head.

"Well, I have other business that needs my attention." he said by way of excusing himself.

Snape got to his feet and walked his old friend to the door.

"It's good to have you home, little brother." said Lucius putting his arm around Snape's neck like when they were students back at Hogwarts.

Snape rolled his eyes when Lucius let him go and tussled his lengthy raven hair.

"Knock it off old man." muttered Snape annoyed.

"You aren't far behind me." replied Lucius in counter.

The handsome blond took his leave and Snape went back to the sofa.

 _Trallworth Park, Boylstein, England, Muggle World..._

Hermione had been all smiles as she gripped Snape's hand while they walked bundled up through the snowy streets with a pleased Phaeron at their side. Snape and Hermione continued their lengthy debate about the nature of the Trojan War. They appeared to be sticking to their respective opinions about the subject. He had been well on his way to making his point when he suddenly felt the icy sludge that had been snow hit him in the face and trickle down his neck.

Hermione burst out laughing as she saw the look of absolute shock and annoyance file across his pale face.

A hint of rage flashed behind Snape's obsidian eyes and he swiftly whirled on his son as if he had been a student evading curfew at Hogwarts. Phaeron's eyes widened as his father captured him by the scruff of his neck and glared furiously at him.

"You dare?" he started but had not been able to finish before he was pelted with another snow ball.

This time it had been from Hermione as she giggled readying another just in case.

Snape dropped the boy who had been frozen to the spot where his father left him as the former death eater stalked over to his giggling wife.

"You find my discomfort amusing?" he asked testily.

"Relax Severus." said Hermione still with a smirk on her face. "It's all in good fun...you act like you've never been in a snowball fight before."

Snape looked down at the ice beneath his feet. His black dragon hide boots were covered in it. It had not been as if he never participated in a snowball fight before. It was simply never done with him out of the interest of pure fun. His father often use to pelt him with snowballs for amusement when he had been a small child and it seemed to further contribute to his disdain for snow.

When James Potter and his precious friends started pelting with snowballs loaded with things ranging from ordinary stones to trick magical bombs it was all she wrote for Snape and snowball fights. Of course Hermione and Phaeron had not known that. The Potions Master sighed as he unclenched his fists and looked over at his son.

"So you want to play?...expect no mercy..."he said rather smugly. " _Fuga Nivis globulos!"_

Hermione's eyes widened as she and Phaeron witnessed snowballs rapidly forming in the center of the park and hurling themselves towards her and Phaeron. She quickly cast a concealment charm over area to ward off any muggles then started making a run for it toward Phaeron. Snape laughed as the floating snowballs chased both his wife and son pelting them as they went.

Phaeron laughed as both he and his mother tried to duck behind his father.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Snape when snow got into her hair and ended up trickling down her neck wetting her clothes in the process. Snape chuckled rather mischievously until Hermione pulled him down into the snow straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head. Phaeron canceled the spell as Snape continued to laugh at Hermione's ruffled hair look.

"Think that's funny do you?" she asked bitterly.

She tried her best to shake the snow that found it's way into her hair into Snape's face. Phaeron stood laughing at the both of his parents, looking like children wrestling in the snow.

Hermione grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground next to his father. She pelted both Snape men with handfuls of snow not even bothering to shape it into a ball. Snape smirked as he looked up from the snow covered ground at his wife. He couldn't get over just how beautiful she had been nor how fortunate he had been to have her as his wife of all things.

Phaeron managed to squeeze out of the line of fire and ended up witnessing Snape pull Hermione down into his passionate kiss. The bushy haired witch closed her eyes relaxing in her husband's arms as she let her body press against his chest.

"I think we should...get something to eat." she said coming back to her senses.

Snape said nothing as he looked up at her with heat behind his obsidian eyes. Phaeron had like the sound of getting something to eat. His stomach had begun to rumble at his mother's suggestion. Snape and Hermione got back to their feet. The Potions Master had been silent when they headed toward the direction of a common muggle restaurant.

One couldn't tell by looking at them that they had been a family of magically gifted individuals, to the muggles in the restaurant and passing on the street they had been just one big happy, seemingly muggle family.

But to the enraged dark eyes of one Bellatrix LeStrange, they had been something else entirely. The deranged witch had been following them for quite some time and had been surprised when Snape's keen instincts had not allowed him to notice her. She guessed it had to do with his preoccupation with his _Mudblood_ and young brat.

As Bellatrix stared through the large glass window into the restaurant where the Snape's had chosen to dine for the evening, her dark eyes fell on young Phaeron Snape. A wicked smile filed across her face. That boy would be instrumental to her future plans. She decided that she could be patient. She would watch and wait for just the right moment before she exacted her just revenge.

For now, let the _Mudblood_ bitch enjoy her minor victory.

And let the treacherous Snape bask in his delusions.

Soon they would bend to her will.

And their bubble would burst.

Soon, she would have a pale lover back between her thighs where he belonged.

And there would be nothing that _Mudblood_ butch or that idiot Lucius could do about it.

The Snape family continued to enjoy their outing oblivious to the dark storm that was brewing in their distant future. Phaeron Snape looked out the window of the restaurant feeling an odd chill descend over him as if he could sense the coming darkness.


	79. Chapter 78:Jaded Histories

_**Chapter 78: Jaded Histories**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...sorry for the delays and possibly missed mistakes...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"All in all...You're no good...You don't cry...Like you should...Let it go...If you could...When love dies in the end...So I'll find what lies beneath...Your sick twisted smile...As I lay underneath...Your cold jaded eyed...Now you turn the tide on me...'Cause you're so unkind...I will always be here...For the rest of my life..."} What Lies Beneath, Breaking Benjamin**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content ahead...**_

 _ **1977-Wizarding World (Pre-First Wizarding War):**_

 _Abandoned Muggle Farm, Outskirts Of The Wizarding World..._

 _ **S**_ wollen clouds of gray filled the ever darkening sky as the winds began to pick up, a sure fire sign of the coming storm. What appeared to be heavy black smoke came billowing down onto the barren farm with only tall golden weeds, and a faded red barn that looked to be in disrepair. The cloud of black smoke had rippled and shifted until the very humanoid form of a 17 year old Severus Snape landed boot first onto the cold hard ground. He made his way into the darkened barn without a word as his obsidian eyes adjusted to the darkness. He tightened his grip on his wand. He had been much too slow however and he found himself thrown through the air and landing rather harshly onto his ebony clad back. Before he could get a word out his wand had been striped from him and his chosen attire right along with it. Bellatrix LeStrange came from the shadows with a triumphant smile upon her face as she looked down at the father of the unborn child that was growing in her belly.

Severus Snape's pale flesh a stark contrast to the darkened barn.

The raven haired younger wizard smirked looking up at the stone expression of his unborn child's mother. Her shapely hips and long powerful legs as she stood before him. He could see the tension in her muscles as she inched forward. His breathing became labored as his obsidian gaze drank in the rest of her naked form.

She had rather large breasts that dangled just so with her movements. Her messy head full of unruly curls pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. Her dark jaded gaze seemed to be fixated on him, though he had not been much to look at but she trained her eyes upon his lengthy exposed cock as an eagle would a snake just before it swooped down upon it.

Severus couldn't help his excitement as she did indeed swoop down upon him her legs straddling his thin waist and bending at the knee on the opposite sides of him. He closed his eyes briefly feeling the heat of her exposed flesh as she pressed her uncovered sex into his thin pale thighs.

He could hear the sound of her own labored breaths as she proceeded to push him down onto the cold hard ground pinning him with her weight sliding her body along his. Severus watched her intently as she pinned his arms above his head working his cock into her warmth with her own free hand causing them both to grown out loud as she did. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as she took all of him in one try. The pressure of her eagerness causing her to tear up momentarily as she continued without any more fuss.

The came the question.

The one she always asked whenever they were together.

"Do you enjoy sliding your cock inside me Half-Blood?" she asked as she began to slid her warm slick core along his aching cock. "Do you enjoy the knowledge that your freakishly large half-blood cock got me pregnant?"

Severus grunted losing himself in the fog of lust that this mad witch was creating in him. He knew deep down what the answer to her questions had been but his pride made him refuse to answer, made him refuse to outright give in to her body's demands as she continued to impale herself upon him.

"Mine." she groaned as she picked up her pace.

Severus could take no more as he took advantage of her loosened grip on his wrists and maneuvered until it had been her back pressed against cold hard ground and he began to thrust into her with reckless abandon. She was the mother of his unborn child. She was the witch who had stated outright that she wanted an exclusive relationship with him despite her apparent marriage to a high ranking death eater...she was the one who wanted to own every part of him for her own selfish keeping.

No one had ever wanted him before.

He had been with Lily before but she chose James.

He had been with Narcissa but she had chosen Lucius.

Now here was Bellatrix choosing him above all others.

He was only a boy, a young half-blood whelp in the death eater ranks. He had no money of his own, nor a home to live in outside that rundown shack Spinner's End which had belonged to his parents before their collective demise...now here he was with a child of his own on the way with a deranged witch no less.

A beautiful, vicious, brutal, power-hungry, _Pureblood_ supremacist witch who made his cock feel like it had bathed in liquid gold once he sunk it into her core. He had not known specifically what drew him to someone he hated with such passion but the heat between them could not be denied and taming it was not an option. The two of them had been like fire and gasoline...a deadly combination even then.

Bellatrix maneuvered until she was once again towering above Severus and he gripped her at the waist thrusting up into the deranged witch for all he was worth. Their collective moans and grunts filling the empty barn were drowned out by the sound of the rain as the storm had reached it's breaking point. Lightning flashed across the sky illuminating the darkness for a brief few moments giving the lovers a good look at each other when locked in the throes of passion.

The scars that lined the body of Bellatrix had gotten Severus Snape's had not known specifically what had been the cause of all the ugly scars that marred the otherwise sensual porcelain flesh of the witch riding him, but he bet it had to do with Rodolphus LeStrange. When one of Snape's lengthy pale fingers smoothly traced on of the scars Bellatrix pushed his hand away and a flash of shame came across her otherwise grim face.

Snape maneuvered until she had her back against the ground again. He pulled back nearly dropping out of her all together as he leaned down kissing her various scars then looked into her dark eyes. He could see the tears stream down her supple pale cheeks as he thrust back into her. His gesture seemed to break down her defenses as she let out a contented moan while the tears kept coming. Snape grunted as he parted his pale lips in a bid to summon further the incantation needed for the spell he had in mind.

" _"Legilimens!"_ he said continuing to thrust into the witch below him feeling her body tighten the closer he got to making her reach her release.

 _{ The cold black eyes of Rodolphus LeStrange seemed to pierce the very soul of Bellatrix as she attempted to gather her tattered dress following the humiliation of being ravaged by Severus Snape, a low level recruit of Half-Blood status. Her husband had been fuming with the all too heavy knowledge that Snape's cock had invaded his wife and what was worse it had been at the behest of The Dark Lord. Of Course LeStrange blamed his wife and her silly little comments as to why this happened, why he was utterly humiliated. He failed to take into account his own failure to locate the key members of The Order of Phoenix as the possible catalyst for such an event and punished Bellatrix accordingly when they reached their estate._

 _No sooner had they entered the entrance hall, LeStrange paid his wife for her failures by striking her across the face. Bellatrix had been caught off guard by the assault and already weak from what happened to her back at headquarters...}_

The tears continued to stream down the pale cheeks of Bellatrix LeStrange as Snape sifted around her mind falling into more of her brutal memories. LeStrange had been drunk in this memory and dead set on "reclaiming" what had been stolen from him. Bellatrix had barely any warning before he stormed into her bedroom.

 _{The pain from her already bruised back has been nothing as Rodolphus forced her onto the bed they shared as husband and wife. He ripped away her clothes and did little to prepare the battered witch for the brutal invasion he had planned. For her part Bellatrix simply laid there. Her once brilliant and decisive mind shattered by the overwhelming cruelty done to her due to her gender despite her brilliance and spirit. Pureblood or not...she had simply been a plaything because she was born a woman. It became all too clear that her only place in this world was to spread her legs whenever either her husband or The Dark Lord commanded it._

 _LeStrange had not noticed the light dying behind the vastly becoming jaded dark eyes of his wife as he took her by force. Her chest rose and fell during the invasion as she tried to take her mind away from the agony of her suffering. A memory of herself and her younger sisters in happier times filled her mind...it was a rare treat to see herself, Andromeda and Narcissa smile. Of course they all three dreamed of having families of their own someday...she thought of the baby growing inside her belly and his father...her half-blood and smiled a deranged smile...Severus Snape...her half-blood...}_

Snape pulled out of her mind as tears streamed down his own sallow pale cheeks. Their eyes met and Snape leaned close to her ear letting her feel the pressure of his body and his own wild heart beat beneath his pale chest against her own.

"Bella." he said softly in a broken tone.

The deranged witch gripped him tightly forcing him deeper into her warmth as she moaned in his ear.

"Severus..." she said losing herself in the unintended connection that came into play during their act.

Severus did not want to be viewed like the others that had invaded this witch with brutal callousness. The comparisons between her marriage to Rodolphus and his mother's to Tobias were staggering. With his mind swimming in emotions, Snape continued to thrust into the deranged witch. Bellatrix ran her pale fingers along his equally pale back scratching at the flesh as she clung to him. His weakened state inadvertently, caused him to send his thoughts through their link and pull her into a pit of his own memories.

 _{The darkness of Spinner's End had done little to hide the brutality that went on inside the closed doors and windows. Severus Snape had attempted to pull his drunken father off his mother and was met with a unceremonious fist to the jaw. Tobias whirled on Severus now infuriated by his lack-luster heroics and gripped him by the collar. Eileen pleaded in vain as Tobias fixed his enraged blood shot eyes upon Severus and began delivering several brutal blows to the already semi-conscious boy's face. Blood tricked down his nose and jaw._

 _Tobias threw the unconscious Severus onto the ground when he had been satisfied with the amount of damaged he had done to the younger Snape. Then the drunken brute stormed out of the house. Severus saw him go as his mother stirred him and pulled him close to her. He could feel her tears as they dripped down on his battered face like little in-house rain drops.}_

"Severus..." said the deranged witch unable to stop the trail of tears that continued to make their way down her pale cheeks.

Snape let out a animal like grunt still very much occupied with claiming her body.

Another flash of lightening and Bellatrix was treated to quite a few scars that lined the pale flesh of The Half-Blood Prince as he continued to thrust into her warmth as if his life depended upon it.

 _{Severus Snape's arm had been broken while he attempted to get to his feet. Tobias Snape smirked as he stomped on the young raven haired boy's leg causing him to cry out in pain. Eileen Snape had been unable to help her son this time as her brutal husband continued his assault. The sound of more bones breaking had filled the air and no one came to the boy's rescue as he swayed between a conscious and unconscious state._

 _Despite the pain and his own weakness Severus did not flinch as Tobias gabbed him by the collar. The enraged obsidian death glare had not wavered as his father balled his fist tightly. It had been a rather impressive sight as Severus Snape spit his own blood coated saliva into his jackass of a father's face. Of course it only made Tobias hit him that much harder but it only seemed to illustrate that Snape was glutton for punishment even as a youngster.}_

Feeling his release at hand, Severus gripped the ground below them digging his pale fingers into the hardened soil. Bellatrix had been pushed over the edge by his savage thrusts. She screamed out in reaction to her release and pulled Severus right along with her. Their ecstasy bound screams drowned out by the rolling of thunder and their expressions captured in the moment as lightening flashed like photos being taken in the dark recesses of their respective memories.

Severus Snape's lengthy raven haired had been soaked with sweat and blocking the view of his obsidian eyes for only a moment as his weakened form crashed down upon his equally spent lover. Bellatrix had been half asleep when she heart him utter words that she never would have known him to say in a million years.

"I-I love you...Bellatrix." he had said shortly before passing out.

After a minute or so...Severus roused himself and lifted his exhausted thin frame from her out of concern for their unborn child. He layed down beside her with his back against the cold hard ground. He had been glad Bellatrix charmed the barn and the rains couldn't seep into the various cracks and holes that surrounded the rundown structure otherwise they would have been soaked worse than they were from their collective sweating.

The both of them passed out from their efforts with not a care in the world in that one little moment. Far from the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore and the disgusted hiss of The Dark Lord...No Rodulphus LeStrange...Nor Lily Evans-Potter or even Narcissa Malfoy to get in the way. It was simply a moment of peace for the two battle weary souls in the wake of a fast approaching war that would change both of their lives and the lives of those around them forever.

 _ **Presently...**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Severus Snape's obsidian eyes sprang open. He had been confused as he recalled being in bed with his young wife Hermione. He slowly pulled back the crisp white sheet that had been draped over them. The beautiful witch had already been naked from their previous exploits hours before. Snape's dark eyes drank in her slender frame and small curves. He smirked as he maneuvered until he towered above his sleeping wife and began to kiss her lips and trickled down to her neck. Knowing how she'd react, Snape worked on that familiar spot of her neck that always drove her insane with need for him.

The memories of his time with Bellatrix in the old barn had gotten him in the mood for another round with the soft warm witch beside him. Unlike that time lost in the sea of his memories, he had a great deal of love and fondness for his beloved bride and it made being with her an altogether separate experience from anything he had recalled in the old days.

Hermione let out a soft moan feeling her husband's body press against her own.

"S-Severus..." she said sleepily.

"Hermione." he said in a near on growl.

The sleepy witch ran her fingers through his slick raven hair, which had been considerably shorter than it had previously. He looked the picture of a muggle citizen with his gruff facial hair and hardened expression. Hermione maneuvered so that he would have access to her body in full despite her sleepy status. She simply could not pass up on a chance to be with her husband in such an intimate manner. She had gone eleven years without him and knew they had quite a bit of catching up to do.

There was also the subconscious need to out do Bellatrix LeStrange when it came to sex due to her constant fear of losing her husband to the deranged witch. She had not fought for all those years to preserve her marriage hand over the man she loved to that wretch. Of course Severus never gave her any inclination of leaving her for Bella...it had all been in Hermione's mind but the evidence of his attraction to Bellatrix could not be argued. She was no fool and knew full well that her husband enjoyed having sex with the older witch and had since their affair begin when he had been only 17 years old.

"Stop that." said Snape nearly snarling as he thrust into the half sleeping witch below him. "For the thousandth time I am not leaving you for her...you are my wife and you mean more to me than you could possibly imagine."

Hermione's amber eyes widened briefly. She should have known that her husband would invade her mind, even when it was rather intrusive. She suspected that was how he usually got his ability to perform so well in bed. One needn't be an expert as long as one can invade the mind of prospective witches to see what they like and dislike in terms of performance.

"Git." groaned Hermione feeling her husband drive into the very core of her being.

"Always." replied Snape gripping the mattress and wrinkling the crisp white sheet beneath his long pale fingers.

Hermione ran her fingers along the exposed pale flesh of his back as he thrust harder into her waking her up good and proper with his antics. Her moans filled the darkened bedroom matched by his continuous groans.

"I love you, witch." said Snape as his obsidian eyes seemed to pierce into Hermione's amber ones.

"I love you too." she replied.

Snape proceeded to show his doubting wife the proof of his undying love for her throughout the rest of the morning. he had hoped to cleanse the doubt that had crept into her mind about his feelings pertaining to Bellatrix LeStrange, while he had not hated her as he often portrayed, she as simply a witch from his past. He kept his promises to her and the vow he made to avenge their only child's murder. As far as he was concerned he was and should always be free to enjoy what little time he had left with the one witch that had chosen him of her own accord. Hermione had not been forced to stay married to him after all these years nor was she obligated to give herself to him in such a manner that he wanted on one else. A part of him wished Bellatrix well and that she could find some happiness of her own. After all she had suffered in her past, it was only rightly so.

Be of course he knew better than to underestimate Bellatrix LeStrange. She was a formidable witch when crossed. Almost as relentless as he himself when wronged. He didn't delude himself into believing his subsequent betrayal of her affections would go unpunished. He had only hoped to keep both Hermione and Phaeron safe from her wrath.


	80. Chapter 79:When Hormones Take Hold

_**Chapter 79: When Hormones Take Hold**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I believe I can see the future...'Cause I repeat the same routine...I think I used to have a purpose...Then again, that might have been a dream...I think I used to have a voice...Now I never make a sound...And I just do what I'm told...I really don't want them to come around, oh no...Every day is exactly the same...Every day is exactly the same...There is no love here and there is no pain...Every day is exactly the same"} Every Day Is Exactly The Same, Nine Inch Nails**_

 _ **SIX YEARS LATER...**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 _ **S**_ ilence filled the corridors as a 16 year old Phaeron Severus Sebastian Snape made his way toward the familiar Slytherin dungeons after his lengthy studying stint at the library. The tall, thin boy with lengthy raven hair and now traces of stubble upon his pale face had been one of his most rugged of features. He still donned the attire similar to his infamous Potions Master father, Severus Snape and of course acquired his avid interest in potions work. Of the many students that took the class during Master Phaeron's teaching term, Phaeron Snape had been his most prized pupil, so much so that the old Master had decided to make him an unofficial Potions Apprentice and offered him a full on apprenticeship once he had finished all his studies at Hogwarts. Hermione had been rather proud of her son reveling in the idea of him becoming as great as his father in the Potions Making art. Of course no one else knew that Snape also took his son on as an unofficial apprentice. He had been determined to teach his son everything he knew about the art of potions making, also it gave the older wizard something of an excuse to impart his knowledge on his son without it resulting in a rebellious row between the two of them.

Despite all that had happened between him and James Potter II during their first year, Phaeron often found himself being targeted by the New Marauders as much as he ever did then when they first met. Just as before, Phaeron bested them and made them look like utter fools in the process. Dumbledore had punished him more times for his mischievous antics than he ever had his father in a single year combined. Of course Phaeron made sure that he actually earned his punishments since it was a given conclusion that he would be punished no matter which of them had started the incident.

Becoming a regular in detention as well as visiting the Headmaster's office gave him a good deal of opportunity to converse with the various Headmasters and his not so thrilled to see him in detention, father. Occasionally, even Dumbledore would join in the conversations though he tried to stay in the role of an authority figure. Phaeron often noted the guilt that often showed behind the Headmaster's unsettling blue eyes.

It had been his sixth year here at Hogwarts and unsurprisingly, he had taken to passing time in his father's quarters whenever he was between classes and trying to avoid people. Namely the Marauders gang and of course, Ursula.

Ursula Black had developed into a beautiful, sensuous young witch with an appetite for destruction and a general need to cause mischief. She embodied the tact and poise of a true Slytherin but was more hands on or rather wands on than any of the other girls. She and Phaeron were officially in a relationship since their first year and if any other witch felt so inclined to speak to the younger Snape, Ursula would hex them brutally.

Ziare had gotten older as well. He spent a good deal of time sharpening his dueling skills, though he had not even come close to Phaeron's level. The tactical wizard made due enough to take the title of second best Slytherin duelist. He had grown into a handsome young lad as of late and had his pick of any and every girl at Hogwarts.

Following Phaeron's first year at Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy had come to the school of course being sorted into Slytherin and taking up arms right along with the others against The New Marauders. Making the Slytherin trio a quartet so to speak. All evenly matched against the continued attacks of James Potter III and his friends.

Draco had not been worried about Phaeron as much knowing full well just how capable the young wizard had been. He had been impressed with the growth of his god-brother right along with that of his own son. Scorpius had been a talented young wizard in his own right and less reserved than Lucius or his father. He was fiercely protective of his God-Uncle Phaeron as much as Phaeron had been fiercely protective of him.

Within another year yet another Slytherin joined the ranks in the form of Albus Severus Potter. Youngest son of wizarding war hero Harry James Potter and Ginny Weasley-Potter. At first Slytherin house gave a rather cold reception to the young Potter boy not at all liking his father and brother and incorrectly assuming he'd be just as pompous and cruel. Then upon witnessing James Potter II's apparent cruelty extended to his own flesh and blood, Phaeron intervened and the rest was history.

Albus Severus was welcomed into the Slytherin fold as much as Scorpius or Phaeron from that moment forward. A short time after Albus Severus arrived, Gryffindor had gotten a new witch in their ranks. Her name had been Lily. Lily Luna Potter, youngest daughter of Harry Potter and sister to both Albus Severus and James Sirius Potter.

Life at Hogwarts had never been dull as Albus Dumbledore himself began to keep close watch on The Potters, The youngest Malfoy, and the junior Snape. It became evident that Phaeron Snape was a good deal like his hot-tempered, quick drawing father especially concerning all things Potter related. Though he seemed to have a soft spot for Lily Luna Potter and Albus Severus Potter to some degree.

As Phaeron neared the Slytherin Dungeons, he found himself getting the sense of someone watching him. The raven haired Slytherin tightened his grip on his wand as he ventured close to the shadows. From what he had known of his father's memories, Snape himself use to take up this defense as much as possible when being set upon by the Marauders.

Without warning the Junior Snape let fly a few minor hexes in the direction of whom ever it was that was following him. The hexes were easily deflected which proved whomever it was had not been either of the Marauders. Blocking hexes from that level of accuracy had never been their strong suits.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were deliberately trying to hex me." said a female voice Phaeron recognized almost immediately.

Ursula Black emerged from the shadows with a self-satisfied smirk on her pale face. Her lengthy hair in curly spirals pulled back into a lack-luster pony tail that gave her the unsettling appearance of a young Bellatrix LeStrange. James Potter II had gone so far as to dub her "Little Bella", as a form of insult. The joke had been on Potter when Ursula embraced the idea as a symbol of her Slytherin toughness.

"Ursula?" said Phaeron annoyed that he had wasted a perfectly good attack on his apparent "girlfriend."

The young Slytherin witch grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into Snape's quarters before old Filch could come snooping by. The two of them tumbled into Severus Snape's quarters with Phaeron on his back and Ursula cackling rather wickedly as she crushed her ruby red lips into his pale ones. The teenage Slytherin had barely gotten to take a breath before she used her magic to start up buttoning his ebony frock coat. Their interaction had been heated and rushed as far as the young Slytherin was concerned and he gently pulled away from her.

"Ursula..." he said distancing himself from the needy witch before him. "C-Calm your self."

Ursula rolled her eyes and huffed angrily as she looked at him. He had been forever avoiding the big moment when they were actually going to behave like a real couple. Thought Phaeron seemed to be reluctant about that as well. She had been confidant that she would steer him into her line of thinking. She had enough force of will for the both of them, though Phaeron had been no slouch in the will department.

"Fine have it your way." said Ursula just a bit annoyed by his lack of drive.

Phaeron smirked noting that she had taken to pouting.

"Urs...come on.." he said getting to his feet as she did the same. "We'll have plenty of time for that after exams."

"That's what you said last year." she said still pouting.

"I mean it this time." replied Phaeron smirking. "These tests are killing me right now you have no idea the kind of pressure I'm under."

Ursula sighed understanding full well what he had been speaking of. Both his mother and father had been exceptional students when it came to the academic side of their studies, while he had been more hands on becoming an accomplished duelist at such a young age and holding his own in charms as well as potions, the expertise of both his parents, he was also athletic despite his father never having played Quidditch and his mother hating the sport all together. He had joined the Slytherin team back in his second year when his broom skills were showcased in yet another bitter battle with James Sirius Potter.

His father was notorious for flying without a broom and his mother feared them considerably. Often his god-father Lucius and God-brother Draco would attend the games and cheer on behalf of his father who could not attend for obvious reasons and his mother whenever she was swamped with work and couldn't make it.

"Plus I have a game tonight...there's no way Potter's going to show me up just because I wore my self out with a witch, even if that witch happens to be the most beautiful I've ever seen." said Phaeron smoothly kissing Ursula's hand in a bid to pacify her rage.

Phaeron had become quite the charmer, more or less due to watching his father get quite a few over on his mother over the last few years. The boy wondered if it was a Snape trait after all noting his own ability to get what he wanted using the so called charm trick.

Ursula softened some noting how adorable Phaeron looked when he believed his antics worked. She would of course make him pay dearly for his assumption later, but she had quite a few galleons riding on the up coming Quidditch match. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor and it was all anyone could talk about for the passed few weeks.

"You'd better make this up to me...Snape Jr. " she said bitterly not wanting him to get the idea that he was completely off the hook.

"Of course." he replied still with that smirk.

Ursula rolled her eyes and made her way toward Snape's sofa. She had always liked when they spent time in Severus Snape's quarters. It always meant that she would discover something amazing about her boyfriend that no other witch had been privy to. She had known since the day they met he looked up to his war hero father and often she had been there when the weight of his father's legacy seemed to be too much for him to carry. Through every death eater slur Potter hurled Phaeron's way and the truth about his father's past rule as Headmaster being a brutal time in the lives of many of his former students, he had to stand against their collective fears and insults when it came to their children attending Hogwarts with him.

Still, Phaeron had been proud to be the son of Severus Snape.

The young witch had been surprised when Phaeron confided in her of all people that his mother had remarried a muggle by the name of Sidney Sinclair though she still used the name Snape out of respect to his father, and she had given birth to another son. She had been surprised at how well Phaeron was taking the birth of another sibling well a half sibling. He simply told her that he was happy for his mother found some peace and stated that he obviously wasn't always going to be there with her so it was nice that she had someone.

"We'd better get to the dorm before Ziare sends out a search party." she said shaking from her thoughts.

"At least this time we are both fully clothed." he added.

Ursula narrowed her dark eyes in his direction.

They left Snape's quarters and headed back to the common room.

 _Common Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Scorpius Malfoy had been helping an injured Albus Severus, who preferred to be called "Severus" or "Sev" by those closest to him, toward the leather sofa. He had been clutching his arm as if it had been broken. Ziare looked him over as the rage seemed to boil over in him. Phaeron and Ursula entered the common room and all eyes fell on them. Scorpius made his way over toward his god-uncle. A look of pure rage filed across his pale face.

"Where were you!?" asked The younger Malfoy.

Phaeron arched an eyebrow at him in the style of his father.

"Busy." he replied not at all liking his god-nephew's tone nor his line of questions. "What business is it of yours?"

Malfoy's gray eyes narrowed at Ursula and reverted back to Phaeron.

"Well while you were out with your token slut..." before Scorpius could finish his sentence Phaeron had grabbed him by the collar with murderous intent behind his obsidian eyes.

Everyone fell silent.

It was the first time Phaeron had ever showed any sort of aggression since the first year when he and Potter got into a muggle fist fight. Everyone had been walking on egg shells around the Junior Snape since noting just how much like his father he had been. Snape's reputation for dishing out nasty hexes and crippling curses was well known through out Slytherin house. His brutal nature had scarcely been witnessed as Snape hardly ever showcased this daunting talent. Phaeron had not been any different having inherited his father's ruthless brand of temper.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy." he said in a dangerous tone.

"I-I apologize uncle." said Scorpius shaking. "I-I meant no disrespect...I was just up set about what they did to Sev..."

Phaeron blinked away his aggression for a moment and focused on what he was being told.

"What happened to Sev?" he asked his voice dripping with concern.

"They happened." replied Scorpius Malfoy bitterly.

Phaeron released Scorpius noting that he too had been injured but only mildly so.

"Potter." growled Phaeron angrily. "Get Draco and accompany Sev to the infirmary. "

The Slytherins nodded eager to follow his instruction.

"Malfoy, Ziare, Ursula make sure no other Slytherin is touched, especially not the ones on our Quidditch team." said Phaeron. "If it's a fight Potter wants, it's a fight he's going to get."

"You know their being protected with the Qudditch match being so close." said Ziare. "Dumbledore isn't going to be too happy about you going after Potter again."

"He wouldn't have anything to say if he knew I was defending Sev." replied Phaeron. "Besides last I checked Sev was a Potter and that has to count for something other than the space between his ears."

Ursula rolled her eyes at his positively Slytherin outlook. He had been more Slytherin than any of the other members of the house that was for sure.

"You'd better not get detention." she warned angrily. "We still need you on the field, Snape."

Phaeron gave her a casual smirk before he tightened his grip on his wand and headed back out into the corridors. He had meant what he said when he spoke to Malfoy. If it was a fight Potter wanted, it was a fight he was going to get.


	81. Chapter 80:In The Depths Of Rivalry

_**Chapter 80: In The Depths Of Rivalry**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Took me a moment to get the concept of Phaeron's personality but I think I have it worked out...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I got a sharp stick, I keep in my pocket...I speak volumes never utter a word...When you strike a match, a fire will happen...But the line between the smoke and the flames get blurred...Don't you see the writing on the wall (Don't you see the writing on the wall)...You're in way over your head...You're gonna drown in the things that you said...Time has come and gone for words...A thousands threats I've heard before...But words are cheap, but lies are big to take..."} No More Words, Jeff Hardy Theme WWE**_

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 _ **A**_ ll eyes fell upon Phaeron Snape as he entered the Great Hall. From the Staff table, Albus Dumbledore's unnerving blue eyes fixed on the young Snape as he made his way toward the Gryffindor table where James Sirius Potter had been laughing and joking with his friends. Minerva McGonagall made to get out of her seat to do something about the impending chaos that would come of Potter and Snape going at each other's respective throats. She had seen enough of the original rivalry and the blatant aftershocks during Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts. The other professors had not a word to say stunned at the intensity of the rage between the two students.

"Think you're real clever don't you Potter." said an enraged Phaeron as he glared at Harry Potter's eldest son.

"Actually, I do." replied James Sirius getting a laugh from his table of fellow Gryffindors. "Shouldn't you be at the other table with all the other little snakes?"

"Don't worry I will be joining my fellow Slytherins but I just had to come and congratulate you on finally becoming the Marauder you always wanted to be." said Phaeron rather sarcastically. "It's not every day someone immulate's Peter Pettigrew these days...but I guess that was your aim when you assaulted your own brother in a bid to win a Quidditch game."

"I haven't done anything to Albus." replied James Sirius trying to smirk his way out of the accusation. "And how dare you call me the S.O.B that got my grandparents killed!"

With the last line Potter was on his feet. His enraged brown eyes not leaving the enraged obsidian eyes of Phaeron Snape. Dumbledore continued to watch the exchange between the two boys. It was clear that the notorious bad blood between their respective relatives had not ended with the last war. If anything it only seemed to intensify with this new generation despite all of Dumbledore's efforts to counter-act it.

He saw Phaeron Snape as the more aggressive of the two, the child of magically and intellectually gifted Hermione Granger and aggressive intellectual Severus Snape was bound to be a force when he came through those doors. The child of Harry James Potter and Ginny Weasley was no different if not average despite the family fame from participation in the second wizarding war. It was painfully obvious James Sirius Potter harbored some jealousy when it came to Phaeron on more than one level.

Still, Dumbledore had chosen to punish Phaeron whenever the two got into it. It had been in a bid to get the young wizard to reign in his explosive temper. He had been so much like both his parents it was astounding. Hermione had a bit of an explosive temper when wronged and the instinct to hunt down those responsible for the wrong done to her without a second thought. The old Headmaster did not doubt Phaeron's protective nature when it came to his house mates and friends had come from his mother.

"Fuck you...death eater boy." said James angry. "We both know it's a matter of time before you prove to be worthy of Azkaban just like your murderer father."

"Enough!" growled Phaeron having had enough of Potter throwing his father's past in his face. "My father may have been a death eater but he's more of a hero than you or your poser "chosen one" father will ever be."

Not at all liking what was being said about his war hero father, James Sirius Potter hopped onto the Gryffindor table and drew his wand. A look of enraged determination filed across his face.

"How many muggles has Severus Snape killed?" taunted James Sirius. "Hundreds...Thousands...and for what so he could lick the boots of that despot while everyone else did all the real fighting against him?"

Phaeron jumped onto the table drawing his own wand.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Sev..." he said gritting his teeth.

He meant to do Potter in good this time and have him sent to the infirmary. No sooner had he raised his wand to call out his attack he found himself unable to control his body. Dumbledore smirked as he settled Minerva down as she attempted once more to put a stop to what was happening.

The entire Great Hall had fell into collective gasps when they found themselves looking up at the specter version of the notorious Severus Sebastian Snape. The Potions Master stood tall on top of the Gryffindor table. His pale face twisted in an all too familiar scowl as he turned his attention to the two would be duelists.

Snape had glared in Potter's direction making the young boy tremble in fear at the sight of the ghastly figure cloaked in ebony. His robes billowing as he rushed over toward his struggling son.

"F-Father!?" said Phaeron in confusion. "H-How!?"

"Never mind how." said Snape annoyed. "The point is you were about to do something notoriously stupid...and Potter related..."

Phaeron tried to explain his actions were to avenge a friend but Snape would hear none of it.

"You son of mine are to eat your meal in the common room for the remainder of the evening...there is to be no contact with a Potter of any kind and you are to get back to your studies...failure to adhere to my specific instructions will result in you being punished...indefinitely..." said the Potions Master.

The sound of Snape's deep baritone drawl even from the status of a specter had given everyone in the Great Hall chills. Some for the purpose of seeing a good showing and others had been in absolute fear of the legendary wizard.

"Do I make myself clear?" asked Snape speaking in his usual slow manner.

"Y-Yes father." replied Phaeron having all the rage knocked out of him.

Snape turned his attention to a trembling James Sirius Potter. He had not liked the boy upon first meeting him and the arrogance of James Potter I seemed to radiate off him right along with the vicious nature of Sirius Black. It seemed he had stopped his son just in time. He didn't doubt Potter had some type of nasty hex planned for him. He didn't want to take the chance of Harry Potter having taught his son the very spell that nearly ended his life almost sixteen years prior.

Losing his second born son was not an option.

"Well...well..." taunted Snape glaring rather murderously at the trembling teen. "Mister Potter is it?"

James Sirius gripped his wand tightly aiming it at the specter.

"The answer to your question of how many muggles met their end due to my spell work...countless." he said. "Especially if you include how many of the wizarding kind also increase that number...and I was a death eater...Mr. Weasley is right in telling you...but my son...that is a different matter...Should you bother him in any way or through my past in his face know that I will not hesitate to add to my body count even from beyond the grave..."

With that Snape disappeared leaving everyone relieved and fearful of the next appearance. For the remainder of the meal, the students had been silent as stars. Dumbledore smirked noting how much the silence reminded him of when young Severus was a Potions Professor and had successfully terrified the entire student body. Whenever he ate dinner in the great hall it always made the students fall silent. Minerva found herself smirking as well due to nostalgia. She had missed that snarky Slytherin rival of hers. Quidditch wasn't the same without their collective bets and house pride initiative. Thought Snape never played a game of Quiddtch a day in his life, it had been something of a surprise when his son took to the field.

The boy had showed natural talent not seen since Minerva herself took to the field. In all her years of teaching she had never rooted for a Slytherin in a match before, not even against the other two houses, but Phaeron Snape had been an exceptional case. She was almost sorry that he had not been sorted into Gryffindor House. Of course that would have had the former Head of Slytherin rolling over in his grave.

"See you on the field...Potter." spat Phaeron angrily as he climbed off the Gryffindor table.

"Of course...Snape." spat Potter not at all forgoing his rage either.

Phaeron walked out of the Great Hall hearing Potter collect himself enough to taunt him for having his "dead father" fight his battles for him. Of course the cocky little prat had no idea that Phaeron's father was alive and well, so disobeying him was not an option lest he find out about it and tan his hide better than any sun ever could. While some might have believed the age of 16 was an age to be defiant when it came to certain things, Severus Snape did not spare the rod by any means. He cared not if Phaeron had been 16 or 60, to disrespect him meant to invoke his wrath. To tell the truth Phaeron would much rather get the lash before he would have to duel his father magically.

 _Slytherin Common Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Ursula had been pacing the floor worried the Phaeron would let his temper get the better of him and earn himself a detention at the worst possible time. She had tried to keep her thoughts positive but they swung right back to "Phaeron is doing something stupid" status. The raven haired wizard in question walked into the common room everyone looked at him as if they had been holding their collective breaths. He held up his hands as a wiry smirk filed across his face.

"Not to worry everyone, father intervened before I could get myself a detention." he said sounding more than a little disappointed. "Potter was just about to eat his teeth in front of the whole school."

Ursula had been glad to hear Phaeron had his plans for detention foiled by his father no less.

"I knew I liked your father." she said pleased. "But how in the hell does a dead guy stop a fight between you and Potter?"

Phaeron simply shrugged.

"You know father, he always finds some way be it controlling my mind out right or making a magical projection of his specter form and scaring the daylights out of the entire Great Hall." he said as if it was just another day at Hogwarts.

Ursula rolled her eyes.

Ziare smirked.

"I think I might have liked your dad." he said. "Slytherin to the core."

"Indeed." replied Phaeron. "Wouldn't surprise me if he had a bet going on this game...according to Professor McGonagall that was one of his favorite pass times."

The other Slytherins laughed considering this to be a far fetched jest. Phaeron had actually been serious as he thought about his father and godfather possibly making bets on the latest game. Slytherin to the core had been definitely what the two of them were. In contrast his mother would have gone nuts if she had heard of him fighting Potter and forbid him from participating in the match altogether.

"Well the team stays intact for the remainder of the night." said Phaeron. "But don't count on Potter getting off so easy on the field."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less." said Ursula with a smirk.

Phaeron turned his attention to his books intending to actually make good on doing what his father had instructed him to do. The young Slytherin witch had other ideas when it came to congratulating him on keeping his legendary temper. She kissed him rather passionately despite the jeering in the background.

"I'd say you've earned that." she said pulling away leaving him dazed by her efforts. "See you after the match."

Phaeron tried to compose himself casually. Scorpius smirked and sat down on the leather sofa next to him.

"I believe we had some studying to do." he said resisting the urge to roll his gray eyes at Ursula as she took her leave.

Phaeron turned his attention to the stack of books on the coffee table before him.

"Right." he said resisting the urge to watch Ursula disappear out the heavy door into the girls dorm.

Ziare took a seat next to them and picked up a book of his own.

"Tell me you have something special planned for that cheating prat Potter." he said not wanting to believe Potter was going to get away with what he had done to Sev.

"Oh I have quite a few ideas." replied Phaeron with a mischievous smirk filed across his sallow pale face.

His expression of malice mirroring his father's just enough to give everyone out the table the chills. Potter was going to have one hell of a fight on his hands when they both stepped onto that Quidditch field. It had all been too perfect. What better way to send a message to all of Gryffindor house as well as The Headmaster. A grand stage to showcase his vengeful talents. He no longer gave a damn if they gave him detention after the fact...His point will have been made. Plus the added bonus of showing Potter up in front of the entire school and his visiting father.

Yes, the match was the prefect place to get his just revenge.


	82. Chapter 81: Slytherin VS Gryffindor

_**Chapter 81: Slytherin VS. Gryffindor**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Giving you a heads up...I am in no mood to really flush out a Quidditch scene here...the game is mostly for background purposes and showcases Phaeron and James II's Rivalry in front of the entire school as well as Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy...so forgive the non description if that is what you were looking for...I'll do my best to make this make sense...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Never walk away from a fight that's worth fighting...Never hesitate when you know you're gonna act...Never waste your words on a fool you won't listen...Never sell your soul cause you'll never buy it...back...Time has come and gone for words...A thousands threats I've heard before...But words are cheap, but lies are meant to kill...Time has come and gone for words...A thousands threats I've heard before...And all your words are too big to take..."} No More Words, Jeff Hardy Theme WWE**_

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 _ **G**_ reen had been the color of the field below their feet as both the respective Quidditch teams from Gryffindor House and that of Slytherin House. The two de facto team captains met in the center of the field, Carlo Reddy for Slytherin and James Potter II for Gryffindor. Phaeron had the job of seeker due to his aerial stunts and nearly unmatched speed when on a broom. The columns had been decorated in the various team colors scarlet and gold for Gryffindor, Silver and Green for Slytherin. The day had not been too bad given the slight haze and minor clouds high in the sky. Phaeron Snape smirked rather steadily as he spied his Godfather Lucius Malfoy sitting in the stands next to Head of House Draco Malfoy. His obsidian eyes shifted over to the Gryffindor stands where he caught sight of Harry Potter, his wife Ginny and Lily Luna Potter.

It was definitely show time.

The game got underway fairly quickly, with Gryffindor immediately scoring on Slytherin's Keeper, Ed Bezus. The Slytherin team had not seemed to take the first point loss to Gryffindor well snarling at Ed's incompetency. Ziare had been an astute chaser zipping through the sky on his broom in an effort to end Gryffindor's minor streak against his house. Phaeron kept his eyes on the snitch. The golden winged ball zipped by him once or twice catching the attention of Gryffindor Seeker, Kyle Mossley.

The very same Kyle Mossley that had been apart of James Sirius Potter's New Marauders crew. Phaeron smirked as he raced after the snitch zipping passed a fearful Kyle who simply clutched his broom as if his life depended upon it. Lucius Malfoy's gray eyes took in the spectical that was his godson zipping through the sky at alarming speed. He was an impressive sight in mid-flight. The Senior Malfoy smirked as he noted how close the boy was to the golden snitch.

He had not been the only one to notice as James Potter II shook off his most recent blunder in scoring and chased after Phaeron Snape at an alarming speed as well.

Scorpius Malfoy took advantage of James Potter's absence and managed to score on the more unprepared members of Gryffindor's Quidditch team. He had successfully given Slytherin 20 points in the process placing them in the lead. The younger Malfoy earned approving looks from both his father and grandfather with his success.

 _In the stands..._

Ursula Black watched the match from the Slytherin stands. She never took her eyes of Phaeron. She knew the Slytherin git was up to something, he had been acting rather strangely during breakfast, muttering something about taking Team Potter down a peg. When Cameron Gamisson finished off his rather large helping of pancakes that had been placed in front of him, Phaeron smirked at the extra amount of syrup he put on them.

Lily Luna Potter had been watching Phaeron as well as her brother James. She knew both boys had a long standing rivalry when she arrived at Hogwarts for her first year, but there was little she could do about it. She had liked Phaeron and been really good friends with him. At the same time, James II was her brother despite his many flaws he was still family. She never actively took sides in their little games and often screamed at them both for being insensitive gits making her worry over their many trips to the infirmary.

Albus Severus had been sitting in the stands as well with a cast over his right arm, making him sidelined from his Keeper duties on the field for Slytherin House. He had been in a rather dark mood ever since the incident. He knew James attacked him or at the very least had him attacked just so he could win this game. The younger Potter brother glared murderously at his brother sucking up all the attention the family was giving him. The stupid Prat needed to be taken down a peg and Phaeron Snape was just the wizard to do it.

Albus Severus had made it a point to sit on Slytherin's side in the match not at all giving James II the satisfaction of wishing him well after the stunt he pulled cost him his place in the match. Lucius Malfoy looked over at the boy with a rather curious expression. He had not known that a Potter would actually support Slytherin given the history of Potters being pro Gryffindor.

He had been quite surprised when Draco informed him that Harry Potter's youngest son was in Slytherin house but seeing the boy in green and silver was another matter altogether. It had been the first time he had seen the boy up close considering his tendency to be on the field defending the Slytherin goals during various matches.

"If you don't mind my inquisitive approach... I would like to ask why you are not over on the Gryffindor side with the rest of the Potters." said Lucius turning his full attention on the young Slytherin with messy brown hair.

"I'm not a Gryffindor." replied Albus Severus spitting out the name of his rival house as if it were poison.

Lucius smirked never believing he'd actually see the day a Potter of all people would have contempt for the golden Gryffindor house.

"Well...this is indeed a surprise." he said causally. "I suppose you know greatness when you see it."

Albus Severus nodded.

"I do." he replied still with anger in his tone. "And his name is Phaeron Snape."

Lucius arched an eyebrow at this in the style of Snape.

"You believe my...godson is better at this unconscionable sport than your own Golden Gryffindor brother?" he asked stunned.

"Yes." replied Albus Severus. "Phaeron has actual talent unlike a certain skate-through-life-with-everything-handed-to-you git...whom I am forced to share relation."

Lucius looked over at Draco further surprised by what he was hearing.

"This boy is positively a dream." said the Senior Malfoy in awe. "By far my most favorite of the Potter children."

Albus Severus rolled his eyes turning his attention back to the match. He wanted Phaeron to show that poser James II up and what better time than to do it in front of their entire family as well as all the school he strutted about in as if he owned.

 _On The Field..._

Phaeron with stood a heavy assault being rammed into the stadium walls by both Potter and Cameron. The slap happy Marauders had managed to make the raven haired Slytherin hit his head and bruise his right arm in the process. Still he kept after the Golden snitch as it barreled through obstacle after obstacle. James II had been right behind Phaeron trying his hardest to knock the Junior Snape from his broom.

"Haven't had enough Snape?" spat James II annoyed.

"Have you Potter?" retorted Phaeron after being rammed yet again.

The two wizards clashed in the air as Phaeron caught a well timed fist in the face by Cameron. He held on to his broom as it began to spin out of control. Lucius Malfoy got to his feet, the concern for the young Snape boy etched across his pale face. Phaeron managed to get control once more and followed the snitch as it rose high above the field. He could see and feel the moisture from the clouds as he trailed after the snitch with only the goal of capturing it on his mind. He had gone so high that he could barely be seen as the very breath from his mouth began to freeze.

James Potter II followed after him enraged at Phaeron's audacity to defy his skill on a broom. Below all eyes had been on the sky as both Potter and Phaeron battled it out for the snitch. James Sirius had been determined to keep the Junior Snape from retrieving the golden snitch going so far as to continue ramming him while at such a frightening altitude.

Scorpius Malfoy continued to score on the baffled Gryffindors as he made it a point to give Slytherin a sizable advantage over their rivals. Ziare had flown up into the sky out of concern for Phaeron but remained as in the game as his mind would allow.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as the two wizards battled it out in the sky. The clouds that surrounded both Phaeron and James II had become thick and swollen. The crisp white glow gave way to increasingly darkening gray as they continued to fly at dangerous speeds in the climbing altitude.

"Your dead, death eater father can't save you this time Snape!" shouted James Sirius enraged.

"Your poser "chosen one" father is going to watch you get yours Potter!" countered Phaeron.

James rammed Phaeron once again this time causing the Slytherin to nearly plummet toward the ground. Phaeron recovered but they were going at an alarming speed. It had be come difficult for either of the teen wizard's to hold their own against the brewing storm clouds.

"It's only a matter of time before you follow in your murderer father's footsteps." said James continuing to taunt Phaeron. "Tell me Snape, what's it like having a death eater whore for a mother?"

"About the same as having a common whore for a mother I'd wager." countered Phaeron." Word is Ginerva Weasley seemed to prefer Slytherin house to Gryffindor when she needed to spread her legs."

The comment further enraged James Sirius as he took to attacking Phaeron with his fist trying his hardest to break the Junior Snape's jaw. He had only gotten close enough to draw blood.

 _In The Stands..._

Harry Potter's emerald green eyes studied the sky as he searched desperately for signs of his eldest son James Sirius. He had known just how brutal a game of Quidditch could be from first hand experience. He had hoped his son didn't take to pulling some ridiculous stunt just to out do Hermione's son. It was all he would need to see the boy end up in the infirmary. James Sirius had always been one to bend the rules and push the envelope when it suited his purpose of garnering the most attention.

Harry sighed.

It had been six years since his son had changed from the cocky little eleven year old barely starting Hogwarts into the cocky arrogant teenage version of his long deceased father James Potter I. He had hoped to honor his fallen father and godfather by naming his first born son after them but he had not intended to create a carbon copy with all their most undesirable traits manifested.

The green eyed wizard had seen through Snape's pensive memories just what kind of men both James Potter and Sirius Black had been. Every word that Snape ever said about both men had indeed been true but they didn't seem to make Harry love them any less. He simply though they didn't have the chance to learn from their mistakes, to learn that there was a different way of doing things, a way that both he and Draco found at the end of the second wizarding war.

Ginny had a worried look on her face, tough she too knew what it was like to be on the field in the middle of a fast paced match. She couldn't help but fear for her son. She had never seen him look so enraged as when he had been on the field with Phaeron Snape. She never would have imagined in a million years that her son and Hermione's son would grow to be such bitter enemies. Given all that had happened between Hermione and Harry it was still surreal to see their respective children with so much contempt for each other. They had all been so close during their own time at Hogwarts.

Lily Luna Potter had not taken her eyes off the vastly darkening sky. She had hoped that the weather would hold and that both Phaeron and James II would get over themselves long enough to realize the kind of danger they were in. If a storm truly broke out with lightening while they were amid the clouds...she didn't want to think about it.

Lucius Malfoy's face had been contorted in a look of absolute worry as he studied the sky for signs of Phaeron. He had not wanted to be the one to tell Hermione that she had lost her first born child due to bad weather and arrogance in a Quidditch match. She'd do more than skin him alive given his status as Governor of Hogwarts and Godfather to Phaeron.

Draco had shown concern as well but knew Dumbledore would not allow anyone to intervene in case the weather had been a passing phase and the game would continue. It concerned him that Phaeron had gone up to such a high altitude but he was for all intents and purposes chasing after the snitch. He grew more antsy when James Potter II trailed up after him, of course it was all part of the game, James had to try and stop Phaeron from retrieving the golden snitch. He too had known it from his experiences on the field against Harry Potter in the old days.

Ursula had been watching for signs of Phaeron unsure what she should be feeling knowing her boyfriend was probably up there trying his best to beat Potter's head in before the cover of the clouds ceased to hide the act. He had been enraged when he found out what Potter had done to his own brother in the pursuit of glory on the Quidditch field. He had seen what Harry Potter's father James Potter I, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Pettigrew had done to his father all throughout their time as students at Hogwarts.

He had been particularly forth coming about his father trying out for the Quidditch team and being fairly good at it until he was brutally ambushed by the Marauders prior to concluding his try-outs. Phaeron had told her Snape was so terrified of flying on a broom after it had been sabotaged by Potter Sr. that he never went back to try-out again.

She had not been particularly comfortable with the knowledge that a Potter caused Severus Snape to plummet almost to his certain death after he attempted to try his hand at the Seeker position. His natural speed and mastery of flight on a broom had been one of the few times he showed true skill outside of dueling and academics. His mother had after all been Gobbstones champion and his father played muggle sports for years it was only natural Snape himself had some sports talent.

The apparent talent was passed down to Phaeron who embraced it fully as something that neither of his parents could accomplish and he was not about to let James Sirius Potter take that away from him. Ursula didn't put it passed Snape Jr. to pull his most ridiculous stunt yet in a bid to out shine the cocky Gryffindor. She just hoped his bones would only be mostly broken when it all came to an end.

 _In the sky..._

Phaeron returned the blow to his face in kind to James Potter II. Both wizards glared murderously at one another. As they continued to bicker and through punches while maneuvering to stay on their speeding brooms, the clouds rumbled all around them getting the attention of Phaeron who for obvious reasons had been the more practical of the two. James Sirius had been more concerned with knocking Snape Jr. off his broom and sending him crying home to his mother or at least that was what would have happened in the elder Potter boy's mind.

Lily Luna Potter's worst fears were confirmed when lightening flashed across the sky. Rain came down heavily soaking everyone and everything in it's path.

Lucius Malfoy took to floating in mid-air noting how difficult it was to see if the boys had been in trouble. His lengthy platinum blond hair had been soaked and sticking to his Slytherin coat and pale cheeks. He searched the sky for the boys fearing they were in a good deal more trouble than he initially realized.

"You have no place here Snape!" shouted James Sirius angrily. "Death eater scum like you belong in Azkaban!"

"Fuck you...Potter." replied Phaeron turning his attention to the golden snitch that had casually fluttered by.

He went after it determined to show up Gryffindor's precious Potter. The memory of how Potter's arrogant grandfather cursed his father's broom and caused the dour wizard to go plummeting toward the ground breaking his right arm and shattering his femur in his left leg burned in the back of Phaeron's mind. Snape had never gone any where near a broom after that incident and only looked at a Quidditch field after he became Head of Slytherin House and only to support his Slytherins who braved the elements and Gryffindor spite the way he could not.

His father would have been a good Quidditch player, maybe Slytherin would have actually won some games instead of being shut out from victory year after year following the reign of The Potters. Gritting his teeth and stretching his long pale arm as far as he could manage, Phaeron had gotten the bright idea to stand on his broom while in mid-flight to angle just enough to reach the snitch.

James Sirius had not been of the mind to allow that to happen. He rammed Phaeron's broom causing the raven haired teen to lose his balance and spiral out of control. Lightening flashed igniting the end of Phaeron's broom making it even more difficult to regain control. Feeling himself about to fall to what had most certainly been a brutal death, Phaeron concentrated his magic in a bid to regain control.

 _"Gloria spiralem locomodus!"_ shouted Phaeron as he lept from his broom and into the open air.

The raven haired teen wizard looked out over the horizon noting how time seemed to stand still as he held his breath. His broom had gone crashing down to the soaked field below causing many of the players and on-lookers to panic and shuffle out of the way of it's impact. Seeing Phaeron's broom inflamed and spiraling to the ground had been enough confirmation or Lucius that Phaeron needed is assistance. He redoubled his efforts to find him for fear of his impending doom at the hands of Potter's boy.

Phaeron managed to get his hand on James Potter II's broom. The enraged Potter teen had been even more irate when he noted that Phaeron had managed to grab the snitch when he took his death defying leap into the open sky. Lightening continued to flash around them as they started to spin out of control.

"GET THE HELL OFF SNAPE!" shouted Potter frantic as they continued to lose control. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!"

"Not going to happen Potter!" spat Phaeron gripping the broom tightly. "I know how you were so longing to see me plunge to my no doubt certain and gruesome death...but disappointing you is what I live for."

James Sirius narrowed his eyes at the raven haired teen.

"There is no way you're winning this match." he said.

"I have the snitch Potter." said Phaeron with a triumphant smirk. "It's over, Slytherin wins."

"Over my dead body." said James Sirius leaping at Phaeron and causing himself to go over the side of the broom.

The raven haired teen used his wand-less magic to stop James II's fall.

"STUPID FUCK PRAT!" he shouted grabbing the cocky bastard and maneuvering him back onto the broom.

In his efforts to save James II, Phaeron had dropped the Golden snitch.

"Looks like you lose Snape." said James II triumphantly.

"Fuck off Potter." replied Phaeron.

He barely managed to pull himself up onto the broom when another flash of lightening came in contact with Potter's broom igniting it and sending them spinning further out of control.

"It's too much weight!" said James II being shaken from his cocky delusions. "We're going to crash!"

Phaeron saw just what James II was talking about in the form of them about to be flung into a rather large grey cloud riddled with lightening.

"Any bright ideas Potter?" he asked taking a moment to see the dry humor in nearly falling to his death.

"You're the Slytherin here...aren't you suppose to be cunning?" countered James II.

Phaeron knew they would have a better chance if he could conjure a certain spell but he needed to by Potter time to keep the broom from hitting the cloud too soon and he needed both hands to conjure it as well as pure focus.

"Just one." replied the raven haired teen.

He looked over at James II and smirked.

"Who would have thought it would all come down to this Pot ol' boy." he said dryly.

"Fuck you Snape." said James II trying his best to continue his brave front despite being utterly terrified.

"If you were Lily and a few years older than we could talk about that Pottie boy." said Phaeron still with that smirk. "Oh well, don't ever say I didn't do anything for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked James II.

In reply, Phaeron lept off the end of the broom causing it to stabilize but he was falling a bit faster than he anticipated given the height of his fall. The speed of his fall and the pressure from gravity made it extremely difficult for him get his arms up much less open his mouth to say the incantation. But the determined Slytherin did just that in time to save James II as another flash of lightening split his broom in two.

 _"Nimbus cervical!"_ shouted Phaeron with great difficulty.

He had only managed to see a magical cloud appear just in time to catch James II before he too fell freely from the sky. The younger Snape had not enough energy to make a second summoning for himself thinking of how long James II had before he fell to his death. As much as he hated the arrogant prat, letting James II fall to his death would only reinforce the prejudices against his house and his father. It wasn't a grand a statement as saving the son of his mortal enemy, whom had also been the product of his ex-girl friend who ditched him, from an insane dark wizard from hell, but it was definitely a grand statement to make for the son of Severus Snape.

As Phaeron began to lose consciousness due to the lack of oxygen during his fall, his one thought had been how his mother was going to be pissed about him getting himself killed just to prove a point to a Potter. Lucius Malfoy appeared in time to catch the falling raven haired teen. His face as grim as the grave and his gray eyes filled with concern and seething rage.

"Stupid boy." said Lucius annoyed beyond measure.

Obsidian eyes met cold gray which for a fraction of a second melted away and revealed cold obsidian.

"F-Father?" said Phaeron utterly confused.

 _"Stupefy!"_ had been the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

 _On The Field..._

Everyone had been relieved to see that both Phaeron Snape and James Potter II had come down in one peace thanks to Lucius Malfoy's efforts. The senior Malfoy layed both reckless teens onto the field after having caught them in mid-air. He carried Phaeron over his left shoulder and gripped Potter by his neck. He made no secret of his contempt for all things Potter when he simply dropped the unconscious boy on his face and sat his godson down gently. The med-witch came to examine them both noting the minor injuries and scrapes. Phaeron had a broken arm and busted femur no doubt from the initial ramming James II did when he nearly sailed into the wall. James II had only minor bruises and scrapes. He awoke just fine as Harry Potter ran to the field to look him over for himself.

James II got to his feet and was well on his way to the infirmary for further checking. His family with the exception of Albus Severus fussed over him incessantly. Much to his chagrin.

The Slytherin team stood by as Phaeron came too. He had been hurt pretty badly but he smirked rather wickedly despite the concerned eyes that fell on him. He used his good arm and pulled the golden snitch from his pocket. The entire school erupted in a round of shocked applause noting that Slytherin house had won the match.

Ursula rolled her eyes at Phaeron's antics. She couldn't help but feel proud as the fireworks went off in the background. They of course had been Weasley brothers products and as such had a wide range of insults tweaked by Phaeron to make James II look like mud at the bottom of everyone's shoe.

SLYTHERIN RULEZ! had been in bright green bursts.

JAMES POTTER II IS A DUNDERHEAD POSER!" had been in silver.

REIGN OF THE SNAKES! came in another green burst.

Followed by a giant Snake firework that literally chased after James Potter II and made him squeal for everyone in the school see him for the spineless whelp he truly was. laughter erupted as everyone told varying accounts of what happened after the match. Slytherin house was riding high from their much deserved victory over Gryffindor house. The Great Hall had been lit with sliver and green snake banners.

Phaeron Snape had become something of a legend in his own right at Hogwarts and James Sirius Potter II was sucking on the bitter taste of defeat.

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Albus Dumbledore had his hands full when both Harry James Potter and Lucius Malfoy came barging into his office wishing to have a word with him over the conduct of both students in the wake of the Quidditch match. Harry had been up in arms over his son's near death experience and how Dumbledore exercised a lack of control when it came to the game. He sited his own near death experiences playing the game and drove home how unsafe the game had become as of late.

Dumbledore tried his best to accommodate Harry and adhere to his wishes. He noted that perhaps certain rules needed to be put in place to keep the game from getting out of hand as it had that day. Lucius Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore and Harry Potter. He had been most uncomfortable standing in the center of the Headmaster's office and wished to get his point across so that he could be done with this place once and for all.

"Are you not going to bring the Potter boy's antics to his father's attention?" he asked bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy?" asked Harry taking offense to his son's behavior being called into question.

"It's obvious these guidelines and new rules were not needed until your reckless Potter brat went too far on the field." said Lucius in a bored tone.

"Phaeron Snape had been just as reckless out there if not more with his broom diving antics." countered Harry now with rage behind his emerald eyes. "And besides, you are the last person who should be talking about a child's behavior needing to be called into question with what you let Draco get away with during our time here...what kind of a father let's his son become a death eater Malfoy?"

Lucius had been fuming.

"Draco may have been a death eater by involuntary means but at least he isn't a murderer which is a lot more than I can say for the son of a pompous prat like James Potter Sr." spat the gray eyed wizard. "Isn't that correct Mr. Potter?"

Harry launched at Lucius attempting to grab him by the collar when he was effortlessly countered. Then pushed into a nearby wall himself. Lucius tightened the grip on Harry's collar as his gray eyes blazed in absolute hatred.

"Struggle all you like Potter, but the fact remains...I would not have to stand in for the boy's father if your antics at the Fortress of Solitude had not cost Severus his life." spat Lucius bitterly. "Now you tell me which of us is the real monster in this room?"

"They should have locked you up in Azkaban." spat Harry bitterly.

"And you as well." replied Lucius equally bitter.

"That's enough!" shouted Dumbledore rising from his seat. "Both of you stop this!...You behave no better than the very boys whose actions you came here to defend!"

Lucius let Harry slip from his grasp and fall flat on his backside onto the hard stone floor below. The green eyed wizard glared at Lucius murderously.

"Rot in hell." he said bitterly.

"Only if I get a seat right next to you." countered Lucius.

He glared at Dumbledore hatefully.

"Consider yourself on notice old man." he said then walked out in a flash of black robes.

Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry who had gotten to his feet.

"Are you alright, Harry?" he asked in a father-like tone.

"I'm fine." replied the green eyed wizard bitterly. "I-I've just got a lot on my mind."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I apologize for Lucius' callous manner." he said.

"It said it's fine." replied Harry clearly still bitter. "I-I've got to go see to James II anyway."

With that he took off out the door. The Headmaster sat down shaking his head. How could anyone expect Phaeron Snape and James II to put aside their differences when the internal prejudice of Slytherin and Gryffindor ran deep between their families not to mention the bad blood surrounding the death of Severus Snape.

One thing was for sure, Dumbledore had his work cut out for him lest any of the boys find out about what happened that night or anyone else in the wizarding world. Especially if that someone had been Phaeron Snape.


	83. Chapter 82:The Makings Of A Rebel

_**Chapter 82: The Makings Of A Rebel**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...The Son of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger...smh}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Head down...Walk the line with no opinion...First time...Full collapse, no conversation...Hey now, what are we fighting for?...Hey now, what are we lying for?...We own the night, we burn the light (start)...Feel it come alive...We own the night, we set the fire (start)...Feel it come alive...Deny it, divide it...I'll stand and still defy it...Feed every lie, smash every light...Blow every line, we own the night..."} We Own The Night, Rev Theory**_

 _The Infirmary, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 _ **P**_ ain coursed through the broken arm of Phaeron Snape as he layed in bed surrounded by Slytherin well wishers and smirking friends. His star studded victory over Gryffindor house. The special treat had been the way he dived off a speeding broom that had been damn near in the clouds and onto the field catching the golden snitch and igniting the Weasley product fireworks that made James Potter II look like an incompetent prat of course his arm had still been broken and his leg scraped but it was fun to put that jerk in his place. The added bonus of making them all nauseated with even more Weasley joke products was simply poetic. James Potter II taken down in front of the entire school with his own uncles supplies. It had been worth it to have the sky lit up in Slytherin green while Gryffindor house got a taste of defeat.

Albus Severus sat next to Phaeron with a big grin on his pale face.

"You are nutters." he said in more admiration than condemnation.

"Perks of being the son of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger apparently." said Phaeron with a cocky smirk. "Anyway...that prat should learn to respect you now."

"Screw Jimmy." said Albus Severus. "His head is so far up his own arse it will take more than a heavy loss and Weasley jokes to pull it out."

"What if we use a stick of dynamite?" asked Phaeron jesting at the thought.

This earned a laugh from Albus Severus.

"If only." he replied wistfully. "Of course Lily wouldn't approve."

"Some how I gathered that." replied Phaeron. "And staying in Azakaban wouldn't be too much fun either."

"No, it wouldn't." replied Albus Severus. "Oh before I forget...Teddy came by?"

"What did Lupin want?" asked Phaeron slightly annoyed.

"Just wanted to see if you were doing alright." said Albus Severus.

Phaeron rolled his eyes.

"Hufflepuffs." he said annoyed. "Tell him that I said for the thousandth time I do not need him to make up for what his father did to my father...we are both fine with what happened and Lupin Sr. is bad enough with the guilt thing."

"I'll relay the message." said Albus Severus his emerald green eyes flashed in amusement.

"Good." replied Phaeron laying back on his pillow.

Albus Severus got to his feet a grim expression on his pale face. There was a fire behind his infamous green eyes as he looked down at his friend.

"Everything's in place." he said rather cryptically. "You say the word and it's done."

Phaeron treated his friend to a wicked smirk. He sat up of his own power the smirk never vanishing as he ignored the pain in his newly healed femur and left arm.

"Well Mr. Potter." he said in a voice mimicking that of his Professor father. "Let us go put on a show."

"Indeed Mr. Snape." said Albus Severus with an equally wicked smirk. "Let us."

 _The Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Every Slytherin student from the lowest first year to the most feared 7th year filled the corridors proudly displaying their house colors. They marched into the Great Hall not at all surprised that Dumbledore had yet to change the banners from the Gryffindor scarlet and gold to the green and silver of Slytherin. They each quietly took their seats. The rest of the school sat speechless as Slytherin remained silent during the Headmaster's trivial school announcements. Gryffindor house had behaved as if nothing had happened in the wake of their loss to Slytherin in Quidditch. The Professors were waiting patiently for the big announcement Dumbledore had pertaining to what occurred on the field.

Everyone had been stunned when in the middle of announcements both Albus Severus and Phaeron Snape appeared. Dumbledore had just told the entire school that both boys had been in the infirmary. James Potter II had been sitting rather quietly with his Gryffindor mates. He knew his antics on the field were going to be brought before the school.

He had just hoped Dumbledore would see fit to grant him mercy, possibly in light of him being Harry Potter's son.

Dumbledore's blue eyes fell on the raven haired Slytherin teen.

"What happened to day on the Quidditch field was unacceptable." started Dumbledore.

Phaeron's obsidian eyes met that of the Headmaster but his expression was twisted into a grimace reminiscent of his father. He knew the old man far too well and it was looking as if his assumptions about Dumbledore's approach to what happened during the match were correct. He smirked slightly as he watched the old wizard continue his speech.

"The fact that two teenage boys let a petty rivalry get the better of them and it nearly cost them both their lives." said Dumbledore addressing the entire school. "I have taken measures to ensure that something like this would never again happen here at Hogwarts..."

Phaeron looked over at his friends at the Slytherin table, his obsidian eyes quietly sending the signal for whatever he had in mind. He stood up interrupting the classic dramatized chatter that was Dumbledore's speech and stood in the center of the Slytherin table. All eyes immediately fell on him.

"Enough with the theatrics old man." said Phaeron in a bored tone. "Everyone in this whole damn school knows you aren't going to do a thing to punish Potter."

Dumbledore had looked outraged as he glared icily at the raven haired teen.

"You were saving all your so called venom for me." said Phaeron plainly. "You blame me for what happened when everyone clearly saw Potter trying his hardest to make sure I fell off my broom and possibly to my death...you know for a Headmaster...you are a real piece of work."

"Listen young man..." started Dumbledore attempting to assert his authority in the situation.

"NO YOU LISTEN!" shouted Phaeron raising his voice. "All these other boot-lickers might bow to your unjust rule old man but I am not your servant."

Collective gasps filled the room from students and teachers alike.

"Slytherin won that game...I caught the snitch despite everything Potter tried to do to me...I caught it." said Phaeron his lengthy raven hair dangling in front of his pale face making him look more like his father in his youth. "I find it rather interesting that your precious Harry Potter broke at least 112 rules while he attended Hogwarts...but you rewarded Gryffindor none the less...his father James Sr. lead the entire house of Gryffindor from his era on a witch hunt to harass Slytherin students day and night...one of the students who had endured their more brutal of torments was my father..."

All eyes fell on Dumbledore as they wondered what the older wizard would do to Phaeron in answer to his accusations.

"Whenever you did stumble upon what was obviously a four on one assault...Gryffindors ganging up on Slytherin students you simply saw fit to issue punishment to the tormented Slytherin instead of the whole lot for their antics or the attacking Gryffindors." continued Phaeron un-phased by the staring.

He had the floor and his blood was boiling within his veins.

"It goes as far back as the first day you took your place as Headmaster here." said Phaeron still angry. "You have done nothing to protect or guide your students since you've had this job...Gryffindor house gets any and every excuse to do whatever they wish to Slytherin but the second we retaliate or defend ourselves we're the ones that get punished...we're the bad guys...and for what?...because we share a house with an old fossil coward who couldn't even be bothered to stay in the wizarding world due to his uppity antics...and a self righteous worm who turned himself into the world's most pathetic snake man because he was afraid of death?"

Dumbledore had been angry at the boy's audacity but he had known the younger Snape had a point.

"My father was Slytherin...his mother was Slytherin...the entire Prince family was Slytherin...yet he stood against Voldemort and his death eaters right along with The Order of Phoenix, knowing it meant certain death just to save the lives of every one of the students you left to fiend for themselves in the wake of a war...A Gryffindor by the name of Pettigrew was the reason Voldemort returned and brought us all into a second war..." continued Phaeron. "Potter II over there attacks his own brother in a bid to get the upper hand in the Quidditch match and he isn't remotely punished...Sev's a Slytherin just like me and everyone here dressed in silver and green and you barely even look his way."

"Mr. Snape..." said Dumbledore.

Phaeron walked across the table knocking over dishes and causing them to crash into the floor.

"I'm sick of this double standard bullshit old man." he said. "So how about I give you a real reason to give me detention...because we all know a tyrant will always find a pretext for his tyranny."

The raven haired teen wizard flicked his wand aiming at the Gryffindor banners that still hung after the match.

Upon Phaeron's changing of the banners to that of silver and green. Fireworks erupted exploding all through out the Great Hall sending everyone that wasn't Slytherin into a panic. Every where bursts of green and silver went off shocking and amusing those in attendance. Minerva McGonagall had little to say...she had been impressed with the young Snape boy's defiance. It reminded her so much of Hermione when she had gotten it into her head that House Elves were being enslaved. He may have been the spitting image of Severus but he had Hermione's flare for justice.

Dumbledore stood watching as Slytherin colors lit up the Great Hall and the roars of approval from Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables filled the room. Gryffindor had been silent as Slytherin house basked in the glow of their minor victory.

Draco Malfoy stood on his feet raising his wand sending off fireworks as well. He had been blown away with his god-brother's bold confrontation of Albus Dumbledore. He reminded him of Granger back in the old days and it made the junior Malfoy smile. Ursula smiled watching Phaeron as he stood in the center of the room crossing the tables until he stood before James Potter II on the Gryffindor table.

"I refuse to slink about the shadows like some unwanted urchin to make a couple of Gryffindor prats feel good about themselves...My father was more of a hero than Harry James fucking Potter, he endure torture to the likes of which you could never imagine, his blood was spilled more times than you can count and he took on Voldemort alone in the shadows just so I could stand before you all proud to have his blood in my veins.." said Phaeron. "I don't know what your deal is with my father Potter, but he is a better man than you could even hope to be...I am a Snape...I am his son...but that doesn't make me him...I am proud to be Slytherin and as gifted as I am in academics...I am nobody's charity case, nor am I your personal doormat...My father was a death eater...and he was also the best damn spy the Order of Phoenix ever had..."

Phaeron raised his left sleeve and showed his pale arm to the entire school.

"I don't give a damn about that idiot Voldemort...I don't give a damn about his followers...my parents worked their asses off to bring down that son of a bitch and I am damn proud of it...I demand to be treated with respect and that my fellow Slytherins get the same treatment as everyone else in this Merlin forsaken school... he continued.

Dumbledore had no retort as many other Slytherins began to second Phaeron's demands.

"We have just as many rights to be here as Gryffindors." shouted one of them.

"It's our time to shine!" said another.

"SLYTHERIN HOUSE RULEZ!" shouted a few together.

"We demand equal treatment!" shouted another.

Phaeron smirked as he looked over at the speechless Dumbledore. He knew he had been in for a lengthy battle against the established rule but he didn't care. If he could make Hogwarts a better place for future Slytherin students and those current whom had not been so unlike his father when they arrived he would consider it a victory. But he refused to be ashamed of his heritage and his house colors. Those days were over. Dumbledore needed to be put on notice. His bias was no longer going unchallenged.

"Stand up Slytherin House." said Phaeron from atop the tables. "We Own This Night!"

Every Slytherin stood up on their feet cheering for Phaeron and their second victory over Gryffindor in a single night.

Realizing that he had been out matched, Dumbledore simply sat back down at the staff table. His icy blue eyes staring into the obsidian ones of the young Snape boy. The bad blood between the two of them was clearly not going to go away. Punishing Phaeron no longer had the same effect. Every move to quell the rebel in him was only strengthening his cause. Expelling him wasn't an option, the danger of him getting out into the wizarding world with his uncanny ability to sway people to his way of thinking was just like setting him up to be the next "Dark Lord." No. He would be better kept here at Hogwarts where damage control can be done.

Phaeron and his Slytherins would have his night but tomorrow...tomorrow was another day.

Dumbledore sat quietly as the fan fair continued all around him in the Great Hall, mulling over what had been said to him by the son of Severus Snape.

Those words hit The Headmaster like a ton of bricks. He had heard them before many years ago.

 _{21 year old Severus Snape stood in the center of an open field. The sky had been black and the winds blew constantly sending more than a chill down the spine of anyone unlucky enough to be caught outside in the middle of the storm. Despite the wind, rain and lightening, Snape stood with his head bowed and his shoulders slouched in defeat. His face has been wet from both the rain and his own salty tears as the events of the passed few agonizing hours finally sunk in. His left forearm had been bare and slick from the rain. Dumbledore' s cold blue eyes took in the shape of Snape's dark mark and he curled his lips in disgust._

 _"Pull yourself together Severus." said Dumbledore completely lacking in sympathy. "I doubt you were as broken up over the many lives you've taken in your Dark Lord's name...why should Lily be any different?"_

 _Snape bit his tongue. He knew better than to say anything against Dumbledore. He figured that out long ago when he had been attacked by Lupin due to Sirius Blacks antics. Lily's death was his fault. It was his fault for ever entertaining the idea that the old bastard would lift a finger to assist him in any way...but still, he had hoped Lily and James being Golden Gryffindors would count for something._

 _"It doesn't matter." said Snape finally drained of all emotion. "A tyrant will always find a pretext for his tyranny."_

 _"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Dumbledore not knowing what to make of the phrase._

 _"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with old man." replied Snape bitterly. "It's simply a muggle saying...you wouldn't understand."}_

Dumbledore's icy blue eyes went back to Phaeron.

The Headmaster understood what it meant alright. He understood what Snape had called him back then all too well. It was clear that father and son shared the same view of him despite his best efforts to protect them from themselves. It was only a matter of time before the younger Snape proved to have a heart as dark as his dearly departed father.

Having him find out that Harry Potter killed Severus Snape was not an option. He had to continue to discourage the boy's rebellious behavior no matter the cost of his public image. It was for the greater good. There was no telling what Phaeron would do to the Potter family if he knew the truth. Dumbledore feared that even his friendship with the younger Potter boy named for his father wouldn't even quell his need for vengeance.


	84. Chapter 83:Snakes Coil When Provoked

_**Chapter 83: Snakes Coil When**_ ** _Provoked_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...what is adolescence without a little rebellion?}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"No, we won't give up, we won't go away...'Cause we're not about to live in this mass delusion...No, we don't wanna hear another word you say...'Cause we know they're all depending on mass confusion...No, we can't turn back, we can't turn away...'Cause it's time we all relied on the last solution...No, we won't lay down and accept this fate...'Cause we're standing on the edge of a revolution..."} Standing On The Edge Of Revolution, Nickleback**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

 _ **P**_ haeron had been riding high from his little stunt in the Great Hall. His plan to humiliate Potter and Dumbledore both before the entire school had been a success. Realistically, he had known all too well that Dumbledore would go back to his tried and true pro-Gryffindor antics. Driving home the humiliation on Potter's part had been the main goal anyway. The raven haired wizard strutted about the halls as per his due given hall that he accomplished the previous night. Months of careful planning and practice and it all went off without a hitch. With the fan fair died down, the younger Snape simply wished to get back to his studies. He had not doubted that Dumbledore would be searching for his just punishment and Potter was probably cooking up his latest scheme to save face for Gryffindor house and his new Marauders.

The raven haired Slytherin found himself venturing down an empty corridor on his way to the library. He sensed that he wasn't alone when he felt a familiar but unwanted presence with him in the darkened corridor.

"A word if you please Mr. Snape." said the serious tone of Albus Dumbledore.

Phaeron turned to face the old man. He showed no fear nor surprise at the unannounced visit.

"Certainly, Headmaster." he replied with sickening politeness.

He had not been surprised when Dumbledore led him all the way to his office. He had expected as much given all that he had gotten away with the previous day, and all the imperfections in Dumbledore's stint as Headmaster he brought to the entire school's attention. It was understandable that the old man would have been quite furious with him.

 _The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Obsidian eyes met obsidian when Phaeron bypassed all the formal nonsense for his visit and walked over toward his father's portrait. Snape's obsidian eyes glared at him from his position on the wall. The raven haired teen turned his attention back to the Headmaster, as the older wizard took his seat behind his imposing desk. His cold blue eyes unnerving in their relentless search for any sign of weakness in Phaeron.

The young Slytherin had remained un-phased by his all knowing glare, no doubt due to him being use to it given his many stints in detention following his antics with James Potter II. Dumbledore sighed.

"I am very disappointed in you...Phaeron." he said in a heavily father-like tone. "I surely expected better from the child of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger."

Phaeron rolled his eyes.

"When haven't I heard that before?" he asked sarcastically. "Seems to be your given mantra ever since my first time in this stupid office...when are you going to learn old man...I'm not my father...you're little "father-son angle" isn't going to work on me."

Dumbledore narrowed his blue eyes at the young Slytherin. He had certainly grown more bold in the recent years. It was quite possible that he had become even more full of himself than either of the Potters.

"I see that you have inherited your father's sense of self-delusion." said The Headmaster. "Make no mistake I did not negotiate with him due to his antics and I will not negotiate with you either Phaeron."

"I'm pretty sure Father was passed negotiating with the likes of you."' replied Phaeron showing off a confidant smirk. "There's no need for small talk old man...you and I both know why you called me in here."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I had sincerely hoped to avoid causing a school wide rabble." he said. "But this was as fitting a punishment for one such as yourself...a head strong young wizard with little to no regard for the rules."

"Don't patronize me old man." spat Phaeron. "Potter's father broke a hell of a lot more rules than I did and you did nothing to punish him no matter how many times my father pointed out your obvious favoritism."

Dumbledore's chest rose in a huff upon hearing this.

"You leave me no choice Mr. Snape." he said bitingly. "In light of your unrepentant actions in endangering your fellow school makes and inciting a rabble where tempers were already flaring...I hereby strip you of your Quidditch rank and bar you from ever playing the sport on these grounds at any time in the future."

Phaeron's obsidian eyes went cold as he took into account what he had just been told.

"Y-You're barring me from the field...because I bet your precious Gryffindors!?" he stood up clearly out raged and intent to let his notorious temper run away with him.

His father's obsidian gaze from the portrait on the far wall had gotten his attention. He quickly quelled his seething rage and sat down silently. Dumbledore noted the strange coldness in the young wizard as he seemed to be as resign to this new decree as Snape had been to take the unbreakable vow not to reveal Lupin being a werewolf.

His sallow pale face the immediate reflection of his father's as he sat there silently taking this all in.

"I hope for your sake Mr. Snape that this is punishment enough for your antics and that you realize stunts like this are not going to be tolerated in the future." said Dumbledore.

Phaeron said nothing still as he sat letting the coldness set in.

"Have you nothing to say?" asked The Headmaster.

Phaeron simply looked at him, his obsidian eyes as cold as those on the portrait on the far wall.

"It doesn't matter." he said in an emotionless tone. "It will be as you say...Headmaster...A tyrant always finds a pretext for his tyranny."

Dumbledore rolled his eyes at the comment about him being a tyrant. He had been nothing of the sort and people accuse Gryffindor of being a house of dramatic youths, Slytherin was packed with them from Snape's era to the present.

"Don't be so dramatic boy." said The Headmaster. "Think of it as me giving you ample time to continue with your academic studies."

Phaeron said nothing else as he glared at the far wall struggling like a mad man to keep control over his rapidly boiling emotions. He had expected to be punished not stripped of his Quidditch rank and forbidden to play ever again. It appeared the old bastard found one punishment that actually struck home.

"Will that be all Headmaster?" asked the raven haired teen.

Confident that he had taken the wind out of the young Slytherin's sails, Dumbledore imparted another aspect of information on the younger Snape.

"The game from the previous night was made forfeit in accordance with the new rules and guidelines of Quidditch, it pains me to say...your house's apparent victory was simply ruled as a disqualification." said The Headmaster. "Slytherin and Gryffindor will play one another again in the near future and I am sure they can manage with your on going support, as long as it is off the field."

Phaeron kept his temper in check.

"Any thing else?" he asked with little to no emotion.

"No." replied Dumbledore turning his attention to the stacks of parchments on his desk. "That will be all Mr. Snape."

Phaeron took his leave of the Headmaster's office and headed back to the common room. He had been exhausted having wrestled with his boiling emotions to keep them in check in the wake of this unsettling news. He wondered how Ursula and everyone else was going to take it. Draco had stormed passed him on his way to the Headmaster's office. It wasn't like his Head of House was being rude. Phaeron simply had not wished to speak to anyone at the moment. He had not the energy for social conduct.

He made his way toward the common room. He had hoped to get some sleep and recover some of his wasted energy. Of course he wasn't too keen on that actually happening.

 _Common Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Ursula Black had been in the common room pacing as the other Slytherins looked on. They had no illusions about Phaeron being punished for what happened the previous day and his antics on the Quidditch field. They had hoped whatever it was it had been mild or at least Dumbledore had been listening to part of their demands and punished Potter as well. Both teens had been reckless and both had something to prove on the field. They ended up paying dearly for it almost with their lives.

"Phaeron's been barred from the field." said Carlo Reddy.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" asked Albus Severus stunned by his words.

"No...but I wish to Merlin I was." said Carlo as if it pained him.

"There is no fucking way." said Ursula in disbelief. "Phaeron's the best fucking player we have."

"Tell me something I don't know." replied Carlo. "There's more."

"What can be worse than Phaeron not being allowed to play Quidditch?" asked Ziare. "That guy freaking loves being on the field...it's the only time he can be himself without being compared to his parents."

"My Grandfather is going to hear about this." said Scorpius getting to his feet.

"There is no way Dumbledork is going to get away with this." said Ursula with rage behind her dark eyes.

As the Slytherins chatted amongst themselves, Phaeron entered the room. All eyes immediately fell on him. The couldn't imagine how he must have been feeling.

"Phaeron?" said Ursula turning her attention to her boyfriend.

"What's everybody standing around for?" he asked not wishing to get into a massive spiral of emotions. "Don't you all have work to do?"

"We heard what that dictator did to you." said Ziare. "He's not going to get away with this."

"Of course not." replied Phaeron flashing a charming smile. "Look I may be barred from the field for life but that doesn't mean you get to be slackers...we still got a game against Gryffindor coming up and I will not cheer for losers."

Scorpius sighed.

"I hear you uncle Phaeron." he said.

"Good." said Phaeron turning his attention to pressing matters. "I'm gonna get some sleep...see you guys in the Great Hall."

With that he made his way toward the boys dorm and his bed.

Ursula gritted her teeth as she watched him go.

"There is no way I am letting Dumbledork get away with this." she said. "It's not right that Phaeron is bared from playing but Potter gets to strut around like he owns the place...sorry Sev.."

"No offense taken." said Albus Severus. "I wholeheartedly agree...James Potter II should bare just as much responsibility in his antics on the field as Phaeron if not more...it was Jimmy II that attacked Phaeron on the field in the first place."

"I am so sick of that old fossil favoring his precious Gryffindors." said Ursula enraged. "I'm going to take them down a peg...who's with me?"

"Count me in." said Albus Severus almost immediately.

"Me too." replied Scorpius. "It's time for Slytherin to shine."

"No it's time for Slytherin to rule this school." said Ziare with a low growl.

"I'm in as well." said Carlo. "Dumbledore has gone too far this time."

Slytherin house had been in virtual agreement that they were all going to show Gryffindor house and Albus Dumbledore what for. They had all been prepared to accept the consequences of their future actions, be it expulsion or barring from Quidditch. Dumbledore was not about to win this war. His time had been over and done with right along with his backwards methods.

Lucius Malfoy was Governor of Hogwarts, he had Dumbledore impeached once before and Ursula had been confident that with his help they could do it again. Clearly Hogwarts was in need of revamped policies and if need be a new Headmaster, one capable of governing over the school without obvious bias and giving credit where it was due.

"So here's the plan." said Ursula before she cast a powerful silencing charm to mask her intentions.

There was no way she was giving Dumbledore a heads up through his eavesdropping.

 _The Boys Dorm, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Phaeron had passed out as soon as his head it the pillow. He had not taken into account just how exhausted he had truly been after everything that has happened so far. He had not been privy to Ursula and his fellow Slytherins grand plans when it came to the injustice thrust upon them via Dumbledore's tyrannical rule of Hogwarts. As a matter of fact he had been blissfully unaware and it was just the way they wanted it. They had not wanted Phaeron to get into any more trouble than he already had on their behalf. It was their collective way of showing support by getting into trouble for him for once.

Thought he would never anticipate just how much trouble that would be in a million years.


	85. Chapter 84:Introducing Mr Sidney Sincl

_**Chapter 84: Introducing Mr. Sidney Sinclair**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"She wants to dance like Uma Thurman...Bury me till I confess...She wants to dance like Uma Thurman...And I can't get you out of my head...The stench, the stench, of summer sex...And CK eternity, oh hell yes...Divide me down to the smallest I can be...Put your, put your venom in me"} Uma Thurman, Fall Out Boy**_

 _Lankershim High School, Boylstein England, Muggle World..._

 _ **S**_ nape fiddled with his navy blue tie as he stood dressed in a black suit, with a crisp white shirt and heavily polished black dress shoes that would have made Lucius Malfoy proud. His lengthy raven hair had been trimmed and he wore a pair of black rimmed eye glasses. He carried with him a brown briefcase stocked with lecture notes and heavily corrected parchments. The Potions Master took a breath while sitting at his hard wood desk in the center of his empty classroom. Another long day gone and done away with. Playing the part of a muggle chemistry professor had never been something he aspired to during his studies with Master Phaeron, but it was the best Lucius could do given the circumstances. The insane number of students much to thick headed to follow a simple lesson plan when mixing various chemicals into their little beakers was just as staggering as the first years who failed their first year potion class back at Hogwarts.

"Having a rough day, Professor?" asked a familiar female voice that had gotten his attention.

For a moment Snape thought he was back in the wizarding world once again at Hogwarts Castle. Then he noticed a certain amber eyed witch with her normally bushy hair wrapped in an impressive bun reminiscent of McGonagall. He smirked as she made her way over toward him. Her skin a glow and her smile as bright as the sun. She maneuvered until she sat on his lap as he ran his long pale fingers across her belly. Her slender form pressed up against him and she could feel his heartbeat from her back.

"I detest this unconscionable hell hole." he said bitterly. "It's an absolute mad house."

"I know." she replied stroking his other hand as he held her in place on his lap. "But you do good work here, and it's as close to potions making as you can get."

Snape sighed as he continued to rub his wife's belly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked concerned. "Able to keep anything down?"

It was Hermione's turn to sigh, though her's had been a refection of the pleasant feelings coursing through her at the moment.

"I was a little nauseous earlier." replied the amber eyed witch. "But I'm feeling a little better now."

"Any word on the boy?" asked Snape still with concern in his tone.

"Phaeron's doing well in his studies." said Hermione with a smile. "He might have had a Quidditch match."

"Draco tells me there have been no further incidents with Potter's boy." said Snape not at all sure he believed what he was told. "I still don't trust them...he seemed pretty intent on trying to do Phaeron harm from what I can recall."

"And as I recall you handled him quite effectively." replied Hermione still too much in her apparent happiness to let his worries get the better of her.

Snape said nothing as his obsidian eyes reflected his shame from the event. Hermione stroked his sallow pale cheek. She still could not believe that he had really been there with her and that they were expecting another child. Phaeron had been doing well at Hogwarts with little to no incident this time around. It seemed to be good news all around for the Snape family.

It had been something of a shock for Hermione when she found herself pregnant for a second time and they had to quickly arrange a story as to how she ended up dating a muggle by the name of Sidney Sinclair. Her co-worker from Lankershim High, though the two of them had not gotten off on the right foot in the beginning. It always seemed to be a constant shouting match or a test of intellectual wills between the two of them. So it was quite a surprise when they began a romantic relationship outside of work. Her parents had been less than thrilled to meet "Sidney". more or less all over him about his age and interest in his daughter.

Suffice if to say, only one of her parents attended her second wedding to the man she loved. It had not been as grand as the first ceremony, a pretty straight forward process in muggle terms. As far as Snape was concerned all he and Hermione did was renew their marriage vows. Mrs. Granger had been stunned when she found out her daughter had been pregnant a second time. Their second born grandchild had also been a boy, Sidney Alan Sinclair II.

Sidney II of course had been in primary school and often sent to his grandparents home whenever Hermione's mother came knocking and literally begged to take him off their hands. With their busy work schedules and the impending new arrival to prepare for they had been more than willing to allow her to try her hand at playing grandmother.

Snape himself, had not much cared for his muggle identity but he understood the gesture his wife had been making. She seemed determined to name all of their sons after him in some way. Be it his original name or his muggle identity.

Hermione leaned her head back against his chest and pulled him down into her kiss. Snape's hand continued to stroke her expecting belly. The witch had thought it sweet that he had been so protective of her as of late. He didn't want to take any chances with this pregnancy. Both for the baby's sake and Hermione's.

As the happy couple shared their moment, a knock came on the classroom door.

"Sinclair, I was hoping to catch you." said an average looking muggle with a receding hair line and a stuffed shirt.

He wore a suit like Snape but his had been a dull gray color and his shoes weren't as shiny.

"What do you want Collin?" asked Snape annoyed at the interruption.

"Well, I'm going to need to speak to you about the restructured lesson plan for this school term." replied the man known as "Collin" as he sifted through a clipboard full of notes.

He had been startled to see Hermione when he finally looked up from his scribbling.

"Oh...I didn't see you there Professor Snape." he said casually. "You look as radiant as always."

Snape fought the urge to roll his eyes. This was getting to be tiresome and it had only begun.

"Collin what is it that you want?" he asked impatiently. "My wife and I were just about to head home."

"I just wanted to make sure you approve of the final copies of the new lesson plans before we print." said Collin looking over his notes.

"I'll look into it tomorrow." replied Snape too tired to continue this fight.

"Works for me." replied Collin. "Catch you later Sinclair...Ms. Snape."

Snape had been about to correct the water-brained idiot was immediately silenced by Hermione pressing her soft pink lips into his pale ones. One month in this new life and Snape was starting to go crazy. His wife appreciated the lengths he had to go to in order to keep their family together. It was rather tricky pretending to date his own wife before he hurried and remarried her according to the muggle rights of marriage.

"Let's go home." said Hermione gripping his arm hoping to convey the meaning of just how much she wanted him in that moment.

"As you wish Mrs. Snape." he replied with a wicked smirk.

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

The first few seconds inside the front door of their home had been the most blissful Snape had felt in a long while. He quickly untied his tie, not at all fond of those muggle contraptions and wishing he could got back in time and hex the inventor of such an annoying device into oblivion. He kicked off his heavy dress shoes and unbuttoned his jacket throwing it onto the sofa and made his way into the kitchen. Hermione locked up and cast a quick silencing charm over the front door so they would not be disturbed.

Snape grabbed a cold soda from the fridge and made his way over toward his lovely pregnant wife. A smirk filed across his sallow pale face as she motioned for him to take a seat on the sofa. He did as she instructed and found himself treated to a rather pleasant shoulder massage. He couldn't deny loving the feel of getting lost in her antics as she gripped his broad shoulders.

"You know it's usually the other way around." he said smirking still despite the pleasantness. "I often end up giving you the massage."

Hermione giggled some.

"Well I'm pregnant...so those come with the territory." she said happily.

"Indeed." replied Snape stopping her hands and pulling her down on the couch. "But you aren't that far along to require such attentions."

"Funny." said Hermione still giggling as he maneuvered her into his lap. "I didn't seem to hear you complaining while you had your pale fingers roaming my naked body."

It was Snape's turn to laugh.

"Of course you won't." he replied. "Any excuse to run my hands along this exquisite form of yours is definitely one I'll take."

"Slytherin." said Hermione still giggling as he ran his hands along her belly beneath her shirt.

"Always." he replied.

They shared a heated kiss as she maneuvered until she found herself straddling him. Snape finished off his soda then turned his attention to letting his slightly cooled pale fingers roam along her backside.

"I believe you and I were having a rather intimate discussion whilst in my classroom." he said with heat behind his obsidian eyes.

Hermione gave him an absent look.

"Were we?" she asked as if she had not known. "I seem to have forgotten the details of that discussion Mr. Sinclair...care to remind me?"

"Why certainly Mrs. Snape...I believe it went a little something like this..." he trailed off capturing her soft pink lips with his pale ones in another heat induced kiss.

Hermione moaned into his mouth as she pressed her body harder into his. Snape let out a low groan enjoying the heat from her slender form as she pressed against him. It had been like a deliciously torturous sensation having her this way. The scent of jasmine in her bushy brown hair and the softness of her smooth fair skin was intoxicating to say the least.

He began working on that familiar spot on her neck. The sensation of his warm mouth on her cooled flesh scent her into another wave of ecstasy as she fumbled with his belt and trousers.

"Severus." she said losing herself in her desire for her husband.

"Hmmmm." he said still kissing her.

"If you don't stop teasing me I will not hesitate to hex you." said Hermione grinding her body against him involuntarily.

"Well." said Snape slowly pulling his lips away from the flesh of her neck. "We can't have that...hexing a man in such an aroused state is positively criminal."

Hermione lifted off his lap long enough for him to pull down his trousers to accommodate her. They both groaned when she straddled him once more. His boxers had still been in place and it added another element of heightened arousal for them.

They shared another passionate kiss before the sound of knocking on the front door got their attention. Snape pulled back from Hermione's kiss as the knocking persisted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And this was turning out to be such a good late afternoon." said Snape as Hermione climbed off his lap and ventured into the bedroom.

The Potions Master pulled up his trousers and hastily fastened them nearly forgetting his zipper as he made his way toward the front door.

"This better be for a damn good reason." grumbled the annoyed Snape as he unlocked the door.

He had been shocked to find Lucius Malfoy standing on the opposite end of the door.

"Lucius?" he said collecting himself. "What the devil brings you by?"

The handsome wizard simply sighed.

Snape had not liked the grim looking expression on his pale face.

"What's with the long face?" he asked studying him indefinitely.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Severus ol' boy...but word is Phaeron's in a lot of hot water following the events of his latest Quidditch match." said the senior Malfoy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Snape annoyed beyond measure. "Last I saw of the boy he was in the infirmary on the road to recovering from his hair-brained idiocy."

"Well...after you left...Potter had Dumbledore put a few new rules in place to prevent future catastrophes." explained Lucius.

"Meaning?" asked Snape annoyed that Potter still had influence over Hogwarts.

"Meaning Phaeron was held responsible for what happened during the last Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game and his since been barred from the field." said Lucius.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." said Snape not at all trying to rationalize why this happened.

"I'm afraid not." replied Lucius. "And it gets worse...word has it that the last game was seen as a forfeit in light of these new rules and Gryffindor walks away with the victory."

"So another Potter just skate's by unopposed and unaccountable for his actions..." said Snape as his temper began to get the better of him. He picked out the empty soda bottle he had been drinking out of and launched it at the far wall shattering the glass into pieces. "I and I was full enough to believe that the old sod had changed...that he might have learned something in light of the fucking war I spent a good deal of my life fighting in...my son loves Quidditch every bit as much as any Potter and he's actually good at it..."

"As I said." said Lucius. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news."

"So it's happening again?" asked Snape looking into Lucius's gray eyes.

"I've been working to get that old fossil impeached but with Potter backing him it's near on impossible." said the handsome blond wizard. "Ever since Voldemort's defeat it's like gold shines out of the pompous little prats arse."

"Potter." said Snape bitterly. "That murderous little shit has cost me so much...and yet...I never once wanted revenge for his actions...I simply wanted to live a nice quiet life with my wife and children...but if he thinks he can get away with what he has done to my son..."

"Severus." said Lucius knowing where he was going with this. "I am all for tearing the little prat a new one as much as the next Slytherin wizard...but what of Phaeron...if he were to find out about what happened..."

Snape began to calm himself seeing the bigger picture.

"We could lose him...possibly forever." he said finishing Lucius' statement. "Alright...I hear you Lucius."

"Good." said the senior Malfoy. "The last thing we need you going over to Hogwarts and blasting up the school in retaliation...we sure as hell don't need Hermione doing it either."

"Of course not...not in her condition anyway." said Snape resigning himself to the inevitable. "So there is no way to help Phaeron?"

"None that do end with someone being locked up in Azkaban." replied Lucius with a sigh.

Then he put a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he said sadly.

"It's not your fault Lucius." said Snape feeling powerless for the first time in years.

"I'll leave you to it then." said the handsome blond wizard.

"Yeah." replied Snape.

Lucius took his leave of him. The flat had been silent as Snape made his way back to the kitchen. He made himself a strong drink and made his way toward the bedroom to check on Hermione. He found it rather curious that she had not been in on the conversation between him and Lucius. It seemed that she had superior hearing when a topic came up pertaining to either on of their children.

 _Hermione's Bedroom, The Snape Flat, London, England..._

Snape took a sip from his glass as he took in the sight of a rather exhausted Hermione layed out in their bed. He sighed knowing she had the courtesy of not knowing what had happened to their son at Hogwarts this passed week.

While it was true Snape had attended the game in a polyjuiced form of Lucius Malfoy and indeed rescued the two hot headed teens from their dangerous folly, he had left right after leaving Lucius to attend the meeting with Dumbledore in the hopes of forgoing his temper getting the better of him and he revealing his existence in the process...lest Dumbledore find a way to absolve Potter's murderous conscience.

The Potions Master finished off his drink and made his way into the bedroom slipping into bed with Hermione feeling his own bout of exhaustion. He had a terrible feeling whatever was happening at Hogwarts was only going to get worse. He made a mental note to obtain information from his portrait in a bid to ascertain the situation over there.

He closed his heavy pale eye lids with thoughts of his elder son on his mind.


	86. Chapter 85:When Tides Are At Their Lowe

_**Chapter 85: When Tides Are At Their Lowest**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"All in all...You're no good...You don't cry...Like you should...I'll be gone...When you fall...Your sad life...Says it all...So I'll find what lies beneath...Your sick twisted smile...As I lay underneath...Your cold jaded eyed...Now you turn the tide on me...'Cause you're so unkind...I will always be here...For the rest of my life..."} What Lies Beneath, Breaking Benjamin**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content ahead...**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

 _ **P**_ haeron found himself awakening to a darkened room with not a single Slytherin around. He had been more than a little groggy after the series of potions he had ingested to quell the pain in his injured arm and leg. The bruising would take time to heal even with the bones had mended The quality of the health potions were not as potent as when his father use to brew them. His mood had been somber and his body felt a bit more heavy than usual. He chalked it up to the exhaustion and consequent rest afterward. Taking a moment to compose himself, Phaeron made his way out of the common room and into the corridor. He attributed the lack of Slytherin presence in the dungeons to be due to it being supper time in the Great Hall. Phaeron himself had no desire to venture into the hall. His appetite understandably non-existent due to recent events. Not to mention the fact that he didn't want to give either Dumbledore or Potter the satisfaction of seeing him in such a depression induced state.

He had not been alone in the lengthy darkened halls for long when he found himself joined by Ursula Black, as she emerged from the shadows.

"You seem to be up and about." she said trying to make casual conversation.

"It certainly looks that way." replied Phaeron.

Ursula took him by the hand and led him into his father's quarters.

"I suppose now we have a little time to ourselves." she said stroking his ebony clad chest.

"Obviously." replied Phaeron not at all interested in small talk.

He made his way over toward his father's bed and sat down. His entire career as a Quidditch player was truly over thanks to Dumbledore's efforts and Potter's stupid jockeying. Quidditch was the one area of expertise where he had been himself, no longer having the burden of his father's legacy on his shoulders he could make a name for himself. While he had a good deal of respect and admiration for Severus Snape, and emulated him often when he felt the mood, there was still the need to prove himself in his own way to the wizarding world, and of course to his father in general.

Ursula made her way over toward the depressed young wizard. She ran her fingers through his raven hair as he leaned his head against her belly. She had not been much on sentiment, and of course but she did her best to let her boyfriend know she supported him. After taking a few moments, the young Slytherin witch pushed Phaeron back onto the bed. He didn't put up much of a fight as his obsidian eyes met her cold dark brown gaze. Her unruly hair and supple cheeks had taken on an enchanting aura.

The young raven haired Slytherin's breath became ragged as she climbed onto him straddling his ebony clad waist. Her ruby red lips pressed into his pale ones in a heated exchange. Phaeron saw no reason to fight his fast rising emotions as they overwhelmed him. He gripped Ursula about the waist his long pale fingers digging into her flesh, a sure sign of his desperation.

A soft moan escaped from the lips of the young Slytherin witch as she rocked back onto his body.

It wasn't long before both Phaeron and Ursula found themselves naked in the center of Severus Snape's bed surrounded by books and darkness. Phaeron had never gone this far with any witch before and as close as he had gotten to this with Ursula ended before they could no longer contain themselves. As desperate as he was for the blatant affections she had been giving him in his current depressed state, Phaeron merely allowed her to have her way.

"Urs." said Phaeron feeling the intense heat of her naked body against his own pale form.

"Phaeron..." she moaned sliding her warmth along his sizable pale cock.

He had been built like his father in much more than his outward appearance as it seemed. In that moment she had taken something from him that he could never have gotten back. The sensation of her warm slender body enveloping him was more than enough for him to stand. He began to thrust into his long time girlfriend, a title that had a hollow meaning to him before this night.

Ursula smirked as she continued to have her way with the young son of Severus Snape in the center of his own bed.

Lost in the sensations Ursula had been creating Phaeron had been helpless to her antics. His low animalistic grunts filled the silent room ringing out as often as her series of pleasure filled moans.

Phaeron had been so busy struggling with his impending release that he had not heard the whispered words fall from Ursula's ruby red lips as she clung to him, her fingernails digging into his thin pale chest. In an instant everything had changed, his vision blurred and his breath became increasingly more ragged.

"Do you enjoy having your freakishly large cock inside me...half-blood?" asked Ursula continuing to impale herself on to the Slytherin wizard below her.

"Y-Yes." replied Phaeron in an emotionless tone.

"And what would you do to feel this again?" asked Ursula amid a deep moan.

"A-Anything." replied Phaeron feeling the intensity of his pleasure as a result of Ursula's antics.

"Who do you belong to?" asked the Slytherin witch increasing both the force of her movements and her pace.

"Y-You." replied Phaeron in the same emotionless tone.

"Good boy." replied Ursula with a smirk.

Phaeron had barely recovered from her brutal pace when she sent him over the edge. Feeling quite dizzy from the overwhelming tide of emotions coupled with sheer exhaustion, the raven haired Slytherin found himself falling unconscious. Ursula climbed off Phaeron and got dressed. She cast a quick cleansing spell over herself and Phaeron before spelling on his trousers.

She smirked as her dark eyes took in the out cold figure in the center of Snape's bed. Then without a word she took her leave of him. She had been ready to put her plan into action and this time Phaeron would be far from the center of it and as such could not be blamed for the actions she was about to take.

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Severus Snape awoke in the middle of the night. He had suddenly felt violently ill as he made his way to the loo. He found it strange that he barely had the strength to crawl out of bed and make it to the toilet before he began vomiting. The Potions Master had been covered in a sheet of sweat and his hands trembled. He had not understood how his body had suddenly become so weak. After emptying the contents of his stomach, Snape made his way toward the sitting room. It had still been dark and his legs felt heavier with each step. His head had begun to pound as he neared the sofa.

The explanation for this sudden case of symptoms had been lost in confusion.

Snape fumbled near the sofa until he reached his briefcase. His pale fingers unclasped the fastenings and he rooted around in it until he came across an inconspicuous small black phial. Taking a hurried breath, he unstopped it and drank down some of the contents. The trembling ceased and he seemed to get his breathing under control.

No sooner had he accomplished this, Hermione appeared peeking her head out the bedroom door.

"Severus?" she said confused. "Are you alright?"

Snape quickly tossed the phial into his briefcase and slammed it closed before tossing it to the other side of the sofa.

"I-I...yeah...I'm alright." said Snape noting his restored control over his body. "I'm better than alright."

He made his way over toward Hermione and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"See?" he said pulling back.

Hermione looked at him for a moment.

"You're all sweaty?" she said.

"It was a bit hot in the bedroom." replied Snape smoothly.

"I heard you vomiting in the loo." said Hermione.

"Well that's to be expected with a certain someone being pregnant." he said in his own defense. "Surely you know by now that I am cursed with your bloody symptoms."

Hermione smirked.

"Must have been very difficult for you during the war." she said.

"You have no idea." replied Snape almost bitterly.

"Did you brush?" she asked suddenly noting that he had kissed her.

"Of course." replied Snape honestly.

"Well come back to bed." said Hermione taking him by the hand. "I seem to recall we have unfinished business."

"Indeed we do Mrs. Snape." he replied. "Quite a bit of it if I am not mistaken."

Snape smirked as she turned and lead him inside their bedroom by the hand. He had been pleased to avoid her round of questioning. The last thing he needed was for her to worry and given her condition it was a good call. He glanced back at his briefcase. Everything would be fine so long as he could by time. Time enough for her to have the baby...then...then she could be told the awful truth.


	87. Chapter 86:The Many Shades Of Black

_**Chapter 86: The Many Shades Of Black**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Everybody sees...And everyone agrees...That you and I are wrong...And it's been that way too long...Take it as it comes...And be thankful when it's done...There's so many ways to act...And there's many shades of black...There's so many shades of black...There's so many shades of black..."}The Raconteurs/Adele**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

 _ **U**_ rsula Black marched through the corridors with her wand gripped tightly in her hands. She had but one mission and she was determined to see it through. Her dark eyes scanned the grounds until she came across a very smug looking James Sirius Potter chatting it up with his Gryffindor cronies. Rage had been burning deep in her chest as she stalked over toward them. The dark eyes of the cocky Potter fell on her immediately.

"Well...well..." he said with a smug smirk. "If it isn't Ursula Black...Snape's girl if I am not mistaken...what brings you all the way over here...did Snape Jr. prove to be as disappointing in the sack as he is on the Quidditch field."

This petty jest seemed to be a real hit with the Gryffindors. Ursula however, simply glared at the pompous arse with indifference.

"Phaeron has just as much right to be on that field as you." she replied surprisingly neutral in her temperament.

James II rolled his eyes.

"Look it's not my fault Snape Jr. went and got himself banned from the game." he said. "It was Dumbledore's call...and a damn good one...who knows when that baby death eater was going to use the match as an excuse to seriously hurt someone."

Ursula rolled her eyes.

"You know I've heard that you were full of yourself baby Potter but I have to say it is amazing seeing it in person." she said with a wicked grin. "Snape may have been a death eater...but he isn't the only murderer yet to be brought to justice...in fact...you should examine your own pitiful little family before accusing someone of being bad of society."

James II glared at her almost murderously for having the audacity to mention his family.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"Just what I said Potter." replied Ursula with a wicked smirk. "Perhaps your sorry excuse for a father isn't as much a model citizen as he pretends to be."

This got James II's blood boiling and he immediately drew his wand.

"Will you look at that...baby Potter's murderous instinct at it's finest." said Ursula taunting him.

"You have some gall bad-mouthing my father Slytherin bitch." said James II leaping over the Gryffindors he had been speaking with and seizing Ursula by her throat. "A whore like you needs to be taught a lesson."

James II aimed his wand at Ursula intending to hex her in the most painful of ways. She simply smirked and laughed off his threats. Her dark eyes running over him as if he were a merely insignificant insect buzzing about.

 _"Expelliamus!"_ she shouted launching Potter halfway across the grounds.

The other Gryffindors jumped up grabbing for their wands.

"You're going to pay for that bitch!" shouted Cameron.

Ursula smirked and flicked her wand again. This time causing the brute to fall flat on his face. Across the grounds, Albus Severus Potter saw the fighting going on and rushed over drawing his wand with his good arm. He immediately started hexing a few Gryffindors who looked like they were about to join in the fray.

Scorpius noted the hexes flying and grabbed his wand as well. He began dueling a few by standing Gryffindors as well. He had been joined by Ziare and Carlo Reddy.

Before long it was a full on Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor battle-royal.

Other Slytherin crested students thought it their duty to aid their fellow housemates. Gryffindor had done the same as more and more students went from attending class to flooding the corridors in a full on hexing and fist fighting brawl. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had stood by not knowing which side to root for _._

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Phaeron Snape awoke to the sound of rumbling and immediately searched for Ursula. There had been no sign of the young Slytherin witch as the raven haired wizard pulled on his clothes forgetting perhaps in his haste to button his frock coat and long sleeve white shirt. His lengthy raven hair had been covering his sleepy pale face. The rumbling got louder the closer Phaeron got to the surface. He reached the top step and found that the corridor had been flooded with students all trying to get a glimpse of the action.

He could hear hexes being cast and both sides causing injury to the other. Everything had been quite confusing as he made his way toward the grounds where he was immediately set upon by a Gryffindor punk who attempted to deliver a blow to his face. With speed unheard of since his father, Phaeron side stepped the blow and watched the would be attacker fall to the ground.

He turned his attention back to the massive rumble of Slytherin students and Gryffindors. It was like something out of a strange muggle history book with students intent on doing each other harm while screaming at the top of their lungs why their views were to be taken seriously. He had heard from a Ravenclaw on looker that Ursula and Potter had been in a fight and the other's jumped in.

"She's not here Phaeron." said the 4th year Ravenclaw.

"Where did she go Horace?" asked Phaeron worried about his girlfriend.

It had been a strange sensation, given all that had transpired between them only a few short hours ago. He felt very protective of Ursula more so than he had ever before.

"The Headmaster's office I think." replied the Ravenclaw Horace. "She didn't go alone...she and your buddies took Potter and his friends there."

"Is the old man in?" asked Phaeron.

"No." replied Horace. "Dumbledore was in the Great Hall when all this started happening."

"Alright, thanks Horace." said Phaeron grateful.

"Don't mention it." said Horace. He had been quite sympathetic to the events on behalf of Slytherin. "I may be a Ravenclaw but I too understand Dumbledore's obvious bias for Gryffindor."

"Good to know." said Phaeron.

He took his leave of Horace and made his way toward the Headmaster's office.

The Headmaster's Office...

Ursula Black marched over toward Albus Dumbledore's desk and sat in his chair. She kicked her feet up muddying his parchments and helping herself to his various containers of muggle candy. The portraits on the wall glared murderously at her until she waved her wand in their general direction. The specters all cringed and hid away with the exception of one. Severus Sebastian Snape, former Headmaster of Hogwarts. His obsidian eyes took in the sorry case before him. A deranged young witch was allowed to assume control of Hogwarts in a matter of seconds and Dumbledore had been none the wiser to her true motives.

"Hello Severus." said Ursula with a wicked grin upon her pale face.

Albus Severus and the others looked at her confused.

"Ursula?" asked Ziare concerned about her mental state.

"What?" asked Ursula not tearing her eyes away from Severus Snape's portrait. "He's a portrait it's not like he'll punish me for calling him by his first name."

"I guess." said Carlo thinking to himself how this girl was a few bricks short of a load.

She turned her attention to James Sirius Potter.

"So baby Potter." she spat with a wicked smirk in place. "What was it you called me before...Slytherin bitch was it?"

She proceeded to crush the mouthy teen's fingers in his left hand grinding her rather edgy heel into his hand. Potter II screamed out in pain. Albus Severus bristle at the sound. He had not liked his older brother's attitude and antics but he was not for causing him physical harm.

"That's enough Ursula." he said.

The deranged young witch smirked up at him and shrugged.

"Have it your way." she said making her way back to Dumbledore's desk.

"How long is this going to go on?" asked Carlo. "How long do you intend to keep the riot going?"

"As long as it takes for the old buzzard to adhere to my list of demands." she replied. "He cannot get away with his obvious bias and expect us not to make known how we feel about being treated like second class citizens...Phaeron deserves better than his...his father was a war hero too but Dumbledork doesn't seem to give a damn about what he's lost compared to Potter."

Ursula glared at the now crying teen who layed on his back clutching his broken hand. He might very well be unable to play Quidditch after all is said and done. Of course that was merely what Ursula had in mind as a consolation prize.

"Dumbledore is to give us what we want or his school is going to remain in chaos." she said licking her bottom lip in a rather unsettling manner.

Her dark eyes flicked back up to the portrait of Severus Snape.

 _The Ministry of Magical Offices..._

Lucius Malfoy had been in the middle of enjoying his well put together lunch when he found himself being gripped by startling news. Hogwarts had been seized in a coup staged by Slytherin students and Dumbledore found himself sealed in the Great Hall along with the other members of the staff. The handsome blond wizard immediately jumped up from his desk and made a b-line for the floo. He had been stunned to find that it had been disconnected.

"What in the devil is going on over there?" he asked.

Then the thought of his young god-son entered his mind.

"Bloody hell." he said and rushed out of the building.

Lucius chose to apparate to Snape and Hermione's place. They were not going to like this. But if there was one way to keep Phaeron from being expelled it was by bringing his antics to his parents attention. At the very least Severus was going to hear about this.

Not far from him...down the hall where the office of Aurors had been located, Harry James Potter took off toward the local apparation point. His son had been one of the hostages in the Slytherin revolt and he had not known the status of Lily Luna or Albus Severus. He had been extremely fearful of something like this happening since that day on the Quidditch field.

If there had been a slight chance that Phaeron Snape knew that he had murdered Snape during the second wizarding war...The auror made his way to Hogwarts with every intention of putting an end to this before it got out of hand. He had just hoped he could talk Phaeron down and keep his family safe.

 _Lankershim High school, Boylstein, England..._

Professor Sidney Sinclair loosened his tie and fumbled with his briefcase. He had known about the massive Slytherin revolt at Hogwarts and he had done his best to keep Hermione from hearing about it to no avail. The enraged bushy haired witch took off nearly forgetting about her pregnancy and that they were in the middle of the muggle world. She had not been spotted as she took off to the school. Snape rolled his eyes as he made his way to the apparation point out of the sight of the muggles.

He lept into the air and apparated to Hogwarts castle. One way or the other the wizarding world was going to know about his survival. He figured the least he could do was be there in person to defend his wife and son. There was no telling what Harry Potter would be bound to do with the knowledge that his own son had been taken hostage by Slytherin students.

And he had known from personal experience that Harry Potter was not to be trusted even with a sorted lack of information.


	88. Chapter 87:When Skeletons Emerge From D

_**Chapter 87: When Skeletons Emerge From Darkness**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...sorry for any mistakes that I missed}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Skeletons in your closet...Itchin' to come outside...Messin' with your conscience...In a way your face can't hide...What did your mama tell you about lies...She said it wasn't polite to tell a white one...What did your daddy tell you about lies...He said one white one turns into a black one...So, it's gettin' ready to blow...It's gettin' ready to show...Somebody shot off at the mouth and...We're gettin' ready to know...It's gettin' ready to drop**_

 _ **It's gettin' ready to shock...Somebody done turned up the heater...An'a it's gettin' ready to pop..."} Skeletons, Stevie Wonder**_

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

 _ **T**_ _he Daily Prophet_ had been buzzing with news of Hogwarts being seized in a coup attempt by Slytherin students. From all over the wizarding world, people tuned in on their television sets and read the articles enthusiastically. For the first time since the second wizarding war Slytherin had control over Hogwarts. Concerned parents and on-lookers ventured to the outer gates where they were held off by protective wards. The sky had been plenty dark as rain poured from the thick gray clouds looming over head. Reporters and cameras had been all around as the situation within Hogwarts remained at a stand still. Among those that ventured to Hogwarts had been Ginny Potter and her brother Ron Weasley. Both had been denied access into the school grounds but they spotted the recently apparated figure of Hermione Granger-Snape.

Hermione had a grim expression on her face and her amber eyes had been just as cold as she made her way through the crowd. Ginny rushed over toward her with a sour look on her face. Ron had been just as sour as he looked over Hermione for the first time since their final year. He had gotten bigger in the shoulders and a foot or two taller. His notorious Weasley red hair had been lengthy and unkempt. He wore clothes like his father Arthur patched worked and goofy looking. His dark eyes took in the sight of Hermione.

She wore a black overcoat buttoned all the way to the neck in the style of Snape and her hair pulled back into a bun similar to that of McGonagall. Her pale complexion and callous expression had been eerie as she made her way toward the gate.

"If it isn't Mrs. Snape!" shouted an ever gossiping Rita Skeeter. "How do you feel about your son being the cause of all this chaos here at Hogwarts?"

Hermione glared at the intolerable woman.

"My son has done nothing wrong and for all you know he could be as innocent a bystander as any other the other students." she said in defense of Phaeron.

"Mrs. Snape are you not aware that your son...whom happens to be the child of a known death eater staged a very similar coup not just a few days ago...where he forced the school to acknowledge his victory over Gryffindor house and the infamous Harry Potter's eldest son in Quidditch?" asked Rita with a rather smug expression.

Hermione had been un-phased.

"I know very well what my son has done." she replied. "But taking control of Hogwarts isn't one of them."

Ginny Potter walked over to her.

"Hermione if Phaeron is the cause of all this I'll..." she started not thinking through her choice of words.

"You'll what Ginerva?" asked Hermione turning her attention to her former friend. "Arrange an accident for me and my son fitting the one your so called husband arranged so callously for mine?"

Ginny fell silent.

"Hey it's not Ginny's fault Snape died, Hermione." said Ron defending his sister. "Face it Mione, Snape's a git and as far as everyone else is concerned he got what he deserved accident or not..."

Hermione quickly whirled on Ronald Weasley and proceeded to punch the mouthy red head square in the jaw causing the clumsy wizard to go crashing onto the ground. He looked up at his former friend stunned that she would be so cross with him.

"In the future Mr. Weasley I'd advise you to mind your tongue when mentioning my husband." she said in an emotionless tone. "And secondly, do not presume to know me on a personal level...it is Mrs. Snape if you are to address me and you will show me some respect."

The press got some good shots and footage of the altercation before Hermione proceeded to enter the grounds with the intent to wring her son's neck if he had indeed been the center of all of this. She had given him expressed instruction to stay clear of all things Potter.

 _The Headmaster's Office..._

Ursula had still been sitting at Dumbledore's desk when there had been a knock at the door. She grabbed her wand and signaled for the others to do the same. She had been fully expecting a fight either from the Potters or from the staff. What she did not expect was to hear Phaeron's Snape's voice on the other side of the door.

"Urs you in here?" he asked with a voice filled with concern.

"What do you want Phaeron?" asked Ursula in an emotionless tone.

"What do you think I want?" he asked a little hurt by her coldness. "I want to know why you are doing this?"

Ursula gave the signal and Scorpius opened the door. Phaeron had been shocked to find a good deal of his friends inside right along with Potter and his new Marauders.

"Urs?" said Phaeron confused. "What's going on?"

Ursula smirked as she gripped her wand.

"We're taking over." she said simply. "Dumbledork has gone too far this time."

Phaeron sighed.

"Look, Urs if this is about him banning me from the field?" he started.

Ursula held up her hand.

"This stopped being about you a long time ago Snape." she said. "The time has come to remove the useless old goat from power."

"Urs..." said Phaeron not sure he understood what she meant.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Phaeron?" she asked. "Dumbledork's past crimes are about to come to the light right along with those of his precious Potter...I did not intend for you to be caught up in all this...in fact I wanted to make it perfectly clear that you had nothing to do with whats happening around Hogwarts...of course it won't stop them from blaming you...being a Snape you are an easy mark."

Phaeron shook his head as he looked over at his father's portrait.

"This is about maximum exposure." said Ursula plainly. "The entire wizarding world will be put on notice."

"On notice for what?" asked Phaeron.

"It's time for justice to be delivered." said Ursula gripping her wand tighter.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Hermione Granger-Snape made her way over toward The Great Hall. Apparently, it had not been a joke when she was told about there being an all out Slytherin vs. Gryffindor war going on. She passed troops of students fighting on and off the grounds. The irate Mrs. Snape flicked her wand and her magic projected in such a magnificent manner that she caused everyone of the students to fall onto their backsides. They each looked up at the ebony clad witch in a mixture of shock and fear.

"All of you get to your respective dorms at once." she said with all the emotionless sharp pronunciation as her former Hogwarts Professor husband.

Slytherin students got to their feet respectfully.

A young hot-headed Gryffindor caught up in the emotional outcome of the chaos glared at her.

"I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU OLD LADY!" he shouted. "WE DEMAND THOSE FUCKING SNAKES SLITHER BACK TO THEIR DUNGEONS!"

Hermione flicked her wand and immediately the boy was suspended in mid-air while his mouth was washed out with a thick bar of soap. Everyone watched in horror and amusement as bubbles came from his nose and ears.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth young man?" asked Hermione still without emotion. "And you call yourself a Gryffindor, an insult to my house if ever I saw one...aside from the likes of Harry Potter."

"Hey lady just who do you think you are." said some huffy Gryffindor girl with a bad attitude.

"Are you daft?" asked a Slytherin boy elbowing her. "That's Hermione Granger-Snape, Headmaster Snape's wife...Phaeron's war hero mother."

The Gryffindor girl's mouth hung agape as she looked into Hermione's eyes. Tales of what this witch had gone through during the second wizarding war and the loss of her husband echoed through out the corridors for years.

"Oh..." said the Gryffindor girl nervously. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked passed the students.

"I suggest you all get to your dorms." she said not at all pleasantly.

Not needing to be told twice, the students all cleared out. Not a single one of them had been in sight when she reached the Great Hall. With a flick of her wand, Hermione disarmed the rather intricate but flimsy wards that held the staff of Hogwarts in place. The door of the Great Hall burst open and Dumbledore and the other staff members came out with their wands at the ready. Each of them had been surprised to see Hermione Granger-Snape on the other end of the door.

"Will someone tell me what in _Merlin's_ name is going on here?" she asked.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Lucius Malfoy had been more than a little flustered when he arrived at Snape and Hermione's home but found that they had not returned. He correctly deduced that they might have instead gone to Hogwarts to deal with this problem in person. He apparated for the school as soon as he was out of the sight of muggles. He had been quite annoyed to find himself amid a sea of concerned parents and nosy reporters of course the worst had been that dreadful Rita Skeeter.

Despite the unpleasantness of his arrival, he had arrived just in time to see Hermione show Ronald Weasley what for. It put a near permanent smile upon his handsome pale face as he made his way over to the annoying hag in a bid to do damage control.

"I assure you all neither my son, godson or grandson have anything to do with this mess." he said casually. "Perhaps we should examine the Potter children in this instance...I mean...was Harry Potter not the same lad who use to break his fair share of rules here during his school years?...so it would stand to reason his offspring would want to follow in their father's foot steps."

 _The Headmaster's Office..._

Harry Potter made it up to Dumbledore's office. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest as he reached the doors. Thoughts of his past actions coming to the light entered his mind. He had not wanted his children to know what he had done. His fear and regret took a backseat to his concern for both James Sirius and Albus Severus.

 _"EXPELLIAMUS!"_ shouted Harry as he focused his magic in a bid to open the heavily warded doors.

All eyes fell on the enraged Harry Potter as he pointed his wand at Phaeron Snape. He took one look at his son James Sirius and immediately let the hexes fly. Ursula countered quite a few of them before Harry sent her sailing to the ground possibly injured for her efforts. The other Slytherin students lent a hand at protecting Phaeron but found themselves ejected from the office.

"Dad what are you doing here!?" said Albus Severus stunned by his father's appearance.

"Get out of here Albus." said Harry still pointing his wand in Phaeron's direction. "This is between Phaeron and myself."

"What are you talking about Dad?" asked Albus Severus. "Phaeron didn't do anything..."

Before he could finish his sentence he too found himself ejected from the office. The doors slammed shut and him to prevent entry. Albus Severus beat wildly on the doors fearing his father would do something to harm his best friend.

"DAD STOP THIS PHAERON DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" shouted Albus Severus in vain.

Harry Potter turned his attention to the younger Snape.

James Sirius looked up at Albus Severus with confusion on his face. He had not known why his father had arrived but he was sure glad that he did. Still Harry Potter had looked deathly serious when he drew his wand on the much younger Snape.

"So it's come down to this." said Harry his green eyes narrowed at Phaeron.

The raven haired Slytherin gripped his wand tightly as he glared back at the seemingly deranged Harry Potter. This twitchy mass of nerves and aggression was the wizarding worlds great hero? This was the man James Sirius idolized in his pursuit to become more like him. It had been some time since his first meeting of this man and time did not seem to have been too kind to him.

"Is there some reason you have your wand trained on me?" asked Phaeron.

"Do you honestly think you can get away with what you've done to my sons?" asked Harry gripping his wand even tighter. "So when did you figure it out?...all the stuff on the Quidditch field...was that just to make me sweat over my son's safety or were you eventually going to confront me?"

Phaeron arched an eyebrow at the deranged wizard before him.

"I'm in no mood for games Phaeron." said Harry. "You and I both know that I was the one that killed your father."

Phaeron's obsidian eyes widened in absolute shock. All the secrets. All the lies. All the blatant mistreatment seemed to make perfect sense now. His mother's blatant hatred of all things Potter wasn't due to his father being tormented by this sorry excuse for a wizard's father. It was because...the accident. Dumbledore had known...Dumbledore had kept this a secret from the entire wizarding world.

Harry Potter had been shocked as well noting that Phaeron Snape had no idea that he had been the one that killed Severus Snape in the Fortress of Solitude. He had just exposed himself and his darkest deed to the one person who should never have known. Especially not in the form of a full on confession.

Rage erupted in Phaeron and he launched himself at Harry Potter.

"YOU MURDERING SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted leaping over the desk and crashing into a nerve-shot Harry Potter. "IT WAS YOU!? ALL OF THESE PEOPLE ACT LIKE YOUR SOME BIG SHOT HERO AND YOU ARE JUST AS SICK AND TWISTED AS THEY COME!"

Harry struggled to get out of the enraged teen's grasp. He managed to get free and scramble to his feet. Phaeron grabbed his wand and aimed it at the treacherous bastard standing before him.

 _"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ shouted Phaeron.

Harry deflected the spell making it bounce off his ward shield and fly towards the enraged young Slytherin wizard.

Phaeron had been seconds from feeling the curse that nearly ended the life of his father when it was suddenly deflected. Harry Potter's emerald green eyes shifted to the imposing ebony clad figure that appeared straight from his night terrors.

"F-Father?" said Phaeron stunned at his father's appearance at Hogwarts.

Severus Snape said nothing as he glared at Harry James Potter for the first time in nearly 16 years. The son of his most hated enemy and former lover whom had the audacity to try and murder him while his defenses were down.

 _"EXPELLIAMUS!"_ shouted Snape throwing Harry Potter through the heavy office doors.

The green eyed wizard fumbled about the ground getting his wand and making his way back to his feet. His heart was racing now as he looked into the cold obsidian eyes of his former Potions Professor.

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry waving his wand.

Snape deflected it effortlessly.

Harry backed into the hall coming across the speechless students who were treated to an irate Severus Snape clad in his trademark ebony attire complete with his cloak billowing behind him like a raging storm.

"SNAPE!?" said James Sirius looking on with his mouth agape.

 _"Ignis!"_ said Harry flicking his wand at Snape.

Again Snape deflected the spell with ease.

"This isn't happening." said the green eyed wizard terrified. "You...you should be dead."

 _"sphaera pruina!"_ shouted Snape as he continued to advance on the terrified wizard before him.

Everyone poured out into the corridors upon hearing the sound of wands in combat.

Dumbledore's unnerving blue eyes widened when he caught sight of the figure cloaked in ebony.

"Severus?" he said gripping his wand.

Minerva McGonagall, Flitwick, and Draco all stared on in utter shock. Hermione gripped her wand as well. She was not about to let anyone harm her husband or her son. Phaeron made his way out into the courtyard with his wand gripped in his hand. Harry Potter had been the reason he spent eleven years without his father. Harry Potter had been the reason his mother had cried so long in the dark when she thought he had gone to bed. Harry Potter had been the reason for all of his father's suffering trapped between realms.

Dumbledore made his way over to Harry deflecting spells and hexes from Snape in the process.

 _The Courtyard..._

Dumbledore's sorrowful blue eyes met those cold obsidian of Severus Sebastian Snape in the flesh. He had truly regretted all that he had done in pursuit of ending the second wizarding war. He had no intention of letting Harry suffer the consequences of his folly. Hermione had become so bitter after Snape's subsequent loss that she drew away from any and everyone that had been trying to help her. When Phaeron first arrived at Hogwarts all Dumbledore could think about was how easily Severus slipped through his fingers and into the hands of Voldemort. He thought perhaps if he implemented some discipline then the boy would be better off.

"It's good to see you...Severus." said Dumbledore in his usually pleasant tone.

Snape simply glared coldly at him.

"I suppose you wish for some kind of closure." said Dumbledore.

Snape still said nothing as he glared at Albus Dumbledore.

Harry looked back n forth between the two most powerful wizards he had ever known. His guilt over what he had done to Snape had been eating away at him for so many years he had not known what it was like to have a moment where he didn't want to vomit the contents of his stomach and his moment had been no different as he proceeded to do just that in the center of the courtyard.

"What is it that you want Severus?" asked Dumbledore. "Perhaps we can come to an understanding."

"I will not negotiate with you Albus." said Snape echoing the words often said to him by the Headmaster.

Dumbledore glared at the younger wizard.

"It seems your boy has gotten a great deal from you in terms of character." he said.

"And it seems Potter is still the same weak pathetic little shite he's been since he first walked through those doors." said Snape gesturing to the entrance. "Let me make myself perfectly clear...my son is a student at this school...my son is not to be trifled with in any fashion...lest I destroy the pretty little harem you have built for yourselves...the great Harry Potter will be see as the murderer he is and you his enabler."

Dumbledore sighed.

He had been tired of keeping such a weighty secret.

"Harry is not to blame." said the older wizard.

"Potter is most certainly to blame." said Snape glaring at the trembling mass.

As the two wizards talked they had not taken note of Phaeron as he made his way across the courtyard.

 _"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ shouted Phaeron aiming his wand at the barely stable Harry Potter.

The messy haired wizard collapsed onto the ground writhing in pain. Both Snape and Dumbledore drew their wands and looked in Phaeron's direction. Before Snape could utter a word the old wizard had cast his hex.

 _"Ventus propellus!"_ he shouted.

Phaeron stared down at the old wizard who had his wand pointed at him. The spell despite the spot on accuracy did not hit him. Much to the younger wizard's horror...Severus Snape had jumped in the path of the hex and found himself flung into the side of the castle. Dumbledore put a lid on his temper and turned his attention to Harry.

The green eyed wizard was writhing in pain.

"STOP THIS!" shouted Dumbledore frantic.

Blood had begun to pool around Harry as he found it increasingly difficult to breathe. Hermione ran over toward her enraged son as he glared down at Harry Potter.

"Phaeron!" she shouted amazed at his level of cruelty.

"He's got it coming mother." said Phaeron without emotion.

"Phaeron this isn't you." said Hermione. "Harry Potter is a despicable excuse for a wizard but killing him will not solve anything."

"Anguis funibus!" shouted Phaeron blatantly ignoring his mother.

Harry was immediately siezed by serpent-like ropes that hissed and cut into his already bloodied flesh. He screamed loud enough to get the attention of everyone out on the courtyard.

"PHAERON STOP THIS!" shouted Hermione desperately trying to get through to her son.

Dumbledore aimed his wand at Phaeron.

"Phaeron I must insist that you stop this." he said. "If you don't I will be forced to put a stop to it."

"DO YOUR WORST OLD MAN!" shouted Phaeron as his rage seemed to grip him into madness. "YOU SPEAK FOR THAT MURDERER AND HAVE THE AUDACITY TO LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND CLAIM MY FATHER WAS A BAD PERSON!"

"Phaeron...Severus and Harry both are complicated wizards." said Dumbledore.

"FUCK OFF OLD MAN!" shouted Phaeron.

"You leave me no choice." said Dumbledore then he flicked his wand in Phaeron's direction. " _Crucio!"_

Immediately the young Snape collapsed onto the ground a ways from Harry Potter. He gritted his teeth and clawed at the ground in the midst of his agony. The pain had almost been much more than he could bare.

 _"Sensitivi Spellus projecto!"_ shouted the voice of Severus Snape as he made his way back to the courtyard.

Phaeron looked over at his father who collapsed onto the ground he could see the veins bulge in his father's neck and the blood trickle from his mouth and nose.

"Let him go old man!" shouted Phaeron narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." said the elder wizard.

"I SAID LET HIM GO!" shouted Phaeron pointing his wand at Dumbledore who looked at him un-phased.

"Release Harry Potter." said the older wizard without batting an eyelash.

"LET MY FATHER GO!" shouted Phaeron.

"I will not negotiate with you Phaeron." said Dumbledore. "Your father chose to take your punishment and as such he is enduring a great deal of agony at the moment."

"Phaeron please." said Hermione greatly upset.

Phaeron turned his wand on Harry Potter.

 _"Spellus Finitus!"_ he said bitterly.

Harry blacked out at the moment of relief. Dumbledore glared at Phaeron letting the agony he was causing Snape sink in to drive his message home.

"LET HIM GO OLD MAN!" shouted Phaeron turning his wand back onto Dumbledore.

"I trust Mr. Snape that we will have no further issue with you?" asked the Headmaster.

"Fine." replied Phaeron almost completely disarmed.

"I want a wizard's oath." said Dumbledore.

"You have my oath as a wizard that I won't try and kill your precious Potters." replied Phaeron bitterly. "NOW LET MY FATHER GO!"

Dumbledore released Snape from his curse. The elder Snape glared at the old bastard. He should have known the prat would ensure to cause him as much pain as possible. Of course had he used that spell on Phaeron Severus would have killed him. This time permanently.

Hermione ran to Snape's side as he got to his feet. Phaeron ran over toward his father. He glared murderously at Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

"Phaeron." said Hermione checking him. "Are you alright?"

Albus Severus had not known what to make of all that happened. He stared blankly at both his wounded father and the newly returned Professor Snape.

James Sirius ran over to Harry and tried to help him stand.

Dumbledore instructed the able bodied Professors to get Harry and Snape top the infirmary. Snape refused treatment and stood on his own power despite the obvious pain he had been in when He and Hermione entered Dumbledore's office. Phaeron sat out in the hall as he glared at the heavy wooden doors.

They discussed Phaeron's hand in the chaotic events and determined that it was Ursula Black who had lead the uprising. Phaeron had been simply defending himself from Harry Potter who had inadvertently revealed the truth about what happened all those years ago to him. The boy's rage no longer had any merit with Snape turning up alive and well for the most part so Dumbledore was willing to forget the whole thing but his barring from Quidditch and the expulsion of his friend Ursula Black was his most stated demands. Ursula's actions caused what could have been a catastrophic event and given the revelation of Harry Potter being the one to nearly kill Severus him spending less time around James Potter II without supervision as possible was a must.

Phaeron was free to continue his studies at Hogwarts without interference.

It was still a raw deal but Phaeron had only one year left. Hermione agreed to the terms wishing to get all this over with and with full knowledge that her son stood a good chance of going to Azkaban should they fight this since he had attacked a wizarding world official and pointed his wand at the Headmaster with intent to hex him. Snape remained silent ever since he had been released from the _Cruciatus Curse._ He seemed to age a good deal more moving rather slowly in the process.

Hermione had been greatly interested in getting him home.

Phaeron had been out in the hall while they discussed his academic fate. Ursula had come out of the office shortly after being summoned by Dumbledore and walked passed him. The raven haired Slytherin got to his feet and accompanied her to the door.

"Urs?" he said concerned.

She simply smiled at him and proceeded out into the grounds.

Phaeron had been about to follow her when he felt the familiar grip of his father's on his arm.

"Let me go father." said Phaeron attempting to pull away.

"Let her go." said Snape in an emotionless tone.

"What?" asked Phaeron outraged. "She's my girlfriend...I can't just let her..."

Snape tightened his grip on his son.

"Phaeron." said The Potions Master evenly.

"Father please..." pleaded Phaeron. "I have to know where she is going...I have to tell her..."

Snape sighed.

"What difference does it make?" he asked. "She's been expelled."

Phaeron looked into his father's eyes as his own emotions began to war with one another.

"I'm sorry." said Snape understanding.

Phaeron ceased his struggle.

"Me too." he replied with a coldness in his tone mirroring that of his father's. "Either way I seem to lose whatever I care about."

Snape had no words for him as he watched the broken hearted teen make his way over toward the bench.

"It won;t be like this for long." said The Potions Master trying to offer his son some advice.

"Sure." replied Phaeron bitterly. "You and I both know that isn't true."

Hermione emerged from the office and looked over at Phaeron. She sighed noting his apparent heartbreak. Snape glared at Dumbledore who seemed to have gotten all that he wanted out of this little deal. The unnerving twinkle behind his blue eyes had been inappropriate and aggravating.

"Do take care of yourself Severus." said Dumbledore in a pleasant manner.

Without warning Snape lunged forward and punched the older wizard square in the jaw. Dumbledore had been caught off guard and fell onto the floor. Snape glared murderously down at his victim.

"If my son comes home with so much as a scratch or if Potter is allowed to say one fucking thing to him..I'll know and I;ll come back here and finished the job I started 16 year ago...you self-centered pride-mongering Gryffindor fairy son of a bitch!" said Snape enraged. "I assure you this time old man I will not have a change of heart and no one of these other witches or wizards will stand against me after all your dirty little secrets are revealed to the public...and in the future old man... Do. Not. Ever point your fucking wand at my son again!"

Dumbledore had been actually trembling as he looked up at Snape.

He knew all too well if pushed too far the dour wizard would make good on his promise.

"Understood Severus." said Dumbledore trying in vein to fix his broken half-moon specticals

Hermione patted Phaeron on the head and made her way to the door.

Snape turned to his son.

"I am to know everything that goes on behind these walls." he said in a stern tone. "If that son of a bitch so much as looks at you wrong I want to know about it."

Phaeron nodded.

"Y-Yes sir." he replied.

"We'll see you at the break." said Snape placing his hand briefly on Phaeron's shoulder.

"You'd better have your studies up to par young man." said Hermione waggling her finger.

"I will Mother." replied Phaeron.

The raven haired Slytherin watched as his parents disapparated from Hogwarts. Dumbledore scrambled back to his feet and went back into his office. Phaeron made his way toward the Slytherin dungeons. His mind had been on Ursula Black and where she might be going in the future. He made up his mind that once his stint at Hogwarts was one he would go after her.

 _Elsewhere..._

Unbeknownst to Albus Dumbledore and Harry James Potter, Ursula Black had broadcast the confession of Harry attempting to murder Severus Snape during the second war and the massive cover up orchestrated by Albus Dumbledore had been brought into the light. Of course all of this had been over shadowed by the wildly spreading news of Severus Snape's return the wizarding world.

Ursula Black smirked as she read her latest edition of _The_ _Daily_ _Prophet_. She kicked her heels up on a stone slab in the center of a darkened room and began to cackle at the success of her latest plan. As she cackled the magical disguise she wore melted off her body and a much older aged witch with wild curly hair and deep chaotic eyes emerged from her youthful form.

The cackling continued as Bellatrix Black smirked at herself in the make-shift mirror.

Ursula Black's time at Hogwarts had come to an end.

Bellatrix Black's plans for revenge were only just beginning.


	89. Chapter 88:In The Wake Of Revelations

_**Chapter 88: In The Wake Of Revelations**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I know I hate you, I can't escape you...You bring me emptiness and nothing I've become...I can't resist it, I wouldn't miss it...It's finally coming out, the darkness and the cold...You can't break me...Taking hold of it all...I've finally gone straight down...I can't deny it, I lie and loathe... I've finally gone straight down...I can't deny it, I lie and loathe."} Loathe, Rev Theory**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

 _ **N**_ o sooner had Hermione and Snape reached their flat, the dour wizard doubled over in pain. Hermione's eyes widened as she noted the blood that seemed to come from out of no where. Snape groaned too weak to move his body. His wife had been trying to keep her composure as she went about trying to ease her husband's suffering. She blamed Dumbledore's curse for what her husband was going through. Snape groaned as the pain became more severe. He gripped the sofa beneath him as his wife tried to help him lie back. He had been covered in sweat and his lengthy raven hair had been sticking to his forehead. Hermione wiped him down with a wet wash cloth. He looked at her noting the tears that had swelled in her amber eyes.

"B-Briefcase." he said weakly. "I-I need...need...it."

Hermione had not known why her husband would make such a request but she quickly went to retrieve it. She looked around but didn't find it anywhere near the sofa. She thought about the health potion in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She made her way toward the bathroom as quickly as she could manage.

Snape struggled to get control over his agonized muscles.

 _"Accio briefcase."_ he said using his wand-less magic.

Instantly his briefcase appeared.

He fumbled over it getting it open despite the pain and trembling hands. The small black phial had been clasped in his trembling pale fingers as he unstopped it with a good deal of effort. He aimed the phial at his open mouth and drank down a good measure of the contents. The pain immediately subsided and Snape did his best to rid himself of the evidence. He banished the briefcase to the far corner of the room and looked up at the ceiling. Hermione came back with a phial of health potion and he drank it down immediately at her urging.

His body still jolted but the pain had been absent as he looked up at her with glossy obsidian eyes. The concerned witch stroked his sallow pale cheeks relieved that she could find a way to assist him. Snape wrapped his arms around her as she shifted her weight and rested her head against his chest. He could feel the wetness of her salty tears as they fell from her amber eyes and onto his ebony clad chest.

"Severus." she said more afraid than she had been in a very long time.

"It'll be alright." he said softly stroking the small of her back.

They sat like that in silence as both their minds drifted back to Hogwarts castle and to their eldest son. Neither of them could imagine what the boy must have been feeling in the wake of everything that had occurred only a few hours prior.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Phaeron Snape sat alone near the lake with his potions book at his side. He looked out over the slick black pool as the night sky reflected in it's murky waters. He could see the twinkling of stars that lined the black velvet background as if they had been diamonds. It was the first time he had ever been out at this spot without Ursula. He had known the spunky witch ever since his first day at Hogwarts. She had come through for him more often than anyone else he had ever known here even being the reason he got to see his father for the first time in Dumbledore's office. He smiled recalling her nickname for the old bastard. "Dumbledork."

The past few hours had been the result of a good deal of change. He and Ursula had crossed the often blurred line between being friends and lovers. She had been the first witch he had taken to bed and he couldn't help but feel overwhelming concern for her. She had been out there on her own and he hadn't the faintest clue as to how she was fairing. Sure she had been a very talented and resourceful young witch but he still couldn't help but feel concern for her.

Ursula had never talked about her family much. Other than the aunt she lived with far from anything remotely resembling civilization. She had not seemed to have a warm relationship with her aunt. Then again Ursula did not seem to have a very warm relationship with anyone. The raven haired Slytherin got to his feet sick of his numerous wondering thoughts and made his way back toward the dungeons.

As he made his way back to his dorm with his potions book safely tucked beneath his arm and his hands deep within his pockets. Lily Luna Potter had come up to him with concern in her sad dark eyes.

"Phaeron." she said unable to say much else after hearing what had happened from a few of the other students.

The cold obsidian eyes of the boy she once considered a dear friend glared rather murderously in her direction almost making her want to cringe at the intensity.

"What do you want Potter?" he asked in a bitter tone.

Lily had not expected him to be angry with her.

"I-I just came to see if you were alright." she said finding a measure of Gryffindor courage.

"Why to absolve you of your Gryffindor guilt?" he asked in a snide manner. "Don't you worry your pretty little red head about me...Potter, I'll be just fine."

Lily had been on the verge of tears in the wake of his callous attitude.

"Phaeron why are you being so mean?" she asked with her voice trembling.

"Why don't you ask your precious Potter brothers..." replied Phaeron still bitter. "Or better yet how about you go ask your murderous father."

With that he pushed passed her and walked off toward the dungeons.

Lily Luna Potter stood alone near the lake with tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She had known Phaeron ever since she was seven years old, he had been the one that helped her find her teddy bear when she lost it due to James II's antics, he had always been so nice to her in those years. Even going so far as to act as her protector and instructor when she first came to Hogwarts. She couldn't fathom him not liking her anymore. While it was true that she had only been thirteen years old and he sixteen, she did want to think about them never being friends again. She had barely any time to process what her father had done to Phaeron's family and as such never went to visit her father in the infirmary. She had chosen instead to seek out her friend. Still unable to make out how everything had gotten so bad, the broken hearted girl made her way toward the Gryffindor tower.

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Scorpius Malfoy had been on his way to the Great Hall for supper. He couldn't imagine what Phaeron would have been going through. To have been banned from Quidditch, then to find out that the wizarding world's greatest hero tried to murder his father, and to lose his girl in the passed few hours. He caught sight of the somber raven haired Slytherin as he got ready to pass the grounds. He had not known what to say to the bloke but he made it a point to inquire wither or not he had eaten a decent meal as of late.

"Phaeron." said Scorpius slapping on a rather trademark Malfoy smile.

"Scorpius." said Phaeron in as much a polite manner as he could stand.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Scorpius trying to make conversation.

"Bed." replied Phaeron evenly.

Scorpius arched an eyebrow at this.

"Y-You aren't going to have any supper?" he asked. "If I recall you haven't eaten in quite a few hours."

"I don't have much of an appetite." replied Phaeron.

"Surely, you must be famished." said Scorpius amazed.

"I said I am not hungry." said Phaeron giving a flash of temper.

The youngest Malfoy fell silent. He had not wanted to push his god-uncle but he had been rightly concerned.

"M-Maybe I'll bring you something later?" he said.

Phaeron sighed.

"Do what you'd like." he said.

Then proceeded to continue on his way toward the dungeons.

Scorpius sighed as well watching the moody teen wizard disappear into the dungeons.

 _Snape's Quarters, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts..._

Phaeron entered his father's quarters after giving the necessary pass phrase and made his way over toward the bed he had last shared with Ursula. He sighed and collapsed into the center of it feeling a good deal more exhausted than he had been the first time he found himself falling into it. The weight of all that has happened pressing heavily upon his shoulders. There in the safety of the darkened room that had been home to his father for much of his adult life, Phaeron Snape let the anguish of his tattered emotions run down his sallow pale cheeks. Come morning it would be like nothing ever happened to everyone else but for now he was content to let it all out.

He could almost see a clear picture of Ursula Black in his mind, her chaotic dark eyes and her sensuously wicked smile before him as he slipped into the deep realms of sleep.


	90. Chapter 89:The Fallout

_**Chapter 89: The Fallout**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead...Close your eyes, so many days go by...Easy to find what's wrong...Harder to find what's right...I believe in you, I can show you that...I can see right through all your empty lies...I won't stay long, in this world so wrong...Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight...Don't you dare look at him in the eye...As we dance with the devil tonight"} Dance With The Devil, Breaking Benjamin**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

 _ **A**_ nother day since the truth about what happened to Severus Snape in the Fortress of Solitude had been sweeping across the wizarding world. Phaeron had mostly kept to himself and went out of his way to avoid all things Potter. Sadly this included both Lily Luna whom had been quite fond of him and Albus Severus whom had been one of his closet friends. The raven haired Slytherin spent a good deal of time in the library working on his studies. He didn't seem to smile any more as his face began to take on the same emotionless mask that often been a staple of his father's persona. He sent letters back home to let his parents know how everything had been going but he held none of the same interest in Hogwarts or people outside of his family, of course The Malfoys had been the exception. He would occasionally chat with Ziare and Scorpius but spent much of his time alone. When he did venture from his father's quarters, he had been by the lake. Surprisingly, James Sirius Potter kept his distance. The world wide news of Harry Potter attempting to murder Severus Snape, a known war hero with a family had taken some of the smugness out of the self-important prat. For the most part people compared Harry's accidental near murdering of Severus Snape to his countless crimes and death eater past and simply dismissed it. Others dismissed it due to his hand at ending the reign of Voldemort citing the boy had good reason.

Of course there were some spurred on by Lucius Malfoy who publicly attacked the integrity of Harry Potter for such a dubious deception and betrayal. He had even attacked Dumbledore's regime for covering it up. They countered that Snape had been alive so the argument was a rather moot point. Lucius brought up the eleven years Hermione Granger believed her husband to be dead because of Harry Potter's callous. Of course he didn't get far.

The feeling of the general public was divided to say the least.

As for the others who had known Harry and Hermione on a personal level what he did wasn't so easily dismissed.

Ginny Potter had been furious when she found out that her husband, whom she supported for so many years had in fact been the cause of the great rift with Hermione Granger. She had been told that Snape's death was simply a tragic accident by Harry and Dumbledore both. She believed Hermione had been so overwhelmed by grief that she outright blamed Harry for something he had not meant to do. To find out all these years later that Harry had intentionally tried to murder Snape was earth shattering.

Harry had not expected her to pack a suitcase and leave to stay with her parents. His children had not spoken to him since the events of what happened at Hogwarts. Albus Severus wanted nothing to do with him and had even ventured into the infirmary to tell him so. The young Slytherin Potter had confronted his war hero father about what he had done to his best friend's family and then his gall to name him after the very man he nearly murdered to absolve his guilt.

Lily Luna wouldn't even look in his direction avoiding him as if he had the plague. She had still been hurt about Phaeron and all that her father had done to his family, she couldn't blame the bitter young wizard for his hatred of all things Potter. It still brought tears to her eyes to see her friend so lost whenever she noticed him sitting alone by the lake and wishing she could join him. She had been harboring a crush on the dark wizard ever since she could remember and now he seemed to be ever farther out of her reach thanks to what her father had done.

James Sirius had been utterly shocked to hear that all those years of Harry James Potter being the renown hero he looked up to and wanted so badly to be like, the man had been as devious and sick as any death eater that occupied Azkaban. He had noted Phaeron and his positively dark mood since the truth had come out. He still loved his father and had remained proud of the wizard's accomplishments but the bad blood between Potters and Snapes had been a large part of even his persona. He had always hidden behind the comfort of his father's heroic reputation but had recently begun to wonder if his hatred towards Phaeron Snape had been ingrained. If so it seemed to be just the thing to give voice to the darker aspects of his own twisted nature.

Hermione Granger-Snape paid no mind to the numerous apologetic grams she had received in the wake of what happened at Hogwarts. She had been enjoying a quiet afternoon with her newly returned husband. He had made it a point to tell the rest of the wizarding world that he wasn't of any mind to rejoin them given his treatment and didn't give a damn about their meaningless awards or half hearted pity.

Still the knowledge of her eldest son's first heartbreak had been weighing heavily on Hermione. Phaeron insisted that he had been fine but letters from Scorpius Malfoy had painted a different picture of her son's plight. Severus had explained that this was something Phaeron had to work out on his own lest the risk driving him into the depths of his rage.

It annoyed Hermione to no end just how much their son took after his stubborn father.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Phaeron opened his obsidian eyes and found himself staring into the open sky that loomed above him. The big Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor had been coming up and there had been buzz all through out the school. James Potter II had declined to participate in the up coming match and had quietly with drawn from his own circle of friends. It was clear to all who had known him that he was still reeling from the discovery of his father's dark deed.

Albus Severus didn't even know what to make of James II's new attitude.

Word had gotten back to Harry and he came up to the school to speak with his son in person.

Harry Potter had been at a loss for words as his eldest son glared at him with unbridled fury.

"Will you at least say something?" asked Harry trying desperately to reach his son.

"What do you want me to say Harry?" asked James II annoyed. "That I'm happy that you tried to kill a seedy death eater like Snape...that I understand completely why you mistrusted him all those years?

Harry had not know what to say to that.

"I'm still your father." said the green eyed wizard.

"A lot of good that does me." replied the somber Gryffindor.

"Jimmy." said Harry still grasping at straws.

James II ignored his father and made his way toward the forbidden forest.

 _The Lake..._

Phaeron had been busy skipping stones when he felt the familiar presence of his father Severus Snape at his side. The somber Slytherin teen looked up at the silent Potions Professor as he bent down and picked up a stone. His obsidian eyes looked out over the lake as if he had been transported to another place in time.

"It'll get better." said Snape throwing the stone into the murky depths of the lake.

"I'll bet." replied Phaeron. "Is this how you felt about Lily Evans?"

Snape seemed to be caught a little off guard by his son's line of questioning.

"Sort of." replied the dour wizard upon recovery. "She didn't exactly return my affections."

"Bummer." replied Phaeron throwing another stone.

"Something like that." replied Snape.

"Father?" said Phaeron as if he had been struggling with the words.

"Yes?" replied Snape as he picked up and threw another stone.

"Was Lily Evans the first witch you ever...?" he trailed off.

Snape smirked. All this time Hermione had been pushing for him to have "The Talk" with Phaeron and here they were right down to it.

"Yes." replied Snape looking into his son's eyes. "I believe I fancied myself in love with her after that...at least until I met Narcissa."

Phaeron's eyes widened.

"Draco's mother?" asked the raven haired teen showing signs of amusement for the first time in a long while.

"Well I wasn't a monk at the age of 16." replied Snape shaking his head. "I'd say no more than you are son of mine."

Phaeron smirked at this. It didn't take much to know his father had glanced at his passing thoughts about Ursula.

"Well what do you expect given who my parents are." replied Phaeron. "It's not like you and mom actually use the silencing charm at home."

Snape's face went a little red hearing his son say this. He had no doubt in his mind Hermione would be quite embarrassed when she found out about this...if she found out.

"Never mind boy." said Snape trying to regain his composure.

Phaeron laughed for the first time in a long time. His father had been plenty awkward when it came to anything personal.

"Who else?" he asked seeing how far he could push this.

"Quite a few witches and one rather deranged case before I married your mother." replied Snape evenly. "But that is neither here nor there...the point is Phaeron...you will find exactly whom you are suppose to be with and when you do...do everything in your power to ensure she doesn't get away."

"Well to be fair you fought against a nutter wizard when you earned mother's affections." said Phaeron in more of a joking mood. "I highly doubt anything like that will be about when my time comes."

Snape smirked at his son.

"Don't be so sure." he replied. "One thing I have learned when dealing with witches...it's all about picking your battles."

Snape threw another stone into the murky water and this timed it skimmed across the surface effortlessly. Phaeron had a smile on his sallow pale face by the time his father apparated from the grounds and turned his attention to reaching the dungeons.

 _Common Room, Slytherin Dungeons, Hogwarts Castle..._

Albus Severus sat quietly on the sofa in the center of the common room. All eyes fell on him and Phaeron as the young Snape entered the room. Things had been a bit tense since Harry Potter's crimes against Snape had come into the light. Whispers had been all around about how treacherous a Potter could be. The younger Potter found himself being shut out by his own friends as the whispers continued. Phaeron made his way toward the empty chess set and attempted to play a game.

Albus Severus cautiously approached him.

"Phaeron." he said timidly. "C-Can we speak for a moment?"

Phaeron looked up at the green eyed boy with cold obsidian eyes.

"I've got nothing to say to you Potter." he spat.

"Well I have something to say to you." said Albus Severus. "While it's true that Harry Potter is a spineless sack of cow dung that has nothing to do with me or Lily."

Phaeron arched an eyebrow at this.

"You really believe that?" he asked.

"When Jimmy treated you differently just because your father was a death eater...me and Lily never once acted that way toward you." said Albus Severus. "You have always been a friend to us Phaeron...and I think it's unfair that our friendship is in ruins because of something that happened before either of us were even born."

Phaeron felt a surge of rage build as he got to his feet. All eyes had been on him as he glared at Albus Severus Potter.

"You may have been given my father's name out of guilt but do not presume to be of the same mindset as me." said the bitter teen wizard. "You've had your father you're whole fucking life...I spent years wondering about mine and only recently got him back...meanwhile Potter is branded a hero all the while he tried to kill my father and of course no one does anything...Potters can do whatever the fuck they like to anyone with the last name Snape and it's justified."

"I don't believe that." said Albus Severus.

"You don't have to." replied Phaeron bitterly. "You're a Potter."

"My name is Severus." said Albus Severus his emerald eyes meeting the obsidian ones of Phaeron. "I'm a Slytherin just like you...I didn't chose to have Harry Potter for a father no more than you chose to be the son of Snape."

Phaeron sighed looking back into the sorrowful eyes of his young friend.

"I-I don't hate you Sev." he said with his anger evaporating. "I don't hate Lily either."

Albus Severus sighed.

"We're your friends Phaeron." he said. "My father's cowardice not withstanding."

Phaeron nodded and shook the hand of the somber looking green eyed teen before him.

"Alright Sev." said the raven haired teen.

"Good to know I'm not hated." said Albus Severus.

Phaeron pulled the young Potter close to him and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Not hated Sev." he said.

The other Slytherins watched cautious in case of a fight breaking out.

"What's everybody staring at?" asked Phaeron looking at them sternly. "Don't you all have studying to do?"

Albus Severus burst out laughing noting how very much like Professor Snape Phaeron had been even when he couldn't help it.

"Something funny Potter?" asked Phaeron turning his attention to the young wizard. "Don't you have a book report?"

Albus Severus stopped laughing and backed away from his friend.

"Not that." he said almost wounded. "Anything but that."

Phaeron smirked as he summoned the necessary study materials before them. Apparently his father had been right. Despite his rage at Harry Potter and his obvious feelings for Ursula, things seemed to be getting better.


	91. Chapter 90:What Becomes Of The Blacken

_**Chapter 90: What Becomes Of The Blacken Hearted**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Thank my annoying little sister for the song inspiring this chapter...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Heart beats, but I don't feel...I touch, but it ain't real...They say I move too fast...Going man to man...Always holding a new hand...Why can't they understand...Sex is irrelevant...Just a game in my head,...I'm playing and I'm winning...Oh I broke another heart today...Oh and I didn't care I just walked away...'Cause they think I love 'em...But I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah...I need another one to get over the other one...Another one, ye-yeah..."} Love 'em All K. Michelle**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content ahead...**_

 _Unknown location, Unknown World..._

 _ **O**_ range flames filled sky as the impressive leather heel of a very enraged witch pressed further in the jugular vein of a foolish brute whom had wrongly assumed that his massive frame and harsh words were the correct way into a girl's heart. Needless to say he had been having more than a bad day by the time Bellatrix had finished with him. His bloated, heavily mutilated corpse had been limp beneath her feet. The joyless cackle of the deranged witch filled the empty field. Blood had been gushing from the corpse like slow crimson ooze. Bellatrix flicked her wand and brought it to her ruby red lips. She licked along the surface with a wicked smile plastered across her face. The kill had been most invigorating. She had not exercised her fondness for blood sport since the second wizarding war, choosing instead to focus on keeping her treacherous lover alive. Having completed her ploy, Bellatrix walked away from the scene still with an eerie smile upon her face as she did.

Her thoughts turned back to her main objective.

Phaeron Snape had been none the wiser as to her true identity and had unwittingly become a pawn in this grand measure of vengeance against his father. As she thought of the younger Snape the comparisons had been something of interest. Snape himself had been only seventeen years of age when he had gotten her pregnant of course it wasn't designed by either of them at the time. It was merely the outcome following the dark lord's cruel and unusual punishment.

Still, all the other times after had been of their own accord and they anticipated the arrival of their unborn child with all the enthusiasm and anxiety as any couple awaiting parenthood for the first time.

It made her blood boil when she learned from Rudolphus that a certain _Mudblood_ had become pregnant not long after their sham of a marriage was enacted. While Snape had been in a good deal of pain at the loss of the child it was then that she saw him pull away from her in favor of that swotty little bitch with bushy hair.

Bellatrix apparated in a cloud of thick wispy black smoke effectively fleeing the scene of her most recent brutal crime.

 _Elsewhere..._

The deranged and bitter witch landed at the location of an old abandoned muggle farm. In the past it had been a highly frequented location for her and Snape to meet in a bid to quell certain urges. Their meetings mostly ended with her favorite dour half blood sweating between her pale thighs. A wicked smirk filed across her ghastly face at the memory of one of the many times he apparated to this very spot in a bid to get her on her back.

 _{ The abandoned muggle farm had appeared to be the most attractive meeting place as Bellatrix touched down on the familiar upturned soil. She had not known why she was so drawn to the little whelp Severus Snape. By all accounts she should have hexed his bollocks off given the brutal way in which he invaded her most private of places at the behest of the dark lord. She guessed that being filled with his ever growing seed had a big part in her softening sense of hatred toward him._

 _She stepped into the barn._

 _The familiar scent of herbs and fresh earth filled her nostrils. It had been a pleasant scent if she had been honest with herself. It had been his scent. Within seconds of her stepping inside the darkened structure, she noted that Snape had cast quite a few spells over it to make it a more enjoyable location. A ghost of a smile filed across her pale face as he emerged from the shadows and wrapped his thin pale arms around her from behind._

 _Though he had been a boy of only seventeen, Snape had the strength of a bull despite his appearance and she felt a hint of it in his rather possessive grasp of her body. In some circles their ages might have made a big impact on public opinion but they were both largely un-cared for members of a dark organization led by a power mad despot. Some rules just didn't apply to them._

 _Bellatrix closed her eyes as she felt his familiar greasy raven hair against the bare skin of her neck. His long pale fingers roamed the curves of her body and she could feel the intensity of his overall excitement in the form of the prominent erection pressing boldly into her backside._

 _"Someone's eager." she said in a near on hiss when his pale lips pressed against the side of her neck._

 _A low predatory growl erupted from deep within the throat of the young Slytherin wizard as he tightened his grip on her hips. The warmth of her well developed form had been driving him into a level of intense longing._

 _He grunted as his hips plunged his trouser covered erection into her backside._

 _Bellatrix laughed noting his obvious lack of control when it came to his sexual desires. Despite all his brilliance and social awkwardness, Severus Snape was still just another hormone driven teenager like all the rest. Only instead of becoming undone and virtually begging to have his freakishly large cock inside whatever witch he had been chasing, he was merely ill of temper when faced with overwhelming arousal._

 _In the midst of her little mental assessment of her young lover, Bellatrix had scarcely noted him lifting her off the ground and carrying her over to the make-shift bed that Severus had conjured from a bale of old hay. She broke into full on giggles when he slammed her onto the bed. She looked up at him with her back pressed against the mattress. The sheets had been surprisingly soft as well as the rest of the coverings. It was clear that he had taken her last degree of criticism into account. A positive sign if ever there was one._

 _The eager teen stripped off his ebony frock coat, she had thought the attire suited him, of course it would become his trademark attire in later years. When he got down to his long sleeve white shirt she could see his impressive bare chest along with his ribs through his thinned flesh. It never bothered her that he had little to no meat on his bones or substantial muscle to provide the necessary eye candy for all those fortunate enough to see him this way._

 _His flesh had been even more pale beneath his clothes and it always brought a smile to her face. She thought of his less than savory genes being passed down to their unborn child then weighed it with his obvious brilliance and of course his other more attractive attributes. More or less the massive bit of meat between his legs._

 _She felt like she had been privy to the most interesting secret in the world as she took in the sight of the teen wizard before her. Not many witches knew what he had been truly capable of as far as natural talent in something besides Potions work. Of course it was mostly due to her expressed instruction._

 _Severus spelled off the rest of his attire no longer able to stand being away from her. Bellatrix gasped when he slid his thin frame between her legs and quietly whispered a spell ridding her of her own intrusive attire. The feel of skin on skin contact with the eager young teen had been something she had been looking forward to from the moment she saw him sitting rather stoically near Lucius Malfoy at the dark lord's meeting table._

 _The raven haired Slytherin set to work kissing her in that familiar spot on her neck that seemed to overload her senses. Her lengthy fingernails raked along the pale flesh of his back as she gripped him tight to her body. Her soft moans filling his ears in rapid succession. He trialed his kisses down her chest working over each of her supple breasts before coming back up to her ruby red lips._

 _He had been silent as he positioned his blood engorged cock at her warm entrance._

 _Their eyes met. The moment like he had intended to see into her very soul as he thrust into her in one swift motion. The initial pain of his entry stretching her had never subsided since the first encounter and it caused her to wince. Severus grunted before proceeding to thrust into her at a near on brutal pace. She had not the heart nor the mindset to stop him finding that she rather enjoyed the brutal pounding he was giving her. It had been strangely exhilarating in a way._

 _It wasn't long before both the witch and teen wizard had been taking ragged breaths and were covered with sweat. The bed beneath them squeaked as they wore down on the springs. Bellatrix had suspected that her young lover had rather enjoyed the sound as he increased his pace in a bid to stress the springs further. She had been reeling from the pleasurable sensations he was creating within her._

 _As the hours passed Bellatrix found herself becoming increasingly more vocal with each of his deep thrusts. The future Potions Master had not taken his eyes off the beautiful writhing witch below him. His grunts became more pronounced as he gripped the mattress below digging his own fingernails into the crisp white sheets that lined the make-shift bed._

 _The rush of his release had been swift and all consuming as he found himself unable to focus his vision for an unstated length of time. Bellatrix let out a scream that filled his ears and caused them to ring as she pressed her finger nails further into the pale flesh of his back. Her vision had blurred as and her breathing became labored._

 _The teenage Snape continued to thrust lightly into her as he began to lose his strength. Weak as a newborn Snape found himself laying on top of Bellatrix as she held him close to her despite the heat and their ragged breaths. She ran her fingers through his sweaty raven hair still reeling from the sensation of him still being inside her._

 _"I'd say you have improved a good deal since the last time." she said amused as she stroked the clammy pale flesh of his back with her other hand._

 _"Bella." he said in a near on whisper._

 _She had liked the way she rendered him speechless after their act._

 _As they sat there joined from the aftermath of their coupling Bellatrix made a personal assessment of her young lover that would stick with her for years to come. After a while Snape lifted off her and collapsed onto his back beside her. Much too spent for any other form of verbal communication. His obsidian eyes covered by his pale eyelids as he slipped into a deep sleep._

 _Bellatrix smirked._

 _He still had a lot to learn but she was more than willing to be his teacher of sorts._

 _As he slept she took note of his peculiar sleeping habits. Firstly his left leg bent at the knee and his right hand thrown rather curiously over his chest. She shook her head wondering if her unborn child would indeed exhibit such strange traits. He seemed rather comfortable in her presence. Like it was the only time he felt safe given all they had to endure within the dark lord's ranks._

 _The much older witch snuggled up to her young lover and drifted off to sleep. If she was honest with herself, it was the only time she had felt safe in all the years since she had left home to marry Rudolphus LeStrange. }_

Presently, Bellatrix stood in the center of the barn as her memories and thoughts warred inside her already chaotic head. Her time at Hogwarts had been strange. For the passed six years she had been masquerading as Ursula Black, a name she had taken from her own great grandmother in the hopes of getting close to her former lover's son with Hermione Granger.

At first, she had not seen any real substance in the younger Snape. He had been largely overconfident and overly bookish when it came to life. His general academic outlook had been a bore to say the least. Half of the spell work he had accomplished she had known in less time during her own stint at Hogwarts many years prior. She had nearly given up the notion that she could gain the unwitting fool's affections when he had finally reached the age of 16.

The age when she had first met the snide little Slytherin outcast that was Severus Sebastian Snape. At the time he had been dating her youngest sister Narcissa who had been yet to marry Lucius Malfoy. The cocky little shite had been so brazen in his half-blood antics that he had immediately gotten under her skin. His son had been more of the same at that age and it almost made her smile at the comparison. When she finally got the little _Mudblood_ imp alone, she proceeded to put the rest of her plan into action.

 _{ Bellatrix had been well out of patience as she looked down at the emotionally strained son of Severus Snape. He had looked a good deal like his father so much so that she could stomach with absolute certainty the conditions of the act she was about to commit. While it was true that she had bedded no other wizard since the first time she was ravaged by a certain Half-blood, she did not forget the subtle art of seduction needed to pull this younger version of her former lover into her web of deception._

 _Her chaotic dark eyes took in his slightly more muscular appearance. He had not been as attractive to her in his nakedness as his father but she made due. Once she had impaled herself over the younger Snape's surprisingly large cock, though it had not been as large as his father's, she let out a groan._

 _Phaeron had been such an innocent little thing with his obsidian eyes so filled with longing. He lacked the initial sting of bitterness that made Snape so attractive to the deranged witch given his rather pleasant upbringing. He had no idea what it was like to suffer such deep rooted agony that his father had endure from the very moment he came into the world. Suffering had been one of the many things that she and her former lover had in common._

 _The act had not lasted long, Phaeron had no where near the experience nor the stamina of his father given this had been his first time. He had been a pleasant little thing falling into a coma like sleep much as his father use to with his same curious sleeping habits. Bellatrix climbed off the sleeping boy and ventured into the darkest part of her former love's quarters. She took a kind of perverse satisfaction in knowing she had defiled Hermione Granger's virgin son. The son she dared have with Snape._

 _Bellatrix made her way to Snape's private loo where she proceeded to vomit rather violently thinking about that callous swine Snape and how he simply banished her from his affections as swiftly as the plague in a bid to win the affections of a swotty child. Her rage increased as she pushed forward with the next phase of her plan.}_

The deranged witch had wanted nothing more than to break every bone in Hermione Granger's little _Mudblood_ body. The words of that uppity creature of low birth rang out in her ears as cold as the grave in their intent to insult.

 _{"HE NEVER LOVED YOU!"}_ she had the audacity to shout.

Bellatrix bristled at the gall from the puny child. She had fancied herself so knowledgeable in terms of her studies but she knew little to nothing about matters of the heart and even less about her so called husband.

 _{ Pregnancy had been quite an adventure for Bellatrix as she found herself dealing with rapid mood swings and increased appetites in various forms. She had been staying with at Malfoy Manor, her usual place of refuge whenever times got to be too much for her to endure on her own. Rudolphus had not wanted anything to do with her since Snape had taken her in the throne room. He kept his distance more or less until the child's true paternity could be confirmed. Bellatrix had not needed confirmation. She had known all too well that Severus Snape had sired her unborn child but she dared not bring it to her husband's attention._

 _Narcissa had been letting her know what to expect during her first pregnancy, as she had the most experience of the two sisters. Lucius had come in plainly kissed his wife on the cheek and ventured into his study. Bellatrix glared at her sorry excuse for a brother-in law. Shortly there after Snape arrived. He had brought a good deal of the food the expectant mother had craved including some rather odd thing called a toffee nut bar. She had gone through entire stores full and often got upset when she couldn't find one._

 _Snape had been smirking rather triumphantly as he brought her one of those blasted bars. He looked in Narcissa's direction and smirked as she watched the two of them. There was no doubt in Snape's mind that he had indeed been the father of her child. Despite all of Ruddy's grand standing, he had never been able to impregnate the formidable witch in all the time they had been wed. A feat Snape accomplished himself in a single encounter._

 _Narcissa excused herself from the room citing pressing business as a means of her departure. Snape had not seemed to mind. He had been largely invested in spending time with the mother of his unborn child. Her belly had grown significantly over the last several months and it pleased him to no end to watch her bond with their child. As heartless as Bellatrix appeared to everyone else, Snape saw a side of her that was at first exposed to only Narcissa._

 _She smiled when he placed his hand on her bare belly._

 _"Another strong kick." he said feeling as their child made himself known to the father._

 _"The kick of a boy." replied Bellatrix guessing rather accurately the sex of her unborn son._

 _"Possibly." replied Snape with a smirk._

 _He seemed to have liked the idea of being a father to a son with whom he could share his exploits in the wizarding world. Although a daughter would have been nice as well. Truth be told he had just been happy to have another living blood relative._

 _"What if it's a girl?" he asked. "Have you come up with any names?"_

 _Bellatrix smirked this time as she met his obsidian gaze._

 _"I understand that your mother's name was Eileen." she said thoughtfully._

 _Snape's eyes widened at the mention of his mother's name._

 _"I myself have not been fond of my own mother but if our child is indeed a girl...I would consider naming her after her father's mother." she said._

 _Snape had been rendered speechless for a few moments before he recovered._

 _"And if our child is a boy?" he asked trying to regain his composure. "I have spoken to Narcissa a great deal in the past about you shared cousin Regulus Black...she tells me that you two were very close and that his subsequent disappearance as upset you profoundly."_

 _Bellatrix tried not to let the tears come to her eyes at the mention of her most of cousins._

 _"I was thinking that if our child indeed be a boy...we could name him...Regulus." said Snape._

 _It was Bellatrix who had been at a loss for words this time._

 _"Severus..." she said trying to get passed the surge of emotions._

 _Snape smirked and stole a kiss from the baffled witch._

 _"Only a few more months to go." he in an amused tone._

 _Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him._

 _"Insolent Half-blood." she said bitterly._

 _"Moody old wench." he countered._

 _"It's your fault I'm bloody moody." she said in her own defense. "You and that freakishly large cock of yours."_

 _Snape laughed at this. It was a rare laugh that had given to boyish charm. Bellatrix had admitted to herself long ago that she loved seeing that laugh, it's rarity making it all the more precious in her eyes. }_

The deranged witch sighed collapsing onto the old conjured bed she once shared with her lover. Her cheeks stained with tears of longing despite her burning rage at his betrayal. He would pay for this. He would pay for all of this in spades. Starting with that brat he had with the _Mudblood_ bitch Granger.


	92. Chapter 91:Upon Reflection

_**Chapter 91: Upon Reflection**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Son...she said...have I got a little story for you...What you thought was your daddy was nothin' but a...While you were sittin' home alone at age thirteen...Your real daddy was dyin'...sorry you didn't see him, but I'm glad we talked...Oh I, oh, I'm still alive...Hey, I, I, oh, I'm still alive...**_ _ **Hey I, oh, I'm still alive"} Alive, Pearl Jam**_

 _Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

 _ **A**_ black muggle sedan made it's way down the long and winding roads that lead to the cluster of dilapidated brick houses that had once been the site of the infamous textile mill community of Spinner's End. The driver known to the muggle world as Sidney Sinclair had been the only son of textile mill worker Tobias Snape and his long suffering wife Eileen Prince-Snape. The Potions Master had taken off after work and found himself drawn to this seemingly abandoned stretch of road leading all the way back to his childhood home. The house itself had been destroyed by a fire during the second wizarding war when the order of phoenix had rightfully blamed him for the supposed death of Albus Dumbledore. He had taken quite a few brutal hexes from the enraged Auror Alastor Mad-eye Moody as a result. His miserable existence had been saved thanks to the efforts of his former lover Bellatrix LeStrange and The Malfoys.

A chilly mist drifted over the dirty river that wound between overgrown, rubbish-strewn banks. An immense chimney, relic of a disused mill, reared up, shadowy and ominous. There was no sound apart from the whisper of the black water and no sign of life apart from a scrawny fox that had slunk down the bank to nose hopefully at some old fish-and-chip wrappings in the tall grass.

The place had not been much in the way of life but it had been his home since childhood and well into his early adult years. Snape pulled the car into an empty lot and made his way over toward the burned out shell that had once been his home. The fire had not been too bad considering how close his home had been to the others on the street. The Order had taken care to only destroy what belonged to him in their rage from that night. The Potions Professor made his way through the soot and ash that had become of his home. He could still smell the charred wood and noted the soot covered kitchen floor where his mother had been slain by his father.

The sorrowful witch had spent a good deal of her life scrubbing and re-scrubbing that blasted floor and it was only for Tobias to come stomping in from being out in the mud and muck to get it dirty again. The brick frame had still been largely intact but the respective doors and general collection of long sought after books was lost amid the apparent ash and rubble.

Snape tried not to think of all the time and effort he had put into filling the once barren sitting room with shelves of books. Anything to make it appear that the house had not been as ghastly empty as it had been in his youth. Whatever wasn't smashed up by Tobias during one of his drinking binges made it through the years following his death.

The Potions Master turned his attention to a threadbare sofa badly burned in the wake of the fire to the point of the wooden frame being exposed right along with scorched furniture stuffing...not there had been much inside to begin with, the old armchair where Snape had spent many a night reading had once belonged to his brutish father. Tobias often sat there after his drinking escapades got the better of him and drifted off to sleep. Occasionally, Snape would fantasize about slitting the son of a bitch's neck as he slumbered and if often kept him going after a particularly brutal beating at the arrogant muggle's hands. The rickety old table where Snape placed a lamp to enable his reading at night had been scorched as well but largely intact which was more than he could have said for his mother's old lamp.

Incidentally, it had been the only piece of furniture that had belonged to his mother from her life prior to marrying Tobias. She used it to read as a girl back at the Prince family manor in the wizarding world. Charmed to perfection on a daily basis, it remained largely intact until that night Snape had come home overly drunk and proceeded to further drink himself into a drunken stupor after the initial end of his relationship with Hermione Granger.

It had been the reason for the bloodied cut on his right forearm when Bellatrix arrived and found him passed out amid the rubble of his belongings due to his foul temper. He had not been much company on that dreadful day but had been grateful to her apparent kindness none the less.

The stench of rot and burning wood filled Snape's nostrils as he ventured rather gingerly into the house. The stone foundation of the once hardwood covered floor in the sitting room had been largely intact and supported his weight despite the scorching it received.

Closing his eyes, Snape envisioned the way the house use to be down to the smallest detail. Truth be told all these many years later standing in the center of his family sitting room had made him feel the same uneasiness as he felt long ago when dreading the next time Tobias would come crashing through the front door drunk off his arse and lashing out at his family. He had vowed his own children would never have to endure such a site nor have absolute fear of him in the way that Tobias inspired it in him since he was a boy.

He couldn't imagine the drunken brute being anywhere near Phaeron or Sidney, grandchildren or not. Regulus had not gotten to live passed the first day of his life and for this he wasn't figured into the terms of having to endure Tobias Snape's company. It had been strange. The last time Severus Snape had seen his drunken brutish father alive, he had already gotten Bellatrix pregnant and he had been only seventeen.

Hermione had not known the full story behind Snape's childhood peril and with good reason. He had intended to keep that from her if only to spare her the inclination of feeling sorry for him. And of course possibly linking his actions in with that of Tobias. Snape smiled some thinking of his young wife. Hermione Granger had definitely been someone his mother would have approved of. She had been driven, capable, intelligent, and a damn good mother. The obvious differences between Hermione and Eileen had been due to her sons preference for a strong-willed woman. Not so much dominant as she was able to look after herself and his children should any unfortunate outcomes occur.

Snape's only problem with Eileen was her submissive stance when it came to anything Tobias had done. He swore that he would never be with a woman who had even remotely resembled the weakness his mother displayed. Lucky for him he ended up with Bellatrix LeStrange and Hermione Granger in terms of long standing relationships.

Snape made his way out of the house where he was treated to the curious staring of a little girl with lengthy yellow hair and baby blue eyes. She stood in a hand-me-down cotton dress that had seen better days.

"Hey Mister." said the girl observing him.

Her expression had been one of someone that had truly been born of this place. Grim and without pity.

"That place isn't safe." she said. "The people that use to live there all died...people say that place has a curse on it."

Snape smirked looking at her.

"I use to live here." he said evenly. "Do I look cursed to you?"

The little girl stared at him as if she had not known what to make of him. He certainly didn't look cursed, with his gray suit and heavily polished shoes. Still that place had inexplicably caught fire one night out of the blue. The neighborhood kids use to whisper about the eerie man in black.

"Y-You're him aren't you?" she asked nervously. "T-The man in black."

Snape almost chuckled at her childish description of him.

"He and I are one in the same." he replied.

"Is it true you can do magic?" asked the girl.

Snape looked around and picked up a single blade of grass. He let it fly off his hand toward the little girl who watched with wide eyes as it fluttered about.

"You tell me." he said with a rather cheeky grin.

 _Hogsmede Village, Wizarding World..._

A trip to Hogsmeade Village had been supposedly just what the doctor ordered in the wake of all that had happened at Hogwarts. Phaeron Snape had been less in a festive mood with Ursula gone and Harry Potter outed as the bastard that tried to murder his father. Still he put on a good showing despite his feelings because of his friends. Scorpius had been greatly concerned about him and Albus Severus was just glad to have his friend back even if it had been at something of a distance that had not existed before. Ziare had been happy he had not been expelled from Hogwarts following Ursula's coup attempt. He had also been happy that he had not done a thing to get on Phaeron Snape's bad side. After getting to see Severus Snape emerge from the dead in defense of his son against Harry Potter of all people he had grown a bit more cautious when around his friend but nothing had changed all that much. Carlo Reddy remained captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team but he had little to no interest in the game outside the clinical showing. He had believed Phaeron Snape to have been the best Slytherin player to ever grace the field. And it had been a shame the young Snape could no longer showcase them on the field. He had accompanied them into Hogsmeade just the same.

Professor McGonagall had been in charge of this weeks venture. She had been reluctant to do so given the state of things with the Slytherin students but it had been her turn after all.

Phaeron had remained largely quiet in her presence. It often reminded her of how quiet Snape got when he was...up to something. She made up her mind to keep a close eye on the young raven haired Slytherin.

The young Slytherin seemed to be getting on well enough with his fellow house mates in comparison to the previous few weeks following all the truths that had been outed. Minerva sighed as she watched him rough house with the other boys. He seemed to be taking all that has happened in stride but if there was anything the last war had taught her. Looks can often be deceiving when it comes to a Snape.

 _Open Field, Unknown Location..._

Severus Snape had rarely ventured outside of Muggle society and often it was even more rare to catch him without Hermione. His visit to Spinner's End had been born of unbidden thoughts that had plagued him since his return to the land of the living. He left the gasping little girl with more hope than she could have asked for in her entire lifetime. The possibility of getting to journey to a school for magically gifted youths was enough to put a smile on her otherwise sour face. Snape recognized the hidden traces of magical talent almost immediately. She would make a very formidable witch if given the right direction.

The Potions Master's journey took him to his parents graves. He had not been surprised at the decoration of the headstones. While he had not been overly fond of Tobias, his mother's headstone had been another matter. Snape cleared away the over grown weeds and used his wand to erase the slurs that had been carved into the stone by some no doubt arrogant son of a bitch who had believed himself to be a hero for his antics. He laid flowers on his mother's final resting place.

He briefly imagined what it would be like to have been able to tell her about Hermione and his children. Even sharing the heartbreak of losing Regulus with her would have done him a world of good. Sadly she had died before he had even bedded his first witch let alone given her hope to having grand children.

Still, he believed she would have been proud of Phaeron and all that he had accomplished. She would have loved Regulus even after his death and welcomed Sidney with open arms. He imagined her getting excited about the new grandchild Hermione had been carrying. While she wouldn't have approved of his relationship with her due to her age or Bellatrix for that matter, she would have undoubted loved her grandchildren.

The dry air had not bothered Snape much as he looked at the familiar oak tree in the center of the vast field. The headstone had been a new addition given his guilt over all that had happened between him and his child's mother. He had not seen hide nor hair of Bellatrix since that day in the cavern. He feared her rage since that time not wanting his family to be caught in the cross-fire if she chose to unleash her wrath upon him.

The Potions Master made his way over toward his eldest son's grave.

Regulus Sebastian Snape had been the name on the new headstone. It was Snape's final gift to the boy prior to the battle at the Fortress of Solitude. Everyday Phaeron and Sidney grew under his watchful eye, and everyday he couldn't help but reflect on the loss of Regulus. It had been at the very core of his rage during the second wizarding war.

"Hello my son." said Snape looking over the tiny child's grave.

He had not grieved the loss of him in all those years prior but the knowledge that Regulus would have been about thirty-six years old and possibly established as a formidable wizard in his own right by this time made it that much harder to suffer though this.

Phaeron was already a force to be reckoned with and Hermione Granger had been his mother.

A child of himself and Bellatrix could have done wondrous things, even going so far as to assist them in the fall of Voldemort. The fact that he had never been given a chance only made the heartbreak of his loss that much more painful. Looking back, Snape couldn't help but wonder if Bellatrix would have been better off if Regulus II had survived.

She had already taken a blow with the disappearance of her cousin.

Snape stood at the grave of Regulus II for a few minutes more before he apparated for home. He had not noticed the dark chaotic eyes of his child's mother watching him from a distance.


	93. Chapter 92:Smoke and Mirrors

_**Chapter 92: Smoke and Mirrors**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Sorry for the delay meant to upload sooner but was exhausted from work}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I want a normal life...Just like a newborn child...I am a lover-hater...I am an instigator...You are an oversight...Don't try to compromise...I learn to love to hate it...I am not integrated...Just call my name...You'll be okay...Your scream is burning through my veins...Sooner or later...You're gonna hate it...Go ahead and throw your life away...Driving me under...Leaving me out there...Go ahead and throw your life away..."} Sooner Or Later, Breaking Benjamin**_

 _Hogs' Head Inn,Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

 _ **E**_ verything seem to calm down for a while as Phaeron enjoyed his time away from Hogwarts with his best mates. This mind drifted back to Ursula Black every now and again but he seemed to be able to get passed it. The young raven haired wizard found himself being drawn to _Hogs Head Inn._ It had been a rather curious looking place that all the other students seem to avoid in favor of _The_ _Three Broomsticks Inn._ Phaeron entered the heavy door and found the place had been slightly packed. He stepped inside and found himself looking face to face with Aberforth Dumbledore, estranged brother of Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The raven haired Slytherin took in the large wizard's appearance noting how much the brother's resembled each other when it came to height and long unkempt gray/white hair and beards.

Of course Aberforth had been much more harsh looking in appearance than Dumbledore but they had the same unnerving eyes that often suggested a darker purpose. The young Slytherin could see the older wizard's pale lips curl in disgust at the sight of him. It didn't take much to note the man had harbored ill feelings toward his father.

"What the hell do you want boy?" he asked in a gruff tone his eyes flashing a hint of recognition.

"J-Just came to see what this place was all about." replied Phaeron. "I-I was told my father frequented this place when I was younger and I guess I've been curious about it ever since."

Aberforth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah your old man use to visit a lot...but then again so did all the no good death eaters." he replied in a gruff tone.

Phaeron showed no sign of distress at the mention of his father being a death eater.

"So you know?" asked Aberforth still gruff in his speech.

"If you are referring to my father's past as a death eater?" said Phaeron unaffected. "I've known since I was very young."

"Who said anything about it being a past?" asked Aberforth narrowing his blue eyes at the young raven haired wizard. "Once a death eater always a death eater."

Phaeron wasn't in the least bit effected by the older wizard's obviously anti-social persona.

"Listen old man...you are going to have to do better than that if you think you're going to get under my skin." he said. "I've been a Snape since birth and that comes with resembling my father and being around all his former victims."

Aberforth nodded finding a shred of respect for the younger wizard.

"Alright kid." he bellowed out. "What can I get you?"

"Butter-beer if you've got it." replied Phaeron taking a seat at the bar.

The other patrons kept to themselves though the collective whispers filled the Inn as they each took a look at the younger Snape.

Aberforth gave Phaeron his butter beer, sliding it toward him and watching as the boy caught it before turning his attention to cleaning off the dusty counter top.

"So what is it about my father that rattles you so?" he asked.

Aberforth glared at Phaeron as he continued to wipe off the counter top.

 _The Woods, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Bellatrix LeStrange had already been watching by the time Phaeron Snape entered _Hogs Head Inn_. A wicked smile filed across her pale face as she waved her wand and changed her appearance. Once she stepped out into the path toward Hogsmeade Village, she had completed the transformation into Ursula Black. Her chaotic dark eyes lit up as she made her way inside the death eater frequented Inn. All eyes fell on her briefly as she made her way up toward the bar and placed a hand full of galleons it. This had gotten Aberforth's attention and he came strolling up from the end of the bar where he had been cleaning.

"How long's the stay?" he asked taking in the sight of the coins on the bars counter top.

"Long enough." replied Ursula.

Aberforth studied the young witch for a moment. Her chaotic dark eyes and unruly hair in curls had gotten his attention in much the way Phaeron's appearance did.

"I take it you're some kin to Bellatrix." he bellowed.

"And I take it you should mind your own business." said Ursula getting a bit testy.

Aberforth grumbled and took the coin and reached below the counter for the key to her room.

Phaeron finished off his butter-beer and turned his attention to the young testy witch that had entered the Inn. He had not thought in a million years he'd get the chance to see Ursula again after what happened at Hogwarts. He assumed that she would find some place that appreciated her talents in magic and common sense.

"Urs." said Phaeron getting up from his seat and walking over toward her.

Ursula turned her attention to Phaeron as a ghost of a smile formed on her face.

She took the key to her room from Aberforth how had been looking back n forth between them and shook his head. It baffled him that the son of Severus Snape had affection for the apparent relative of Bellatrix LeStrange. He wondered if either of the magically gifted youths knew the tumultuous history between Snape and Bellatrix whom frequented this place themselves during their time as death eaters.

The older wizard decided he was just going to see how this all played out and continued to watch them quietly pretending to clean the counter top again.

Ursula grabbed Phaeron by the arm and lead him up toward her room.

Aberforth shook his head. He wondered briefly if the boy had known the room she had just paid for was indeed the same room where Snape had brought Hermione Granger after she had been attacked during the second wizarding war.

As he pulled himself out of his thoughts, the door opened and several other young Slytherin students made their way inside. One he recognized off the bat his lengthy platinum blond hair and flickering gray eyes had been a dead give away.

 _Another Malfoy._

 _Hopefully, he would not be as bad as Lucius Malfoy._ His wild parties in this place were often the stuff of nightmares whenever Aberforth had to clean up after them.

"What do you want boy?" asked Aberforth in a gruff tone, turning his attention to the younger Malfoy.

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

By the time Severus Snape apparated to Knockturn Alley, it had been pretty late. He had not wanted to give Hermione cause for worry and him venturing into Knockturn Alley of all places would have definitely given the pregnant witch cause for worry. Snape had been careful to change into his trademark ebony attire. He made his way down the familiar part of the alley and knocked on the door to an old brothel. The door opened and Snape was greeted by a familiar face. The woman running the establishment had known him for quite some time and often expected to see him come by for a visit.

"Hello Severus." she said with a pleasant smile. "Come by for the usual?"

"Y-Yes." replied Snape not truly comfortable speaking with her in the open.

His obsidian eyes searched the area for prying eyes. Most of the people who frequented Knockturn Alley had been there tried their best to remain discrete. He was ushered into the brothel and lead into the very back room. As the door closed behind him, he had not time to notice Harry Potter watching from beneath his invisibility cloak.

Potter made it a point to leave before Snape spotted him. He couldn't believe that Snape had the audacity to cheat on Hermione after all she had done for him. Not to mention all the hell she had given Harry himself for nearly killing the despicable wizard. He apparated as quickly as possible wishing to get as far away from Snape as he could.

 _Inside..._

Snape had not liked venturing to this part of the wizarding world. It always made him feel extra uncomfortable but this was the only place where he could meet with Master Phaeron and get the potion he needed. His old master rented out a room in the back of the brothel where he stayed undisturbed by the masses. Snape couldn't think of a better place to hide, as this was surely the last place anyone would suspect the old master to be. The workers keep away in exchange for master level potions and he pays for room and board with his less than savory supplies.

"Back again I see." said the old master glaring at Snape behind aged dark eyes.

Snape bowed respectfully to Master Phaeron.

"I need a couple more phials." he said serious.

The old Potions Master sighed as he looked Snape over.

"I know not what else to do for you." he said. "I have given you the strongest brews possible."

Snape met his eyes.

"I understand that Master." he replied with all the respectfulness of a good mannered boy addressing an elder man.

"Severus how many times have we been through this...you are no longer my student...but a master in your own right." replied Master Phaeron. "You are free to use my name as I have been to use yours."

"Forgive me." said Snape. "I only wish to distinguish your name from my son's."

Master Phaeron smiled fondly.

"And how is my brilliant little namesake?" he asked pleased. "It was quite an honor you bestowed upon me in that regard, Master Severus."

"Phaeron is doing well." replied Snape honestly. "He seems to be adjusting to life at Hogwarts since the truth had come out about Potter's actions during the second wizarding war."

Master Phaeron nodded.

"And what of your actions former apprentice of mine?" asked The old master. "Does he know what you've done?"

"My son has known since his birth about what it was that I've done." replied Snape. "He feels no shame regarding my actions."

Master Phaeron continued to smile fondly.

"Dare I say that boy thinks the world of you." he said recalling Phaeron in his early years at Hogwarts.

"I am aware of that." replied Snape. "I need the potion Master Phaeron...It's the only way I can care for my family."

The older wizard seemed to take pity on Snape.

"As you wish Master Severus." he replied. "But I warn you...do not exceed the dosage or the potion shall be rendered useless to you."

"I understand." replied Snape. "T-Thank you...Master Phaeron."

Master Phaeron sighed rather sorrowfully.

"This is not a cure." he said. "Though I wish it were...you and your family have been through quite enough."

The Potions Master watched as his mentor ventured into the magically altered back room where he kept his Potions and ingredients. The older wizard returned as quickly as he had left with two black phials tucked into his trembling hands. He looked Snape in the eyes and sighed.

"Such a waste." he said. "You were always a good apprentice Severus...I was shocked to hear that you might have been lost during the war...but to hear what you must endure now..."

"Thanks old man." replied Snape more at ease with the potions in his possession. "You were the only real teacher I've ever had."

The older wizard suddenly fell silent as he touched Snape's shoulder. His dark eyes seemed to zone out of focus as he stood without making a noise. Snape stood as still as he could manage. Master Phaeron suddenly started to radiate a white beam of magic from each of his palms. He gently tapped Snape in his ebony clad chest with his glowing hands.

The younger Potions Master suddenly felt the overwhelming sensation of nausea.

Master Phaeron tapped him harder about the chest and suddenly the trance broke. He looked into Snape's eyes. His own had been filled with worry.

"It's amazing you can still function." he remarked astonished.

"The Potion helps." replied Snape trying to reassure the older wizard. "And so does knowing my family needs me."

Master Phaeron patted Snape on the shoulder.

"Why don't you confide in your wife." he said concerned.

"This is stress she doesn't need in her current condition." said Snape bluntly.

The older master shook his head.

"What condition could she possibly be in where this news would cause harm to her health?" he asked.

"She's pregnant." replied Snape.

The older Potions Master's eyes widened.

"Another Snape?" he said with a smile.

"Indeed." replied Snape with a hint of pride. "I promised my wife long ago that we would have as many children as she wanted."

"I see." replied the older Potions Master "Well in that case Master Severus, I wish you happiness in whatever time you have with them."

"I wish you well also Master Phaeron." said Snape. "Thank you again."

With that Snape left the brothel and apparated for home. He did not doubt that Hermione had been waiting for him. He had not wanted to worry her further.

 _Hog's Head Inn, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Phaeron looked over a sleeping Ursula. They had not gotten around to talking much since she lead him up to her room. It seemed teens did less talking the older they got and the more their hormones lead them around. Phaeron found that he had been no exception in this regard as soon as the young fiery witch closed and warded the door. She took off her top and the rest was one big whirl of sweat tangled bliss. He had been so caught up in their act that he had forgotten he was suppose to make it back to Hogwarts before supper. He had only a few minutes left before they sent out a search party with him not being on school grounds.

He ran his hand across her exposed pale cheek and kissed her rather softly on the lips.

"I love you." he whispered noting her sleeping face.

Ursula didn't move nor did she make a sound to indicate that she had heard anything he said.

The raven haired wizard finished dressing and walked out the wards fell back in place as he made his way down the stairs and out the door without a second glance in Aberforth's direction. The elder wizard simply shook his head. _Like father, like son apparently._

 _Upstairs..._

Bellartrix smirked as she sat up in bed. The cream colored sheets falling loosely from her naked body as she replayed the younger Snape's heart felt declaration in her mind. It was quite amusing that the son of her most hated rival and former lover had fallen head over heels in love with her. She had been rather impressed with her handy work thus far but her plan was far from being executed. She just needed to push the envelope a bit before she could rightly take her revenge. Phaeron Snape had been a rather sweet boy and all to naive for a Slytherin. He lacked the bitterness that made his father such a formidable and intelligent wizard.

"Soon." said Bella grinning to herself. "Snape and the _Mudblood_ bitch he married will lose their precious little boy..."

 _The Great Hall ,Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Phaeron had managed to make it to the Great Hall in time to avoid suspicion. He took his place at the Slytherin table where Scorpius was giving him curious looks.

"Welcome back Phaeron." said Ziare in a low voice.

"Indeed." said Scorpius staring at his god-uncle. "What took you so long?"

Phaeron said nothing as he went about eating his meal. His thoughts drifted back to Ursula and a ghost of a smile filed across his sallow pale face.

Albus Severus watched him briefly with an arched eyebrow in the style of the former Potions Professor.

"Don't ask." said Scorpius shaking his head.

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Snape arrived home later than he planned but he had gotten what he needed. As he thought Hermione had been awake watching the door in the sitting room. She had been more than a little upset with him for missing supper with Sidney. He had guessed that she had put him down for bed after supper. The rest of the house had been darkened and quiet. He had managed to change back into his suit before he reached the flat lest Hermione become overly suspicious.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione with a voice full of concern.

"I went to visit an old friend." he replied not bothering to explain any further.

"It took you six hours to visit with a friend?" asked Hermione skeptical.

"He's been trying to stay out of the lime light." said Snape taking off his tie and jacket.

He threw them on the sofa and smiled at Hermione who had been doing her best to pout. He took her hand and kissed it fondly. She rolled her eyes wishing she could stay angry. In the past he was able to spontaneously lift her off her feet and carry her into the bedroom. He backed her toward the sofa where she sat down and he immediately dropped down to his knees before her.

"I've been on my best behavior." he told her truthfully. "I just needed to see Master Phaeron."

Hermione sighed relinquishing her rage as her husband began to massage her swollen feet. She had not liked this phase of pregnancy where her ankles and feet swell and she felt like a weighty cow.

"Stop that." said Snape knowing all too well what had been running through his young wife's mind. "I love you and you know it witch."

Hermione tried her best to block him out of her mind but he had been far better at this than her.

"Git." she said annoyed.

Snape smirked knowing he had won half the battle as he continued to massage her feet. She began to loosen up and rested her head back against the sofa. He continued his work knowing it would be a matter of time before her anger dissipated.

"Insufferable know it all." he said with a small smile.

Before Hermione could saw anything more Snape had convinced her to join him as he lead her to the bedroom by her hand. Which he kissed methodically. He kicked the door closed and focused the rest of his attention on reassuring his pregnant wife of her appeal in his eyes. Neither of them had been wise to the situation pertaining to their elder son and the deranged likes of Bellatrix LeStrange.


	94. Chapter 93:When Bad Wizards Go Good

_**Chapter 93: When Bad Wizards Go Good**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"She's coming over like a suicide...And its the same old trip, the same old trip as before...Another complicating suicide...And its the same old trip, the same old trip. AS BEFORE!...She'll cut you down with a single thrust...She's taking over too quickly...No medication can cure the lust...So say a prayer for the sickly...'Cause she belongs to heaven...She's coming over like a suicide..."}Like A Suicide, Seether**_

 _Old Muggle Barn, Muggle World, 1996..._

 _ **C**_ haotic dark eyes glared in obvious contempt at the figure cloaked in ebony that stood in the shadows. It had been quite the evening getting herself re-acquainted with normal wizarding society after being locked away in Azkaban for so long. Twelve years to be exact. The icy obsidian gaze of Severus Snape met the flamed orbs of Bellatrix LeStrange with indifference. His face twisted in a stoic pale mask, a reflection of the soulless husk within. By contrast the Mad-Witch had been experiencing a wide range of emotions. Tumbling back n forth between fury and sorrow. Snape made no move to defend himself when the irate witch advanced on him.

Her spells hit him full on causing him to collapse onto the hard wood floor below. Bellatrix very much the reflection of herself in the current time with hair wild and curly complete with the all too vivid streak of white to signify her decent into madness amid her notoriously raven colored locks. Her lips thick and full heavily coated with the blood red lipstick she had been so fond of prior to her experience.

"YOU INSOLENT TREACHEROUS HALF-BLOOD!" she shouted seething in her ever building rage as she glared at him with murder in her eyes.

Snape for his part simply allowed her to rain down her wrath upon him. His eyes still remained as cold as the day he ventured into Godric's Hollow to find his most treasured childhood friend slain at the hands of his former master. Not even the soft cries of her one year old son could move his stone heart in that agonizing moment.

"HOW DARE YOU PRESENT YOURSELF BEFORE THE DARK LORD GIVEN ALL THE BOOT LICKING YOU HAVE DONE AT THE SIDE OF DUMBLEDORE!" she continued hexing him all the while.

Snape continued to allow her to take her frustrations out on him.

The Mad Witch had gotten particularly brutal in her rage since she had been locked away. Snape had not been particularly surprised by this she had been on edge ever since their son was murdered. The wizarding world had seen her as a soulless menace, an instrument of The Dark Lord to make decent citizens lives unbearable. Though the argument could be made that, that was indeed what she had been doing in the cold years following what was done to little Regulus. Bellatrix had simply lost her mind in the absence of her son.

The Potions Master had been writhing on the floor when he felt the familiar agony of an unforgivable curse coursing through his body coking off his oxygen supply and making his vision haze. His muscles ripped to the point of over-exertion. Blood trickled from where he had bitten his lip as the onset of the curse took hold.

 _"Crucio!"_ shouted the deranged witch as she glared down at the agonized Potions Professor.

Snape's obsidian eyes never left her chaotic dark ones as she administered more pain.

Bellatrix noted her harsh treatment could not reduce Snape to the quivering mass of begging flesh she had imagined while being locked away so long in darkness while he was free to enjoy the light.

 _"Crucio!"_ she shouted once more increasing the hold of her rapid flowing magic.

Snape continued to stare into her chaotic eyes. She had no idea that she had him on the edge of sweet release as images of Lily Evans' sweet face came to him in rapid flashes. He could almost feel the warmth of the golden sun on his sallow pale cheeks reminiscent of that peaceful afternoon. Her emerald green eyes and fiery red hair vivid in detail from his mind's eye.

It wouldn't have been long now.

All he needed to do was allow Bellatrix to do what she had come to do.

Unfortunately for Severus Snape, he had never been so lucky as to get anything he had ever wanted.

He had opened his eyes when he realized that Bellatrix had stopped her vicious assault. He had been further surprised to find that he had been bound by her magic and unable to move either of his respective limbs. In the precious few seconds after coming to this realization, Snape noted Bellatrix had been devoid of all clothing and had been inches away from impaling herself on his massive erection.

Rage filled him from places he had not known still existed.

She had denied him his release from this putrid existence.

She had dared tempt him with the knowledge of peace and then revoked it.

"You fucking bitch." growled Snape angrily.

Bellatrix let out a low groan as she lowered her self onto him. Snape hissed as rage ignited behind his obsidian gaze.

The deranged witch slapped him across his pale face for perceived insolence.

Snape growled as she began to have her way with him. Determined not to allow her to seek her pleasures at his expense, Snape decided to make her pay for her audacity thrusting into the deranged witch brutally.

It had become abundantly clear that there was no love loss between the two emotionally depraved parents of a deceased child, their coupling became more about punishing each other than an act of love. When it was over Bellatrix looked down at the dour wizard. Their eyes met and she noted first hand this had not been the boy of seventeen that had become so much more than a lover to her in the past.

This was a grown man beaten and broken by the lack of affection and darkness that snuffed out his former innocence.

Severus Snape, Her Severus Snape was nothing more than a hollowed out shell.

Much like she and the rest had been. The transformation had been complete. The darkness had finally pulled him under.

Bellatrix violently pushed her ruby red lips into his pale ones.

The familiar lust that had bound them for so long had been all that was left between them.

 _Later..._

Snape stood with his trademark attire once again cloaking his scared pale form. Bellatrix remained naked. Her large and endearing breasts bounced with each breath she took. They said nothing as she stood relishing his recent release between her bare thighs. She cackled wickedly as she saw her chance to break the icy exterior of her reluctant lover.

"Such a shame The Dark Lord killed your precious little mud-blood before everyone else got a piece of her." taunted the mad witch her chaotic eyes lighting up at the thought. "We could have really had some fun."

Snape suddenly whirled around and found his pale finger clasped around her throat.

This only proved to make Bellatrix more bold in her threats.

"Aw...did I hit a soft spot?" she asked in a playful tone.

Snape growled furiously as she gripped his cock through his trousers.

"Come on Half-Blood." she teased. "Don't stop there...show me what you really want to do to me."

"Fuck you." said Snape in disgust.

"Promises Promises..." said Bellatrix in a bored tone. "You and I both know you have to get back to your precious school before Dumbledork has a conniption fit over your absence...oh what will the old sod do without his all too important death eater lap dog."

Snape wanted nothing more than to shut the overbearing _Pureblood_ up but he had been pressed for time. He released her and turned to leave the barn but Bellatrix caught his arm.

"You're just going to leave then?" she asked still in a taunting manner. "Run back to your feeble old man like the coward you are."

Snape bristled at the mention of that word that tricked through his ears like hot venom.

"Coward." said Bellatrix in a sing-song tone.

Without a word Snape grabbed the derange witch and pressed her up against the wall.

"I wonder why Rudy keeps you around...used up goods is far less value in terms of cunt even if it is from a _Pureblood_ bitch such as yourself." he said with a voice dripping with venom of it's own. "Maybe one of these days he'll finally wise up and wipe you off the face of the earth."

"And maybe the dark lord will finally wise up to what kind of treacherous little shit he let become apart of his inner circle." she warned albeit bitterly. "Perhaps maybe I should be the one to tell him."

"I care not what you do Bellatrix ." said Snape glaring into her dark chaotic eyes. "Tell him whatever you desire."

He let her fall to the ground and walked out without another word. Thus was the beginning of a series of hate induced encounters that had seemed to sustain the embittered Potions Professor until he found himself roped into marriage with one of his 6th year students, Hermione Granger.

 _ **Presently...**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Severus Snape had been awakened from his long series of night terrors by the quiet and sorrowful whimpering of his pregnant wife. Snape noted that she had been trembling in her sleep as well. He turned his attention to her trying to gently shake her from her bad dreams. The bushy haired witch gripped the mattress wrinkling the sheet beneath her clasping fingers. It appeared she had been holding on for dear life.

"Hermione." said Severus as softly as he could manage in her ear.

She merely whimpered louder.

"Hermione wake up." he said softly.

She whimpered once more.

"Hermione whatever you are dreaming about it isn't real." he said still trying to reach her.

"Severus." she whimpered as tears streamed down her supple cheeks.

Snape kissed her softly hoping to rouse her this way. The amber eyes of the dreaming witch opened and more tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked at her husband as if he had not been sharing the same bed with her for the last six years.

"Severus." she said sitting up and leaning her head into him.

The Potions Master held her as she sobbed against his bare pale chest. He had no idea what it had been that she was dreaming but he had not liked it. He had been far too exhausted to invade her mind and didn't want to cause her more distress by doing so.

"Hermione." he said doing his best to offer her whatever support she would need from him. "D-Do we need to discuss this?"

In reply, the amber eyed witch simply looked up at him without saying a word. She crushed her soft pink lips into his pale ones.

"Please don't leave me." she said in a voice that reminded him so much of the young girl he once knew back at Hogwarts.

"Now why would I want to do something as idiotic as that?" he asked.

Hermione didn't say anything more as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this. He had hoped that she had not yet caught on to what had been happening, he had been sure that he had been careful and taken the potion only when she had not been around.

"I won't let her have you." said Hermione with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Her?" asked Snape now curious.

"That bitch you bedded." spat the amber eyed witch. "She can't have you."

Snape smirked pleased that she had simply been effected by her hormones getting to her. He returned his pregnant wife's kiss and stroked her belly softly.

"I have everything I have ever wanted here with you." he said honestly. "She and I may share a history but that is all it is."

Hermione sighed kissing him once more as the tears continued.

"I love you so much Severus." she said as the intensity of their kisses increased.

Snape couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he held the trembling witch close to him.

"I have no interest in leaving." he said. "You are my wife and the mother of my children...there is no one I want more than you."

"B-But she did something to you." said Hermione still not able to distinguish her dream from reality. "S-She said something and you weren't the same."

"Hermione." said Snape with a sigh. "It was a dream."

The bushy haired witch shook her head.

"It felt real." she reasoned. "It felt like..."

"Like what?" asked Snape concerned about this now. "Talk to me."

"It felt like you didn't...didn't love me anymore." said Hermione meeting his eyes.

"Have I ever done anything to give you that impression?" he asked not at all sure why this was happening.

"No." said Hermione leaning against him. "Of course not..."

"Then...?" he asked.

"I don't know." replied Hermione. "Maybe it's the hormones...or that I don't feel comfortable knowing Bellatrix is out there somewhere and possibly plotting something horrible just to get revenge."

"I will never allow her to hurt you or the children." said Snape evenly.

"I know." replied Hermione. "But I don't want you to..."

"To what?" he asked rather playfully. "Indulge my so called "dark side?"

The bushy haired witch nodded.

"Despite what anyone else may think Severus, I know you are a good man." she said meaningfully. "But I know what being around that bitch does to you...the longer you are in her presence it's like you become a different person...a person...that I hardly recognize."

"I would never hurt you." said Snape getting a bit defensive.

"Not intentionally." said Hermione. "But she does something to you...something you aren't even aware of."

"Hermione, I would never hurt you." he said again.

His obsidian eyes meeting her amber ones.

"I apologize for my mistakes concerning you." he said meaningfully. "It is clear they still have far reaching consequences."

Hermione sighed. She had not meant to bring up the past when he found himself back in the arms of the wretched Bellatrix.

"That's not what I meant." she said correcting her meaning. "I know you'd never..."

To silence any more of her concerns, Snape immediately pressed his pale lips into her soft pink ones.

"I love you witch." he said meaningfully.

"I love you too." she replied softly.

Upon noting the affection between it's parents, the unborn child growing within the bushy haired witch's womb kicked. It brought a smile to Hermione's face as she felt her lively belly.

"Do you think she knows how much her father loves her?" asked Hermione with a that same radiant smile.

Snape arched his eyebrow at her.

"What makes you so sure it's a girl this time?" he asked.

In answer Hermione took his hand and placed it upon her belly. She watched her husband's expression change into one of surprise as he felt another kick.

"If it is indeed a girl..." he began looking into the amber eyes of his young wife. "Then she will be as spirited as her mother."

Hermione began to relax leaning into Snape's arms as he continued to feel his kicking child within her belly. The cool morning air and subsequent darkness had been strangely calming. Before long the bushy haired witch had fallen asleep lulled by the sound of her formidable husband's heart beat.


	95. Chapter 94:Declaration Of War

_**Chapter 94: Declaration Of War**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Had to do some moving...sorry for the delay...figured I'd amp it up a bit...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I like her so much better when she's down on her knees...Cause when she's in my face that's when I'm starting to see...That all my friends were right for thinking that we'd be wrong...Well she's so fuckin' stupid bet she's singing along...The trouble with girls is they're all the same...Forget the diamonds and pearls they just want a ring...Before you know it you're like a dog on a leash...Well you can try and change the world but you won't change me...The bitch came back the very next day...Oh, the bitch came back, I thought she was a goner...But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away...Don't you know the bitch came back?..."} The Bitch Came Back , Theory Of A Dead Man**_

 _Knockturn Alley, Wizarding World..._

 _ **D**_ ampness had been all around due to the recent rain. The winds seemed to have picked up as well as when Snape finally made his way through the damned alley. He had been pleased for note that this time he had arrived to see Master Phaeron for Hermione's sake rather than her own. She wanted to know if there had been a harmless potion to curb her nausea. For a week straight the poor witch had not been able to keep anything down and it had not been good for her other the baby. Promising to look into it, Snape found himself seeking out his old Master's services once again.

The former Potions Professor had just secured the potion when he found himself joined in the branching darkened alley by a familiar presence. Snape whirled around quickly drawing his wand sending out a flurry of hexes. The presence had been that of an elated Bellatrix LeStrange carefully dodging the hexes and sending out a few of her own. Her notorious cackle ringing out as the sky darkened above them.

Snape deflected every hex Bellatrix sent his way.

She laughed taunting him as she flicked her wand.

"Looking pretty wound up Snape...you miss me?" she asked still cackling.

"Why are you not dead?" he asked putting more effort into his spells.

"What a rotten thing to ask." said Bellatrix in mock hurt. "After all I've done for an insolent half-blood like you?"

Snape shot a series of hexes her way.

"It's exactly what you deserve after what you've done to my family." he said angrily.

Enraged at his comment about family, Bellatrix in a powerful display of magic overpowered Snape causing him to land on his back in the center of the adjacent muggle alley. She walked over toward him and pressed the formerly well known designer heel that covered her foot into his ebony clad chest. Snape growled in rage at her attempt to humiliate him.

"I grow tired of you not knowing your place half-blood." she said testily. "Being that you are little more than my personal toy...I would think you'd see it as an honor."

"Fuck you." said Snape angrily struggling to get the deranged witch off him.

Hearing this Bellatrix smirked and lowered her foot from his chest down toward his trousers. Snape scrambled for his wand but found that he had not been able to move. The force of whatever magic she used had taken the ability for him to extend his limbs. Noting the passing flicker of surprise behind Snape's obsidian eyes, Bellatrix immediately covered his ebony clad for with her own.

Her ruby red lips just inches away from his pale ones as she smirked at him. His chest rising and falling from the pressure of her weighted form over his own.

"I've missed you Half-Blood." she said in a seductive tone. "You always did know how to get a girl's blood pumping."

She stroked her pale fingers down his chest and paused for a moment at his numerous buttons. Snape struggled to lift his arms in a bid to get to her long and shapely neck, mostly to act out the need to choke her out and end her miserable existence once and for all.

"I'd say I miss playing with you all the more." she taunted gripping his cock through his trousers and squeezing him for good measure. Snape's rage only intensified.

"You'd better kill me bitch." he warned as his fury took over. "If you don't I will not rest until your lying cold and dead at my feet."

Bellatrix let out a soft moan at the anticipation of his threat.

"Is that a promise?" she asked licking her lips. "Why don't you come and get me then."

She got to her feet and disapparated from the alley. Snape scrambled to his feet and followed suite. He had been too blinded by his rage to note the deranged witch was simply baiting him.

 _Open Field, Unknown Location..._

Furious, Snape landed in the middle of an open field with tall brown grass. He could hear Bellatrix cackling madly as she zipped in and out of the stalks. Snape shot hex after hex in all directions hoping to catch her. She had been plenty fast of course. Running like the devil herself as she continued to taunt him from the shadows.

"Come and get me!" she shouted.

Snape continued to chase after her. His fury had been firmly in control. His blood boiling in his veins and he had been determined to make this insane _Pureblood_ bitch pay.

Seeing only red, Snape continued to zip in and out of the tall grasses. Bellatrix continued to cackle in the background driving his rage to new heights.

"If your little _Mudblood_ bitch could see you now." she quipped. "So angry...and desperate to get your hands on me."

"I'll rip that disrespectful tongue from your fucking mouth." said Snape bitterly as he actively sought her out.

His heart had been pounding in his ebony clad chest as he formulated a plan to get his hands on the witch that threatened his family's happiness. She was and always had been the true enemy in all of this.

Snape caught on to her chosen method of escaping him and retraced his steps rather quickly. She didn't seem to anticipate how fast he had been in his own right and he quickly tackled her onto the ground. Bellatrix struggled some against him as he proceeded to clasp his long pale fingers around her throat. He had underestimated her being a woman it seemed and she ended up kneeing him in the groin for all his troubles. Taking advantage of his weakened grasp Bellatrix rolled him over onto his back into the dirt below.

She straddled the agonized wizard letting her fury take over as she choked him with her wand. Snape reached up clasping her long neck despite his condition. He clasped his long pale fingers around her neck again hoping to choke the life out of her. Both Snape and Bellatrix found themselves becoming light headed as a result of their attempts to end each other's life.

In a desperate move to keep herself from slipping, Bellatrix had one more ace up her sleeve. She blew strange dust that she had managed to get from a pouch hidden in her breasts into the dour wizard's eyes. Snape immediately felt an intense burning sensation and his hands left her neck to try and relieve the pain in his eyes.

"Ahhhh!" he shouted rolling onto his knees as she stood watching him.

His heart was racing as he scrambled in the dirt to get away from the deranged witch cackling behind him. Slowly the witch stalked him kicking at him making sure each blow hurt. Snape had been more concerned with his eyes as he attempted to get away from Bellatrix. She continued to follow and rain blow after blow onto his back and ribs in the form of kicks and punches. Attacking him in a very muggle fashion had been very strange coming from a _Pureblood_ like Bellatrix not to mention painful. Snape imagined she wanted to savor her vengeance.

Once she was satisfied that Snape had been bloodied enough to satisfy her immediate rage, Bellatrix rolled the now immobile wizard onto his back. His eyes had been blinded for the time being and his body wracked with pain from her harsh treatment. Dirt had covered his ebony attire and raven hair sticking to the sweat on his pale face as well.

The Potions Master struggled to breathe as Bellatrix again crushed her foot against his chest.

"Look what you made me do!" she shouted. "I told you to stay in your place half-blood."

Snape ignored the witch trying to focus on drawing a breath without his ribs throbbing in pain.

"Things will get so much better for you if you would only listen." said Bellatrix in an oddly mother-like tone.

Snape continued to ignore her. His hatred of the deranged witch knew no bounds.

She sighed as if bored beyond belief.

"I've been thinking of getting myself a new model." she said as if he had simply been an object to replace. "That eldest boy of yours isn't half bad looking...of course he lacks your experience...but I would be willing to wager he'd be much more cooperative."

Upon hearing this Snape struggled to sit up.

Bellatrix seemed amused.

"Oh you don't like that idea?" she said smiling. "What's the matter Snape afraid the boy's cock will prove to be better than yours."

"S-STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON!" shouted Snape as his magic began to radiate off him heavily.

Bellatrix had been given pause as she watched the dark energy swirl about his bloodied form.

"And just what are you going to do if I don't?" she asked in challenge.

Suddenly Snape's magic sent her flying back into the dirt. The Potions Master got to his feet and launched himself at the deranged witch. He had her pinned to the ground with her wrists above her head. His ebony clad body pressing hard against hers in the center of the field. The sound of thunder rolling across the sky filled their ears. It was as if the cloud swelled so much that they burst and rain started pouring down heavily upon them.

Bellatrix looked up at Snape defiantly.

"Does your precious little family know what you did during your death eater days Snape?" she asked taunting him. "Do they know how many innocent muggle girls you took before you killed them?"

"Shut up." said Snape attempting to choke the life out of her once more.

Bellatrix only continued to cackle as he choked her.

"Go ahead." she taunted through harsh breaths. "Prove to them just how much of a murderer you are."

Snape released her from his grasp and scrambled to his feet. Hermione's words from that strange night had come back to him. He backed away from Bellatrix trying to make sense of what was happening.

As he sat in confusion, his vision returned and he found himself staring into the eyes of the young witch Ursula Black.

"No." he said trying to make sense of what was happening.

 _Bellatrix had been the girl Ursula Black._

 _Bellatrix had been sleeping with Phaeron._

There was no way he was going to let this bitch get away with this. Not on her life.

The tell tale cackle of the deranged witch had been all that Snape could hear as he took in the sight of this young witch before him.

"NO!" he said getting to his knees.

Ursula Black tried in vain to get away from him. Struggling against his superior strength mostly amped due to his rage. She grinned at him and grasped her wand.

 _"EXPELLIAMUS!"_ she shouted sending the Potions Master flying through the grass and took off via apparation.

Snape had been out cold as the rain continued to pour soaking him indefinitely as he layed in the center of the field. Ursula Black made her way toward the Ground of Hogwarts near the edge of the forbidden forest.

She had known Phaeron would be waiting. She had made arrangements to meet with him before hand. It was time to proceed in the next step of her plan. As she plotted Snape began to stir in the center of the field. His mind had been screaming for him to awaken and get to his son as fast as he could. He had a feeling that's where the deranged witch would head, to Hogwarts castle...To Phaeron.


	96. Chapter 95:Poison For The Ear

_**Chapter 95: Poison For The Ear**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Tell Me Would You Kill To Save A Life...Would You Kill To Prove You're Right...Crash...Crash...Burn...Let It All Burn...This Hurricane Chasing Us All Under Ground...No Matter How Many Deaths That I Die I Will Never Forget...No Matter How Many Lives That I Live I Will Never Regret...There Is A Fire Inside This Heart...And A Riot About To Explode Into flames...Do You Really Want...Do You Really Want Me Dead...Or Alive To Torture For My Sins..."}Hurricane, 30 Seconds To Mars**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **T**_ he rain continued to come down as Ursula Black made her way to the grounds of Hogwarts. Per the usual Phaeron had been at the lake reading a bit before he decided to head in for the night. The young witch collapsed onto the ground a foot away from him, seemingly exhausted from hurried flight and her ordeal. Phaeron lept to his feet and raced over toward her. A look of concern plastered across his sallow pale face. He kneeled down beside the ailing witch whom had looked to have been in quite a scuffle.

"Urs?" he said frantically looking her over. "What the hell happened?"

Ursula Black's chaotic dark eyes looked up at Phaeron filled with hurt and fear.

"Urs?" said Phaeron concerned.

"G-Get away.." she rasped.

Phaeron arched an eyebrow in response to her strange behavior.

"Urs...it's me." he said.

"Stay away from me Snape." she said struggling to get her battered body away from him.

"Urs why are you acting like this?" asked the younger Snape. "What's happened...why can't you just tell me?"

Ursula again tried in vain to escape the clutches of a Snape. This time one with concern behind his obsidian eyes. Phaeron knew he wasn't going to get her to talk about what happened not with her being as hysterical as she was. He decided to gently probe her mind for the information. Ursula found herself looking deep into the obsidian eyes of her young lover.

 _"Legilimens!"_ said Phaeron focusing on her mind.

He had a time of getting passed her apparent defenses before the images came to him.

 _{He saw his father clad in his usual ebony attire and glaring down at Ursula with a strange look in his eyes. His pale face twisted in an emotionless mask as he reached down and clasped his long pale fingers around the young witch's throat. The burning rage behind Snape's obsidian eyes had been intense so much so that the evident fear of him radiated through the memory._

 _Phaeron saw his father continue to try and viciously choke Ursula to death for no apparent reason._

 _The crazed look in the older wizard's eyes had been most unsettling. }_

Phaeron didn't understand any of this. Why was his father trying to kill his girlfriend and what was so bad about her that he had to resort to attempted murder.

"W-What is all this?" he asked in disbelief.

Ursula looked at him apparently fearful.

"My aunt told me that...H-He...that man...you're father...savagely raped my aunt during the war." said the young witch cautiously. "When I confronted him about the incident he went completely mad and started choking me...he probably would have killed me if I hadn't hexed him and escaped."

Phaeron shook his head unable to imagine his father doing anything like that.

He went back into her mind to find evidence of what she had just told him. Sure enough it all had been there as if playing on a reel for his eyes only. Phaeron pulled out of Ursula's mind not knowing what to make of what was happening. His father was not the overly violent type and it didn't seem to make any sense that he would suddenly attack Ursula of all people given his knowledge of his son's relationship with her.

"I-I think you're mistaken." said Phaeron looking at Ursula. "My father would never..."

"You're father was a death eater." reasoned Ursula. "The highest ranking death eater at that...Voldemort's right hand...there is no telling what he's done or to how many people."

Phaeron shook his head.

"My father is a good man." he said not wishing to believe her. "He would never..."

"Never what...murder Muggle-Borns like your mother, or commit rape, or torture innocents?" asked Ursula sounding hurt that he had not believed her. "My Aunt was there Phaeron...I think she would know a thing or two about what death eaters like your father were up to."

Phaeron narrowed his obsidian eyes at the young witch.

"How would you know?" he asked. "Just who is your aunt anyway?"

"Bellatrix LeStrange." replied Ursula with fire behind her chaotic dark eyes.

"T-The mad witch?" asked Phaeron in disbelief. "D-Draco's Aunt...she's...related to you too?"

The young witch nodded.

"The very same." she said. "So you see I have it on good authority just how twisted your death eater father was...if anyone knows it's her."

"My father is not a monster." said Phaeron. "He would never just attack anyone...at least not without provocation on his part."

Ursula sighed.

"Open your eyes Phaeron." she said still sounding hurt. "He's a monster just like everyone said he was...wither you want to believe it or not."

"NO!" shouted Phaeron becoming testy. "My father risked his life to bring down Voldemort, he's a war hero for _Merlin's_ sake."

"Nobody is saying he didn't do his part in terms of the war, I even commend him for that...but there is something seriously wrong with him." replied Ursula understanding Phaeron's attachment to his father. "I'm just saying he's got a dark side too...I found out first hand about it tonight."

The young Slytherin still couldn't make sense of what he saw in Ursula's mind.

She had never lied to him before and coming out of the blue with this information about his father...still she had been the one that outed the truth about Harry Potter as a favor to him despite being expelled from Hogwarts.

"M-My father?" said Phaeron still wrestling with this new information.

Ursula nodded with a sorrowful look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry you had to find out like this Phaeron." she said.

"I-I have to speak to my mother...she...she'll know what to do." said Phaeron trying to come up with a plan of action. "In the mean time we have to find a way to keep you safe."

"I-I can take care of myself." said Ursula trying to reassure him and failing miserably.

She tried to stand up straight and only caused herself to nearly fall over before Phaeron caught her in his arms.

"Take it easy Urs." he said softly.

His emotions were all over the place. His concern for Ursula and his rage toward his own father were at odds with what should be in control. Upon seeing the marks on her arms and neck, his rage had been a clear winner but Ursula needed his help given her condition. He couldn't take her into Hogwarts and thought Hogsmeade Village had been the best place for her.

She took his hand and they neared the edge of the forbidden forest when a crack of thunder filled their ears. Phaeron didn't need to look behind him to be able to tell who it had been.

Ursula seemed to grow all the more terrified as she too noted whom had caused the thunderous sound.

The tale tell signs of smoke reminiscent of the death eaters had been all around.


	97. Chapter 96:Witchy Woman

_**Chapter 96: Witchy Woman**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...took a while to put this together best I could do...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Raven hair and ruby lips...Sparks fly from her finger tips...Echoed voices in the night...She's a restless spirit on an endless flight...Wooo hooo witchy woman see how...High she flies...Woo hoo witchy woman she got...The moon in her eye..."}Witchy Woman, The**_ ** _Eagles_**

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _ **U**_ nable to see even his hand in front of his face, Severus Snape staggered through the tall grasses of the abandoned muggle field. He had woken some time after Bellatrix departed and due to the intense level of pain and inability to properly control his muscles, he could not go after her. The Potions Master knew that he had been out long enough to cause Hermione to worry. His scuffle with Bellatrix had proven what he had feared would happen in terms of his condition. If he had been in better health he would have easily overpowered the insane witch. His apparent weakness further displayed in his inability to hold off the deranged witch's attacks.

The Potions Master had been pleased to find that despite his own bodily harm, Bellatrix had not damaged the potion he was to retrieve for his pregnant wife. Scrambling to his feet Snape took a breath and focused on his next point of apparation. The throbbing aches from his scuffle had become second place in his mind as images of the home he shared with Hermione and Sidney flooded them.

The faint sense of magic swirling about took hold and Snape found himself at the safe point of apparation close enough to his home in Muggle London. His vision blurred once more but not before he reached the front door. He had known out of habit to change his attire once apparation had been complete, and with good timing too as he stumbled passed a few spectating muggles on his way up the steps toward Hermione's flat.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Phaeron had been stunned to find Draco Malfoy standing on the edge of the forest with a stern look in his gray eyes. He walked over toward his god-brother with a look of concern etched across his pale face. The younger Snape had done his best to keep the whereabouts of his recently expelled girlfriend a secret as she ducked behind the trees leading into the forbidden forest. The raven haired Slytherin had been a little caught off guard by Draco's sudden appearance and of course he had been unnerved by the former death eater's flight.

"Phaeron...what are you still doing out here?" asked the Slytherin Head of House.

"I-I believe I lost track of time." said Phaeron thought not a smooth in cover as he had hoped.

Draco arched an eyebrow at him much as Snape use to do to him whenever the young Malfoy had been caught unawares. The irony of doing the same thing to his former professor's child was amusing to say the least.

"Well get to the dungeons." instructed Draco. "I'm not the only one who has rounds tonight...wouldn't want to be caught out of bed by one of those damned Gryffindors do you?"

"No." said Phaeron gathering himself. "We can't have that, we both know father would never let me live it down."

Draco chuckled some amused.

"I would imagine Uncle Severus would probably hex whatever Gryffindor dared give you detention first." he said amused. "of course your mother would be the first to hand out the hexes."

Phaeron shook his head. Draco had been an amusing guy when in private.

The obsidian eyes of the young Snape found Ursula had been gone. His knowledge of her present condition did not seem to help matters as he tried his best not to let Draco in on his concerns. He knew he would be seeing Ursula again, though he would spend the remainder of the night tossing and turning as he thought about her.

Phaeron had been curious about the information Ursula had given him concerning his father, and Draco's mysterious aunt. He couldn't fathom either of them being related, Draco would have said so at the beginning of first year, unless of course he had been unaware of the relation. Ursula herself seemed like she had only recently come across this information via their mutual aunt.

"Come along Phaeron." said Draco putting a hand on the younger Slytherin's shoulder. "We wouldn't want you getting lost on your way to the dungeons again."

Reluctantly, Phaeron accompanied his god-brother into the Slytherin Dungeons. Apparently his discussion with Ursula Black would have to wait.

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Hermione had been pacing the sitting room when Snape finally arrived. She had not known what had taken him so long. He looked to be no worse for wear when he arrived and appeared to be a moody as ever when traveling in the muggle world. The concerned pregnant witch let out a sigh of relief and made her way over to her husband.

"What took you so long?" she asked immediately throwing her arms around his neck.

Muggles are incredibly nosy." said Snape annoyed. "If not for their constant need to stick their collective noses into my business then I could have possibly made it here much sooner."

"That explains why we never could get anything over on you at Hogwarts." said Hermione not at all masking her well placed concern.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the bold witch in his grasp. He did his best to conceal the agony that had been ripping through him as he looked into Hermione's ever inquisitive amber eyes.

"Very funny witch." he said trying to keep his bored tone in place.

Not arousing her suspicion had been the main objective for the moment, followed by obtaining his trusty potion to quell the searing pain.

Hermione had been much quicker on the draw than Snape had ever given her credit for and she immediately deduced that all was not well with her husband despite his valiant efforts to convince her otherwise. It seemed the time she spent living alone with Phaeron as a child had given her keen insight into her dear husband's psyche.

"Severus." said Hermione running her hand along his chest noting the effort in keeping his face from betraying how tender his muscles were in that area.

"Yes witch?" asked Snape trying to keep his voice from portraying the pain he felt.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you or are you just going to keep drawing this out?" she asked narrowing those same amber eyes at him.

Snape fought the urge to smirk at her perceptiveness.

"I ran into an old friend." he admitted. "It was a very enlightening experience to say the least."

"Is that why you seem to be in a good deal of pain?" asked the pregnant witch.

Snape shook his head.

"I stand by my previous comment." he said in a bored tone.

"Git." said Hermione noting how he reversed her comment about not getting anything passed him at Hogwarts due to his muggle heritage. "Alright let's see the damage."

Snape gingerly took off his suit jacket and shirt. Hermione insisted on examining him fully noting the scars and bruised purple flesh that had once been pale. Gingerly she massaged the sore places on his torso and rubbed her delicate fingers across his ribs. Snape grimaced a few times but loved her touch all the same.

"Stupid git." she muttered as she massaged him. "Did you really think you could hide this from me?"

Snape groaned as she pressed more into the bruise noting the collection of blood beneath his skin. With a sigh she left him taking her soft touch with her as she ventured into the bathroom.

"This old friend wore heels didn't she?" she asked fishing about in the medicine cabinet.

Snape loosened his belt and moved over toward the couch and his trusty briefcase. He quickly opened it and took out the small black phial that he had seemed to become dependent upon in the last few months. Master Phaeron had warned him not to exceed his usual dosage and he kept that in mind as he drank some down. He knew that he would have to tell his wife and his children the truth about his current condition but he had not wanted to worry her, especially given that she had been pregnant.

He hardly wanted her to know about the attack let alone tell her he was ill.

Quickly re-stopping the phial and placing it back into his briefcase, Snape sat down on the sofa. Hermione returned with a health potion and her wand. She instructed him to drink down the health potion and cast a few light healing charms. The Potions Master began to heal rather rapidly despite the still apparent soreness from muscles.

"See." said Hermione looking into his obsidian eyes with her amber ones. "Isn't this better than being in pain because you want to hide it from me?"

Snape simply nodded.

"Now." said the pregnant witch sitting on his lap with her back pressed into his chest. "Are you going to tell me who attacked you or am I going to have to follow you around until I get an answer?"

Snape sighed.

This witch had been like a muggle blood hound. As incessant in her questions as if she were still back at Hogwarts looking up at the projection for the newest lesson.

"Bellatrix." he said almost bitterly.

Snape watched as Hermione's face twisted into a grimace of pure rage.

"She's still on the loose!?" she exclaimed nearly jumping out of his lap in her combined shock and rage.

"I was a shocked as you are about it." he replied still in a bored tone. "But you need to remain calm."

"REMAIN CALM!? shouted Hermione narrowing her amber eyes at her husband. "HOW CAN I REMAIN CALM WITH THAT NUTTER BITCH ROAMING ABOUT ATTACKING MY HUSBAND AND WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE HAS PLANNED FOR MY CHILDREN!"

Snape sighed once more. He knew she wouldn't be taking this well. Hence his lack of interest in telling her about his recent encounter.

"Hermione, I understand your rage and even your worries." he said calmly. "But do take into account witch that you are with child and I do not want you or the baby having any complications..."

The amber eyed witch took into account the worry on her husband's face and tried her best to relax. She knew he had been right about her and the baby needing her to keep a clear head. She had been nearing the end of her pregnancy and he had been as concerned as ever. Still, the very thought of Bellatrix LeStrange being anywhere near her husband made her blood boil. She had not forgotten the horrid witch nor her obsession with Severus.

The fact that Severus had been with her before their marriage only made it worse in terms of her own insecure thoughts. He had been weak for the deranged witch before, even going so far as to break his vows and bed her during the war. There was no way she was going to let her come anywhere near Severus now...they had two children and a real life together outside of the wizarding world and their war hero reputations. She had almost lost him once due to Harry Potter's arrogance, she was not about to turn him over to Bellatrix, that was for damn sure.

"Alright." she said calming herself. "I'll try and keep my temper."

"Good." said Snape looking her over once more.

He placed a his large pale hand on her protruding belly.

"I'm still trying Severus." she said sounding exhausted.

"I know." he replied rubbing her pregnant belly. "I had no other contact with her."

"I believe you." said Hermione not looking at him.

She had been far too busy trying to keep from seeing the images of him and Bellatrix from inciting her temper.

"I love you witch." he said leaning into her ear.

"I love you too wizard." she replied stroking the hand that rubbed her belly.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, Snape noted how tired Hermione must have been. He watched her yawn and reciprocated it on impulse.

"Come on." he said taking her hand and starting to get to his feet causing her to slide to her feet as well. "Time for bed witch."

Hermione gave little protest as they headed toward their collective bedroom. A thought came to him and he stopped before entering and looked at his sleepy wife.

"Sidney?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"My mother's." said Hermione sleepily. "He's apparently staying for the weekend."

Snape nodded and proceeded to lead her into the bedroom.

 _The Master Bedroom, Snape residence..._

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed as Snape removed her slippers massaging her aching feet in the process. She had been having a lot of problems with her feet this late in her pregnancy due to her impulsive need to be on her feet for long periods of time. He used his wand and spelled off their collective attire and pulled back the comforter and sheets on the bed. Hermione's head hit the pillow and she was out cold before he could utter a word of good night. Snape slowly eased his way into bed beside her with his mind clouded with the events of the day. He had been keeping a great deal from her, his illness not withstanding but the fact that Bellatrix was bedding their eldest son, bedding Phaeron...Hermione would no doubt hex Bellatrix on sight and him as well for the atrocity being under her radar. She would have a few hexes for Dumbledore and Phaeron alike in this matter. The witch was definitely formidable when she got going. Oddly enough it was something he had always been proud of in terms of her fiery personality.

Drifting off to sleep due to extreme exhaustion, Snape's thoughts drifted to his son and the up hill battle he had brewing against Bellatrix in order to keep his family safe. He wondered about the nature of his son's attachment to Bellatrix at this stage in the game, his own attachment at that age had been quite frightening so much so that it took the combined efforts of Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, and Hermione Granger to break her hold on him and it still wasn't as completely broken as he would like to have thought.

He had been with Bellatrix consistently since he was seventeen years of age. Their sexual history and her knowledge of how to push his buttons like no other was dangerous weapon in her arsenal and she knew bloody well how to use it. He did not doubt she had the same sort of set up when it came to his young son. Snape had wished for lack of anything better to do, that his son wouldn't inherit his darker appetites but given his temperament and preference for Bellatrix LeStrange between the sheets. The boy it seemed had become something of a spirited copy of him. Minus the self-loathing and hellish background.


	98. Chapter 97:Dark Desires

_**Chapter 97: Dark Desires**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"You're not shy, you get around...You wanna fly, don't want your feet on the ground...You stay up, you won't come down...You wanna live, you wanna move to the sound...Got fire in your veins...Burnin' hot but you don't feel the pain...Your desire is insane...You can't stop until you do it again...You play tricks on my mind...You're everywhere but you're so hard to find...You're not warm or sentimental...You're so extreme, you can be so temperamental..."} Urgent, Foreigner**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World (1977)..._

 _ **F**_ ire had been in the veins of a seventeen year old Severus Snape as he walked down the near empty halls of Hogwarts. He had already experienced a good deal of loss and hormonal changes since his arrival at Hogwarts for his first year. He had been hated and spurned since his birth and having an entire house of students hate him simultaneously upon his arrival had been a record for any Slytherin worth their salt in Hogwarts history, well to be fair, The Slytherin _Pureblood_ elite hated him until he had taken his dark mark with he had displayed proudly to any and all who thought him easy prey just before he beat them into a collective pulp. The Marauders had been the first to find out just how formidable Severus Sebastian Snape had become in the wake of embracing his darker nature. His magic had been much more powerful and could be magnified depending upon his mood, with at that time varied at alarming rates.

With Lucius Malfoy's backing, he had a good deal of funds at his disposal as well as residuals from his already patented potions work and he had not even covered his N.E.W.T.S just yet. His O.W.L.S. has been record breaking especially when they gave Slytherin house claim to fame for having the brightest mind of their era, an ironic title if ever there had been one for the young Snape. He scoffed at it's intended significance as if it were mere dressing for the damned.

He had been well on his way to becoming a father for the first time, after having gotten the notorious death eater witch Bellatrix LeStrange pregnant the first time he had ever bedded, being the preemptive term, the passionate witch. Lily Evans had been more interested in James Potter exchanging kisses and greetings with the arrogant prat. Snape had not cared at this point. He had been more than a little arrogant with the options afforded to him in his new circle of friends.

Regulus Black and he had been quite close in terms of schooling and Slytherin pride. The young Slytherin Black had been a welcome breath of fresh air since taking the mark as well. He often referred to Snape as "cousin", making it known that he approved of Snape and his favorite cousin Bellatrix having a child together.

Often Regulus and Snape would be sent on assignment together and he would help him retrieve potions ingredients. As far as friends go, Severus Snape was partial to Lucius Malfoy, and Regulus Black. The three of them had been Slytherin's unholy trio of sorts. Lucius aging out of Hogwarts did little to dampen their rebellious spirits.

Vandalizing Hogwarts property, mocking and hexing Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws had been the sport of kings. Late night parties in the Slytherin common room had been the stuff of legend, Slughorn had been much too much a coward to openly oppose death eaters not to mention his lack of interest in his students aside from those of his Slugclub.

One particular afternoon, Minerva McGonagall had caught Severus and a six year Slytherin girl, Harleen Quellman in the half empty corridors. Filch had not bothered to try and bring the young Snape in on detention charges given his memory of all the young Slytherin had endured before he had fallen in with the death eater crowd and of course genuine fear of him. It was well know how Snape had manufactured nasty dark hexes that made unforgivable curses look humane. Not to mention his valued potions work in helping keep the medical supplies full.

Taking on a bit of Slytherin tact, Filch figured if worst came to worst with Snape at the helm, the young Slytherin would never forget a kindness. Minerva McGonagall had been another matter. She had been Gryffindor through and through, so much so that when she caught Severus with his trousers down and some young foolish girl's legs wrapped around his waist she did not hesitate to put her foot down.

Snape had been the priced Death Eater at the school with he and Regulus being the youngest and treated like rock stars. Suddenly due to his association Slytherin girls didn't mind so much that he was a poor half blood. Not when he was associated with the likes of Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black.

The young Slytherin had been preoccupied with his raging hormones as he ignored Harleen's blatant attempts to get his attention when Minerva appeared before them. Severus had been so into the task that the he had barely noted his trousers had fallen down around his ankles and that the cool afternoon night air had been even cooler against the flesh of his flexing backside as he thrust rather brutally into the young drunken witch. Her screams barely muffled by his rather large pale hand while his other arm had been wrapped around her waist in a bid to hold her up against the wall.

Severus had not know what his relationship had done to him, a he had not been this sexually active or aggressive before he started bedding Bellatrix. She seemed to encourage his bad behavior. It added a strange sense of pride and ownership to their torrid affair. The poor drunken girl had not know that Bellatrix giving him expressed orders in terms of his school wide liaisons had been the reason for the casual encounter.

"SEVERUS SEBASTIAN SNAPE!" shouted an outraged Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Her green eyes had been scrunched in fury as she grabbed the thrusting teenage wizard as he tried to further indulge his pleasure with the young Slytherin witch.

He turned his attention to the old witch feeling the sting of his ear being pulled.

The short sighted gesture on the part of the Transfigurations Professor. Snape nearly lost his footing as he took care to untangle himself from Harleen. He quickly pulled up his trousers and tucked his still engorged cock back into them and looked up at the angry Professor with drunken annoyance.

Harleen had taken care to make herself decent as well not at all wishing to meet McGonagall's strict scrutinizing eyes.

"YOUNG MAN JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" asked the irate Professor. "AND IN THE CORRIDORS NO LESS...HAVE YOU NO SHAME MR. SNAPE!?"

Seeing double with a smirk on his face, Snape shrugged.

"I was attempting to get a good bit of trim for the night until I was interrupted by your Gryffindor meddling." replied Snape not at all intimidated by her presence. There wasn't much any of them could do to him and his head of house was utterly useless in terms of punishment. "As far as having...what was it?...shame...no I have none...being the son of Tobias Snape took care of that long ago."

The Transfigureations Professor had been utterly disgusted as she caught a glimpse of the dark mark on Severus' left forearm. She had not particularly like the young Slytherin during his numerous altercations with her Gryffindors but often she felt for him, particularly when he had lost both his parents and found himself without his dearest friend Lily Evans for much for their time at Hogwarts. She had seen the two of them when they arrived, inseparable and sweet with each other, it was the kind of thing that gave her hope for Severus when he had been a child but worried her when he entered his teenage years and Lily distanced herself from him.

At first she believed the boy's dark nature would inevitably drag Lily down with him. Then she spent a good deal of time in the company of James Potter and other Gryffindors. And when she had witnessed the end of Lily Evans and Severus Snape's strained friendship she feared this would be the result of the promising young wizard as she knew him.

"Detention both of you." bellowed the irate Professor. "And Fifty points from Slytherin for your inability to have control over your hormones and underage drinking."

Snape rolled his eyes. He had not been surprised Professor McGonagall had taken such a substantial amount of points from him. He was a Slytherin after all.

"Mr. Snape you will report to Mr. Filch first thing in the morning." she continued as if rubbing salt in a wound. "Miss Quellman you report to my office first thing in the morning."

Harleen made herself scarce while Snape simply glared at Minerva.

"I am very disappointed in you Mr. Snape." said Professor McGonagall truly appalled by his behavior.

Snape simply shrugged.

"I'm the second most hated wizard in the world next to the dark lord." he said in a bored tone. "What makes you think I care about being a disappointment you?"

Professor McGonagall sighed as she looked into the hate filled obsidian eyes of Severus Snape.

"This may come as a shock to you Mr. Snape, but when you first walked through those doors and into that Great Hall, I had very high hopes for a wizard of your brilliance." she said in a sorrowful tone.

Severus had never been one for sentiment especially from a self-righteous indignant Gryffindor house stooge, having the Head of that damnable house try and play upon his on existent good nature only intensified his rage.

"Save the touchy,"feel guilt" line for your Gryffindors, Professor McGonagall." replied the raven haired wizard bitterly. "When I was a child in need of those false promises and coddling you were no where to be found...isn't it interesting how I am worthy of your attention now...now that I have taken it upon myself to further my association in the wizarding world."

Minerva simply shook her head ruefully.

"You walk a dark path Mr. Snape." she said still with sorrow in her tone. "I would hate to see such potential wasted with your chosen class of acquaintances."

Snape scoffed.

"Interesting." he said still in a mocking tone. "But I won't play this game old woman...you don't like me and I have no love loss for you...I'll serve my detention and you can coke on the house points if it appeases your little Gryffindor sense of entitlement, but don't think I am someone you can patronize for the hell of it..."

"Watch your language Mr. Snape." said McGonagall irate. "That's another ten points for your insolence."

Snape said nothing as he looked into her sorrowful green eyes.

"Gryffindors." he scoffed. "Professor McGonagall you and I both know I did not choose to associate with my current acquaintances...not everyone can hide in their pretty little tower and sleep through the night without a care in the world like your precious Gryffindors...Before you go making your holier than thou judgments remember...I am a half-blood who's parents were pitifully poor and now are deceased...I am hated by all for the sole purpose of amusement...my one and only friend would rather take up with my tormentor than accept my apology for a heat of the moment out burst and no one cares wither or not I live or die...so why not have some fun along the way."

With that Snape left Minerva McGonagall to consider his side of things for a change.

When given thought to the young Slytherin's situation it had made a good deal of sense why he chose to join those that were brooding in darkness. It was the only option. The older witch had found her heart heavy with guilt as she realized he had been right, there was no one that had cared about Severus Snape. So to the disgruntled teen, whom she had no idea was well on his way to becoming a father, what was the point of fighting his Slytherin betters.

 _Later..._

Snape had finished serving his detention with Filch. He had taken it upon himself to actually serve it instead of breezing through it like a Gryffindor prat. He had been good and tired when he had completed his task but still managed to brew a dozen potions for restocking the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had been kind to him. If there was ever a kind soul that had attempted to care for the young Slytherin it had definitely been the old med-witch. Restocking her supplies had been a sort of secret thing, she never knew he carefully brewed each potion and shelved it just before she entered her office the next day. He had even gone the extra mile and organized her shelves for her labeling the potions for easy access.

Once he had finished that, Snape decided to make his way toward the forbidden forest. He knew Bellatrix would be waiting for him and he had already been wound up at the thought of being with her. Life seemed to be much more bearable with Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, Narcissa Malfoy, and Bellatrix LeStrange to hang out with. Although Snape and Bellatrix did little hanging out and more shagging than anything.

Snape had been excited to have a child on the way and it was only their little group that knew the truth of the baby's paternity prior to his birth. Bellatrix had been far less enraged to have a half-blood in the ranks but only when at Malfoy Manor or a round their little group.

The expecting witch had been smiling when Snape came through the trees.

"There you are Severus." she said in her usual moody tone. "It took you long enough."

"What do you want from me witch I had detention." he grumbled.

"Serves you right for trying to stick your cock in every thing with two sets of lips." said Bellatrix not at all hiding her bitterness.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"Is that not what you wanted me to do considering how often I require your impregnated form for a shag?" he asked confused.

Bellatrix narrowed her chaotic dark eyes at him.

"I've changed my mind." she replied still bitter. "If anyone benefits from your freakishly large cock it's me and only me."

Snape smirked.

"Want me all to yourself do you?" he taunted.

Don't flatter yourself Half-blood." scoffed Bellatrix. "It's only the hormones talking."

Snape seemed to ignore her comment and proceeded to kiss the glowing witch for all her efforts. He had never imagined her in a more beautiful light as they made their way to Hogsmeade for the evening, Snape had to be back in the Slytherin Dungeons before breakfast and their time was short. Luckily he knew the dungeons and grounds like the back of his hand not to mention how unimportant he truly was in the eyes of the Headmaster and other staff.

The Snape Residence, Muggle London...

Breaking into a cold sweat Snape's obsidian eyes sprang open still cloaked by the night sky. He could make out the stars and the light glow of the coming morning just out over the horizon. He could feel the warmth of his sleeping wife's body beside him as his thought drifted back n forth between Bellatrix and Hermione. He had been determined to keep his son out of the deranged witch's orbit, knowing all too well the intoxicating sensation of being with such a powerful woman.

He had also been weary of his pregnant wife.

He had never loved anyone as much or as fiercely as he had loved Hermione Granger-Snape and it still amazed him that he was fortunate enough to get to return to her. He had not wanted to lose her or their children for that matter to any revenge plot Bellatrix had in store for him. He had known all too well just how possessive and vindictive she could be.

His time with her had been a roller coaster ride of lust and hatred, at least on his part. He had wanted nothing to do with the witch initially and the dark lord forced the issue. Or at least that is what Snape kept telling himself. His obsidian eyes went back to the sleeping Hermione Granger-Snape.

 _She was his whole world now._

 _Her happiness was his happiness._

 _Their children made them both happy._

 _So why was he reminiscing about his life with Bellatrix? And why did it all feel so welcoming?_

Fearing any more thought on the subject of his deranged ex-lover, Snape turned and scooted closer to his sleeping wife. The scent of jasmine from her bushy hair put his thoughts into perspective.

 _This is who he loved._

 _This was who he needed to protect._

 _His Hermione._

 _His Hermione and their two sons._

Still taking in her familiar warmth and intoxicating scent, he knew that he would do anything to keep her and the children safe. Even if it meant damning himself in the process. His lack of regard for his own well being had worked for him so far in his life. He didn't see how it made any real difference now. Not when he was at war with Bellatrix.


	99. Chapter 98:Common Understanding

_**Chapter 98: Common Understanding**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post, sorry for any mistakes I missed}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content ahead...**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

 _ **T**_ he pounding of the headboard against the bedroom wall accompanied by the ringing of passion filled voices rang out as the mattress springs go a decent work out. The sweat blasted naked forms of Severus Snape and his very pregnant wife Hermione. The slender form and protruding belly of Hermione had been easily protected as Severus spooned behind her in the peaceful comforts of their bedroom. The seemingly insatiable young Gryffindor witch had demanded her husband's notorious freakishly large cock to sate her baser appetites and he was not one to deny her by any means. His own building need for her had taken a back seat as he struggled to keep his wayward passion in check so that he did not harm her or their unborn child.

"SEVERUS!" shouted the passion filled witch gripping at the sheets on their bed and pressing her back into her husband's chest. Each carefully timed thrust radiating through their collective bodies.

A low growl escaped the pale lips of Severus Snape as he tried with all his might to concentrate to keep himself in check. His hands came down on her wide child rearing hips gently squeezing the soft exposed flesh.

Tears streamed down the cheeks of the Gryffindor witch as Bellatrix LeStrange's taunting came back to her. A moment where she should have been enjoying being with the man she loved, her husband...her treacherous mind was trying to make her over analyze what didn't need to be.

 _{"You have no idea what a man like him needs."} hissed the deranged witch. {"You have no idea of the darkness that resides in him...with me he can embrace it...he'll never have to hide from himself or be ashamed..."}_

All the while Snape had nearly lost control of himself as his passions began to get the better of him. He began thrusting rather hard into his pregnant wife's warmth. The Gryffindor witch noted that he had been seemingly holding back whenever he took her to bed, as if she had been some delicate flower he had not wanted his baser appetites to rip apart.

"Yessss." hissed Snape as his grip on her thigh became tighter.

He kissed his wife needing to feel her against him.

"SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione losing herself in the passion he was stirring.

Both Snape and Hermione found themselves skyrocketed to their collective release and completely spent from their activity. Looking up at the ceiling and trying to catch her breath, Hermione found herself still plagued by the words of Bellatrix, even as her husband slept peacefully with her in his arms.

Tears streamed down the pale cheeks of the formidable Gryffindor witch. Snape as if he could sense her sadness in his sleep, nuzzled close to her and took in the familiar scent of jasmine from her bushy hair. His wide pale palm against her hard belly as if still trying to protect his unborn child even in his sleep.

"Hermione." he grumbled in sleep.

Despite the assurances of his love and devotion, Hermione could not bring herself to ignore the foul words of Bellatrix that seemed to cut through her like a knife through butter. It pierced her very core and made her even more afraid of losing the man she loved. There was no denying a chemistry between Snape and the deranged witch, she had witnessed that much when she found them together, there was also the strange way the older witch seemed to command her husband especially given his baser instincts. As two Slytherins she didn't doubt that they would have a better understanding of each other.

Hermione recalled all the times Severus had taken her to bed and told her how much he loved her. The look in his eyes, the conviction in his tone told her that she was indeed the woman he had loved and would always love despite his very complicated past. Though she had been intimidated by his daunting sexual history before their marriage, it was another thing to know of him intimately and then find out about his sexual exploits. The sleepy witch tried to shake her wayward thoughts.

 _Severus loved her._

 _He had given her two beautiful sons and there was a third child between them on the way._

 _There was no way that he would walk away from her and their children._

 _There was no way that Bellatrix could get her slimy claws into him and take him away._

 _Was there?_

In the wake of wrestling with her own thoughts, Hermione Granger-Snape pushed aside the silly notion of losing her husband and settled into his loving embrace as she drifted off to sleep. Severus was her wizard. _If Bellatrix thought for one minute that she was going to take him away from her or their children she had another thing coming._

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Hermione Granger-Snape sat quietly in the sitting room of her Muggle London flat. She had been about six months to term and already a proud mother of two intelligent and resourceful boys. She had never imagined that her decision to meet with Professor Dumbledore about her impending participation in the ludicrous Marriage Law invoked by Minister Fudge and taken advantage of by Voldemort would lead to her having a life with her former Potions Professor. She smiled some thinking about what had become of them since the first few seconds of signing the document that sealed their union as husband and wife. She also didn't imagine Ginny not being apart of her life. Nor Harry for that matter. Ron Weasley had always been a thorn in her side. The only reason she tolerated his crudeness was due to Harry being his friend as well, not to mention how nice his family had been to her.

Hermione sighed as she rubbed her pregnant belly trying to imagine if it had been a boy or a girl growing in her womb. She and Severus never wanted to be told before hand what gender their child had been. They liked the idea of being surprised when the time came, although Severus seemed to have an almost sixth sense when it came to her actually being pregnant. There had been a knock at the door that got her out of her thoughts and she reluctantly got to her feet. The flat had been empty with Sidney off to primary school, Severus at work, and Phaeron attending Hogwarts. She herself had been on maternity leave, mostly due to Severus' insistence. After she had lost their first child due to Dolohov's attack, he never liked her to take chances during pregnancy, especially knowing what kind of workaholic she tended to be.

The heavily pregnant witch made her way over toward the front door and opened it.

To her surprise she found herself staring into the somber brown eyes of Ginerva Weasley.

In an instant she felt her rage creep into her veins as she glared at her former best friend.

"I-I know I am the last person you wanted to see." said Ginny looking down at her feet. "I only came to apologize for not believing you when you told everyone what Harry did to Severus."

Hermione's amber eyes had still been narrowed at the current Mrs. Harry James Potter.

"Well if you are expecting an out pour of emotion..." she started but was cut off by noting the tears streaming down Ginny's noticeably pale cheeks.

Ginny had not known what to think or believe anymore. She never would have suspected Harry capable of such cruelty and then to know what it cost Hermione and Phaeron after everything they went through in the war.

"I'm so sorry." said Ginny. "I-I didn't think...I didn't believe Harry could be so cruel..."

Hermione sighed noting that Ginny really had no responsibility in what happened to Severus back then. She had been lied to just like much of the wizarding world and by two people she trusted the most to have merit when it came to their word.

"Come in Ginny." she said exhausted with this subject. "We'll have some tea and you'll feel better."

Ginny nodded and entered the flat Hermione shared with her husband and two sons.

"Baby number two?" she asked noting Hermione's belly for the first time.

"Three actually." replied the amber eyed witch. "Well, Fourth pregnancy if we're including them all."

Ginny nodded.

"You two still don't waist any time." she said with a weak smile.

Hermione closed the front door locking it as they walked toward the kitchen.

 _Later..._

Severus Snape had come through the door with a rather exhausted Sidney in his arms with his head resting on his shoulder. Hermione smiled when Snape brought the boy into the sitting room. The obsidian eyes of the former Potions Professor had fallen on the red haired witch whom had come from the kitchen. It appeared to him that Hermione and her good friend Ginerva had made up. He thought it was good that she had someone to talk to aside from her all too nosy mother. Besides, he had been use to the playful girlish banter from the witches. Having had to endure it for so many years as their Potions Professor at Hogwarts.

"Hello Professor." said Ginny not at all comfortable using his first name or even his new muggle name for that matter. "or would Headmaster be more appropriate?"

"I have not been your professor for some time, Mrs. Potter." said Snape with his familiar obsidian eyes taking in the sight of the blossomed young Gryffindor witch. "I also do not relish being addressed as Headmaster either, that was a particular dark time that I do not like to revisit when possible."

Ginny seemed to grimace at the mention of her married name. Her marriage to Harry Potter had been something of a sore subject given all she had found out about him.

"Please." she said nearly fumbling over her own sadness. "Call me Ginny."

"Only if you cease referring to me as Professor." he said. "And never refer to me as headmaster again...in the interest of remaining civil, Severus would be as fine an address as any."

Ginny nodded.

"I'll try Profess...Severus." she said catching herself on the formality.

"I will as well Miss-Ginerva." he replied purposely letting her know that he had not felt the need to refer to her in such casual terms.

Hermione looked back and forth between her husband and her former best friend. It had been like a strange dream given these past six years.

"Baby steps." she said with a hopeful tone.

"Indeed." replied Snape turning his attention to his young son Sidney who had taken to tugging on his father's coat for attention.

"Papa who is she?" he asked.

His voice small and delicate like that of a truly innocent child's.

Ginny's eyebrow arched at the nickname the boy referred to her former Potions Professor as. He had seemed at peace with it. The red head witch noted how much Sidney resembled both of his parents, with Severus Snape's raven hair, and Hermione's thick texture. His nose had been like that of his father's (the poor kid). His eyes were amber like that of his mother's and he favored her in most of his looks. His impressively thin build was similar to that of both Snape and Phaeron and his bountiful energy had been like that of his mother.

Snape pat the boy on the head and sighed.

"This my son is Ginerva Weasley-Potter." he replied honestly noting her cringe at the mention of the name Potter. "She was a former student of mine at Hogwarts."

Sidney seemed amazed by this news. His amber eyes widened and he looked at Ginny Weasley in shock.

"Just like Mommy?" he asked turning his attention back to his father.

"Yes." replied Snape with patience that Ginny had never seen the man display before, not even to his Slytherins when he had been Head of their House.

Sidney smiled as he turned his attention back to Ginny who politely returned his smile. With all the confidence of a Gryffindor in the making, he strolled over to her and offered his hand. If Snape had the unfortunate fate of siring a Gryffindor he would look no further than Sidney. The boy was a fit for that house as his insufferable bushy haired mother. It also didn't help that she encouraged that horrid house's values in him.

"Papa's a good teacher isn't he?" he asked in a wondrously innocent tone. "Mommy said she learned a lot from him...me and Phaeron did too."

"Phaeron and I." corrected Snape barely concealing his annoyance.

"Phaeron and I." Sidney corrected himself the with a sheepish grin reminiscent of Lupin turned back to Ginny. "I forgot...Papa doesn't like it when I talk like that."

"That's okay Sidney." said Ginny in a reassuring tone. "He didn't like it when I talked like that either."

The smaller Snape flashed another smile before making his way back toward his stern looking father.

"I like her Papa." he said pleasantly. "She's nice."

Hermione sighed.

"I suppose I am just chopped liver over here." she said looking at her younger son.

Sidney moved away from his father and made his way over toward his mother with the sweetest smile spread across his innocent face.

"MOMMY!" he exclaimed happily.

He had been careful when he hugged her, mindful of her belly and his possible brother or sister.

"Mommy, I missed you." said Sidney happily. "Papa took me to the park and we got ice cream...he was really funny..."

Hermione looked up at Snape who shook his head.

"He gave you ice cream did he?" she said narrowing her amber eyes. "Before supper no less."

"And that just proves the boy won't cut it in Slytherin." said the Potions Master making his way to his favorite chair and collapsing into it.

"And why is that?" asked Hermione with her hands on her hips in defiance.

"Because a true Slytherin knows what happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin." replied Snape. "That boy is ready to write a bloody tell all...definitely Gryffindor material."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the two Snapes it was as if nothing had ever happened that separated them for the past eleven years. She admired their bond and feisty nature. It took her back to their time at Hogwarts before...Harry did the unthinkable.

"Sidney go and do a bit of reading for a little while." said Hermione kissing her youngest son on the cheek. "Mommy's got a few choice words for Papa."

Sidney smirked and made his way toward his bedroom and closed the door.

Hermione turned her attention on Snape who had swiftly gotten out of his seat and whirled around her before she could even finish her breath. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him. Forgetting in his display of affection and manipulation that Ginny Weasley had still been there.

"You greasy git how dare you poke fun of my baby." said Hermione outraged.

Snape smirked and ran his hands along her aching body.

"I meant nothing by it witch." he replied. "Sidney is my son after-all, I simply figured you'd be proud to have confirmation of his very Gryffindor traits."

"Not if you are going to ignore him." said Hermione defensive.

Snape pulled back from her meeting her amber gaze with that of his obsidian one.

"Hermione, I may have had a reputation for disliking Gryffindor house at Hogwarts but that does not mean I will ever treat my children any differently because of where they will be placed in Hogwarts." said Snape in a serious tone. "I am not a saint nor am I a particularly pleasant person, but I will not hurt my children based on old house prejudice, I am nothing like Albus Dumbledore nor the dark lord."

Hermione sighed noting the shock on her husband's face at her blatant accusation.

"I'm sorry Severus." she said evenly. "It's just...up until now Phaeron was the only child we had and we both knew he was a Slytherin out of the starting gate...Sidney is a bit different but he loves you...he considers you the best thing since sliced bread...if you were to reject him it would destroy his whole world."

"I have no intention of rejecting my children." said Snape in an emotionless tone. "I have lived that pain for far too long and I would never subject any child of mine to it's agony...Gryffindor or not...I wouldn't even care if one of them were sorted into Hufflepuff...I just want better for them than what I got at their age."

Hermione studied her husband for quite some time.

She could see the slight hurt behind his infamous mask.

"I'm sorry Severus." she said apologetically. "I-It's just that I worry for Phaeron and Sidney...I don't want anything to come between us."

Snape smirked some and stroked her cheek.

"It's probably the hormones talking." he said in a pleasant tone.

"Maybe." replied Hermione. "Carrying your children is no picnic."

"Maybe it is when you're the child." replied Snape.

Ginny smiled when she witness the rare aspect of affection on the part of her former Potions Professor. Never in a million years would she have ever dreamed to see him so loving with anyone let alone her best friend from childhood.

"Come now witch." said Snape with a smirk. "Let's get dinner on."

Hermione sighed and quickly kissed her husband on the lips before he turned his attention to getting dinner started in the kitchen.

"He really loves you." said Ginny approvingly.

Hermione turned and noted that her friend had witnessed their little exchange.

"I love him just as much." she replied with a smile. "Maybe a little more."

"Well, I'm happy for you two." said Ginny before a wave of sadness washed over her. "Again I'm sorry for what Harry did to him...to both of you...I know having to be without him for so long...it must have hurt something awful."

Hermione sighed. She had not wished to discuss Harry Potter or his cowardly actions.

"It did hurt." said The amber eyed witch looking toward the kitchen as Severus messed about with the dishes for supper. "It hurt more than I can ever describe but he's home and we're finally happy...we've got Phaeron and Sidney...and this little one..."

She gestured toward her pregnant belly.

"Sometimes I can't believe this is really happening and I pinch myself." she admitted. "Being without him for so long was...nearly unbearable...if I didn't have Phaeron...I don't think I could have survived it."

Again Ginny looked saddened.

"Harry was such a thoughtless prat." said the red head with anger swelling in her chest. "If he had looked passed his own selfishness and saw how much the Professor meant to you...he never would have done it."

"I wouldn't be too sure." replied Hermione. "But anyway what's done is done...Severus is home and we are together again that is all that matters."

Ginny shook her head.

"You really are amazing Hermione." she said in awe of her friend. "I'm not sure I'd be so easily forgiving...or that I will...Harry has gone too far and the cover up...Dumbledore actually covering the whole thing up just to keep Harry popular...I...I just don't know if I want to stay married to a bloke that could be that heartless to his own friends."

Hermione sighed once more.

"I never said anything about forgiving Harry Potter." she said. "I am simply not interested in vengeance...I have what I have always wanted and people know the truth...that is good enough for me for now...as for your own relationship with the heartless git I cannot say much about...but you do share three children and that has to count for something...far be it from me to hold horrendous mistakes against people given whom I am married to...no doubt Severus has a few more skeletons in his closet...but for the better part of it all I know whom I married."

"That is the difference between you and I, I think." replied Ginny thoughtfully. "I don't believe I've ever known the real bloke Harry Potter...he's lied so much and to be fair you knew Severus well enough before you said I do...it was one of the reasons you married him...Harry was nothing like Severus or any other bloke with a past...he chose to be ruthless and vengeful...he chose to keep everyone in the dark about his heinous act...he chose to hurt the very witch who had seen him through the worst of times with hardly any a vote of thanks...he chose to take Severus from you despite your apparent love for the bloke..."

Ginny Weasley sighed and got to her feet.

"I will think on what more to do with what he has done." she said. "But I wish you and Professor Snape all the happiness in the world Hermione...even thought I didn't believe you when you first told us what Harry had done...I am not just going to let this get swept away...Harry will find some way to atone...if he's going to have me to live with of course."

Hermione smiled.

"I wish you luck Ginny." she said.

"Likewise." replied the red head witch. "And do let me know when this little one is born...I would like to be there this time...like I promised when we were girls."

Hermione and her former friend shared a contented laugh before Ginny took her leave wishing farewell to Snape and Sidney as she did. Once Ginny was gone, the bushy haired witch turned her attention to her smirking husband as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen with an apron on and his arms folded across his chest.

"I love you Mrs. Hermione Granger-Snape." he said pleasantly.

"And I love you Mr. Severus Snape." she replied.

They shared another pleasant kiss and made their way into the kitchen to prepare the night's supper together.


	100. Chapter 99:What Becomes Of Apples From

_**Chapter 99: What Becomes Of Apples From Trees**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...The beginning of the rain...late post, forgive the mistakes...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S.**_

 _ **Warning: Abuse and Spousal sexual assault included in flashback...Sexual content ahead**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

 _ **M**_ orning at The Snape residence had been quite a thing given all the breakfast eating and dressing Sidney for Primary school. Upon awakening there had been a good deal of excitement with Hermione experiencing what was referred to as Braxton Hicks contractions. A process that despite having been made aware of during her pregnancy with Sidney continued to catch the panicked Potions Master off guard. She had awoken him in a panic of her own feeling the movement of their unborn child within. Snape hopped out of bed with the same infamous cat like reflexes he had since his time as a spy and possibly before hand given all that he suffered as a child. His wand had been gripped tight in his large pale hand and his obsidian eyes focused so intensely on Hermione and their unborn child as if he had been given the power to see in the dark, as well as any cat that was on the prowl in the empty alleys.

"Severus." said Hermione as fear coursed through her.

Hearing the trembling in his wife's tone seemed to bring Snape to the present as he made his way over toward her.

"It's alright love." he said climbing back into bed with her as she quickly took his free hand and squeezed it for dear life. "I'm here...you are safe...it's just the pre-birth contractions...breath like the doctors have told you to."

Hermione did as he requested.

Snape got into bed with his lean form behind supporting her from behind much like he had been instructed to by those very same muggle and wizarding doctors. His long legs on either side of his pregnant wife like a kind of barrier as she leaned her back against him. She had been doing her best to breath despite the tensing of her body that came as a result of her fear. To further get her to relax during this time, Snape had discovered while she had been pregnant with Sidney, that rubbing her back also contributed to her passing the time. He did so as she began to loosen up and the contractions passed.

"Soon love." he said softly in her ear.

His free hand moving from her back to her belly as effortlessly as when he had been preparing ingredients of one of his potions.

"I'm so happy to have you home." said Hermione leaning against him as she caught her breath. "I couldn't imagine doing this without you again."

Snape silently pushed back his thoughts of the past and how she had to fare without him during her pregnancy with Phaeron.

"Shhhh." he said softly still stroking her belly. "Think nothing of it love...just relax...I'm here...and we are together...that is all that matters."

Taking his advice, Hermione settled back down losing herself in the pleasure of her husband's soft touch.

She had loved him more than he would ever know.

Snape planted a kiss atop the sleepy witch's head and eased her back into a contented sleep.

That was how their morning began.

Hours later Snape had gotten up and began his usual morning routine fussing about in a bid to ready himself for work and to take Sidney to Primary school. Getting the rather rambunctious boy dressed, fed, and out the door was a war in it of itself. Especially when he wished to play or sleep in or throw his food around in a bid to get his father's wavering attention. _Gryffindors._

Snape shuffled the fully dressed and happily readied boy out the door with one last kiss to his pregnant wife as he and Sidney began their day. Hermione had been alone only for the course of two hours when Severus had come home not at all too keen on having Hermione be home alone. She had been on bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy and it worried Snape to leave her alone for so many hours.

His boss, a surprisingly sympathetic muggle man, had taken pity on the weary Professor and allowed him to stay home with her at least until the baby was born. He had surprised Hermione with this knowledge upon his unscheduled return to the flat that evening. She had initially been skeptical about his apparent vacation time and looked into it personally. Once everything was in the clear, she had been overjoyed to have his company.

They conversed, debated, ate, and planned for the future of their unborn child as thoroughly as they had the first two. Phaeron being a Potions Master like Severus was always a given. Sidney had been the true wild card in the group. This new baby, had been a tricky one to plan for given they knew nothing of the personality that would emerge once the birth took place.

Soon Mr. and Mrs Snape found themselves exhausted and passed out rather unceremoniously on the sofa. Hermione rested her head in her sleeping husband's lap while he sat up with his back pressed against the sofa and his arms around her. The witch had been stretched out on her back with her belly beneath his possessive hand.

The book they had both been indulging in had fallen to the floor from the lack of space on the sofa.

 _{ Spinner's End had been as vivid as the day it had been before it's destruction. Even more so given that it had been the year 1966. Severus Sebastian Snape had been only six years of age when he stumbled through the halls in the middle of the night. He had heard the screams that had shattered his sleep for close to three hours now. His trembling had only intensified as his drunk brute of a father beat his mother swelling her dark eyes and busting her pale lips._

 _The copper scent of blood had been thick in the barely can be described sitting room of old. Broken glass, and toppled furniture, whatever can be called as such littered the otherwise barren hard wood floor._

 _Tears streamed down the sallow pale face of the six year old Severus as he made his way toward the kitchen. As he neared the hall the unmistakable sound of his father grunting caught his attention. Fearing for his mother though he had no idea why, Severus quickened his steps. Once he entered the kitchen he was treated to a sight that he would never be able to erase for as long as he lived._

 _Tobias Snape, his so called father had his mother Eileen pinned against the very table where they ate whatever passed for any sort of meal in those impoverish days. Her face was swollen from various bruises and tears streamed down her sallow pale cheeks. She did not put up a struggle as he held her body into the cold teal painted steel. Her usual yellow cotton dress had been raised at the waistline and her knickers cast aside._

 _The obsidian eyes of Tobias Snape fell upon his young son Severus as a wicked grin filed across his face._

 _"COME BOY!" he demanded the look of malice not retreating._

 _Severus took a step forward in his need to obey his drunken father._

 _"Let me learn you how a man takes what he wants from a woman." he spat throwing his now empty bottle of whiskey against the nearby wall and shattering it to pieces on impact._

 _The noise did little to startle the emotionally dead Eileen as she laid there allowing her husband to have his fill of sexual conquest lest he take to beating their six year old for entertainment._

 _Severus tried to shield his eyes after noting upon getting close enough to that his father's trousers were about his ankles and that he was thrusting rather violently into his helpless wife._

 _Tears streamed down the cheeks of Severus as he noted that what his father was doing was terribly wrong and that he was intentionally hurting his mother._

 _"GO ON AND CRY YOU LITTLE QUEER!" thundered the voice of his father as he continued to thrust into the battered Eileen. "You're a fucking waste of time and money just like your fucking useless bitch of mother."_

 _Severus had never hated anyone so much in his young life as much as he hated Tobias Snape. He made a silent vow to himself that he would never be anything like that monster was to the mother of his children. }_

"Severus." the concerned voice of Hermione Granger-Snape seemed to shatter what appeared to be a bad dream.

The Potions Master's obsidian eyes fluttered open and he found himself back at the flat with Hermione's amber eyes peering into him with utmost concern.

"Severus wake up." she said her voice had been kind and bordering on mother-like.

Focusing on his wife, Snape seemed to find his way back to reality.

"H-Hermione?" he said confused.

"Y-You were..." started the bushy haired witch as if she knew not how to find the words. "Well...there's tears running down your cheeks."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this and touched his face. The feel of wetness had furthered his confusion. Apparently, he had been weeping in his sleep. So much so that it caused concern for Hermione.

"I-I don't know what to say." he said looking at her as if he had been ashamed.

"Don't." said Hermione forcing him to meet her gaze. "Don't hide yourself away from me Severus...I am not ashamed of you."

Snape closed his eyes trying to get a better sense of himself.

"Talk to me." she said softly stroking his tear stained cheeks.

"I was dreaming of...Tobias and Eileen." he replied honestly. "I have not really thought of them all that much in years...aside from my trip to Spinner's End I haven't really thought about them at all."

"Do you miss them?" asked Hermione unsure if she should inquire further about her in-laws.

"No." replied Snape in an emotionless tone.

"Then why?" asked Hermione before she found herself cut off.

"I hated them." he replied looking into her amber eyes. "My mother was weak and cared nothing for her self nor I...Tobias wasn't any kind of father that I would wish on my greatest enemy...he was an abusive drunkard and given to preference of sexual assault."

Upon hearing this Hermione's eyes widened.

"Severus..." she began.

"Think nothing of it." he replied still emotionless. "They're fucking dead and good riddance I say...the world is better off without them."

Hermione had been stunned by the apparent rage behind that last statement.

"Severus what were you dreaming about?" she asked inquiring further despite the signs that she shouldn't pry.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked as if it were some dark thing that would destroy her innocent beliefs.

The bushy haired witch met her husband's gaze.

"Yes." she said true to her Gryffindor nature.

"I was about Sidney's age..." began Snape looking off into the distance as if he were going some place far away for the memory. "When I heard the familiar sounds of the drunken brute beating my mother in the kitchen...her favorite place in the house it seemed...she's spend hours scrubbing the floor there...day in and day out it's where I always found her...no matter how clean she had gotten it...he would always find a way to make it dirty again."

"He?" asked Hermione wanting to understand this tortured man she married.

"Tobias of course." replied Snape. "Her sorry excuse for a husband...if he wasn't home beating her for much of my childhood...he was drinking away the only money we had...if mother were not so good with Potion making and the like we'd have starved for sure..."

"Y-You get your love of potions from your mother?" asked Hermione stunned to note this about her husband.

Snape sighed thinking back on how his mother use to take him into the kitchen and read from her journal all the ways to mix and brew potions and elixirs for any kind of ailment. She had mostly shown him for first aid purposes if Tobias had beaten her a little too badly and she needed to brew for their supper or for proper healing...that sort of thing.

From the time he had reached the age of ten, Severus was an experienced Potioneer. So much so that Slughorn wasn't able to really teach him any thing at Hogwarts. He simply attended the class for access to ingredients to make his own brews.

"Something to that sort." replied Snape not wishing to confuse the point. "Anyway, Tobias was in the kitchen with Eileen bent over the breakfast table."

Hermione didn't seem to register what he was getting at.

"He beat her until her face was swollen and was marred by tears...then proceeded to brutally rape her in front of a six year old boy." said Snape emotionless despite the trauma he apparently suffered.

Hermione gasped in complete horror.

"Severus." she said unable to imagine what it must have been like for her husband to grow up in such a terrible environment.

"Do not pity me Hermione." said Snape almost bitterly. "I am no saint...and over the years it seemed the apple did not fall far from the tree."

This caught the stunned witch's attention.

"Severus what are you...?" she started.

The Potions Master got to his feet leaving his puzzled wife behind on the sofa.

"I have never believe much in hope." he said looking into her eyes. "Not before I met you witch...after everything that you've shown me about love and family, it's a wonder I am still here...even given my own lack of upbringing...but for the first time in my life I find myself hoping...that my children take after their mother...I hope that ever once of goodness that is in you witch is what they inherit...because I am my father's son."

Hermione didn't know what to say.

She couldn't even began to understand what he was trying to tell her.

"Severus you are a good man." she said trying to grasp a concept that would reach him.

"No." he said taking a breath. "I am not...I am the son of a monster Hermione...Dumbledore knew it...Potter knew it...both if we are being honest...hell even Black knew it when we were kids...Lily knew it...it's why she left me...The Dark Lord knew it hence he recruited me...I am the son of Tobias Snape...even my mother recognized what she had given life to...and hated me accordingly."

"I don't believe that." said Hermione getting to her feet.

"Of course not." replied Snape with a sigh. "You see the good in everyone...even when you are hurting...I was a death eater for real once...witch...there was no honorable reason for joining a group of murderers and brutes...I've been downing various bottles of firewhiskey for years...I am as much a drunkard as Tobias and equally cruel...the things I've done in both wars would shake you to your core...the people I've hurt number in the thousands...I am my father's son wither you want to believe it or not."

"Severus you are nothing like him." said Hermione in a stern tone.

"Not to you." he spat bitterly.

"Not just to me." replied Hermione defensive of him even to himself. "Your children love you...I love you...the wizarding world is indebted to you for all that you've done to help defeat Voldemort...what your father did was monstrous and cruel...no one should ever have to endure what you had to especially not as a child..."

"Hermione...I wish I was the man you want me to be." he said sadly. "I wish that I was that simple to live life through your eyes...but I know who I am...I know what I've done...no amount of wishing nor honey words could ever change that."

"There is good in you Severus." said Hermione as tears streamed down her own cheeks.

"Because of you." he replied walking over toward her.

He stroked her cheek and wiped the tears away.

"If I am anything worthy it is because of you...Hermione." he said softly. "Perhaps one day I will be able to explain it to you...perhaps not...but my past is a very real thing and I fear that my children will have to answer for it."

"I won't let you look down on yourself." said the amber eyed witch. "You are worthy of love wither you chose to believe it or not."

Snape smirked.

"You insist on fighting me on this." he said.

"You're damn right I do." she replied a flicker of defiance in her amber eyes.

"Ever the Gryffindor cause seeker." he said unable to resist a quip at her former house.

"Look who's talking cynical Slytherin extraordinaire." she replied with a quip of her own. "Face it, Severus Sebastian Snape, I do not regret marrying you...there is no other wizard I would rather share the rest of my life with...if you need assurance, look no further than our children...you being their father is surely a testament of my love for you...and trust me Severus if I did not love you there is no way I would be this pregnant at this present moment."

Snape treated her to a hearty chuckle.

"You are indeed very pregnant." he said amused. "Thought it can technically be attributed to how much you love my cock than me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and punched the ever cynical git in the arm. Snape continued to laugh and offered blatant apologies for his crudeness in a bid to stop the raining blows from her. He managed to smooth things over and get her to join him back on the sofa where he massaged her feet in payment of his insolence and as a gesture of his appreciation for her having to carry his child within her belly.

"You terrify me witch." he said after a moment or two of silence.

Hermione looked at him further puzzled.

"Me?" she asked in disbelief.

Snape smirked as he watched the expression on her face.

"I have never known a more passionate, nor loving person in all my life." he elaborated. "From the very moment I met you...you have been this force of nature that couldn't be tamed...too smart for your own good and brave to a fault."

The bushy haired witch smiled at the detailed compliment.

"Well you are a force of nature yourself." she said nearing a giggle. "Especially in the bedroom."

This earned another chuckle from Snape.

"I aim to please." he replied smoothly taking her hand into his own and kissing it. "Whatever happens...know that I do love you witch...and I am so very grateful to have you in my life."

"I know that you love me wizard." she replied with a smile. "But understand that I love you more than you could ever imagine and to hear someone speak about you as if you were..."as you put it" monster...makes my wand hand itch to cast a few hexes...even if that someone is you."

"Point taken." said Snape smoothly.

"Good." replied Hermione pleased to have settled the matter. "Now dashingly handsome wizard of mine...take me to bed...we have some hurt feelings to iron out and must do so promptly."

Snape smirked knowing all too well where she was going with this.

"As you wish Mrs. Snape." he replied pleasantly.

Both Hermione and Severus ventured toward their bedroom. They had a few hours before Sidney had to be picked up from Primary school. Snape spent the first four of them earning his wife's forgiveness for ever doubting himself or her love for him in the confines of their shared bed.


	101. Chapter 100:There Is Always Truth In Li

_**Chapter 100: There Is Always Truth In Lies**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual content ahead...**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

 _ **I**_ n the precious few hours prior to Sidney returning from Primary school, Hermione Granger-Snape slept peacefully in her bed. She had been content and had almost a serene look about her face. She had made it a point to drill how much she loved her husband into his bitter cynical Slytherin mind before meeting exhaustion. The Potions Master however had not been as serene nor a peaceful. His mind had been filled with memories both daunting and pleasant which equally haunted him. His memories of a certain young witch with chaotic dark eyes and a sensuous form had come back to him. The memory of what happened between him and Lily Evans along with it. Harry Potter had been a curious little sod from the moment he stepped into Hogwarts. Never knowing when to keep his nose out of everyone else's business, never following the rules but being rewarded thus, it had been no real surprise that Harry Potter would have seized the opportunity to poke his previous stated nose into the pensive that belonged to his Potions Professor.

It had just been a fortunate case of good judgement when Albus first layed the preposterous notion of him teaching Harry Potter Occlumency at his feet before hand. Knowing that The Dark Lord had access to Potter's feeble mind, Snape took the time to remove the most damaging memories from his mind and place them in a pensive. Recalling Potter's disposition for breaking rules ensured that he change them. His efforts could not have come at a better time since he caught Harry Potter with his head stuffed into his pensive for near on thirty minutes while he handled an emergency in the Slytherin Common Room.

 _{ Snape at the behest of Dumbledore lead a young Harry Potter down into the dungeons to his private potions lab. The heavy breathing and hurried steps of Golden Gryffindor Harry Potter had not been as heroic as many would have made it out to be in the present. To Snape, he had been just another boy with no concept of the horrors that lay before him. Innocent though he was incredibly arrogant and vain. Of course the accusation of arrogance and vanity would also be laid at Snape's feet during those days. No doubt as a result of Potter's so keen and complex mind._

 _"It appears there is a connect between the dark lord's mind and your own." said Snape once they reached the inside of his private labs. "Wither he is aware of this connection is for the moment unclear...pray he remains ignorant."_

 _Harry Potter for all his arrogance, bravado and Gryffindor heroism had appeared to be genuinely afraid. His body cloaked in sweat and his notorious messy brown hair sticking to his pale and no doubt clammy forehead. His gray night shirt drenched about the neck and back areas. He looked ghastly in his way so much so that even Snape himself began to question wither or not this boy was the right choice to face off against the dark lord._

 _"You mean...if he knows about it..." started the trembling Potter. "Then he'll be able to read my mind."_

 _"Read it...control it...unhinge it..." said Snape in an emotionless and ghastly tone. "In the past...it was often the dark lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims...creating visions designed to torture them into madness...only extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony...only when he had them literaly begging for death...would he finally kill them."_

 _The look of sheer terror amplified across the ghastly pale face of Harry Potter in that one moment. Taking in consideration how much fear the boy had exhibited upon mere suggestion of what his mental connection to the dark lord could be like._

 _"Used properly, the power of occlumency will help shield you from access or influence." said Snape in his usual Professor tone. "In these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind...you will attempt to resist...prepare yourself!"_

 _With speed Harry Potter had not seen before in his entire young life, Severus Snape whirled around grabbing his hardly wielded wand from the table and glared rather disturbingly into Harry's emerald eyes._

 _"Legilimens!" shouted Snape._

 _Immediately a rush of images depicting The Drusleys, Potter's relationship to Hermione Granger, The Weasleys, and various incidents about Hogwarts had come at him._

 _Snape pulled back noting the bulge in Potter's neck as he attempted to repel the invasion of his mind but to no avail._

 _"Concentrate Potter." said Snape with his wand trained on the boy. "Focus."_

 _Hours passed and the nights seemed to grow longer with each passing lesson._

 _The final lesson between them had been when Snape entered Harry Potter's mind and found his memory of gazing into the mirror of Erised and seeing his parents Lily and James Potter._

 _"Feeling Sentimental?" asked Snape annoyed from the image of James Potter in the boy's mind._

 _His own image also reflected in behind the two loving figures like a dreaded nightmare._

 _"That's private!" shouted an outraged Harry Potter annoyed that Snape's image had been anywhere near his mother._

 _"Not. To. Me." said Snape in his usual bored tone despite his anguish at seeing Lily again. "And not to the dark lord if you don't improve."_

 _Harry simply stared rather hatefully at him._

 _Snape tried his best to be understanding, noting how much pressure was indeed placed on this young boy's shoulders._

 _"Every memory that he has access to is weapon he can use against you." he said still in an understanding tone. "You won't last two seconds if he invades your mind."_

 _Seeing that the boy was still blocked by fear Snape tried a different approach._

 _"You're just like your father." he said with a sneer. "Lazy...arrogant..."_

 _This proved to be effective as Harry got to his feet enraged at Snape's taunts._

 _"DON'T SAY A WORD AGAINST MY FATHER!" shouted the boy._

 _"You're weak." said Snape still trying to get the boy to bury his fear._

 _"I AM NOT WEAK!" shouted Harry enraged still._

 _"Then prove it." said Snape reverting back to his professor tone. "Control your emotions...discipline your mind..."_

 _Before Snape could further the lesson there had been a hurried knock at his door. He left Harry Potter to his own devices and hostile breathing to answer it._

 _"Professor come quick." said the voice of a terrified first year Slytherin. "There's a student that needs your help."_

 _Snape grumbled about not having enough hours in the day before he glanced at a puzzled Harry Potter._

 _"Do not go anywhere Potter this business between you and I is far from over." warned Snape before having a quick glance about the potions lab. "Do not touch anything."_

 _With that he was gone handled the mishap in the common rooms and turned his attention back to instructing Harry Potter. The brisk walking Potions Professor entered his private labs and found himself annoyed to find Harry Potter had gotten into his office and of course the boy had his swollen Gryffindor head in lodged firmly in the pensive that had been across the hard wood desk._

 _Rage had been the first reaction Snape felt when he saw the boy, it bubbled and fizzed until it was as if steam came out of his ears._

 _"POTTER!" he said barely getting a hold of his temper._

 _Upon hearing the rage behind his Potions Professor's tone, Harry Potter exited the pensive. His emerald eyes looked upon the aged Potions Professor rather uneasily after seeing him as the taunted little boy from impoverish beginnings who forged a rather innocent friendship with a emerald eyed little girl from a better neighborhood with fiery red hair and brightness that seemed inextinguishable._

 _"I didn't..." started Harry ready to spout forth a series of lies._

 _Snape lunged forward like a viper grasping him about the collar._

 _"You're lessons are at an end." he said pointedly. "Get. Out."_

 _Harry's emerald gaze met the cold obsidian of his Potions Professor and he did indeed rush out of the irate wizard's presence as quickly as his legs could carry him.}_

In the present Severus Snape glanced briefly at his sleeping wife. He knew she had no idea what Potter saw in the pensive, as he proved to have a shred of decency after all taking care not to discuss anything he saw with anyone.

 _{The truth about his relationship with Lily Evans had been changed and protected none the less. He recalled what truly happened that day at the lake far better than any pensive could project it._

 _It had been a lazy afternoon truth be told. A sixteen year old Severus Sebastian Snape had indeed been at the lake alone and he had indeed been set upon by The Marauders and Gryffindor house alike. They chanted Snivellus Greasy to him as he was levitated in the air above the lake. And James Potter I had removed his trousers much to Snape's chagrin and he did refer to Lily Evans as a "Mudblood." Only that incident had been part of the story._

 _Potter had never seen why he had been at the lake to begin with. Or why he had been so enraged at Lily he called her such a ghastly term._

 _Just before his arrival at the lake, Severus had stumbled upon Lily and James Potter exchanging heated kisses in one of the near empty corridors. The blatant betrayal he experienced from his first and only lover had filled him with an intense rage to the like that he stormed out of the castle and made his way toward the grounds to cool off._

 _It was then that James Potter and his usual band of misfits cornered him to add to his humiliation. It had been complete when Lily herself arrived to "defend" him. Heartbroken and bitter from the recent discoveries on the part of his then girlfriend, Severus sought to hurt her. He wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him._

 _Later that night..._

 _Lucius Malfoy had thrown a party back in the dungeons. His substantial influence over Slughorn made all this possible of course. The broken boy of sixteen had given himself over to the wondrous pit of drink that had claimed his father for so many years. Once he had taken on a bit too much he found himself stumbling into the darkened corridors._

 _There had been nothing gracious about his movements, despite what his students might believe of his movements now...not even Hermione Granger would have thought so as he nearly tripped into the boys bathroom. The last thing he remembered was the warm and comforting grasp of a young beautiful witch with the most enchanting chaotic dark eyes he had ever seen._

 _Her hair had been straight and raven in color. Her lips had been full as if they were swollen and as red as two blood rubies. His heart was beating rather thunderously in his pale chest as he took in the sight of her._

 _"I-I've never seen you around here before." he said trying to keep his words from slurring and causing himself further embarrassment._

 _"That's because I am not from here." she replied with a deep sultry tone that was like music to his young ears._

 _"Are you...by chance of Slytherin house?" he asked feeling an immediate attraction to this beautiful witch._

 _"I am indeed." she replied._

 _As much as Snape wanted to continue with his discussion. His aching bladder reminded him of his reason for coming to the loo to begin with. He attempted to relieve himself at the urinal but found he could not keep his balance and undo his trousers at the same time. The beautiful witch smirked and made her way over toward him._

 _"It seems you could use some help." she said in a sensually teasing tone._

 _Severus simply smirked at the thought of this beautiful young witch with her hands wrapped around his freakishly large but heavily engorged cock. He concentrated on his stance while the beautiful witch help him aim. Her fingers were soft and warm against his exposed flesh._

 _Upon the instant of his release, Snape let out a low groan in relief._

 _The beautiful witch smiled stroking him as he finished. Her chaotic dark eyes filled with lust and longing as she took in the sight of him. From what Snape could recall of the evening. There were few words that passed between them. Only immediate understanding. There had been something about her, this beautiful nameless witch and her chaotic dark eyes that made him bend to her very will._

 _Before he knew it._

 _He found himself with his knees buckling and the overwhelming need to relieve his now aching erection by sheathing it into her forbidden depths._

 _Time seemed to stand still when the young Slytherin pressed the beautiful witch into the cold stone wall. Her arms thrown around his neck, and her slender legs joined at his waist. Her school skirt had been abandoned on the cold tile floor, along with his trousers that had been about his ankles. His mind had been a blur of passion and lust as he thrust deep into the beautiful witch who's name he knew not._

 _Her fingernails had been digging into the pale flesh of his back. The most familiar of sensations at the time. He did not see Lily Evans on patrol of the school as a favor of her head girl roommate make her way into that part of the castle. As Snape continued to thrust rather brutally into the young witch pressed against him._

 _He only looked up just then to note the horror behind Lily's emerald green eyes as she watched him with this Slytherin witch. She stayed even until the end, when he released his cursed seed deep into the nameless witch._

 _Once it was over, he had the vague memory of chasing after a tear struck Lily Evans until they reached the grounds. He caught her by the arm enraged at her gall for having the audacity to condemn him for his actions with this witch when she had been with Potter all afternoon._

 _"Let go of me Severus." said Lily enraged._

 _"No." he replied pulling the red head witch to him._

 _She beat against his ebony clad chest with her fists._

 _"I HATE YOU!" she shouted highly upset. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DISGUSTING MONSTER...A SICK DEATH EATER JUST LIKE JAMES AND THE OTHER'S SAID YOU WERE."_

 _Severus Snape for the first time in his life found himself resisting the urge to slap his former best friend across the face. The rage in him combined with the alcohol had been a very lethal combination. A combination that had cost him the only person he had ever loved more so than his own life."_

 _"AND YOU ARE A SHALLOW, MONEY HUNGRY WHORE...YOUR ONLY INTEREST IN POTTER IS THAT HE'S A RICH PUREBLOOD AND POPULAR." he shouted back._

 _Lily slapped him hard across the face. His pale face red from the force of the blow and her hand print._

 _"Go to hell Snape." she spat bitterly. "Or where ever you sick twisted Voldemort worshiping death snakes belong."_

 _It was at that moment that he stole into her very angry mind and found out the truth. She had not been with Potter that afternoon. She had spent a good deal of time preparing for an up coming transfiguration test for Professor McGonagall._

 _She snatched away from him and fled to Gryffindor tower, right into the waiting arms of James Potter I. Severus could almost see the triumphant smile spread across the arrogant bastard's face in his mind. The dour Slytherin youth noted all too late his mistake, he had fallen for an elaborate ruse and lost Lily's affections indefinitely._

 _No matter how many times he tried to apologize, she refused to hear him out. That following summer, he had taken the dark mark, and met Bellatrix LeStrange for the first time after dating her younger sister Narcissa Black briefly before she and her parents forced the poor witch to marry a Pureblood wizard, one that fortunately for her turned out to be Lucius Malfoy._

 _Distraught Snape made his way back to the Slytherin dungeons where he proceeded to complete his self-destruction taking the chaotic eyed witch well into the night. He felt nothing save for the intense lust she had brought out in him.}_

It had taken him years to come to terms with what might have been had that dreadful night not taken place. It had taken him longer to discover the elaborate ruse done in bid to drive him into the service of the dark lord was orchestrated by none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, The Headmaster of Hogwarts.

In the present, Snape stormed out of his shared bedroom with a still very much asleep Hermione and made his way into the kitchen. He was sixteen. Sixteen when the chaotic dark eyes of that witch he couldn't seem to escape captivated him so and he threw away his future with the only woman he had ever loved.

Sixteen when he became the true pawn in Dumbledore's game against Voldemort.

Feeling an intense wave of nausea, Snape made his way to the loo.

It all seemed to make so much more sense. Bellatrix had hated him from the moment they met. She seemed to dedicate her life to making him miserable. Her reaction to his relationship with both Narcissa and Hermione had been strange given her apparent dislike of him and how they were forced together to begin with.

 _Elsewhere..._

Bellatrix LeStrange in the form of Ursula Black moaned as Phaeron began to brutally thrust into her. Her fingernails dug into the pale flesh of his back as he flexed between her thighs. The headboard beat against the wall in time with his rhythm. He had been much too busy with enjoying her body that he had not seen tears come down her cheeks as her mind took her back to that night when she first met Severus Snape.

 _{He had been drunk and stumbling for much of their introduction. Her presence at the school had been requested by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. At first it was a simple job, help the old bastard and she could have a safe haven in Hogwarts during the worst of the first war. She had negotiated safety for her and her sisters if worst come to worst and they often did in the wizarding world. Being the eldest Bellatrix had gone to Dumbledore in the hopes of securing an alliance._

 _He had given her a specific task._

 _Ensure that Severus Sebastian Snape joined the death eaters._

 _She had not expected to be drawn to him from the moment she met his hopeless obsidian gaze._

 _Their first coupling that night had been frenzied and lust filled. He had amazed her with his impressive ardor lifting her with ease despite his vastly malnourished appeal. His numerous scars below her finger tips made her cling to him all the more. When her chaotic dark eyes took in the sight of the red haired girl with emerald green eyes and noted the anguish upon the heartbroken Mudblood witch, she was even more over joined when in the chaos Severus Snape had not taken into account that he had released his seed deep in her very fertile womb._

 _Of course this was short lived given that Snape had untangled himself from her and chased after the crying Mudblood._

 _A most annoying thing if ever there was one._

 _He seemed to have further need of her once he returned to the party and Bellatrix noted that her work had been done after she figured Albus had set in motion the plans to keep Severus Snape bound to his service in the near future. The young dour wizard's depression over losing the unworthy Mudblood had spurred his decision to join the ranks of the dark lord's death eaters. }_

Bellatrix smirked as her frantic coupling with the son of Severus Snape had come to an end. The boy had been spirited and of course adorable in his attempts to please her sexually but he was nothing like his father. Try as the boy might, there would never be a true spark between them. He was simply another means to an end.

Phaeron lifted his heavy form from the spent witch and rolled over onto his side. The vision of blissful ignorance and youthful innocence his father had not been at that age. Nor Bellatrix if she recalled correctly.

"Urs." said Phaeron trying to catch his breath.

The deranged witch resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She absolutely hated her former aunt. Using that name had simply been for practical purposes.

"Get some sleep Snape." she said almost bitterly.

Phaeron sighed all too use to her distant attitude.

She had gotten over the altercation with his father it seemed. But her bitterness in his refusal to believe her version of things remained.

"I love you witch." he said trying to reach the thick layer of ice that covered her careful heart.

She pretended to be asleep.

His petty drivel meant nothing to her. There was only one wizard that she fancied and he was incapable of spouting such honeyed nonsense to her. In fact she would wager he hated her more than he ever had Voldemort and the Potters combined. A fact that brought a smile to her normally joyless face.

 _It won't be long now._


	102. Chapter 101:Evident Truths

_**Chapter 101: Evident Truths**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape got to his feet in what he believed to have been his loo back at the flat she shared with Hermione and his children. He had been much too weak to move up off the floor as the images came flooding his senses. He felt the unmistakable hardening of his cock as he crawled out of the loo and into the sitting room. His heart was pounding as the familiar cackle of Bellatrix LeStrange filled his ears. His vision blurred and the distant humming came next. Everything went black and before the dour wizard knew it, he had been awakened after quite some time by a very concerned Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. The handsome blond had quickly helped Severus up off the floor.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" asked Lucius getting Snape to the sofa.

Snape had been completely disoriented but managed to point toward the briefcase in the far corner of the sitting room.

As quickly as he could, Lucius made his way over toward the briefcase and retrieved it. At Snape's behest he opened it quickly and fumbled until his pale fingers clasped the small black phial within.

He grabbed it and immediately unstopped it pouring as much of it down Snape's throat as he could manage.

The potion appeared to have done the trick as Snape came back to his senses.

"What is going on?" asked Lucius still very much concerned for his old friend.

"It's nothing." replied Snape struggling to sit up.

"You being in crippling pain is not simply nothing." said Lucius eyeing him rather suspiciously.

"Drop it Lucius." said Snape in a testy manner.

"You know very well that I won't." replied Lucius.

"This is none of your concern." said Snape.

"Like hell it isn't." replied Lucius outraged. "Something is obviously wrong with you Severus, I found you here on the floor in a great deal of pain as if you were under the dark lord's curse."

"As I've told you before, this is none of your concern." said Snape.

Lucius grabbed his arm as he made to get up off the sofa.

"Severus what ever is happening to you...I want to know about it." he said serious. "For the past eleven year I've mourned you just as much as anyone else and I'll be damned if I have to endure that again."

Snape looked into the sorrowful gray eyes of the Governor of Hogwarts.

" _Muffliato_." said Snape then he turned his attention to Lucius.

The handsome blond was filled with anguish from the moment the charm was cast.

"I am dying." said Snape looking his oldest friend in the eyes.

"H-How is this possible?" asked Lucius confused. "Have you come down with some sort of sickness?"

Snape shook his head.

"I wish it were that simple." he replied with a sigh. "No...this is the residual effect of the spell I created...the spell Potter used to try and end my life."

"This can't be." said Lucius outraged still. "We saved you...we brought you back..."

Snape shook his head.

"It appears that the moment Potter cast the spell he ensured that his signature would remain in place." said Snape. "I have been biding my time trying to look for a cure or a counter-spell, even going so far as to trying to craft one myself."

"But it was to no avail." said Lucius feeling the weight of his oldest friend's impending doom upon them. "Who else knows?"

"Master Phaeron." replied Snape. "He's been brewing the potions that keep me functioning."

"Not Hermione?" asked Lucius with an arched brow. "Surely you've spoken to your wife."

"And what would you have me tell her?" asked Snape slightly irate. "That the man she spent a little over eleven year mourning is once again going to die and leave her to raise not one but three children alone?"

"She and your children will want for nothing." said Lucius serious. "Not while I yet draw breath."

"I appreciate everything you've done for her." said Snape. "And it's only a matter of time before she learns of my illness...but as of now old friend... I ask that you say nothing...I have not given up the search for a cure and I do not wish to burden my wife with this new pregnancy to contend with."

"Severus, that witch loves you more than you will ever know." said Lucius.

"I understand that." said Snape not at all looking forward to telling his wife that he would not be there to see their children reach adulthood. "And I love her just the same...but I will not put extra strain on her...you know how delicate pregnancy is for her given what Dolohov has put her through."

Against his better judgement, Lucius agreed not to say a word to anyone about Snape's condition. He had just hoped his friend could find a cure before the end or there would definitely be hell to pay on his end once Hermione got wind of his knowledge about her husband's illness and lack of forthcoming.

"What brings you all the way over here?" asked Snape changing the subject.

"Well when neither of you picked Sidney up from Primary school, they contacted his godfather." replied Lucius unable to resist tooting his own horn at the fact that he had two godsons via Severus and Hermione. There had been no one they trusted more with the lives of their children. Save for Narcissa, who had been god-mother to them both.

"Thank you." said Snape treating his "older brother" to a rare smile.

"Don't mention it." replied Lucius returning his smile. "I was happy to be of assistance little brother."

He tussled Snape's lengthy raven hair and watched as Sidney came bursting from the room fearful of his "Papa's" condition.

"Papa are you sick?" he asked treading carefully.

"I'm fine Sidney." replied Snape trying to reassure the boy. "Fit as a fiddle."

The boy looked over at Lucius for a second opinion.

"He just got a bit winded is all." said his god-father.

Sidney looked over at Snape seeming to study him for the longest time before he raced over toward his father and hugged him tight.

"I love you Papa." he said with a voice filled with innocence.

"And I love you my son." said Snape breifly returning his hug.

 _Later..._

Hermione had awoken late in the evening. Snape had taken it upon himself to cook supper for everyone and get Sidney ready for bed. He had just sat down on the sofa when the sleepy witch entered the sitting room rubbing her eyes. He smiled at how much she had changed and how so much about her had remained the same since the day he met her on her first day at Hogwarts. The same bushy brown hair and intelligent but excitement filled eyes. The very same take no prisoners attitude that always got him to soften when it came to dishing out her punishment.

"Severus." she said in a near on whine.

"Come here love." he replied with a rather contented smile upon his face.

She made her way over toward him and he pulled her close to him as she sat on the sofa. Having this beautiful pregnant witch in his arms had been one of the real highlights of Snape's day. Even when they were battling the dark lord and his tyrannical rule. Coming back to his quarters and finding Hermione Granger curled up into a ball in his bed seemed to make all the ugliness of what was happening around them disappear.

"I'm famished." she said softly.

"Are you now?" he asked.

"Mmmm." she replied. "You've been rather busy Professor."

"Haven't I?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes." she replied. "Up to no good in the kitchen?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that." he replied. "Come...let's get you both fed."

"If you say so." said Hermione letting him guide her into the kitchen.

The Snape's shared their supper together and read a bit for the close of the evening. Almost against her will Hermione found herself getting sleepy once more. Her husband joined her in bed as they pulled back the covers and she rested her bushy head against his lean pale chest. The sound of Snape's rapid breaths like music in time with his thunderous heartbeat finally lulled her to sleep.

The thoughts of his impending end came back to the sleepless Severus who could not get himself to fall into the warm depths of slumber no matter how hard he tried. The warmth and love he felt from his wife had been all he had ever wanted in his miserable life. Now that he had found the woman he had been meant for, he was to be taken away from her again.

Unable to come to terms with what he deemed to be inevitable, Severus Snape wept much like he had when he was a child hearing the same brutal roar of Tobias as he struck his mother in the kitchen back at Spinner's End. He had loved this bushy haired witch with ever aspect of his being, and hurting her was the last thing he had wanted to do, but it seemed no matter how hard he tried to avoid causing her pain, it was inevitable.

"Hermione." he said softly in the dark. "I-I'm so sorry...I've failed you yet again."

Blissfully unaware of the fate that awaited her husband, Hermione continued to sleep with pleasant dreams of the future.


	103. Chapter 102:Frustration and Suspicion

_**Chapter 102: Frustration and Suspicion**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...sorry for the delay...worked a double this weekend and was definitely tired...late post sorry for the missteps...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Make-shift Lab, Cokeworth England, Muggle World..._

 _ **S**_ orrowful smokey gray eyes scanned the make-shift lab of one desperate Severus Sebastian Snape. There had been no sign of the Potions Master for near on two weeks with his excuse to his worried and still heavily pregnant wife that he had been swamped with work for much of the time. Hermione had been growing suspicious and her concern for her husband prompted a watchful Lucius Malfoy to take the initiative and investigate on the bushy haired witch's behalf. With a sigh the elder Malfoy made his way inside the lab and found to his unstated horror that Severus had been passed out on the floor from what Lucius could only classify as sheer exhaustion.

"Severus!" he said immediately making his way to his ailing friend's side. "Severus can you hear me!?"

The ailing Potions Master gave no response for several minutes.

"Severus Sebastian Snape if you don't wake up right now, I am going to tell your wife all about your little project."

This threat proved to be quite useful as Snape's obsidian eyes immediately snapped open. His brow furled in agitation at the prospect of Lucius informing a very pregnant Hermione of anything pertaining to his impending doom.

"You will do no such thing." he said rather slowly from lack of breath.

Lucius breathed a sigh of relief.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." he said in a tone of concern. "Do you not get the implication of your wife's fury that would be visited upon my house should she ever discover I knew you were sick and that you died?"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"The great Lucius Abraxas Malfoy afraid of a Muggle-Born?" he said with a sneer. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Greatly annoyed Lucius narrowed his gray eyes at his "little brother".

"Make no mistake I fear no Muggle-Born." he said rather testy. "But "little sister" is a Snape and by extension an honorary Malfoy...which makes her dangerous, formidable, utterly brilliant, and equally deadly...besides even you are afraid to tell her about your...condition."

Snape pulled away from the elder Malfoy's supporting grasp and scrambled to his feet.

"I am not afraid of telling her." he said bitterly.

He walked over toward his table with various books and potions already in use.

"Severus...perhaps you should take it easy." said Lucius still heavily concerned. "You are putting a good deal of strain on yourself as of late."

"I cannot afford to "take it easy". said a still very bitter Snape. "I have no idea the kind of time I have left...should my magic become drained then..."

"There would be no way for you to keep the spell from draining your life." said Lucius coming to the same conclusion. "But Severus surely there is..."

"I've tried it." replied Snape. "For the passed six years I have been searching for a way to counter the spell so that it does not drain my life energy...but have come up short...it begins on a set path...first my magic than my life...no reprieve."

The Potions Master suddenly threw half the useless books he had been reading through off the make-shift desk in a fit of rage. The handsome blond wizard said nothing as he watched Snape, The angry wizard's pale chest rising and falling from the force of the activity he had endured.

"I have to find a way to cure this." said Snape meeting Lucius Malfoy's concerned gaze. "I have to be there for my wife and children...Sidney is so much like Hermione...to see him make it to Hogwarts and beyond...is more than what I could have imagined I would experience from the day he was born...I've missed so much with Phaeron...and...he's got this rage...my death would only intensify that...he's too much like me...I won't have him making the same mistakes I did...and...then there's my wife...Hermione had been through so much...from all the missteps that I have taken when dealing with her as a student to my failures during the first few year of our marriage...I owe it to her to be the man that she deserves..."

Lucius understood all too well the enormous amount of pain Snape had been in...not just physically but emotionally as well. His experiences during the second wizarding war had taught him to appreciate much, especially where Draco and Narcissa were concerned. Though it all Severus had been the one to see him to the other side. Severus had been the one to keep his wife and son safe from both Dumbledore and The dark lord's clutches.

A spasm of pain ripped through Snape's weakened body and his knees buckled.

Moving faster than the time for thought had taken place, Lucius caught the younger wizard before he again fell to the floor, possibly causing himself more damage on the way down. Snape seemed ashamed of showing such weakness in the face of his elder.

"I-I apologize for my weakness...brother." said Snape with his fists balled and his weakness evident.

"I'll have none of that Severus." said Lucius meeting the younger wizard's sorrowful obsidian eyes. "We are not death eaters any longer...we are men of flesh and blood...we get injured...we grow ill...and we meet our fates with dignity."

Snape tried his best to ignore the continued spasm of pain shooting through him. Once it was gone his eyes once again met those of Lucius Malfoy.

"You are the most talented, brave, cunning, and most tragic wizard I have ever known." said the handsome blond in a deathly serious tone. "From the moment you were born you were thrust into a world of unfairness and sorrow...still you grew stronger and you've managed to beat out every last one of us when the time came...you survived not one but two wars that sought to end you...two masters that tried to control you...an abuse drunkard that tried to kill you...and a stupid self-righteous brat that did his best to end you...there is no doubt in my mind that you love your wife and children as you have loved my family...and it is because of this that I can truly say...you will find a way to survive Severus...because that is precisely what you do...you are the former Head of Slytherin House for Merlin's sake."

Lucius help Snape to his feet.

"We will find this cure." he said with a smile. "And you will be with your family."

Snape sighed.

"When did you get so optimistic?" he asked.

The handsome blond simply shrugged.

"Guess little sister is rubbing off on me." he replied.

"Lucius Malfoy going Gryffindor?" asked Snape.

The elder Malfoy's eyes widened in terror at the thought.

"Absolutely not." he replied almost bitterly.

"Just checking." said Snape making his way back toward his table.

"I see you still retain your horrid sense of humor." grumbled Lucius.

Snape smirked and lifted a tome from the table that he hadn't thrown in his rage.

"Always." he replied.

Lucius sighed and made his way toward the other books that littered the floor.

"Severus." he said serious again.

Snape looked up from the tome.

"I meant what I said." continued Lucius. "You do whatever you have to do to survive."

The echo of Severus Snape's own words to the handsome blond _Pureblood_ during the second wizarding war.

"I will." replied Snape with his obsidian eyes lighting up as he echoed Lucius Malfoy's own words to him.

"Good." replied the elder Malfoy. "I'll hold you to that, Little Brother."

Both wizard's turned their attention back to researching a cure for Severus. When none could be found so quickly they ventured back to Muggle London where Hermione had not truly bought the cover story that the Potions Master had been working late despite him having several alibis at the school stating that he did. She had a suspicion that something was going on with her husband, something that he was intentionally keeping from her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.


	104. Chapter 103:The Weight of Sorrow

_**Chapter 103: The Weight of Sorrow**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...got caught up in this choice game A Wise Use Of Time on my phone...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual content ahead...**_

 _Hogsmeade Village,The Wizarding World..._

 _ **S**_ weat poured off the heated bodies of Ursula Black and Phaeron Snape as the teenagers lay beside each other in the darkened Inn room. Both had been breathing raggedly and both had been trying to come to their senses following their spirited coupling. Ursula got to her feet moving about the darkened room with a smile upon her face. She had the unsuspecting boy under her sway and there was nothing he nor Snape could do about it. The swirl of dark magic had been heavy around the teenage wizard as he watched his witch from the center of the bed. She smirked and made her way into the loo. It had been rather sad that she felt nothing for the boy who was pledging his unyielding devotion to her and at least attempting to please her in bed. Her aim had been much higher of course. He merely the means of getting her desired end. Bellatrix LeStrange stood examining herself in the large mirror. Phaeron was perhaps an adorable second choice, but all that mattered to her was her former lover Severus Snape. She closed her eyes briefly and the images of their time together flooded not only her mind but her senses as well.

 _{ The saddened pale form of Bellatrix LeStrange had been staring back at the ragged witch as she noted the dark circles around her chaotic eyes. Her leather bodice tattered and covered in debris. Her trembling pale hands stained with blood and her heart beating faster than she thought possible. The dark lord had issued the decree for yet another brutal revel, innocent muggle children had found their way into the chaos and were subsequently slaughtered by her at the dark lord's request._

 _She said nothing as she stared down at her blood stained hands, the images of her newborn son flashing through her mind. The revel had been loud and the other servants of the dark lord were so busy enjoying themselves that no one missed her slipping away to a place where the noise and the blood didn't override her thoughts._

 _The stench of death had still lingered upon her twisting her face into an uncommon grimace._

 _She could almost hear the helpless cries of her unborn child as he twitched and called for her protection. She had failed him. She had failed her son. She had done nothing while her callous husband slaughtered the innocent babe for being the product of something he could not control. Something not even the dark lord could have ever thought possible. Nor she herself._

 _She had not noted the tears that streamed down her pale cheeks as the images of her boy filled her mind._

 _Nor had she noted the presence of a figure cloaked in black standing behind her as she tried to wash away the blood that stained her pale fingers and palms equally._

 _She could sense that the presence had been Snape despite the mask that covered his face. The speculation as to his identity did not last long with him wordlessly walking over toward her and wrapping his arms around her. With a whisper the mask had been gone and only the sorrowful obsidian eyes of her young lover gave her a measure of comfort, his touch had grown to be as cold as she had been from all the agonies she had to endure as the eldest daughter of a dark natured Pureblood family._

 _Bellatrix turned to face Snape, who had been come a man over the course of the years in the dark lord's service. His long pale fingers setting to work as they moved over her body. He hoisted her above the sink in this make-shift bathroom causing her back to hit against the cold mirror of which she had been staring at herself prior to his entry._

 _The sound of heavy breaths between them had been the only noise aside from the ruffle of fabric pertaining to their respective clothing. Snape unbuttoned his trousers and raised the ragged laced skirt of Bellatrix as he positioned himself between her pale thighs. She kissed him on the lips desperate to feel something in the wake of the hollowed emptiness that filled her._

 _The deranged witch let out a sharp gasp when she felt the force of his entry, his thrusts hard and precise as if he was determined to make her feel something about their coupling one way or another._

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to have his way with her. In the meantime she had been amazed at his apparent strength as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His near on silent grunts and groans filled her ears like sweet music._

 _"Bella..." he hissed as he continued to thrust into the warmth of the deranged witch that clung to him._

 _"Severus." she hissed back finding herself with little to no control over her own body as her impending release continued to build._

 _The newly titled Potions Master continued to thrust into the deranged witch for all he was worth._

 _It seemed the images of their son's murder at the hands of Rudolphus LeStrange had done a good deal of damage to Snape as well. The sight of the murdered muggle children nearly too much to bare._

 _The cruel curse seeping into them like the rush of death itself._

 _Time seemed to be without end as the rush of release washed over them both leaving them sweat soaked and out of breath. They adjusted their respective attire with still barely a word between them. Their respective positions within the dark lord's ranks creating the necessary distance between them. Snape had been cold. Much colder than Bellatrix had ever been in the wake of his service. The loss of his son and then subsequent loss of Lily Evans left him devoid of much emotion._

 _His life as a spy, which Bellatrix knew better than most was also a contributing factor. His many scars since their initial introduction had been something of a testament to how much the innocent and awkward boy longing to be accept had become the hardened skillful wizard that endured more pain than anyone could have ever imagined. Still Bellatrix found herself drawn to him._

 _The dark lord and the other death eaters had been none the wiser when Snape and Bellatrix emerged among them heavily soaked from sweat and in more a pleasant mood than either of them wished to convey. The death of their son had been a hollowing experience. Their bond solidified by the tragedy.}_

 _Elsewhere..._

A drunken Severus Snape had barely made his way to the flat he shared with Hermione and his young son Sidney. His work at the high school and his research into ways to save his sorry self from the gruesome fate Harry Potter had inadvertently caused was going no where. He knew that Hermione had been well verse in charms and created spells often in her free time. He simply had not wanted to burden her with the knowledge that he was once again going to be killed by a spell of his own creation.

The drunken wizard had been halfway into the house when he found himself coming face to face with his very stern looking Hermione Jean Granger-Snape sitting patiently on the sofa with her amber eyes locked in a furious glare. Her arms had been folded across her chest and she seemed poised for some sort of physical attack.

"What are you doing up at this late hour of the night?" he asked bitterly in his usual professor tone.

It had possibly been out of forced habit given how many times he had patrolled Hogwarts with her and her friends being up to no good all hours of the night.

"I could very well say the same for you...husband of mine." said the amber eyed witch.

Snape had a scowl on his sallow pale face but it seemed to be in effective when it came to his annoyed young wife.

"Well?" said Hermione with her amber eyes narrowed at him.

"Well?" repeated Snape not at all intimidated by her display of annoyance.

"What have you to say for yourself...I mean coming in at this late hour with drink on your breath." said Hermione getting to her feet.

Despite her size and heavily pregnant belly the determined witch with fire in her amber eyes walked over toward the towering pale wizard.

Snape sighed noting her fury. He had not the energy to fight with her, nor to tell her the overwhelming truth about his impending fate. He made himself busy with taking off his coat and unbuttoning his shirt. He put away his shirt and coat giving his angry wife all his attention despite his intoxicated nature.

"I-I had some late work to attend to." he said in a low tone. "I apologize for the hour and my drunkenness but I needed to relieve the stress of the evening's work load."

Hermione had attempted to hold on to her fury and rattle off about his causing her to worry for so long but she had lost steam upon the first utterance of his apology. He had looked to be very tired from what she could tell and there was something behind his eyes that told her that he might not have been in the best of health but she said nothing not wishing to hurt his Slytherin pride.

"I wish I could tell you that it will not happen again...but you and I both know that the frequency of my work is only increasing." he continued. "I simply did not want to give you further cause to worry."

"Severus, I will always worry about you." said Hermione with her gaze softening. "After everything we've been through it's like I can't help it."

Snape sighed once more as he looked into her sorrowful eyes.

"Would you join me on the sofa for a bit?" he asked in a polite tone.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this and made her way over toward the sofa. Fear had coursed through her for some unknown reason and her haunting dream about what Bellatrix had done to her husband came back into the forefront of her mind as she sat beside him.

"What I am about to tell you...it's not an easy thing for me to discuss." said Snape capturing her attention as easily as he had during his Potions class lectures.

Hermione seemed to have been holding a breath as she looked into her husband's obsidian eyes. She had loved this wizard for so long and they already had two sons and one child on the way. She couldn't imagine that he would just up and leave her. Not when they had built so much together.

"Hermione." said Snape his brow furled almost as if he had been giving a lecture and she had been in his class daydreaming.

"I...Yes?" she said.

"Do you understand the severity of the news I am about to share with you?" he asked.

Without a thought she nodded.

"Yes...Severus." she said giving him her undivided attention. "What is it?"

Snape took a moment and gathered his thoughts. There was no easy way to say this but it was better than rooting around in the dark and causing a rift between him and the very witch he loved.

"The spell...the one that I created..." he began.

Almost immediately Hermione's eyes widened.

"It seems that it was fueled enough by Potter's hatred of me to progress to a level far beyond an unforgivable curse." said Snape. "The spell is eating away at my magic and before long I will not be able to cast even the simplest of charms."

The pregnant witch had been truly horrified at this news.

Snape immediately grabbed her before she got to her feet and pulled her close.

"I need you to remain calm." he said in his professor tone. "There is nothing that you or I can do about this by getting overly emotional."

"Severus...without your magic..." she started.

"That is only the least of our worries." he replied holding onto her tightly.

"W-What do you mean the least of our worries?" asked Hermione stunned by this turn of events. It was no wonder that Severus had been out drinking for the past week. The poor man had figured out that he was going to lose his magic.

"Once my magic is depleted the spell will go after my life force." said Snape as if he had come to terms with his predicament.

Hermione suddenly stiffened. Her heart pounding in her chest.

"No." she said at the tears immediately started rolling down her cheeks.

"Hermione..." he said trying to get her to calm herself.

"NO!" she shouted causing a spike in her magic. "I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN SEVERUS!"

Snape again pulled the angry witch to him.

"Hermione for once in your life learn to control your emotions." he said serious. "You are pregnant...think about the child you are carrying...think about the two sons we share already."

"I am thinking about them!" said Hermione sharply. "I am thinking about having to endure life without you again...I am thinking about all the questions that will come from both Sidney and this baby about where their father is...all the while Harry gets to see his children grow wither they elect to speak to them or not."

"Not now." he said as if he had been completely drained. "It's enough to know that my time with you is short."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. He could see the fury behind the amber irises.

"I WILL NOT LOSE YOU SEVERUS." she said with conviction. "We are going to find a cure for whatever this is...I will not be raising three children alone."

Snape almost wanted to smirk at the fight in her. A true Gryffindor if ever there was one. Aside from Minerva that is.

"Got enough determination for the both of us eh Mrs. Snape?" he asked playfully.

"Damn right." replied Hermione pulling him close to her. "If Harry Potter or Bellatrix LeStrange think for one second that they are going to break up my family then they've got another thing coming."

Snape smirked.

"Alright witch..." he said. "But before you launch a full scale assault on them let us get some rest first."

Hermione allowed herself a small smile.

"I love you Severus Sebastian Snape." she said. "And I will do everything in my power to make sure you live a very long time."

Snape smirked.

"Well Hermione Jean Granger-Snape, I will do everything in my power to live a very long time...if only to make you happy."

Snape kissed his wife passionately before they both headed off to bed. He had told her just as Lucius had wanted him to but he wasn't sure that it was something he should have done given the nature of his wife's hostility and late stage of pregnancy. He neglected to mention their son's rather torrid affair with his ex-lover and her well documented nemesis.

He didn't gather that it would have gone over well.

 _The Bedroom, The Snape residence, Muggle London, England..._

The rest of the night had been quiet as Snape and Hermione both lied in bed together thinking about all that had been said between them. His life had once again been in danger and the chances of him living to see his children reach adult hood had been slim at best. Snape didn't need to try very hard to note that Hermione had been crying. He could hear the hurried breaths and the vain attempts to keep from sniffling.

"Hermione." he said softly.

"I-I can't..." she started as the tears continued to fall.

Snape pulled her close to him spooning his lean pale form into hers. His long pale fingers resting on her thigh and heavily pregnant belly.

"We won't let that happen." he said in a bid to reassure her. "I love you too much to give up this easy."

Hermione smiled.

Snape kissed her softly on the shoulder.

"Have you thought of a name?" he asked changing the subject to more pleasant things. "If it's a girl like you want so much...I would think you'd come up with a good name for her...of course she will be a Slytherin like her father."

Hermione shifted some until she was face to face with her husband.

"If we do indeed have a girl, she will be a Gryffindor like her mother." she insisted.

Snape smirked slyly.

"I beg to differ Mrs. Snape." he replied. "Our girl may have her mother's beauty, and possibly her spirit but she will most definitely have her father's house at Hogwarts."

"In your dreams." said Hermione.

"Absolutely." replied Snape kissing her once more. "Now go to bed witch...we have a lot to accomplish come morning."

Considering the matter closed for the time being, Hermione did indeed drift off to sleep holding tight to her sleeping dour wizard.


	105. Chapter 104:A Storm Brewing On The Hori

_**Chapter 104: A Storm Brewing On The Horizon**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Corridors,Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **D**_ raco Malfoy had spent the past few hours trying to get Phaeron out of bed after his latest escapades with Ursula Black. The young raven haired Slytherin had looked as if he had seen better days, with his lengthy hair lank and covering his face shielding the world from the unusually harsh glare in his obsidian. His form much more lean in the past and the otherwise ghastly expression that etched it's way across his face. Phaeron had taken to sitting alone for much of the time hardly ever speaking to his friends and paying more attention to Potions work than his other classes. He had expressed his lack of Divination class as clearly as his own father had many years ago earning himself detention for making a fool out of Sybil Trelawney on a reoccurring basis. He blatantly ignored Filch and his curfew calls, even Draco himself found Phaeron a bit hard to manage despite their close nature. Rumors filled the school that the junior Snape had been sporting a fancy new tattoo as well.

James Potter II had taken it upon himself to prove to the school and to his father that he would at least uphold the Potter family honor. His first order of business of course had been to expose the son of Severus Snape's evil activities. Starting with whatever he was doing pertaining to his new tattoo.

The elder Potter boy had been waiting rather patiently in the corridors when Phaeron came briskly up the way, his attention seemed to be elsewhere and it was looking like just the thing to catch the Slytherin unawares.

 _"Vinculum_!" shouted James Potter II.

Phaeron had been stunned as he found himself ensnared with tight ropes seemingly digging into his very flesh.

"AHHHH!" he shouted enraged as the pain radiated through out his body.

"Hold him still boys!" shouted James Potter II as he glared rather murderously at Phaeron.

Without warning, Cameron and Kyle came and tried their best to physically hold him still. James Potter II grabbed Phaeron's left forearm and gasped in shock as he caught sight of the highly visible dark mark amid the usual pale flesh.

"I KNEW IT!" shouted James II. "HE'S A DEATH EATER!"

Phaeron simply growled and unleashed a wand-less spell in the wake of his fury. Flames seemed to lap all around his bound body scaring away Cameron, Kyle, and James Potter II.

"Get him!" shouted James as Phaeron managed to free himself and disappear into a cloud of black smoke.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts castle, Scotland..._

Lily Luna Potter had been making her way toward the chaos knowing all too well who had been the cause. She had just come from the library when she caught sight of Phaeron and her older brother James having a hexing war. She drew her wand and quickly made her way toward the fray. James II glared at her as murderously as he had Phaeron, who found himself on the receiving end of a powerful hex via James II.

"Stop it Jim!" said Lily Luna with her wand trained on James II.

"He's a death eater Lil." said James II. "He's got the tattoo and everything."

Lily Luna shook her head.

"Jim your losing your mind." she said. "Phaeron is not a death eater tattoo or no...Voldemort is gone and he's not coming back Dad saw to that."

James II rolled his eyes.

"Look Lil I've made allowances for you because you were my little sister but siding with this scumbag is..." he started in warning.

"The only scumbag I see is you Jim." said Lily Luna defensively. "Phaeron was minding his own business and you attacked him."

"I-I do not need your...assistance...Potter." spat Phaeron bitterly.

"Shut it jerk." replied Lily Luna turning her attention briefly to Phaeron then back to her brother. "If you still want your places on the Quidditch field I suggest you get lost...all three of you."

James II glared rather murderously at the both of them.

"Just because you seem to have my sister fooled about you doesn't mean this is over Snape." he said in warning.

"You're time is coming Potter." spat Phaeron enraged. "And the next time we meet your sister won't be there to save you."

Lily Luna shook her head there didn't seem to be any end in sight for this petty rivalry.

Phaeron got to his feet and dusted off his attire.

He glared rather intensely at Lily Luna then growled at her interference.

"Stay away from me." he said bitterly. "Potter."

He took his leave of her without another word. The red head witch sighed in frustration.

"You don't have to always be such a brooding jerk." she called after him.

 _Later..._

Phaeron sat in The Great Hall, his face bruised from the scuffle with Potter and his cronies. He caught the concerned unsettling blue gaze of Albus Dumbledore, The Headmaster watched the boy noting the changes in him as well. He had not been as dark in nature as his father when he first arrived but now there was clearly something eating away at him.

"Concerns Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall noting the Headmaster's interest in the Snape boy.

"Some." admitted Dumbledore softly. "But we shall see if they will become a problem."

Professor McGonagall arched an eyebrow at this.

"Should I be worried as well?" she asked watching Phaeron as well.

"It's likely not to be anything more than personal ploys." replied Dumbledore with a pleasant smile. "Nothing to concern yourself with Minerva."

Minerva McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the Headmaster. She had not been so sure that whatever was brewing between Phaeron and James Potter II had been merely nothing.

"Something tells me you are being foolish." she said looking back between the hostile boys. "Very foolish."

Dumbledore simply chuckled and waved her off as he returned to his meal. Something strange was indeed going on with Phaeron Snape. He was sure of it. The question was did he feel the need to inform the boy's parents. He had heard that Hermione had been heavily pregnant and Severus had wished all calls pertaining to Phaeron from the school be directed toward him but he did not believe Severus would be sufficient help when it came to dealing with the boy...after all...Hermione had managed the boy for eleven years. He did not see why she couldn't do so now.

 _The Slytherin Residence..._

Snape had been taking another dose of his strange potion and quickly washed his face. Hermione had been resting comfortably from their research venture this afternoon and he didn't want her disturbed. The floo call had been for her but Snape was having none of it as he answered much to the apparent dismay of his former employer.

"What do you want Albus?" asked Snape annoyed.

"I've been hoping to speak to the Mrs. actually." said Dumbledore in a pleasant tone.

"I'll bet." replied Snape folding his arms across his chest. "You have my attention old man...so tell me...what manner of crisis begs my attention this time?"

Dumbledore smiled at him. It was actually good to see the snarky young wizard settled down and among the living. Despite their apparent differences.

"It concerns your son...Phaeron." said the older wizard.

"Obviously." said Snape in reply. "I have no other children attending Hogwarts."

"One could never be too sure." replied Dumbledore with an unsettling twinkle in his blue eyes.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"State your business and sod off old man." he snapped at the end of his patience for the old fool's folly.

"Your son seems to be undergoing a few changes since last you visited." said Dumbledore.

Snape's expression flashed a hint of concern before indifference once again took over.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Not at the moment." said Dumbledore. "But I will keep you posted."

"Ensure that he leaves the grounds with no one." instructed Snape. "Not even a trip to Hogsmeade."

"Will do." replied Dumbledore. "And rather you believe it or not Severus...it is good to see you."

Snape rolled his eyes and Dumbledore took his leave of him.

The Potions Master sat down on the sofa with his mind heavy with thoughts of what could be happening to his son. He had not enough evidence to suspect much but he believed that Bellatrix had been behind the shift in his son's persona. He had not known what she had been planning but he hoped that whatever it was Dumbledore would take measures to draw her out into the open so that he could be rid of the deranged witch once and for all.

With a sigh, Snape made his way into the bedroom just as a sleeping Hermione opened her eyes noting his apparent absence.

"Severus?" she said in a sleepy tone.

"It's alright." said Snape slipping into bed with her.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I was taking another dose of the potion Master Phaeron gave me." he replied.

Fear suddenly filed across Hermione's pale face.

"D-Did it help?" she asked looking him over as if she were intending to find a bruise.

"I'm fine." replied Snape trying to reassure her with a smile. "Just get some rest."

"Was that the floo I heard?" she asked.

"A floo call only." replied Snape gently stroking her pregnant belly. "Phaeron and Potter have gotten into a minor scuffle it seems...no need for you to get overly concerned."

Hermione wanted to argue that anything happening between her son and a Potter was not in the least minor but she didn't want to upset him. She had noted he had gotten pretty weak this afternoon while they had been researching various routes to a cure for him. It had been the reason he needed the potion Master Phaeron brewed for him.

"Dumbledore has agreed to keep us posted should anything else happen." said Snape. "Other than that the boy appears to be a normal moody teenager."

"Go figure." said Hermione with a sigh. "But his father was anything but a normal moody teenager so that still gives me cause for worry."

Snape shook his head.

"You need to stay relaxed." he said stern. "Once the baby gets here you can worry all you want Gryffindor."

"I'll hold you to that Slytherin." she said.

The couple sat rather peacefully just enjoying each other's company before they would have to get up and start dinner and get Sidney ready for school the next day.

Snape had hoped Dumbledore would be able to look after Phaeron at least until Hermione had the baby and then he could turn all his attentions toward hunting her down and putting an end to her reign of terror against his family. Hermione had been under a good deal of stress knowing what was to possibly become of him should the curse run it's course. She didn't need to know what Bellatrix might be working on when it came to Phaeron at least for the time being.

He would tell her eventually...after she had the baby and the dangers of pregnancy had passed. Then he knew she could handle it...then she wouldn't hesitate to hex Bellatrix into oblivion. For now all he needed was to ensure that she remained calm.


	106. Chapter 105:Water Breaks, Past Mistakes

_**_Chapter 105: Water Breaks, Past Mistakes_**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Hermione had been on the sidelines for a while...it seems it's time to get her back into the game.}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _'s Hospital, Muggle World..._

 **H** ermione had been having problems trying to keep her breathing even. Her amber eyes had been wide with terror as she clutched the large pale hand of his husband as he did the best he could to be by her side amid the raised voices and confusion of the moment. Ginny had just stopped by with Lily for a friendly visit that afternoon while Hermione had been looking after Sidney. Severus had been doing some late work at the school due to a test. He had gotten the call from a very shocked Ginny Weasley. Once he heard that Hermione had gone into labor he made his way to the house as fast as he could a few minor moments of chaos not withstanding.

Snape burst through the door almost out of breath as he threw his briefcase into a corner and made his way over toward his highly panicked wife. He immediately dropped to his knees beside her on the sofa and she squeezed his hand as the contractions continued to grow more frequent. Snape noted the fear behind her amber eyes.

"It's alright." he said softly. "I'm here."

He kissed the worried witch and turned his attention to Ginny who had still been surprised at the tenderness he showed her best friend. Their days at Hogwarts when he reigned as Headmaster during Voldemort's war had been long behind them. The years had been seemingly kind to the Potions Professor. His attachment to Hermione proved to be the best thing that had ever happened to either of them.

"I love you." said Hermione terrified.

"And I love you." replied Snape. "Breathe...just like the doctors taught you...everything will be fine."

Hermione relxed knowing that he had been by her side. Her pregnancy with Sidney had been the first time they had been able to witness the birth of their child together, though he had seen Phaeron born, he had not been there to share in the moment with neither his wife nor his son. She reflected briefly on his illness and grew afraid that he would be gone again just when she had given birth to their third child.

"Hermione." said Snape in a stern tone, not so unlike that which he used to instruct her at Hogwarts. "Get your mind off what cannot be changed and breathe witch."

The bushy haired witch did as she was told.

Lily Luna Potter had been keeping Sidney busy though she peeked into the sitting room from time to time catching a glimpse of Phaeron's father in action. The man had been truly awe inspiring, she could see why Phaeron loved him so much.

Ginny had been trembling despite having gone through this three times herself, the view from everyone else's end had been truly terrifying. Snape had surprised her, his eerie calm in the face of a chaotic situation had said a lot about him. Hermione had been lucky indeed to have a wizard like him she seemed to draw from his calm composure and relax. Harry had been anything but relaxed when Ginny gave birth. He had been terrified and trembled something awful every time she went into labor.

Snape managed to calm Hermione down enough to get her to St. Mungo's with Ginny and Lily Luna following after them into the floo. He went through the process of admitting her like a professional and everything seemed to be going quite smoothly. Ginny and Lily Luna took their seats as Snape paced the halls his composure still evident on his face but his mind had been firing a mile per minute.

"Everything is going to be fine." said Ginny smiling rather nervously at her youngest child and only daughter.

Lily Luna had been only thirteen years of age but she was a hell of a lot more knowledgeable than her age suggested. Like mother, like daughter one would suppose.

"I know Mom." she said quietly.

Snape occupied himself with retrieving some refreshments for both the Potter women. When he returned it seemed to startle him to no end to come into contact with they young woman named for his former best friend. Her hair had been the same fiery red as her grandmother's but her eyes had been like that of the current Mrs. Ginny Potter's.

"Thank you, Professor Snape." said Lily Luna respectfully.

"Thank you, Severus." said Ginny still finding it difficult not to address him as Professor.

"You both are very welcome." he said the glanced at Lily Luna once more before making his way toward the large window overlooking the town.

Lily Luna arched an inquisitive eyebrow at the Professor's apparent urgency in getting as far away from her as he could manage. Ginny seemed to recognize this as well. She had known a little of the story form what Dumbledore had told Harry about Snape's affection for Harry's mother, Lily Evans-Potter.

"He's having a hard time with you looking so much like your grandmother." she explained as causally as she could manage when her daughter fixed her with an inquisitive stare she continued. "They were friends you see...Professor Snape and your Grandmother...apparently since they were both children...he was still quite fond of her even after her passing."

"Friends?" asked Lily Luna looking over at the semi gloomy figure near the window.

He had looked every bit like the brooding teenager she saw on occasion within the halls of Hogwarts. A small smile filed across her face. Phaeron's father and her grandmother were friends. Perhaps Phaeron would forgive her for being born a Potter after all.

The wait had been long as night gave way to dawn with Ginny going so far as to look after Sidney while Snape stayed at the hospital with Hermione awaiting the arrival of the baby. Lily Luna had gotten an excuse from her mother to stay a little while from Hogwarts so that she too could see the new baby Snape. It had been sad that Phaeron neglected to attend siting his studies as overwhelming, but she figured it was due to him not wanting to be any where his shady little girlfriend couldn't follow.

Later...

Severus Snape had been awakened by a nurse and asked to follow her into the back room. He came upon the sight of a sweaty and heavily exhausted Hermione nearly asleep as she looked down at the small bundle wrapped in her weary arms. The Potions Master smirked when he noted the small pale hand that reached up balled into a fist. Hermione noted her husband's smirk and smiled wearily at him. He made his way over to her and the baby feeling as if he had been locked in the haze of yet another dream that he dared not awaken from.

"Severus." said Hermione with her amber eyes aglow with happiness. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"She?" he asked at last reaching them both in a few quick strides via his long legs.

"Meet your daughter." said Hermione proudly. "She's beautiful like her father..."

Snape chuckled some at the attempt at flattery.

"I beg to differ love." he replied examining the beautiful pale bundle with raven hair and obsidian eyes. "She may have my eyes...and I'll even concede the hair...maybe the complexion but she looks more like her mother and I think Merlin for that."

It was Hermione's turn to chuckle a bit.

"So...what should we call her?" asked Snape looking back n forth between mother and daughter.

"Perhaps you can pick her name." said Hermione with a smile.

Snape had been caught off guard by her suggestion. A feat that was rarely managed even now in times of relative peace.

"Don't look so startled Severus." said Hermione amused. "It's not like you haven't done it before."

"Circumstances were different concerning Phaeron." he said trying to regain his composure. "The old master's been good to me."

"A name each then." said the exhausted bushy haired witch. "You first."

Snape narrowed his obsidian eyes at the witch. He had not wished to go first but it appeared he had no other choice in the matter. He looked upon his newborn daughter and sigh. There was only one name that came to mind that he couldn't shake for some reason.

"Shiloh." he said finally.

To his surprise Hermione seemed to agree.

"Shiloh it is." she said happily gazing upon their daughter. "Shiloh Eileen Snape."

Snape had been rendered speechless as he gazed upon the magnificent witch he had married. He could not believe she would honor his mother in such a way.

"Surely you'd rather your own mother be honored with such a gift?" he said confused by her gesture.

Hermione shook her head.

"My mother's name has all the honor as it's going to get considering all that I've accomplished." she said with a smirk. "Besides, I know how much you loved your mother...and her being taken away from you so suddenly wasn't fair...nor was it fair that you hardly got to grieve for her."

Snape looked at his newborn daughter.

She had looked a good deal like his own mother and Hermione that it seemed they had made the right choice in terms of names.

"Alright witch." he said in a mock dry tone. "Have it your way."

He kissed her sweetly upon the lips as a form of gratitude and she let him hold his daughter for the first time.

Shiloh Eileen Snape had been content in her father's arms it seemed their obsidian eyes meeting as if they had known each other for many years. The sleepy babe offered a small smile as she looked up at the wizard who had been her father.

"Strong little thing." said Snape as she gripped his long pale finger as if it had been for dear life.

Hermione nodded in reply finding herself overcome by the need for sleep. Snape held little Shiloh in his ebony clad arms and allowed something of a smile to file across his own sallow pale face. The thoughts of the future had been on him in seconds as he noted with uncertainty if he was even going to be around to watch this beautiful baby girl grow up. He glanced at his now sleeping wife and looked back at his daughter. This moment strange yet not unwelcome to him as he continued to hold her.

"You have your mother's spirit." he said softly mindful of the sleeping Hermione. "That's good...she's one tough witch...and one of the bravest I've ever known...just don't tell her I said that...her head's big enough already with the bushy hair and how insufferable she can be."

Shiloh smiled at this. It seemed they were of one accord in terms of thought.

"I-It's a strange thing being a father...I've hardly gotten the hang of it with two boys and now...I've got a little girl." continued Snape looking down at his daughter. "I've got a little girl...I don't know the first thing about little girls...I mean...sure I've taught them but...to actually be a father to one...Merlin help me."

Shiloh laughed clearly amused by her father's woes.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"It seems that you too have inherited my sense of humor." he said shaking his head. "Slytherin House won't know what hit them."

Again the baby gigged.

Snape found himself laughing as well.

"I guess I don't have to question your intelligence." he said.

The baby seemed to narrow her eyes at him.

This only proved to get another chuckle from the Potions Master.

"With me for a father and a mother like Hermione you are definitely going to be quite a formidable witch." he said in a effort to smooth over grievances.

Shiloh seemed to appreciate it and went back to smiling.

After a few moments she yawned and easily drifted off to sleep in Snape's arms still holding tight to his finger. The Potions Master placed the sleeping girl back into the glass crib where she belonged and kissed both of his sleeping witches good-night. It had been an altogether bitter sweet experience knowing his condition was only growing worse. Still he had seen his daughter born and it was all he could have hoped for at the moment. With Sidney and Shiloh well out of harms way the next order of business was to ensure that Phaeron would be safe...even if saving his son for Bellatrix LeStrange was his last act as a living wizard. He vowed his family would be free of her.

 **A Few Months Later...**

The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England...

Snape had been pleased to escort Hermione and Shiloh home. They set up everything for the baby in their bedroom and continued to care for her and Sidney while searching for a cure. The long and sleep less nights due to the new baby ensured that only one of them could manage research at a time and as a result progress was mind-numbingly slow. On occasion Snape would just be pleased enjoying what little time he had left with his family...despite his given estrangement from Phaeron over the last few months. The Potions Master had known it to be the influence of Bellatrix given his son's recent behavior. One could hardly claim Snape to be ill at all until one afternoon he had been stricken with his ever lingering affliction and collapsed whilst alone in the flat. Hermione had taken the children to see her mother and Severus insisted upon getting some work done while they were away.

The bushy haired witch reluctantly left him to his work and made the journey to her parents house with the promise to floo if anything should happen while she was away. Snape assured her that he had been fine and shooed her on her way. He had been damned lucky that Hermione had decided to leave the children over for the weekend and venture back to him. She found him unconscious sprawled out on the kitchen floor with hardly a breath escaping him.

"Severus!?" she had said as fear coursed through her.

Quickly she retrieved his briefcase and the potion Master Phaeron had given him. She managed to get it to him in time before his body shut down in that manner permanently. Snape recovered well enough and she got him to bed. He had still been sore from the incident and had trouble breathing with bruised ribs.

"I'm alright." said Snape to the worried witch as she looked him over.

"Your symptoms are getting worse." she said trying to keep the node of panic from her tone.

The last thing she wanted was for him to become upset with her for being too concerned.

"I said I'm alright." replied Snape in his usual Professor tone. "No major damage."

"For now." replied Hermione."But what about...?"

"That's enough!" said Snape in a stern tone. "I said I am alright, now leave it at that."

Hermione sighed. He was always so stubborn.

"Severus we haven't made much progress finding your cure." she said. "Once your magic is gone..."

Snape held up a hand.

"I said that's enough." he said this time his expression portraying how weary he was becoming. "I don't want to talk about this any longer...it's taken up much too much time as it is..."

"Severus how can you say that?" asked Hermione getting upset. "I found you on the floor unresponsive."

The Potions Master simply glared at her.

"I'm dying." he said flatly. "You and I both know that I am dying and there is nothing either of us can do about it...we have tried researching a cure...even various untested potions but the fact remains that I am dying...I don't want to spend the last of my days on a wild goose chase...I've too much to accomplish to waste my energy continuing this anymore."

The bushy haired witch couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was almost like he was telling her that he simply wanted to give up and accept this fate, that he wanted to just roll over and die after everything they had been through. Well, he can quit if he wants but that won't stop me. I'll find the cure even if he won't be bothered to join in the research.

"You may want to stop looking for a cure but I don't." said Hermione almost bitterly.

"I never expected you to." he replied with a begrudging smile. "You'll go as far as the ends of the earth if it meant getting a cure for whatever this illness is."

"You got that right." huffed Hermione with her arms folded across her ebony clad chest.

Snape almost chuckled at this. It was like looking at himself and McGonagall all rolled into one.

"I will still assist you witch...but the focus of my efforts will not be dominated by this venture." he said. "I wish to spend whatever time I have left with my children and you as well provided your research does not take up more of your time."

Hermione sighed as understanding dawned upon her. He wasn't giving up so much as trying to spend time with them should his efforts prove fruitless and the illness becomes worse.

Upon seeing her tears, Snape pulled the bushy haired witch into bed with him letting her cry silently against his chest as he held her close to him. The scent of jasmine from her hair filling his nostrils as she clung to him.

"I'll always be grateful to you witch." said Snape softly. "If not for you then I would never known what it was like to love someone and have them love you in return...should I go to my just end...know that I do so with knowledge of something greater than anything I could have hoped to have discovered with all my years of research and endless reading."

Hermione only held on to him tighter as he spoke.

"Give the circumstances witch...I'd say you've made me immortal...you've given me three children...Phaeron, Sidney, and Shiloh...who knows what they'll accomplish in the future." he said. "With you as their mother I am almost certain it will be great things."

Hermione pulled away from him unable to imagine a future without him in it.

"Please Severus..." she said in a weak voice. "I-I don't want to speak of a life without you in it."

The Potions Master wiped the tears from her eyes and softly kissed her on the lips.

"I've made a lot of mistakes concerning you." said Snape in a serious tone. "It is my hope that you can forgive me."

"I've already forgiven you." said Hermione not wishing to hear any more of the past.

It was Snape's turn to sigh.

"You are quick to offer forgiveness when you know not the extent of the crime." he said wearily.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked.

"I never told you about my time with Bellatrix have I?" he asked.

The question seemed to both unnerve and enrage Hermione at the same time.

"I don't want to talk about that wretched woman." she said bitterly.

"As much as I understand you're opinion of my former mistress I regret to inform you...Mrs. Snape that this is story is mandatory." said Snape noting the flicker of rage behind her amber eyes. "Despite what you may believe, Bellatrix and I have never had a conventional relationship."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought.

Snape continued on as if she had not phased him.

"In fact...the first time she and I came into contact with one another...I was dating her younger sister." he said. "The relationship of course didn't last and she saw to it right along with her parents."

The bushy haired witch noted the bitterness behind his words as he continued to speak.

"I-I know not how your opinion of me will change given what I am about to tell you." he began.

Hermione felt a twinge of fear for a moment. She didn't believe anything could change how she viewed her husband even coming to terms with his death eater past had been of no consequence to her.

"Severus, I've known about you being a death eater for years." she said trying to summon her Gryffindor bravery. "Anything more than that isn't worth mention."

Snape smirked.

"More kindness than I deserve." he said sadly. "But as I said this is mandatory...The dark lord often too petty squabbles and jeering as a sign of weakness...a lesson I learned all too well once I became a newly recruited death eater...a lesson that Bellatrix learned of all too late."

Hermione arched her eyebrow as if she were outraged Snape mentioned Bellatrix LeStrange in a sympathetic tone.

"Don't misunderstand Mrs. Snape...she and I have our moments but hate was most certainly at the core of this association." explained Snape noting her expression. "In fact it was our mutual hate for one another that provoked the dark lord to...extremes."

Hermione noted how uncomfortable Snape got as he said this.

"From what I was told after the incident, the dark lord needed to only have whispered a particular phrase before he had my blood boiling...and not in a way that I myself would have invoked." said The Potions Master. "I have been guilty of a great many things concerning those around me...but the one of the greatest crimes that I have ever committed was when I...raped Bellatrix."

The bushy haired witch's eyes widened in shock. She never would have guessed in a million years that this had been the reason of his association with Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Severus...please stop this." she began not wishing to hear more for fear that it would get worse.

"I know not why you remain so forgiving...especially to a man who deserves nothing of the sort...what I did to Bellatrix was nothing compared to what I did to you." he spat almost bitterly. "And still you don't see it...you will never admit it...nor will you question the chain of events that be fell you in such a way...I am no better than the monsters that prowl Knockturn Alley!"

Hermione had been filled with a rage she could hardly contain.

"I raped Bellatrix at the behest of the dark lord...his whisper filled my ears but it was my hate...my hate for that wretched fucking _Pureblood_ whore that made me commit the vile act...I wanted to wipe that self righteous smirk off that overbearing bitch's face and I enjoyed it." he said bitterly. "Merlin help me, I enjoyed destroying her as she had destroyed my relationship with her sister and my last shot at a clean break from this miserable existence...I hated her then as much as I hate her now...and to make matter's worse she's set her sights on my son in retaliation...but I swear to you...Hermione I will end her and her miserable existence if it means the end of my life."

"Severus, you are not a monster." said Hermione. "And whatever she plans to do to Phaeron we will put an end to her efforts together...but I will not sit here and listen to you speak of yourself in such a manner...what happened during those days was due to Voldemort and you know it...I'm sure Bellatrix has thought even less of what happened then since the two of you became involved...but she is not going to make you do this...you are not going to go back to hating yourself because she's insane...I won't stand for it!...I'll kill her myself if need be if it proves to you that you are not a monster!"

Snape grabbed the bushy haired witch by the hand.

"No!" he shouted seemingly agitated at the idea of her shedding blood with her perfectly innocent hands. "I will stop her...this matter no longer concerns you...she has made this personal...and I assure you she will not live to see passed this confrontation...but you will stay clear of her...I've done enough to cause you misery witch...the first night I took you to bed was no different than when I took her in the presence of the dark lord and her husband."

Hermione had been filled with fury once more.

"You did not rape me Severus!" she said angrily. "We were married and I gave myself to you...to my husband."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Foolish child." he said bitterly. "You didn't give me anything...you were merely a means to an end...a sacrifice sent to me by your precious Dumbledore all for the greater good...don't you understand...he was trying to by my loyalty with a shot of virgin trim as the dark lord tried to buy me with the satisfaction of taking my enemy."

"Say what you will." said Hermione not willing to hear any more. "But you are with me because you love me and of that I am certain...now if you are finished feeling sorry for yourself...I will see about dinner."

She stormed out of the room in a huff.

Snape shook his head slightly annoyed that she refused to see the truth about him and slightly impressed. At least now Bellatrix wouldn't be able to get into her head...not about the past. He sighed and found himself drifting off to sleep. He had indeed loved Hermione Granger, more than she would ever know...but he was aware of the other part of him...even if she wasn't willing to face it...he was and always will be a dark wizard and for all her kindness and forgiving nature...he was sure that one day her patience with him would run out. In truth he had not know what sparked these thoughts to come back after all this time.

He needed no illusion.

He knew who and what he was.

He also knew that he did not deserve her.

But his treacherous heart had other plans latching on to the bushy haired witch as if life depended upon it.

Still he knew the truth.

If she ever stopped loving him it would be the end of him.


	107. Chapter 106:When Unrequited Love Is Not

_**Chapter 106: When Unrequited Love Is Not Enough**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Close your eyes, so many days go by...Easy to find what's wrong...Harder to find what's right...I believe in you, I can show you that...I can see right through all your empty lies...I won't stay long, in this world so wrong...Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight...Don't you dare look at him in the eye...As we dance with the devil tonight...Trembling, crawling across my skin...Feeling your cold dead eyes...Stealing the life of mine..."} Dance With The Devil, Breaking Benjamin**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **N**_ ews of his little sister's birth reached Phaeron as well as the Malfoy household. Draco had been pleased to hear that his god-sister had come out happy and healthy. Lucius was more than willing to began work spoiling his new God-daughter. Narcissa whom had wanted a daughter for ages beat him to it however, always shopping for the little wonder that was Shiloh Snape. Even those on staff at Hogwarts had been made aware of the new addition the Snape family. Dumbledore in particular had been pleased. It seemed everyone was either indifferent or happy for the couple with the exception of one witch furious beyond belief even as she took the unsuspecting Phaeron Snape to bed to spite her former lover and his wife. _He had dared give that wretched Mudblood bitch another child...this time a daughter!_ Filled with a good deal of spite, Bellatrix disguised as Ursula Black managed to convince Phaeron to meet her on the edge of the forbidden forest. The young wizard had been eager for her company, of course he not known why. He had been blissfully unaware of the lust spell she had cast over him as he made the journey to her bed night after night. The side effect of their union evident in the rapid changing of the young wizard's personality.

A side effect that had immediately caught the attention of love struck Lily Luna Potter. She had been only thirteen and her affections for Phaeron had more or less been in terms of a long standing crush, but she felt it was a strong enough emotion to take notice of his bazaar behavior and it gave her cause for worry. The red head witch often patrolled the halls though she lacked Head Girl status, she often took to making her way about the quiet halls happily enjoying the crisp cool night air and the silence of not having to endure the loudness of the other students. Sometimes she used the solitude to get caught up on some reading, other times she simply wanted a look at the charming raven haired Slytherin wizard who had not even felt the need to give her the time of day since he found out what her father had done to his.

Since then she had been trying her best to earn his forgiveness, though she did not understand why it meant he would be angry with her. She had not laid a hand nor a wand on Severus Snape and to be honest, thought the elder wizard to be quite charming. Though she had only known him a short time and it was in the most chaotic of circumstances. Still she like him and didn't see what all the fuss was about that her Uncle Ron made when it came to the dour wizard.

 _The Hog's Head Inn, Hogsmeade Village, Wizarding World..._

Presently, Lily Luna Potter had watched a sly Phaeron escape the castle and make his way toward Hogsmeade Village. Borrowing her father's invisibility cloak for her night time strolls turned out to be the best thing move she could have ever made as she followed the strange Snape boy. Her tag-along journey had brought her to The Hog's Head Inn, a popular death eater hangout where Dumbledore's brother managed the bar among other things. She managed to get passed the smoke filled crowd and head up the stairs before Phaeron came following close behind. Suppressing a squeal as he reached his room for the evening, she followed him inside. It seemed he had sensed her presence at one point and paused before unlocking the door. When she made not sudden movements or noises, he proceeded inside.

Once the door was locked he glared at the spot where Lily Luna had been actually standing much too afraid to take another step. For a moment he went about his usual business taking off his black frock coat and long sleeve white dress shirt until he was down to his ebony trousers and boots. The view of his pale torso had been appealing to the young witch and she tried to keep from squealing at the view. Phaeron moved about the room as swift as water in a rushing river. She marveled in silence at his graceful movements. He sat on the edge of the bed and took off his dragon hide boots. One by one they hit the hard wood floor below until his stood barefoot in the center of the room.

Next he removed his ebony trousers and Lily thought she was going to faint. To her apparent shock, Phaeron had quite an impressive trouser snake according to what the girls in her dorm would say if they were in her place getting a look at him. He appeared to have been excited by something or someone for that matter as Lily guessed the nature of his visit to this place all too quickly.

His keen ears must have picked-up her rapid heart beating because he suddenly shifted grabbing his wand swiftly and aiming it at her.

" _Erubescant omnes!"_ shouted Phaeron with a flick of his wrist the spell came and it her before she took her first gasp.

Immediately the invisibility cloak came off revealing a trembling thirteen year old red head witch with brown eyes.

"Lily." spat Phaeron as if he had been disgusted. "What are you doing here?"

Lily took a moment staring at the half naked wizard of her dreams before she gathered her thoughts.

"I could ask you the same question...sneaking off the castle grounds." she said folding her arms across her chest in mock disappointment.

Phaeron smirked. Oddly reminding the young witch of his father as his obsidian glare went from pure rage to a kind of lustful malice. She felt a bit uneasy in his presence but not all together afraid of what he could do if given the chance.

"I asked you first Miss Potter." said Phaeron annoyed. "My what would daddy think about his precious thirteen year old girl being out so late with the likes of me and in a place like this no less?"

"He'd think me mad for following you and you terrible for being in my presence with your half naked self." she replied defiantly.

"Precisely." replied Phaeron. "Which is why you should take your little invisibility cloak and go back to the castle."

"I'm not leaving." said Lily Luna annoyed. "If you get to be out this late then so do I."

"Listen kid..." began Phaeron.

"Don't you "kid" me Phaeron Severus Sebastian Snape, you're only a couple years older than me." she snapped. "You shouldn't be out here either...I bet if your mother knew she'd hex you into next semester."

"You wouldn't dare." said Phaeron annoyed.

Lily Luna glared at him defiantly.

"Watch me." she replied.

Phaeron rolled his eyes.

"You're leaving here." he said in a stern tone.

"I am not." she declared racing over toward the bed and clasping the bars. "You're going to have to drag me out of here."

Phaeron scoffed.

"I don't have time to play with you Lily." said the raven haired wizard.

He had been so enraged that he had forgotten that he had not been wearing his trousers and climbed onto the bed in his boxer shorts. Lily Luna cast a silent sticky charm to keep him from pulling her from the brass bed and shoving her out the door.

"Lily this is very childish." he said annoyed as he attempted to bite her fingers free after a futile struggle to free them.

"Ouch you jerk!" she said kneeing him in the chest. "You bit me!"

Phaeron managed to get her hands free with a quick flick of his wand. Thinking quickly, Lily managed to grab it out of his hands after she kneed him in the side. The raven haired wizard doubled over in pain as she made the grab. He quickly grabbed at her hand trying to get his wand from her clutches but she applied the same spell as before.

"You are not funny, Potter." sneered Phaeron annoyed.

"And you are too serious,Snape." replied Lily with a smile.

While the raven haired Slytherin remained distracted, Lily noting how close the boy of her dreams had been to her she couldn't resist fanning the flames of her youthful whims. With one well timed lean as Phaeron attempted to free his wand from her grasp, she pressed her soft pink previously un-kissed lips into his firm pale ones. The gesture caught Phaeron off guard. So much so that he no longer struggled for his wand but merely wrestled with trying to get the young witch off his person as she seemed to have latched on to him.

"Not funny Potter...get off!" he said noting the sticking charm had been applied to his skin as well.

"Sorry." she said innocently. "I forgot about the charm."

As The junior Snape wrestled with the fiery young Gryffindor witch, the door of the room came open bursting open to find an infuriated Ursula Black looking up at with rage filing across her pale face. Phaeron looked up in horror as she stormed out of the room and made her way out of the Inn.

"What have you done?" Phaeron asked looking at Lily with a bewildered expression on his sallow pale face.

He managed to get hold of his wand and spelled on his clothing before he took off after the enraged witch as she stormed out of Hogsmeade Village.

"Urs!" he shouted as he caught her before she disapparated from the village.

The enraged Ursula slapped Phaeron across the face hard enough to leave a mark in his pale flesh.

"Ahhhhh!" he shouted trying to ignore the pain.

He nearly stumbled backwards as Ursula whirled on him in fury.

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted enraged. "You're just as spineless and unfaithful as your father!"

Phaeron looked at her confused.

"Urs?" he said caught off guard. "What does this have to do with my father?"

Ursula smiled an eerie wicked smile as a wave of magic whirled about her in a quiet fury. At the close of the display, Phaeron found himself face to face with the woman known as Bellatrix LeStrange, the mad witch herself, deranged aunt of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you?" asked Phaeron clearly unnerved by the very sight of her.

Bellatrix let out a loud and blood curling cackle that reminded Phaeron of what the muggles referred to as a banshee shriek.

"Silly little Snape." she said with a murderous expression. "Did you really by that act?...that innocent so in love with you act...how pathetic...just like your father."

Phaeron had wished he brought his wand along as he glared at the mad witch before him.

"W-What does this all have to do with my father?" he asked.

Bellatrix smirked.

"Well little Snape." she said. "You're father and I have been shagging as you young put it for quite some time...at least until he left me for your whorish _Mudblood_ mother."

"You will not address my mother in that wretched name wicked crone." replied Phaeron angered by this witch's gall.

With a wave of her hand Bellatrix unleashed a series of painful hexes that gripped the young Phaeron to near on madness.

"Watch your tone...little Snape." she said enraged. "You may have been in my bed for the time being but you are no Severus Snape by any means...your skill-less cock means nothing to me...but a means of driving your father insane."

"Y-You never answered my question..." said Phaeron struggling. "W-What does this have to do with my father?"

"Open your eyes boy." she hissed rather disappointed in his lack of reasoning. "Revenge!...of course I want revenge and you my little incompetent lover, are going to help me achieve the next stage of my plan."

"Like hell I will." said Phaeron still struggling against her efforts.

Bellatrix smirked as she pressed her wand into the young Snape's cheek.

"Oh you will do as I say." she said in a low tone. "And you will have no choice about it."

Phaeron glared rather murderously at the deranged witch causing her to smile pleasantly.

"This spell was one of your dear old daddy's favorites during our time together." she said running her tongue along the dark wooden casing of her wand. "In fact once it was uttered he could not wait to get his hands on me."

Phaeron's eyes widened.

"W-What are you going to do?" he asked uneasy.

Bellatrix simply smiled and leaned down close enough that her lips grazed his ear. She whispered something that caused the young Slytherin to yell out in agony...the sound of which had been what had gotten the attention of Lily Luna Potter as she hid behind her father's invisibility cloak.

She saw the evil witch that had been from her father's tales of his time during the second wizarding war. Bellatrix LeStrange...the witch whom had murdered Sirius Black, her father's godfather during the battle at the Ministry Of Magic offices. For the first time in her life Lily Potter felt fear course through her, but not or herself by any means...but for Phaeron.

Bellatrix finished whatever she was doing to Phaeron and set him free. When he got to his feet he seemed not to have a care in the world about being in her presence.

The deranged witch stroked his sallow pale cheek in mock affection.

"Now." she instructed him. "Go back to the school and await my instruction...you will not recall the events of tonight and everything will be as it was."

Phaeron nodded rather numbly as she pressed her ruby red lips into his pale ones.

"Now go." said Bellatrix pulling back from the kiss.

Phaeron did as she instructed having not a single recollection of the encounter once he reached Hogwarts. Lily Luna had been right behind him terrified of what the deranged witch had done to him.

Once returned to the school she confronted the Slytherin wizard on his way toward the dungeons.

"Phaeron." she said in a low whisper.

The raven haired wizard stopped in his tracks. She noted the look of disdain on his face as he looked at her.

"What do you want Potter?" he asked bitterly. "Haven't you done enough damage for the night?"

Lily Luna sighed there was no way he was going to tell her what was happening in this state.

"Good night Snape." she said before briskly taking her leave of him, desperate not to let him see the tears streaming down her cheeks as she went.

"Good riddance." he replied watching her retreating form as he continued into the dungeons.

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Shiloh's early morning cries had gotten the attention of her weary father and mother as they both attempted to scramble out of bed to retrieve her. Snape looked over at Hermione and motioned for her to go back to sleep and made his way over toward his fussy daughter. He gently took her into his arms and immediately she stopped crying. The soft coos from her contented self had been a better part of her nature. It had been her way of demanding her father's undivided attention wither he had been asleep or not. Hermione often joked that Shiloh had already become daddy's little girl and noted that she preferred her father's company to hers on occasion. Snape always grumbled that she was imagining things and she's too young to master the fine art of manipulation. Hermione pointed out that Shiloh was very much her father's daughter.

He was pleased that she didn't need to be changed. That was more or less Hermione's department unless it was an extreme emergency. Shiloh gripped Snape's finger like she had the first time he held her. Her fat cheeks puffing as she sounded out each syllable in relation to what ever baby language she had been well verse in.

"What manner of crisis needs my undivided attention this time?" he asked currently occupied daughter.

She continued to coo.

Snape walked with her into the sitting room not wishing to deprive Hermione of the all too precious amounts of sleep she deserved with the busy morning that was to come. He had been use to functioning on low levels of sleep, while she was not yet accustomed to the daily grind that was life in fast forward.

As Snape carried the happily cooing and gurgling baby in his arms he noted the fine raven hair that covered her tiny head and smiled. Shiloh had only wished for her father's company...and perhaps a nice warm bottle of milk. Snape made his way into the kitchen holding his daughter and smiled noting the perks of being a wizard. He used his wand-less magic to get her bottle started as well as a bit of coffee for himself. He had no idea how long this was going to take and there was no use in delaying the inevitable.

Shiloh had gotten a kick out of the dancing bottle and milk as it did what it was suppose to without a pair of hands to guide it. She seemed to delight in her father's use of magic almost as much as her brother had during his time as a baby. The dour wizard had not been in the kitchen for more than five minutes when Sidney ventured inside knowing full well what kind of magical show his father was putting on for the restless Shiloh.

Snape smirked when he noticed the boy peeking from behind the kitchen door and motioned for him to come inside.

"Might as well pull up a chair." he said not surprised in the least by his son's appearance this early in the morning.

Sidney smiled rather shyly as he did so. Snape waved his free hand to include a glass of warm milk for his restless younger son as well. Snape drank his freshly made coffee, Shiloh got her bottle and Sidney sipped his warm milk while the three of them enjoyed the silence for a few minutes before Shiloh grew tired of the quiet and Snape began to tell his attentive children quite a few stories about the magical place known as Hogwarts which they would both be attending in the future.

Sidney had been mesmerized by the tales of the Hogwarts express.

Shiloh seemed to have been more interested in the forbidden forest and various potions he had created. Though she was too young to give an accurate note of opinion.

As the hour came to a close Snape shooed Sidney off to bed with new dreams to look forward to and carried a still semi-restless Shiloh toward the bedroom he shared with his still sleeping wife. He found it amusing that he could feel his baby daughter's magical signature matching his own as he put her to bed. She was quite the little wonder if he did say so himself.

The Potions Master climbed back into bed with his sleeping wife who scooted close to him as soon as she felt the warmth of his body's contact with hers.

"Severus." said Hermione sleepily.

"Shhh." said Snape kissing her softly. "Go back to sleep."

Tears streamed down the bushy haired witch's cheeks as she held on to him for dear life it seemed.

"Something's wrong with Phaeron." she said as fear coursed through her.

"I know." replied Snape knowing all too well what she had been feeling.

He had felt the odd sense that something was going on with his elder son when he had been in the kitchen with Sidney and Shiloh, he played it cool not wishing to cause alarm for either of the younger children but he knew all too well that the slight disturbance had been anything but good. Dumbledore had not come rushing through the floo to give a report and the disturbance passed all the same. Still it left both him and Hermione unsettled.

"I will check on him tomorrow." said Snape still kissing his sleepy wife softly.

"I want a full report Snape." she said stern. "No leaving anything out."

"You have my word." he said in reply. "For now try and get some sleep."

Hermione had not been able to fall back into an easy sleep with Phaeron's plight in the back of her mind. Snape had not gone to sleep despite his urging to his weary wife. What happened disturbed him way more than he let on and the only reason he didn't go tearing through the floo to check on his boy was due to him not wishing to cause too much alarm on Hermione's end. He made up his mind that come first light of dawn he would make the trip to Hogwarts.

 _Elsewhere..._

Bellatrix cackled pleased at the progress she had made in her plans. Now she was one step closer to achieving what she had set out to do. That little display with Phaeron back in Hogsmeade had been more than enough to rouse Snape's suspicions. She was certain that without a shadow of a doubt that Snape was convinced that his son had been in very real danger and that he was out for her blood.

"Let him come." she said out loud to no one in particular. "I'll be waiting...DO YOU HEAR HALF-BLOOD...I'LL BE WAITING!"

She crushed a small handful of wild strawberries within her grasp. The juice running along her palm and wrist like blood. Her short pink tongue liked away at the sweetness as if it had been the result of a fresh kill.

She would have her revenge indeed and this time there would be no escape for Severus Sebastian Snape. He would either be with her or she would send him to an eternity in hell. _And should he be so bold as to bring his Mudblood bitch along...then she too would feel the wrath of Bellatrix Black._


	108. Chapter 107:The Rift Between A Father A

_**Chapter 107: The Rift Between A Father And A Son**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Happy Birthday To My Late Grandfather {R.G. .}...R.I.P old man...late post}**_

 _ **{Sept. 2nd, 2016}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Summer 1975,Spinner's End, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 _ **B**_ _laring notes of heart pounding rock music filled the empty space of Severus Snape's cramped bedroom. It had been neat, like a walk in closet that didn't quite live up to it's potential with a worn old mattress regularly set out in the sun to avoid nasty cases of bedbugs or an infestation of fleas draped over a tattered box spring and lovingly covered with old worn sheets eaten by moths despite the obvious care taken to maintain them with little to no resources. The colors were dark as was everything in that place. It had been the kind of room that a little frightened boy might go to hide in the darkness from the monster that was his drunken brute of a father whenever he went on a rampage due to bills or lack of food._

 _The social awkward raven haired wizard had been brooding his way through a good book when he heard the sound of shattering glass, making a mental note not to travel to the kitchen for a drink of semi-rancid water should the need arise without proper footwear had been at the forefront of his mind upon note of the harsh sound._

 _"YOU TURN THAT FUCK FRUIT BOY MUSIC DOWN YOU LITTLE FREAK BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND TEACH YOU HOW TO BEHAVE!" shouted a drunken Tobias Snape as he stumbled through the sitting room below._

 _Not wishing to cause further trouble for his mother, Snape did as his so-called father asked._

 _He had only been back for the summer and already he longed for the Hogwarts Express to come and take him back to the school. For all it's faults and Gryffindors, Hogwarts was his home away from home...and at least he could have a decent meal there._

 _Things were quiet for a bit and Severus decided to take a bit of a nap. He had been rather exhausted from his travels between worlds and watching his back on the train._

 _An Hour later..._

 _Severus awoke to the sound of flesh hitting flesh in a series of hard resounding slaps. Followed by a loud rumbling and finally a crash as someone fell to the floor. In seconds, the dour teenage wizard had been out of his bed and racing down the stairs. He hit her. He knew he had hit her. He always did. Severus reached the stairs and found himself face to face with his father. The brute had still been a big as a star muggle athlete of his caliber can be. Severus had still been a lean thing with hardly any muscle mass to speak of but he had inherited his father's towering height as well as his explosive temper._

 _Whenever the two of them were around each other it was like two wolves competing for the title of alpha. Ironically, Severus had never been much for the spotlight or overwhelming power. He was far more content to lurk in the shadows. That was until the drunken brute saw fit to lay his hands on his long suffering mother._

 _"YOU USELESS BITCH!" shouted Tobias enraged._

 _Severus saw only the image of his mother in a trembling heap sobbing on the floor of the kitchen and immediately his magic radiated off him in violent waves. He had not known where he had gotten the strength but he found himself going toe to toe with his drunken brute of a father. He had nearly lost control when his mother...of all people stopped him from delivering the killing blow._

 _Tobias had been bloodied and dazed as he staggered along the kitchen not yet comprehending that his son had delivered one of the most brutal of beating to him._

 _"Severus." said Eileen still sobbing at the fury that enveloped her son._

 _The teenage raven haired wizard backed away from the mess that was his father._

 _"Go to your room." said Eileen in a shaky tone. "I-I'll fix this...just..."_

 _"He hit you mother." said Severus annoyed that she was going to try and salvage this bastard's ego via a well placed memory suppressing charm._

 _"Do as I say." demanded the weary older witch._

 _Severus sighed._

 _His mother had often taken to these drastic measures to give his father the illusion that he had still been the strapping athlete of old. Despite the fact that his son could wipe the floor with him given his new abilities and temperament._

 _The teenage wizard made his way up the stairs. He saw no real reason to keep up the charade, he had hated the bastard muggle and everything he stood for. The only reason he ever came back to this stinking dump in the middle of a cesspool was his mother. Whom he had loved as much as she had loved him. Despite their apparent distance, they had more in common than many people would believe._

 _Severus had once asked Eileen why she elected to put up with all that Tobias had done to them. The weary witch merely sighed and told him that she loved the man that he had been before the drunken brute took over, and it was because of that man...that she bothered to love him. The teenager scoffed at the notion of his mother purposely staying in what was a bad situation being made worse because of a four letter word and romanticized view of a man that no longer exists, a man whom Severus was sure never existed._

 _Love._

A pathetic, unnerving sickness that makes perfectly intelligent people into drooling fools, and the strongest of many weaker than the lowest specimen.

A one sided devotion leading one to uncertain doom.

That was how Severus Sebastian Snape viewed love.

At least until he was forced to marry Hermione Granger.

Then he began to understand the difference between real untouchable love an emotion more precious than the purest gold and more powerful than the strongest potion. Potent and refined not at all shaped by time nor space. It was something that not even he with his intellectual capacity at an all time high for his graduation year, could fathom.

The more the Potions Master thought about it, the more he began to realize what he had felt for Bellatrix and all the others was complex lust. What his mother felt for the drunken brute Tobias was merely an infatuation. What he felt for Lily Evans in their early days as best friends had been his love of the idea of her, a pure...good hearted witch with brains and loyalty beyond measure...he had not noticed that he had already acquired the necessary aspect of yearning needed for the introduction to his true hearts desire...Hermione.

This bushy haired witch had been destined for him as he was for her. And in that destined union their eldest son's birth only served to strengthen that bond.

Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Wizarding World...

A cold reception had not at all been what Snape expected when he arrived at Hogwarts to see his elusive older son. Phaeron seemed to have been quite busy as of late with all the studying and chasing after his girlfriend. Severus had warned him time and time again that the girl was not all that she seemed. This only proved to make Phaeron draw away from him citing him as being intentionally rude to Ursula due to his past as a death eater. The dour wizard tried to get it through his stubborn boy's head that Bellatrix LeStrange, an old enemy of the family had been whom he was really dating. Even going so far as to prove to him that Ursula Black was a deceased old witch whom had lived long before even his parents were born and a great decedent of Bellatrix. She was also the wife of former Slytherin Headmaster Phineas N. Black.

"At least tell me what's going on with you." said Snape concerned about his son's drastic appearance. "Why do you look as if you have been malnourished?"

Phaeron rolled his eyes.

"I don't need your concern old man." he said in a bitter tone. "I've gotten along for most of my life without it."

Snape ignored the blatant remark about him not being around for much of his son's life, mostly due to Potter's antics in the second wizarding war.

"Phaeron...your mother is just as concerned as I am about what's been going on with you." he said keeping his temper in check.

"Tell her there is nothing to worry about." spat the annoyed teenage wizard. "I'm fine...no need to send the aurors...I just want to do my own thing."

"Your friends tell me you haven't been hanging around them much." said Snape with a raised eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"

"Why don't you lay off!" shouted Phaeron clearly annoyed by the interrogation from his father. "I was doing my classwork and I've got a couple tests coming up...sue me if I don't have time standing about and chatting about foolish things."

Snape folded his arms across his ebony clad chest. He looked Phaeron over for quite some time before he noted the boy would not be giving much insight into his day to day.

"Now if you're done with this pointless interrogation..." started Phaeron waving his father off dismissively.

Suddenly Snape caught sight of the eerie tattoo on his son's left forearm.

With the speed of a viper, Snape grabbed the protesting teenage wizard's arm and held it up for close examination.

"What the fuck is this!?" asked Snape so shocked his rage seemed to break through to the surface.

"Let go of my arm!" shouted Phaeron attempting to snatch away for him.

Snape's hold was solid and the boy did not budge. The obsidian eyes of the Potions Master had been a glow with unrelenting fury.

"Answer my question." said Snape in a dangerously low tone.

Phaeron rolled his eyes as if he had been un-phased by his father's anger.

"It's just a tattoo..." he said as if it were an every day teenage thing. "No big deal."

Snape couldn't believe his son would be so stupid as to brand himself with such a hateful symbol.

"No big deal?" he asked in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "YOUR MOTHER AND I LIVED THROUGH THE WORST HELL YOU COULD IMAGINE THAT WAS THE SECOND WIZARDING WAR...I HAVE BEEN IMPRISONED, HATED, TORTURED, AND SCORNED BECAUSE OF THIS FUCKING MARK AND YOU GO AND BRAND YOURSELF WITH IT!"

"I said it's no big deal." said Phaeron. "You, Draco, and Lucius have the tattoo what's so wrong with me getting it?"

"Stupid boy." said Snape so angry he had been nearly ready to strike the clueless Phaeron. "If your mother sees this..."

"It's just a tattoo." said Phaeron rolling his eyes again. "It's not like Voldy is going to show up and demand I be in his service."

Snape could take no more of the boy's insolence. He grabbed the raven haired Slytherin teen with both hands and held him against the wall until his feet dangled slightly due to the couple inches of height lacking to rival his father's size.

"You stupid insolent child, you are not me nor will you ever be me...I don't care how many times you stick your cock into that derange bitch's cunt...I fought like hell to give you the kind of life I never had and would not have even dreamed of...your mother has made sacrifice after sacrifice for you and this is how you repay her?" growled the angry Potions Master. "By wearing the mark of the fucking despot I've spent two fucking wars trying to kill...a despot who would not have hesitated to murder you the second he found out that you were the spawn of a Muggle-Born witch for that matter...wearing this fucking mark is a spit in the face of all those who have died to ensure you had a future!"

"Take your hands off me!" demanded Phaeron showing a little fury of his own.

The raised voices of Snape and Phaeron had gotten the attention of a passing fourth year Slytherin and they immediately went of to fetch Draco Malfoy who had floo called his father Lucius whom had also joined him in the Slytherin common room where the dispute had taken place.

 _The Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts, Wizarding World..._

Snape had been understandably furious as he glared rather murderously at his disrespectful son. The boy had the audacity to have that mark on him, that tattoo that had represented all of the Potions Master's failings and sorrow, and private demons that threatened to come to the surface. He had not been face to face with his eldest son with Hermione Granger, but with his own arrogant, needy, weak, past self...the version of himself that had gotten Lily Evans and James Potter killed, the part of him that needed to belong so badly to a particular group that he became the very monster he hated his entire life.

"You disgust me." said Snape bitterly as he threw his son in the opposite direction of the room.

Phaeron had not seemed phased by this as he scrambled to his feet and dusted off his robes.

"That's rich coming from a rapist, a murder, and a coward all rolled into one." he spat bitterly.

Without a single thought or a measure of control Severus Snape drew back his hand and slapped Phaeron across his sallow pale face. The blow had caught not only Phaeron who had immediately brought his hand to his aching red cheek by surprise but also Lucius and Draco as they entered the room.

"Severus!" said Lucius stunned.

Never in a million years would he have believed what he just witnessed.

The handsome blond raced over to his enraged old friend and pulled him away from the younger wizard before he did any major damage. Phaeron noted that his lip had been bleeding from the very calculated blow and licked the blood away. His obsidian gaze fixed on the dour wizard that stuck him.

"Did you rape my mother too?" spat the bitter Phaeron. "Is that how you get your kicks old man?"

Draco grabbed Phaeron and cast a silencing charm on him. The junior Malfoy could not believe the level of disrespect Phaeron had been showing his father. The boy had loved Severus Snape more than anything, dressed like him, spoke like him, emulated him whenever it was possible, it was clear to the young blond wizard that this behavior had been more than bazaar.

Lucius managed to get Snape through the floo and into Lucius Malfoy's study back at Malfoy Manor. Leaving Draco to take care of Phaeron and smooth over any grievances between the two.

 _Lucius' Study, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

"Severus what's gotten into you?" asked the elder Malfoy. "You'd never attack your own child without cause."

"The stupid boy decided it would be a good idea to brand himself with that fucking mark!" shouted Snape still clearly enraged.

Lucius arched an eyebrow at this. He thought for a moment as to what could have been so bad that it upset his old friend to such extremes.

"Surely you don't mean?" he said stunned at the implications.

Snape nodded.

"The very same." he replied bitterly. "I will not let him be come me, Lucius...even if I have to beat the point into his thick skull!"

"Severus you must calm yourself." said Lucius concerned. "You are beginning to lose sight of the fact that he's merely a boy...teenage he might be but he is still a boy...he knows not the perils of the life we were forced to live...nor the hardships that had befallen you old friend."

"Stupid...insolent...brat." muttered Snape still angry. "How could he do this...how could he be so weak minded...he's my son for Merlin's sake...he's Hermione's son."

"We do not have very much control over the things our children do." said Lucius sadly. "We simply watch and wait...pick them up when they make mistakes and try to guide them along a more appropriate path."

"My son is not so weak that he needs to cling to the image of a old despot." hissed an angry Snape. "This is the work of that bitch Bellatrix...she's done something to him...I know it...Phaeron was too much like his mother to be this weak...this has got her written all over it."

Lucius had feared as much.

"Unfortunately no one has seen hide nor hair of my dear sister-in law for quite some time." he said in a bored tone.

"I have." replied Snape bitterly. "She attacked me a few months before Shiloh was born...she transformed into that witch Phaeron's been seeing...at first I thought she simply stole the girl's image in a bid to trick my son...but now...now I am convince that..."

"She's been masquerading as the young witch the entire time...biding her time until she could set her plans into motion." finished Lucius as understanding dawned on him. "Shit!"

"I have to find her." said Snape with his fists balled tightly to the point of turning red.

"It's not that simple." replied Lucius. "She's been on the move since we last confronted her at her hiding place. "

"Then we draw her out in the open." said Snape desperate for this to be over. "She'll come if she thinks I've fallen into her trap."

Lucius arched an eyebrow at this.

"Are you sure you want to play it this way?" he asked concerned. "Your condition is..."

"I will be fine." said Snape determined to get his hands on the slippery witch not matter the cost. "I've seen my daughter born...there isn't much a wizard such as myself could ask for given my history. "

"But Severus..." started the handsome blond.

Snape held up a hand and waved it dismissively.

"I will finish this thing with Bellatrix once and for all." he said serious. "It is the least I can do for my wife and children before my time comes to an end...if Bellatrix wants me so badly then she will have me...just not in the way she planned."

Lucius sighed.

"Very well." he said conceding the point. "I will assist you anyway that I can."

"That is very much appreciated." replied Snape taking a breath. "As was your assistance back at Hogwarts...I lost my temper..."

"No kidding." replied Lucius with a smirk. "Still...I can see why...and that his all that matters."

Snape had been truthfully disappointed with himself for his actions. Phaeron was his son. As such he should never have struck him, the action made him no better than Tobias in his own mind. He could only imagine what Phaeron thought of him.

"Go home." said Lucius being supportive. "Get some rest."

Snape simply nodded and took his leave of Malfoy Manor, but he did not head home. His reaction to his son's behavior had truly shaken him and it put him of the mind to travel to where his miserable existence began...Spinner's End.


	109. Chapter 108:His Father's Son

_**Chapter 107: His Father's Son**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...a series of confrontations for now...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I swear I didn't want to...And I swear I didn't know...That things like this could happen...To a seventeen year old...And I've bundled up all these fears inside...And I've bottled up all of this pain...And no one or nothing can take this away...But I won't let it happen again...Never again..."}Father's Son, 3 Doors Down**_

 _Spinner's End 1975, Cokeworth, England, Muggle World..._

 _ **T**_ _he sudden rush of someone bursting into his bedroom caused Severus to jolt out of his sleep. Lucius would often joke that his "little brother" reminded him of a cat, always ready to pounce at a moment's notice and reacting to every manner of stimuli about to strike. What the amused Malfoy didn't know was that it had been a survival skill ingrained due to living most of his life with Tobias Snape. This particular afternoon had been what put them to the test when the formerly sleeping teenage wizard noted his enraged drunken brute father had entered his room. Severus had been dragged from his bed by his ill-fitting shirt and pulled out into the narrow hall. The fifteen year old wizard had known it was futile to try and fight Tobias when he forced these "bonding" moments, it only served to make it last longer than necessary followed by a beating. Scrambling to his feet, ironically much like a cat tossed about by some bad neighborhood kid, Severus stood at his full height which had been about to his father's shoulder._

 _"W-what do you want?" he asked his voice nearly achieving that familiar depth of current but without the resounding sorrow that made it so rich and appealing._

 _"You and I are going out boy." said Tobias in a gruff tone. "It's time you learned how to be a man."_

 _Severus was instantly filled with fear, but quickly pushed it back down. One could say this is where he learned to disguise his inner emotions in a bid to protect himself from the one person who could use them to destroy him indefinitely. Eileen could only watch helplessly from the safely of her bedroom window as Tobias drunkenly shoved Severus into the rusted old pick-up that he acquired in a game of cards. His own vehicle had been long gone, sold just to keep food or whatever lack there of on the table._

 _The old pick-up had been more than an eye sore with it's frame rusted to the max an off brownish pink color with a squeaky truck-bed with a wood frame used at one point for labor purposes but now merely a grave yard for his father's numerous discarded empty beer cans. The drunken brute had started the engine which was rumbling louder than the roar of a feral dragon and giving off just as much smoke._

 _The drive consisted of Tobias accusing Severus of never being interested in women. A topic which caused the teenage wizard to roll his eyes. He would have been happy to rub his relationship with Lily Evans in the smug drunken bastard's face but he had not wanted the brute's interest to shift to her, he had been rather protective of the red haired young Gryffindor, especially from the likes of his father. That and, he had not been quite sure what his relationship with Lily was at that point. Though he had enjoyed her company, they spent less and less time together as of late with her visiting her other friends from Hogwarts most summers, but they were both fifteen, it was an understandable desire to venture out and see the world._

 _Instead Severus just listened as Tobias rattled on and on about not wanting a son that had been a poof as well as a freak. One disappointment had been enough to deal with given he wouldn't be having any more children any time soon. It had been almost funny given the amount of muggle women and witches that Severus Snape would become involved with only a year later._

 _Broady's Bar, Cokeworth, England..._

 _Tobias pulled Severus into the bar. Immediately the smoke that filled the room like a thick haze of fog burned the teenage wizard's eyes. It slipped passed his nostrils and caused him to choke on the fumes. He waved the smoke out of his face, for whatever good it did him as his father pushed him toward the bar with his heavy hand upon his shoulder. It was the first time Severus had been touched by his father and it didn't involve pain immediately following after. It made him uneasy, almost as if Tobias had been saving it for later._

 _The old barkeep, a thin man with pale blue eyes and short white hair and a short white goatee looked up from behind the counter with a concerned yet timid expression on his aged face._

 _"This your boy Toby?" he asked in a gruff tone more due to age than actually gruffness._

 _"Unfortunately he is." replied Tobias with bitterness behind his tone that caused something in Severus to fight to concern his crestfallen expression. "He ain't much to look at but I guess it's because the woman he came from doesn't look much better."_

 _Severus bristled at the insult to his mother but kept himself calm unsure of what Tobias wanted from him._

 _"Say...is Ginger in by any chance?" asked Tobias seeing perfectly capable of holding a form of conversation that did not involve violence. "I need to ask a favor of her."_

 _"She's in the back." replied the barkeep still eyeing Severus rather suspiciously._

 _The raven haired teenage wizard was pulled into the back faster than he could let out a breath. His father pushed him into the enclosed make-shift room of this Ginger woman. It was to be the first time Severus would come in contact with a witch outside of the wizarding world not bound for Hogwarts or on it's staff._

 _Her hair had been red, and her eyes an oceanic blue color he would never forget. She had been an average looking woman, with no real stand-out physical attributes to cry home about, but in her rugged appearance she was quite beautiful. Till this day Severus did not know if he found her beautiful because of her obvious suffering or because of her endurance._

 _"Toby what is this boy doing here." she said plainly. "He's still barely a whelp with milk on his breath."_

 _Tobias Snape rolled his eyes and pushed the awkward teen toward the woman._

 _"He needs to be fixed." he said in a gruff tone. "I know he's a freak...much like his mother but can't you do something about him being a poof."_

 _Severus narrowed his eyes at Tobias clearly enraged. He wanted to say something but the strange witch seemed to note his fury and cut him off before he caused a fight to breakout._

 _"I'm sure he's just shy." she said evenly. "In any case I'll see what I can do."_

 _Tobias gave his son one last glare before he made his way passed the red door that sealed off this room to the bar. Leaving a fifteen year old Severus with Ginger._

 _"He doesn't know you very well does he?" the raven haired teen asked the red head woman. "If he did then he'd know that you were a witch."_

 _Ginger seemed taken aback by his statement._

 _"I beg your pardon?" she said._

 _Severus rolled his eyes and waved his hand causing a small amount of magic to swirl from his finger tips._

 _Ginger looked at him astonished by this feat._

 _"Wow." she said truly shocked. "I never figured someone like Tobias to be capable of magical lineage."_

 _"He's not." replied Severus bitterly. "It's my mother's side that's magical."_

 _Ginger nodded._

 _"So I see." she replied. "So tell me kid what brings you to my humble abode?"_

 _"A drunken brute of a man too insecure with his own life to ever let me breathe." replied Severus bitterly as he folded his arms over his chest._

 _Ginger seemed amused by his sense of dry humor._

 _"You're father really thinks you abnormal." she said pouring herself a glass of Ogren's finest Firewhiskey._

 _"Shows what he knows." muttered Severus annoyed._

 _Ginger smiled as she finished pouring her glass of firewhiskey._

 _Severus had been curious about the drink. He had never seen anything like it before given all the bottles of muggle drink his father consumed._

 _"Got some lucky chit in mind huh?" asked Ginger with a knowing smile._

 _Severus had been caught off guard by her question._

 _"H-How did...?" he began._

 _Ginger simply smirked and poured a second glass of firewhiskey. Once she was done she offered it to him. Nervously, he took it looking into the swirling golden brown liquid with a kind of fascination._

 _"Go on." she said with a smile. "It'll put some hair on your chest...mind the burn though it doesn't get any easier on the way down."_

 _Severus nodded grateful at least for the gesture and drank down some of the contents of the glass only to grimace at the bitter taste and strong after burn. The teenage wizard choked causing the ginger head witch to chuckle softly as she noted he had lasted longer than most given the choice of beverage. Especially during his first time consummating it._

 _"I'm impressed kid." she said with a smile. "Very few people have managed to hold out as long as you."_

 _Severus narrowed his eyes at the witch annoyed that this seemed to be all part of some trial._

 _"I can only imagine why." he said dryly._

 _This grew another laugh from Ginger as she poured herself another glass after finishing off the first. Despite the initial burning sensation and bitter taste, Severus was determined not to be out done by this witch. He held out his glass as she refilled and through sheer determination, he managed to down it all in one go._

 _"There's nothing wrong with your boy Toby." said Ginger grinning at Severus when his father returned to collect him. "As far as I can tell, he's a regular chip off the old block."_

 _Tobias Snape had not been in agreement as he looked over at the seemingly unimpressive teenage wizard._

 _"We shall see." he said bitterly._

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Hermione had been quite upset when there had not been any sign of her husband since his trip to Hogwarts. She had been managing to deal with Shiloh and Sidney on her own a feat that was quite the undertaking to say the least. The knowledge that her husband had been ill only proved to make matters worse. She had sent word to Lucius that she had not seen her husband for nearly three days and he had done his best to assure her that he would find Severus. She grilled him on what happened at the school with Phaeron and The elder Malfoy was truthful about the incident between Phaeron and Severus, but less than forthcoming about Bellatrix LeStrange's involvement. Hermione had been furious about her son's recent behavior but noted that being home for Sidney and Shiloh took precedence over yelling at her disrespectful son. So she settled for sending the little urchin a howler at lunch time.

Severus being gone had still been an issue and she wasn't sure what old wounds the confrontation had opened up pertaining to the Potions Master's checkered past. It had taken a lot for him to talk about those early days in Voldemort's thrall even to her, granted she had not wanted to discuss them since it had been his way of pushing her way.

Ginny had stopped by to have a chat with Hermione and ask her advice on how to deal with Harry. She had not yet made up her mind on wither or not she wanted to divorce the lying prat or work things out for the sake of the children. When the red haired witch arrived she had not expected to find a slightly overwhelmed Hermione in a desperate search for her husband.

"Hermione?" said Ginny walking into the sitting room with concern etched across her face.

Shiloh had been crying for three nights strait and hardly offered any rest for the tired witch.

"I-I'm here Ginny." said Hermione at last putting the baby down for a nap after such a long wait.

The bushy haired witch came from the bedroom and sat down on the sofa. Sidney had been at school and she had been at her wit's end in terms of trying to research and manage the house with Severus gone.

"W-Where's Severus?" asked Ginny looking around.

She had expected the dour wizard to show up at any time in an effort to comfort the seemingly drained Hermione.

After a moment of silence, Hermione Granger-Snape simply collapsed onto the sofa. Tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't sound as hopeless as she felt.

"I-I don't know." she said finally. "I haven't seen him in three days..."

The answer had shocked Ginny as she looked over her friend.

"Did you two have a row?" she asked trying to make sense of the Professor's absence.

"No." replied Hermione. "I said he was going to check on Phaeron at Hogwarts...he left early three days ago and never returned...Lucius said that he had gotten into a row with Phaeron in the Slytherin common room but not what it was about."

"Have you spoken to Phaeron?" asked Ginny unsure why this was all happening.

"No." replied Hermione showing a hint of rage. "But I sent him a howler."

Ginny shook her head. The howler had been one of her mother's most infamous tools for keeping her children in line when they were at Hogwarts. Merlin knew how many each of the Weasley children racked up while attending the school.

"I'm sure he'll make his way back here." said Ginny trying to reassure her friend. "You know how crazy he is about you...and he loves the children."

Hermione looked her friend in the eyes terrified of what might have become of her husband but reluctant to say anything about his illness lest it make it more real. She simply nodded and hoped against hope that Severus would be alright and that the insensitive git bastard would make it home.

 _Cokeworth Cemetary, Cokeworth, England..._

The insensitive git bastard in question stumbled rather clumsily through the rows of head stones and hand picked plots until he came to those with the name of Snape. There had only been two buried side by side with moss growing on the headstones. He collapsed having had his fill of Ogren's Finest Firewhiskey and lack of sleep. He leaned against the head stone that had been over the grave of his deceased drunken brute father, Tobias Snape. A weary smile filed across his sallow pale face as he thought back to all the times he had fought with the now dead muggle man of impoverish circumstance.

"It...seems... you and I...were... both.. w-wrong." he said slurring just so. "I-I...am...m-my... f-father's... s-son."

Of course it took his own son pointing out his many flaws that lead to this most unsettling discovery when the Potions Master thought back to all the things about Tobias Snape that made hate stir in his heart. Snape had never wanted his children to feel anything of the sort about him. It had been why he never really wanted them to begin with. But then Hermione's first pregnancy changed his mind. She had wanted his child even if he didn't and was determined to have it. So much so that she was willing to give up the chance to be free of him to do so.

Thinking about the beautiful young witch waiting at home for him made him feel all the more like the worthless bastard he always knew he was.

 _She had loved him for no good reason._

 _"_ That's not true!" shouted a drunken Snape replying to his thoughts aloud. "She loves me because of my cock...if I had not been her first her devotion would not have been so blind."

 _Then how would you explain Lily?_

Snape contemplated this for some time it seemed. He had been her first as he had Hermione and yet she rejected him.

"Lily was a smart girl." he said almost bitterly. "She knew who I was before I did and took the path less traveled in terms of intellect."

 _Perhaps._

 _And Perhaps not._

Snape's eyes narrowed at the thought that entered his mind. He had really been carrying on a conversation with his inner voice it had not been unusual given his state of mind but the choice of words had sounded a lot like...

"Albus!" said Snape annoyed beyond reason. "This is a private party...Slytherins only."

The ever pleasant figure of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore made himself known. His light blue half moon robes standing out amid the sea of endless tome stones and darkness.

"What are you doing here old man?" asked Snape gripping the bottle of firewhiskey tightly.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Dumbledore looking around. "I've come for you...word has it that you've not been home in three days...that's rather unlike you...wouldn't you agree?"

Snape had been in no mood to deal with this at this point. His drunkenness giving way to rage.

"I do not need your coddling." he spat bitterly. "Save it for your precious Gryffindors...perhaps Potter is interested in your manner of consolation...However am not."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Severus what has happened to you?" he asked. "I remember a strong young man with a will unlike any before him."

Snape smirked bitterly.

"I do not seem to recall such a young man." he replied rather harsh in his criticism of his younger self. "A sniveling child more the like."

"Severus...you are not anything like Tobias Snape." said Dumbledore in a father-like tone. "He was a weak drunken brute given to cowardice whom took out his misfortunes on his long suffering wife and an innocent child...you as I recall were never such a coward."

"Two out of three isn't bad I suppose." replied Snape turning up the bottle.

Dumbledore waved his hand taking the bottle from his grasp via magic and shattered it against a nearby tree. Snape didn't seem the least bit phased. He simply pulled out another bottle and drank down some of it's contents.

"There were so many of them." he said almost absently.

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow at this.

"So many of whom Severus?" he asked slightly curious.

"So many woman...all so different...some with children and families that loved them..." continued the drunken Potions Master. "They all carried the same far off expression once the others were done with them...it was like they were begging me to save them...like I single-handedly had the power to stop the others and get them to safety."

Dumbledore sighed not even coming close to imagining the gruesome scene the younger wizard was describing.

"It must have been a very trying experience for you." he said in a bid to sound supportive.

Snape simply continued sipping his drink.

"No." he replied with a hint of malice behind his tone. "It wasn't...not in the least...I enjoyed their pain...right up until they took their last breath...often I would beg the dark lord to allow me to end...them."

Dumbledore couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Severus..." he began.

Snape scrambled to his feet as he stood over Tobias Snape's grave still with the firewhiskey bottle in his grasp.

"I am every bit the twisted drunken bastard my father was." he said with an eerie smile on his sallow pale face. "It's why you chose me...me...to be your eyes and ear within the dark lord's ranks...I have no loyalties...no ties of any kind...I am the single most representation of everything you hate old man...a wizard born of muggle blood due to my father...a Slytherin...right hand to the dark lord..."

Dumbledore sighed wishing he could deny everything the younger wizard was saying.

"My death would have been nothing short of a relief to you." spat Snape bitterly. "It's why you've done everything in your power to destroy me...going so far as to use your own death to do it."

Dumbledore still listened patiently not once defending his past actions.

"I knew very well how you've felt about me from the moment I entered Hogwarts at the age of eleven...you didn't even both with watching me get sorted...because you already knew where I'd go...and my friendship with Lily plagued you to no end...even as she and I grew closer you became more interested in showing her just how much of a wrong choice I would be for her." said Snape. "It didn't matter to you that I loved her...or that it nearly killed me to lose her to your precious Potter, all that mattered to you was that I fall into your fucking trap...that I become a death eater."

The unsettling twinkle behind the older wizard's eyes only served to enrage Snape all the more.

"Severus you became a death eater of your own volition." said Dumbledore.

"Like hell I did!" shouted Snape this time shattering the firewhiskey bottle himself. "I was alone surrounded by muggle blood hating _Purebloods_ in the lower dungeons you never even bothered to enter until I became Potions Master...those that were of muggle blood were either killed or torment to the amusement of their _Pureblood_ betters, my only reprieve was that I hated my muggle father enough to garner a small measure of sympathy for those cruel bastards...I was given the option to either take the mark or they would make my mother part of their revels."

Dumbledore had not known that. He had just assumed that Severus had joined them due to ambition or a grab at power. He had given very little thought to what might have been going on below the dungeons when he cared not to look.

"As you can see old man...I am very well aware that my pain means nothing to you." said Snape still bitter. "You are only here to make it seem you offered me your assistance...but as I said before I do not need it...nor do I want it...that ship has been sunk for a great many years."

"I am sorry you feel that way Severus." said Dumbledore.

"Like hell you do." replied Snape finding amusement in the old man's delusions. "Do not misunderstand me...I care nothing of past decisions on your part...but if you think for one second that I will allow them on behalf of my children you have another thing coming."

Dumbledore noted that Snape seemed to have sobered up some.

"Severus whatever mistakes I have made in the past concerning you, I assure you that I do not intend to repeat them." he said in a weary tone.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me." said Snape angry. "What you did to Phaeron is evidence enough of your same less than casual interest in the affairs of your Slytherin students."

"Phaeron was a danger to himself as well as others on the field." said Dumbledore in his own defense.

"As was Potter yet he gets to strut about the castle without a care in the world." replied Snape bitterly. "Just like his father and grandfather before him."

"Severus say what you will but your motives within the halls were far from pure...and I am sad to say that your son is of the same mind." said Dumbledore.

"No...he is under the influence of Bellatrix LeStrange." said Snape with a coldness in his tone that did not match the fury behind his obsidian eyes. "Whom is masquerading as Ursula Black."

Dumbledore seemed genuinely surprised by this new information.

"Bellatrix in my school?" he said almost outraged.

"This is what happens when you take little interest in your Slytherin students." said Snape bitterly.

"Point taken." said Dumbledore now showing more concern. "I will send word immediately to reinforce the wards."

"At least you're doing something." muttered the Potions Master. "Despite it being an apparent late investment."

"There is certainly no winning with you Severus." said the older wizard.

"Can't imagine why." replied Snape.

"In any case, you should go home." said Dumbledore. "Word is Hermione is worried sick about you."

"I will handle my own affairs thank you." replied Snape.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"Of course you can." he said sadly. "But not always in the best of ways."

Snape scoffed and sat back down beside his father's headstone.

"Miserable old sod." he muttered in annoyance.

Dumbledore had wished Severus would make take what he had said under advisement. He had really wanted the younger wizard to hold on to the measure of happiness he had managed to find with the beautiful young Gryffindor witch he married. The Headmaster took his leave feeling there wasn't much he could do for the Potions Master as he sat by his deceased father's grave.


	110. Chapter 109:The Result Of Internal Torm

_**Chapter 109: The Result Of Internal Torment**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Sorry had a busy schedule with work and all...late post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"And I don't want the world to see me...'Cause I don't think that they'd understand...When everything's made to be broken...I just want you to know who I am..."} Iris, Goo Goo Dolls**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

 _ **M**_ idnight had come and gone making it about one in the morning as Hermione tossed and turned in her bed feeling the rather cold absence of her husband since his apparent visit with their older son at Hogwarts. Sidney had gone to bed though he had appeared to be just as worried about Severus being absent that night as his mother, who quickly explained to her youngest son that his father was simply working later on an assignment than usual. He had been skeptical at first but eventually settled down once he realized the possibility. It had been the first time Hermione had outright lied to her son, but in truth, she had not really been sure what Severus had been up to. She had been living in constant fear of what would happen to him with Bellatrix lurking about and his illness looming over them. She had more than enough to deal with and plenty of questions to be sure but not any answers. Sidney had gone through his routine of homework, a bath, dinner and then bed despite not hearing his father's tales before drifting off, Hermione lent her voice in an attempt to lull him to sleep via a good story from the bookcase. It had paled in comparison to Severus' wild stories off the top of his head but it seemed good enough for Sidney.

Shiloh was another story.

The baby daughter of Severus Snape had been just as fussy as her father when something earned her ire. No matter how many times Hermione tried to appease the seemingly angry baby girl, nothing had done the trick.

Shiloh had been her daddy's little girl and as such she wanted him more often than she had wanted Hermione. The bushy haired witch had only gotten as far as feeding the angry little girl before she simply could not take it any more and sobbed right along with her daughter, unable to put an end to her fussy tears. She had not known where Severus was nor did she know where to look for him. So there was little she could do for her daughter.

At the end of her rope at about one in the morning, Hermione had just about given up on all hopes of actually getting to sleep. She made up her mind to call off for the evening also noting she had to get Sidney to school and see what was going on with Phaeron despite Lucius telling her that he will handle the moody teen. She simply believed Phaeron needed a mother's touch in terms of dealing with his new attitude.

Hermione placed Shiloh back into her crib despite the wailing child's protests.

"Shiloh." said the familiar rich baritone drawl of none other than Severus Snape.

Hermione had been both pleased to see him and greatly enraged that it took him so long to make it home. She had been about to lay into him when she noted the thick scent of firewhiskey coming off him as well as the way he instantly got Shiloh to quiet down. The exhausted baby cooed softly at her father's touch when Snape ran his hand across her tiny little cheek.

"Sleep Shiloh." he said softly.

Hermione had been much too exhausted to mention his apparent drunkenness and made her way over to the bed while she had the chance for quiet. Snape successfully put their fussy daughter to bed and turned his attention to ridding himself of his unclean attire. The scent of firewhiskey had been heavy on him as he dropped them onto the bedroom floor.

He stumbled toward his side of the bed and crawled in next to his sleeping wife. He had been especially grateful that she had not the strength to argue with him over his lack of concern as to how she felt about him being out so late. He shuffled in bed until he managed to scoot his body close to his wife and took in the jasmine scent of her bushy hair before he drifted off to sleep.

 _The following morning..._

Hermione had awoke in a slight panic as she realized that she had slept most of the day way. It had been rather late in the afternoon and the lack of crying from Shiloh had put her on edge. The bushy haired witch hopped out of bed and looked around the room rather curiously. There had been no sign of Severus, whom she was sure she had not dreamed of being in bed with her last night or Shiloh who had not made a sound all morning. Hermione made her way into the sitting room and found that even Sidney had not been in his bedroom but given the time she noted he must have been taken to school by his father, but that didn't explain Severus being absent nor did it explain Shiloh being gone as well. It was a well know fact that Sidney would have been halfway through his schooling by now.

Feeling a slight node of panic subside as she came up with a series of logical explanations, Hermione finally registered the faint sound of the shower running. She followed the sound and entered the steam filled room with both a need for answers and to relieve her aching bladder via the loo. Through the frosted glass, the bushy haired witch got a good enough view of her showering husband's pale backside as he stood under the shower head.

"Severus?" said Hermione worried that she might have been imagining things despite the obvious steam.

Snape had not appeared to have heard her being that he had been so lost in his thoughts during his shower. Hermione took the time to use the loo before she ventured over to the shower and pulled back the frosted glass that had distorted her view of the pale wizard beneath the steady stream of water.

"Severus." said Hermione finally getting the dour wizard's attention.

Snape stepped back from the stream and looked over at his wife through water fogged eyes. He wiped his face clear and narrowed his obsidian gaze at the concerned witch watching him.

"Where are the children?" asked Hermione finally getting through to him.

"Your mother wanted to visit with Shiloh and Sidney is at school until she swings by to pick him up for the afternoon." he said still standing under the heated stream of water.

The came the question Snape had been waiting for.

"W-Where have you been?" she asked meeting his gaze.

"Visiting." replied Snape not really wishing to speak of his day blindly ranting at Dumbledore in a drunken stupor.

"Severus." said Hermione as fear crept into her once more.

"I went to Cokeworth." he replied. "Got pissed at my father's grave and then came home."

The amber eyed witch sighed. She knew not to push this further. Though she found that she had difficulty believing him. Snape rolled his eyes noting her doubts about what he told her.

He turned back to the stream of water and continued his shower. Once he had rinsed off for the last time he stopped the water and stepped out of the shower summoning a crisp black towel to him as he dried off the muggle way and wrapped it around his waist. He walked into the bedroom and found himself followed by his still doubtful wife.

"I was no where near her." he said annoyed at her lack of trust.

"I didn't say that you were." replied Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed.

She had not taken her amber eyes off the Potions Master as he moved over to his dresser in search of new attire.

"You didn't have to say it." replied Snape sounding a bit bitter.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Hermione finding herself becoming irate.

"You heard what I said." replied Snape still holding the bitterness in his tone.

"Severus, I do not know for sure what you've been up to since that fight you had with Phaeron but trying to push me away because your feelings are hurt will not work." she said defiant.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I would much prefer it if I could take some time to dress in private...Mrs. Snape." he said still bitter.

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at him for a moment then stormed out of the bedroom in a huff. She had not liked the idea of him being out nearly all night and being drunk to boot. It seemed he had been behaving no better than her father as of late. She had no idea why he was suddenly picking a fight with her but she had plenty of ammo.

Despite making a show of needing to dress in private, Snape did nothing of the sort as he sat on the edge of the bed still with the towel wrapped around his lean waist. His own doubts about his marriage and ablity to make Hermione happy at least for what little time remained for him kept coming back. He had not intended to hurt her. He had not even known why he needed to provoke a fight. He simply found himself at his wits end and the weight of his most closely guarded secrets was bearing down on him.

"Well isn't this another fine mess you've got yourself into...Severus." he said to himself. "Better go and see about patching this up."

With an exasperated sigh, Snape got to his feet, grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on. He then made his way into the kitchen feeling the coolness of the floor below as his bare feet slapped against it when he stepped inside. Hermione had been worked up into an aggravated frenzy slamming and slashing pots and pans in her frustration. The lack of sleep had been apart of her tense mood as well as the endless worry over wither or not her beloved husband would drop dead on a dime. And if that wasn't the worst part, there was the reoccurring thought of Bellatrix getting her seedy little deranged hands on him before then. It was more than enough to turn her stomach.

Snape said nothing as he strode into the kitchen coming up behind his frustrated and worried young wife. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her into his embrace. His pale lips moved about her neck as he inhaled her jasmine scented bushy hair. The witch in question froze at first still holding on to her apparent anger at his callousness. Then he squeezed her tighter as if he had been holding onto her for dear life.

"I'm sorry." he said in a sorrowful tone.

"Me too." she replied stroking his pale hands as he held her. "I should never have doubted you..."

"You are right to have your doubts." said Snape.

Hermione froze at that moment. Her heart pounding in her chest as he released his hold on her. He made his way into the sitting room and she followed needing desperately to know the answer to her burning questions but at the same time fearing what those answers may en-tell.

"Severus?" she said trying to keep hold of herself as she began to tremble. Thought she had no idea if it was from rage or fear.

"No I have not touched Bellatrix in that way or any other." said Snape in an exhausted tone. "I have no plans to either if that makes you feel more at ease."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"Then why?" she started.

"You are right to have doubts." said Snape again. "But not about my love for you."

Hermione gave him her full attention.

"Why do you keep saying that?" she asked confused by this whole ordeal.

"I say it because it is true." replied Snape. "I have broken your trust and you will always fear that I shall do it again."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She had not wished to give any more voice to further her doubts when it came to her husband's past with Bellatrix. She attempted to right this off and head back into the kitchen when he stopped her.

"We need to talk." said Snape in a serious tone.

Those very words sent an eerie chill down Hermione's spine as she stood there.

"What about?" she asked almost too afraid to ask.

"There are things about me..." he began.

"Severus not this again...we've been over this...you are not scaring me away." said Hermione interrupting him.

Snape rolled his eyes agreeing mentally to push forward and admit the truth to his wife.

"I have never been a wizard that knows what was good for me." he said continuing. "And given that I am...shall we say "a glutton for punishment"...I have done things that many would could consider questionable by vast means."

Hermione resigned herself to listening to her husband. Though she wished he knew better than to resort to self loathing.

"There is a certain part of me that even I cannot control." said Snape looking into Hermione's eyes as he began to bear his soul to her. "It's the part of me that I believe I have inherited from my mother...a self destructive aspect of myself that knows no bounds when it comes to destroying anything I hold dear."

Snape sat on the sofa trying to find the words to express the depths of his inner most torment to his young confused wife.

"I hurt people that I care very deeply for...I cannot help it and when it happens..." he stated. "When it happens it usually ends up driving them away."

"I already told you that I am not going anywhere Severus." said Hermione firmly.

"I sincerely hope that's true." replied Snape. "Because that side...that part of me...Bellatrix has had control over it for quite sometime."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"I don't know why but I often find myself...needing her." said Snape not meeting his wife's eyes at this point. "I don't...I cannot seem to break myself from the constant need of her...I've often tried everything I could think of to ween myself away from her but...somehow...someway I ended up..."

"No more Severus." said Hermione unable to stomach what he was saying about his lust for Bellatrix. "Please..."

"It is not my intention to hurt you Hermione." said Snape getting off the sofa and falling to his knees before her. "And I am not saying that I will run off with the deranged woman."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Clearly bitter about Snape's confession.

"All I am saying is that I may have inherited this need...to destroy myself from my mother." said Snape. "I visited her grave this passed night and I kept trying to figure out why...after everything Tobias put us through did she stay with him."

Hermione's expression softened as she took this in. It seemed Severus was not expressing his attraction to Bellatrix to say that he wanted to take her to bed. He was simply trying to explain a flaw in his genes or rather get an explanation mostly to have answers to some long overdue questions about his parents and why his life had been so difficult.

The bushy haired witch suddenly understood.

"Severus you are not your father." she said softly running her fingers through his lengthy raven hair. "And I am not like your mother in the least...you are not bad for your family...we love you."

Snape had heard her but his stormy feelings were another matter.

"There is something dark in me...Hermione." said Snape. "It's why no one ever loved me."

Hermione refused to believe any of this.

"Severus it doesn't matter what those other witches and wizards thought of you." she said angry once more at the treatment he had gotten over the years. "They never took the time to get to know you...I love you...your children love you."

Snape pulled away from her.

"My children." he said as if suddenly very tired. "My children will curse the very blood in their veins."

"Severus." said Hermione not wishing to argue further about this. "Stop."

Snape sighed noting that she would never comprehend fully what he had been trying to say to her. He had known what he was. He made no illusions to the contrary, but he wasn't like Harry Potter, some hero to be revered then turn on once the public got wind of his misdeeds. He had blood on his hands for as long as he could remember. Hermione was a sweet and still fairly innocent young woman. She knew nothing about how cruel he could truly be and delight in it. When she looked at him she saw a man on a quest for redemption, a cause to fight for...perhaps it had been due to her having been a Gryffindor. Then perhaps it had to do with her unyielding love for him.

"I don't want to hurt you...Hermione." he said trying to sum up what he had been trying to say. "I would rather die than hurt you...but you and I both know that there is often little choice when it comes to such actions."

"I refuse to believe that." said Hermione defiantly. "And I refuse to continue this conversation...you are obviously quite tired and drained emotionally from your visit to your parents' graves...perhaps you should lie down."

Snape nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps." he said softly.

He kissed Hermione on the lips and ventured toward their shared bedroom. Hermione sighed once he was out of the room and headed toward the kitchen. He was wrong about being anything like Tobias Snape. The bushy haired witch got started preparing dinner as lunch had gone by. She did not want to hear anymore talk of this sort and quickly pushed it out of her mind.


	111. Chapter 110:A Lover's Vow and Slytherin

_**Chapter 110: A Lover's Vow and Slytherin's Safeguard**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Now the room is all hazy...We're too lost in the fumes...I feel like it's just me & you...Yeah, we got nothing to lose...It's too late to run away from it all...It's too late to get away from it all...I'm done with running so I give it to you..."} Nirvana, Sam Smith**_

 _ **Warning: Mild Sexual Content ahead...**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape awoke later in the afternoon. Hermione had been in the sitting room. She seemed to still be upset with him for his recent antics and it only proved to reinforce the already thick tension in the air. Still a bit groggy from his slumber, Snape made his way toward his favorite chair and settled in. Hermione had not made any attempt to speak to him nor look his way. She seemed to be rather engrossed in a mundane muggle novel of the romance sort. Snape had been about to address her blatant attempts to ignore his presence when there had been a knock at the door. Snape watched Hermione for a moment. She seemed to be ignoring the door as well. Without a word, the Potions Master got to his feet and made his way over to the door. Upon opening it, he had been treated to the sight of Lily Potter, whom had become something of a regular at the Snape residence.

"Ginerva." said Snape with a pleasant smile. "Just the witch I wanted to see."

Ginny looked at Snape for a moment and wondered what he was getting at. The uneasy feeling of being under Snape's apparent gaze even in the best of circumstances had been left over from his stint as Headmaster of Hogwarts during the second wizarding war.

"Pro...Severus." she said returning his smile. "What's got you in such good spirits this morning...I heard that you were not feeling particularly well these last couple of days."

"Well Ginerva...if you would kindly come in I will tell you." said Snape.

Nodding, Ginny Potter stepped into the flat. She got a look at Hermione who had appeared to be passing the time with her nose in a book. The eerie quiet had been a little unsettling as well as she looked around.

"If you don't mind...Ginerva...I would ask a favor of you." said Snape closing the door behind him as he turned his attention to the red head Weasley girl now married to Harry Potter.

"A-A favor?" asked Ginny startled by the notion of her former Potions Professor asking her for a favor. "W-What do you have in mind?"

She dreaded it having to do with her less than favorable husband, whom she was barely on speaking terms with.

"First Ginerva...I'd like to know if you'd brought your wand with you." said Snape still with his attention on Ginny.

Hermione's ears had perked at the mention of a wand. Her mind had been filled with a storm of questions regarding her husband's strange conversation with Ginny.

The red head witch thought quickly.

"Um...I kind of forgot it today." said Ginny absently. "I came here via the muggle way...the house was such a mess and I had just wanted to get out of the house before Harry started trying to fix things again."

Snape had no love loss for the boy Harry Potter and knew next to nothing for the man he had become.

"Not to worry." he replied swiftly producing his wand. "We can use mine."

Ginny arched an eyebrow at him in question much in the style of The Potions Master himself.

"W-What for?" she asked curiously then added, "If you do not mind my asking."

It was at this point that Severus Snape smirked in his usual mischievous way. His Slytherin way.

"Are you familiar with the concept of an unbreakable vow?" he asked.

At the mention of this Hermione dropped the book she had been pretending to read in a bid to ignore her husband. She had still been a good deal upset with him but what he had been proposing had gotten her undivided attention. As he knew it would.

"I-I thinks so." replied Ginny looking back and forth from Snape to Hermione. "Isn't that what you had to take to keep Draco Malfoy safe from Voldemort?"

Snape nodded.

"It is indeed...Ginerva." He said looking over at his wife at last, his obsidian eyes meeting those of her shocked filled amber ones. "However, I wish to perform another unbreakable vow...and to do that I need your assistance with the binding."

Hermione had not know the extent of what her husband had been up to but she knew the definition of an unbreakable vow...a vow that if broken resulted in the death of the one who could not keep their end of it.

"Severus!?" said the amber eyed witch getting to her feet.

"Ginerva, I would like you to perform that very same binding for my wife and I." he continued handing the now stunned red head witch his wand.

"Pro...Severus are you sure?" asked a baffled Ginny Potter.

"Indeed I am." said Snape not taking his eyes off Hermione. "I am willing to do whatever is necessary to prove to my wife that she is the only witch that holds my interest."

Ginny turned her attention to Hermione. Then back to Snape. She had no idea that they were having marital problems. It seemed so strange to think of such a thing could occur between two people who have been through as much as Snape and Hermione have. Even the implication that Snape would have a wondering eye had been foreign concept to her. She was barely use to his apparent attraction to Hermione and her's to him.

"Severus..." started Hermione unsure what to say to him.

"I will do anything to put your mind at easy, witch." he replied. "And mine as well."

He held out his free arm. The length of it apparent as both Ginny and Hermione found themselves taking in the length of his lean frame all together.

"Mrs. Snape." said The Potions Master. "Would you be so kind as to join me."

Hermione tentatively made her way over toward her husband as both he and Ginny stood in the center of the sitting room. She extended her arm, which had seemed considerably smaller compared to that of her husband's.

Ginny Potter took a deep breath as she looked from Snape to Hermione then back again. The red head witch summoned the necessary enchantment to complete the binding.

Snape took the lead in invoking the vow.

"I...Severus Sebastian Snape, vow that I shall not betray my wife Hermione Jean Granger-Snape with another living soul...I will not engage Bellatrix LeStrange in any sort of sexual manner of my own free will...nor will I seek physical comfort with any inhabitant witches of brothels or Knockturn alley..." he said not taking his eyes off Hermione. "I will up hold the vows of my marriage to the best of my ability until the time of my death."

Hermione had flinched a bit at the mention of his impending death. His illness had been at the forefront of her mind for quite some time. His lack of interest in researching a cure for it had been what seemed to hurt the most.

"Hermione do you accept the terms of his vow?" asked Ginny.

The bushy haired witch looked at Snape meeting his obsidian gaze as clearly as he met her amber one.

"I Hermione Jean Granger-Snape accept the terms of my husband's vow." she said tightening the grip on Snape's hand as the magical binding came in the form of a golden rope of magic twisting and turning about the joined arms of both participants.

The magic swirled about Snape and Hermione then seemed to seep into their skin. There was a slight prickly feeling in Hermione's arm as she looked at her husband. Snape clearly felt something all together different as the magic seemed to hit him directly.

"It's done." said Ginny sealing the bond and handing Snape back his wand.

Hermione nodded massaging her arm in a bid to ease the prickly feeling.

Snape clutched his forearm as if he had been through a summoning by the dark lord.

"It is." he said not taking his eyes off his wife.

Hermione nodded then turned her attention to Ginny. Both witches went about their visit for the remainder of the afternoon while Snape lounged in his favorite chair. With the vow in place he now had a kind of safeguard for his next plan of action when it came to dealing with Bellatrix. He knew that she had a hold on Phaeron. The visit to the school proved as much...and breaking that hold would take some clever plan of attack on his part. The Potions Master could not risk Hermione finding out the extent of Bella's control over the boy...lest she ruin the plan and give the deranged witch cause to seek to harm the rest of the children.

 _No._

Snape decided that it would be best if a Slytherin handed this particularly nasty witch. And with the safeguard in place. He was just such a Slytherin. He made up his mind on how he was to approach this and had gone over the details with a fine tooth comb, as the muggle expression went.

 _Later..._

 _The Bedroom..._

The headboard beat rather steadily against the wall as Snape towered above the gasping Hermione. Her slender legs had been rapped around his pale lean waist as he thrust into her warmth repeatedly. They had not broken eye contact since they began this romantic encounter. Hermione moaned softly as Snape dug his long pale fingers into the crisp white sheet that covered their mattress. It had been a long while since they were together in this way due to their respective schedules and their fussy baby girl's antics right along with their curious younger son.

Snape tried to pace himself but his excitement seemed to proceed his thinking. The warmth of his wife's slender form being beneath him as well as her consistent pleasurable moans did little to quell his already overwhelming sense of thrill.

"Severus." said Hermione falling helpless to the thrusting of her husband.

Snape grunted in response. He had never been particularly vocal during encounters such as this, where something else in the wake of his lust for his beautiful young wife seemed to take over him.

The aforementioned witch's fingernails dug into the pale flesh of her husband's back. Both had been sweaty and nearing the point of relative exhaustion. Hermione had still been reeling from all that had transpired previously when they had stood in their very sitting room and took an unbreakable vow, a vow Severus had initiated in a bid to prove his love for her and ease her fears about him possibly leaving her for Bellatrix LeStrange.

Presently, The Potions Master's breathing had become increasingly ragged and Hermione began to note the tell-tale signs of her husband's impending release. His nostrils flared and eyes seemed to go blank for the time being as he increased the force of his thrusts and gripped the bed harder.

The bushy haired witch had been nearing her end as well. A situation that had been duly noted by her husband. He could feel her muscles clenching around him as his pace quickened and her breathing became labored. She wrapped her legs around him tighter squeezing his body to her's and forcing in deeper into her warm depths.

"SEVERUS!" shouted Hermione as her release had been ripped through her.

He followed only seconds after filling her with his seed like so many time since their wedding night. He gave a few involuntary thrusts before he had found himself out of breath and much too exhausted to hold his body up over that of his sweat blasted wife's. His lengthy raven hair had been sticking to his sallow pale cheeks and his eyes took on a dazed sort of look.

"Hermione." he said finally as the warmth of their encounter filled him.

The exhausted lovers kissed rather frantically despite themselves before Snape fell to his side of the bed and passed out from exertion. Hermione lingered for a few seconds more pleased at the sight of her loving, sated husband. He had made it quite clear in his choice of actions that he had belonged to her and no one else. For the first time in a long time, Hermione Granger-Snape drifted off to sleep with her once stormy mind at ease, with not a single ink-ling as to what her husband had planned for the coming week.


	112. Chapter 111:When Cores Go Rotten

_**Chapter 111: When Cores Go Rotten**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post...forgive the mistakes if there are any...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Let everybody see...The future here in me...Just watch the wheels go round...I'll tear his ego down!...Woah, you're only smoke and mirrors! Woah, you're only smoke and mirrors to me!...I know less is more...But with you...The stupid never understand...Empty words you said so much**_

 _ **Without a plan...Let everybody see...The future here in me...Just watch the wheels go round...I'll tear his ego down!...Woah, you're only smoke and mirrors! Woah, you're only smoke and mirrors to me!...Can't take it anymore...I heard it all before...I think the whole world knows...It's time for you to go...But you can't read the signs...Maybe you can't tell time...I'll promise you can't stay, I'll make you go away!..."} Smoke And Mirrors, Cody Rhodes WWE Theme**_

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **P**_ haeron Severus Sebastian Snape smirked rather wickedly as he stood atop the battlements looking down at the courtyard. Thick clouds of heavy gray fog had been over head along with the occasional cool breeze. His obsidian eyes focused intently on the eldest son of Harry James Potter as he exited the Quidditch field. Ursula smirked as she stroked Phaeron's cheek affectionately. His lengthy raven hair had been at is shoulders and his well maintained goatee had been equally astounding. He had looked the spitting image of his father in his youth except he preferred to wear all black attire with his collar opened about the chest with fewer buttons than his father had on his trade mark frock coat. The gleam behind the obsidian eyes of Phaeron Snape had been enough to suggest ill will and for the most part everyone steered clear of him and his new found dark side. His closest friends exercised caution when dealing with him noting all the while his serpent like tendency to strike on a whim.

Everyone had guessed it had something to do with Ursula's return to his life. At first it had been his relative concern over her well being since his father had apparently attacked her one night, though Snape had denied attacking his son's girl friend on more than one occasion. He inisted his altercation had been with an old acquaintance from his death eater days that threatened his wife and children.

Phaeron had initially believed his father's version of things and accepted that Ursula might have been confused or someone had used polyjuice potion to portray his father in an unflattering light. He dismissed the incident without second thought. Ursula had been bitter for a time but continued to see each other right under the headmaster's nose with her being on the outskirts of the forbidden forest and meeting Phaeron in Hogsmeade village whenever he had been there.

The more the younger Snape had taken his girlfriend to bed, the stranger he seemed to become in the wake of his dealings with her. Snape had thwarted Bellatrix in her attempt to vilify him in his son's eyes and never actively pursued her in view of Phaeron or left viable evidence to support her attempts to drive a wedge between them. Hermione had been out of the loop when It came to knowing about Phaeron and Bellatrix having a physical relationship. Snape had been determined to play all his cards close to his chest when it came to the deranged witch. He didn't want to risk Hermione coming into contact with her, especially not this late in her pregnancy.

Sidney had been safe from the evil witch's clutches as he posed no benefit to Bellatrix or her plans against Snape and Hermione out side of petty revenge play but it would alienate Phaeron from what her true plan had been for him. A plan Snape got a glimpse of too late. Reports of Phaeron's strange behavior had gotten back to the dour wizard and he had no doubt in his mind that Bellatrix LeStrange had been behind it.

Phaeron's obsidian gaze fell on James Potter II as his precious Marauders gathered around him just outside the Quidditch field.

"Wish me luck love." he said with another smirk in Ursula's direction before he lept off the battlements and landed onto the grounds.

James Potter II had caught sight of Phaeron and his arrogant expression.

The elder Potter child had long suspected there was something not quite right about Phaeron since the truth about what Harry Potter had done to his father during the second wizarding war.

"I know it was you Snape!" shouted James pushing passed the group of Gryffindors. "All those recent "accidents"...you may have Dumbledore and the other's fooled but I know who you really are."

Phaeron's obsidian eyes seemed to heat up at the prospect of a challenge from his most hated enemy.

"Just because your father is a hypocritical murdering son of a whore...that does not give you the right to be my judge." he replied viciously.

That comment was all it took was for James II to launch himself into a physical attack directed at Phaeron.

The crowd swelled rather quickly as both James II and Phaeron traded blows.

The raven haired wizard got a few shots in on James II busting the overzealous Potter's nose effectively.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland..._

Snape arrived as the tell tale crack of thunder announced his landing. His dragon hide boots touched down on Hogwarts grounds. He had to get Bellatrix away from his son before she did anything to him. Her disguise as "Ursula Black" had been more for Phaeron's benefit than a way to weasel passed him. The Potions Master had been contacted by Dumbledore in regards to Phaeron's recent scandalous behavior. Snape had no doubt in his mind that Phaeron had indeed been behind the series of "accidents" and unfortunate events concerning other fellow students in the passed month and a half.

It had been Snape himself that happened upon the scene taking in the crowd of students and gathered on the grounds. He knew instinctively that his son had been in the middle of the skirmish. He parted the crowd and drew his wand aiming carefully at the quarreling teenage wizards.

The Potions Professor cast a few hexes breaking the boys apart and thinning out the massive crowd.

He glared at Phaeron who uncharacteristically turned his wand on his own father.

"And what do you intend to do with that?" he asked not at all hiding the rage in his tone.

"I think it would be best if you return home." said Phaeron in a serious tone his obsidian gaze as cold as the elder's Snape's had been.

"I think it would be best if you didn't presume to give me orders boy." spat Snape angrily.

Phaeron kept his wand trained on Snape is expression had been one given to bitterness.

"What did she ever do to you?" asked the younger Snape glaring at his father.

"I fail to see what your so called anger has to do with the situation at hand." said Snape not lowering his wand either.

A series of gasps and shocked expressions had been all around.

"I know what you did." said Phaeron not disguising his bitterness. "I saw it."

Snape fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"What in Merlin's name are you babbling about boy?" he asked pointedly.

"Does the name Bellatrix LeStrange mean anything to you?" said Phaeron.

Snape's expression remained impassive.

"You know nothing of which you speak boy." said The Potions Professor with an air of warning in his tone.

"I know that you raped her during the war." spat Phaeron with contempt.

Before Snape could catch himself he immediately grabbed Phaeron by the collar and launched him onto the battlements. He followed behind landing a few feet from him.

"You know nothing about the war." said Snape bitterly his obsidian eyes blazing with hatred.

"I know more than you think I do." replied Phaeron scrambling to his feet.

The teenage wizard dusted off his ebony attire glaring rather murderously at his father.

"You're no better than Potter." spat Phaeron.

"Because you are my son...I will forgive this insolence...once and only once." said Snape coldly. "You know nothing about what went on during a war that you never even lived through."

Phaeron smirked as he glared into his father's obsidian eyes with as much hatred as Snape had for his own father.

"Phaeron." said The Potions Master trying to get through to his son. "What went on during that war was something I wanted none of my children to ever have to experience...I made no excuses for my actions during that time...and you knew full well about my history as a death eater."

Phaeron appeared to be struggling.

"Father." he said trying to get a hold of his evident rage. "I saw you and Ursula..."

Snape didn't understand what he was getting at.

"T-That's impossible." he said. "I was home with your mother."

Phaeron aimed his wand at Snape.

"NO MORE LIES OLD MAN!" he shouted.

Snape drew his own wand not sure his understood why his son was so confused.

"Phaeron...listen to me...she is playing with your mind." said The Potions Master. "Attacking me will only hurt you and your mother."

Unable to stand the sound of his father's voice Phaeron got ready to cast his hex. Only to be beaten to the punch by one other. As Snape began to lose consciousness his obsidian eyes barely made out the chaotic dark eyes of none other than Bellatrix LeStrange.

 _Elsewhere..._

Severus Snape awoke to find himself confined to a strange darkened room. About the same time he came too Phaeron had been scrambling to his feet. The younger more healthy Snape immediately seized his father by the collar. Snape made an attempt to move noting that his sudden onset of agony due to his affliction was preventing much resistance on his part.

"Bring him to me." demanded the shrill voice of Bellatrix as she sat patiently in a rather large chair.

Snape looked into the tormented obsidian eyes of his elder son.

"I don't blame you for this." he said softly in a surprisingly father like tone.

It both comforted and confused Phaeron as he struggled in vain to resist Bellatrix LeStrange's orders.

"I SAID BRING HIM TO ME BOY!" she shouted impatiently.

Phaeron found himself moving against his will, gripping his father's collar roughly as he did. He seemed even more conflicted as he looked into his father's weary eyes. He registered the fleeting flicker of pain behind them not so much from emotional aspect but of physical torment. The young raven haired wizard had not known that he had caused this during their minor duel and it filled him with absolute fear despite his frozen expression.

"Phaeron...my son..." said Snape before treating his captor to a final warm fatherly smile before he silently called his wand to him.

Bellatrix and Phaeron had both been caught unawares and it was all the leverage Snape needed.

He swiftly raised his wand and silently projected the incantation.

 _"Sensitivi Spellus Projecto!"_ with the last of his strength effectively drained Snape dropped his wand as both he and Phaeron collapsed rather suddenly drawing Bellatrix LeStrange's attention.

The deranged witch let out a loud and resounding cackle. Everything had been working in her favor. Snape did exactly what she had known he was going to do and played right into her hands to save his whiny half-blood brat.

Phaeron had been nearly unconscious as the deranged witch moved swiftly toward Snape gripped his collar rather fiercely. The young wizard was treated to the sight of the witch he had been intimate with on more than one occasion groping his unconscious father and pressing her ruby red lips into his unresponsive pale ones.

 _This. This was her plan all along? To...To get to my father?_

Unable to keep himself awake any longer Phaeron succumbed to the lull of sleep and blacked out. He new nothing of the place in which Bellatrix held his father prisoner nor did he know that she had sent him out into the wizarding world. Feeling a touch of generosity for his job well done it seemed she sent him back to Hogwarts going so far as to drop him off onto the Quidditch field that Dumbledore banned him from.

It was there that James Potter II discovered him in his unresponsive state.


	113. Chapter 112:A Mother Knows

_**Chapter 112: A Mother Knows**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Infirmary,Hogwarts Castle,Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 _ **P**_ haeron awoke to the familiar setting of being in the school infirmary. He had vaguely recalled the events that had lead him to being dropped off onto the Quidditch field via Bellatrix LeStrange and his father...his father! The raven haired wizard sat up faster than a bolt of lightening and quickly came to regret his impulsiveness in a matter of seconds. He focused his efforts on moving once more recalling all that his father had gone through his entire life. This pain paled by comparison. The teen aged wizard moved quickly getting to his feet and fighting a wave of dizziness that over took him. He balled his fist and summoned his wand to him. There had been no one in sight as he spelled on his attire, the very same attire that had been similar to his Potions Master father.

He had gotten half-way to the door when he was suddenly surprised to see his mother racing into the infirmary. The bushy haired witch had been just as stern in appearance as ever as she looked him over. He could see the rage behind her amber eyes and did his best not to let it dictate his actions when it came to what he had planned. He was going to find his father and he didn't need his mother tagging along. This was a fight that she didn't need to finish for him.

"Mother..." Phaeron began.

He had been silenced by a very quick and not to mention painful slap across his sallow pale face.

The teenage wizard simply stood taking in the heated sting from the blow. He deserved it. He knew he had but that was neither here nor there. He had to find his father. Bellatrix was doing something awful to the already beaten wizard and he just knew it.

"Mother..." began Phaeron again.

"You're just like him." she said almost bitterly as she narrowed her amber eyes at him. "So weak for that bitch...have you given no thought to the consequences?"

Phaeron didn't need to ask how she knew he had slept with Bellatrix LeStrange mostly because he figured she invaded his mind while he was too weak to defend against her invasion. She saw everything. Every sorted detail. Even the numerous times his father had been with the deranged witch that she had shown him via her pensive.

"Mother..I know you are angry with me...but not as angry as I am with myself...but to be fair...I am hardly to blame for what a deranged woman caused me to do just to get back at you and father." said the raven haired wizard. "Besides it's does little good to place blame when Father so urgently needs our help."

"You think I don't know that?" said Hermione barely concealing her rage. "That bitch has been trying to get her legs wrapped around him since she brought him back."

Phaeron arched an eyebrow at this.

"H-How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"Since before you were born." replied Hermione bitterly. "He swore to me that he was done with her."

"Father is hardly to blame for her being obsessed with him." said Phaeron understanding his father's predicament a little better due to his own experience with the deranged witch."

"It doesn't matter." muttered Hermione. "He's not the same when he's around her..."

"Mother...we can't just leave him." said Phaeron noting the hurt in the bushy haired witch.

It had been strange to see her out and about without her hair pulled back in that tight bun she usually wore. He supposed it had something to do with his father being around that allowed her to loosen up a bit.

"I HAVE NO INTENTION ON LEAVING HIM!" shouted Hermione as her rage continued to get the better of her.

Phaeron had never seen his mother give in so much to her emotions.

"I am going to find your father...and we are going to finish this war once and for all." said the bushy haired witch. "He shouldn't have to worry about that bitch doing something to either one of us given the little time he has left."

The raven haired wizard had caught what she said.

"What do you mean by little time he has left?" he asked.

Hermione took a breath and noted that she and Severus had not discussed the possibility of his impending death with either of the children yet. He had taken off to save Phaeron before they could even come to an agreement on when it was to take place.

"You're father and I wanted to sit you all down and have this conversation..." began Hermione. "But it appears Bellatrix has forced our hand."

Phaeron had not like the way this conversation was going.

"Mother?" he said getting a terrible feeling in the pit of his belly.

Hermione closed her eyes as she tried to find the words to soften the blow she was about to deliver. It proved to be easier said than done.

"Phaeron..." she began. "Your father is dying...the curse that Harry Potter put on him all those years ago was still active and it's been slowly draining him of his magical abilities for the passed six years."

Phaeron shook his head. He didn't want to believe this. Not after all that they had gone through to bring him back...not to mention his recent antics.

"No." he said refusing to listen to any more.

"Phaeron there is nothing that we can do...your father and I have tried everything..." she continued.

The raven haired wizard saw only rage as he suddenly took off out of the infirmary. Hermione thought to give him a moment to process this new information considering his behavior toward his father while under Bellatrix LeStrange's influence. She knew deep down that Phaeron never would have said those things to hurt his father. Let alone aid the witch in harming the dour wizard, if he had been in his right mind.

It took her a moment to recognize the pure rage that had filed across her son's sallow pale face. He had truly looked like his father...especially when he had come face to face with Sirius Black.

 _Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione, he's going to kill Harry!_

The bushy haired witch sped out of the infirmary and into the corridor. There had been no sight of Phaeron as she neared the open corridor. She go toward the gate at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and apparated to the Burrows. She had hoped they still lived in the same area or she'd never reach them before Phaeron.

 _The Potter Residence, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

Phaeron Snape touched down in the open grassy field with a look of pure rage filed across his sallow pale face. His black robes billowed in the wind very much in the style of his father's and his lengthy raven hair had been blowing behind him as he walked briskly toward the large house in the center of the field. There had been two more houses stacked a little ways in the distance but they weren't of any importance. Harry Potter had been the reason he was losing his father all over again. He balled his pale fists as he thought of all the things he would do once he got his hands on that bastard Harry Potter. Some wizarding hero he turned out to be. More like a murdering bastard.

From the comfort of his front porch, Harry James Potter could see the dark figure heading toward his house with an aura that could only have come from a Snape. Wither it had been Snape Sr. or Snape Junior remained to be seen. From what he could tell it had been someone with the intent to make him answer for his crime of murder all those years ago.

The green eyed wizard grabbed his wand and made his way toward the grassy field. His house had been behind him as he took his steps toward what appeared to be his certain doom. There had been a twinge of fear in him as he stared down his enemy feeling his blood freeze in his veins. His heart beat thunderously in his chest as he kept walking.

"It's time for you to answer for your sins Potter!" spat Phaeron as he glared at the elder Potter.

Harry had half-expected Phaeron to be the one to show up. If his night terrors had been any indication of any thing.

"I knew it would be you." he called out to the younger Snape. "I've always known it would be you."

Phaeron drew his wand.

"It's time for you to answer for what you did to my father." he said.

"I have no doubt that, that is the reason you are here." replied Harry.

"My father is dying Potter." said the raven haired wizard bitterly. "That curse you put on him is still causing damage."

Harry had been sorry to hear that given all that happened in the wake of his decision to cast it all those years ago. He felt himself understanding all too well the rage that had been filling the younger Snape at the prospect of his father's death. He also found himself understanding the Potions Master a bit more as memories of confronting the man came back in rapid succession.

"I am sorry that he's dying." said Harry in a calm tone. "If I knew anything about how to fix it I would."

"Don't bullshit me Potter." replied Phaeron narrowing his obsidian eyes at the older wizard. "You wanted my father dead...your actions were simply delayed a couple years."

"You don't understand..." said Harry attempting to explain himself. "I was told that he was responsible for my parents' death...and then he had killed Dumbledore."

"You knew for years that the dark lord is the one that murdered your parents." said the raven haired Slytherin bitterly. "And Dumbledore is alive and well."

"At the time...he wasn't...it wasn't known then..and as for my parents...I guess I was looking to blame him because...I couldn't bare the thought of my father's dearest friends having something to do with it...and..I hated him...so it was easier." continued Harry. "When Sirius died I didn't think it was fair that Snape lived given all he had done...I didn't know Mione was pregnant when..."

"Save your sob story for a Gryffindor who might indulge your guilty conscience Potter." spat Phaeron. "I have no use for it."

Harry sighed. _So it has come to down to this. A war with Voldemort and his end is at the hands of a Snape of all people._

 _"EXPELLIAMUS!"_ came a voice from the center of the field.

Harry had been knocked off his feet and it had been apparent that Phaeron had been as well.

The green eyed wizard found himself looking up at Hermione Jean Granger-Snape.

"M-Mione?" he said in disbelief.

The bushy haired witch stood in front of Harry Potter with her wand trained on her enraged son as he scrambled to his feet gripping his own wand.

"Stand aside Mother." said the raven haired Slytherin bitterly.

"Killing Harry is not going to save your father's life." said Hermione sternly.

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Phaeron letting his emotions take over. "IT'S NOT FAIR WE HAVE TO LOSE FATHER ALL OVER AGAIN WHILE THIS BASTARD GETS TO LIVE ANOTHER DAY!"

Hermione understood all too well the fury behind her son's words.

"Phaeron...this will not help you...and it will only succeed in hurting your father." she said.

The raven haired wizard arched an eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean Mother?" he asked. "His murder would be avenged..."

"Your father has such plans for you..." said Hermione almost fondly. "Those plans were all that kept him going during those dark time in the war."

Phaeron glared at Harry Potter whom had gotten to his feet.

"Phaeron..your father never wanted you to be like him." continued Hermione. "He never wanted you to have blood on your hands...never wanted you to feel the weight of guilt as he and Harry have."

The raven haired teen closed his eyes.

"I hate him...Mother." said the teen aged Snape. "I hate what this bastard Potter's done to our family."

"I know." said Hermione a bit sympathetic. "But this is not what your father wants...not for you...not for any of us."

Phaeron lowered his wand and glared at Harry Potter.

"I will never forgive what you've done." he said bitterly.

Harry looked down at his feet with a grim expression on his pale face. His green eyes filled with sorrow.

Phaeron walked a ways away from them to get some fresh air.

Harry turned his attention to Hermione. It had been so long since she had been here...and even longer since she had stood between him and certain death.

"T-Thank you." said the green eyed wizard.

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes as she looked at him.

"I didn't do this for you Potter." she spat bitterly. "I did it for my son...he doesn't need to throw his life away on garbage like you."

The green eyed wizard nodded.

"M-Mione..." he started.

"That's Mrs. Snape...Potter." she said bitterly. "And I have no further wish to converse with you."

With that she took her leave of Harry grabbing Phaeron as they disapparated from the Burrows back to her home in London. There was no use in Phaeron returning to Hogwarts, she needed his help to locate his father if they were going to stop Bellatrix from doing whatever it was she had planned to Severus.


	114. Chapter 113:All The Wrong Reasons

_**Chapter 113: All The Wrong Reasons**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Well...you know my friends...Well...they know your enemies...I'd pretend...Not to hear what they said to me...'Cause I got off...Every time you got on to me...Was it wrong...To go along with insanity?...Was it wrong? Was it wrong?I guess it wasn't really right...I guess it wasn't meant to be...It didn't matter what they said...'Cause we were good in bed...I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight...for all the wrong reasons...No, it didn't matter what I tried...It's just a little hard to leave...When you're going down on me...I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight**_

 _ **for all the wrong reasons...I guess it wasn't what I wanted...Wasn't really what I thought...Thought it was the day I got...I want it all to go away..."}All The Wrong Reasons, Nickleback**_

 _ **Warning: Depicts a good deal of Violence, as well as Spousal Abuse (Via flashback)**_

 _Open Field, Unknown World..._

 _._

 _ **P**_ ain radiated from the rather sharp blow Snape received from the hand of Bellatrix. He glared rather murderously into her chaotic dark eyes and noted her own fury. The sting of her lengthy nails digging into the sallow pale flesh of his cheek had not died away. His ribs had been bruised when she let him fall into the open field. The Potions Master scrambled to his feet despite the agony he felt shooting through his body. He glared at Bellatrix murderously. She offered a sadistic smirk as she continued to advance toward him. Her wand had been aimed at the barn behind him. A familiar place if Snape were to be sure. He dodged a well timed fire blast and it hit the old muggle barn they had frequented for so many nights during their time together. The old place caught instantly blazing in it's magnificence. Embers caught the tall golden grasses as well igniting the flames to surround them. Bellatrix took the opportunity to cackle and ensure the flames closed them in.

Snape struggled to breathe due to his collective injuries and the thickness of the smoke that surrounded them.

"Are you afraid yet half-blood?" asked Bellatrix clearly amused. "Do you want to reconsider your defiance with your death so near?"

"Fuck you." replied Snape.

He had been out of magic. He had known since he freed Phaeron from her clutches that he has at her mercy in that regard. With the illness ravaging his body he had very little time left as it were. He had not known how long before the cure attacked his life force. He thought of Hermione, who had most likely been anxiously waiting for his return. Then of his children: Phaeron, whom had no control over what this dreaded nutter forced him to do and how much remorse the boy would feel when it was all over. Sidney who had been so very young and knew not the evils of this world, something Snape had been most pleased about given his own up bringing. Shiloh had come to mind of course. His little girl. Already so much like both him and her mother it was a wonder what she will become in the future.

"Awww." said Bellatrix taunting him. "Feeling sentimental Snape?"

"No." he replied evenly. "Just sick of looking at you."

She let loose a flurry of spells noting for the first time that he had not attempted to block them. Snape had dodged a good deal of them until his condition caught up to him and he was struck in the chest. The blast sent him crashing to the ground unable to get back to his feet. Bellatrix stepped toward him like an vulture ready to go in for the kill.

He had been in a good deal of pain but that had nothing on the deranged witch crushing his legs with her heels.

"Ahhhhh!" shouted Snape gritting his teeth in an attempt to keep her from the satisfaction of enjoying his pain.

"Aww did I hurt the wittle half-blood?" taunted Bellatrix as if she were speaking to an infant.

Snape glared at her unable to see what he had found so appealing about this deranged bitch. He chalked it up to complete and utter idiocy on his part. She was as much a mental blood thirsty bitch as ever. Bellatrix straddled Snape's downed body running her cold cruel fingers down his ebony covered chest. She had been crushing his already bruised ribs in the process and left him winded.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" she said with a chuckle as if this was some game between them.

"Nutter bitch." muttered Snape trying to fight through the pain she was causing.

This earned the Potions Master a very heated slap across his sallow pale face.

"Such a disrespectful...little bastard..." said Bellatrix.

"My parents were married despite what you may believe bitch." countered Snape. "Muggle or not...my father wasn't my mother's brother, which is more than I can say for your family...inbred..."

She slapped him again.

"Watch your filthy mouth Half-blood scum." she demanded.

Snape groaned mostly from the pain. Bellatrix pressed Snape's ribs with her hand before trailing down his body until she reached his cock. The Potions Master's eyes widened as she squeezed him with malice.

"FFUUUUCK!" shouted the ailing wizard.

"It would have been a much better turn out if we had actually done that." said Bellatrix in seemingly good humor proving just how deranged she was.

Snape had no reply as she licked the side of his sallow pale cheek.

"Are you enjoying our little game?" she asked in a seductive tone.

Snape again made no reply though his obsidian gaze had been filled with unbridled hatred as he glared at her murderously.

Bellatrix continued to squeeze his cock which had remained firmly in her grasp.

Snape's eyes widened as he attempted to shift the deranged older witch off him. She had used her powerful thighs to ensure he went no where. The pain had been almost too much to bare and the Potions Master nearly passed out from the assault.

"Can little Snape come out to play?" asked Bellatrix as she went about spelling his coat and shirt off.

Snape groaned as Bellatrix continued to assault him. She clawed at his now exposed pale chest. The parts of him that were bruised had been a nasty deep purple color and some of the more lasting wounds had been turning black.

"You just had to fuck that _Mudblood_." hissed Bellatrix angrily. "Everything was going so well...we were doing so good and then you decided to stick your freakishly large cock into that little bushy haired bitch and give her what should have been MY CHILDREN!"

"Bella..." started Snape becoming dizzy from fumes the fire had been producing and the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

"I HATE YOU!" shouted Bellatrix. "You are every bit of half-blood scum that I knew you would be the moment the dark lord brought you into our circle."

Snape tried again to reason with her but she remained hostile.

He was rewarded for his efforts with another blow to the face.

"See." said Bellatrix now in a seductive tone. "Look what you made me do...look what you've done...half-blood...look what you've made me become."

With that last word spoken, Bellatrix got to her feet giving the Potions Master momentary relief from the pressure in his chest. Unfortunately, Bellatrix also used her wand to bind Snape to the ground with magical rings that glowed bright gold about his wrists, ankles and neck.

"I've got you now Half-blood." she said bitterly.

Snape struggled against his bindings not at all willing to accept being at this deranged woman's mercy.

"All those years..." she said still with bitterness in her tone. "All those lies..."

Snape simply glared at her knowing that words would ultimately do no good here. He was already dying from the very curse Potter had placed upon him. There was little this deranged witch could do to him now.

"I bet you thought you were just going to skate by and never have to answer for what you've done." she said through gritted teeth as she kicked him amid the ribs once again.

"Ahhhhh!" groaned Snape with his eyes blazing fury despite his weakened position.

Bellatrix twirled her wand idly between her pale fingers.

"I am going to make you feel every bit of delicious agony that you have caused me." she said with a murderous glare of her own. "And then...you will beg for me to kill you."

"Think we are the dark lord now are we Bellatrix?" asked Snape unable to resist the quip.

Bellatrix delivered another swift kick to his ribs in reply.

Snape nearly passed out from the pain as be began to spit blood.

"Bitch..." he muttered.

"That's right!" said Bellatrix pleased at the new label. "I am every bit "The Bitch" you and all those other twisted bastards made me to be."

She gripped the Potions Master with her nails sinking deep into his head as she pulled his lengthy raven hair. She then lowered her face to his pressing her ruby red lips into his pale ones. He struggled against her kiss but she was having none of it as she pressed her entire body against his. He groaned from the added pressure on his already sore ribs and the hand that found itself once again wrapped around his now bulging cock.

When she pulled back Snape had been stunned to see what looked like a tear trickle down the side of her sullen pale face. A feeling of fear came over him for the first time in a long time as she looked back at him.

"Actions have consequences wither you meant for them to or not." she said in nearly insane whisper. "You're not the only one gifted in the dark art of occulemency."

Snape got the impression that there was more to this story as she kneed him in the stomach and glared rather fiercely into his eyes.

 _"Legilimens!"_ shouted the deranged witch as she forced Snape to fall into her mind.

 _{ Severus Snape found himself free falling into the demented mind of Bellatrix LeStrange. When he came to a stop he happened upon the familiar scene in The Dark Lord's throne room. He recalled the torn and tattered dress of the beautiful Pureblood witch and that she had been bound to the cold stone floor when he came back to his senses. The most intense aspect of her memory had been those beaming red eyes. The dark lord's full attention had been on her as she lied there on the cold stone unable to move due to the binds and the pain the younger death eater left behind._

 _Snape recalled being scent out of the room when this occurred. He could see the blood and grief plastered across the beautiful witch's face. Her eyes seemed to lose a bit of that fire behind them as she struggled to her feet once the spell had ended. Rodolphus had been enraged beyond words as he glared at the witch. It had not been her fault that the dark lord ordered her to be ravaged. Yet he had not cared. Snape could almost feel the feeling of loneliness that took over the witch as she looked down at the floor burning with humiliation._

 _"You are dismissed Bella." said the dark lord with an eerie smile plastered across his snake-like face._

 _She took her leave of him aching from the assault.}_

Snape had struggled to pull back from her memories but found that he could not. She continued to draw him in sifting through her pain and putting it all on display for him. The most jarring memory had been the night Regulus had been killed by her cowardly husband. Snape had taken the child and given him a proper burial. His grief suspended due to the presence of the dark lord. Bellatrix had been different in the wake of what happened to their child. She had been uncharacteristically silent from what he could recall.

 _{ Bellatrix had been pulled into a darkened room exhausted and covered in sweat from the labor she had to endure. She had heard the strong cry of her newborn son and reached for him not at all giving thought to the company in the room when she delivered her child. The instincts of a mother in full force. Rodolphus had induced her labor and snatched the baby from her very womb. Severus had been rooted to where he stood unable to hold his own child as the witch's deranged husband took the child, with his lengthy raven hair and pale complexion by the neck and cast the killing curse._

 _Snape's knees buckled in Bella's mind as he watched his younger-self struggle to get to his child only to be rooted to the spot he stood in by Lucius Malfoy. The handsome blond wizard meant no harm in his act but he had made it so Snape could do little but watch as his child cried out for him._

 _Bellatrix had been pleading for her child and found herself largely ignored._

 _"Rodolphus please." she said softly finding it hard to keep her ragged breaths. "Please give him to me..."_

 _The vicious death eater simply glared at her._

 _"This abomination cannot be allowed to live." he said bitterly._

 _Bellatrix eyes grew wide at the implication in her husband's voice._

 _"No." she pleaded._

 _"This is for your own good Bellatrix." he continued. "That half-blood is unworthy and so is this bastard."_

 _A silencing charm went on her as Rodolphus proceeded to exact his revenge on Snape in the worst way._

 _Afterwards..._

 _Snape had noted Bellatrix had gone home with the bastard. She had been eerily silent and showed signs of being broken. This didn't seem to matter to neither Rodolphus nor The Dark Lord as she sat quite somberly in the meetings, her hair a mess and her eyes glossy with tears that never fell. Snape had noted this and made his way to see her once she came to visit her sister at Malfoy Manor. At first she had been quite jumpy when he attempted to touch her on the shoulder. Then she cringed as if feeling a phantom pain._

 _He figured the problem had been physical and brewed her all sorts of health potions and salves._

 _The wisp of memory whirled about and Snape found himself following Bellatrix as she was drug rather unceremoniously into the basement of LeStrange Manor by a drunken Rodolphus. He had been spouting that she was a "filthy half-blood loving whore" and that her womb was polluted due to her having been pregnant with Snape's "filthy" abomination._

 _The Potions Master could do little as he was forced to watch the mother of his child stripped bare amid the hard stone floor as the drunken brute used his wand to produce a magical whip that cut into her bare flesh when he beat her with it in retaliation for her "treachery". }_

"STOP!" shouted Snape trying to get out of her mind as he had not wished to see any more but Bellatrix largely ignored him.

 _{ The worst had been yet to come as a now bloodied Bellatrix LeStrange lied on the stone floor taking shallow breaths as he cruel husband positioned himself between her thighs and forced her legs open. At first the witch feared that he was going to rape her but that had not been his intention at all. Unbeknownst to the witch at the time, Rodolphus had something far more sinister in mind. }_

Snape seemed to recognize this and immediately attempted to break out of her mind. He wanted no part of this...this had been far too much. Bellatrix had not cared as she seemed more than happy to share her pain.

"What's the matter Snape?" she asked with an eerie smirk plastered across her pale face. "Feeling a bit squeamish?"

"D-Don't...Bella..." he said his voice almost pleading.

"I never thought I'd hear you beg Snape." she said as she forced him back into her memory.

 _{ The screams filled the basement as the drunken brute proceeded to impale his wand into his already beaten wife and said the incantation that would forever change the eldest Black sister's life. Snape's eyes widened as the words hit his ears and recognition of the dark spell came into play._

 _"fac sterilis!" he shouted._

 _The screams the witch let out had been earth shattering as she writhed against the cold stone floor as the spell took effect. Her husband left her there in a puddle of blood and tears. The deranged witch had been somber in the wake of her suffering knowing all too well that she was never going to give birth to another child so long as she lived.}_

Bellatrix had been surprised to see the tears that had been making their way down the sallow pale cheeks of Severus Snape when she ejected him from her mind and the intensity of that vile memory faded. She had of course made peace with it long ago but he...he seemed to be stunned into silence.

His obsidian eyes no longer held hatred as he looked upon the deranged witch that bound him. An eerie smile filed across her pale face as she noted that he seemed to have felt her pain during the memory much more vividly as she had. He looked up at the darkened sky and tried to resist the urge to vomit, surely it would have caused him to choke to death from his current bound position on the ground.

"Too much for you Snape?" she asked in a kind of giddy fashion. "Well...I've got news for you...this is only the beginning."

Snape didn't make a sound as he merely blinked rather slowly in the wake of what was shared with him. Bellatrix had suffered excruciating torment because of their relationship...and never once did she share this with him. Not in all those nights they had spent in this place...not in the turbulent years after ward...Rodolphus had rendered her barren. It had been no wonder, she had been so jealous of Hermione. The bushy haired witch had been the only one of the two who could have given him a family.

"Bella..." said Snape at last finding his voice, though it had been broken and strained.

She smiled rather sadly noting the agony he had been in due to her vivid memory. She had been a long way from finished with him. It had been a promise of hers to ensure that he'd beg for death.


	115. Chapter 114:An Unexpected Source Of Kno

_**Chapter 114: An Unexpected Source Of Knowledge**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Late post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

 _ **P**_ haeron had been tossing and turning in his sleep as the crisp black bed sheets had wound around him so tightly due to his antics that he felt as if he were being held down. Sweat had been soaking the cotton fabric and pooling about the half naked young Slytherin. His lengthy raven hair was sticking to his sallow pale cheeks as he continued to toss about locked in the confines of a very vivid night terror. He had been back in the dreadful Spinner's End house with the drunken brute slapping his grandmother around much as he always had. Phaeron felt a surge of rage as he watched Eileen Snape collapse from the weight of the blow.

 _{ It appeared the younger Snape had seen his fill of the abuse when a voice suddenly startled him coming from the darkness of the sitting room. The familiar scent of old leather and bitterness filled his nostrils. The unwanted sensation of heat from constant fear filled him. His heart had been pounding in his chest as the scene appeared to pause before his very eyes._

 _"I never did like this part." it said in almost a deep baritone drawl similar to his father's voice._

 _Phaeron whirled around noting the voice had come from the stairs._

 _"F-Father?" he asked not at all sure about this encounter._

 _His dreams had been vivid only when his father entered his mind via their apparent bond._

 _"Guess again." replied the voice seemingly amused. "Although had I lived I might have looked a good deal like him."_

 _Phaeron did not understand, this stranger must have resembled his father but he was not him?_

 _"W-Who are you then?" he asked with his fists balled in case this person or thing was spoiling for a fight._

 _Given his current mood inside and out of his dream state he was more than willing to oblige._

 _The voice from the stairs seemed to be coming from the figure that loomed near them._

 _"They never spoke of me have they?" asked the voice sounding a bit hurt by the implication. "I'd imagine bringing up what happened only served to cause him more pain."_

 _Phaeron arched an eyebrow at this._

 _"Cause who more pain?" he asked annoyed. "What are you talking about?"_

 _An exasperated sigh came and then there was silence._

 _"What do you say we change the setting...this place is a bit...dull." said the voice._

 _Before Phaeron knew it everything had shifted and he found himself suspended in mid-air looming high above Hogwarts Castle._

 _"W-What are we...?" he began._

 _"You ask a good deal of questions." said the voice seemingly annoyed in it's own way. "A trait passed down from your dear sweet mother...I'd wager...father isn't quite as inquisitive unless something is asked of him...and even then it is to minimize the risk to himself...can't blame the sly wizard really...people ask stupid things..."_

 _"What father are you talking about?" asked Phaeron through clenched teeth._

 _"Don't play dumb...little brother...surely you know you're own father by now." replied the voice._

 _The young Slytherin was about to say something when a cloud of fog suddenly surrounded him. From the shadow of mist, he could see what looked to be a boy...one not so unlike him with short but unkempt raven hair and obsidian eyes. His nose had been like that of his father's but his jawline sharp and very familiar. He wore Slytherin colors and the traditional Slytherin uniform and tie only without the rather baggy black robe._

 _When the fog cleared he stood with his hands in his pockets and his eyes locked in an intense stare at his apparent younger sibling. Phaeron noted the boy...had been as much a teenager as he was with a lean build and the same pale complexion. Looking upon him with clarity, he knew without a shadow of a doubt, who's father the boy spoke of._

 _"I-It can't be..." said Phaeron stunned at the sight of this boy._

 _"I'm afraid it is...little brother." said the other teenage wizard. "Just so there isn't any doubt...let me...properly introduce myself...My name is Regulus Sebastian Snape."_

 _"Snape?" said Phaeron still not mentally accepting the truth that had been staring him right in the face._

 _"Snape." said the boy Regulus, his obsidian eyes flickering with conviction. "I am sure you are wondering how I came to be and why you and I have not met in person."_

 _"Well...actually...yes." replied Phaeron._

 _"First, I would like you to know that I harbor no ill will toward you...and I know that what happened with Bellatrix LeStrange was through no fault of you own." he said looking rather blankly at the younger pale wizard. "Secondly, what I am about to tell you is a rather tragic tale and one that does not require pity."_

 _Phaeron simply nodded._

 _"Proceed then." he said steeling himself mentally for whatever truths this strange wizard had to offer._

 _"I was born during a very turbulent time in the wizarding world and Voldemort had been quite powerful...our father was about your age when he and Bellatrix LeStrange were forced into intercourse by the snake-faced despot." explained Regulus as delicately as he could possibly put it given the nature of the topic. "From this forced coupling, I was conceived."_

 _Phaeron had been stunned._

 _"F-Father did truly rape the mad witch then?" he said._

 _Regulus simply nodded._

 _"Contrary to what you may believe...my parents loved me equally...and this was not the source of their unhappiness." said the older Snape sibling. "The reason you did not meet me before now...is because I was murdered within minutes of taking my first breath."_

 _"W-What do you mean?" asked Phaeron stunned by this. "H-How could you have been murdered was father and Bellatrix not forced into their union?"_

 _Regulus nodded again as he composed himself a bit of rage flickered behind his obsidian eyes._

 _"Mother's husband saw to my demise...it...she wasn't quite the same afterward...neither was father for that matter." he continued. "I appear in this form because it is what I used to communicate with father during the second wizarding war... He...needed a bit of guidance and I was more than happy to have some time with him...I could tell that he loved me...despite how I came about...I would have liked to have known him better..."_

 _Phaeron felt a bit sad for his elder brother and even more enraged by the treatment of his father at the hands of the death eaters._

 _"Y-You said you spoke to father?" he asked coming back to line of questions despite the overwhelming emotion rising in him._

 _"Aye." replied Regulus with a ghost of a smile filed across his pale lips. "I told him about you...before you were born...even showed him that your mother was worth fighting for...despite my mother's constant interference."_

 _Phaeron arched his eyebrow once more in the style of their father._

 _"W-Why...wouldn't you want your parents to be together?" he asked._

 _"Mother and father are...complicated...as you well know and it would have only served to make them...more complicated." said Regulus with a weary smirk. "No...your mother was quite alright for father...I saw it when they lost the baby.."_

 _Phaeron had been thrown through another loop._

 _"Y-You know about that?" he asked._

 _Regulus rolled his eyes._

 _"It's amazing how much like your mother you really turned out to be." he said looking and sounding exactly like their father._

 _Phaeron shook his head._

 _"You know...Reg...you and I would have had a few good laughs." he said as a ghost of a smirk filed across his face._

 _"Maybe." replied Regulus. "Anyway...our sister is quite safe I assure you...she's been keeping me company since she got here...tell your mother that she says that she would have loved to meet her..."_

 _Phaeron nodded._

 _"Now that the introductions are out of the way...what did you bring me here for?" he asked._

 _"I brought you here...little brother...to show you that there is a way to help our father." said Regulus there had been a sense of knowledge behind his obsidian eyes._

 _At the mention of this, Phaeron gave him his undivided attention._

 _"Tell me how." he said in a deathly serious tone._

 _"Look who looks like father now." said Regulus Snape with a ghost of a smile once more. "But to be serious...Have you ever heard of the Dream Stride Potion?"}_

At the first lights of dawn, Phaeron Severus Sebastian Snape opened his obsidian eyes to a new and promising day. He now had the means of saving his father that he had been looking for and according to his older brother Regulus, he needed to gather the ingredients immediately.

"Thank you Regulus." he said softly as he climbed out of bed hope in his heart for the first time in a long time concerning his father's situation.

 _The Snape Residence, Sitting Room, Muggle London, England..._

Hermione had not gotten a bit of sleep. She tossed and turned, awakening time and time again to find Severus' side of the bed as cold as it had been when she first layed down. She had been seething with rage thinking of all the things that wretched bitch Bellatrix could have been doing to her husband. The unbreakable vow had been in place but with him already dying it did little to offer comfort when faced with what she had been capable of. The bushy haired witch was seething.

Without a single thought, Hermione got out of the bed tossing the covers back as she made her way toward the loo. She could already feel how empty the house seemed after waking up with Severus for the passed six years. It reminded her of the loneliness she felt during those long nights eleven years in that kind of hell and she had barely a glimpse of what life could be like with him. Six years...six years and the dour wizard had given her two more children.

They had made a life here in the muggle world and she had been particularly looking forward to growing old with him.

As tears began to swell in the corners of the bushy haired witch's eyes, she left her bedroom unable to bring herself to make the bed. She had slept in her night gown, something she had not done since Severus' return and didn't need to be careful about the children. As if she had been in the wake of some Merlin awful dream, Hermione Granger-Snape, made her way into the kitchen.

When she arrived she had been surprised to see Phaeron in something of a good mood considering he had been a bit out of sorts after trying to kill Harry Potter the previous afternoon.

"Morning mother." he said surprisingly cheerful.

"G-Good morning Phaeron." she said rather cautiously. "Y-You haven't ignored my advice and went to kill Harry Potter any way have you?"

She had a serious look on her face at the implications resulting in her son's new found happiness.

Phaeron grinned, looking a lot like his father in the process.

"No...and to tell you the truth...not killing that prat Potter was a very wise decision given what I know now." he replied pleasantly.

It had not been lost on Hermione that her son apparently found Severus' hidden stash of toffee nut bars. She supposed they would have to be eaten by some one. The younger Snape took a deep breath and bit into the bar again.

"They given all that's happened...why are you in such a good mood?" she asked.

Phaeron smiled a truly pleasant smile. A smile she had not seen on her son since the day Severus returned home and the boy had been eleven years old.

"Phaeron?" she asked concerned for her elder son's sanity. "Have you gone mad?"

Phaeron narrowed his obsidian eyes at her.

"No mother, I am not mad...I am quite sane in fact." he said. "I may have found a way to help father...with a bit of help of course..."

Hermione's amber eyes widened for a moment then noted the unwavering confidence behind her son's gaze. She had not raised Phaeron to be a fool and he had been just as cynical as his father in matters of truth. His father's life was nothing he would dare joke about even if he had found it amusing to see her reaction.

"Phaeron...I know you want more than anything to help your father but..." she started and was cut off.

"It's simple mother." said Phaeron almost as excited as he had been simply discussing equations with her or potions work with his father. "All I have to do is successfully brew The Dream Stride Potion."

Hermione's amber eyes widened a second time a the mention of this. Severus had spoken to her about a potion of the like some years ago during the second wizarding war, although he had told her that it wasn't a definite consistency to the brewing technique and the ingredients were hard to come by.

"Phaeron...that's...how do you know it will work?" she asked immediately batting away the thousands of questions filling her mind.

"It'll work." replied Phaeron determined. "You just have to trust me...and I could use a little help getting the ingredients."

Hermione nodded numbly.

"I need 3 Canis Roots, Imp stool, _One Jarin Root_ , _Vermina's Tapor_ , and 6 _Spriggon taproots._ "

Hermione's ears caught the last three ingredients.

"Phaeron...Jarin Root is highly poisonous!" she nearly shouted, which would have awoken the other sleeping children.

"Mother...I only need the end of the root and that part is non-lethal...it simply creates the illusion of death." explained Phaeron.

"I know what it does Mr. Snape." replied the bushy haired witch feeling her temper rise. "Six _Spriggon taproots_...do you know how dangerous and not to mention rare a Spriggon is?"

"And they make their home in the forbidden forest the same as many other magical creatures." replied Phaeron. "But I need the taproots to save father."

Hermione considered this for a moment.

" _Vermina's Tampor?_ " she said at a loss with this ingrediant. "I've never even heard of it."

"I suspect Dumbledore knows where I can find it...he's got all sorts of restricted knowledge...and if not...I could always use the Room of Requirement." said Phaeron hopefully.

"Phaeron I know that you want to help your father but The Dreamstride Potion has never been attempted let alone brewed." she said with concern in her tone. "How can you even be sure it will work?"

"It will work." said Phaeron with determination behind his obsidian gaze.

The bushy haired witch studied her son for a moment. He had been determined to exhaust all options before closing the matter of saving his father's life. She admired his Gryffindor Esq, loyalty...something he definitely got from her genes. He had been right about the Dreamstride Potion of course. Severus had always intended to be the first wizard in history to successfully brew this but Voldemort and the wizarding wars got in the way.

Hermione sighed. It seemed Phaeron had also inherited his father's Slytherin ambition. He would peruse this matter or he'd go mad thinking about it with or without her assistance, and to tell the truth she needed to believe there was still hope for Severus. Even if there wasn't much of an out look.

"Alright." she said conceding as she took a seat at the breakfast table. "Tell me everything."

Phaeron brought his mother a cup of coffee and nodded.

"Well...mother...you're not going to believe this..." he began.

Hermione listened and despite how strange this tale began it started to make a good deal of sense. By the time Phaeron had finished his tale, she had understood why the Dreamstride Potion had been the best option. It had been strange that the idea had been inspired by her husband's deceased elder son with Bellatrix LeStrange but it had been worth a shot...given what they had to look forward to.

After their talk, Hermione gave Phaeron permission to return to Hogwarts and she summoned Draco and Lucius Malfoy through the loo. She had quite the story to tell them and figured their help would be invaluable when it came to getting the ingredients that had been all too rare. She just hoped this would be enough to finally save Severus.


	116. Chapter 115:Reversal Of Fortunes

_**Chapter 115: Reversal Of Fortunes**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Your face is burned inside my brain...I lost my way...Your taste, a stamp flows through my veins...The cost of hate...'Cause you'll never understand me...You want me to stay...You're c-c-c-calling but I can't hear you...I'm not listening anymore...You're subject to falling but I can't save you...I don't see you anymore...The race of slowing down the pain, I found a way...The pace of speaking so mundane, the sound of gain...**_ _ **But you'll never make me happy...So I've extinguished the flame...You're c-c-c-calling, but I cant hear you...I'm not listening anymore...**_ _ **You're subject to falling, but I can't save you...I don't see you anymore"} Calling, Taproot**_

 _Unknown Location,Wizarding World..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape continued to struggle against the binds that Bellatrix had put in place. He had his fill of being bombarded with her most unpleasant memories. He had enough of the deranged witch projecting her pain on him. He had not been responsible for all of those things happening to her, that had been her brute husband and the dark lord, the very two wizard's who met their end thanks to his efforts. Rage burned in his ebony clad chest as he glared rather murderously into her chaotic dark eyes. _If she wanted to know what pain was she was in for a hell of a shock. She'd pay in spades for forcing her way into his mind._ Bellatrix still hovered over the Potions Master as he gripped her wrists with his own bound hands and drew her in closer. He forced her to use her precious little wand and undid the binding. Then he glared at the deranged woman with an eerie smirk.

Bellatrix noticed his fool-hearty trick and attempted to correct her mistake. She was met with a surprisingly silent force of wand-less magic as she sailed across the field toward the barn. Snape himself had been surprised that this trick had worked given his lack of magic, but he recalled that he could temporarily tap into the magical reserves of his son, Phaeron.

He nearly smiled at the thought of the younger wizard. The boy had opened the connection and kept it open despite all that Bellatrix had done to try and sway him to her cause. He had just hoped that there was enough magical reserve to get him home. Apparently the deranged witch had underestimated just how determined the dour wizard had been. If he fought through torture at the end of the dark lord's wand just to return to Hogwarts and the arms of the bushy haired witch then he'd certainly get through this.

Snape poured all his effort into apparating back to Hermione. Her sorrowful amber eyes seeming to be permanently seeped into his mind. A warmth filled him as he thought of being surrounded by the familiar setting of his home with the bushy haired witch and their children. If he was going to die, then it wasn't going to be in this hell hole or with this nutter witch.

Bellatrix however was not to be denied as she lept to her feet and grasped the ebony clad wizard just as he apparated from the center of the field.

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Lucius Malfoy stood with his arms folded across his chest as he listened to the fantastic tale Hermione Granger-Snape had been spinning concerning his little brother and the effects of Potter's curse, as well as the antics of his deranged sister in law. Draco too had been at a loss for words but if both Hermione and Phaeron believed there had been a chance for Snape to live out the remainder of his life, then he'd go for it no matter how impossible it seemed.

"You can count on my assistance in this little plan of ours." said Lucius considering what was being attempted. "If it helps save him of course we should exhaust all options...no matter how dreadful."

Draco smiled at his father. It was apparent that the senior Malfoy's devotion to his "little brother" knew no bounds. It filled him with a measure of pride to know just how determined his father had been to end this nightmare once and for all.

"Well, if he's helping you know you don't have to ask about my assistance." said the junior Malfoy still with that smile.

"Good." said Hermione. "Draco I know you'll look after Phaeron as he acquires his share of the ingredients."

"Of course." said Draco puffing out his chest a bit.

"Lucius I guess that means you'll be acquiring the...Jarin Root." said Hermione.

The handsome blond wizard nodded.

"Assuming there are some left in England...then the ministry offices should have some..." he said. "It is a highly illegal substance of course."

Hermione nodded.

"But it's necessary." she said.

"Indeed it is if we are to be successful." said Lucius.

"I guess that leaves the Canis root and imp stool to me." she said.

"It seems so." replied Lucius. "Although they are trivial ingredients...finding them during the time of their harvest could be quite tricky."

"I'm not worried." replied Hermione.

"Good." said Lucius. "Then we have a real shot at this then."

Hermione had been about to say something else when a sudden and very loud crash had gotten everyone's attention. Bits of shattered glass from the front window had flown across the sitting room causing all three inhabitants to draw their wands as if on reflex. A gust of wind had blown through and Hermione could make out the ebony clad form of her husband, Severus.

He seemed to be struggling to get toward their flat at first and then sailed through the window. Two loud thudding noised had also gotten everyone's attention and Hermione's amber eyes caught the sight of Bellatrix LeStrange as she stood over Severus in the center of their sitting room. The shattered glass from their window all about the floor as she kicked the apparently ailing Snape in the chest.

 _"EXPELLIAMUS!"_ shouted Hermione without a moment's thought.

Rage coursed through her as she sent the deranged bitch flying into the nearby wall knocking down a few family photos. Severus had been clearly exhausted as he scrambled away from the window and toward Hermione. Immediately Draco had gone to his side. His eyes leaving his deranged Aunt who had been momentarily at the mercy of Hermione Granger.

"UNCLE!" he shouted with all the conviction of a small boy despite his age.

Severus blinked as blood trickled down his face. One of the shard of glass had cut him pretty good on the way in.

"D-Draco." he said exhausted.

The junior Malfoy attempted to help him to his feet aided by his father Lucius whom had also ventured over to Severus.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance...little brother." said the handsome blond wizard.

"I guess you taut me well." replied Snape with a half smile despite his condition.

Hermione glared murderously at Bellatrix.

"BITCH!" she said seething.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione with a wicked smiled plastered across her face. She got herself down from the wall and gripped her wand in her hands.

"Well if it isn't the little _Mudblood_ all grown up." she taunted. "I enjoyed spending time with your son...he's quite a little man now..."

Hermione started firing off hexes in the cackling witch's direction.

Bellatrix blocked them with ease.

"You honestly think that a _Mudblood_ bitch like you can best me?" she continued to taunt.

She started unleashing a few spells of her own.

Hermione blocked most of them but felt the keen stinging in her shoulder as one of the spells sliced across her flesh, leaving a nasty bloodied gash.

The furniture had been toppled as Snape glared at the two dueling women. Hermione knew full well that she couldn't out duel Bellatrix, not even Severus had managed that despite how good he had been at it. She thought of the next best thing to even the playing field and managed to get to the deranged witch's wand. She spelled it out of Bella's reach and threw her own across the room in a bid to keep the witch from getting a hold of it.

The two witches continued their combat in a more physical manner much to the amusement of the three watching wizards.

"That freakish tool of yours must be pretty damn good to have these to witches obsessing over you." said Lucius unable to resist a quip no matter the conversation.

"I'm thinking perhaps you've taught me a little too well." replied Snape with a smirk despite himself.

Lucius nodded.

"You can't fault the master...because the student excels." he replied. "Better break them up before they kill each other."

Tired of the bickering the handsome blond drew his wand once more. The two witches had resulted to hair pulling. Draco's mouth had been agape when Hermione took it upon herself to punch Bellatrix in the face with one well timed blow.

"ligabis leporem!" shouted Lucius with a lazy flick of his wand.

Suddenly both Bellatrix and Hermione found themselves bound and separated a good distance from each other.

Lucius sighed as he made his way over toward Bellatrix.

"Cissy has been looking all over for you Bella." he said in a bored tone. "I for one would rather see you in a nice well fitted sarcophagus but she insists that you're only mentally ill."

Bellatrix hissed and spit at the handsome blond wizard.

"You can't stop me Lucius...you were never that adept." she said taunting him.

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"No fucking way am I going to listen to this all the way to the asylum." he muttered. " _SOMNIUM!"_

Suddenly the deranged witch seemed to fall into a deep sleep before everyone's eyes. Lucius smirked and turned his attention to Hermione.

"You promise to play nicely Mrs. Snape?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Unbind me Lucius before I hex you." replied Hermione bitterly.

With a lazy flick of his wand Lucius unbound the bushy haired witch.

"Well I'm off." he said. "You need to go about filling little brother in on all the latest details...Draco...you coming along?"

Draco nodded making sure to help his ailing uncle to the sofa before he joined his father at the floo.

"See you soon." he said.

"Severus do make an effort to conserve your energy...then again...I'm sure you have only one thing on your mind at this point." said Lucius in a mocking tone.

"Sod off Malfoy." said Snape gritting his teeth at the implication in the senior Malfoy's tone.

Hermione shook her head. Even in the worst of circumstances Lucius was still very much Lucius. She made her way over toward Severus collecting her wand from the floor and repairing their sitting room as she did . With the window fixed and the furniture whole once more, she dropped down to her knees, resting her chin on the ailing Potions Master's knee.

"It feels good to be...home." he said with a warmth in his tone despite his pain.

"It's going to feel even better once we get you cleaned up and a few healing potions in you." said Hermione in reply.

Snape sighed looking around the newly repaired sitting room. The heavy concern behind her amber eyes was a welcome sight.

"Where did you go?" she asked in a nearly broken tone.

"I had to save our son." said Snape giving her a half smile. "To tell you the truth I had not expected to get back here...to you...to our home...our children...but..."

Hermione nodded understanding.

"I'm glad that you did." she replied.

"Thank you." said Snape with a bit of a far off look in his eyes.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"W-What for?" she asked confused.

"For not killing her when you had the chance." he replied. "I know that the thought crossed your mind...and that every fiber of your being begged you to."

Hermione looked down at the floor as if she had been ashamed of her feelings.

"Everything that she's done..." she started.

Snape lifted her chin with his index finger and their eyes met.

"She is Narcissa's elder sister...and life has not always been kind to her." he explained a flicker of knowing behind his obsidian gaze. "She is indeed mental but she had no true intention of killing me...she only sought to make me feel her pain."

Hermione appeared to be even more confused. He had been speaking as if he felt sorry for the deranged witch.

"Severus?" she started.

"She is still the mother of my child." said Snape noting her confusion. "Despite her apparent attempts to get my attention...I know all too well what manner of pain I have caused her...I simply am grateful that you did not compromise who you are in a bid to get vengeance."

Hermione understood now. Her rage toward Bellatrix had been no different than what Phaeron felt towards Harry Potter.

"You're right." she said stroking his sallow pale cheek. "Now...let's get you cleaned up."

Snape nodded.

Hermione disappeared into the loo and he sat back on the sofa. He had not known how to feel about what Bellatrix had suffered, but he knew he had not wanted to see her dead, not when it would cause more harm than good...especially for Narcissa.

He hoped that she could find some peace given all that she had shared of her pain.


	117. Chapter 116:Snapes and Formidable Witch

_**Chapter 116: Snapes and Formidable Witches**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch...Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch...How do you do it? You got me losing every breath...What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?...I feel we're close enough...Could I lock in your love?...I feel we're close enough...Could I lock in your love?...Now I've got you in my space...I won't let go of you...Got you shackled in my embrace...I'm latching on to you..."} Latch, Sam Smith/Disclosure**_

 _The Grounds,Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **C**_ autious whispers followed Phaeron Snape as he made his way across the grounds. His face an expressionless mask hiding the determination that had been the sole reason for his coming back to this place. The dream he had of his elder brother had brought back the clarity he had been lacking when his emotions got the better of him and it had severely hindered his thinking. The young raven haired wizard made his way toward the Slytherin dungeons his mind already racing with possibilities concerning the elusive Dreamstride Potion. The Potioneer in him simply couldn't wait to get started collecting ingredients and the analyst in him couldn't await to collect data. It had all been for the sole purpose of finishing his father's work and creating the one potion that could save the elder Snape's life. Harry Potter's wretched curse would be lifted and his family could finally have the peace that had eluded them for far too long.

The young Slytherin had not been back long before he was joined by Scorpius Malfoy whom had a worried look upon his face.

"I take it you have been well informed." said Phaeron setting to work unpacking his books.

Scorpius nodded.

"Father and Grandfather made the announcement this morning." he replied his gray eyes shimmering with what appeared to be unfallen tears. "I-I want to help too."

Phaeron arched an eyebrow at this.

"Harvesting the ingredients for this potions is not going to be a simple task." he warned his younger "nephew."

Scorpius' gray eyes hardened.

"I don't care." he said his emotions getting the better of his cool Slytherin demeanor. "I want to help uncle Severus...even if it's a small role."

Phaeron smiled at the younger Malfoy.

He could see the hurt and determination on the younger blond wizard's face.

"Very well." he replied with a sigh. "You may assist me."

Scorpius smiled warmly.

"I-Is he alright?" he asked thinking back to what he had been told of his great uncle's illness.

"Father is as well as can be expected from what mother tells me." replied Phaeron. "Which isn't much to go by I'm afraid...father wouldn't be too keen on allowing her to see how he was truly feeling and she would not want to discuss what she believes to be his condition in a bid not to upset me further."

Scorpius sighed.

"I figured as much." he replied knowing them all too well. "What of Potter?"

Phaeron finished flipping through one of his numerous books and sat down at the provided study desk.

"What about him?" he asked thumbing down the page that held his interest.

"He's responsible for all of this mess." said Scorpius bitterly.

"Indeed he is." replied Phaeron without looking up from his book. "And he is going to help set it right..wither he knows it or not."

It was the younger Malfoy's turn to arch and eyebrow in the wake of this new development.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked with his arms folded across his chest.

"Potter's assistance is going to be beneficial to father in the coming days." replied Phaeron. "Though he is not yet aware of his role in all of this."

Scorpius shook his head. Phaeron had been all about data and analyzing...like his mother when on the verge of a break through.

"I-I suppose." said the younger Slytherin wizard. "But your attempt on his life is well noted."

Phaeron seemed positively bored with this conversation.

"Away with you Scorpius...I've got studying to do." he said dismissively.

Taking the apparent hint, the younger Malfoy made his way out of the dungeons.

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

The scent of jasmine and the soft tickling feeling of a certain witch's bushy brown hair had been the first thing a half-sleeping Severus Snape noted when he opened his obsidian eyes. He had not been aware of how long the two of them had been asleep on the family sofa but he had already started to feel the familiar sensation of numbness due to her slender body pressing into his pale lean form. He had been expertly bandaged as if Madam Pomfrey had come on visit from Hogwarts and with the gritty taste in his mouth he knew the sleeping witch had managed to shove a few potions down his throat.

Feeling him shift about, Hermione's amber eyes opened. Her blurry vision had been met with a weary smile as Snape softly stroked her cheek. He had no idea what the bushy haired witch had been up to as of late but he had a feeling the determination behind her gaze meant she had been on to something.

"Hermione." he said pleased to be home again.

In answer the bushy haired witch pressed her soft pink lips into his pale ones. It had been a sweet and gentle kiss as she had not wanted to cause him any pain while he was recovering.

"I've missed you." she said resting her head against his bandaged chest.

Snape sighed knowing all too well what she had been feeling.

"Is there ever a day that you and I could have where there is not some manner of crisis that needs our immediate attention?" he asked.

Hermione laughed.

"I don't suppose there is." she replied wishing as he did that they could. "Although, there will be plenty of those once we get you well."

Snape had not held out much hope in that department.

"Hermione..." he began.

The amber eyed witch knew how he detested false hope and had not wanted to get into the details of Phaeron's plan. She pressed a finger to his lips and met his gaze.

"Severus...please." she said exhaustion clearly in her tone. "Let me...let me have this...at least for now..."

Seeing that his wife needed the hope that he would be saved even when it seemed impossible, Snape elected to keep his mouth shut. He had not want would could very well be the last few moments with his wife to be filled with bitterness.

"D-Do you need some assistance?" he said just wishing to spend as much time with her as possible. "I've notice you had a list of potions ingredients on the desk...are you brewing?"

Hermione smiled noting that he could actually be put to work on this little project given his expertise.

"T-That would be lovely." she replied. "Perhaps we could do it together?"

Snape took the hand that had been resting against his chest and brought it to his lips. She sighed happily as he kissed it and pulled her closer toward him.

"Perhaps...Mrs. Snape...fortune will smile kindly upon us once more." he said trying to appear optimistic at least for her sake.

"Perhaps it will." agreed Hermione fighting to stay optimistic herself.

She had no other choice really, the alternative was in-visioning a life without Severus, and that she simply could not do.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Phaeron had been half-way through two of his newly acquired books when he looked up to find Lily Luna Potter staring back at him. Her brown eyes filled with sorrow. She had heard from Scorpius that Phaeron's father had been ill and possibly dying. She knew that it had been her father's fault and that Phaeron must have been greatly enraged at the moment. She had not known what to do when Phaeron shunned her in the wake of her father's actions coming to light, and their encounter at the Hog's Head Inn had stayed with her for quite some time. She knew the older Slytherin wizard had been under the control of that nasty witch Bellatrix LeStrange and had elected to avoid him for her own safety.

Now, he had been sitting at the lake in the very spot his father frequented in his youth reading a book rather intently.

The red head Gryffindor witch gathered her courage and made her way over toward the dour young wizard. Her family seemed to only cause his a good deal of pain and she sought to change that. Out of all the Potter children, She had the most vested interest in Phaeron Snape, although Albus Severus had shared his house and been a close friend of his.

"W-What are you reading?" asked Lily in a bid to make conversation.

"It's a very complicated Potions journal." replied Phaeron without looking at her though his voice had a hint of annoyance.

"Really?" asked Lily actually impressed. "Who's it written by?"

"My father." replied Phaeron looking up and meeting the younger witch's gaze.

Lily seemed to be further impressed as she invited herself to sitting at Phaeron's side.

"Your father seems really cool." she said with a weak smile. "I-I'm sorry he's sick...I heard my parents talking...they said it didn't look good...Mom is really upset with my Dad."

"Naturally...your brainless git of a father deserves not only her ire but the ire of everyone else." said Phaeron looking rather confused when he met the younger witch's gaze. "But there is nothing that can't be fixed with the right medication...father will be fine."

"That's good to hear." said Lily pleased. "I hope he does get better."

"T-Thanks for your support." said Phaeron not sure why he found himself suddenly uneasy in the wake of her kindness. "I'll be sure and relay it to father the next time I see him."

Lily smiled at him.

"You're still the strangest boy I've ever met." she said pleasantly.

Phaeron turned his attention back to his father's potions journal. He tried to ignore the pleasant scent of lilac that had been coming from the red head witch as he read. His father's words had become difficult to decipher with Lily being so close to him. His mind traveled briefly back to that kiss she had tricked him into. _She had been quite cunning for a Gryffindor witch, perhaps the sorting hat made a gross miscalculation placing her in that wretched house._

Lost in his thoughts, Phaeron had not taken notice of Lily scooting rather close to him and vaguely did he register the warmth of her slender frame as she rested her head against his shoulder. The young raven haired wizard simply continued to ignore her as she wrapped her arm in his and looked down at the journal.

His heart rate had increased and his palms began to sweat as he gripped the journal not wishing to acknowledge what the young witch was doing to him.

"I think you just might become a Potions Master Phaeron." she said sweetly. "You obviously have the dedication of one...and the way you chop ingredients..."

Phaeron arched an eyebrow as he listened to the witch speak but battled himself to ignore her. _Had she been serious?_

"I...I..." he started not able to form the words.

Lily smiled shyly.

"You know I really enjoyed that kiss." she admitted. "Despite how it turned out...I guess it was alright for a first kiss anyway."

Phaeron couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"F-First...?" he started. "I...I had no idea."

"That's alright." she replied looking out over the lake. "You being my first kiss makes up for the delivery...I suppose the proper Gryffindor thing to do would be to apologize for tricking you into it..."

Phaeron stopped reading and met her dreamy eyed gaze.

"But I'm not." she replied with a smirk. "Is that bad?"

Phaeron couldn't help but to laugh at this. _She had truly been a mischievous little minx._

"No." he replied. "That's not bad at all...well perhaps to a Gryffindor it would seem as such...but not to me, we Slytherins don't believe in wasted opportunity."

"That's good to know." said Lily. "Because neither do I."

Phaeron had attempted to get back to his book when she suddenly tackled him and pressed her soft pink lips against his firm pale ones. The raven haired Slytherin found himself kissing her back for all the good fighting himself did.

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

The soft cushion of the mattress pressed against Severus Snape's exposed pale back as he looked up into the heated amber eyes of his bushy haired wife whom had been towering above him breathing just as ragged as he had been and equally sweat blasted. As spent as she was it did not stop her soft pink lips from crashing into his pale ones with intensity that made him feel as wanted by her as the first night they shared his bed down in the Hogwarts dungeons. He ran his fingers through her bushy hair as she pressed her slender form into his lean pale body.

Snape let out a groan feeling himself slip from her warm depths and she leaned back onto the bed. He attempted to catch his breath as she rested with her stomach pressed against the mattress and her back to him. The Potions Professor smirked and scooted closer to his wife trailing frequent kisses along her exposed flesh as he did.

"That Mrs. Snape...was the highlight of my evening." he said meaningfully.

"Really?" she asked stroking his sallow pale face when he turned to face him.

They kissed briefly and Snape sat back against the headboard.

"I suppose you becoming my wife was the highlight of my life." he said in a serious tone. "You've turned my entire world on it's ear with a single hand, witch."

Hermione smiled. It was rather strange considering how they had began this whirlwind romance.

"And to think none of this would be happening if Dumbledore hadn't forced you to marry me." she said thoughtfully.

"You give that old meddling sod too much credit...as I recall it was a certain bushy haired, know-it-all that insisted on this marriage." said Snape folding his arms across his chest. "She simply appealed to Dumbledore's sense of superiority to get it."

Hermione couldn't help but smile again.

"What can I say...It was a good deal." she said with a smirk befitting a Slytherin.

Snape shook his head.

"That boy is in serious trouble if he finds himself in the cross hairs of a witch like you." he said thinking of his elder son.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"I beg your pardon?" she said not at all understanding what he meant by that remark.

It was Snape's turn to smile as he caught her off guard with a kiss of his own.

 _The Grounds, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

James Sirius Potter had been on his way across the grounds when he happened upon his baby sister and Phaeron Snape by the lake. He had been watching them from afar curious as his sister approached the raven haired Slytherin who appeared to simply be reading. He had not really known how to feel about the Slytherin git. He had been his enemy for as long as he could remember and yet, when the git went and got himself hurt, James had no choice but to do the honorable thing and help get him to the infirmary. Possibly out of consideration for when Phaeron saved his life during the Quidditch match.

But this...this whatever it was with his sister was going too far.

Snape Jr. had crossed the line.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" shouted James II enraged beyond reason as he gripped his wand and started toward Phaeron and Lily.

The red head witch pulled away from the stunned raven haired wizard.

"J-Jimmy." she said with her eyes wide. "Don't!"

Phaeron had barely registered what she had said when he felt the sudden and painful sensation of a hex hit him square in the chest. The wide obsidian eyes of the Slytherin wizard held all the confusion and aggravation of someone who had not saw this coming and wished they had.

"AHHHHH!" shouted Phaeron clutching his chest.

"Keep your greasy hands off my sister!" shouted James II.

"Leave him alone James." said Lily gripping her own wand and glaring rather murderously at her brother.

"You stay out of this Lily." growled James II. "No greasy Slytherin git is going to get away with snogging my baby sister."

Phaeron got to his feet feeling the stinging sensation of the malicious hex sent by James Potter II in his chest.

"James...I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Lily flicking her wand almost effortlessly. _"EXPELLIAMUS!"_

Phaeron's eyes widened when he noted James Potter II had gone sailing into the lake with the giant squid. Apparently the little witch had been quite formidable when she wanted to be.

James II found himself splashing about in the murky water in a bid to avoid the squid's tentacles. With another flick of her wand she levitated her elder brother from beneath the slick surface of the lake and onto dry land.

"That was low Lily!" he shouted. "I would have expected something like this from the git...but you?"

Lily simply shrugged.

"You may go now James." she said dismissively.

Phaeron simply smirked at the shameless effort she put into humiliating her own brother.

"This isn't over Snape." spat the elder Potter child bitterly. "You can't hide behind my sister forever."

"He doesn't need to hide behind me." countered Lily still very annoyed at the antics of her older brother. "I simply like making you look like the idiot that you are."

"Nicely done." said Phaeron when James II stormed off dripping and furious.

"I'd like to think so." replied Lily.

She helped him gather his books as he noted the time.

"I guess I'll be getting back to Gryffindor tower now." she said.

"Yeah." said Phaeron noting the dreamy look in her eyes. "I guess you should."

Feeling much more confident, Lily kissed Phaeron on the lips once more before taking her leave of him.

The raven haired Slytherin looked down at his books. He could still taste the hint of peaches from her girly lip balm on his lips. It seemed that Lily Potter had been a very peculiar young witch. As he sat back down to continue his studies, Phaeron noted that he had not been too bothered by that aspect of her mysterious personality.

He had not been bothered by that at all.


	118. Chapter 117:Acquisition Of Ingredients

_**Chapter 117: Acquisition Of Ingredients**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Broken Neck Falls, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ igh winds had made for rather unfavorable climbing conditions as Hermione Granger-Snape gripped the edge of a rocky cliff side. She had a satchel filled with acquired the _Canis Roots_ and had been on her fifth harvest when she lost her footing and nearly plunged into the rocky depths below. Her good fortune in not ending up at the bottom of those depths had been due to her Potions Master husband catching her as she slipped. His arms around her as he propelled forward via a flight spell left over from his death eater days. The bushy haired witch had just enough time to gather the root and pull it as they went. Snape landed on the flat surface above the cliff and they both looked up at the overcast sky.

"Looks like were due for rain." said Snape trying to catch his breath.

Hermione agreed but had been too busy getting her nerves under control.

"I-It certainly looks that way." she said breathing just as raggedly as he had been.

"Be more careful." said Snape with his obsidian eyes narrowed. "It's not worth your life to gather every ingredient you see."

"I'll work on that next time." replied Hermione looking down at the satchel.

Snape sighed. She was as stubborn as a muggle mule. It was one of the reasons why he often gave her lower marks when she attended his Potions class.

This was turning out to be quite the project.

Hermione smiled noting that she had managed to acquire five _Canis roots_ , two more than Phaeron initially needed to make this Dreamstride potion of his.

Snape inspected the roots in true Potions Master fashion running his fingers along them and peeling off the unnecessary stems. They had been prickly things when one left the stems on and the root had been poisonous when directly entered into the bloodstream. To utilize the full effects of the root and it possible healing powers, one simply had to boil it, softening the protective foreskin that held the poison and depending on the amount of heat, neutralizing the poisonous aspect of the plant.

Hermione had been pleased that this little hunt put a bit of spring back in her ailing husband's step. He had never been more in his element than when he had been brewing a potion of some sort.

"So..." said The Potions Master returning the _Canis Roots_ to his wife's satchel. "What's next on your little potions ingredients list?"

 _The Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

Scorpius Malfoy had been running as fast as his legs could carry him from the strange cave that he had found in his quest to acquire the much needed _Imp Stool._ Phaeron, and Albus Severus had covered a significant amount of forest searching for the elusive mushroom on the forest floor. Even Lily Potter had tagged along and taken up the search. Not long into the search, Albus Severus happened upon a good deal of imp stool beneath an old log. He quickly collected it much to the younger Malfoy's chagrin.

Phaeron had stumbled upon a few as well after some quiet searching for several minutes.

Lily came bouncing up to the raven haired wizard with her find moments later.

Annoyed Scorpius made his way toward this untouched cave believing it to be the perfect spot for such a find. He had been right of course but his discovery had come at a terrible price, the cave had been inhabited by a strange manner of forest creature and he had begun to run for his very life clutching the _imp stool_ in his hands rather than the satchel he had thrown in his hasty escape.

"Hey Scorpius where are you going?" asked Albus Severus smiling at the rushing blond wizard.

"Sod you Potter!" shouted Scorpius jumping over logs and ducking into a rain dug trench.

Albus Severus burst out laughing unable to ignore the spectical that the younger Malfoy had put on.

"What's so funny?" asked Phaeron making his way toward the group with Lily trailing behind him.

"Malfoy's scared shitless." replied Albus Severus between bouts of laughter.

"I hate you Potter." muttered Scorpius annoyed.

He handed Phaeron his collection of _imp stool_ pushing their numbers to about twelve.

 _The Evidence Room, The Ministry Of Magic Offices, Wizarding World..._

Lucius Malfoy had dreaded coming back to this place more than anyone would have ever thought as he ventured the sleek polished halls of The Ministry Department Of Magical Artifacts wing. This had been the dreadful place where he had battled Harry Potter and his merry band of misfits in a bid to get a hold of the stupid prophecy for the dark lord. The handsome albino blond nearly spat at the thought of the pompous snake-faced moron spouting all that nonsense about a _Pureblood_ utopia but all the while tearing down the very _Purebloods_ he claimed to ally with.

The senior Malfoy had tried hard not to think of his folly in this place leading to him being thrown in Azkaban. If it had not been for Severus gaining the despot's favor and requesting his release, the bastard would surely have let him rot there. Lucius had owed a great deal to his "little brother" it seemed. If not for Severus taking the weight of Dumbledore's supposed murder off Draco, then the boy would surely have been killed by the Order of Phoenix or possibly the Minister Of Magic in a bid to save face.

That _Merlin_ awful night in The Fortress of Solitude had not left the handsome blond wizard in all these years. Most night he still found himself awakening in a cold sweat knowing all too well that it could very well have been Draco suffering from that damnable curse from Potter's wand. Now here he was back in the place he dreaded most in search of a rare ingredient in a bid to save the life of the very wizard who had given his life to protect two innocent boys from a snake-faced monster's wrath.

The shelves had been compact and the organization had been off somewhat.

Lucius moved about as swiftly as he could manage looking through each shelf carefully until his gray eyes caught sight of a rather reddish plant that looked kind of like antlers on a small deer. He moved briskly toward the section that contained the mysterious plant and he smiled noting his stroke of luck.

"One _Jarrin Root_ plant coming right up." he said sounding very pleased with himself.

With gloved hands, Lucius removed the plant gingerly from the shelf and cast a re-sizing charm it to fit into his pocket. He made sure that there had been absolutely no way that anyone could trace his visit to this dreadful place and took off the first chance he got.

He had nearly made it out of the door when a geeky little clerk spotted him and made his way over toward him.

"Governor Malfoy..." he said elated. "It's so good to see you...what brings you to the office...this is a rare visit."

Lucius rolled his eyes and masked his disgust behind a veneer of charm. He had apparently been a natural born politician.

"Augustus good to see you too and my you are looking well this week." he said pouring on the drivel. "How are Estella and the children?"

"Very well Governor, how are Narcissa and Draco?" asked the giddy clerk.

"Very well...Draco's work at Hogwarts keeps him busy and Narcissa has her hands full with our grandson." replied Lucius.

"I couldn't help but notice you were lingering around the Magical Artifacts room." said Augustus. "Anything I can help you with?"

Lucius had been caught off guard by the annoying imp's comment but weathered it like a true Slytherin.

"Not at all...I was simply taking a stroll down memory lane." he replied. "Nothing more than old ghosts I suppose."

"I'll say given what happened there." said Augustus.

"Yes..." said Lucius annoyed but still making conversation.

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Hermione and Snape returned home after a successful mission and they had only just entered the flat when they noted that Phaeron had been there as well along with four guests, well three guests and one Malfoy. The bushy haired witch smiled when she saw her son and his friends, although it had been clear that they had raided the fridge.

"Just what are you doing here young man?" she asked.

Phaeron smirked chewing on a toffee nut bar.

Snape's obsidian eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of his son and his guests.

"That better not be mine." he said in a low warning tone.

Phaeron simply smirked.

"It's good to see you father." he said and embraced his father despite the Potions Master's apparent suspicion of him.

Snape quickly patted the teenage wizard on the back and returned to the business at hand.

"That better not be mine." he said again eyeing the half eaten bar.

"Nice to see you too uncle Severus." said Scorpius standing from the sofa and making his way over to the dour wizard. "You too Aunt Mione."

Hermione smirked and took her turn hugging the younger Malfoy. He had looked so much like Lucius and Draco it was just sad. His gray eyes had been bright when he hugged Severus and made his way back to the sofa.

The Potions Master turned his attention to the silent boy resembling Harry Potter but not by much. His hair had certainly been of the same dark messy quality but it had been lengthy and his emerald green eyes were striking. There had been no doubt despite the boy's apparent pale complexion and nature this had been one of Lily Evans-Potter's grandchildren.

"Hello again Professor." said Lily Luna with a sweet smile filed across her angelic face.

"Hello Miss Potter." replied Snape trying not to note how much the girl reminded him of both Lily and Ginny Potter. "A pleasure as always."

She made her way over toward him and he allowed her to embrace him as if she had done it a thousand times. Phaeron had not known that his father had been acquainted with Lily Potter and as such this came as a surprise to him.

Snape turned his attention to the other Potter in the room.

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced." he said. "I am Professor Severus Snape, former Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Albus Severus' emerald eyes widened.

"I-I'm Albus Severus Potter." he replied not taking his eyes off the dour wizard. "M-My father named me after..."

"Myself and that old sod Dumbledore apparently." said Snape saving him the trouble.

Albus Severus nodded.

Scorpius Malfoy found the whole scene amusing.

"Potter's scared shitless." he said pleased at the flush on the other boy's cheeks.

Lily and Phaeron began laughing. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her "nephew". Her attempt to scold the younger Malfoy when Snape suddenly burst out laughing. His baritone voice pleasant in it's amusement. Albus Severus turned red for a moment and then...he too began laughing.

The Snape residence had been filled with a good deal of laughter by the time Lucius Abraxas Malfoy made his way through the floo. A visible sign of his annoyance had been plastered across his handsome face as he turned to face the giddy bunch dusting off his expensive tailored suit.

"You wouldn't believe the day I have been having." he said making his way inside the sitting room.

He caught sight of the rag-tag group and smirked.

"What a merry band of misfits." he remarked.

"And you are just the edition." countered Snape.

"Hello Uncle Lucius." said Phaeron attempting to finish off his toffee nut bar.

"Good evening Phaeron." replied Lucius.

"Hello Grandfather." said Scorpius with a smile.

"Same to you Scorpius." said the senior Malfoy. "Tell me does your father know you've escaped the confines of Hogwarts castle?"

The younger Malfoy looked down at his feet.

"I thought not." he replied. "I won't tell if you don't...and I'm sure you have good reason to be here."

Scorpius nodded.

"Very well." replied the older handsome blond wizard.

He turned his attention to Harry Potter's children.

"I won't even ask why you're here." he replied and sat down on the empty end of the sofa. "I've much too much of a headache already."

Snape smirked.

"I'll second that." he said.

Hermione gathered the clearly visible satchels from Phaeron and Lucius and added them to her own.

"It seems everyone was successful today." she said.

"Indeed." said Lucius looking at the full bags.

"Let's just hope that our luck holds." said Hermione thoughtfully.

"I'll second that." said Lucius looking over his old friend. "You seem well rested."

"Indeed I am." replied Snape sitting in his favorite armchair.

Hermione automatically brought the two older wizards each a glass of firewhiskey.

Snape smiled at her and turned his attention to the satchels.

"I take it everyone is in on this scavenger hunt of yours?" he asked his bushy haired wife.

Hermione and Phaeron looked at each other. Neither had been sure they wanted to tell him the extent of what they had been attempting.

"That's right." interjected Lucius saving them the trouble. "It's a real family affair."

Snape smirked sipping his firewhiskey.

Phaeron walked over toward his father and handed him a toffee nut bar.

"Of course you know that I'll find out of that bar you had eaten was from my collection." said Snape with his obsidian eyes glinting at the sixteen year old wizard.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." replied Phaeron knowing his father all too well.

"Innocent until you are caught then?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

"Most definitely." replied Phaeron.

Snape smirked once more.

"That's my boy." he replied taking the toffee nut bar his son had supplied.

Hermione noted the mischievous glint behind his obsidian gaze and a hint of pride. She would never understand Severus or Phaeron for that matter. Whatever this was appeared to be a purely Slytherin challenge and she was way out of her depth in that regard. Still, it had been nice to see the two of them getting along.


	119. Chapter 118:That Elusive Sleep

_**Chapter 118: That Elusive Sleep**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

 _ **H**_ ard rain and a distinctive chill in the dead of night had been the first things Hermione noticed when she awoke. The sound of choking had been the second as she quickly spelled on the light and noted the trembling pale heap that had been her husband, whom had blood coming from his mouth and nose. Frantic she turned him on his side and used her wand to keep him stable while she moved the blood soaked sheets from his still trembling body. He appeared to be in a good deal of pain as the blood began to seep from his pale chest in the form of numerous gashes. Trying to think quickly, Hermione lept out of bed and rushed into the loo for the medicine cabinet. She found a good deal of pain and healing potions and brought them into the bedroom. She tried her best to get him to drink them all down but none seemed to help. Severus had been so weak and his complexion more pale than usual.

Hermione tried casting a few charms in a bid to improve her husband's condition but it had been to no avail. No spells. No potions. Nothing even muggle in idea had worked as the curse continued to drain the ailing wizard's life force. Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks as she could do little but hold him close as she had the night Harry had cast that wretched curse upon him.

"Severus." she said as the tears continued. "Severus please...please don't leave me."

The Potions Master's obsidian eyes had been filled with tears as he could do little but look back into her sorrowful amber eyes. His breath grew ragged and she noted him go limp in her embrace.

"SEVERUS!" she shouted as the tears came streaming down unimpeded.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Feeling a distinctive shift of the covers and Severus Snape's obsidian eyes opened in the darkness of the bedroom that he shared with his wife. He could feel her trembling and he sat up despite a bit of stiffness given the morning chill. He noted the sound of the rain beating against the window and scooted close to his fretfully sleeping wife. Hermione had been clutching her pillow and screaming his name, not ideal given she had seemed more afraid than in the throes of pleasure. The raven haired wizard scooped the terrified witch into his embrace leaning her back against his chest. As he gently kissed her awake.

"Hermione." he said softly. "Hermione open your eyes...I'm here."

The bushy haired witch continued to cry clutching his arm as tightly as she had the pillow in her sleep.

"Hermione...listen to me witch...whatever you are seeing is not reality." he said continuing to rouse her from sleep.

Snape sighed noting how deep she had been in this night terror.

Thinking of nothing else but to entice her awake, Snape scooted out of bed and lifted her in his arms.

"Wake up love." he said softly as she rested her head against his chest.

Snape let her bare feet touch the cold floor. Hermione's amber eyes opened but the tears continued to fall down her pale looking cheeks. It seemed the night terror was worse than it seemed.

"Hermione?" said Snape looking his wife over before taking a step back, although he supported her weight with his out stretched arms to ensure she didn't fall.

"Severus." she said sounding a bit numb.

"It's alright love." he said softly not wishing to frighten her further.

"Severus." said Hermione suddenly turning to face him, and threw her arms around his neck as she hugged him.

He kissed her on the cheek as she pressed her soft slender body into him. There was no incentive needed as he wrapped his pale arms around her. the wet warmth of her still flowing tears had dampened his exposed shoulder.

"Hermione...it's only a dream." he said trying to reassure her.

"More like a nightmare." she replied looking into his obsidian eyes. "One that keeps finding it's way back no matter how hard I try to forget it."

Hearing this Snape noted that she had been dreaming about what might occur with him in the near future.

"I'm still here." he said softly wiping away her tears. "There is still a chance for this potion of yours to work."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"H-How did...?" she began.

"I'd be a piss poor Potions Master if I didn't know the ingredients to a particularly rare potion when I saw them." he replied with a smirk. "Besides, I had a feeling our sixteen year old son would attempt such a feat, a Dreamstride potion is hardly a routine brewing."

Hermione shook her head.

"Git." she said pleasantly. "Sometimes you really can be insufferable."

"It takes one to know one it seems." he countered.

Snape pressed his pale lips into her soft pink ones and carried her back toward their bed.

Hermione's back sank against the mattress amid the crisp white sheets that lined their bed.

A few minor tears trickled down her cheeks and Snape took care to wipe them away. He proceeded to kiss her lips once more and then trailed down to her exposed neck.

"I love you so much." said Hermione as Snape positioned himself between her slender thighs.

"And I love you." he replied capturing her lips in yet another hungry kiss before trailing back to her neck.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Phaeron had a hard time getting a restful sleep since he had been back home. The mostly Slytherin sleep over had been his mother's idea even with Lily spending the night as he, Scorpius, and Albus Severus shared the floor in the family sitting room. Sidney had joined them as well leaving Lily the room with Shiloh for the night. She had been fine with the beautiful baby witch, she marveled at how much Phaeron and his little sister resembled their father.

Lucius had declined the invitation to stay over but promised to smooth things over with Draco before going home. Likewise Hermione sent an owl to Ginny about Lily and Albus Severus.

The teenage Snape got to his feet and made his way down to his father's potions private lab. He couldn't sleep and wondered if he had anything that would help him or if he had to brew something to accomplish this goal. When Phaeron descended the stairs he had not expected to see his father sitting on a rather sleek looking stool and apparently in a mode of concentration.

The older raven haired wizard seemed to have been a bit more tired than he believed he had been but he seemed to find comfort in the various scent and ingredients.

"Couldn't sleep either father?" asked Phaeron with something of a small smirk across his sallow pale face.

Snape opened his eyes and returned his son's witty smirk.

"Neither could you I take it." he said.

Phaeron noted the way his father seemed to lean on one side, it appeared that he had begun favoring his left side over the right.

"Does it hurt that badly?" asked he asked catching the subtle hint.

Snape continued to smirk.

"Of course you would inherit your mother's attention to detail." he said though he sounded more proud than annoyed.

"And as such I noticed that you didn't answer my question." said Phaeron narrowing his obsidian eyes at his father.

Snape couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"I suppose my own tactics being used against me is good enough incentive to tell you the truth." he replied. "In truth, it does...but it's nothing I haven't encountered before."

Phaeron nodded.

"I wish I could do something about that sooner." he said.

Snape sighed.

"Alas, we are all mortals...one cannot simply snap their fingers and make something that isn't what it is." he said. "I'll be fine boy, I already told you it's something that I've encountered before."

"H-How's mother doing?" asked Phaeron changing the subject much to his father's relief.

"She's...not taking this very well...given that she's a Gryffindor, I expected nothing less." replied Snape thinking back to what he had done with the bushy haired witch prior to coming down to his labs. "Needless to say, she's doing perfectly well at this moment...of course that is the benefit of a good night's rest."

Phaeron had not missed the flickering behind his father's eyes. The teen wizard had known all too well what his father spoke of, thanks in part to Bellatrix LeStrange's antics, he knew a bit more about his father than he wanted to know even with eleven years of separation in the past.

"Childhood trauma not withstanding, perhaps you should...not...indulge...so often." replied the teen Slytherin wizard.

Snape chuckled once more.

"That's like telling fish not to swim." he said with a smirk.

Phaeron shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you father?" he asked with a sigh.

Snape looked about his make-shift lab and smiled.

"I suppose you came to ask me to brew something." he said.

"The thought had crossed my mind." replied Phaeron. "But..."

Snape got to his feet and moved over toward the table. With a wave of his hand the apparent enchantments fell treating the younger Snape to a view of a proper potions lab.

"Wow!" said Phaeron unable to take his eyes off the various stocks of potions and ingredients. "W-When did you have time to do all of this?"

Snape smirked.

"This is but a pale imitation of the lab I once had." he replied. "But it does the job...given where we are located."

Phaeron shook his head.

"You know...you and Master Phaeron are both two peas in a pod." he said. "All dark and mysterious."

Snape shook his head this time.

"Mysterious, hardly...but I can attest to being of a darker nature." he replied.

The two of them approached the table with several prepped ingredients.

"Well...shall we get started?" asked Snape looking into his elder son's eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Phaeron had been having a blast chopping ingredients for his father's mysterious potion. Snape had quizzed his son on nearly everything pertaining to the potion they were brewing right down to the adequate number of times he was to dice the ingredients in order to refine the brew. It pleased the Potions Master that his son was able to think "outside the box" so to speak and invent a new way to ensure the best possible results were made for the potion.

The rest of the house had been sleeping as Phaeron noted his father superior skills when brewing. He had handled making a potion as if it had been second nature to him. His hands seemed to dance rather gracefully across the chopping board and the ingredients split apart in neat but thin chunks. Then, Snape moved about shoveling them into the bubbling cauldron at record speed and more were added before Phaeron could blink.

The younger Snape admired the sure way his father moved about brewing the potion with a mix of patience and skillful understanding. Briefly, the teen wondered what his father must have looked like as a student at Hogwarts with that inherently serious expression on his sallow pale face.

It had been amazing when the substance in the cauldron became a deep blue mixture.

Phaeron noted the sprigs of lavender added to the cauldron, and the way his father used the knife to crush a flobberworm to obtain the thin layer of clear mucus, he had even taken in the added application of _Canis Root._

"Father's what's..." he started.

"A much stronger variation of a sleeping draught, except it's of my own creation and deviates from the original recipe a bit more than is comfortable for most Potioneers, the effect is much more substantial but one feels fully rested when it is ingested." explained the Potions Master.

Phaeron had been silent when Snape took but an eye dropper's measurement of the thick dark blue mixture and filled a small phial.

"It is extremely potent, one drop should do." said Snape with a smirk. "Any more than that and you'll likely be in a coma."

The teenage wizard had been stunned at the potency of this strange potion.

"What do you call it?" asked Phaeron curious.

"Mid-Summer Night's Dream." replied Snape as he took another eyedropper full and loaded the potion into yet another small phial.

Phaeron arched his eyebrow at the obvious muggle literature reference.

"Whatever you say father." he said not buying that he would really call it that.

Snape simply shrugged.

"What do you expect?" he asked." I was half asleep when I finally got it right and that was the only thing I could think of at the time."

Phaeron shook his head.

"I think I'll head to bed now." he said.

"So long as you intend to make your way back to the sitting room with the other hormonal inept males and not where Miss Potter is currently sleeping I am fine with it." said Snape.

The teenage wizard seemed to be caught off guard by this statement.

"Father...I wasn't going to..." he started.

Snape smirked.

"Believe it or not boy, I was young once." he said. "You're little girlfriend being so close to you without constant supervision is too tempting an offer not to try your luck."

"I wasn't going in there." said Phaeron in his own defense.

"In any case the door is charmed and those that attempt to venture without permission will get a nasty surprise in the wake of their ambitions." said The Potions Master.

"Good to know." replied the raven haired teen. "Good night father."

"Indeed." replied Snape with a sly smirk. "Although good morning would be more appropriate."

Phaeron took his leave of his father and headed up stairs toward the sitting room. He glanced as the door where Lily Potter slept pleasantly on the other side. He had almost been tempted to try and see if he could open the door but knew his father well enough to think better of it. The raven haired teen drank the potion his father had given him and it seemed to work like a charm as he found himself drifting off into a pleasant sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione Granger had still been a bit restless in the wake of spending more time with her husband. He had gone down to the lab to brew her a minor sleeping draught and had taken a bit longer than he initially promised. She had sat up and was about to get out of bed when Severus returned closing the bedroom door behind her. He gave her the phial and she drank some down and handed the phial back to him. Snape drank a bit of it as well and settled into bed with his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest.

Before long the both of them had drifted off into a quiet slumber.

It wouldn't be long before Shiloh started to awaken and the rest of them would follow but for the time being the Snapes attempted to get some much needed rest.


	120. Chapter 119:The Effects Of Magical Tran

_**Chapter 119: The Effects Of Magical**_ ** _Transference_**

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...if Snape seems slightly OOC here but there's a reason for it...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I want to stand up, I want to let go...You know, you know, no you don't, you don't...I want to shine on in the hearts of men...I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand...Another head aches, another heart breaks...I am so much older than I can take...And my affection, well it comes and goes...I need direction to perfection, no no no no...Help me out...Yeah, you know you got to help me out...Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner...You know you got to help me out...And when there's nowhere else to run...Is there room for one more son...These changes ain't changing me...The cold-hearted boy I used to be..."} All These Things I've Done,The Killers**_

 _Openfield, Muggle World..._

 _ **T**_ he eerie twinkle of blue had been behind the eyes of Albus Dumbledore as he stood clad in a gray muggle suit with black shoes and a very sporting scarf. His lengthy beard charmed to be less of an eye catcher and his long white hair neat and resting against his shoulders. He sighed as he took in the miserable sight of Severus Snape clad in a slightly darker muggle suit also of gray with no tie. He had been much more pale than usual as he stood with every fiber of his being not to appear as weak as The Headmaster had noted he had been.

"What is this about Severus?" asked The Headmaster.

"Wishing to get to the point already Albus?" asked Snape. "And here I thought dancing around conversation was more to your style."

Dumbledore smirked.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor." he said. "But you still have yet to answer my question."

"It seems..." paused Snape staring straight into the old Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes. "It seems that I am forced to make a request of you."

Dumbledore arched an inquisitive eyebrow at this.

"A request?" he asked not at all use to such a thing from Severus of all people.

"Indeed." replied Snape.

"What is this request?" asked Dumbledore with a sigh. "And do be sure to keep it within reason."

"Magical transference." replied Snape with his obsidian eyes glinting a bit in malice.

Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Severus have you lost your mind along with your good health?" he asked.

"I am simply after more time, so that I may find a cure for this...ailment." he said almost bitterly. "I do not wish to conquer the wizarding world... oh great Headmaster...only a small portion of your magical energies."

Dumbledore caught the obvious sarcasm in the younger wizard's tone but said nothing.

"Explanation." he said with a bit of glint behind his blue eyes. "I am entitled to it after all."

"No." replied Snape in an indifferent tone. "You are not...but unless you want the entire wizarding world to blame Harry Potter for my demise I suggest you consider my request sooner rather than later."

"Blackmail Severus?" asked Dumbledore. "And here I thought your life with Miss Granger has mellowed you."

"No more than surviving the war mellowed you or your horrid polices against Slytherins." countered Snape still bitterly.

"You know very well that I will not negotiate with you Severus." said Dumbledore.

"This is more along the lines of penance Headmaster, than negotiation." said Snape.

Dumbledore sighed.

It was clear that Snape had been well within his right to ask this of him, given all that was done to or rather allowed to happen to him under the older wizard's watchful eyes.

"Very well Severus." said the Headmaster.

He drew his wand and made his way over to the Potions Professor.

"This may hurt a bit." he said.

"Of course it will." replied Snape still evidently bitter. "I expect nothing less from one such as you."

Choosing to ignore that blatant character attack Dumbledore lifted his wand, The Elder Wand...Snape had not seen it up close since the defeat of the dark lord all those years ago.

 _"Magicis Transitus!_ shouted the elder wizard.

Snape found himself being struck by a kind of magical lightening as it seeped into his gray suit and into his pale chest.

The younger wizard found himself being flooded with a kind of youthful magical energy and much more than he had asked for given the circumstances.

His body felt like he had swallowed a small sun with flashes of a outstretched phoenix before his vision. He gasped as he found himself falling back onto the wet ground. He found himself feeling uncharacteristically...happy.

Once the transfer had been over Dumbledore smiled at him through ragged breath.

"Well Severus..." he began. "How do you feel now."

The pleasant twinkle still behind his unnerving blue eyes.

"W-What did you..." began Snape before he was overcome with fits of laughter. "D-Do to me?"

"I simply shared some pleasant feelings with you." replied Dumbledore. "And with the help of my transferred magic, you were able to tap into your own."

"I feel...tired." said Snape with a strange expression plastered across his sallow pale face.

Dumbledore noted with curiosity how Severus seemed to have gotten a bit younger in appearance via the pleasantness flooding through him. The old Headmaster smiled noting just how much the Potions Master resembled that unsure boy with raven hair that had come into Hogwarts for the first time at the age of eleven.

"Alright, come on my boy." said Dumbledore. "Let's get you home before you catch your death of cold."

Snape simply chuckled at this.

"Catch my death." he said amused beyond reason. "I'd say I'd very well managed that."

Dumbledore shook his head and helped the magically drunk wizard to his feet.

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Hermione had been puzzled when Albus Dumbledore appeared at her front door with a surprisingly giddy Severus Snape in tow. She opened the door looking rather suspiciously at the Headmaster. Dumbledore for his part said little to nothing as he escorted a woozy Severus toward the family sofa. The Potions Master burst out laughing noting how old the Headmaster must have been when his mother attended Hogwarts.

"You are a really really old sod." he said between fits of laughter.

Hermione looked at the Headmaster.

"What have you done to him?" she asked.

Dumbledore simply smiled at her in that unnerving pleasant manner.

"Nothing that can't be tempered with time." he replied in his usual evasive way.

Hermione had half a mind to draw her wand on the old goat.

"It's alright love." said Snape with a pleasant smile. "I've bought us a bit of time is all."

Dumbledore took his leave not wishing to hear what hysterical rant Hermione Granger-Snape had been about to spiral into.

"SEVERUS SEBASTIAN SNAPE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" she shouted.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" he said putting a finger to his lips. "You'll wake the baby."

Hermione narrowed her amber eyes at the giddy Potions Master.

"Dumbledore did more than give you a bit of magical energy I'm sure." she said.

"I supposed so too...does that make you part Slytherin for coming to the same conclusion?" he asked with a smirk.

The bushy haired witch had been about to roll her eyes when Sidney came into the room.

"Papa!" he said rushing over toward the giddy wizard.

Snape turned his attention to his young son.

"Sidney." he said getting off the couch and dropping down to his knees to capture the small boy in a hug.

"You seem really happy today." said the boy observant.

"Do I?" asked Snape impressed with his son's observation skills.

"Yes." replied Sidney with a sobering expression. "Does that mean you aren't sick anymore?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"W-Who told you, your father was sick." she asked mentally going down the list of suspects.

"Regulus." replied Sidney.

"Regulus?" asked Hermione trying to trace where she had heard the name.

"R-Regulus?" he asked his smile disappearing for the first time since he arrived. "H-How is...how do you know about Regulus?"

Hermione vaguely recalled a R.A.B. being the younger brother of Sirius Black.

"Regulus?" she said as it all began to click for her mentally. "Do you mean Regulus Black, as in Sirius Black's brother?"

Sidney shook his head.

"Regulus Sebastian Snape." he said proudly.

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Regulus, your father's son?" she asked.

The Potions Master got to his feet meeting her amber eyes only briefly.

"Yes." replied Sidney. "He says he's my big brother, and Phaeron's big brother too...so I suppose he's older than all of us even Shiloh."

Snape nodded.

"He would have been a good deal older than the three of you." he said his voice soft as he thought back to all those pleasant moments that surrounded the impending fatherhood that awaited him as a youth. "I believe he would have been about thirty-nine now."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Thirty-nine?" she replied stunned. "T-That's three years older than me."

Snape smirked.

"Well of course, you would have been a very lovely step-mother I'm sure." he said unable to resist the quip.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her husband but she could tell he had been a bit saddened by the topic of his elder son.

"What happened to him Papa?" asked Sidney.

Snape sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to escape this conversation now if he tried. Hermione had been just as curious as Sidney had been about the fate of his eldest child.

"Regulus was conceived under...extenuating circumstances." said Snape rather delicately. "His mother and I were quite young and in the middle of a wizarding war."

"Did you love her?" asked Sidney. "You loved mother when we were born."

Snape looked at Hermione who arched an eyebrow as if she wanted to know the answer to that question as well.

"Well...I..." Snape started unable to put into words what he felt for the deranged witch Bellatrix at the time. "As I said...things were rather complicated...I suppose I thought I did at the time."

Hermione smirked noting his very Slytherin like answer.

Snape sighed.

"Regulus was killed shortly after he was born." he continued noting the looks of concern on both Hermione and Sidney's faces. "It was done by Rudolphus LeStrange at the behest of The Dark Lord, Tom Riddle."

"Voldemort." said Sidney rather bitterly.

Snape cringed a bit forever use to the pain that came associated with use of that name via his dark mark, which had no longer been an issue.

"Well I'm glad that snake faced git is dead." said the boy with a flicker of malice behind his dark eyes.

"Me too." replied Phaeron as he stepped into view.

It seemed no one had noticed his arrival as he headed toward his parents.

"We've learned that the Spriggons are located in the eastern quadrant of the forbidden forest." he said serious.

"Spriggons?" asked Sidney looking between the adults and his older brother.

"Indeed." replied Snape. "They are vastly powerful ancient forest creatures capable of elemental and nature magics."

Hermione had heard only a little about them during her time at Hogwarts, mostly due to the books being in the forbidden section of research in the library. She had not doubted that Phaeron acquired the books via his father's quarters in the Slytherin dungeons.

"I suggest we find a sitter and get to the forest before dusk." said Hermione.

Snape nodded.

"I-I think that would be wise." he replied before becoming a bit dizzy and nearly losing his footing.

Phaeron and Hermione caught the Potions Professor before he hit his head on the hard wood floor.


	121. Chapter 120:The Spriggan's The Thing

_**Chapter 120: The Spriggan's The Thing**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Eastern Quadrant,The Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

 _ **C**_ risp night air had been on the backs of the Hogwarts youth that stood amid the forest right along with Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger-Snape, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Phaeron gripped his wand tightly as he looked at all the faces of those attempting to help him with his ambitious plan to save his father's life. Lily noted how nervous he must have seemed and offered him a sweet smile drawing the curious attention of her older brother Albus Severus.

"Alright everyone..." Phaeron began looking over at his apparently coherent father. "We need six taproots...so that means we take on six Spriggans."

"Easier said than done." replied Scorpius Malfoy though he stood boldly between his father and grandfather.

"I say we divide ourselves into teams." said Albus Severus. "It seems the best course of action given some of us have a distinct lack of combat experience."

"Fine." said Phaeron looking at the older Potter in the group. "Albus Severus you and Scorpius will be one team."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at Phaeron.

Albus Severus smirked while gripping his wand.

The two of them had the least amount of experience with combat but at least Scorpius knew how to duel.

"I'll go my own way thank you very much." said Lucius fiddling about with his serpent cane.

"As will I." replied Draco with his expression one of concentration.

He had been determined to end this curse and save his Uncle's life this time around. Being Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor had given him the edge he didn't have as a student the first time around. His understanding of curses, ancient or otherwise much more profound.

"That leaves you with Father." said Phaeron turning toward Hermione.

The bushy haired witch nodded.

"I've got him." she assured her son. "You just worry about getting your accurate measure of taproot."

Snape smirked as he looked at his older son.

"Six taproots and all we have to do is get our hands on the tapor." said Phaeron giving his father a hopeful smile.

The Potions Master nodded briefly ruffling the younger Snape's raven hair.

"Fear not boy, I'll still be here when you return." he said with a smile of his own.

"I'll hold you to that old man." replied Phaeron turning his attention to Lily Potter.

"Good luck Professor Snape." she said pleasantly.

"And to you Miss Potter." said Snape. "Do look after the boy."

"It's a promise." said Lily as she and Phaeron split from the group.

One by one the groups splintered off and everyone went off in search of the spriggans that held the valued taproots.

PMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPMPM

Screams filled the eastern quadrant of the forbidden forest. Both Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy had been zipping through the large sets of trees in a bid to avoid the onset of a vicious bee swarm that had chased them deeper into the forest. Scorpius hopped over a rotted log and Albus Severus nearly tripped due to his sleeve being caught on a wayward branch. The blond haired wizard quickly helped the green eyed Slytherin and they found themselves tumbling into an open clearing. The air had begun to heat up and sweat had been pouring off the two wizards as they gripped their wands tightly.

"You see anything Potter?" asked Scorpius unable to focus with all the sudden rising fog.

"No." replied Albus Severus. "Can't make out a damn thing in this fog."

The young blond wizard fought back the urge to chuckle at the heroic Harry Potter's younger son's language. He clearly had not been a chip off the old block. If anything Scorpius dared to say that Albus Severus behaved more like a Snape than a Potter given his close association with Phaeron it seemed to be much closer to the truth.

"Well." said Albus Severus as he huddled next to Scorpius.

"Well what?" asked Scorpius irate at their situation and that Potter expected him to immediately have all the answers.

"Well what do we do next...your the combat expert here." spat Albus Severus.

"And your the Potter here." said Scorpius annoyed. "Can't you come up with something...I mean you do have the name of two Headmasters of Hogwarts."

"Shut up." muttered Albus Severus.

As the two younger wizard's began to bicker, only one noted the slight shadowy figure moving amid the fog.

"Shit." said Scorpius taking in what appeared to be the Spriggan that was chasing them.

"What is it this time?" asked Albus Severus.

"That thing is..on to us." replied Scorpius Malfoy.

"Shit." said Albus Severus.

"I believe I've already covered that Potter." spat the blond Slytherin wizard.

"Sod off Malfoy." countered Albus Severus.

"I don't suppose you've got in any bright ideas." replied Scorpius.

Albus Severus thought for a moment.

"Just one." he replied.

Both he and Scorpius lept to their feet from their hiding spot and aimed their wands at the offending creature.

 _"EXPELLIAMUS!"_ shouted Albus Severus.

" _SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ shouted Scorpius Malfoy.

Both spells hit the offending Spriggan directly causing it to gurgle then let out a high pitched screech as it died on the forest floor. Both Scorpius and Albus Severus approached the creature with caution aiming their wands intent on doing more damage if need be.

Up close, the Spriggan looked like a humanoid tree with bark for flesh and limbs carved in a feminine appearance. This particular Spriggan had been from the swamps as it's "blood" continued to gurgle in a thick murky green substance. The eyes had been hollowed out holes that had once held the acidic green glow of it's venomous bees buzzing about.

"Well it's down." said Scorpius. "Go on Potter, get the taproot."

"Me?" asked Albus Severus. "What's the matter with you getting it?"

"I'm not sticking my hand in the muck so that it'll be come soiled." said Scorpius. "Aren't you a potioneer in the making get to harvesting ingredients."

Albus Severus turned his wand on Scorpius who had done the same to him.

"This whole taproot excursion was so that Phaeron could save his father's life." he said.

"You're right." replied Scorpius swallowing down his fears. "I'll get it."

"No." said Albus Severus. "It was my father's careless act that lead to this it's only right that I retrieve the taproot."

"No Potter, if anyone is going to save my great uncle it's me." spat Scorpius.

Albus Severus rolled his eyes.

"Alright Malfoy." he said. "How about we collect it at the same time."

"One hand each and move delicately, we don't want this thing jumping back up attacking us." said Scorpius.

"Let's keep our wand hands trained on it..." said Albus Severus. "To prevent...nasty surprises."

Finally in agreement the two teenage wizard's reached their hands into the severed chest cavity of this strange creature and they noted the eerie white glow of the taproot nestled beneath the wood carved rib-cages of this accursed creature as if it had been a heart. Slowly and carefully, Scorpius disconnected the root like structures that appeared to be veins from it's surface. Albus Severus kept the rib cage open via his wand hand and the other.

Scorpius finally pulled the taproot free of it's confines and examined it.

It had been a strange looking thing, like a small tree with a large whole frosted over with a glowing milky white substance magically held in place.

"Success." said Albus Severus with a smirk.

"Indeed." replied Scorpius. "Perhaps we don't make that bad of a team Potter."

"Well said Malfoy." replied Albus Severus.

Scorpius carefully put the taproot into the provided satchel and they headed back toward the meeting point in the forest.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

With a well timed swipe of his hand, Lucius Malfoy managed to cut down a rearing bear under the elusive Spriggan's thrall. He had left a trail of several creature's corpses in the wake of his efforts to capture and kill this Spriggan. He fired hex after hex in a bid to slow the creature dodging the venomous bees it sent in his direction as if they had merely been hail misdirected.

 _"Levicorpus!"_ shouted the handsome blond wizard aiming his wand at his prey. He smirked noting how useful these adolescent spells Severus Snape created as a brooding teenage wizard become to those who knew how to use them well.

He had to admit as he zipped through the trees alone, it had felt pretty damn good to be in action once more. His heart had been pumping and his blood had been filled with fresh oxygen giving him ample energy.

The Spriggan had been caught in the spell and lifted right off the ground hissing and slashing at the senior Malfoy as he approached. All out of options and creatures to do it's bidding, the Spriggan had been helpless to Lucius Malfoy's calculated assault.

 _"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ shouted Lucius as he watched The Spriggan cease it's struggling as globs of black ooze poured out of the severed creature's wooden humanoid form.

Keeping clear of the globs of black goo, Lucius advanced on the creature his full attention on getting a hold of the taproot that lay buried inside's wooden chest cavity.

 _"LIBERACORPUS!"_ came the released of the creature with an upward flick of the senior Malfoy's wand.

It crashed onto the ground in a mangled heap amid the black goo. The handsome black wizard strolled over to the mass of twisted black goo stained wood and quickly split apart it's chest cavity. If the creature had indeed felt pain it had been nothing compared to the amount of pain it was capable of inflicting on one unsuspecting witch or wizard who knew not how to combat it's possible threat.

The sound of parted wood gave way to the intense milky white glow of the creature's taproot core. Lucius severed the root-like structures that surrounded it with ease and pulled it from the chest cavity.

He had collected his taproot and placed it into his satchel.

Wondering how the others were fairing, Lucius Malfoy headed back to the meeting point leaving the numerous corpses in his wake.


	122. Chapter 121:A Mother Of Nature

_**Chapter 121: A Mother Of Nature**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...long awaited I know but here it is...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _Eastern Quadrant,The Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

 _ **D**_ raco Malfoy had been having a harder time combating the Spriggan he had stumbled upon, of course he had not expected the blasted thing to have another Spriggan not far from it. Both had enlisted the assistance of various forest animals to do their bidding. He had been fairing rather well until a third spriggan made it's way into the battle. When current Head of Slytherin House managed to take out the animals sent by the two known spriggans, he had been overwhelmed by the third's creatures. Draco had skillfully taken out the back up of the other two spriggans and had maneuvered in a bid to eliminate them one by one but a slight miscalculation on his part found him being chased by the third spriggan's bees. Putting up a slick oil charm, he had narrowly avoided being poisoned but he had not anticipated an assault from a rather large pack of forest beasts.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Draco as he took a unceremonious claw to the chest.

Lucius Malfoy had not been far from his son when the sound of his distress had gotten his undivided attention. The handsome blond wizard made his way over to Draco's location putting down quite a few of the lesser spriggan enchanted beasts.

"Having trouble Draco?" asked Lucius in a taunting tone.

Draco gritted his teeth despite the pain from the slash across his chest.

"Doing just fine father." he replied annoyed at the unnecessary assistance.

"Of course you are." replied the elder Malfoy with a smirk filed across his handsome face. "That's why you're bleeding all over the forbidden forest like stuffed pig."

"Father." said Draco not at all hiding his emotions in his tone. "Will you please..."

"I thought you'd never ask." said Lucius cutting him off as he sent a barrage of spells in the direction of the two opposing spriggans Draco had cornered moments before the third one's attack. His spell work had quickly dispatched the monstrosities and Lucius made his way over toward their mangled remains taking his sweet time plucking the Taproot from their twisted wooden bodies.

Draco rolled his eyes and sent his own barrage of spells in the direction of the third spriggan.

He killed the attacking animals in league with the creature and ended the final spriggans reign of terror with a quick swipe of his wand.

 _"SECTUMSPERA!"_ shouted Draco picturing Harry Potter briefly as he unleashed his pent up fury on the wooden forest guardian.

Despite the spell being used to nearly murder him and his godfather by that arrogant Gryffindor prat, Draco found it useful given it's many uses other than mutilating one's enemy. He had memorized the counter-curse since his assault at the hands of Potter in the restroom at Hogwarts so there was always a way to use it safely.

"You about done?" asked a rather impatient Lucius as he returned to Draco's side, his gray eyes filled with boredom as he looked upon his only son.

"Just about father." replied the young Malfoy bitterly.

Draco proceeded to remove the taproot from the wooden carcass of the downed spriggan. He placed it into his satchel and watched as Lucius inspected his own which had been three taproots fuller in the wake of this extraction. The two Malfoy men made their way toward the rendezvous point together watchful of any other forest hazards along the way.

PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL

 _Eastern Quadrant, Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

The late chill had caught Phaeron and Lily Potter as they made their way though the forbidden forest, the both of them had narrowly avoided the poisonous bees that had been sent out to follow them. At the last second the two of them ducked behind a rather large tree blocking the bees flight path. Phaeron cast an oil charm causing the bees to become stuck in a black tar like substance as they continued to hide planning their next move. The Spriggan called upon some forest creatures to do it's bidding.

Lily gripped her wand tightly despite her mounting fear of what was to come of this battle with the forest creatures.

Phaeron smirked gripping his wand as well. He had been quite the duelist since he had been eleven years old, tutored by his war hero mother and since his father had come into his life, he had learned a good deal more from the wizard whom had taught her everything she knew about magical and physical combat.

"Get ready Lily." said Phaeron focusing on the animals one by one.

"Alright." said Lily Potter steeling herself in the wake of their apparent plan.

They had not actually spoken about what they were going to do, Phaeron had been in more of a mind to improvise.

"Alright." said Phaeron glaring at the spriggan, his main target for the evening. "Take out the animals."

Lily took a deep breath and peeked from her hiding place near the tree letting off spell after spell in rapid succession in a bid to aid Phaeron against the spriggan. The raven haired wizard employed a few Quidditch tactics as he took out the animals one by one not stopping to watch them fall dead as he neared the spriggan.

"Ignis!" shouted Phaeron setting fire to the creature as it attempted to slash at him.

He burned away the arms and with a final slash ended the wooden monster.

"Lily." he shouted turning toward the youngest member of the Potter clan. "Help me harvest the taproot."

Without a word, Lily Potter held open the cut portions of the creatures carcass and allowed Phaeron to obtain the taproot.

He placed it in the satchel she carried about her waist and smiled.

"One more step closer to saving my father." he said a bit triumphant.

Lily held his hand as they stood there basking briefly in their minor victory.

"Come on we've got to meet the others." said Phaeron snapping out of his moment.

"Right behind you." said Lily as they made their way toward the meeting point.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

 _Eastern Quadrant, Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

The hollowed glow of angry red eyes had been one of the most unnerving sights for Hermione Granger as she gripped her wand tightly. It had been quite a different thing to stare down the despot Voldemort or his death eaters, it had even been something to stare down her own husband back when he had been her Potions Professor. It had been something all together strange to stare down a forest creature with out eyes and capable of emitting an other worldly glow behind it's hollowed eye sockets.

The bushy haired witch had been determined to put an end to this creature and preserve her husband's life despite the fear that coursed through her. It had not taken long to counter it with her long tempered Gryffindor courage. For his part, Severus had very little magic to contribute to the effort against this lethal forest creature, his expertise when it came to tracking it as well as his understanding of it had been a valuable asset when trekking in the forbidden forest during night fall.

They hadn't counted on being stalked by what Severus described to Hermione as a Matron Spriggan.

The bushy haired witch had been quite unfamiliar with the subject of the creature and more than a little out of her depth magically when it came to combating it. Severus himself had barely been a match for it even with his health and magical reserves at a normal level. The superior spriggan had been about as ruthless and calculating as a formidable death eater as it hunted them through the forest, sending it's animals and glowing bees at a relentless pace.

Hermione had done her best to keep herself and her ailing husband safe but she was getting worn out from the consistent battling. Severus for his part chose to rely on muggle tact to combat the animals in the forest putting them down with a little improvisation. He had been covered in their blood and felt no qualms about ending the enslavement of the soulless creatures.

"I can't keep this up." said Hermione finding herself much more exhausted than she realized.

Snape looked around for a means of escape but the Matron had closed in on them.

"Neither can I." he replied sure that they would be overrun in a matter of minutes.

Before he got to say or do anything more, he had been captured by the Matron who's glowing eyes had been fixated on him.

"Get your claws off my husband!" demanded Hermione redoubling her efforts to combat this creature.

The Matron let out a blood curling shriek and sent a burst of magic in Hermione's direction.

Snape struggled against the surprisingly strong wooden creature's grasp. He could see the sickening glow of what appeared to be it's life flame, and the constant buzzing of it's poisonous bees had been ringing in his ears. The Matron had an extremely feminine appearance slender and almost highly sexual carved out into it's wooden frame. The Potions Master had briefly wondered why a creature such as this needed to be sexually enticing.

The wooden arm clamped tighter around his throat as he watched Hermione be blown back so fast and so hard by the magical burst that she was knocked unconscious as her body hit the ground in a limp heap.

"STOP!" shouted Snape enraged despite his helpless position.

The Matron squeezed his throat tighter.

Snape had not understood what the creature wanted from him as he began to feel the odd sensation of foreign magical energy bubbling through him. The longer the creature held him this way, the more frequent the occurrence became. He struggled but the Matron had been much too powerful.

"W-What the hell are you...?" was all Snape managed to say before the sensation of euphoria filled him.

His vision blurred and his body began to spasm in an all too familiar way as the creature continued to hold him by the throat. Snape's mind had been racing with images of him bedding the bushy haired witch Hermione Granger as well as the deranged Bellatrix LeStrange. Unable to help himself or resist whatever this creature was doing to him, He felt the overwhelming rush of his release but not the familiar messy out come.

Feeling as if he had run a marathon, Snape found himself growing as weak as a newborn. He had begun to lose consciousness as he witnessed a glowing orb of white magical energy leave him and enter the Matron. The creature dropped him onto the cold hard forest floor and took it's leave of them. Severus had been fortunate that it had chosen to leave them both alive given how this all could have turned out.

Still a good deal weakened by the strange occurrence, Snape crawled over toward the downed Hermione and pulled her close to him. She had still been out cold. There was minor bruising and a scrape on the side of her cheek from the impact but she was mostly intact. He didn't doubt that she'd feel some soreness later when she awoke but she'd be fine and that was all that mattered.

"Hermione..." said Snape still cradling the downed bushy haired witch into his ebony clad chest.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Meeting Point, Forbidden Forest, Wizarding World..._

Phaeron had been pacing a seemingly lost in the trance of worry that had overtaken him. It had been a good two hours since anyone had seen or heard from his parents. While he knew his mother and father were formidable in their own right, He had not anticipated the effect Snape's illness would have on this mission. A thousand scenarios had gone through his mind as he envisioned what could be happening to them out there in the dark.

"I'm sure they're alright." said Lily trying to lend her hand at being supportive.

"They are to war veterans after all." added Albus Severus.

"This is Aunt Mione and Uncle Sev we are talking about...they've got this in the bag." said Scorpius Malfoy with a confident tone.

Lucius had said nothing feeling a bit of concern himself. He of all people knew that Severus had been made of flesh and blood and Hermione had been a virtually good duelist but she wasn't a master or even an expert in her own right, if the second wizarding war's bloody conclusion taught him anything, it was that there was always room for mistakes no matter how skilled the fighter.

Draco had been just as worried but masked it rather stoically as his gray eyes searched as far as he could see in the Forbidden Forest.

After a few moments of quiet debate, Phaeron had been relieved to see the familiar shadowy figure that had been his father making the trek back to the group. As Snape got closer everyone noted that he had been carrying Hermione in his arms. The young raven haired Slytherin immediately took off toward his father.

"Father!?" he said frantic as he made his way through the trees. "What happened?"

Snape sighed as he gently sat Hermione down amid the soft leaves and let her lean against him.

"W-Wake her up." he instructed his frantic looking son. "I-I have no magic to spare."

Phaeron immediately pulled out his wand and proceeded to revive his mother. The amber eyed witch looked up at her exhausted husband as tears started to stream down her pale cheeks. Without a word, Snape pulled his sorrowful wife into his arms and she hugged him tight.

"I'm still here." he said softly as she proceeded to weep against his ebony clad chest. "I'm still here."

Their son had gathered things had not gone according to plan while they were in the forest, but he didn't get why both of them had been incapable of taking out a few spriggans when everyone else even those whom had not graduated Hogwarts had. The three Snapes made their way over to join the rest of the exhausted group.

"Father, what happened out there?" asked the raven haired young Slytherin unable to make sense of what was happening before him.

"We encountered a Matron." replied Snape.

Lucius Malfoy's eyes widened.

"A Matron, truly?" he said stunned that they had even made it out of the forest alive.

"Yes." replied Snape meeting his eyes as Hermione continued to cling to him. "She didn't see fit to kill us, which is obvious by our presence here but there had been something else she wanted."

"What was it?" asked Draco curious.

Snape's expression went blank as he tried to make sense of what happened to him.

"I-I'd rather not speak of it." he said. "Honestly, I'm not sure I could accurately put such an ordeal into words."

The Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor had been stunned by the look of obvious embarrassment filed across The Potions Master's face and then disappeared behind a mask of indifference.

Draco arched an eyebrow at this but didn't press the issue.

"Well the important thing is that you're both okay." said Lily Potter.

Everyone else seemed to agree with her.

"And that we've managed to collect six taproots." replied Albus Severus.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked upon the group that had been so dedicated to help save her husband's life that they went into such a monstrous forest and took on the spriggans just to gain these taproots.

"All that's left his for us to obtain Vaermina's torpor." said Phaeron pleased with the results of this excursion.

"Indeed." said Lucius looking over at Severus with his usual node of concern.

Snape offered him a less than friendly scowl and turned his attention to his son.

"So how do we get it?" asked Hermione looking over at Phaeron.

The young raven haired wizard's face went blank for a moment. He had not the slightest idea of how to obtain such a rare ingredient.

Snape sighed as if he had something to tell them that carried a good deal of weight.

"There is only one person that I know of that can get you what you seek." he said his face a grim mask of indifference. "But you are not going to be pleased about whom it is."

Hermione pulled back from Snape and looked into his obsidian eyes.

All at once it became clear whom he had in mind.

"No." she said feeling her rage seep into her tone.

"Hermione.." said Snape his tone portraying his exhaustion.

"No." she said again.

"Can someone enlighten the rest of us to whom this person is since Aunt Mione has clearly figured it out." said Scorpius Malfoy in a bored tone.

Phaeron's eyes widened as he took caught on to whom his father was speaking of.

"Bellatrix." said Lucius with a bit of spite in his tone.

"She's the only known student of Vaermina, possibly the last before the demented enchantress disappeared from the world as we know it." said Snape as if he were merely giving a lecture.

"But you know how she feels about you Uncle Sev." said Draco not all all fond of this conclusion himself.

"Listen to me...if Bellatrix once again holds the key to putting an end to this illness then it's worth it to pursue." said Snape.

"You know what she'll ask of you Severus." said Hermione concerned. "She's been trying to find a way to take you away from us for years...what's to stop her from letting you die out of spite?"

Snape treated Hermione to a weak smile before pulling her into a chaste kiss.

"I'll speak with her." he said. "But know that there is no danger of anything else happening."

The Potions Master turned his attention to Phaeron and the others.

"You lot get back to Hogwarts, Phaeron escort your mother home and ensure she sees a healer before hand..." he said sounding a bit like his old self. "Lucius and Draco will accompany me to see Bellatrix if only to put my wife's mind at ease."

Lucius nodded.

As did Draco.

With one last parting kiss, everyone parted from the Forbidden Forest with one final aspect of the potion at hand.


	123. Chapter 122:Bitter Feelings and Loving

_**Chapter 122: Bitter Feelings and Loving Comparisons**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Snape and Bellatrix...are you scared yet?...Happy Thanksgiving To All}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Babe, it took a long, long time to get it out this way...Now, that the hurtin's over all I've got to say...that I know...Sure as I am living...It takes more than forgiving...'cause it ain't been easy...I know you did your best to please me...How can you love me...After all the years we've tried...After all the tears you've cried...After our love has died...Babe, I've seen some pretty faces everywhere I go...I say now...Maybe I ain't the same person that you used to know...But I know...In my heart I'm livin'...For the love you've given...And the foolish thing about it...Is that I thought I'd live without it...How can you love me...When you know I've been with someone else...And I ain't too happy with myself...But I keep on comin' back around..."} How Can You Love Me, Ambrosia**_

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 _ **C**_ hilling had been the only thing that could describe the atmosphere when Snape, Lucius, and Draco arrived at Malfoy Manor. They had informed Narcissa Malfoy that they needed to speak with Bellatrix in a bid to gain her assistance with the _Dreamstride_ Potion. It had been something of a shock when Snape revealed to everyone that Bellatrix LeStrange was the last remaining apprentice of the enchantress Vaermina and the only person to know how to obtain Vaermina's Torpor. It was considered to be better if Snape spoke to Bellatrix one on one in light of everyone else unsavory history with her. Namely Hermione, whom had still been bitter about being left behind while Snape had been in the deranged witch's presence.

Snape stood silently taking in Bellatrix LeStrange. It seemed more a joke than he ever could have imagined that his fate always seemed to rest in the deranged witch's hands. She had been the one to note the true circumstances surrounding his "death", she had been the one to restore him to his body and by proxy, to his family. Now here she stood a look of rage and contempt behind her chaotic dark eyes as she looked him over. She held all the cards and it was clear that she wasn't willing to cooperate no matter the attempts at persuasion.

"Well...well..." taunted Bellatrix her wild hair only a slight indicator to her lethal madness. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Bellatrix." said Snape choosing to remain neutral despite his own rage toward the witch.

Narcissa sat next to her sister on the Malfoy sofa. She had been taking glances back n forth between the two of them. She had not been sure that this meeting was such a good idea given their history but she had not wanted Severus to die either. With Bellatrix in a position to possibly save him it was evident that her feeling were to take a backseat to the inevitable.

"Keep things civil." she chimed noting the hostile glare from her older sister.

"Oh I intend to." replied Bella smoothly.

Lucius sighed knowing all too well that the deranged witch was intent on holding a grudge.

Draco had known of his Aunt and Uncle's unofficial relationship but had come to understand just how unhealthy it had been for the two of them despite his deranged Aunt's many attempts to keep it going.

"Aunt Bella...Uncle Severus needs your help." he said hoping to appeal to her sense of family.

Bellatrix scoffed.

"I know what he needs." she said her eyes not at all leaving the dour wizard. "But I am done enabling him."

Snape knew the proper negotiations would not get under way unless they had some time alone.

"Perhaps...we can come to an agreement." he said applying Slytherin tact to the situation.

Bellatrix looked down at her nails and yawned in a bored fashion.

"I don't think so." she replied.

"Bella...please don't condem Severus to death because he dosen't want to be with you." said Narcissa attempting reason where her sister was concerned.

This seemed to amuse the deranged witch as she let out a slight cackle.

"Oh how positively marvelous...the entire family ready to get down on bended knee to save a half-blood whelp." she mocked. "Perhaps this is the highlight of my evening."

Snape resisted the urge to venture over to the horrid woman and strangle her. Mostly due to it being counter productive to his attempts to get her to help save his life.

"What do you want from me?" asked Snape getting to the point.

Bellatrix simply stretched on the sofa.

"Nothing." she replied. "Nothing except for you to turn tail and run back to your swotty little _mudblood_ whore...you will be getting no further assistance from me."

Snape balled his fists as he struggled to keep his temper in check and looked over at Lucius.

The handsome blond wizard shook his head.

His obsidian eyes went to Draco who's own gray eyes widened when he realized what his uncle was willing to do to get the torpor from Bellatrix.

"Name your price." Snape insisted.

Bellatrix scoffed once more.

"Have you not been listening, I want nothing from you half-blood...not anymore." she said with finality in her tone.

Everyone in the room had been stunned by her words. Most of all Snape. He had not expected that after all those years of her schemeing and plotting that she would actually give up on trying to get him back.

To prove just how final her statment was she got to her feet and walked out of the room without another word or so much as a backwards glance in his direction. As Snape stood there with the Malfoys surrounding him, he had been hit with the once familiar feeling of rejection. He had not known how to take it given what it would ultimately mean if Bellatrix had stopped being willing to keep him alive.

"Severus." said Narcissa seeming to understand her sister's feelings in this matter.

Without a word Snape took off after Bellatrix, feeling the small window of oppurtunity to keep his life closing. He had to convince Bellatrix to save him one last time...even if he had to abandon his pride and beg her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Snape's Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Snape followed the deranged witch into his former bedroom. He closed the door behind him locking it for all the good it would do them. He had not the ablity to ward it or offer sound proofing. What he had to say to Bellatrix was personal and he had a feeling a long time coming. The room had been dark as she sat on the bed not looking at him at all. There was an eerie silence that had passed between them for a time and she seemed to note his presence.

"Leave me alone Snape." she said, her voice lacking it's usual coldness and spite but instead something else had been in her tone.

The Potions Master concluded that the strange tone that had taken it's place had been hurt.

"You and I both know that is not an option." he replied leaving the coldness and spite out of his own tone as he spoke.

Of course he didn't know if that was an effort to stay neutral or a reflection of the deranged witch dropping her guard.

"Why can't you just go...I do not wish to see you and I already told you that you will get no more help from me." she said more exhausted than bitter.

"Bella...I've already told you that I can not do that." he said a bit exhausted himself.

The deranged witch turned around to face him. Much to Snape's suprise, tears had been streaming down the her pale cheeks.

"Of course not." she said allowing a bit of bitterness to seep into her tone. "Because you'll do anything to ensure that you spend as much time with your mudblood and your half-blood brats as possible...you never give a damn how much it costs me...so long as you get what you've always wanted."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"W-What are you saying?" he asked.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Just leave." she said hard hearted. "I've wasted enough of my time speaking to you."

She lied down on the bed with her back to him.

Snape closed his eyes taking in her scent even from where he stood near the door. Bellatrix had always been a beautiful woman and by all accounts a sad one. Instead of going for the door Snape simply removed his dragon hide boots and frock coat then climbed into bed with the deranged witch. She did not move a muscle nor give any indication that she cared about his gesture. The warmth of his body against hers had been maddening. It had been so long since they had shared a moment together like this. He did not see the tears that continued to fall down her pale cheeks.

"I-I apologize for the way I've handeled things with you." said Snape pulling her close to him as his arms wrapped around her motionless form. "Perhaps I should have considered that you...you were still harboring feelings for me when I desired to push you away...but it couldn't be helped...I could not take the chance of losing my wife."

Bellatrix sighed.

"Your wife..." she said bitterly. "It always comes back to that little girl doesn't it?"

"I can't help the way I feel Bella." said Snape.

"Neither can I." replied the deranged witch.

She turned to face him, obsidian eyes meeting those of familiar chaotic darkness.

Much to Snape's surpise she gently stroked his sallow pale cheek.

"You use to love me." she said as sorrow crept into her tone.

Snape sighed and his reply came as much to his own surprise as it did hers.

"I still do." he said continuing to look into her eyes.

Bellatrix attempted to pull away believing this to be a ploy on his part to get what he wanted from her like always.

Snape pulled her close to him pressing his pale lips into her ruby red ones.

The kiss was deep and passionate but it had been something that was a long time coming.

"I still love you." said Snape in a bid to reach the deranged witch.

"But your with her." said Bella pulling back just a little as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "How can you say you love me but you chose to marry her...you chose to build a family, a life with her."

"I am nothing if not complicated." replied Snape letting her go and leaning back onto the soft pillows.

His obsidian eyes glanced up at the ceiling for a time before he spoke again.

"What I had with you was...hard to put into words." he admitted. "But it was...passion... it was contempt...it was love...it was lust...it pleasure beyond my wildest imaginings...it was pain unlike any I had ever felt a day in my life...but it was..."

"Wrong." replied Bellatrix finishing the statment for him.

Their eyes met once more.

Snape nodded in agreement.

"It was wrong." he repeated. "The only reason you and I both ever got together was due to gross manipulation on the part of both our masters."

The deranged witch rested her head on Snape's chest as he continued to speak.

"Your husband never would have turned from you if not for the dark lord forcing me to take you." he said. "And obviously you never would have been pregnant at least not due to me."

Bellatrix sighed stroking Snape's shirt clad chest.

"I don't particularly care how you got me pregnant Severus." she said with sincerity in her tone. "I'm just fortunate that I got to experiance what it would have been like..."

Snape noted that she trailed off as if she were still holding all her cards close to her chest.

"You did give me a child." he said catching her hand and rubbing her fingers with his own. "And Regulus would have been a very promising and formiable wizard had he lived."

Bellatrix nodded as the tears continued.

Snape kissed the top of her head.

"W-Why her?" she asked not at all hiding the brokeness in her tone. "Why did you have to fall in love with her?"

Snape looked back up at the ceiling as he thought back to how it happened.

"That too is difficult to put into words." he said as he thought about his young bushy haired wife. "At first I was completely enraged by the prospect of having to marry her...not that I was interested in commitment of any kind to any other witch...but there was simply no way in hell I would have concented to marriage on my own..even during that time."

Bellatrix rested her head back on his chest as he continued to speak.

"To be honest I've been struggling with my feelings for Hermione since the first time I took her...feeling that what was done to her on behalf of Dumbledore was no different than what the dark lord forced me to do to you." he said honestly. "I made it a point to keep things clinical between us...until..."

"She lost your child." said Bellatrix recalling the look on Snape's face at the death eater meeting.

"I wanted that child more than anything in this world." said Snape gritting his teeth. "All that pain from when Regulus was taken from us came back tenfold and the rage was most difficult to deal with...but then I went to see Hermione...and the look on her face...the amount of tears alone she had shed over the loss of our baby broke something in me...she blamed herself...and I couldn't let her take responsiblity for that...she had been much too young you understand.."

Bellatrix had understood. It had been strange to understand the one person in the world that help a good deal of your contempt. Hermione Granger had gotten everything the deranged witch had ever wanted, had ever dreamed of during those turbulent years beneath both the dark lord and Dumbledore's collective heels.

"I realized just how much she loved me...and her begging me to give her another child so soon after the loss of the first one had me stunned." Snape continued. "She had been so innocent and so very beautiful...the only witch whom had ever genuinely wanted to be with me and only me...I would have been a fool to turn away from her."

"I wanted you too." said Bellatrix sofly.

"But not by choice." replied Snape. "It was never your active choice to want me...our relationship...as it were was merely our trying to control an awkward situation."

"Not always." replied Bellatrix looking into Snape's eyes.

"No." he replied gazing back at her. "Not always."

The deranged witch let out a low gasp as she felt Snape's hand on her belly.

"You would have made a damn good mother." he said softly as he pressed his lips into hers.

Bellatrix savored the kiss, knowing all too well that it was his way of allowing her to say good-bye to that eagar young Slytherin boy that she use to know.

The tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she stroked his sallow pale ones.

"I'm sorry too." she said softly when the kiss ended. "I couldn't help my feelings for you nor the rage I felt when she managed to do for you what I couldn't."

Snape nodded kissing her hand.

"I was wrong to treat you as I did Bella, but we were never meant for anything more." he said honestly.

"Perhaps in another life." she said stroking his cheek once more.

"Perhaps." he replied with a smile.

Bellatrix had not seen a genuine smile on the dour wizard's face since all those years before the first wizarding war.

Without another word Snape sat up and put on his dragon hide boots. He got to his feet and began to button up his ebony frock coat. Bellatrix climbed off the bed and assited him as he buttoned up each and every button the muggle way.

"Your magic is gone?" she asked.

Snape nodded.

The deranged witch noted that he had been trying to hid the amount of pain he had been in for quite some time. As she finished the last button she gently stroked his ebony clad chest.

"Does it hurt badly?" she asked.

"It comes and goes." he replied treating her to another smile, this one had of course been weak.

Bellatrix nodded.

With tears in her eyes she returned his smile.

"Go home to your wife Severus." she said evenly. "Spend some time with your children...and prepare for the journey to retrieve the torpor."

Snape's eyes widened.

"Y-You've reconsidered." he said stunned.

Bellatrix simply nodded.

"Go." she told him as she turned to keep from showing him how truly hurt she had been about his new found happiness.

Snape hesitated for a moment surressing the instinct to take the deranged witch into his arms like he had done so many times before.

"T-Thank you." he said breaking the awkward silence before he took his leave of her.

Bellatrix had barely managed to hold back once the door had been closed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Sitting Room, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Narcissa Malfoy had been standing in the center of the room when he arrived. She had not made any point to deter his suspicions about her listening in to his personal conversation with her elder sister. Lucius and Draco had both been gone and the fireplace had been lit. The soft expression on the beautiful older witch's face had shown a good deal of appreciation for Severus and the way he handled things with Bella.

"She'll be fine." said Narcissa treating him to a rare smile in gratitude.

"I know." replied Snape not at all with his guilt abolished.

"She still loves you." said Narcissa. "And one could hardly blame her...I find myself thinking along the lines of "what if" now and again."

Snape nodded his exhaustion apparent by all accounts.

Narcissa touched his sallow pale cheek.

"You do deserve happiness Severus." she said softly. "No matter what you or anyone else might have to say about it...and Hermione Granger has done a very good job of ensuring that...so I expect you to return the favor in kind."

It was Snape's turn to smile. Apparently Hermione had a good deal of support in the Malfoy household.

"I'll do my best." he vowed.

"Of course you will." replied Narcissa. "You always do."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and motioned to the floo.

"Go home." she told him. "Enjoy some time with your family...who knows what this coming adventure will bring...besides If I know Hermione she's probably worried herself sick thinking about you and what my dear sister could possibly be putting you through."

Snape smirked and ventured toward the floo.

He threw in a handful of powder and called out his destination.

Narcissa Malfoy watched as her former lover made his way through the emerald flames and back to his life in the muggle world. She had hoped this potion some how saved him, he had suffered enough for the sins of his past and it was high time for him to enjoy the remainder of his new life. She had hoped her elder sister had indeed let the Potions Master go and that her supposed support in this adventure would be in a bid to save his life not to indulge her personal vendetta.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Just as Snape suspected, Hermione had been pacing the floor when he stepped through the floo. The bushy haired witch raced over toward him and threw her arms around his neck as she pressed her soft pink lips into his pale ones. Grateful tears streamed down her cheeks as she pressed her body into his. The Potions Master ignored the various spasms of pain in a bid to hold his wife in his arms a bit longer. The scent of jasmine from her notoriously bushy hair.

"Severus." said Hermione pleased to see him.

"Hermione." he replied with a warm smile.

"What did...what did Bellatrix say?" she asked finally allowing her curiosity to get the better of her.

Snape simply pulled her toward the sofa and down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and took a moment to take all that had been said in. He had truly been honest with Bellaltrix when he told her that he had loved her, but he was _in love_ with Hermione Granger and that was all there was to it.

"She simply agreed to help us." he replied.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"She agreed to it or did you have to promise her something?" she asked skeptical.

Snape smiled noting how truly Slytherin her thinking was becoming.

"If you must know...she simply told me to return to you...with nothing in the works as far as I could tell." he replied sounding a bit surprised himself.

Hermione still had not trusted the deranged witch as far as her husband was concerned. She had been well aware of the strange connection the two of them shared.

"She loves you, you know." said Hermione settling against him until she rested her head against his chest.

"I know." replied Snape stroking Hermione's back as she leaned against him.

"What makes you think she won't try one last attempt to get you back?" she asked closing her eyes at the sensation of his touch.

"I wouldn't put it passed her." replied Snape as per the usual. "But I have a feeling this time...things won't be as they seem."

"They often never are." replied Hermione. "What did you tell her?"

Snape smirked amid her bushy brown hair.

"I told her how much I love my wife." he replied.

"Bet she didn't take that well." said Hermione.

"No...I can't imagine she did." replied Snape. "But..."

"But what?" asked Hermione suddenly looking up at him.

"But I am not entirely sure she'll be the same." he replied a flicker of concern filing across his sallow pale face.

"What did you ever see in her?" asked Hermione.

Snape had been asked the same question by both of the women he had shared a lengthy intimate relationship with in the same day.

"It's rather complicated." he replied as he had with Bellatrix. "We were like fire and ice she and I."

"Fire and Ice?" asked Hermione with an arched eyebrow.

"Bellatrix had a passion that no man could have ever hoped to match nor extinguish not even I was so bold to assume so." explained Snape. "And you are quite familiar with my lack of emotion I trust."

Hermione nodded recalling just how cold Snape could become at a moments notice.

"I am." she admitted.

"Good." he replied. "Then you have some idea of why she and I would have never worked out."

"I do." replied Hermione. "But what does that say about you and I?"

"You may have noticed that I am no longer as cold as I use to be." replied Snape stroking his wife's thigh.

"Oh I've noticed." replied the bushy haired witch pressing her body into her husband's.

Snape smirked once again.

"I love you witch." he said with his obsidian eyes glinting with a kind of emotion she never wanted to fade. "That is all that matters."

"I love you too." replied Hermione.

They shared their own brand of a passionate kiss before Hermione pulled back.

"So are you going to tell me what happened between you and that Matron?" she asked.

Snape's obsidian eyes widened and his sallow pale cheeks flushed.

"I-I rather not speak of that." he replied suddenly embarrassed.

Hermione let out a girlish giggle.

"Alright..." she said barely containing her laughter. "But I am very familiar with certain aspects of a Matron Spriggan."

"I'll bet you are." muttered Snape annoyed by the topic.

"Especially, the part about them siphoning a male victim's seed and transferring it into a purified magical essence in a bid to impregnate themselves and produce more of their kind." continued Hermione.

"You are a wicked little witch." said Snape still annoyed.

"And you love me for it." replied Hermione pressing her soft pink lips into his pale ones.

She climbed off his lap and pulled him off the sofa and toward their bedroom.

"You call yourself a Gryffindor witch, mocking a helplessly sick wizard's trying ordeal and trying to lead him off to bed." said Snape in mock disapproval.

"I want to know what the Matron found so fascinating about you that it had to go to such lengths to have your children." countered Hermione. "We can just call it intimate research."

Snape noted the heat behind his wife's amber eyes.

"So you don't see the irony of possibly being the step-mother to horrid wooden forest creatures?" he asked.

His comment only contributed to Hermione's fit of giggles.


	124. Chapter 123:Two Wrongs and One Right

_**Chapter 123: Two Wrongs and One Right**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...long awaited but here it is...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"...I try not to think...About the pain I feel inside...Did you know you used to be my hero?...All the days you spent with me...Now seem so far away...And it feels like you don't care any more...And now I try hard to make it...I just want to make you proud...I'm never gonna be good enough for you...I can't stand another fight...And nothing's all right...'Cause we lost it all...And nothin' lasts forever...I'm sorry I can't be perfect...Now it's just too late...And we can't go back...I'm sorry..."} Perfect, Simple Plan**_

 _The Potter Residence, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

 _ **A**_ nother chilling night terror and Harry Potter had been up all night pacing the sitting room of his empty house for a good two hours before he finally decided enough was enough. The green eyed wizard got dressed and grabbed his wand. He stepped out into the crisp late night air and disapparated from his home. Ginny had been staying over at her parents house since the new of his attempted murder of Snape broke. He had not known what would happen to his marriage in the wake of what occurred all those years ago, and his children had been away at Hogwarts. The silence had been deafening as he made his way toward Muggle London England.

The flight had not been a bad one as Harry Potter touched down in the average little neighborhood and made his way up to Snape and Hermione's flat. He had known where Hermione had lived since the end of the second wizarding war but dared not venture for fear of retribution from her. Ginny had been frequently visiting the Snapes and had often comeback more or less her old self as a result. She refused to speak with him and Lily hardly ever looked his way, but he was glad that his wife and his former best friend were on speaking terms again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Steeling himself as he summoned his Gryffindor courage, Harry Potter took a breath and knocked on the front door to the Snape residence. He shifted his weight rather uneasily from one foot to the other as he awaited someone to open it. He had not been sure that they would given the late hour of his arrival or that it had been him they could see from the peephole.

Much to Harry's shock and relief, the sound of locks twisting and clicking had gotten his attention from the weight of his guilt and self loathing. The rather thick front door opened to find Harry face to face with the man whom he had wronged sixteen years prior following the events of the final battle against Voldemort.

"Mr. Potter." said the familiar deep baritone drawl of Severus Snape, thick with sleep. "To what do I owe the displeasure of having you at my home especially given the late hour?"

Harry fiddled with his fingers, it had been years since he had been this nervous about anything, the years passed had saw him become a grown man and a father, yet in the sight of his old Potions Professor he was merely a little boy of twelve again.

"I-I...I apologize about the hour Professor." said Harry trying to keep his voice even.

Snape sighed taking pity upon the younger wizard.

"Well you are here, you may as well come in." he said opening the door wide enough to allow Harry inside his flat.

Harry nodded and tentatively stepped inside. The immediate warmth from not only the fireplace but from the family atmosphere had taken him by surprise. He never would have expected such a thing from someone like Snape.

The Potions Master closed and locked the front door behind him.

"W-Where's Hermione?" asked Harry looking about at the decorations and numerous family photos that lined the walls.

Snape whom had been clad in ebony pajama pants and a white muggle t-shirt depicting some classic English punk rock band. Hermione had intended it as a joke when she bought him the shirt but he ended up being a real fan of their music.

"My wife, like so many other's at this hour is resting." replied Snape making his way over to his bar, he made himself a drink and out of courtesy made one of Harry as well. "Have a seat Potter."

The green eyed wizard had been grateful when Snape handed him a glass of firewhiskey as he sat down on the Snapes' sofa. It had taken the Potions Master by surprise when Harry immediately downed it in a bid to calm his nerves.

There had been silence between them as Snape sat in his favorite armchair. His obsidian eyes watching the dim embers of the fireplace as they danced along the charred wood.

"You have yet to tell me what brought you to my home at this late hour." said Snape turning his attention back to Harry.

The green eyed wizard twisted the glass between his cooled palms.

"I-I know sir." he replied still with the evident trembling of that young boy whom attended Hogwarts his first year. "A-And I've been meaning to get around to it...but."

"But?" asked Snape in his usual inquisitive fashion.

"But I've never known what to say...I-I still don't know what to say to you." replied Harry sadly.

"I suppose there are better ways to avoid night terrors." said Snape observing the younger wizard.

Harry's eyes widened.

"H-How did?" he began.

"You think you are the only one that suffers from them?" asked Snape. "As far as I am concerned Potter, you and I are dead even."

Harry arched an eyebrow at this.

"E-Even?" he asked.

Snape sighed sitting back in his armchair nursing his own glass of firewhiskey.

"As you may recall, there were certain conditions for my service to Dumbledore." he said looking at the swirling dark liquid as it moved about the glass. "Those conditions made it much easier to see to your welfare at the wars end."

"A-Are you talking about my parents?" asked Harry.

"I am." replied Snape not taking his eyes off the swirling drink.

It seemed to be a lot easier to look at the glass than in this young wizard's emerald green eyes.

"I once had a certain...attachment to your mother." admitted Snape still focused on the glass. "And of course I hated your father."

Harry nodded recalling as much from his time as Snape's student.

"But hate him as I might, I did not wish for his death." continued the Potions Master. "And I would have thrown myself into the very bowls of hell before I would ever wish for Lily to die."

Snape looked Harry in the eyes at the mention of his mother. The younger wizard nodded believing him.

"I was the one that relayed the partial information of the Prophecy to the dark lord." Snape went on. "And by doing so I ensured their fate would be sealed much quicker than it would have had I not said anything...but I begged them both to reconsider...the dark lord and Dumbledore..."

Harry's eyes widened.

"D-Dumbledore?" he asked. "Dumbledore knew about it?"

Snape nodded.

"Of course he did." he replied. "I begged him to save all of you...yes even your father."

Harry had been stunned by what he was being told. He had always believed that Snape wanted his father dead. That he had hated his parents so much for what happened when they were children.

"I-I thought you were...I had just watched you kill Dumbledore." said Harry realizing the true extent of how wrong he had been about Snape. "I-I didn't know...I was just so angry."

To his surprise Snape simply sighed.

"We are not so different it seems." he said.

Harry looked the Potions Master in the eyes.

"No." he said. "We are different...when you realized what was happening you tried to stop it...you tried to make amends and despite everything even my behavior you did...but when it came to what I did to you...I was a coward...I hid behind Dumbledore and my family when I knew what I did to you was wrong...I watched your wife change from a promising young woman filled with hope and love into a bitter lonely shell while I enjoyed my own happiness."

Snape got out of his chair and poured another drink.

Harry got to his feet as well.

"I-I was quite angry with you." admitted the green eyed wizard. "Not just because you were a git...but because you seemed to pay more attention to Draco and your Slytherins than me...no matter what I did...I...I could never seem to make you proud...why that mattered the most to me despite all the attention and praise from everyone else around me I will never know."

Snape took a sip from his glass.

"I was proud of you Potter...Harry." he said looking the boy in the eyes. "You were just to busy looking for my faults to notice."

Harry nodded.

"I suppose I was." he replied. "But you didn't make overlooking your faults easy."

"And yet my wife accomplished the impossible." replied Snape.

"Yeah." said Harry with a hint of a smile. "I guess she did."

The green eyed wizard walked over to Snape.

"I-I am sorry that I tried to kill you." said Harry meeting his former Professor gaze as he extended his hand.

"And I apologize for my part in what happened to your parents." replied Snape shaking the younger wizard's hand.

As the two wizards conversed, they were joined by Sidney Snape whom had ventured into the sitting room.

"Papa?" said Sidney with an inquisitive look on his face. "Who's this guy?"

Harry had not really gotten use to Snape being a father. It had still been something of a shock to know that he and Hermione had been married all this time and that they had other children.

"Sidney what are you doing out of bed?" asked Snape turning his attention to his youngest son.

"I-I had a strange dream...and then I heard you talking to this guy." replied the younger Snape boy. "It he Harry Potter, the one that hurt you?"

Harry felt his guilt creep back.

"This is indeed Harry Potter." replied Snape tussling his son's seemingly untamed hair. "He was my former student and one of your mother's very best friends."

"But is he the one that hurt you?" asked Sidney not taking his eyes off Harry.

The green eyed wizard had noted this boy seemed to carry his mother's personality.

"Well...that depends." replied Snape honestly. "It seems that I've hurt him first."

Sidney looked Harry over and then walked up to the elder Gryffindor wizard.

"Papa is a good wizard, Potter." he said. "You had no right to hurt him."

Harry nodded understanding the innocent scolding he was receiving from Snape and Hermione's child.

"I-I know that now." replied Harry. "I was just apologizing for being such an insensitive git when I should have been understanding."

Sidney studied Harry for a moment before he broke out into a smile.

"Well that's a start." he said sweetly. "See you later Uncle Harry."

Harry looked over at Snape who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea." he said echoing his words to Dolores Umbridge back at Hogwarts.

Sidney turned his attention to Snape.

"You'd better get your rest Papa." he said to his father. "Mommy isn't going to like you being tired in the morning."

With that the little Snape went off to bed. Snape shook his head. It was very clear that Sidney took after his mother. Harry took his leave of his former Professor and apparated home as well. The weight of his guilt had seemed to lessen since his visit with Snape.

The Potions Master shut and locked the front door. He turned to head back into the bedroom only to find himself face to face with his very sleepy bushy haired wife.

"Where did you go?" she asked. "The bed's gotten cold without you."

Snape smiled and lead her back into their shared bedroom.

"Just taking a moment..love." he replied. "I didn't want to disturb you."

He closed their bedroom door behind them careful not to disturb his sleeping daughter as she continued to dream in her crib near their bed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

Harry Potter stood in the center of the open field just in front of his house. It had been an empty house but he was confident it would be filled again. His children were older but if a death eater like Severus Snape could find happiness, then it wasn't too far out of his reach. The green eyed wizard smiled when he entered his home thinking back to the afternoon he found out that Hermione and their Potions Professor had been married. In hind sight, he could tell even then that the bushy haired witch and the bat of the dungeons had a seemingly unshakable bond even if they had not known about it themselves.


	125. Chapter 124:The Ancient Temple Of Vaerm

_**Chapter 124: The Ancient Temple Of Vaermina**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Here we go...Does it hurt...Say goodbye...To this world...I will not...Be undone...Come to life...It gets worse...All in all...You're no good...You don't cry...Like you should...I'll be gone...When you fall...Your sad life...Says it all...So I'll find what lies beneath...Your sick twisted smile...As I lay underneath...Your cold jaded eyed...Now you turn the tide on me...'Cause you're so unkind...I will always be here...For the rest of my life..."} Breaking Benjamin, What Lies Beneath**_

 _Temple Of Vaermina Ruins, Old Scotland, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ ermione stood as close to Severus as she possibly could managed as she, Severus, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius, Draco, Phaeron, Lily Potter, and Bellatrix LeStrange stood outside an old ruin in the middle of the old country Scotland. The search for Vaermina's mysterious torpor had led them all here. The final step in securing the final ingredient for the _Dreamstride_ Potion. Phaeron had looked back n forth between his mother and Bellatrix. It had been some time since he had known the truth about her plans for him concerning his father. Snape had been watching the deranged witch as well. His obsidian gaze filled with a kind of understanding that seemed to transcend his bushy haired wife's rage towards her.

"This is it." said Bellatrix in a somewhat lack luster tone. "This is the fallen temple of Vaermina."

Hermione looked about the ruins as a coldness overtook her. She had not liked the looks of this place. As she studied the faces of those around her. She caught Severus looking over at Bellatrix and the deranged witch meeting his gaze. A part of her wanted to hex the smug bitch into next year but she calmed herself when Severus apparently noting how difficult this was for her, wrapped his arms around her.

"There's no need for that Mrs. Snape." he said softly as he pressed his body into her.

Hermione noted the slight look of irritation file across Bella's face before she turned away. Phaeron shook his head. This situation was awkward enough with Bellatrix being the only hope they had to complete the potion.

"Are you sure this overly covert dung heap is it?" chimed Lucius grumbling about being dragged out this early in the morning.

"Worried the spider will get into your hair?" asked Bellatrix unable to resist a quip.

"Bite me nutter." replied Lucius apparently snippy before he's had his morning coffee.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." replied Bellatrix. "Doesn't seem like this weather agrees with your mop top anymore than the spiders would."

Lucius narrowed his gray eyes at the deranged witch as she cackled following her retort.

"That's it.." said he said attempting to draw his wand.

Narcissa stopped him.

"Lucius...remember why we are all here." she said patting his chest to soothe the angry beast.

Bellatrix relished her minor victory over her brother in law.

Phaeron shook his head as he noted how interesting Draco's childhood must have been.

"Well Draco...come to give Auntie Bella a kiss?" asked Bellatrix turning her attention to her nephew.

"I-I'd rather not thank you." he replied not at all wishing to get close to the deranged witch fearing that her madness would rub off on him.

She flashed him a smile and glanced at Phaeron.

The heat behind her chaotic dark eyes made him blush recalling the many afternoons he had spent between her slender thighs. Hermione noticed this and had been about to hex the witch just as Lucius had.

"Now...now..." said Snape taking her wand arm and kissing her hand. "None of that."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Bellatrix whom had been delighted by the challenge. She licked her lips in a sensuous manner which made the bushy haired witch draw back in disgust. Snape looked back n forth between the two witches with promise lurking behind his obsidian eyes.

"Not going to happen." said Hermione knowing all too well what he had in mind.

"A wizard can dream can't he?" said Snape.

Phaeron rolled his eyes, it seemed somethings never truly changed.

"Alright." he said trying to keep things civil. "We just need to retrieve the torpor."

"We?" asked Bellatrix looking about the group with a kind of disapproving expression. "I really hate to be the bearer of bad news but none of you are welcome in Vaermina's temple."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione with an arched brow as if she had been ready for Bellatrix to pull some kind of trick.

"Bella..." said Narcissa with an inquisitive tone.

Bellatrix sighed.

"It's not my doing...for once at least." she said. "The temple is only accessible for those who serve Vaermina and one other."

Everyone looked at each other not at all liking this turn of events.

"So what are you getting at?" asked Lucius growing rather impatient.

"What I am getting at, dear Lucy...is that only one other and myself can enter the temple." replied Bellatrix.

'Then I'll go." said Hermione immediately volunteering.

"Out of the question." said Snape.

"I beg your pardon?" said Hermione turning her attention to her husband.

"You think I'm fool enough to let my wife and my former lover venture into a dark and dangerous place alone?" he asked. "That's not going to happen."

"Then I'll go." said Draco.

"That's really sweet Draco but with all the traps and challenges inside but there needs to be someone with actual combat experience." said Narcissa.

Draco opened his mouth to protest that he had combat experience thanks to the second wizarding war but the look in his mother's eyes told him to keep silent. She apparently had no intention of sending her only son to his possible doom no matter the reward.

"I'll go." said Phaeron determined.

"No." said Hermione flat out.

There was no way she was going to trust her son in Bella's company any more than she would her husband given their history.

Bellatrix got a kick out of her rage.

"Awww what's the matter muggle girl...afraid I might give him something he'd enjoy better than all the gold in Gringotts?" she asked taunting the bushy haired witch.

"Don't push it Bellatrix." warned Hermione narrowing her amber eyes once more.

"Any time you want another girl to girl chat I'm game." taunted Bellatrix her chaotic dark eyes flickering with malice.

"Phaeron, you are the only one that can brew the potion with your father in his current state." said Hermione trying very valiantly to ignore her husband's former lover.

"I suppose it will have to be me that accompanies the demented nutter." replied Lucius.

"Guess again." replied Bellatrix with a smirk.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her.

"Lucius you can barely stand to be in her company now...how are you two going to be able to work together in there?" asked Narcissa.

"What about me?" asked Lily Potter. "I-I guess I can go?"

"Have you not been paying attention when the discussion of combat experience came into play." muttered Bellatrix. "This girl must be a Potter...it's like talking to a brick wall."

"And you must be the unflattering psycho bitch that murdered my father's godfather." countered Lily with wit no one knew she possessed.

Snape looked at a stunned Phaeron and shook his head. He knew his son was in for it now.

Bellatrix seemed amused.

"Such big words from a fragile little child." said the deranged witch.

"Enough." said Snape growing tired of all the bickering. "I will go into the temple."

"Severus you can't be serious." said Lucius earning a murderous glare from Snape.

"I have to second that." said Hermione. "You don't have any magic to spare...let alone combat anything lurking about in there."

Snape put a finger to Hermione's lips.

"That is the point." he said. "Vaermina will not see me as a threat...while she might sense the magic from any one of you and be less inclined to relinquish her torpor."

"And that is why Snapey is such a brilliant Professor." said Bellatrix with a giddy smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand the thought of Severus being inside those ruins with Bellatrix alone, especially as defenseless as he was.

"Severus..." she began.

"I'll be fine love." replied Snape before she even asked.

He kissed her rather passionately in a bid to ease her worries, at least for a time.

"Be here when I return." he said.

"Obviously." replied Hermione using his turn of phrase.

Snape smiled and unbuttoned his trademark frock coat. He placed it on Hermione's shoulders like some muggle football jock would in high school.

She smiled at the gesture despite still having her reservations.

The bushy haired witch then turned her attention to Bellatrix, her amber eyes ablaze with fury as she issued a dangerous warning.

"If something happens to my husband or if you do anything unsavory to him...I will not hesitate to kill you...and no one not even your sister over there will be able to identify your remains when I drop your lifeless corpse off the face of the earth." she said.

The seriousness of what was about to happen had gotten through to everyone as they watched Snape and Bellatrix venture toward the mouth of the ruins. Bellatrix smiled at Snape as he gave her his hand. She took her wand and trailed along the milky white flesh of his palm. He grimaced a bit as a result of the cut from her magic but allowed her to complete the ritual.

"From this moment forth you are my thrall...in the eyes of Vaermina...you will be as such." said the deranged witch with a serious expression.

Snape nodded his understanding.

With one last look at his gathered family, he ventured into the ruins with Bellatrix.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 _Vaermina's Temple, Unknown Location, Scotland..._

As they moved farther and farther away from the lit entrance, a feeling of haze filled Severus, hitting him with a strength of magical energy that he could scarcely describe. His vision had blurred and his body ached in different places. Each breath he took became more labored and his head became light. Bellatrix continued to move about as if she had been unaffected by what was happening. Snape continued to follow the deranged witch wondering if this had been some kind of plot that he had been fool enough to walk into. He thought of his wife and his children as they continued into the temple.

It had been strange...he knew he had been married and he knew he loved his family but for the life of him he couldn't recall their names or faces. Snape's eyes widened as he began to mentally panic noting his memories of his family had been taken from him. He looked at Bellatrix, she continued to move toward the main part of the temple.

Whatever was effecting him must have been due to him being nearly mortal in Vaermina's temple.

"Stay focused Severus." said Bellatrix at last breaking her silence. "No matter what happens...know that I will always have your back."

Snape didn't get the chance to reply as his body became heavy and his steps slowed.

His obsidian eyes took in the sight of Bellatrix before he collapsed onto the cold hard ground.

His vision lessened and he found himself unable to breathe as a distinctive dreamlike state took over him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as pleasure and pain began to meld within him.

"Stay focused." Bellatrix had said once more before her voice faded into a kind of distant hum.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Outside the Temple Of Vaermina..._

Hermione had a terrible feeling wash over her as she pulled Severus' frock coat onto her and held on tight. Phaeron noticed the node of panic run across her face and he walked over toward her. Her knees buckled and he caught her before she hit the ground. Whatever was happening to the bushy haired witch had gotten everyone's attention and they quickly rushed over toward them.

"Mother!" said Phaeron cradling Hermione against him. "Mother, what's happening?"

Lucius had nothing to offer in terms of what could be wrong with Hermione but he gathered that there was definitely something wrong with Severus.

"Bellatrix." he said through gritted teeth. "I knew it was a terrible idea to trust her."

Narcissa shook her head as she aided Phaeron in attempting to rouse Hermione.

"I'm sure there is some other explanation." she said. "Bella was quiet adamant about not wanting any more to do with Severus."

Lucius scoffed.

"Are you not familiar with Vaermina's sphere of influence?" he said annoyed. "It doesn't have to be her doing."

"Father please.." said Draco. "I know that you are upset but let's not start bickering amongst ourselves...this is hard enough on all of us."

Lucius sighed.

"Perhaps you are right." he said. "But I for one am not going to just stand here while Bellatrix or Vaermina do unsavory things to Severus."

He drew his wand and made his way toward the entrance of the ruins.

"LUCIUS DON'T!" shouted Narcissa all too late.

Before her warning could register, the handsome blond Slytherin was electrocuted by some strange green force field. He was thrown back by the unsavory blast of energy from within the ruins and collapsed unconscious onto the cold hard ground.

Narcissa raced over to her husband noting that his heart rate had slowed considerably.

"What the hell?" said Phaeron stunned by what was happening.

{"You have to get them out of here."} said a voice in his mind.

"What?" asked Phaeron confused.

{"You have to get them all out of here...Vaermina is attempting to feed off their life force."} said the voice again.

The warning had come through loud and clear as Phaeron quickly lifted his fallen mother into his arms.

"EVERYONE WE MUST LEAVE NOW!" he shouted.

Narcissa and Draco grabbed Lucius as best they could while Lily assisted Phaeron with Hermione.

"We'll meet up at Malfoy Manor." instructed the raven haired Slytherin teen.

Never one to miss a hint in any form the Malfoys took off first. Phaeron secured Hermione and ensured that Lily would follow.


	126. Chapter 125:The Pinnacle Of Devotion

_**Chapter 125: The Pinnacle Of Devotion**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...some of you wanted it and it's been a long time coming...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"...It must be something I can't relate...It's enough to drive a man from his mind...Come on, get back home before it's too late...How could you up and just walk out of my life?...I can't let a woman like you get to my head...I can't let a woman like you get to my head"} Can't Let A Woman, Ambrosia**_

 _ **Warning: Mild Sexual Content ahead**_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _ **W**_ ood splinted when Severus Snape pushed the beautiful dark witch up against the door. Her ruby red lips like a beckon as he pressed his pale ones into them. Her delicate fingers fumbling at his shirt and he had been hell bent on getting her out of her sexy silk night gown. The floor below their shuffling feet had been a dark hardwood and well polished. Snape grunted as the intoxicating witch wrapped her slender pale legs about his waist crushing her exposed heat into his erect cock and soft cotton pajama bottoms. She let out a squeal when he immediately began to nibble about the pale flesh of her neck.

A series of moans escaped her plush red lips as they desperately struggled to keep from making too much noise in the wake of their inflamed passions. Biting down on her lower lip, the dark witch motioned for Snape to get her to the center of their queen sized black four poster bed. The sheets had been of black silk and the comforter a very obvious Slytherin green.

Snape let out a hiss as he managed to carry the witch to bed. The moonlight reflecting off his silver wedding band as they moved. The witch had been gripping his night shirt as her own rings, one diamond engagement ring and a silver wedding band caught some moonlight as well. Snape looked down at her as she layed with her back pressed into the plush mattress amid the silken sheets, taking in the features of his moonlight lover before slipping off his night shirt in a hurry.

"Bella." he said in a near moan when he felt her fingers brush against his aching cock.

Bellatrix had smiled briefly before she pulled him down on her.

"Focus." said the enamored witch as Snape pulled away once more to pull down his pajama bottoms.

He had been completely naked and vulnerable in her hungry gaze as she spread her pale slender thighs.

The Potions Master had never felt so aroused in his life from what he could recall as he slipped between her waiting thighs once more. He pressed his pale lips into her plush red ones letting her searching tongue explore the depths of his waiting mouth.

No sooner had he been about to thrust home, there had been a knock on their bedroom door. He tried at first to ignore it and continue with what he had planned for the evening but the knocking became much more persistent.

"What the hell?" he asked pulling back up his pajama bottoms in a bid to hide his very angry erection.

"It's probably your son." said Bellatrix. "You know how he gets at this hour of the night."

Snape felt a bit dizzy at the mention of them having a son.

"S-Son?" he asked suddenly feeling as if his body weighed the equivalent of two full grown whales.

Bellatrix sighed.

"Yes..." she replied with a smile. "As annoyed with him as you are you cannot simply pretend he doesn't exist."

Snape sighed and made his way over toward the door and opened it after noting Bella had been tucked safely beneath the covers.

The Potions Master looked into the obsidian eyes of a full grown wizard, possibly about thirty-nine years of age.

"There you are father." said his apparent son.

Snape had been confused, the boy had looked a good deal like him. They had the same hair and complexion, even the same eyes...but he was clearly the child of Bellatrix.

The Potions Master blinked for a moment feeling odd as his gaze met that of his son's.

"What are you doing...we've got plans to finish this potion tonight." said the younger wizard.

"P-Potion?" asked Snape his head feeling a sort of tingling sensation.

"Not just any Potion father." replied the younger wizard. "The _Dreamstride_ Potion."

"Of course." replied Snape as the sensations subsided. "The _Dreamstride_ Potion."

Snape's son studied him for a moment.

"Are you feeling well father?" he asked.

"I'm fine..Phaeron..." said Snape not at all liking the way the boy was looking at him.

"I'm Regulus father." replied his son.

'R-Regulus." said Snape. "I must have confused you with your brother."

"I don't have a brother." replied Regulus. "Are you sure you are feeling well?"

Snape shook his head.

Bellatrix sat up in bed.

"You know dear you don't seem to be doing quite well." she said.

"I-I'm fine." said Snape again. "I'm just preoccupied is all."

Regulus smiled.

"It's alright father, but we should get to the potion." he said. "It's completion is of the most importance."

Snape was feeling unwell the more he spoke of this important potion.

"Let your father be." replied Bellatrix. "You two can go down to the lab in the morning."

"Father, I believe we should get started now." replied Regulus.

Snape sat down on the bed as his son spoke hoping the dizzy spell would pass.

Bellatrix immediately wrapped her arms around him and began planting kisses along his neck and shoulders.

"Your father and I have pressing business young man." she replied. "Kindly show yourself out."

"Father, you really should stay focused." said Regulus. "This project is a big deal and we've been working on it for quite some time."

Snape took a breath.

"We really have." he said getting up off the bed. "Haven't we?"

"Where are you going?" asked Bellatrix annoyed.

"To finish the potion." replied Snape.

The enraged witch folded her arms across her chest.

"Severus, I am your wife and I demand some attention." she said. "You've been ignoring me for weeks in favor of your wretched work projects."

"I've made our son a promise." said Snape. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to postpone your little science project until we finish our business." she said with a heated glare.

"This cannot wait father." said Regulus knowing all too well what his mother had meant.

"Sorry." said Snape pulling on his night shirt and making his way out of the door with Regulus.

As it turned out, Snape's natural instincts proved to be correct when they heard something shatter up against the bedroom door just as it closed behind them.

Snape followed his son down to their supposed lab.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Regulus smiled when his father's assistant entered the room.

The Potions Master's sight zeroed in on the bushy haired witch with a tom-boyish look covering what had the potential to be a very beautiful yet slender body. His already pressing erection had only become more unbearable as he watched her thumbing through one of the numerous books that had been piled onto her desk.

"Let's get to work father." said Regulus.

Snape tore his eyes away from his assistant and walked over toward the cauldron already set up for the potion to be placed inside.

"We're missing a couple of things." said Regulus. "But don't worry I'll go get them...wouldn't want you to get sidetracked by mother again."

The Potions Master shook his head.

"Suit yourself." he replied staring down into the empty cauldron.

Regulus left the two of them in the lab to retrieve the ingredients.

Snape's obsidian eyes drifted back to his assistant. He walked over toward her and pulled her from her seat at his desk. Before she could get a word out his pale lips had crushed into her soft pink ones like it had been the most natural thing in the world. Despite her tension, a soft moan escaped from her.

The Potions Professor fumbled with his pajama pants and easily freed his rather large and impossibly erect cock from it's confines. He pressed his hips into the bushy haired witch. Her head had been leaning back as he fumbled with her school girl skirt and knickers.

"P-Professor...I..I thought you were going to be with your wife tonight." she said.

"You are my wife...Hermione." he muttered so wrapped up in the kiss that he had not noticed his silver band change into a gold one matching the one that appeared on his assistant's hand as well as the diamond engagement ring.

The Potions Master had only been seconds from entering the young bushy haired witch when the voice of Bellatrix had broken the mood.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH I KNEW YOU WERE SCREWING YOUR ASSISTANT!" she shouted as rage seemed to seep out of every one of her pores.

"Oh fuck." said Snape noting that he had lost his erection.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she wiggled out of his grasp.

The bushy haired witch summoned a good deal of magic as she stared down Bellatrix.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE BARGING IN HERE, HE'S MY HUSBAND YOU TWISTED BITCH!" shouted Hermione.

Snape took the time to quickly pull up his pajama bottoms as he tried to piece together what had been going on. What Hermione had been saying about being married to him seemed familiar but so did being married to Bellatrix.

"Father!" said Regulus ignoring the two bickering witches. "Stay focused...you need to get your hands on the ingredients for our potion."

"I-I don't understand." said Snape confused by all of this. "I don't know what is real here."

"Focus on me father." said Regulus. "I'm here to help you...those two are merely a distraction."

"H-How do I know you are not a distraction?" asked Snape suspicious. "I don't recall having any children."

Regulus smirked.

"But you do." he replied. "I'd wager the others are worried about you."

"Others?" asked Snape.

"Indeed father." replied Regulus. "I am merely your eldest."

Snape shook his head in disbelief.

"Stay focused old man." said Regulus with a smile. "What is it going to take to convince you?"

Snape thought for a moment.

"You're as skeptical as Phaeron." said the younger wizard.

"P-Phaeron?" said Snape noting the familiarity of the name. "M-My old master's name was..."

"Phaeron Aurelius and because of this you named your younger son Phaeron Severus." replied Regulus. "I was named for my mother's cousin."

"Regulus Black." replied Snape starting to recall some of the facts about his past.

The younger wizard smiled.

"Good you seem to be getting a few of your memories back." he said. "I had to track them down after that nutter bitch Vaermina tried to steal them."

"That's what..." began Snape.

"Uncle Lucius calls mother." replied Regulus amused. "I know."

"Lucius..." said Snape starting to piece everything together. "Draco, Phaeron, Narcissa, Lily...Hermione...they..."

"Are waiting for you." said Regulus. "Which is why you have to wake up."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"Wake up?" he asked cautiously. "D-Do you mean this is..."

"All a dream or a waking nightmare?" asked Regulus. "Take your pick, either way it's just a distraction...you know why we are here."

"The potion." replied Snape recalling what he had been in this place for. "The Torpor for the _Dreamstride_ Potion."

Regulus nodded.

"Get up father." he said serious. "Get up because your life now depends upon it."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Unknown Location, Vaermina's Temple, Old World Scotland..._

Obsidian eyes sprang open as Severus Snape found himself in the center of a strange room decorated with thick green vapors that seemed to be sucking the life out of all in their reach. The Potions Master noted the downed Bellatrix LeStrange and attempted to rouse her. His eyes had been unaccustomed to the vapors that sought to blur his line of vision but he could see it...the faint white glow on the far side of the room. It had been an odd shaped thing sitting on the throne in the shape of the wicked enchantress Vaermina.

Try as he might, Snape could not move from the small space before him. He settled for shaking Bellatrix awake. The deranged witch's eyes sprang open and she got to her feet without a word.

"So." said a rich sultry voice that Snape had never heard before. "You didn't like my little show?"

Snape narrowed his eyes as the whispers invaded his ears.

"I've had enough games." he replied defiantly.

"Too bad I have not." replied the voice once more. "Why have you saw fit to invade my temple?"

"I come seeking your torpor." said Snape. "A necessary ingredient for a potion."

"The _Dreamstride_." said the voice.

"Indeed." replied Snape.

A low chuckle of amusement sounded.

"And what makes an unworthy half-blood fool like yourself think that I shall grant you what is out of your reach?" asked the sultry voice.

"If you will not give it to me...then what of your own?" asked Snape.

"She is equally unworthy." replied the sultry voice with a trace of rage. "Such a shameful creature, leaving her proper place at my side to follow the words of another."

"Another?" asked Snape confused.

"That despot weakling you call the dark lord." replied the sultry voice. "I AM VAERMINA THE MOST SKILLED ENCHANTRESS IN ALL THE KNOWN WORLDS AND SHE DARED DEFY ME TO FOLLOW THAT SNAKE-FACED WEAKLING!"

The rage in Vaermina caused the temple to rumble.

"I BELIEVE A PROPER PUNISHMENT IS IN ORDER." shouted Vaermina. "A LESSON IS TO BE LEARNED HERE AND I AM GOING TO USE YOU TO DO IT!"

Snape had no idea what was happening but all of the sudden Bellatrix collapsed once more then levitated in the air. When she opened her eyes they were aglow with a strange green vapor coming out of them.

"No." said Snape realizing all too well what Vaermina had in mind for him.

He had no magic to spare but this was looking more and more like he would be locked in a fight to the death.

"SO WHAT DO YOU SAY MORTAL?" asked Vaermina. "ARE YOU PREPARED TO TAKE ON ONE AS POWERFUL AS I, GIVEN THAT YOU ARE THE BEST THAT SNAKE-FACED WEAKLING HAS TO OFFER."

"I no longer serve the dark lord." replied Snape in his own defense. "I have no master."

"ALL THE BETTER TO CLAIM YOU THEN!" replied Vaermina.

Bellatrix seemed to have no control as Vaermina used her as a medium to display her awesome power. The Potions Master found himself ducking and dodging spell after spell in a bid to keep his life.

"Bellatrix!" shouted Snape as he ran about. "Bellatrix stop this."

"She cannot hear you mortal." replied Vaermina amused. "She belongs to me now."

The Potions Master narrowly avoided a blast that had been aimed at his chest.

"Bella..." he said finding it more difficult to withstand the blasts as the intensity of the green vapors began to slow him down.

The deranged witch had been oblivious to his words as she continued to sling spell after spell in his direction. Snape did his best to avoid then but the vapors began to limit his mobility. Soon he was helpless as his knees buckled and he found himself in the path of an incoming spell.

He flew into the center of the temple with Vaermina cackling madly in his head.

"THIS IS THE BEST SNAKE FACE HAS TO OFFER?" she asked enraged but amused at the same time.

"I-I already told you that I no longer serve the dark lord." Snape said with a grimace due to the pain in his chest.

He had been out of options with Bellatrix closing in on him.

The a voice broke through that he had never expected to hear in his waking hours.

"Mother." said the voice.

Bellatrix seemed to have stalled.

"Mother please stop this." said the voice again.

Bellatrix shook her head, Vaermina's influence beginning to lessen.

Snape had been at a loss for words when Regulus appeared before Bellatrix every bit the grown man that he had been in his father's dreams.

"It's alright mother." he said in a comforting tone. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Snape noted how Bellatrix eyes cleared at the instant of their sons words and she turned toward the glowing torpor in the center of the room. It had been a strange white glowing liquid trapped here for a good number of years.

"Get up Severus." she instructed the Potions Master.

He struggled a bit but found himself on his feet in no time. She hurried him toward the exit as an enraged Vaermina began to levitate very sharp and carefully aimed weapons that had been left in her chambers.

"Keep going forward until you reach the exit." said Bellatrix.

Snape had been stunned when the deranged witch pushed the torpor into his arms. Everything had been happening so fast that he hardly noticed the tears that streamed down her pale cheeks as she pulled him close.

"I love you so much." she said in a broken tone that caught Snape by surprise.

She pressed her ruby red lips into his pale ones. The Potions Master had been at a loss for words in the wake of his shock.

"Goodbye Severus." had been the last he heard from her before she pushed him with the force of her magic toward the exit.

A blood curdling scream had been echoed through out the central chamber as Snape raced out of the temple and into the light clutching the phial filled with the now red glowing torpor to his chest as he had when she shoved it into him.

Mustering the magic that he had been holding onto that Dumbledore had transferred to him, Snape apparated to the first place that came to mind. In the middle of the flight he had bordered on losing consciousness but he clutched the phial for dear life, the final parting gift from a witch that had loved him more than he had ever realized.

The final images of Bellatrix LeStrange had been in Severus Snape's mind when he crashed into the center of an open field. The phial with the torpor only a few inches away from his battered form. His breathing had become difficult and the blood from his now highly visible injuries had been pooling around him.

The last thing he saw were the emerald green eyes of a very concerned Harry James Potter.


	127. Chapter 126:The Kindred Ones

_**Chapter 126: The Kindred Ones**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Just got a Ps4 and I've been playing quite a few games...so this is a late post...sorry for the mistakes...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Two men...They started walking...Started talking 'bout better days...One says to the other...We do it all again...Seems I knew I would...And now I found it...Found I got it...I didn't want this...Somebody help me see...Now I feel it...Feel like I've been there...I didn't need this...Somebody help me breathe...Here we are again...Just face to facing...Each other another day...Who wins...Well who cares...It always ends up the same...Seems I knew I would...And now I found it...Found I got it...I didn't want this...Somebody help me see...And now I feel it...Feel that I've been there...I didn't need this...Would somebody help me stand...And now I've told them...Already warned them...I didn't want this...Somebody help me breathe"} Breathe, Nickleback**_

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 _ **H**_ ermione opened her eyes find that she had been lying on the Malfoys' expensive sofa in the center of their sitting room. The bushy haired witch had immediately been filled with a kind of distress that she had only known once before in her life and dreaded every second of it repeating. Phaeron had been looking her over while the rest of the rag tag group had been watching as if they too had been on edge. Hermione's amber eyes turned on her eldest son.

"What happened?" she asked her tone as cold as Phaeron had ever heard it.

"M-Mother...thank _Merlin_ you're alright..." began the grateful young wizard.

"Answer my question." said Hermione not at all letting up on the ice in her tone.

"Vaermina...she was trying to draw from your life force...we had to get everyone away from..." began Phaeron knowing all too well that this had not been acceptable in his mother's eyes. The look on her face had been a more than adequate indication of that.

"You left him?" she asked feeling her rage burn in her chest.

"We did all we could." said Narcissa speaking up for the boy. "Even Lucius attempted to charge the temple and was shocked into unconsciousness."

Hermione's gaze softened some. Her left over rage from dealing with Bellatrix LeStrange again had clearly been a factor in her already strained temperament.

"I-I apologize Phaeron." she said sounding about as exhausted as everyone else looked. "I-It's just...I have no idea what's happening to your father...he's never..."

Suddenly Hermione found herself hit with a wave of pain.

"Mother!" said Phaeron his tone heavy with concern as he attempted to assist her before she fell off the sofa.

"What's happening?" asked Narcissa with wide eyes.

"I-I don't know." replied Hermione trying frantically to come up with the answers to the numerous questions already plaguing her mind. "I-It's..."

The witch stopped short feeling another jolt of pain.

"W-What did..." she started. "S-Something's wrong..."

Phaeron's eyes widened.

"Father." he said.

Hermione nodded.

"I-It feels like he's slipping away." she said.

"H-How can this be?" asked Phaeron his concern taking precedence over his cool demeanor. "We had more then enough time."

"Tell us what's happening." said Draco growing frantic. "Where's Uncle...is he alright?"

Hermione gripped the sofa not at all understanding why it seemed that she could feel a small amount of what her husband was enduring. Tears came to her eyes as she struggled to move but was seemingly crippled by more pain.

 _The Potter Residence, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

Severus Snape's obsidian eyes met those familiar emerald green eyes of Harry James Potter as the younger wizard dropped to his knees and attempted to heal the ailing Potions Professor. A look of utter panic filed across his worried pale face as he administered spell after spell that had come to mind as he attempted to remember every single charm Hermione had ever used to keep him and Ron safe during their time away from Hogwarts in the second wizarding war. None of them had worked. Not really a surprise to Snape knowing all too well that they hadn't worked before even with the great Harry James Potter attempting them.

Harry for his part had been doing his his best to keep the Potions Professor alive. Seeing him layed out in the center of the open field in a pool of blood with equal portions of his body covered in gashes and burns had been like something out for the younger wizard's darkest night terrors. There had been only one chance for Snape and it required getting the bloodied wizard into the house so he could be flooed to Hogwarts were Madam Pomfrey could take a look at him.

"H-Hold on Professor." said Harry using a bit of magic to lift Snape off the ground, his back and attire covered with dust and soot.

Blood had even been in his lengthy raven hair as it stick to his face weighed down by supported the ailing wizard's weight as he made his way toward his home with the Potions Professor slipping in and out of consciousness. He had been much warmer than Harry had anticipated, an early indication of a fever which did not bode well for the sickly man.

"Just hold on." said Harry as Snape let out a short pain-filled gasp with each step.

When they finally made it into the house, Harry had not expected anyone else to be inside. His children had been away at Hogwarts and even if they hadn't been, they usually preferred to stay at their grandparents place in a bid to avoid him. It seemed they had rightfully inherited his unreasonable sense of pride and lacked the conviction to forgive even the most most minor of slights. Ginny for her part had been mostly staying at her parent's place given her feelings about what he did to Snape and Hermione during the second wizarding war.

Snape had been quite heavy as Harry lead him into the house, his blood leaving a trail even covering a struggling young Mr. Potter as he got him over to the family sofa. The Potions Master had been quite tall and as a result did not really fit on the sofa when Harry first got him to it. With a few magical adjustments, the green eyed wizard attempted to make his former Professor as comfortable as possible.

"S-Snape...I...I don't know how to help you." admitted the nervous younger wizard. "I've little formal training in first aid and when I had to perform anything your wife sort of did all that during our...adventures."

Snape smirked knowing all too well that his unsavory digs against the young Mr. Potter's character had indeed been correct.

"D-Didn't expect you to be Poppy." he quipped despite the pain and loss of blood.

Harry sighed as he applied many a stasis charm to ensure that Snape would at least hold out long enough to be given proper help.

"W-What can I do for you?" asked Harry dropping to his knees amid the Potions Master's blood as it covered the family sofa and the wooden floor boards alike. "P-Please Professor...I..."

Snape had begun to feel himself losing consciousness.

"H-Hermione." he had said. "G-Get... the torpor to H-Hermione."

Unbeknownst to Harry, Snape had managed to hold out long enough to secure the phial of Vaermina's Torpor that had fallen when he crash landed into the center of the open field. He gripped it in his right hand as the young wizard did all he could to aid the ailing man.

For his part the green eyed wizard had not known what the phial was but he knew it had to be given to Hermione as soon as possible. The urgency in the ailing wizard's tone had been enough to rattle the young Gryffindor further.

As Harry pondered how he was going to get Hermione Granger Snape of all people to cooperate with him, he heard the faint shuffling of curtains and the rummaging of drawers coming from upstairs. Seeing whomever had been up there as his only chance, he raced to see whom it had been. The green eyed wizard had been shocked to find himself face to face with another green eyed wizard, his son...Albus Severus Potter in fact.

"Albus." said the elder Potter delighted to see that his son had paid him a visit, even if indirectly.

Albus Severus rolled his eyes at the instant his father appeared in his room. The teenage Slytherin had just gotten out of the shower it seemed and had barely any time to put his trousers on.

"F-Father what the hell?" asked Albus Severus annoyed.

"Albus normally I would be lecturing you on your poor manners but today...I am just so pleased to see you I am going to forgo it for a bit." said Harry in a reasonably authoritative tone.

"Like I even care." said Albus Severus. "I didn't come to see you...I've got business to attend to and I simply stopped off for a shower before hand."

Harry sighed. His son seemed to still be holding a grudge more so than he thought.

"Albus I-I need a favor from you." said the elder Potter.

"Why should I help you?" spat the angry Slytherin teen.

"It's not for me..." replied Harry holding up the phial with the torpor. "It's for a...friend...he needs you to get this to Hermione as soon as possible...d-do you know where she is?"

Albus Severus narrowed his eyes at his father.

"What do you want with Mrs. Snape...you gonna poison her or something?" he asked suspicious of his father's motives.

Harry sighed.

"Look...Albus what I did to Professor Snape and Hermione was inexcusable...and you have every right to be cautious." he said exhausted.

Taking a good look the angry teen noted the massive amount of blood that had covered his father's clothes.

"W-What's going on?" he asked. "Are you injured?"

"I..I-It's not my blood." replied Harry choosing his words carefully. "A friend of mine is in need of a great deal of help and this phial...this torpor..."

At the mention of the word Torpor Albus Severus' ears perked.

"Torpor?" he asked. "That's the ingredient Phaeron and the others went to go find this morning."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Ingredient?" he asked.

"To a potion father." replied Albus Severus. "Phaeron's using it to save Professor Snape's life."

Harry had been suddenly filled with fear.

"S-Save his life...you mean?" he asked.

"The curse you put on him is starting to have a real effect." replied Albus Severus.

Harry suddenly felt faint.

"Albus listen to me...Professor Snape is downstairs and he isn't doing very well...I need you to get this torpor or whatever it is to Hermione...tell her...tell them that he's hear and I have him under stasis but he won't last long." said the elder Potter.

Albus Severus had been skeptical of his father's words at first but all that had been quieted when he saw the panicked look on the elder Potter's face. The younger Potter took the phial and raced toward the fireplace. He threw in some floo powder and called out his destination.

"Malfoy Manor." he had said catching Harry off guard. He had not known that his floo was connected to the Malfoys home.

Shaking off his fear of retaliation on the part of Draco Malfoy, the green eyed elder Potter made his way back to Snape. He would keep the older wizard alive if it cost him every ounce of his own magic to do it.

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Hermione got to her feet despite the pain knowing all too well that it meant that something was seriously wrong with her husband. Phaeron knew there was potential for great danger when it came to retrieving the much needed ingredients to save his life. Everyone had been in a state of panic just as a very wet and half naked Albus Severus Potter had come rushing into the sitting room via the floo. He held tight to the phial that contained Vaermina's Torpor.

"PHAERON!" he shouted almost stumbling into Draco Malfoy as he rounded the corner. "PHAERON I'VE GOT IT...I'VE GOT THE TORPOR!"

Phaeron had been stunned to see Albus Severus holding the final ingredient needed to make the _Dreamstride_ Potion.

"W-Where did you get this?" asked the grateful young raven haired wizard.

"Y-Your father...he's injured...my father has him on stasis." was all Phaeron could managed to get out with his excitement and worry battling all at once.

"HARRY POTTER!" shouted Hermione enraged. "WHAT IS HARRY POTTER DOING ANYWHERE NEAR MY HUSBAND!?"

The bushy haired witch's fury had been enough to quell the vast majority of the pain as she made her way over to the floo fearing more than ever for Severus' life. She thought Bellatrix was bad but at least the derange witch had done everything in her power to keep Severus alive, Harry Potter had been the reason for all this pain and suffering to begin with. Now Severus was once again at his enemies mercy.

"The Potter residence." she called out as the emerald flames took her to her destination.

Phaeron, The Malfoys; and The Potter children followed knowing fulll well that there were going to be fireworks at The Potter house. Especially where Hermione Granger Snape had been concerned.


	128. Chapter 127:Counting The Minutes

_**Chapter 127: Counting The Minutes**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...my rhythm may be off a bit here...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _The Potter Residence, The Burrows,Wizarding World..._

 _ **F**_ urry burned behind Hermione Granger-Snape's Amber eyes as she sent forth a burst of magic that sent a helpless Harry James Potter flying across his own sitting room. He had been attempting to keep The Potions Professor stabilized, and had little time to react before the violent burst of magic propelled him into a wall on the far side of his home. The Malfoys, Phaeron, and The younger Potter Children had arrived just in time to see the spectical. The bushy haired witch's fury only seemed to increase when she found her husband in a pool of his own blood, just as weak and helpless as he had been the night of Voldemort's fall. She wanted so badly to hex Harry Potter into oblivion but she had known all too well that all this pain had been as a result of his selfish actions that night. Draco had gone toward Harry with malice in his eyes but Phaeron stopped him.

"No Draco." he said holding up his hand. "We need Potter alive if we are going to save Father's life."

Hermione made her way over toward the ailing Potions Master dropping to her knees near the sofa and gripping his blood slick pale hand tightly. He looked to be a bit feverish and she could tell he had little to no magic left of his own or Dumbledore's to sustain him. Hermione kissed his lips despite the condition he had been in and his lack of appearance. Then ran the fingers of her free hand through his blood slick raven hair. She knew all too well what was to come, Severus had looked this badly the first time the curse ran rampant through his broken body.

"Severus." said the bushy haired witch feeling all of those fears and unstated agony that she felt that day.

"I-I'm sorry." he said softly. "I-I..."

Hermione put a finger to his lips.

"Not now...Severus." she told him sternly. "You need to conserve your strength."

Narcissa Malfoy had been stunned to see Severus in such a condition, she had not been present when he had been nearly killed this way before and it only served to make silent tears stream down her porcelain pale cheeks. Draco glared at Harry Potter wondering if he was getting any enjoyment out of all the pain he was causing, once more.

"Father..." said Phaeron seeing first hand what his mother had gone through during the second wizarding war.

It served to make him hate Harry Potter more as he glared at the elder green eyed wizard.

"T-The ingredients are in my lab..." rasped Snape as he held tight to Hermione's hand. "M-Mix the potion there."

The younger Snape nodded looking back at his father.

"You are not to drink it until I ensure that it is safe." said Hermione narrowing her eyes at her elder son.

"M-Mother we won't have time for..." started Phaeron.

"I mean it Phaeron." said Hermione with a stern expression. "You better not even think of defying me."

Phaeron saw the look of fury smoldering behind his mother's amber eyes.

"I-I'll bring it here." he said. "I-I kind of have to anyway...with father and Potter being in one room."

Hermione nodded and turned her attention back to the ailing Potions Professor.

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Phaeron had been quick in his movements as he arrived at his family's flat. He made his way down to his father's makeshift lab. He noted how his father had everything prepared for him and immediately set to work. Albus Severus and Lily joined him eager to assist him in brewing the potion. The young Potioneer had been careful with each measurement of ingredients as he watched the cauldron bubble before his eyes. He had just hoped the mix had been right as he followed his father's notes on how to brew _Dreamstride_ Potion to the letter, making a few adjustments and notes of his own as the mix progressed.

The last of the ingredients to add was the Torpor of course, which caused him to ponder as to the color of the strange substance. He had never seen or heard of red torpor before but used it none the less.

"How's the brew coming along?" asked Lily Potter looking over the various phials of ingredients that littered Snape's make-shift lab.

"Well." replied Phaeron a bit distracted. "I-I need to concentrate and get this exact."

Lily nodded in understanding. She had see first hand what the curse was doing to Professor Snape. What she couldn't believe was that her father had the audacity to cast it on the older wizard in the first place.

She made herself comfortable in the sitting room knowing that Sidney and Shiloh were at their grandparents house until the Snapes cured the Potions Master or...until they had accurately planned for his funeral. Lily had hoped the dour wizard survived, Phaeron had been so dead set on saving him and it would devastate the young Slytherin if he failed to save his father's life.

Albus Severus had assisted with the brewing, given his own talent for motion had successfully brewed the _Dreamstride_ potion each taking a turn to look into the white glowing liquid with a tinge of pink in it's hue. The vapors were enough to put anyone into a coma for weeks not to mention kill them. Phaeron had successfully brewed the _Dreamstride_ Potion but knew he had little time to relish this triumph.

 _The Potter Residence, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

Harry Potter's green eyes had been on his former best friend and her ailing husband. They had never lost their devotion to each other despite the many years that kept them apart. He knew barely a glimpse of the pain he had caused Hermione but resolved himself to fixing this situation once and for all. Snape had been weathering a good deal of pain as he gripped Hermione's hand, his blood coming from his mouth and ears as the effects of the course seemed to get worse.

"Hold on Severus." said Hermione stroking Snape's bloodied face.

"I-I'm sorry." he told her as more pain ripped though his body.

"I will not accept that." said the bushy haired witch with her eyes narrowed.

Narcissa had not wanted to interrupt the two of them but there were questions that she had yet to find answers and given Snape's condition...she wanted to know before it was too late to ask.

"S-Severus..." began Narcissa. "If you don't mind...w-where is Bella?"

Snape looked up at the ceiling. His mind trying to call forth the memories of what happened at the temple. Of what Bellatrix had done for him. His heartbeat wildly in his chest as he recalled her frantic good-bye kiss and the burst of magic as she pushed him and the torpor to the exit. The scream that filled his ears as all noise from that wretched place ceased to exist.

"S-She's...gone." he managed with a look of absolute horror that filed across his sallow pale face.

Narcissa couldn't believe what she was being told.

"W-What do you mean gone?" she asked fighting every instinct that told her his words had been true.

Before Snape could reply, Phaeron and the Potter children returned with the freshly brewed _Dreamstride_ Potion.

"S-She's gone." Snape managed once more before a sharp intake of pain had been his undoing.

In fear he grasped Hermione's hand and pulled her close to him.

"Severus!" said the distraught witch.

The Potions Professor felt himself losing consciousness once more.

"SEVERUS!" had been the last thing he had heard his wife say before everything faded to black.


	129. Chapter 128:Hello, From The Other-Sid (R

_**Chapter 128: Hello, From The Other Side (Redux)**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"It's no secret that the both of us...Are running out of time...So hello from the other side...I must have called a thousand times...To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done...But when I call you never seem to be home...Hello from the outside...At least I can say that I've tried...To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart...But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore..."} Hello, Adele**_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _ **S**_ everus Snape awoke with the sun shining upon him and the sky a clear baby blue as it loomed above him. The cool breeze that had been gentle against the exposed skin of his arms as he noted his all white attire. The shade from a well placed apple tree had been welcoming as he roused from what appeared to be his nap. His eyes took in the unmatched beauty of the world around him from the vivid colors and peaceful surroundings to the sweet sounds of untamed nature as he sat amid the lush green grasses beneath the apple tree.

"I knew you'd awaken sooner or later." said a familiar voice.

Snape arched an eyebrow as he looked into the chaotic dark eyes of Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Bella." he said in a near on whisper.

She offered him a shy smiled.

Snape had been stunned. He had never known her to be shy before.

"W-What happened?" he asked. "The last thing I remember was the crash...and being at Potter's place."

Bellatrix, whom had not looked very much liked the deranged escapee from Azkaban with her tamed but still notoriously curly hair and modest white dress that fit her rather well. She had worn white knickers and white boots.

She seemed a bit younger if her looks were anything to go by, much younger than he would have guessed without the hazards of sorrow in everyday life weighing her down.

The witch's ruby red lips had been more the same but she seemed tamed by comparison.

"You are hovering quite close to death." she said without a hint of amusement. "I'd wish you all the best but wither or not you remain here depends upon you."

"What do you mean?" asked Snape suddenly not as comfortable as he had been previously.

"You are in what is refered to as the "In Between." Bellatrix enlightened him. "A delicate place if ever there was one."

"W-What happened...back at that temple?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

Bellatrix simply smiled.

Snape's eyes widened as her beautiful white dress was suddenly stained with red.

The color change had been most unnerving as Snape continued to watch her.

"I suppose Vaermina was quite miffed about my not wishing to return to her service." she replied as if it had been no big thing.

The Potions Professor got to his feet and walked over toward the witch before him.

"Y-You were killed?" he asked not sure he believed what he was being told.

"Something like that." replied Bellatrix as if it did not phase her in the least. "I suppose I should be grateful...what happened to me was truly no way to live."

Snape felt the familiar sensation of guilt as he sat there looking into Bella's chaotic dark eyes.

"I suppose it was mostly my doing." he said in a soft tone.

Bellatrix smiled warmly.

"And you'd be wrong." she said stroking his warm cheek. "Severus you were quite naturally the best thing that ever happened to me."

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well to begin..." she started.

Their talk had been immediately interrupted by the sight of a teen aged boy with raven hair and obsidian eyes, also dressed in white and accompanied by a little girl no more than six or seven years in age.

Immediately the Potions Master got to his feet, the little girl before him giving him pause as he watched his two children race toward him.

"Hello father." said Regulus with a charming little smile.

"Hi daddy." said the girl looking so much like Hermione, even having her amber eyes as she stood before them.

"Regulus." said Snape stunned. "How...?"

Regulus smirked.

"Well father, my little sister has been keeping me company for quite some time." he said sweetly. "She's been quite eager to meet you."

Snape looked down at the six year old girl. She had indeed been the spitting image of her mother and it would have been quite interesting to see what would have become of her.

"W-We didn't get to give you a name." Snape said kneeling to meet the girl's eyes.

She simply smiled in that shy way that her mother always had.

"It's okay daddy." she said sweetly. "I have one now."

Snape nodded looking up at Bellatrix knowing all too well that she had been the culprit for this.

"How does Bellatrix Hermione Snape sound?" asked the older witch with a smirk.

Snape laughed. He could just about imagine the look on Hermione's face when she realized that her daughter carried the name of her mortal enemy.

"Not on either of your lives." he replied. "Isabella Snape on the other hand I believe we can get away with."

They all started to laugh as if there had not been a care in the world.

A few moments later, Little Bella took Snape by the hand and lead him to what appeared to be a beach. Regulus and Bellatrix followed as they played in the warm white sand and watched as the clear waves washed over their exposed toes. There had been a good bit of laughter and light hearted moments and Snape enjoyed spending time with his other children.

It had been peaceful to be away from the cares of the various worlds, no pain or suffering to say the least. He had never imagined a place where the most happiness he had ever experienced paled in comparison to this place of peace. As he sat on the beach letting the waves rush by and the sun warm his no longer aching bones, he contemplate staying.

"Father." said Regulus shaking the Potions Professor from his thoughts.

"Regulus." he said with a warm smile when he recalled how the boy had done everything in his power to save his life.

"Father...listen...as much as I love your being here...and as happy as mother is to have you around...you need to make a choice." said the younger Snape with a stern expression.

"A choice?" asked Snape getting to his feet as the water came up about his ankles.

"Yes." replied Regulus."This is where you draw a line in the sand."

Snape seemed confused by his son's familiar words.

"A line in the sand." said the Potions Master looking down at the now abundant white sand.

One half of it lead to Bellatrix and the cottage where his children who have already passed away shared their days with her. The other had been a glimpse if only a fleeting one of a bushy haired witch with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione." said Snape in a near whisper.

Regulus nodded knowing all too well how much his father loved his wife and vice versa.

"H-How do I get back?" asked Severus not taking his eyes off the place in the sky where Hermione's tears had begun to make it rain in this perfect little paradise. "Tell me how to get back to her."

Regulus gave him a small smile.

"Draw a line father." replied the younger Snape speaking plainly.

Severus Snape did as his son instructed feeling his body wracked with every ailment he had left behind. The peaceful place and all those he had cared for on the beach simply watched as his vision faded into an overpowering white glow.

 _The Potter Residence, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

Lucius Malfoy had been standing over Severus shooting a good deal of magical energy from his very fingertips and into the ailing wizard whom had gone limp on the sofa. He had not been alone with Draco and Narcissa donating some magical efforts as well. Hermione kept talking despite the tears. She had tested the _Dreamstride_ Potion bursting into tears as she recalled the night she found him when he had just returned from Voldemort. He had been so patient and kind during the beginning of their marriage.

Hermione kissed the Potions Master on the lips not at all willing to accept that he had been gone. Her determination seemed to have paid off as Snape opened his eyes meeting her gaze as the Malfoys continued to keep him alive via their magic. He noted the tears streaming down Narcissa's cheeks and the reality of what happened to Bellatrix set in. No longer weighed by guilt, Snape looked at her as she aided her family in trying to save his life.

"She's found the boy." said Snape not taking his eyes off Narcissa. "She isn't alone."

Narcissa nodded grateful for his words as she offered him a small smile.

Hermione wiped the blood and sweat from his face and turned her attention to Phaeron.

The stubborn boy had drank from the phial before she had awoken. His desperation possibly due to his father nearly dying on the sofa. Lily Potter had been looking after him as Albus Severus watched over an Harry Potter, whom had been sitting in an armchair his face blank and his movements halted in his involuntary slumber in the wake of Hermione once again losing her notorious temper when her husband stopped breathing. It was only her son that convinced her not to kill the stupid prat if only to save Severus' life.

"P-Phaeron?" said Snape as he looked over at the younger Snape's body.

" _Dreamstride_." replied Hermione. "Just hold out for a bit longer love...just a bit longer and it will all be worth it."

Snape once again squeezed her hand unable to tear his sorrowful eyes away. He had almost given up. The peace and comfort from that place more than preferable to the pain of this world but looking into her amber eyes...so full of worry and fear unlike any he had ever witness aside from that night when the dark lord fell...he owed it to this beautiful witch to try one last time.

"Hermione." he said reaching up with his free hand and stroking the bushy haired witch's cheek. "My Hermione."


	130. Chapter 129:Step Into The Dreamstride

_**Chapter 129: Step Into The Dreamstride**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...Late Post...Hope it makes sense given how sleepy I am...if not leave me some reviews and I'll make the adjustments in the morning...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"How long how long will I slide...Separate my side I don't...I don't believe it's bad...Slit my throat it's all I ever...I heard your voice through a photograph...I thought it up and brought up the past...Once you've gone you can never go back...I've got to take it on the other side...Centuries are what it meant to me...A cemetery where I marry the sea...Stranger things could never change my mind...I've got to take it on the other side...Take it on...Take it on..."} The Otherside , Red Hot Chilli Peppers**_

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 _ **W**_ eightless his how Phaeron Snape found himself as he stood in the most detrimental memories locked in the mind of Auror Harry James Potter. The last thing he recalled was seeing his father stop breathing. His mother had barely recovered from her test run when Phaeron turned up the phial desperate to save his father as he pointed his wand at Harry Potter, already unconscious due to his mother's rage and awaited the moment the potion took effect. He gave Lily one last glance before he was sucked out of his own body and transported into that of Harry Potter. Sifting rather rapidly through the memories, Phaeron found himself standing atop the Astronomy tower. The knowledge of the spell used to kill his father had been at the forefront of Harry's mind, it seemed the younger version of Lily's father was intent on using it to hurt his "enemies".

The fragment of what had been done to Draco Malfoy had remained attached to the spell in terms of use. Had Phaeron's father not showed up when he did, Draco would surely have died in that bathroom. Attempting to keep his primary focus, Phaeron allowed Harry's memories to lead him where he needed to be.

Dumbledore appeared to have been suffering every aspect of his numerous ages as he leaned against a teen age Harry Potter. The boy had been Phaeron's age and caught up in one of the greatest wars in wizarding history. The young Slytherin witness Harry Potter and Dumbledore making it to the top of the tower and heard the rasped voice of the old Headmaster as he became locked in Potter's memories.

"S-Severus." rasped Dumbledore as his weighted old bones nearly pulled Harry Potter down with him. "Get me Severus."

The tall wizard had been on his knees seemingly too weak to stand.

Phaeron had noticed the old man had some sort of ailment but it didn't seem as if Potter cared much trusting the old man's words. As Harry moved across the tower the sound of cackling and heavy footsteps had sounded. Dumbledore quickly motioned for him to make himself scarce beneath the staircase. From that small blind spot, Harry could see Dumbledore who's wisdom rich unnerving blue eyes peered down at him and then back into the face of the deranged witch Bellatrix and her company.

"Evening Bellatrix." said Dumbledore in a polite tone. "I'm afraid I haven't met the rest of your friends."

Harry had known Draco had been present, his initial confrontation with Dumbledore resulting in the loss of the elder wizard's wand. The trembling wizard's focus had been on Dumbledore the entire time, the only paternal being that Harry had ever dared pay any attention to. A moment passed and suddenly Harry felt the coldness creep into his very being as he found himself face to face with Potions Master Severus Snape. Phaeron took a look at his father, the dour wizard had been quite weary and the reluctance that gripped him was unmistakable.

He had not seen how the Potter boy was foolish enough to miss it.

Snape put a finger to his lips despite having his wand drawn on Harry. The green eyed wizard nodded. Hoping against hope that he had not been wrong to trust Snape. The Headmaster had asked for him and Snape always seemed to do his duty before.

"NOW DRACO!" shouted Bellatrix in a shrill tone that sent chills down Harry Potter's spine.

In an instant Severus Snape had been gone from the side of Harry James Potter and standing behind Draco Malfoy.

"No." he said in a low tone.

Draco Malfoy trembled as his godfather stood before him and started into the unsettling blue eyes of his employer, Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus." said the older wizard his voice portraying weakness. "Please."

Phaeron immediately recognized what had been happening and gathered that Harry had been much too stupid to see what had been plainly evident in front of his own eyes.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ said Snape in a broken tone.

As Harry Potter attempted to move toward the Potions Professor with rage burning in his chest, Phaeron could see his father still watching as Dumbledore fell in slow motion unbeknownst to the celebrating death eaters and company in the tower. The experienced younger wizard also noted the faint glow of his father's wandless magic shortly before Harry Potter took off after the death eaters in a shocked state following the death of his beloved Headmaster.

"HE TRUSTED YOU!" shouted Harry enraged by Snape's actions beyond concern for his own safety. "HE TRUSTED YOU!"

Even Phaeron understood the meaning behind Harry's words even if he hadn't and it appeared his father had as well.

The now infamous duel between Harry Potter and Severus Snape on the eve of Dumbledore's death had taken place. Naturally Snape had been better putting Harry down with little to no effort, while Bellatrix burned Hagrid's house and took off with Draco back to Malfoy Manor. Snape lingered behind trying to talk some sense into Harry Potter, seeming almost desperate as he had when all of the sudden, Hermione Granger-Snape appeared.

Phaeron watched his parents battle through Harry's eyes and seemed to be quite impressed with his father's patience and his mother's ferocity. She had been enraged beyond reason while she went up against one of the most dangerous death eaters to date without a care for her safety.

"I hope Voldemort kills you." she spat in fury as Snape pinned her to the ground using his body.

"So do I." he replied before his departure.

Harry's memories swirled about and Phaeron found himself in the old fortress where Voldemort fell during the second wizarding war. The young Slytherin wizard witnessed the fall of The despot first hand as Harry Potter put an end to the leader of the death eaters and stood triumphant thanks in large part to Phaeron's parents and The Malfoys.

The young green eyed Gryffindor had been hot off the heels of killing Voldemort when he noticed Severus Snape making his way though the dwindling crowd of death eaters fighting Order Of Phoenix members. Phaeron felt all the rage and hatred seeming to flow through him as Harry prepared the spell that had flashed in his mind listed for "enemies." He had not gotten to use it on Voldemort but he was surely going to use it on his last greatest enemy.

Snape neared Hermione seeming as if he had been intending to wrap his arms around her. Harry glared furiously at the Potions Master as the images of Dumbledore being killed on top of the Astronomy tower came flooding back. Before he could stop himself or anyone could stop him it happened.

Phaeron felt the lure of the torpor as he found himself in Harry Potter's body the muscles in his arms tightening as he aimed his hate filled curse at the unsuspecting wizard before him. Phaeron wanted to scream out but had been powerless to effect the past. He knew what was coming all too late as Harry Potter's hatred flooded the spell and his signature kept it in place.

 _The Potter Residence, The Burrows, Wizarding World..._

Everyone had been surprised when Harry James Potter got to his feet and aimed his wand at Severus Snape the way he had at the fortress of solitude. Snape gently brushed Hermione out of the way as Harry Potter continued to face him all the rage seeming to resend in him as he aimed his wand at Snape. The bushy haired witch had been about to start casting hexes when Draco Malfoy immediately got out his wand and started muttering the counter-curse when Harry's green eyes met his. It had taken the younger Malfoy a split second to realize that Harry Potter had not been the one pulling the resounding curse from Snape's body.

"Phaeron's done it!" said Albus Severus amazed as his father's magical signature was lifted from the curse he placed upon the Potions Master.

Snape had been healed promptly with the combined magic of everyone with an able wand before him. The Potions Professor couldn't believe it as he looked over at Phaeron's still downed body. The younger Snape had done the impossible, he had cured his father of this blasted curse when even the most skilled of wizards and witches had no clue how to do so. Of course all the credit couldn't be had by him, Bellatrix LeStrange for all her folly, Regulus Snape, and Harry James Potter had something of a hand or wand in it as well.

Hermione wept as Snape pulled her close to her relieved that this night mare was finally over.

Snape treated Hermione to a very heated kiss as he got up off Harry Potter's sofa. The green eyed wizard had still been unconscious but the potion had done it's work.

Phaeron had remained unconscious as well as the effects of the potion began to subside. Snape used his wand relishing his newly restored magic and awakened him. Obsidian met obsidian as Phaeron found himself looking at a very healthy version of his father with the curse having been lifted permanently.

"Phaeron Snape." said Snape with a stern expression on his sallow pale face.

Phaeron got to his feet not taking his eyes off his father.

"I think this afternoon qualifies you for an apprenticeship with a known Potions Master." said Snape his expression ever the same.

The younger Snape nodded.

"I-I couldn't agree more sir." replied Phaeron with a sudden smile.

Snape returned his son's smile and pulled him into a his father-like embrace.

Phaeron returned the favor pleased that he had done right by the old man.

"I love you father." he said only low enough for Snape to hear.

"And I love you as well son." replied Snape in more of the same tone.

Lucius Malfoy took the opportunity to walk over and wrap his arm around Snape's neck effectively pulling the older Snape into a brother-like embrace.

"Don't you invent any more sodding spells Severus." said the elder Malfoy. "Stick to potions for _Merlin's_ sake at least that is something useful for you to overly excel at."

Hermione laughed despite agreeing with Lucius wholeheartedly.

"My title is not Charms Professor Lucy." muttered Snape bitterly as the elder Malfoy tussled his lengthy raven hair as if they had still been children.

"As long as you keep that in mind." replied Lucius. "Little Brother."

Phaeron and the Potter children got a good laugh at the affection Lucius showered the newly revived Snape with.

Albus Severus had been nervous as he watched Snape shake the hands of Draco Malfoy and his own father in acknowledgement of them saving his life. He had even given Narcissa Malfoy whom had still been a bit saddened by the loss of her sister a polite hug and allowed her to kiss him on the cheek despite his annoyance with affection.

The elder Snape smiled at the youngest Potter son with eyes like Lily Evans.

"That apprenticeship shall be extended to you as well, young Mr. Potter." said Snape.

"I-I much prefer to be called Sev." replied Albus Severus. "That is if you don't mind it sir."

"Then I shall address you accordingly..." replied Snape with a smile. "Sev."

Lily Potter had come up to him as well.

Snape marveled at the mischievous young Gryffindor witch and how she resembled both her mother and father's mother so closely.

"I'm glad you are feeling better sir." said Lily with a sweet smile.

"I thank you for your assistance Miss Potter." said Snape.

"Y-You can call me Lily if you want." she said rather timidly.

A hush fell over the room as everyone including Hermione and Harry Potter looked at Snape.

He didn't seem all that bothered by her request.

"I shall keep that in mind Lily." he said evenly.

She smiled at him once more.

He knew the moment he saw her with Phaeron that this little witch would be the young Snape's undoing. As much as Hermione had been for him. The Potions Professor returned her smile and turned to his wife.

"Well Mrs. Snape." he said. "I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to while your mother looks after the children for the night."

Phaeron shook his head. It appeared that not even near death could change his father's outlook when it came to his mother. Most people would rather go out and experiance life to the fullest, as far as Severus Snape had been concerned, that was precisely what he was going to do...from his own home.

The younger Snape had little time to ponder his father's nature when Lily Potter rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a few surprise kisses in front of her own father no less and Harry stood with his mouth agape. Snape chuckled as he stood near the floo awaiting the changing of the flames.

"You know what witch." he said watching his son with a sense of pride unlike another. "I think Lily Potter might even give you a run for your money when it comes to demanding nature...and she's only thirteen... _Merlin_ help Phaeron whens he starts getting old enough to demand sex."

Hermione pulled out her wand and attempted to hex her husband no sooner had he stepped into the floo. Lucius Malfoy gave a slight chuckle but resolved himself to seeing after his wife. The loss of her closest sister had been quite the experience for the already weary witch. Harry had sat down in his arm chair after his children and Phaeron accompanied Draco Malfoy to Hogwarts.

The green eyed wizard had taken a moment to catch his breath amid the toppled furniture and blood that littered his floor. Ginny had come over to change her shoes for the next day and found the house in such a state.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME HAPPENED IN HERE!?" she shouted looking about the destroyed sitting room.

Harry looked up at her with a rather sheepish expression.

"I...kind of... had a few guests over while you were away." he said.

Ginny shook her head. If Hermione had not called to explain things she might very well have lost control of her temper.

For his part Harry attempted to gather as much of his Gryffindor courage as he could.

"Good news Ginny, Snape's made a full recovery." he added hoping to smooth things over with her. "And apparently our thirteen year old daughter has a good deal of affection for his sixteen year old son."

Ginny narrowed her brown eyes at her unfortunate husband. Perhaps she could have done without that last bit of information.


	131. Chapter 130:When The Dam Breaks

_**Chapter 130: When The Dam Breaks**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...sorry for the slight delay...had business in the real world to contend with...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave...No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe...No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of poison rain...Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?...As days go by, the night's on fire...Tell me would you kill to save a life?...Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?...Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn...This hurricane's chasing us all underground...No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget...No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret...There is a fire inside of this heart...And a riot about to explode into flames..."}Hurricane, 30 Seconds To Mars**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual Content Ahead**_

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London,England..._

 _ **S**_ ilence had been thick as the Snapes stood in the center of their sitting room. Hermione had been particularly quiet as her amber eyes took in the sight of her husband, Severus Sebastian Snape alive and in the flesh after everything that had been done to destroy him. For his part Snape simply watched his silent wife returning her grateful thoughts with some of his own. He had been just a hair away from certain death and that close to never seeing the beautiful bushy haired Gryffindor witch again. The reality of what had nearly happened seemed to take a good deal of energy out of them and the weight of the intended sorrow had been more than enough to break the rest of the long suffering witch's resolve as tears began to stream down her pale cheeks. Snape moved across the room taking his wife into his ebony clad arms as her knees buckled from the weight of her sorrow. She had just relived the worst moment of her life for a second time and it had left her physically drained.

Snape caught Hermione before she hit the ground and lifted her into his arms as he moved her toward the empty sofa. He had attempted to sit her down and get her something to drink in a bid to soothe her rattled nerves but she was having none of it. She maneuvered her slender body further into his embrace wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms about his neck. The shaken witch held on tight to her husband as he sat down on the sofa with his own tight embrace of her body.

He felt the wetness of her tears as she gripped him.

Without a word passing between them the Snapes stayed in this position for what seemed like half an hour before Hermione looked into his obsidian eyes. The expression on her face amid the tears told him all he needed to know as she crushed her soft pink lips into his pale ones. The sound of their labored breathing had been the only thing that could be heard aside from the shuffling of clothing.

Still without a word, they removed each other's clothes still maintaining their current position with Hermione straddling Snape's lap as he sat on the sofa. The air had been chilled and the house still as dark as the eerie night that had taken the place of the afternoon they had left behind. One by one their various articles of clothing fell to the slightly chilled hardwood floor below. Snape crushed his pale lips into those soft pink ones that belonged to his wife as he recalled all that she had suffered in the recent years. He had already vowed to be a decent husband to her...and a better father to his children than his own had been to him, but he couldn't help but make her another vow given how grateful he had been to this brilliant young witch that had chosen of her own accord to be his wife all those years ago.

It had been no secret that without Hermione Granger, Severus Snape would have been dead years ago, given his self-destructive tendencies and less than savory life style, wither he had been in the war or not...he would not have lasted alone. He almost smiled at the foresight of Albus Dumbledore for arranging this marriage. A marriage that he had called a farce quite a bit before it had even occurred in a bid to convey his distaste for being forced to marry a child. Looking at Hermione Granger-Snape now, no one would have dared confuse her with a child...she had blossomed into quite a beautiful and brilliant woman.

A transformation that had shaken Snape to his core when he thought back to that first night back in his private quarters. She had the same look as she had now only more innocent and less sorrowful.

The Potions Master let out a low hiss as he felt the intense heat coming from the witch's core when she slid rather easily onto his cock. His rather large trembling pale hands gripped her slender thighs as she moved achingly slow impaling herself onto him while meeting his eyes. The tears had still been falling down her cheeks as she continued to please both herself and her husband. Snape's obsidian gaze shifted from her sorrowful amber eyes down to the gentle sway of her breasts as she continued to move on his cock.

Soft moans coming from her slightly opened soft pink lips had gotten his attention as she continued to tease his already in flamed passion. Unable to take much more, Snape gripped her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, he groaned feeling her still impaled upon his cock as he carried her toward their bedroom. He hastily opened the door and managed to get her down on the bed amid the crisp sheets without slipping out of her.

A low groan escaped from him as he towered above the passionate bushy haired witch. His pale lips crashed against her soft pink ones as she looked up at him. A slight shift of his narrow pale hips and Hermione let out a sharp breath. Snape smirked slightly as he did it once more. She gasped again as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. The bushy haired witch raised her body to meet her husband's increasingly powerful thrusts. He had been trying for so long to control his wayward passion but alas it had gotten the better of him.

"I-I love you." said Hermione breaking the silence that had been between them since their return home.

"I love you too." replied Snape meaningfully as he continued to sate his wayward passion.

The bushy haired witch let out a small scream as she gripped her husband her fingernails digging into the exposed pale flesh of his back. It had been interesting to note that no matter how many time she had done this, Snape could never get over the shock of watching her let loose. He supposed that she would always remind him of that timid little bookworm that spent a good deal of time rummaging through the various books in the library, he smiled briefly before his passion pushed him over the edge and he found himself releasing just as she finished quaking beneath him.

The floodgates had been opened and he felt the familiar onset of weakness as he struggled to keep from falling onto his wife whom had been breathless as she layed there in the center of their shared bed gasping in the wake of their activity. Snape had been about to pull away when she stopped him.

"No.." said Hermione quietly. "Not yet...please."

Snape obliged her for a few moments longer thinking to himself how he had almost never got the chance to experience this sensation again, as peaceful and painless as that place had been, Snape knew he would not have been happy there for long, especially with Hermione not being anywhere around, he had grown to depend upon the unhindered intimacy the witch had provided and to have come close to being without it again was almost too much to fathom.

Having indulged his wife a bit longer, Snape pulled back from her and crashed onto his side of the bed feeling the intense drowsiness overtake him. Not long after he had closed his eyes, Hermione had followed suite resting her bush head upon his exposed pale chest. Snape wrapped an arm around his slumbering wife and they seemed at peace for the first time in a long time.

 _Later..._

Snape had awoken to the soft whimpers and fitful trembling of his tearful wife as she tried in vain to combat the nightmare that seemed to plague her rest. He instinctively knew what to do once his attempts to shake her awake had gone unnoticed. He grabbed the trembling witch as she wrestled beneath the crisp green sheets of their shared bed.

"Severus!" she said in her sleep.

"Hermione." he said softly cradling the witch in his arms. "Wake up...Hermione...your dreaming..."

The tears continued to fall down her cheeks as he wiped them away.

"I'm here witch...whatever you are dreaming isn't real." he said softly.

He continued to whisper to her in a bid to convince her.

Hermione's amber eyes flew open and she found herself face to face with her husband, very much a live and holding her in a bid to offer comfort during her night terror. She threw her arms around him and he immediately felt the wetness of her rears upon his bare chest. After half an hour of holding the emotionally drained witch in his arms, Snape convinced her to give sleep another try, going so far as to brew her a dreamless sleep potion in a bid for her to get rest.

 _The next morning..._

Hermione had been in the kitchen for hours making breakfast for her sleeping husband. He had been so wonderful the night before given her state of mind and all that had happened with the curse Harry Potter had placed upon him. The bushy haired witch smiled when she returned to the bedroom and noted that he had indeed awakened in her absence but only just then. Hermione couldn't help but note the almost youthful appearance of her snarky husband. He had clearly been in need of a decent shave, though she kind of liked his rugged appeal and she didn't doubt that he would be starving having just awoken given his antics the previous night.

The first thing he would do would be to rummage the house for some toffee nut bars if he had the chance to get out of bed. Hermione smiled at her thoughts while he watched her with a confused expression on his sallow pale face.

"Find something amusing Mrs. Snape?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I was simply thinking about you and your unusual habits, Mr. Snape." she said gently but absently stroking his sallow pale cheek. "Some of them are rather adorable."

Snape let out a dark chuckle. There was a dark flicker of mischief behind his obsidian eyes as the bushy haired witch noted he had been erect despite having just awoken.

"I'm good for another go." he said with a wicked smirk knowing full well that is prominent erection had gotten her attention.

"I'll bet you are." she replied.

Snape stretched some letting the green sheet slip from his naked form allowing the bushy haired witch to get a good view of him. He noted her flushed cheeks and heated gaze and seemed quite amused at his own antics.

"What's that?" he asked noting the tray she had arrived with sitting on the dresser near the door.

"That...my Slytherin git husband is your breakfast." she said matter-of-factly. "I was bringing it to you this morning when I noticed that you had still been asleep."

"Doesn't look half bad." he replied earning a rather cross expression from his wife.

"See if I fix breakfast for you again git." she said with her hands upon her hips as if to give her best impression of Molly Weasley.

Snape grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed with him.

"Breakfast does sound good witch...and I am grateful, but there is another appetite that I wish to sate first." he replied.

Hermione shook her head noting the heat behind her husband's obsidian eyes. Before she could offer further protest she was treated to an intensely passionate kiss in a bid to sway her to his life of thinking.

"Devious Slytherin." she muttered knowing all too well she was losing the battle to remain angry at him.

"And you love me for it." replied Snape already positioning himself between her slender thighs and raising her night gown.

 _Much Later..._

Fully dressed and quite sated, Severus Snape moved about the sitting room examining the numerous family photos that had been taken before and after his absence in the lives of his wife and elder living child. He sifted through the photos of Phaeron and Hermione in the early days pleased that The Malfoys had been as loyal and welcoming to her as they had been to him. Lucius had indeed kept his promise as he had been featured in a good deal of the photos right along with Hermione and Phaeron, some of them had been quite entertaining , such as one photo where Lucius had fallen asleep on the Malfoy sofa and Draco allowed a very young Phaeron to draw on his face with magical marker. Hermione had taken the photo and Narcissa had been on standby an amused expression filed across her face.

There was a photo with himself and an eleven year old Phaeron scrapping over the last toffee nut bar. He flipped through an album and found himself smiling at photos of Phaeron and Sidney. The two of them had been quite adorable together despite their vastly different personalities. Phaeron often declared war on his destructive little brother whom had ruined a varying number of books over the years with his youthful play.

Snape's eyes drifted to the new family photos with a teen-aged Phaeron, his friends, The Malfoys, Hermione, himself, Sidney and Shiloh. He had never imagined that he would be as domesticated as Arthur Weasley following the second wizarding war. He smiled thinking back to his former self, how foolish he had been when he suggested to Hermione Granger the night before their wedding that their marriage wouldn't last and that she would never be happy with him.

As Snape sifted through his memories he had been joined by Hermione, whom had barely woken from her nap. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him. Snape smirked pulling the witch from behind him and into his view. They shared a kiss and he pulled her toward the sofa. The bushy haired witch sat on his lap while he glanced at the pictures above the mantle of the fireplace. Hermione sighed as she stroked his ebony clad chest with her delicate hand.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"How increasingly amusing life can be." he replied.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"You believe life is amusing?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't at first." admitted Snape. "But there are humors in life that seem not to have any explanation."

Hermione still did not get what he meant.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright?" she asked. "You're starting to sound like Dumbledore."

Snape's eyes widened at the insult.

"Merlin forbid." he replied. "The moment I start naming things after muggle candy,wearing strangely decorative robes, and speaking about "the greater good"...you have my permission to hex me."

Hermione giggled at this.

"All I am saying ..is that I finally know what it means to appreciate life." he said. "Being dead even on a temporary note does have it's benefits when it comes to hindsight."

Hermione had not liked his reference to "being dead" but she understood what he meant.

"I love you Severus." she said recalling once more how close she had been to losing him forever.

"And I love you witch." he replied.

After a moment's silence, Hermione addressed a situation that had been in the back of her mind for quite some time.

"I-Is it really true?" she asked. "A-About Bellatrix... I mean?"

Snape seemed to have been caught off guard by this question, especially coming from her of all people.

"If you are asking did she perish during our adventure to the temple of Vaermina?" he asked.

Hermione nodded not at all sure how this would effect Severus. He had been intimate with the witch since he had been a boy at Hogwarts. They had shared quite a bit of pain over the course of their estranged and unsavory relationship. Including a child.

"Yes." replied Snape seemingly without emotion. "Bellatrix died saving my life."

Hermione had not truly been surprised to hear this. Bellatrix may have been a hateful evil bitch by all accounts but when it came to Severus, she was a completely different person. It was hard to argue that she had cared for him, despite her vengeful actions.

"I'm sorry." said Hermione understanding her husband all too well. "I know you still cared for her...and she was still Narcissa's sister."

Snape simply nodded further stunned by his wife's grace and strength of character. She was truly a credit to Gryffindor house.

"Hermione..." he began feeling a bit guilty for the nature of his feelings concerning Bellatrix.

She place a finger on his lips and shook her head.

"Do not apologize." she said. "I know how much you love me...and I also know that you loved her."

Snape seemed further ashamed that she had known about his secret affection for the deranged witch.

Hermione quieted his uncertainty with a kiss upon his pale lips.

"S-She looks just like you." said Snape recalling the innocent expression his late daughter had when last he held her. "Isabella would have been quite the formidable witch had she been born."

It was Hermione's turn to be caught off guard.

"Isabella?" she asked.

"Our first daughter." replied Snape meeting her gaze.

"W-When did you?" she began but noted he must have seen her when he died on Harry's sofa. "H-How was she?"

"She is well." replied Snape. "And being looked after."

Hermione nodded. She didn't need more details.

"Regulus...seems quite protective of her in any case." he said further putting her mind at ease. "He's quite content with his little sister."

"You've seen your son as well?" she asked.

Snape smirked.

"Our son love." he corrected her. "And rightfully so given that you are my wife."

Hermione shook her head.

Had Regulus Snape lived, he would have been her step-son. Her thirty something step-son.

"Git." said the bushy haired witch noting Snape mentioned this to make her think about that.

Snape treated her to a rare boyish smile and they shared another kiss.

"I suppose we will be getting the children from your mother's house soon?" he asked.

The bushy haired witch smiled. Severus never visited her parents, he only spoke to her mother in passing and had yet to see her father in person despite being married to John Granger's daughter for 16 years.

"I suppose we shall." she replied.

Snape nodded indicating that he would be ready. There was nothing he wouldn't do for this witch and finally speaking with her father had been on his list of priories for quite some time despite his lack of enthusiasm on the subject. He didn't know if he feared the man's reaction or his own when they did cross paths, given that he had a daughter of his own, he understood Mr. Granger would have been upset to find his daughter married and with child due to the antics of her Potions Professor.

He let out a sigh and was treated to another reassuring kiss from Hermione.

"It doesn't matter what he has to say Severus." she said softly. "You are my husband and the father of my children."

Snape gave her a half smile and mentally prepared himself for what was to be quite an ordeal ahead.


	132. Chapter 131:The True Meaning Of Paterna

_**Chapter 131: The True Meaning Of Paternal Instinct**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...late post...still reeling from Stefano DiMera/Joe Mascolo's recent death...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?...Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know...You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die...Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'...Why you gotta be so rude?...Don't you know I'm human too?...Why you gotta be so rude?...I'm gonna marry her anyway...I hate to do this, you leave no choice...Can't live without her...Love me or hate me we will be boys...Standing at that altar...Or we will run away...To another galaxy, you know...You know she's in love with me...She will go anywhere I go..."} Rude, Magic!**_

 _The Granger Residence, Muggle World..._

 _ **T**_ he crisp chill of the early morning air lingered as both Hermione and Snape stood on her parents front porch. Mrs. Granger had been the one to answer when Hermione knocked, her brown eyes took in the sight of her daughter's Potions Master husband. She had never actually seen the often busy wizard in person but had known of what he looked like due to his resemblance to Phaeron and Shiloh as well as the various family photos. She had been an average looking muggle woman with lengthy brown hair and a nose not quite so unlike her daughter's. Snape had been rather surprised to see that much of Hermione's looks had been like that of her mother as the older woman ushered them inside the house. It had a homely feel to it, something Snape had only seen when at Hogwarts due to McGonagall's influence.

"The children are in Hermione's old bedroom and of course little Shiloh has been quite fussy as of late." said Mrs. Granger.

Snape smirked. He had expected nothing less of his little girl.

"I suppose I shall have to go and see her." he said as casually as he could manage.

Hermione shook her head. Shiloh was definitely, "Daddy's little girl". She watched her husband instinctively find his way to Hermione's childhood bedroom without instruction from whom had a stunned expression on her face.

"You'd think he's been here before." she said causing her daughter to unknowingly turn red at the memory of Snape's last visit to her parents house during the war.

Hermione tried her best to dodge the evident question in her mother's eyes.

"He's been here before hasn't he?" she asked noting her daughter's reluctance.

The bushy haired witch nodded.

Mrs. Granger shook her head.

"When you were growing up, I've heard stories from women who have had daughters in their teens sneaking their boyfriends in their parents house but you've gone and brought home a husband." she said in an amused tone.

Apparently, there were no half measures with Hermione in terms of life as well as academics.

 _Hermione's childhood bedroom..._

Snape held his daughter in his arms knowing all too well how close he had come to never again having this chance. He had been enjoying their little reunion recalling when he held Isabella in his arms, Shiloh's tiny hand had been wrapped around his finger and she didn't seem all that eager to let it go. He treated her to a rare smile noting just how concerned she had been about him despite not being old enough to accurately voice those evident fears.

He had not known how long it had been just him and Shiloh in the mutual quiet of his wife's childhood bedroom. He vaguely recalled being in this place during the war, of course he had been good and drunk during that time.

"You're pretty good with her." said a voice that had gotten Snape's attention.

He had been more than a little shocked to see Mrs. Granger standing at the door.

"Yes..." said Snape feeling a bit self conscious beneath her gaze. "I...uh had a good deal of practice."

Mrs. Granger nodded and watched as he placed a reluctant but asleep Shiloh into a crib. Snape had taken a moment to ponder wither the Granger's used Hermione's old one or bought one just for his fussy little witch.

"And what did you mean by you've had a good deal of practice?" asked Mrs. Granger.

Snape had not expected to be in "the hot seat" so soon. Still, he had been willing to give his in-laws a try this time around. Of course it was all in the name of making Hermione happy.

"I have a god son that I've cared for for many years before Phaeron was born and of course there's Sidney." he replied rather smoothly.

Mrs. Granger nodded. She took a moment appearing to size him up.

"You know...someone like you might have been my first choice for Hermione." she admitted. "You certainly have academics on your side, I can only imagine the debates you and Hermione must get into."

Snape treated her to a small smile. She had no idea.

"There also a bit of respect to consider, you do not seem to be the type that would run off and chase unworthy skirts...your looks not withstanding...and it seems that you are appealing enough to incite my daughter to sneak you into our home like the teenager she use to be." said Mrs. Granger letting Snape know that she knew about his previous visit to her home.

The Potions Master nodded.

"Well I can assure you Mrs. Granger, your daughter and I were married for nearly a year when that happened." he said attempting to smooth things over.

"And charming." she continued as if he had said nothing. "You are quite capable of a good deal of charm despite your obvious preference for solitude...it's a good girl's package deal with you isn't it?"

Snape arched an eyebrow at this not sure he understood her meaning.

"Good girl's package deal?" he asked with his arms folded across his ebony clad chest.

Mrs. Granger smirked.

"You know every good girl wants that one bad boy with a heart of gold." she said. "Sadly, I never found mine...but Hermione seems to have developed my sensibilities...after a while I simply settled for what any young woman would want: security, stability, and love without heartache...but all wager my daughter wanted the exact opposite."

Snape shook his head.

"I suppose what I am trying to say in my own, way Mr. Snape..." she began.

"Severus." he said effectively giving her permission to use his given name.

"What I am trying to say, Severus...is that I am rather pleased with my daughter's choice in a husband...and I can tell that you care a great deal for my little girl." said Mrs. Granger. "But you'd better tread carefully, we Granger women do not like getting our hearts broken."

Snape nodded.

"There is no danger of that Mrs. Granger." he said. "I love your daughter and hurting her is the last thing I wish to do."

Mrs. Granger nodded.

"That's good to hear Severus." she said pleasantly. "And call me Jean...I am after all... your mother in-law."

Snape smiled politely.

"Thank you Jean and I shall take your words into consideration." he replied.

Jean Granger smiled back and made her way back into the sitting room.

Snape followed after a minute or two ensuring that Shiloh had been asleep.

 _The Sitting Room, The Granger Residence, Muggle World..._

Hermione had been finishing up with the dishes when Snape entered the kitchen. He noted the contented look on her face when she realized that they had at least scored a few points with her mother in terms of their relationship. Still, she had been dreading when her father came home. He had been the one to cause the most problems given his feelings about Severus, and he had never even met the man. The children had resembled Snape a great deal but it wasn't the same as meeting him in person.

Mrs. Granger understood all that had transpired between Snape and Hermione given the lengthy explanations and the looks into her daughter's pensive here and there. Not to mention the three beautiful children that resulted from their union, her grandchildren. Mr. Granger had been rather late getting home as he often was on days he went out drinking with his buddies.

The women had prepared a very inviting feast for everyone, working quite hard to ensure that the family dinner would be well received. Snape noted how nervous his wife had been about the inevitable meeting between her father and him. He took her for the sort to be daddy's little girl, she carried so much of Mr. Granger's attitude about life as well as her mother's open minded nature.

He had truly lucked out in terms of a bride that would keep him on his toes.

At around nine o' clock, Mr. Granger entered the house. He reeked of booze and seemed to have been in quite a jolly mood until he caught sight of his daughter standing in the center of the living room with her arms folded across her chest and a snarl of an expression on her face. There was no mistaking the rage behind her amber eyes as she glared at her drunken father.

"Well hey Herms." he said with a smile that made her roll her eyes. "When did you get in?"

"Where have you been Daddy?" asked Hermione a bit testy.

"Well sugar I've been out." replied Mr. Granger still with that smile that only served to infuriate his daughter all the more.

"You missed dinner." said Hermione. "We waited all day for you."

Mr. Granger had been about to say something more when he caught sight of Snape as he made his way into the sitting room after cleaning the dishes following supper.

"You." said Mr. Granger not even stopping for a second before he attacked the unsuspecting Potions Master before the poor man could even see whom it was that had assaulted him.

Snape's blood had been trickling from his nose as he noted the pain from being decked via his father in-law. Hermione's eyes widened and she had instinctively drew her wand. Snape shook his head waving her off as the drunken man continued to come after him.

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Mr. Granger enraged. "HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO MY LITTLE GIRL!"

Snape took the repeated blows to his body rather well not once mounting a defense or moving to return the favor.

Mrs. Granger heard the commotion and immediately came to see what all the shouting was about.

"JOHN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she shouted.

"This son of a bitch has the audacity to be here in my house after everything he's done to Hermione." said Mr. Granger glaring at the downed Potions Master.

"John leave him alone." said Mrs. Granger with rage behind her own tone. "I invited Severus here...I think it's high time we got to know the man that sired our grandchildren."

"He's..." began Mr. Granger.

"He's Ronnie, Sidney, and Shiloh's father." said Mrs. Granger narrowing her icy brown eyes at her drunken husband. "Are you going to keep acting like a child or are you going to at least try and understand the reason for them being together."

"He took advantage of our little girl." said Mr. Granger. "He was suppose to be protecting her."

"And he did." replied Hermione. "Daddy, I would not be here if it were not for my husband...and he's been through quite enough so I would appreciate it if you'd stop hitting him."

Mr. Granger glared down at Snape.

The pale man looked almost identical to his eldest grandson except he moved a bit slower than him and seemed to carry the familiar muggle termed thousand yard stare as he got to his feet. Hermione had told him that Snape was also a war hero, and that he was often tortured at the hands of his enemies for their amusement. Mr. Granger recalled that stare from his own father growing up, the haunting nature of his father's eyes kept him in college and out of the war.

Hermione made her way over to Snape and helped him to his feet despite the attempts on his behalf to insist that he had been alright. She checked him over physically and then again with her wand before applying healing magic to him.

"Daddy what is wrong with you." she said turning to her father.

Mr. Granger had no words to explain his actions.

"Severus has been through enough people beating on him." said Hermione getting going via her rage.

Snape held up his hand.

"Hermione." he said softly. "Leave him be."

Hermione whirled on her husband. Stunned that he was allowing her father to get away with this.

"He's was simply looking after his daughter." he continued noting her shocked expression. "I might not be so understanding in his position were it Shiloh and she saw fit to bring home a...Merlin forbid...Potter."

"He had no right to attack you." she said her inner Gryffindor getting the better of her.

"No." he replied. "Perhaps not physically...but he does have a right to his opinion."

"Not if it's based off conjecture and presented no facts." she replied.

Snape shook his head. She would forever be his greatest defender.

"Mr. Granger...if you would permit...I would like to speak with you...in private." said the Potions Master.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at both her father and her husband. She had not liked the idea of them being alone, especially given her father's recent attack on her husband.

"Fine." said Mr. Granger eager to get this out of the way.

He didn't like Snape, he made up his mind that he had been a scum bag preying on his innocent young daughter. The sooner they got this talk out of the way the better.

Snape nodded.

"If you would follow me." he said gesturing toward the front door.

Both men made their way out of the house and Mr. Granger narrowed his eyes at the Potions Professor. The man had been half his own age and not at all a savory character. His children had been blessed with a variation of their mother's looks given that some of this man's traits had manifested in them but he himself had been far from a looker. He didn't understand what made him so appealing to Hermione to begin with. While he understood the marriage law business within the wizarding world...they had elected to stay married despite the repulsion act.

 _Outside, The Granger Residence, Muggle World..._

Mr. Granger glared at Snape as he took in the sight of him once more. He had been incredibly thin and looked for all intents and purposes a bit sickly. His over-sized nose and sharp features regarding his face left much to be desired in terms of looks but then there was his build, he had been tall and lean with a lack-luster outlook when it came to life as well as deep dark obsidian eyes that hid a good deal of emotion if he had truly been capable of it.

"You called me out here for any reason other than getting your arse kicked?" he asked in a gruff tone.

Snape sighed.

"You muggle types never cease to amaze me." he replied. "Just because I do not appear to be a challenge to you...does not mean that I am to be underestimated...if it's any consolation Mr. Granger you'd definitely be a Gryffindor had you gone to Hogwarts."

"Get to the point Snape or whatever your name is." muttered the irate muggle man.

"The Point no matter how unfortunate you find it Mr. Granger, is that Hermione is my wife, and the mother of my children." said Snape looking the man in the eyes. "Your feelings however misguided about our relationship our your own to have of course and I make no move to dispel them...all that I want from you is a mutual assurance that you will respect my wife's wishes and show some civility if and when we have to deal with each other."

Mr. Granger had bristled at the words "wife" and "mother of this man's children" when he referred to his little girl.

"Your feelings about how this all came about are noted Mr. Granger but you are only hurting Hermione with your antics...and your grandchildren are caught in the crossfire of your brash comments as well..." said Snape. "My wife loves you very much and you mean more to her than you could possibly imagine but fighting her on this is only driving a wedge between the two of you...accepting me and being civil are two different things."

"How can you say that it's two different things when you're asking me to act as if I accept you?" said Mr. Granger annoyed.

"Hermione doesn't need to be reminded of how much you hate me...and the children don't need to know at all." said Snape with a serious expression on his face. "As I've said you are entitled to your opinion Mr. Granger, but your going to have to accept that your daughter and I have been married for 16 years...protest at this point is just ...how do you muggle's put it "sour grapes" as opposed to true concern."

Mr. Granger considered Snape's words for a moment.

He could hate Snape in his own mind and still keep his daughter and grandchildren in his life if he just accepted the Potions Master's way of thinking and if he persisted he could drive his only daughter away for the rest of his life.

"Alright Snape." he said knowing he had little choice if he wanted Hermione to stay apart of his life. "I will be civil in front of my daughter or the children...but I want to make it perfectly clear...I will never accept you as apart of my family."

Snape nodded knowing that was as far as they would ever get.

"You are entitled to your opinion Mr. Granger, and you are not the first to hate me..." he said extending his hand. "I've been hated for far less things...sometimes simply because I exist."

Mr. Granger glared at him at first taken aback by his sudden chum like nature. Then he noted Snape gesturing with his eyes to Hermione and Jean standing at the door watching them. He shook Snape's hand.

"Don't expect any father-son bonding." muttered John.

"I'm not the bonding type." replied Snape.

The two men made their way back into the house given to relative peace. After a few drinks and some old stories as well as apologies. Snape and Hermione took the children home.

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle London, England..._

Hermione kissed her husband a final time as they tucked into bed. Snape held his wife in his arms pleased to have as much time as his natural life span would allow with the bushy haired wonder. There in the silence, he thought back to their early moment in their marriage. His less than savory attitude toward cuddling and her unending need to be close to him. He relished those moments now recalling just how close he had been to not experiencing them again.

"What did you and my father talk about?" asked the bushy haired witch breaking the silence.

"We called a truce for the sake of you and the children." replied Snape with his eyes half closed.

"I-I'm sorry he hit you." said Hermione sitting up.

Snape opened his eyes, obsidian meeting amber.

"Don't worry about it." he said softly stroking the wayward tears from her supple cheeks.

"It's not okay." said Hermione. "I'm so tired of everyone trying to hurt you."

"I'm use to it." replied Snape with a small smile.

"You shouldn't be." she replied. "It's not right."

Snape sighed.

His greatest defender indeed.

"Everything will work itself out Mrs. Snape." he said. "We are together, your father's agreed to be civil, and our children are in one peace."

Hermione sighed this time stroking her husband's bare chest.

"I love you." she said softly.

"I love you too." he replied. "And how ever many years we have together I intend to prove it to you."

The bushy haired witch and dour Potions Master shared a series of passionate kisses that led to a bit more than weighted discussion.


	133. Chapter 132:A Promise To Keep

_**Chapter 132: A Promise To Keep**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's Another Update...sorry for the slight delay...had business in the real world to contend with...Not to mention a lingering cold and holiday festivities...Happy Holidays...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"I heard that you're settled down...That you found a girl and you're married now...I heard that your dreams came true...Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you...Old friend, why are you so shy?...Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light...I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited...But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it...I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded...That for me it isn't over...Never mind, I'll find someone like you...I wish nothing but the best for you too...Don't forget me, I beg...I'll remember you said,..."Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead...Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"..."} Someone Like You, Adele**_

 _The Temple Of Vaermina, Unknown Location, Wizarding World..._

 _ **A**_ slight chill ran down the steel spine of Severus S. Snape as he stood before the darkened temple of Vaermina. During his last visit he had been nearly killed by the twisted enchantress, but given his lack of magic and already weakened form it wasn't a surprising outcome in the least when she turned her aggression upon him. What had been the shock of the day had been Bellatrix herself. She had gotten between him and certain death with no regard for her own safety when she defied her own former master. The Potions Master's fists had been balled as he reflected on her final moments with unyielding rage. As the storm of he warring emotions boiled to the surface, he felt a delicate and comforting hand upon his shoulder. For a moment he had forgotten that he had not been alone in this place of horrors and that his bushy haired wife insisted upon joining him on this final venture, for Narcissa's sake.

"Severus." said Hermione softly as she rested her hand upon his shoulder.

Snape gritted his teeth as the images continued to play over in his head.

"I'm fine." he muttered rather bitterly.

"You don't sound like you're fine." she said observing his tense behavior.

Snape glared at Hermione, his cold obsidian gaze meeting her warm amber eyes and softening only slightly.

"I-I apologize." he said letting out a breath he had not known that he had been holding. "This place is just..."

"The last place you saw her alive." supplied the bushy haired witch.

Snape nodded.

He didn't expect Hermione to understand. She had hated Bellatrix after all.

"It's fine." said the bushy haired witch. "I know that you will always have special feelings for her...she was the mother of your child after all..."

"It seems you are competing with two ghosts in place of one I'm afraid." said Snape with a smirk.

"Lily didn't know what she had." said Hermione rolling her eyes. "Her loss...and don't even get me started on Bellatrix...the only reason I am allowing this venture is to put Narcissa's mind at ease so she may bury her sister."

"And that makes you the most understanding witch of your age." said Snape smoothly.

"And it makes you the most indebted wizard of the century." she countered.

Snape's mood seemed to lighten a bit due to their banter.

"Not to worry Mrs. Snape..." he said wrapping his arms around her. "I am after all a one witch...wizard."

Hermione did her best to pout but was poorly matched against her husband's invasive passionate kisses.

"Come on." said the bushy haired witch pulling away from him. "Let's go retrieve your lost lover."

Snape smirked as a thought crossed his mind that he believed concealed.

"That's not going to happen, in this life or the next." said Hermione shouting behind her as she made her way toward the temple.

"A wizard can dream can't he?" asked Snape still not wishing to give up on his fantasy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Inside Vaermina's Temple..._

The place had been as dark and dangerous as Snape recalled during his last visit. The power the enchantress exhibited didn't seem all that threatening when they stepped inside. He could make out the various splatters of blood that lined the inner sanctum. He didn't doubt that his own had been amid the red slashes as he ventured further finding the broken and blade riddled body of Bellatrix LeStrange.

He had not been prepared for the sadness that over took him, despite knowing she had been much happier where she currently resided. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Severus." she said softly.

Snape sighed.

"This has been a long time coming." he said noting her reckless lifestyle.

"Indeed." agreed Hermione despite not wishing to upset him.

Without a word Snape levitated Bella's battered body toward him taking care to remove the various blades by hand after she came to him. He had been silent in his work moving as effectively as he would had he been brewing a potion. His obsidian eyes never left the deceased witch's body noting the careful preservation this location provided. He supposed in some respects, she had shown as much care with handling his body and he was simply reciprocating.

He wrapped her in transfigured silk and both he had Hermione exited the ruined temple with Bellatrix in tow. The three of them arrived at Malfoy Manor much to the shock of a grieving Narcissa Malfoy whom had been seated in the sitting room when they arrived.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Snape entered the house with Bellatrix finding Narcissa in the sitting room easily. Hermione had been right behind him as he layed the deceased Bellatrix out on the sofa. Lucius had emerged from his study to note the commotion. Narcissa had not said a word as tears of bitter grief racked her. She had been pleased to see that Severus at least thought of Bella enough to retrieve her battered form from the temple so she could be buried among family.

"T-Thank you." Narcissa managed when she composed herself.

Her sorrowful dark eyes meeting the equally sorrowful eyes of Snape.

He nodded without a word. It seemed she knew the depths of his connection to her elder sister had been as deep as the one he shared with her. If not deeper given all that they experienced together.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked Snape as they made their way to the floo.

Snape took one last look at Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Of course Mrs. Snape." he replied meeting Hermione concerned amber eyes. "I was simply keeping an old promise."

"And now?" asked Hermione forever inquisitive about the nature of her husband's feelings for anyone especially Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Now...I plan to put your mind at ease." he replied wrapping his arm around her waist and ushering her into the floo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A few days later... Bellatrix LeStrange was given a proper funeral and layed to rest in the Malfoy family crypt along side her only child Regulus Sebastian Snape. In attendance were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy,Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy,Severus Sebastian Snape, Hermione Jean Granger Snape, their three children: Phaeron Severus Sebastian Snape, Sidney Snape, Shiloh Snape, Lily and Albus Severus Potter.


	134. Chapter 133:Triumph and Progression

_**Chapter 133: Triumph and Progression**_

 _ **{A/N: I am pleased to report that we are at the end of this sordid little tale...of course I still have plenty of other stories pertaining to our favorite duo...I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers who've helped this story along...especially,Grace my first reviewer on this story despite being a guest, and rivruskende, whom inspired me to find a way to keep our hero alive in a brilliant manner...To Wintersong1954...I am pleased you didn't through your computer across the room...ndavis77 How's this for a Happy Ending?...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **SIX YEARS LATER...**_

 _ **{"She drives me crazy like no one else...She drive me crazy and I can't help myself...I won't make it on my own...No one likes to be a lone...She drives me crazy like no one else...She drive me crazy, and I can't help myself..."}She Drives Me Crazy, Fine Young Cannibals**_

 _St. Mungo's Hospital, Muggle World..._

 **P** haeron Severus Sebastian Snape paced the white washed halls as his stylish dress shoes clicked and clanked against the hard polished hospital floor. The chill of the cool air hung about him as his ebony teacher's robes billowed in the wake of his movement. His lengthy raven hair had been pulled back into a ponytail in a bid to gain some control over it. His pale fingers trembled slightly as he fiddled with his silver wedding band. His obsidian eyes flickering with thought after thought in a bid to get control over his warring emotions. The elevator had indicated a new arrival as the worrisome Snape paced the halls. He was treated to the sight of his mother, the bushy haired witch had been more particular about her appearance these days usually styling her hair in a classic bun and dressed firmly in her usual pair of ebony teacher's robes.

"Phaeron." said Hermione announcing her presence to her worried son.

"Mother." he said rushing over to hug her.

"Has there been any word?" asked Hermione, her amber eyes scanning for any and all indications of information.

"No." replied Phaeron. "Nothing."

Before they could continue their conversation, more ventured from the elevator. Sidney had come dressed in his Hogwarts robes, a big Gryffindor crest etched onto the right of his chest. He had grown rather well for a boy barely fifteen years of age. He had been placing quite well in his classes although he had been well adapted in Charms given his mother had been the professor.

"Is he here yet?" asked Sidney excitedly.

"No." replied Phaeron greeting his younger brother with a hug. "Not yet."

"What makes you so sure it will be another boy?" asked Hermione narrowing her eyes at both her sons.

"Well, Dad's rooting for it to be a boy so I'm siding with him." replied Sidney with a smile.

"No way." replied Hermione. "You Snape men already outnumber us Snape women."

"Technically speaking it's an even tie." replied Phaeron.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her eldest son.

The elevator brought up more guests.

Albus Severus Potter had been trying his best to get a six year old Shiloh Snape to release his arm. She had insisted on accompanying him to the hospital. Hermione noted the mischief behind her daughter's eyes.

"No pranks young lady." she said catching Shiloh attempt to amuse herself by tormenting everyone else.

The young witch narrowed her obsidian eyes at her mother and a wry smirk filed across her sallow pale face. Hermione sighed. There was no question of whom Shiloh had taken after given her father's nature. The young soon to be Slytherin witch marched toward the empty chairs and sat down with her arms folded across her chest.

For his part, Albus Severus had been pleased to see his tormentor muzzled at least for the moment. He turned his attention to Phaeron.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She was doing fine last I heard...everything looked to be smooth sailing in terms of the birth." replied Phaeron rather nervously.

"Any news on wither it's a boy or a girl?" asked Albus Severus.

"None so far." replied Phaeron. "Although mother is wishing for another girl...and father..."

"Is betting on a boy." replied Albus Severus already knowing the Potions Master's pick.

The elevator brought up the Malfoy clan.

Lucius not looking a day over fifty despite being so, Narcissa equally vibrant and beautiful as she pulled along gifts and her annoyed grandson Scorpius. Draco ventured through the elevator still very much the distinguished Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor he ever was. He had patiently awaited the news of his "little brother's" child as well.

Hermione knew better than to ask what the Malfoys' thought about the baby. They'd side with Severus of course.

"Little sister..." said Lucius with a smirk. "You look rather well...could it be that you retain some hope about this prestigious bet coming out in your favor?"

"Sod off Lucius." replied Hermione annoyed.

This earned a chuckle from the others.

"What's the latest news concerning our girl?" asked Narcissa turning her attention to Phaeron.

"No real news as of late." replied her godson. "But she was progressing rather nicely."

Hermione turned her attention to Draco.

"Where is he?" she asked not needing to elaborate more than that.

"There was a minor scuffle between Gryffindor and Slytherin House." reported Draco with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

It had not been lost on her that both she and Draco were the Heads of their respective houses and scuffling was what they had done best in their day.

"It wasn't me this time mother." replied Sidney innocently.

Hermione sighed.

Her only help when it came to her son being assigned to her house was that he had been far less trouble than Phaeron had been when he attended representing Slytherin.

Albus Severus sighed recalling just how much trouble Phaeron had been.

"If it's any consolation, Slytherin is getting a run for it's galleons when Shiloh attends." he said.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips in true Molly Weasley fashion.

"What makes you so sure Shiloh will be in Slytherin?" she asked.

Without a word everyone's eyes fell upon the female mini Snape then went back to Hermione.

"Must we ask that question Mother?" asked Phaeron in a dry tone not so unlike his father.

The elevator brought up more guests.

It was only a matter of time before the halls were filled with red head Weasleys beginning with Molly and Arthur, trailing with their brood followed by their respective children's broods.

Moments later, Ginny arrived with Harry and James II.

Hermione greeted Ginny warmly but ignored Harry and James II. Albus Severus seemed to do the same as he took his seat near the Malfoys. He hadn't spoken much to his father since the incident where James II made a scene at Phaeron and Lily's wedding.

"How is she doing?" Molly asked Hermione.

The older witch had been getting up there in the years but still remained as family oriented as always. Arthur had been pleased to see Hermione. They had seen less and less of the bushy haired girl they once knew and treated as one of the family. Fred and George arrived with arms full of Weasley products. They had not lost their sense of fun given their age nor the smiles that wore when pleased at their mischief or someone else's.

"Mini." said Fred.

"Snape." finished George greeting Phaeron.

"We brought some things for our little niece." said Fred.

"Or Nephew." replied George.

"I'm sure Lily would appreciate it." said Phaeron in a civil tone.

He had always believed Lily's uncles were a few ingredients short of a potion but they were fun to be around.

"Is he here yet?" asked Harry not trying to draw too much attention to himself given that Hermione still hated him.

She had softened a bit given his hand at saving Snape's life but she still couldn't get passed the embittered eleven year separation from her husband due to his cowardly attack.

"No Potter, after all a Headmaster's duties are never done." spat Hermione trying to remain civil. "Anyway shouldn't you be more concerned about your daughter?"

Harry said nothing more as he sat next to Ginny avoiding the murderous glares from the Malfoys.

As the rowdy group settled down a nurse emerged from the room and got Phaeron's attention.

"Could you please join me Mr. Snape." said the nurse motioning for Phaeron to follow.

With one last look at his mother, the raven haired Potions Professor got to his feet and made his way back into the sealed off rooms to have a look at his wife and recently born child.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

As if he needed more annoyances, The Slytherin and Gryffindor students decided to chose to day of all days to stage a dramatic bickering session. The instigators met with the business end of his wand as a result of his infuriated state of mind. It also didn't help that his wife and of course deputy Headmistress had taken off before he could ask for her assistance. Snape ordered the two houses to remain under lock down in a bid to keep order while he went to not the arrival of his new grandchild.

It had been fortunate for him that Albus and Minerva decided to assist him this evening despite their retirement. While Snape had been quite annoyed with many of Albus Dumbledore's antics, he had always thought of him as a father figure.

"What are you waiting for Severus, go and see your granddaughter." said Minerva.

Snape smirked at her assumption.

"You and Hermione...you know I'd say this was a Gryffindor thing if it were only you two Gryffindors rooting for the same thing." he said. "What makes you so sure that I don't have a grandson?"

"Because there are enough junior Snape's running about." replied the elder witch. "Merlin for bid there be another moody, repressive, Slytherin git like yourself unleashed upon the world...give the next few generations a break."

"A pint says it's a boy." said Snape not at all taking her banter to heart. "And be sure to pay up within the allotted time frame."

"Double or nothing." replied Minerva. Her green eyes burning with mischief.

"You're on." replied Snape. His obsidian eyes doing the same.

Dumbledore smirked. If someone would have told him that Severus Snape of all people would live through a bloody and unforgiving war and find himself with not only children but be welcoming a grandchild into the world shared with Harry Potter, he would have laughed himself silly.

"Good luck to you and yours my boy." said the elder wizard, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Don't allow Gryffindor to torch the castle in my absence old man." replied Snape looking over Dumbledore, despite leaving the school in the old man's care there had been a reason for his "forced" retirement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _After Delivery..._

Lily Luna Potter-Snape had been half asleep when the nurses ushered her stunned husband into the room. He had been a twenty one year old Potions Professor, tying with his father to be the youngest Potions Master in recorded history. His obsidian eyes had been filled with worry as he made his way to her beside. She smiled at him. She had only been ninteen years of age and already a mother, no doubt following in the footsteps of her mother and both grandmothers.

"Lily." said Phaeron leaning down and kissing her lips in greeting.

She smiled at him.

"Phaeron." she said pleased to see her husband.

"You did well." he said trying to sound at least on his part supportive despite being in new territory.

"As did you." she replied with a smirk.

The nurse walked in with a small wrapped bundle in her arms. Phaeron could already see the raven hair of the Snape line dominating the Weasely/ Potter traits. Lily removed a little of the blankets and revealed a beautiful baby boy who's looks had been quite the mix of his two proud parents with more of his traits being like that of his grandfather Severus Snape, with the exception of his more fair complexion like Lily's than that of his father Phaeron's pale form.

"Mother's going to be disappointed." replied Phaeron with a smirk noting how right his father had been about the baby.

"She's most definitely going to have to pay up." replied Lily knowing all too well about the bet between her in laws.

"That she is." replied Phaeron with a small chuckle. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Something like that." replied Lily. "I was thinking Sethivas."

"Sethivas Sebastian Snape." said Phaeron with a smirk. "He could have that whole triple S. thing father has going for him."

Lily nodded.

"Sethivas Sebastian Snape it is then." she said pleased that he had been happy.

The proud parents shared another kiss and enjoyed their time with their newborn son.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Lobby..._

Severus Sebastian Snape made his way inside the lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital. He had a hell of a time getting through all the floo traffic given it had been such a public place. He made his way through the irritating lobby directors and reception clerks until he found the right floor. The Headmaster of Hogwarts stood alone in the elevator patiently awaiting the moment of his arrival to the waiting room. His trademark frock coat and trousers had been a given right along with his dragon hide boots. He kept his hair much neater these days, mostly at the insistence of his wife given her nagging abilities he rather not tangle with her over the children's snickering over his lack of appearance.

She had been quick with her wand these days, taking on Minerva's no nonsense attitude as Head of Gryffindor house. Her adopting a bit of his antics to keep students in line had been fun to watch of course.

When the elevator arrived, Snape stepped out into the waiting room. He could see Phaeron surrounded by Weasleys and Potters. They no doubt had a good look at the wrapped bundle in his arms. Molly looked to be right upset about something but Phaeron ignored her turning his attention to his newly arrived father. Snape noted the Malfoys had been present, every last one of them with the exception of Draco's late wife, it had been a trying thing to see his godson through the death of his spouse but they all managed.

"There you are sir." he said respectfully. "I would have awaited centuries if I had to."

"I don't doubt that you would have." replied Snape with a smirk knowing his boy quite well.

"Since you didn't get to hold me when I was born father, I wanted you to be the first to hold your grandson." said Phaeron. "Excluding Lily and myself of course."

"Grandson?" asked Snape with an arched eyebrow.

His obsidian eyes flickered with heat as they fell upon his wife whom had dreaded this news since his arrival.

"That's right." replied Phaeron. "Headmaster, Severus Snape meet your grandson, Sethivas Sebastian Snape."

The proud father placed his newborn son into his father's waiting arms as everyone crowded around them.

"Can't see a lick of Lily in that boy." said Molly observing little Sethivas.

"That's because he's more Snape than Potter." said Snape with a wicked smirk in Harry's direction.

The green eyed wizard sighed.

 _Well, he was out 20 galleons this week._

Ginny shook her head. Apparently, she had been the only one with the good sense not to bet against Snape.

Hermione's bet was something more personal as such she was spared the indignity of having to shell out galleons or rather have them cut from her pay check considering her husband was also her boss.

Snape's obsidian eyes went back to his grandson. It had not been lost on him that he had nearly missed the arrival of this little one given his status six years prior. Since that time he had resolved himself to enjoying his life and spending as much time with his family as he could possibly stand.

"Welcome to the family, Sethivas Snape." he said looking into the eyes of his grandson shared ironically, by his most hated enemy.

A mischievous grin filed across his face as he imagined the look on James Potter I's face when he realized that he now shared a grandchild with him. Hermione shook her head noting just what he had been amused by.

The amber eyed witch looked upon her family pleased to have endured all that they had from the wizarding war to subsequent loss and gain..of all the things that she had been thankful for in that moment, having her husband alive and being apart of this joyous occasion ranked the highest. Snape handed her the baby and she noted how her grandson looked an awful lot like his grandfather.

She shook her head.

It seemed the men in the Snape family were always going to outnumber the women, at least until Sidney got married or Lily had another baby.

 _Later..._

Once all the excitement died down. Severus Snape cornered his wife in an empty hall. She had been dreading his arrival knowing full well what he would ask of her given he had won the bet. She tried her best to pout with grace as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him.

"Not so fast Mrs. Snape." he said with an amused tone. "We have to discuss your payment from the bet."

"You've already won." she said annoyed despite falling victim to his trailing fingers.

"Indeed I did." replied Snape with a wicked smirk. "And I will be collecting."

His obsidian eyes flashed with heat once more.

"I didn't doubt it." replied Hermione.

"My Potions Classroom, 8:00 pm." said Snape pressing his semi-erect cock into her thighs.

"S-Severus..." whimpered Hermione. "We have to be at dinner at 8:00 pm."

Snape smirked.

"Do we?" he asked pressing further into her. "You'd better be dressed for the occasion...Miss Granger...I wouldn't want to have to arrange another detention for you."

The amber eyed witch closed her eyes as she combated the images rushing through her head in response to her husband's antics.

"Shameless Slytherin git." she muttered.

Snape laughed.

"And you love me for it." he said smiling as wickedly as can be.

The amber eyed witch sighed.

"I do." she replied. "I really do."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss and they made their way back to the lobby before the staff came to hose them down like a couple of hormonal teenagers. Of course Snape seemed to retain the libido of a hormonal teenager given his school boy antics in the halls of Hogwarts after hours when his wife had been on patrol.

No one could have known what Dumbledore intended all those years ago when he called a certain bushy haired Gryffindor witch into his office and summoned a right snarky git from the dungeons. The Former Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes held many secrets as well as much wisdom that not even Minerva McGonagall understood half the time.

THE END?

A/N: Bonus Chap, in the works as a thanks for the reading-S.S.


	135. Chapter 134:The More Things Change

_**Chapter 134: The More Things Change**_

 _ **{A/N: As a Thank You for your time and patience, I've included this bonus chapter for the epilogue...late post...I may consider rewriting this...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **Warning: This chapter contains Mature Content, Sexual content ahead...**_

 _The Potions Classroom, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

 _ **A**_ series of giggles had escaped from the mouth of The Charms Mistress Hermione Granger-Snape as her employer and husband Headmaster Severus Snape playfully nipped at her neck. He pressed her between his surprisingly well toned form for a man in his early sixties. Of course given his wizard blood, he had not looked a day over thirty and given his antics he had not been no older than a teenager. The former Potions Professor groaned as he supported the weight of his beautiful wife while her legs wrapped around him. They had both been quite nude, exposed to the cool air of the classroom and the castle's elements so to speak. Hermione's usually tightly wound hair had been let down for the occasion more so at the insistence of her husband. The exceptionally tall wizard had a good deal of height on her as she rested her head against his exposed pale chest.

Snape shifted a bit pressing his own weight into the slender witch causing her to bite back a sharp gasp given his antics. A low groan escaped his lips as their joined bodies ran rampant with sensation. He had not known what it was about this witch that had given him a youthful spirit as of late but he was quite glad that she had given their antics. He barely felt his age although, Dumbledore and a few other witches and wizards of notorious age often told him he would if given a few advanced years.

Hermione giggled a bit more unable to get the fact that they were having sex in his former Potions Classroom out of her mind. She wondered at first if it were his attempt to be romantic concerning her past fantasies of him while he had given class lectures that seemed to captivate her since the moment she entered this room.

"Quiet witch." hissed Snape as he thrust rather slowly into her willing warmth.

"I can't help it." she whispered. "You're being so naughty."

Snape arched an eyebrow at his wife.

"I believe the old muggle saying is that it takes two to tango my dear." he said in his own defense. "You are being what you call "naughty" right along with me."

Hermione could hardly believe her ears. He had been right of course and it only served to increase the sensations of pleasure that they were inducing. Snape continued to thrust into his beautiful wife and his pace began to increase right along with his impatience. They had not known when Phaeron would be back from his visit with Lily and Sethivas and there was also that undeniable rush from the prospect of getting caught.

After a few more moments, Snape fully dedicated himself to the task of pleasing both himself and his wife completely ignoring the dangers that surrounded them in terms of time and visibility. The more he began to apply himself however, the more Hermione began to lose herself and she started letting her pleasure be known.

Fortunately, Snape had managed to cast a silencing charm but it would do little in terms of keeping their act discreet if Phaeron should return before the estimated amount of time.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Phaeron Severus Sebastian Snape had been well on his way back to his classroom. He had a lot of parchments to grade and even more assignments to go through in terms of his lesson plan for the next afternoon of Potions Class. The younger Snape had not known how his father put up with teaching endless droves of mindless dunderheads for the amount of time that he had been Professor in this place. He couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for Master Phaeron.

"Bloody dunderheads." he muttered as he made his way down the lengthy corridor.

A couple of students had been out of class, perhaps thinking they could get away with skipping a few classes. Phaeron proved to be every bit as effective in terrorizing the students as his father had and swooped upon them in a flurry of billowing black robes. One of the students, a Hufflepuff dropped his books and shrieked as Phaeron eyed him suspiciously.

"Going some where Mr. Stevens?" he asked in a strange baritone drawl.

"I-I was just on my way t-to the library P-Professor S-Snape." replied Mr. Stevens.

"And what would be the reason for your being out of class so soon?" asked Phaeron with his eyebrow arched in the style of his father.

"I-I was told to begin my r-research for C-Charms Class sir...Mrs. Professor Snape...gave me permission." explained the trembling young student.

Phaeron glared at the Hufflepuff boy for a moment.

"Do you have proof of this so-called permission?" he asked annoyed.

The trembling boy produced a written form signed of course by his mother which caused Phaeron to roll his eyes at the sight of her irritating youthful scrawl. It had in fact been a good deal better than his father's spidery hand writing at the end of his employment checks.

"You may go Mr. Stevens." said Phaeron.

The Potions Professor turned his attention to the second student. He had been a third year Slytherin and one Phaeron recognized quite well. Given his messy brown hair and dark brown eyes, it wasn't hard to tell which family he had belonged to.

"Well...Well... Mr. Potter." he said annoyed. "It seems you have forgotten your pass this evening."

The current Mr. Potter had been the only son of his retched brother in law James Potter II, and by all accounts his nephew.

"You got me uncle Phaeron." he said with a smile. "Am I to report to you or Uncle Severus for detention?"

Phaeron shook his head. It had been strange thinking back to all the battles he had within these very halls with James Sirius Potter, and to find himself looking into the eyes of his only son. Unlike his father, Rendon Potter had been the second Potter to be sorted into Slytherin house. He had clashed with James II more or less and proved to be quite the disappointment for the elder Potter child. It didn't bother Rendon as much as people would have believed considering he loved being in the company of his Uncle Albus Severus, the first shining example of a Potter being Slytherin and his Uncle Phaeron, the son of his great Uncle Severus the second Slytherin Headmaster in Hogwarts history.

The boy paid very little attention to Ronald Weasley dismissing him as "A foolish child in a grown man's body still crying over the loss of a girl that never loved him. He spent little time with his father James, whom had been on the road playing Quidditch professionally. There had been whispers abound that James II had been having numerous affairs and his antics in the spotlight did little to endear Rendon to him.

"Just this once, I'll pretend that I didn't see you." said Phaeron finding himself amused by his nephew despite his earlier mood.

"Thank Uncle Phaeron." replied Rendon with a smile. "I'd better go before Uncle Severus or Draco see me."

"That would be wise." replied Phaeron.

The current Potions Professor found himself alone again as he moved about the halls. His thoughts briefly drifted back toward his young nephew and how he was coping with tragic death of his mother, Ann Steebles-Potter and his father's increasing distance. The boy had been leaning more toward his uncles as father figures and was often seen at the Snape family breakfast table more so than even Albus Severus these days whenever Hogwarts let out for the holidays.

Over the years it seemed like Phaeron had been the father of two young sons given all the time he spent with his young nephew. With a sigh, he shook the encroaching thoughts of family from his mind and made his way back to his potions class room. Part of the young wizard's frustration as of late had been his inability to reach his father, whom had gone out for some apparent reason. When he went to speak with his mother about his father's current whereabouts, she had been missing as well.

He finally reached the door and found the wards had been changed.

Confused and more than a little annoyed at the lapse in protocol, Phaeron got out his wand and attempted to take them down. In his quest to enter his classroom, he found there had been a strong silencing charm and several traps activated. The younger Snape rolled his eyes as he realized what had been going on.

"Mother!" he shouted still very much annoyed. "Father, this is not the time for acting like randy six years!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Potions Classroom, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

With an involuntary shout, Severus Snape found himself spilling into the equally spent Hermione Granger-Snape. He held her for a moment as they struggle to catch their collective breath and got their bearings. The sound of their eldest son making his presence known on the other side of the door had gotten their attention. Snape smirked when his son accused him of acting like a randy six year. Hermione had been slightly mortified that Phaeron had been hip to their sorted antics and turned bright scarlet as she wiggled out of her husband's grasp and quickly went about collecting her attire.

Snape smirked noting how Hermione hated the idea of their children knowing about their personal life. He couldn't resist a few jabs at her incredibly predictable antics. Of course she scowled at him when she finished getting her clothes on. Snape took his time, also pulling on his boxers and trousers the muggle way but not before applying a well timed cleansing charm to the both of them. He had just started on his shirt when Phaeron breached the wards.

The young Potions Professor entered the classroom with a scowl on his face that amused even Snape as he got a look at his doppelganger child in the heat of the moment.

"You look just like him." said Hermione finding the amusement in the situation at last. "The billowing of black robes and all."

Phaeron arched an eyebrow at this.

"Well good afternoon to you too mother." he said in a bitter tone. "And to you father...would you two mind telling my why you decided my classroom was the best place for your extended snogging session?"

Hermione's cheeks turned red as she looked at her son. He had been too much like his father in her opinion. Snape merely sat back in the chair with his feet kicked up on the desk as if he had not a care in the world.

"Just what do you think you are going to do Professor Snape give us detention?" he teased causing Phaeron to narrow his obsidian eyes at the man whom had given him life.

"Way to go father, another fine job of scaring me for life." said the embittered younger wizard.

Snape simply shrugged.

"Phaeron it wasn't our intention to scar you for life...your father and I just got caught up in a few old memories." Hermione tried to explain.

"Not helping mother." said the Potions Professor as he made his way toward his desk.

Snape smirked as the boy motioned for him to remove his feet and person from the desk so that he could get back to work. When the elder Snape made no move to comply with his wishes, Hermione lent a hand.

"Severus Snape you get out of that chair this instant and let your son continue his work." she scolded. "Honestly you are getting to be as bad as Dumbledore."

Snape lazily got to his feet and made his way toward the door.

"No one's as bad as Dumbledore mother." said Phaeron with a smirk.

"The old sod is still grating on my nerves." muttered Snape as he made his way to the door.

Hermione shook her head. There was never going to be a time when she completely understood her husband. He was as much a man of mystery as he had always been.

"Have a good rest of the day sweetheart." she said.

Phaeron sighed not at all liking to be reminded of his former child years given his position of power.

"You too mother...and please don't allow father to talk you into any more ridiculous stunts...he's worse than a hormonal teenager." said the current Potions Professor.

"I heard that." called Snape from the door with his arms folded across his chest. "Watch it boy."

Phaeron smirked at his father's scowl noting he had looked too much like the snarky old sod.

"Doesn't make it any less true." called Hermione as she glared back at him.

She turned her attention back to her eldest son.

"We expect to see you, Lily and Seth over this weekend." she said.

"Already covered that mother." replied Phaeron. "Then we've got dinner at the burrow with the Weasleys again."

Phaeron sighed.

Snape smirked noting his son's misery. He knew all too well that The Weasley clan was grating on his son's nerves. It had been a fair trade off considering he had to teach most of them for years. Not to mention The Potters.

"Well if it gets too mental over there...be sure and stop by the house...I want to hear all about it." said Hermione offering a bit of sympathy for Phaeron.

She turned her attention toward the door but then she turned around.

"I almost forgot." she said with a smile. "Something to get you through the rest of the day."

Phaeron's eyes widened as she placed a toffee nut bar onto his desk.

"Don't let your father see it." said Hermione softly. "You know how he gets."

"Thanks mother." said Phaeron with a pleased smile filed across his sallow pale face.

Snape narrowed his eyes as he strained to hear what was being said between his wife and son.

Hermione quickly walked out the door with Severus trailing behind her.

Phaeron closed and warded his class room door and turned his attention to his newly acquired toffee nut bar.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Corridors, Hogwarts Castle, Wizarding World..._

Hermione pretended she didn't notice Snape's burning gaze as she moved about the empty corridors. Although, she was ahead of him when she left the Potions Classroom, Snape's long legs enable him to catch up to her in just a few strides. The witch had not even cleared part of the major corridor when Snape quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into one of the rooms. His obsidian eyes flickered with malice as he took in the sight of his infamous intellectual little wife.

"Where's mine?" he asked not at all caring to elaborating on what she already knew.

"Where is what?" asked Hermione innocently.

"Playing coy doesn't suite you Mrs. Snape." muttered the Headmaster. "Now, I saw you give something to the boy and I demand to know what it was."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at this.

"You demand?" she asked amazed by his antics. "You demand to know about something that doesn't concern you."

"Oh it concerns me quite a bit Mrs. Snape." countered The Potions Master with the malice still flickering behind his obsidian eyes. "Especially if you have given that boy my blasted toffee nut bar."

Hermione thought for a moment.

"Hmmmmm." she said as if it were some great puzzle. "Did it come in a plain looking white wrapper?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at her becoming increasingly annoyed.

"You're treading on thin ice witch." he growled.

"I'm so terrified wizard." she shot back.

"Last chance to tell me the truth." said Snape with a wicked smirk.

"I have no intention of doing such a thing." said Hermione with a smirk of her own.

"Very well Mrs. Snape.." he said.

The Charms Mistress had been all giggles as Snape lifted the witch off the stone floor with relative ease. It did not take her long to figure out he had lead her to the room of requirement, the last time she had entered this place she had been Hermione Granger when she emerged she had been Mrs. Hermione Granger-Snape. The recognized better-half of Severus Snape.

The Headmaster smirked as he threw her onto an enormous bed with plush white pillows and an ocean of comforters.

"Git.' said Hermione as Snape pounced on the bed like a big black panther.

She couldn't hold back her giggles as he pinned her to the mattress.

"You do know we have to get back to work at some point." she said when they settled down and found themselves having a lie in.

"I'm not in much of a hurry." replied Snape closing his eyes as exhaustion seemed to take over. "How about you?"

"I can't say that I'm in all that much of a rush either." she said truthfully.

There was a moment of silence before Hermione spoke again.

"He's right you know." she said with an amused expression on her lovely face.

"And whom would you be referring to?" asked Snape not bothering to open his eyes.

"Well our son of course." replied Hermione with a pleasant smile.

"And what prey tell is he right about?" asked The Headmaster attempting to enjoy his rest.

"You do behave like a randy six year." she replied.

Snape smirked amused by the apparent compliment given that he had been at the age of sixty-one by muggle standards.

"Well Mrs. Snape...I can assure you it's not all together intended on my part." he said sitting up and looking into her amber eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione meeting his gaze.

"I would think perhaps it is you that inspires such an effect." he said honestly. "I'd say being married to you as given me a "new lease on life" so to speak."

Hermione had a question that entered her mind that she immediately tried to suppress but it didn't seem to want to go away. Before she knew it she was saying it out loud.

"Severus?" she said.

"Yes?" he replied showing she had his full attention.

"If you were given the choice to do it all again would you?" she asked biting her bottom lip to combat her nervousness.

Snape arched an eyebrow at this.

"I beg your pardon?" he said confused.

"What I mean to say is...if you were given the chance to go through everything we had in the past few years all over again would you?" she asked once more.

Snape had been silent for a moment as if considering his answer.

"To tell you the truth Hermione...no." he replied.

The witch seemed to be a bit disheartened by his response. Snape gave no indication that he had been finished with his statement as he lifted her chin with his index finger and met her gaze once more.

"There are quite a few things I would change." he explained. "For one...I would never have hurt you the way that I had in the past...even with the war going on...I should never have doubted your love for me."

"It wasn't really your fault at the time." said Hermione coming to terms with Severus' rocky past. "I'm the one who insisted that marriage be forced upon you when you already had so much to deal with."

Snape smiled, a rare genuine smile.

"I am rather glad you did." he said meaningfully. "Given what has become of our marriage I mean...the truth is Hermione...I would not have survived the war without you."

Hermione returned his smile.

"You mean our farce of a marriage?" she asked.

"I mean our very real and very wonderful marriage." replied Snape serious in his tone. "I would not have survived that Merlin forsaken war if not for you witch...I owe you more than what could be put into words."

"I think it's fair to say you've given me all that and more." said Hermione as she rested her head against her husband's ebony clad chest.

He instinctively wrapped his arm around her as a means of comfort and protection.

"I love you Severus." said Hermione once again breaking the easy silence between them.

"And I love you, Hermione." replied Snape enjoying the scent of jasmine in her loose fallen hair.

After a few moments the bliss was shattered by the urgent sense of duty.

"Time to go Mrs. Snape." said The Headmaster.

Hermione let out a sigh feeling reluctance as she and her husband's quiet moment together in this place came to an end.

"Lead on Mr. Snape." she said venturing through the corridors of Hogwarts Castle with her husband's arm in hers.

Looking back through the years she spent trying to make sense of her life prior to the Marriage Law, and survive the war with Voldemort, she had found the love of her life in the form of a snarky git Potions Master that had been an imposing figure in her life since she had been twelve and she couldn't be happier.

The End...


	136. Chapter 135:A Painful Lesson

_**Chapter 135: A Painful Lesson**_

 _ **{A/N: After reading over Salve SSHG since it's completion, I have decided to include three more bonus chapters to the story as a well placed Thank You due to all the obvious imperfections with the story as far as spelling goes...I am making my way through it once more in a bid to correct those mistakes and rather than upload a separate "story" in the form of a few bonus chapters, I simply placed them at the end...this particular one takes place at the time of Snape's death...no ranting you all know he's still alive...but, it occurred to me that I never really showed the significance of his loss concerning Hermione aside from finding out the night after that she was pregnant...for those of you wondering about this timeline in the actual story, this excerpt takes place between In War, Victory...In Death, Sacrifice and The Aftermath Of The Prince's Fall...**_ _ **So without further a due...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 _ **{"You told me not to cry when you were gone...But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong...Can I lay by your side, next to you...you...And make sure you're alright...I'll take care of you...And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight..."} Lay Me Down, Sam Smith**_

 _Severus Snape's Bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

 _ **A**_ mber eyes filled with sorrow looked over the seemingly sleeping ebony clad form of Severus Sebastian Snape. His sallow pale face had been cleaned of all the blood and soot that covered it from the battle at the Fortress of Solitude. The newly widowed witch had been staring at the magically sustained body of her fallen husband for quite some time. His lengthy raven hair, had grown out quite a bit during their time apart and his face had the makings of a beard given how long he had been tortured by those bastard death eaters. Lucius had done his best to keep Severus alive during that time, he Narcissa , and Draco. Draco...the witch could still hear the heartbroken wails of the younger Malfoy like the harsh winds during a violent storm they ate away at her and she began to feel a coldness start to form inside of her.

Lying there in the center of that elegantly draped black four poster bed had been her husband, he had given his life to ensure the end of the wizarding wars brought on by the despot Voldemort and sadly that isn't even what caused his life to be cut short so prematurely. Hermione balled her fists as she thought back to that dreadful day, and how she and Severus were mere moments away from the life they had always dreamed of living together.

This should have been the happiest day of her life.

Voldemort was gone, The Ministry's ruling on the Marriage Law was over turned, and she was pregnant. Against all odds she had been once more carrying Severus Snape's child and there was no a thing Voldemort, or Rudolphus Lestrange could do about it. Not even Dolohov could pose a threat to them. It should have been a time for celebration and hope for the future, instead it was marred by pain and heartache. The wizard she loved was gone. Killed so callously by the very child he spent much of his adult life trying to teach and protect for want of keeping a promise to an old friend and lover.

Harry Potter had killed Severus...her Severus and there was no amount of wishing and hoping that could bring him back.

Bitter tears streamed down the agonized witch's supple cheeks causing her notoriously bushy brown hair to stick to them in wet and salty strands. Unable to help herself, Hermione climbed into the bed beside him, not at all caring that he had been dead as she curled up against him. The streaming tears become more frequent as she imagined what he would say to her at this moment given all of her foolish Gryffindor emotions.

"Severus." she said softly leaning her head against his shoulder as she had so many times before. "The war is finally over...and the despot is truly gone now...all of your hard work and careful planning has not been in vain."

There was only the sound of the young witch's sniffling and low breaths to break the eerie silence in the deceased wizard's former bedroom.

"I...I don't suppose there is any other way to tell you this..." she said still fearful of how to express what needed to be expressed even with no life left in her notoriously intimidating husband's body. "But...your suspicions about me needing to see Madam Pomfrey...they were very well founded...as it turns out...I am once more pregnant with our child."

More tears streamed down her cheeks as she said this wishing desperately that she could speak these words to him and that he could hear them given all they had endured in the past.

"I want you to know...I am determined to bring this child into the world..." she said rather honestly. "A world you help see come into the light...I made a promise to him or her that...I will do everything in my power to give them the best life possible...even if it means...leaving the wizarding world for a while."

There was more relative silence and it seemed to cut through the witch all the more.

"But he or she will know you...you sodding git...they will know what a brave and selfless man their father was." she said unable to hold back more tears. "And your child will know how much you would have loved them...and how much I love you."

Overcome with emotion, Hermione Granger-Snape pressed her soft pink lips into her husband's pale ones for the last time before she burst into a crying fit resting her head against his chest. Despite being there and witnessing most of what happened to him, she still couldn't bring herself to believe that Severus, her Severus was gone and that he would never know the unborn boy or girl she carried within her womb and that they in turn would never know him. The poor witch continued to cry well into the night for a man that couldn't hear nor comfort her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _The Next Morning..., Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had not the heart to interrupt the sorrowful young witch as she pour her broken young heart out to her deceased husband. The rage in him had not subsided in the wake of the war's end and it only seemed to increase as she spoke. Her tears brought more sorrow to Malfoy Manor than had been in all the months The Dark Lord and his forces occupied it during the second wizarding war. The handsome and surprisingly rugged faced wizard couldn't imagine what it must have been like for the poor girl. To be alone and pregnant in a new world that her husband fought so hard to ensure would be free of The Dark Lord and then to have to face the daunting realm of parenthood for the first time since losing a child. He honestly marveled at how long it took the girl to grieve in this fashion.

As the senior Malfoy thought about Hermione Granger-Snape's fortitude, his wife entered the sitting room with her own beautiful brown eyes stained with tears and red from fatigue. She had been crying for many nights since Severus was brought home after the war. Only a week to be certain but it had seemed so much longer. His body cleaned carefully by her trembling hands as she would allow no one else to do the task.

Lucius had been quite concerned for her, given how close she and Severus were. The young cocky Slytherin had been her first lover after all and she cared a special affection for him like no other.

"I have your coffee Lucius." she said in a bid to sound casual.

"You have my thanks Cissy." replied the handsome wizard.

His gray eyes still the perfect reflection of her heart felt sorrow. It seemed they were both still feeling the harsh sting of Severus' loss.

"Have you eaten?" he asked attempting to make conversation.

"I didn't feel very much like it." replied Narcissa in an emotionless tone.

"Nor have I." replied Lucius looking out a window into the vibrant world that only served to turn his stomach. "I suppose there is a lot of that going about in this house."

"Indeed." replied Narcissa. "Draco wasn't up for the task either."

"Still upset?" asked the senior Malfoy.

"Of course he is...Severus was his godfather after all." replied The lady of The Manor. "I have no doubt in my mind, that from the way he described what occurred...Potter would have jumped at the chance to do that to him."

The lord of the manor did not doubt that either given what he knew of the arrogant little murderer using that same spell against Draco at Hogwarts. It was fortunate that Severus was there to save him. In fact, Severus had saved his son's life numerous times now. The last being with his own life being taken due to Potter's bitter arrogance.

"She's finally wept." said Lucius changing the subject briefly.

Narcissa nodded after hearing this.

"Soon she'll be ready to lay him to rest." she said sadly. "There is a lot to do with the baby coming."

The gray eyed wizard arched an eyebrow at this.

"Who would have guessed that our Severus would find himself being father to yet another child?" he asked smiling as he thought of what his little brother might say at this moment.

"It had to happen some time." said his wife with a sigh. "As much as I love him, I will never understand his motives for marrying the girl."

"What's to understand?" asked Lucius. "They loved each other."

"Indeed." agreed Narcissa. "I've never heard him speak of a woman or girl mind you, the way he had this Hermione."

"And for that I am grateful to her." replied Lucius with a sigh. "He would have been happy...for the first time in his life...he would have been truly happy."

Narcissa agreed but said nothing as she and her husband fell into a more comfortable silence. Both Malfoys had welcomed Hermione Granger-Snape into their home as one of the family and they looked forward to assisting her with the child of the wizard that saved their only child's life in more ways than one. He had lived up to his honorary title of godfather to their only son and then some. It only seemed right to return the favor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Order Of Phoenix Headquarters, Wizarding World..._

Hermione sat with her arms folded across her chest as she sat about the large meeting table. Harry James Potter had not taken his sorrowful green eyes off her since she arrived and his rubbish attempts at an apology for the murder of her husband were grating on her nerves. She had barely been able to suppress the urge to vomit at the hypocrisy in the room as Order members whom were present when Harry killed Severus Snape in the Fortress Of Solitude clamored after him with new found respect and admiration. They hailed him as a hero and a good person despite seeing him commit outright murder for the sake of it.

The witch tried not to get herself worked up as a sideways glance from Lucius Malfoy saw to her reigning in her warring temper. The bloody man had taken to accompanying her personally where ever she needed to be if she wasn't at Hogwarts under Draco's close watch or Malfoy Manor in general. The Malfoy family were not taking any chances with this baby still being so young inside her belly. This last and only link to Severus more important than anything to all of them.

Albus Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes fell upon the expecting young witch as he ushered in two officials from the Ministry of Magic. Hermione recognized them, one had been apart of Umbridge's campaign against Harry, trying to ensure that every thought the boy a liar and an attention seeker when he revealed to the world that the dreaded dark wizard known collectively as You Know Who had returned and declared for all the wizarding world that it was Voldemort in the flesh that murdered Cedric Digory during The Tri-Wizard Tournement during their fourth year at Hogwarts.

The other had been apart of Prime Minister Fudge's campaign against Severus the night of Dumbledore's supposed murder and they elevated his status as known affiliate of The Death Eaters to Undesirable Number One, succeeding Harry Potter from the previous year. The witch had not liked either man but sat quietly in a bid to better gauge what was happening.

Professor McGonagall had been there as well as Molly Weasley and her family, which unfortunately included Ron whom had been trying to appear mature and compassionate around Hermione in the wake of her great loss. It didn't take her long to figure out his so called compassion was more or less an attempt to win her over now that her husband was gone. The witch fought the overwhelming urge to hex him for his audacity.

"Let me start off by saying, I am very proud of those that fought in the final battle at the Fortress of Solitude." he said in a pleasant tone. "A great many of our friends did not live to see the end of The Dark Lord's reign of terror."

Hermione bristled at this knowing full well he was mostly speaking of Severus. She would not be so quick to ignore Dumbledore's hand in the events that lead to Harry Potter killing her husband.

 _If not for the old bastard's manipulations, Severus would have still been alive._

"With that awful chapter of the war finally closed, we can move on to the future." continued Dumbledore as if he were merely giving a pep talk. "But we can not obtain that future when there is still so much hanging above our own heads in the form of overbearing clouds."

His blue eyes drifted toward Harry Potter, who's saddened gaze only intensified as he fiddled with his trembling fingers beneath the table. The once arrogant young wizard, now newly proclaimed hero of the wizarding world felt nothing but shame as he felt the searing rage behind his former best friend's amber eyes.

For the most part Hermione had simply been cold. She had not spoken to him since that night nor had she looked upon him until this meeting. Snape's death had been hard to deal with all around and Harry Potter worked tirelessly to clear the fallen Headmaster's name in the wake of the war.

"As you are all aware of by now, Severus Snape has been working against the death eaters at my behest by spying for the Order." said Dumbledore. "As apart of my plans to infiltrate the death eater ranks, Severus was required to take the dark mark, it served as a means of connection to the despot and a way for me to track his return."

A collection of stunned gasps broke the sudden silence as more and more witches and wizard's whom had survived the war and declared themselves apart of the Order of Phoenix took all of this in. Hermione simply sat silently her rage building as The Headmaster continued to speak. Lucius for his part had remained silent as well, his own quiet rage hidden just below the surface as he too listened to the old sod's words.

"What most of you do not know, is during the battle at the Fortress of Solitude, Severus Snape was killed in the most tragic of accidents." said Dumbledore pausing as if to dare anyone to challenge his version of things.

Lucius and Hermione both kept quiet wondering just what the old fool had planned to tell everyone.

"It seems that when Harry Potter finally defeated The Dark Lord, he unleashed a chain of events no one saw coming." said The Headmaster getting everyone's attention. "The dark mark, in all of it's potency was connected in greater depth to the despot's own magic which dispersed at the end of his life, as a result our dear Severus was much too near the despot when the shock wave of his magical output caused the poor wizard to die in excruciating agony before any help could be administered."

There were more collective gasps that filled the room and an out pouring of sympathy.

"So...you are saying that Severus was killed due to Potter defeating the despot Voldemort?" said Lucius choosing that moment to speak knowing he had been present and those that were present and fighting on the side of the order felt they owed it to Potter to allow this farce to appease his guilt of murdering one of their own.

"That is exactly what I am saying." replied Dumbledore, his now icy blue eyes meeting the challenge in the gray eyed wizard's gaze.

"So Potter, is indirectly responsible for Severus' murder." challenged Lucius further.

"Indeed." replied Dumbledore not at all phased. "What happened to Severus was simply a tragic accident."

Lucius Malfoy's gray eyes flickered with a bit of contempt before evening out into an eerie pleasantness that mirrored Dumbledore's own pleasant expression.

"I suppose Potter is quite lucky indeed to have such friends in high places." he said leaning back in his chair and fiddling with his trademark silver serpent cane.

Harry Potter had not felt so lucky as he found himself once more under the scrutiny of Hermione Granger-Snape's furious amber eyes. She had known all too well that Harry had purposely murdered her husband and that there was no accident to be claimed. Still, she chose to remain silent knowing full well that Dumbledore would go out of his way to protect Harry, even from himself.

It was quite an ironic twist, if she might have said so herself, now Dumbledore had been interested in Harry's protection. Before hand the boy was merely a pawn in his sick little game with Voldemort and Severus was doing all of the leg work for both sides in the war.

"I believe I speak for all of us here in attendance when I say, I am sorry for your loss Miss Granger." said Dumbledore turning his attention to Hermione.

The bushy haired witch stood up and met the Headmaster's gaze full on.

"That's Mrs. Snape in case you have forgotten." she said causing more gasps of shock to sound off in the meeting room. "Severus was my husband and it doesn't take a terribly brilliant mind to see where you intend to take this little discussion, but I'll have no more part in it."

She glared at Harry Potter rather murderously before she took her leave with Lucius following behind her.

Ronald Weasley had left his chair and ran after her as she reached the door.

"Mione wait!" he called in a bid to catch up to her. "Why are you doing this?...I get that your upset about Snape but Harry's your friend."

"Not anymore." replied Hermione in a cold tone.

Ron couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Mione...come on...you heard what Dumbledore said...it was just an..." he began.

Within seconds Hermione whirled around on the now trembling Weasley boy with her wand at his throat. The rage behind her amber eyes almost blazing as she focused her gaze upon him. Lucius for his part had been caught off guard as well and looked on in stunned silence.

"My husband's murder was no accident and you will not cheapen his memory by saying so in my presence ever again." she hissed. "If Dumbledore wants to make Harry the hero for his crimes against my family then so be it...I will not be apart of it...and neither will my child."

"M-Mione please..." said Ron fearful of what she might do to him. "We're still your friends."

"You are not nor have you ever been my friend Ronald Weasley." said the angry witch coldly. "Let me make this perfectly clear, I am not your or Potter's friend any longer, both of you merely used me to get through school and your half arsed missions to piss off witches and wizards infinitely more powerful than any of us and that time has passed...what little affection I had for either of you waned when Harry Potter took it upon himself to murder my husband at the close of a war he helped bring to an end."

Ron had been shocked by her words but remained silent lest he set her off.

"Severus is and will always be the only wizard that I will ever love and your petty attempts at winning my affections just so you can have a trophy wife are not only insulting but infuriating, I do not and will never love you." she continued harshly. "The sooner you get that through your thick skull the better off you'll be."

Ron's shock quickly melted into rage.

"If you hadn't married that greasy git, then things would have been different." he said bitterly.

Before Lucius could stop her, Hermione sent Ronald Weasley hurling through a nearby wall via a levitation spell.

"Don't you ever disrespect my husband in my presence again." she warned in a deathly serious tone as she looked at the now injured Ron Weasley.

"Let us go." said the handsome blond wizard putting a hand on her shoulder. "We are done here."

Both Hermione and Lucius left the headquarters never to return to that place again. Ronald Weasley's heart was profoundly broken and he took to making petty attacks at Snape and his character to mend it. Harry Potter feared Hermione's wrath in the near future but she mostly avoided him and anyone having anything to do with him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _The Sitting Room,Malfoy Manor, Wizarding World..._

The faint glow of the pensive's silver swirling magical essence had been the only true light in the darkened room as Hermione sat with tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched the memory of her husband's brutal murder at the hands of Harry Potter replay in the elegant bowl. She made up her mind after coming from the meeting with Dumbledore that she would never forget nor would she forgive what they had done to her husband. Their lies and false praise had no place in her life of in the life of her unborn child. Severus' child and once the baby came of age they too would know the lies being told about what happen to their father.

As she continued to watch the final moments she shared with her husband, Hermione came to one forgone conclusion that he had known all too well:

 _Life wasn't fair._

Her husband was murdered just when they were about to start their new lives together, already deciding that no matter what happened with the marriage law that they would remain as husband and wife. Harry Potter was hailed as a hero and honored at every turn for his deeds concerning the second wizarding war, when all the while the entire reason he had been able to defeat Voldemort was because Severus risked his life without so much as a word of thanks for the very witches and wizards that despised him.

A coldness crept into the witch once more and she found all those things she held true in her heart as any other consonant Gryffindor no doubt would have, were shattered and the harsh realities of a very Slytherin world had been presented to her in it's entirety. She began to understand why Severus had been so amused by her naive outlook on life or why Lucius and Draco found time to mock her in the old days. The very people she would have laid down her life for were never truly her friends and those that were considered as such, only betrayed her in the end.

The words of her husband on that chilly afternoon following the murder of their first unborn child rang in her head.

 _"Life isn't fair."_ he had said.

Only now in the midst of her own sorrow and loneliness did she truly understand them. By all accounts this was the harshest lesson she ever had to learn, the final lesson bestowed upon her by her former Potions Professor and subsequently deceased husband.


	137. Chapter 136:Purgatory In The Living Rea

_**Chapter 136: Purgatory In The Living Realm**_

 _ **{A/N: Here's another bonus chapter that takes place after Severus Snape is murdered by Harry Potter...}**_

 _ **My Thanks To All My Readers And Reviewers...Enjoy-S.S**_

 ** _{"_** _ **Crowded streets all cleared away...**_ _ **One by one...**_ _ **Hollow heroes separate...**_ _ **As they run...**_ _ **You're so cold...**_ _ **Keep your hand in mine...**_ _ **Wise men wonder while...**_ _ **Strong men die...**_ _ **Show me how it ends...**_ _ **It's alright...**_ _ **Show me how defenseless...**_ _ **You really are...**_ _ **Satisfied and empty inside...**_ _ **That's alright...**_ _ **Let's give this another try...**_ _ **If you find your family...**_ _ **Don't you cry...**_ _ **In this land of make believe...**_ _ **Dead and dry...**_ _ **You're so cold...**_ _ **But you feel alive...**_ _ **Lay your hands on me...**_ _ **One last time...**_ ** _"}So Cold, Breaking Benjamin_**

 _Unknown Location, Unknown World..._

 ** _F_** rom the moment his obsidian eyes opened, Severus Sebastian Snape had known he had been well removed from the world of the living. The strange icy coldness that surrounded him had been more biting than the coldest winter he could remember enduring back in Cokeworth, or even Hogwarts for that matter. The last thing he recalled had been the intense feeling of pain beyond that of his most vivid nightmares seeping from every portion of his body and the blood...there was blood spilling from the magically inflicted gashes along his abused and battered body. He had already been quite weak from the brutal beating he suffered at the hands of the despot Voldemort for his "failure" to secure Hogwarts before the coup was staged. The result of having two high ranking death eaters wiped out in the wake of the ordeal further enraged the dark lord. Once he had escaped the cell he had been trapped in before the assault on the Fortress Of solitude, Snape had been of the mind to find his wife.

The images of Hermione in the middle of combat casting hexes and curses alike given that the dark lord had made them temporarily legal had been something he never could have imagined in his wildest of dreams. The witch was simply magnificent the way she moved about the battlefield, almost as graceful as he had been when in the middle of combat. It was something of a rare treat to see her so in her element, the glint behind her amber eyes unmistakable and very telling of her Gryffindor nature in that regard.

He had smiled ruefully as he too entered the battle between death eaters and the Order of Phoenix. He knew he had not been welcome among either, but that had not mattered to him. All that mattered to him was his wife and their future together that depended upon this battle coming to an end. Snape had been at the mercy of either side as he moved spelling death eaters left and right in a bid to get to Hermione.

The Potions Master had been out of commission for quite a while in the wake of Voldemort's assault, now here he was hexing death eaters with his brilliant young wife. She had not known about the abuse he suffered but she had been worried about him none the less. If no one else had been grateful to the dour wizard for his service, she always would be and planned to show him just how much once they were done with all the fighting.

Snape caught sight of a death eater aimed at hexing Hermione and blasted him into a nearby stone wall breaking his spine on impact and rendering him unconscious. Hermione looked up at him, her amber eyes grateful to note the familiar sight of his battle weary face.

"Severus." she had said.

He loved the way she said his name, more so than he had when she said in within the confines of their private bedroom.

Snape recalled the heaviness of his muscles and the ache from the numerous wounds but it mattered little to him in her presence. All he needed was to finish the rest of the battle.

A great sense of relief filled him once Potter engaged the despot effectively killing him following a brief struggle. The pain from the mark fading had been excruciating but worth it as the now severely weakened wizard continued to do battle. All of the fighting had come to an end at last. The final image he had recalled was seeing the look of absolute horror spread across Hermione's tear stained face as he found he couldn't move his body.

She caught him, just before he hit the ground and held him close to her.

There was ringing in his ears and the tears kept coming as she attempted to will him to hold on until they could figure out how to save him. The first onset of coldness had been rather numbing as more of his blood seeped from the open wounds and she became covered in it.

The look in her eyes as he gasped for breath that did not come, the fears of those around her as he slowly slipped away had been almost palpable. This wasn't due to his battle with the despot, nor any real enemy on the field...this was due to Potter. Snape had been enraged at the thought that he had survived this long only to be taken out by a sniveling brat with no concept of anyone's feelings aside from his own. A brat whom he had risked his life time and time again to save only to be betrayed in the end.

"Hermione." said Snape closing his eyes as the spell too hold.

The last thing he felt had been her warmth and tears as she held him close. Then he awoke to find himself in this, cold place no where near the land of the dead and far from the land of the living.

"Hermione." said The Potions Master, getting to his feet in the strangely surreal world of purple hues and bright white lights.

He wasn't dead.

That much he knew for sure.

The spell had been successful, but it had rendered him in a kind of spirit-like state. The rage in him had subsided as a new coldness seemed to fill him unlike that of what he had experienced before.

In this place, of darkness and light being on the cusp of each other but never touching, Severus Snape found himself watching as his young wife slowly descended into the woman of coldness he had seen in his dreams. Initially, he believed it to be due to his actions, but the truth had been evident that she became this way due to his murder at the hands of her own best friend.

"Hermione." he said unable to reach her.

This place had been a true hell as he noted her bitterness and rage from the outside looking in. She was becoming like him and that had not been at all what he wanted for her.

Trapped in this place due to his weakened condition, Snape attempted to contact her through all the means he could think of only to find she had closed herself off to him.

Before long she had given birth to their only son, Phaeron but it did little to change her cold heart.

As the years went by in this timeless place, Snape had not changed and his sadness only grew until he had been desperate to make contact and his low magic enable it, but only via a dream.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _The Snape Residence, Muggle World..._

A sleeping Hermione Snape had been none the wiser as she found herself pulled from the realm of dreams into the shapeless world where Severus Snape had been. He had appeared exhausted but had been unable to sleep. His eyes were heavy and his expression sullen from years of sorrow when watching her and Phaeron from afar.

The amber eyed witch glared at the wizard she had loved so deeply.

"Hermione." he said unsure if he had been able to get through to her.

"Why have you come here?" she asked seemingly embittered. "After all these years, all the questions...never once did you reply to me and now...now that I've learned to live without you here you are."

"It was not my intention to leave you." said Snape sadly. "I've been trying to get through to you for years...it seems I can only manage this for so long."

"I can't do this." said Hermione coldly. "I need to focus on Phaeron and the real world...I can't afford to get caught up in missing you again."

Her words had been blunt but honest.

They were the kind of words that would have fallen from his harsh pale lips in the old days.

"What's happened to you?" he asked confused at her reaction to him.

Hermione closed her eyes not knowing any easy way to convey her meaning.

"I grew up." she replied honestly.

"This isn't anything that has to do with maturity." he said. "Why are you so cold...even to the boy...what has our son done to deserve your bitterness?"

Hermione almost burst into tears upon his mention of Phaeron.

"Our son will be fine." she said steeling herself against her emotions.

"He is a boy Hermione, he still needs to know he can get compassion from his mother." said Snape meeting her eyes with his own blunt honesty. "I know you are angry..."

"What could you possibly know about how I feel Severus?" she said angrily. "You've been dead going on eight years now."

Snape hadn't believed it once she had said it.

"E-Eight years?" he said shaken.

He had lost eight years of his life thanks to Harry Potter.

"I am sorry that this has caused you so much pain." he said meeting her eyes.

"I don't need your pity Severus." said Hermione coldly. "I've managed just fine without anyone's pity as a matter of fact and I will continue to do so."

Snape did not know what to make of his wife at this point. It was abundantly clear that she was not one for sentiment, not even as far as he was concerned.

"I love you witch." he said knowing all too well he'd never be able to get passed the wall she put up around her heart in one conversation.

"And I will always love you Severus." replied Hermione meeting his eyes. "But you and I both know this is a waste of time...what we had was what gave us Phaeron...but you are dead and life goes on."

"Life." he said embittered in his own right. "Life isn't fair."

"No." agreed Hermione seemingly just as embittered as he was. "it isn't."

"You've accomplished a great deal in my absence." he said breaking the silence that fell between them. "Especially where the boy is concerned."

"Did you really expect anything less?" asked Hermione folding her arms across her chest.

"No...can't say that I did." he replied with a sad smirk.

Hermione met his eyes for the last time as he found himself reaching for her. She pulled away not wishing to endure his touch for need of it later and never having it.

"I am sorry." he apologized. "My intention was to make up for my wrongdoings against you and I ended up hurting you all over again."

"I've forgiven you Severus." replied Hermione in a business-like tone. "That's all that matters...but now you have to understand that I have a life to get back to...and as much as it pains me to say it, it does not include you."

"So this is what it's like to be in hell." he muttered. "Not being able to hold you or our son not even once...but having to watch you struggle in darkness with no way to comfort either of you."

"Severus." began Hermione.

She noticed the tears streaming down the sallow pale cheeks of the wizard whom had been her husband prior to his murder at the hands of Harry Potter.

"It seems even here I am doom to be punished for my transgressions no matter how much I attempted to make up for them in the past." he said growing even more weary than a dead man should in the wake of his own words.

"For the sake of our son, we have to let each other go." she said not wishing to get caught up in her feelings for him again.

Snape nodded knowing all too well that she had been right. There was nothing he could do for her or the boy now anyway it was only right that he release her from this place despite only being able to see her from a distance.

"You have my heart witch, even when it isn't beating." he said.

Hermione simply nodded before finding herself awakening in her bed.

Snape sighed looking at her one last time before making his way back to the realm from whence he came. If this was his hell then he'd endure it like always, the little comfort he had was that he had given Hermione a son before he was imprisoned in this place and little Phaeron proved to be quite a gifted little wizard.

The weary Potions Professor took a small bit of comfort in the knowledge that his family had been safe and thriving despite the tragedy that befell them and he was able to watch every moment as if he had been there despite the distance between them. Slowly accepting his fate, Snape had remained there in the strange place watching them for years. Sharing moment after moment despite his in ability to contact them directly. The Potions Master had been saddened to note that Hermione began taking Dreamless Draught in a bid to keep from dreaming of him.

Despite Snape not being dead, Harry Potter had indeed managed to take his life from him.


End file.
